Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies
by jessebelle
Summary: A graduation requirement sends Draco and Hermione to America where they must live as muggles and raise a kid. What happens when real romance blossoms? Follow Hermione and her friends, new and old, on an adventure that they won't soon forget.Not Abandoned!
1. Something's Askew at Hogwarts

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

Chapter One: Something's Askew at Hogwarts

By jessebelle

E-mail: rogueaikorn.com

Disclaimer: If you see something you recognize, I don't own it. This covers the entire story, or at least until I feel like putting up another one of these. Um, Harry Potter, I don't own it. If it's original, it's mine like the story idea, but specifics I don't own.

Author's Note: Okay, I recently decided to go and reread and proofread these chapters. Currently I just finished the 35th and it should already be posted. As I said previously, this was my first Harry Potter fan fiction, but nowadays I've done a lot of other ones. Check them out sometime. So, yeah, review and I'll be your best buddie! J/k, but I would appreciate it. One last thing, this story is AU, or in an alternate universe. Things that happen up until GoF happened, OotP didn't. Toodles, jessebelle.

The Gryffindors bolted up from the dungeons. Potions had been horrible, that much wasn't new, but the worst part was Snape. Throughout the entire class he kept trying not to smile. If that wasn't scary, then what was? This was their seventh year. Hermione Granger was Head Girl, and to everyone's surprise, Draco Malfoy was Head Boy. After defeating Voldemort in their fifth year, things had fallen into place. Malfoy was still rude and mean, but he was no longer bragging about his father, money, or being a pure blooded wizard. His father had been sent to Azkaban for being a death eater and his mum had been cleared of all charges because she had been under the imperious curse. Overall he had changed his view on everything, well almost everything; he still believed Harry Potter was a slimy git. But after meeting Voldemort, he had decided it oddly enough wasn't the lifestyle he wanted. Truth be told, he really didn't hate all muggleborns, it was just how he was raised. So life had gone on after all. Their next class was transfiguration. Sure enough, McGonagall had to announce that the Head Girl, Hermione, was in charge and leave the class room after not being able to stop laughing. Now the students were scared. When class was dismissed, everyone headed to the great hall for dinner.

"Wonder what that was all about. Snape smiling and McGonagall laughing. Something's up." Ron was walking in between Harry and Hermione.

"I don't know… wait… what day is it?" Hermione got a frightened look on her face.

"It's November the eighth, honestly Granger, I don't know how you became Head Girl." Malfoy rolled his eyes and smirked as he continued on his path to the Great Hall with Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind him.

"Don't worry about him Mione; he's just being his usual self. Now what's so important about today?" Harry put a comforting arm on her shoulder and smiled. Hermione smiled back quickly then checked to see if anyone was listening in. She motioned with her hands to come closer.

"I read in a book somewhere,"

"Hermione, honestly, I don't know how you manage to have a life, if all you do is read. Every sentence you say starts with… 'I read in a book somewhere'."

"Ron, are you done insulting me? Do you want to know what's going on?"

"One moment, Hermione, you need to get out more, there all done."

"Thank you, now as I was saying, apparently there is some secret requirement for all seventh years before they can graduate. I have no clue what the actual thing is, but apparently the teachers find it amusing." By now they had reached the great hall. All the teachers were either smiling or laughing, even Snape was smirking. Slowly the trio sat down at their table.

"Well, if that's the case, it can't be too bad, I mean, look at them." Harry gestured to the high table.

"True, but still, if Snape thinks it's funny, there has to be some cause for alarm." After saying his piece, Ron dug into the food. As usual he stuffed his face and soon Harry started in suit.

Hermione rolled her eyes, _my_ _boys, no manners_. She heard a shout and turned her head toward the Slytherin table. She shook her head. _Even Malfoy had good manners, wait when did he get so cute?_

Malfoy had been training all summer for Quidditch. Now he was even more handsome. Suddenly he felt eyes on him, and not the usual Slytherin groupie. He turned his head and caught sight of Granger's hair swirling. No other person seemed to have noticed. He stared at her for a little while. _Why did she have to be a muggleborn, and in Gryffindor. _He didn't really care so much about the first one as the last one made him mad. It was unfair. During the times he had actual conversations with her, which had been more often lately, he had learned she wasn't really that bad. He hated having dumb conversations with his followers. They couldn't have a decent conversation if their lives depended on it. _And when had she gotten so hot? _Dread filled his stomach as realization hit_. He had a crush on Granger. Just because she was smart, pretty, his equal; wait his equal? Yep, he had it bad._

Hermione had almost screamed when Malfoy almost caught her staring. She quickly turned back to the conversation between Harry and Ron, _great, quidditch talk. Honestly, I'd like to meet one guy I could really talk to, have a decent conversation with, one that's life didn't revolve around quidditch, like Malfoy._ What? Where did that thought come from? Just because she had actually had one or two, okay five intelligent conversations with him didn't mean he was the perfect guy. He was evil. Okay, so he wasn't evil, she had learned that fifth year when he had helped defeat Voldemort and betrayed his father. When they had become Head Boy and Girl they had had many a boring meetings. And to pass the time they had talked, really talked. She had learned things that she could easily use against him in a fight, so had he. But so far, neither had betrayed each other's confidence. She was a smart girl, Head Girl after all, and she knew the truth, she had a crush on Draco Malfoy. Her revelation was interrupted by an announcement by Dumbledore.

"All seventh years, I have to ask you to please remain in the great hall until everyone else is finished. I have to talk to you all about graduation. Thank you." A few of the teachers started laughing again and Hermione knew her thoughts about Draco, no Malfoy, could continue later, right now she had another thing to think about.


	2. The Assignment and Explainations, Sorta

Marriage, Muggle life, and Babies

By jessebelle

Chapter 2: The Assignment and Explainations, Sorta

After what seemed like forever, the rest of the Hogwarts students filed out. The seventh years all cautiously made their way up to the high table. The teachers all had amused grins and the scared faces of their students only made it worse. Dumbledore as usual had a mysterious twinkle in his eye.

"Now seventh years, I am sure you are all wondering why we've asked you to stay, and probably what your professors find so amusing. Now as is tradition, there is another graduation requirement that had to remain a secret. The time for you to complete it however, is now. Professor McGonagall, if you would kindly explain."

"Certainly Albus, now children, all of you will once again try on the sorting hat, it will than explain the basics to you, then give you information you will need to remember." As she was talking, Professor Dumbledore entered with the familiar hat and stool. "Now as I call your name, please… well I assume you know what to do."

As the first names where called, Draco made his way over to the infamous trio. Harry and Ron immediately stood guard.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry didn't look pleased.

"Nothing that concerns you, Potter. Granger, a word?" Ron stepped in front of Hermione.

"Leave her alone, ferret." As he said this Hermione rolled her eyes and moved Ron so she was face to face with Draco.

"Honestly, guys. What did you need, Malfoy?" Her heart was beating fast. Throughout the announcements her mind had only focused on her latest revelation.

"I was wondering if you had any idea of what's going on?" the sincerity of his voice shocked all of the surrounding Gryffindors to silence.

"No, I'm just as surprised as you are. Didn't your parents tell you everything?"

"No, I guess they really meant secret. Do you have any ideas?"

"Not a one, but all the people who have tried on the hat look kind of sickly. They're all blushing too."

"You noticed that too?"

"I really hate not knowing what's going on?" Draco smiled, really smiled.

"Yeah, Granger, I know." He rolled his eyes playfully and walked back to the Slytherins. The entire Gryffindor house was silent, not believing what had just occurred. Finally Ron found his voice.

"Mione, what just happened?" Before she could make an excuse, Professor McGonagall called her name.

Slowly she walked to the stool ignoring the stares of her housemates and met the eyes of a grinning Slytherin. He laughed at her nervous look, and then mouthed, _well, you wanted to know. _ She shook her head and sat on the stool. Slowly the hat was placed on her head.

"Ah, Miss Granger, we meet again. Yes, the Gryffindor princess. Now I can see your dying to know what's going on. All students will be paired off with who I pick as your match. I will be giving you information that you need to remember. You will get a location of where you and your partner will live, a number of how many children will be place in your care, and the name of your partner who will in turn act as your spouse. The project will be further explained once the professors get everyone together in groups along with your chaperones. Now, looking at your mind I only see one match for you. Hmm, interesting, it seems you are one of the few that tend to break the tradition. Why, you're only the second group to ever have done this before. Well remember, your location is in America, you will only need to raise one child, and your husband, oh dear, is Draco Malfoy."

The last part had been said aloud to the professors gathered around the hat. All at once the two heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin both gasped causing everyone to direct their attention to the Head Girl, who had just taken the hat off and promptly fainted from shock, only to be caught by the nearest person, Professor Snape.


	3. Aftermath and Surprises

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

By jessebelle

Chapter 3: Aftermath and Surprises

As Hermione started to faint, Professor Snape came out of his shock and caught her before she hit the ground. Startled, the students jumped to attention and wondered what was so shocking that made her black out. Just as surprising was their greasy-git-of a potions master handling her with care.

"Severus, can you take Miss Granger to the hospital wing? It seems she received quite a shock."

"Of course Albus, she's not the only one." With that he turned swiftly and strutted out of the Great Hall with his robes billowing behind him.

"Calm down children, nothing to worry about. Miss.Granger was merely surprised, Minerva, please continue."

"Of course Albus. Draco Malfoy." Her voice was a little shaky, but still had a touch of authority in it. The professors had been calling names in an order that made sense only to them and a few students that had figured it out. They would choose the girls in alphabetical order, then the name of their partner that was chosen, always a boy, then they'd return to the list of girls. As Malfoy made his way to the stool, you could plainly see that the teachers were in shock, wondering if what the hat said was true.

Draco noticed the teacher's eyeing him funny as he sat down. He also couldn't help but notice Professor McGonagall's shaking hands as she placed the hat on his head. But his worries were dampened when the sorting hat's voice spoke clearly to him. When he had first been sorted, the hat hadn't even touched his head, so this was a first for him.

"Mr. Malfoy, the Slytherin King. I've no doubt that my choice was correct. But let's have a look shall we. The professors are somewhat shaken from my announcement, but I clearly understand the shock. Now, I need you to remember America, for that's where you'll live, one, because that's the number of children in your care, and of course your partner's name, who will act as your spouse. Now as I mentioned to her that this is a first, prepare for some grief and confusion from your housemates, but remember that you don't need them and never have. Your wife will be Hermione Granger."

This time as it was announced, the entire hall had been silent so as to hear what had the professors shaken up. Hermione's name echoed in the hall. Malloy stood up slowly as he removed the hat from his head. The reality of what was said had finally sunk in. The silence stood for a moment, but was broken as Ron's fist connected with Draco's face, throwing the first of many punches.


	4. The Softer Side of Snape and Another Sur...

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

By jessebelle

Chapter 4: The Softer Side of Snape and a Surprise!

A/N: This is kinda AU. Molly Weasley went to school in the same year as Snape and Lily. And for future notice, Arthur Weasley died in the fight against Voldemort. More will be explained later, or in chapter 26.

Severus Snape ran down the hallways of Hogwarts with Hermione in his arms. He knew she was only unconscious, but he wanted to know why the hat said she belonged with a Slytherin, and that particular Slytherin at that. And maybe he was a little worried about her. After all, he might not have shown it, but she was one of the brightest students he had seen since himself. But she also happened to be friends with Potter and Weasley, honestly, couldn't she do better. She shifted in his arms. He slowed down to a brisk walk. He was almost there. Subconsciously the girl snuggled closer to his chest. But he was Severus Snape, he did not snuggle anyone, especially students, especially Gryffindors.

"Miss Granger, we are almost at the hospital wing, if you would be so kind as to let me go, I'll see you get there." He knew she couldn't hear him, but it was worth a shot. When he got there, a group of first year Hufflepuffs were there waiting to get their ailments checked by Madam Pomfrey. One look at their potions master sent them running.

"Poppy, I need your help." In an instant she appeared, ready for the worst.

"Severus, what is it?" She spotted Hermione in his arms, snuggled into his chest and tried not to laugh but not able to stifle a grin. "Severus, what ever happened to Miss. Granger?"

"Poppy, this is not funny. She received some information that came as a shock to everybody, myself included. She blacked out; I caught her before she hit the ground."

"Is that all? With the way you were screeching I had thought somebody had died." Snape rolled his eyes and indicated the girl in his arms. She got the point. He was uncomfortable. "All right, set her down here." He walked over to the bed she had indicated and tried unsuccessfully to lay her down. Every time he tried to untangle himself from her, she would hold on tighter. Madam Pomfrey couldn't take it anymore and a giggle escaped her lips. Severus glared.

"If you would be so kind as to help me Get Her Off!" She responded quickly and together they managed to pry Hermione off of the potions master. When after he was free and made no sign of leaving, she tried to clear the confusion.

"Severus, you can go back to the Great Hall now, I know you want to see the looks on the students' faces." He said nothing. "If you're worried about Miss. Granger, she'll be fine." He still said nothing but pulled a chair closer to the Gryffindor's bed. "Alright, stay here while I get her chart." She moved into an adjoining office. Soon she came back mumbling information so Severus could hear. "Alright, she's only been here twice this year. Nothing serious, nothing seems to be wrong." She traced a line down the chart. "Family history, family history, aha, here it is. It seems her adopted parents don't know anything about her biological family, but she has a history of blacking out at unscheduled surprises. The longest cases that she had remained unconscious have been when she received her Hogwarts letter, and when she found out she was adopted. Both lasted for about a few hours. And it says that there's nothing we can do, but wait for her to wake up." Severus' head had snapped up the minute he had heart the word adopted.

"Did you say adopted?"

"Why yes Severus, Miss Granger here was adopted by her muggle parents right after her mother had died. Poor thing, her mum had been willing to raise Hermione, with the help of her brother and some friends, but she passed away during childbirth. Sad, but it happens. It said in her family history report that she had lived with her uncle for about six months, but the Ministry took her away. Then she had been given to the Grangers. Oh dear, Severus, I'm so sorry, I forgot about Sarah." If looks could kill, Madam Pomfrey would most certainly be dead. She had mentioned Sarah Snape. The mediwitch scurried away leaving Severus to his thoughts.

He and Sarah had been in a circle of friends that rivaled the mauders. He had met the girls on the train, Molly Prewett, Narcissa Thornton, and Lily Evans. They had all been smart and all of them had had many an intellectual conversation. He and Cissa had been in Slytherin and Lily and Molly had been in Gryffindor. Together they defused a little of the rivalries between the houses. Then the marauders had taken a liking to Lily, but she still remained friends with Severus.

The next year had brought his little sister, Sarah. She had gone into Gryffindor where Lily and Molly befriended her. They had done everything together, even when James had gotten together with Lily. Wouldn't it scare Potter to know that his evil git of a potions master was best friends with his mum in school? They had even dated for a little while but it hadn't lasted because it was like kissing his sister. Then they had graduated.

After a while they found out that all three girls were pregnant. Just like they had planned in school, they had gone through the nine months together. Even Cissa had escaped Lucius' wrath for a while. He himself had reluctantly made a truce with Potter and his friends so that the girls would be happy. But in school they had promised Sarah that she would be included so that all the babies were born about the same time. Unbeknownst to them she had also gotten pregnant. When they had gone to announce what had happened, they found out she too was with child. So Sarah had left Hogwarts and moved into the "family home." That was what they called the manor where all four girls, they're significant others, and himself, the big brother, all lived for about a year. When the babies came, they stayed there taking care of the three newborn boys: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Draco Malfoy. Each boy would probably cringe now if you told them that they had shared a crib. Then came Sarah's turn to have her little girl. But things didn't go as planned. She died right after naming the lone girl of the group; Hermione Athena Snape. Yes, he particularly didn't like the daily reminder of his niece thanks to the currently unconscious Gryffindor. The girls had comforted him; even Black had helped him grieve. They had brought her home and for six months they helped him take care of her.

Then the Ministry was brought in. They made a lot of noise about her needing to be cared for correctly and being raised by the group was not in her best interest. And they had taken her away, gave her a muggle couple. That was how he had come to despise muggles. They had taken her and to him they were evil. With the help of his friends they had tried to bring him out of his despair. But everyday looking at the three boys that got to remain with their families and seeing them smile, it was too much. That was when he had joined Voldemort. After that he had heard that the group had moved back to their respected homes.

Then Cissa had been recaptured by Lucius, put back under the Imperious Curse. That was the last straw. He wasn't evil and Cissa was his friend. So he had gone to Dumbledore and became a spy. But he had been helpless to the killing of Lily and James Potter. And it hurt him right where it counted. He saw Harry one last time before he was taken to his aunt and uncle. And it had reminded him of her. That's when the loathing had started. It was the same way every time he saw Draco or Weasley.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the girl in front of him stir. He didn't even notice her until she called his name.

"Professor Snape, what am I doing here? What happened?" Her voice was groggy and thick with sleep. He took his time in contemplating what he should say. A whine from Hermione rose him out of his musings.

"Miss Granger, are you alright?"

"I'm fine professor, what happened?"

"Well it seems that you fainted after hearing about your upcoming nuptials." He had thought about being nice, but he was Snape, and this was a really good thing to torture her with.

"Oh my God! It wasn't a dream?"

"No, and by wizarding rule you will have to participate in the assignment, presuming you would like to graduate?"

"Of course I do! Do you know who you're talking to?" She was mad that he was teasing her, and she really didn't like the smirk on his face that screamed I-Know-Something-You-Don't-Know!

"Yes, Miss Granger, I do know who you are. Now, how are you feeling?" She cocked her eyebrow in confusion, Snape actually seemed concerned.

"There's nothing wrong with me, except for the fact that I have to get married to Malfoy."

"You realize that you won't actually be married, and, jokes aside, there is a possibility that Albus could waver your case."

"My case?"

"Yes, never in the history of this assignment has a Slytherin or a Gryffindor ever been paired up."

"Oh, I see, you'd prefer to change years of tradition on house rivalries, or is it they don't want to see precious Draco Malfoy paired up with a mudblood like myself." Snape was shocked.

"What was that Miss Granger?"

"Don't look so shocked. I said mudblood. I've come to terms with what I am."

"Miss Granger, I highly doubt that you are a,"

"Really, have you lost your memory, I am Hermione Granger, daughter of William and Eliza Granger, both parents from a very long line of muggles."

"Considering your power, and the fact that you're adopted, it is quite possible that you are a pureblood witch."

"What did you say? How did you know I was adopted?"

"Poppy. She indulged me with a little of your family history. Considering your brains I find it hard to believe that you've never considered it a possibility. But I'm curious to know why, having been called a mudblood numerous times, you've never shared this fact with Mister Malfoy?"

"Because, you're right, I am a pureblood. But it would only be another thing to taunt me with. Hermione Granger, taken by her uncle as a baby by the Ministry because he was an alleged death eater." Suddenly his interest peaked, could it…no… but it wouldn't harm by asking.

"Alleged death eater? Really miss Granger? How do you know all this?" Hermione had never told anyone this, not even Ron or Harry knew about what had happened.

"My parents decided to discover and tell me the truth when they found out I was a witch. Apparently my mum died after naming me. I had an uncle. The Ministry saw him as unfit because he lived with quite a few friends in a manor somewhere. They gave me to my muggle parents. Then a couple of months later, upon realizing who exactly his friends were, they were prepared to give me back. Unfortunately he had disappeared and became a death eater, so I was taken back to the Grangers. So yes, I guess I'm not a mudblood in the direct sense of the word, but I was raised by muggles, I think that it qualifies." But Severus wasn't listening, the story, her story was to close for comfort. It wasn't possible though, was it?

"Miss Granger, do you know the identity of your biological parents, or your uncle for that matter?"

"I don't have an exact name, my parents were afraid I'd begin some sort of quest to find him. They do know however, the name's on my birth certificate."

Well, he had to know now. If what he suspected was right, then the birth certificate would only certify things. But he had an even easier way to find out.

"Professor, are you okay?"

He snapped his attention to the object of his thoughts. With out answering he walked over to Madam Pompfrey's medical potions and pulled out the answer to all his problems. He then went over and got a glass dish. Opening the vial he poured the clear liquid into the dish. Then he reached over and grabbed a medical knife, and slashed the palm of his hand letting the blood seep into the mixture.

"Professor Snape, what are you doing?" Hermione watched him do all this and was in a state of panic. Finally he turned towards her, the knife in hand.

"Miss Granger, I need you to allow me to mix some of your blood into this potion."

"What? Why?"

"Miss Grang…Hermione, I need you to trust me." He had called her by her name; he had never in the entire time she had known him called her by her name. It really must have been serious.

She nodded and shakily grabbed the offered knife and cut her palm in the same manner he himself had done. Both watched fascinated by the blood that dropped into the dish, mixing with the potion, and turning it blue. She heard him gasp and wondered exactly what it meant. Slowly he looked up and stared, searching her face for something familiar. He acted as if he had never seen her before.

Then he reached out and pulled her into an embrace, his voice cracking as he mumbled over and over, "It's you, it's really you, my sweet Hermione."

To say she was freaked out would be an understatement. She was still trying to figure out what the potion meant and why it had made her potions professor become overwhelmed by emotion. At first she had felt really uncomfortable in his arms, who wouldn't be. But slowly she began to relax, for some reason it had felt right. That was how Madame Pompfrey a while later.

"Severus, what is the meaning of this? Unhand Miss Granger immediately." Hermione felt his arms release her and it felt like apart of her was lost.

Madame Pompfrey took one look at Snape and almost lost it. He was smiling with tear stained cheeks.

"Poppy, it's her, I found her, its really her."

"Who Severus? Who is Miss Granger?" At first she had been willing to commit him to St. Mungo's, but looking at his face she felt she should hear him out.

"It's Hermione, Poppy."

"I know that Severus, she's Hermione Granger."

"No Poppy, she's my Hermione. Hermione Snape."

"What? She isn't, I mean, Merlin Severus, it all makes sense, but do you know for certain?"

"Yes, I did a family relations potion, it turned blue."

"Oh my, we must inform the headmaster immediately."

She rushed into her office to floo Dumbledore. Hermione meanwhile figured out what the potion was and knew what blue meant, Snape was her long lost uncle. How, what, why, when? All of these questions raced through her head. Was it true?

A couple of minutes later a frazzled looking Dumbledore came through the fireplace in Madam Pompfrey's office.

"Poppy, I got here as fast as I could, what's wrong with Miss Granger?" He obviously didn't notice her sitting on the bed with Severus hanging over her, a dopey smile on his face. Madame Pompfrey chuckled.

"Oh no Albus, nothing's wrong with Miss Granger, it's just that, Severus, would you like to do the honors?" Finally the headmaster noticed him next to Miss Granger bouncing with glee. Something was definitely askew.

"Severus, I found her." Dumbledore was now really confused.

"Who did you find Severus?"

"I found Hermione, no not Hermione Granger, she's, well, she's Hermione Snape."

It isn't easy to surprise Albus Dumbledore, but when you do, you really do. He instantly sunk into a conjured chair.

"Dear lord, are you certain, no, of course you're certain, otherwise you wouldn't be smiling like an idiot." Even that didn't take the grin off the potions master's face. "I don't know why I didn't see it before. Yes, she looks a little like Sarah if you think about it. Well this is just a great surprise. Hermione, what do you think of all this?" It had finally occurred to him that she hadn't said a word. All the adults looked over towards her to see her sitting there with a sullen look on her face. "Miss Granger?"

"Snape," Severus interjected.

"Severus I think this will take a little time to get used to, Miss Snape, are you all right?"

Hermione was in a world all of her own. She used to be close to her "parents," especially when she found out she was adopted, but when she started to become more involved in the wizarding world, even more when they defeated Voldemort, her parents and her had grown apart. Last summer it was extremely uncommon to see her hug or be hugged by one of them, she couldn't even escape to the Weasley's because she had felt they needed to grieve since Mr. Weasley had died. It was horrible.

Now suddenly the uncle she had dreamed about for years, coming to get her and taking her away to a literally magically life was here, and he was hugging her. The only problem was that it was, gulp, Professor Snape, the evil potions master that hated her and her friends, the git who had tormented her for years calling her a know-it-all, among other things, and the person whose glare could scare even Lord Voldemort away. Now he was sitting there looking at her with a look of concern. Wasn't he supposed to hate her Gryffindor guts?

"Miss Snape…Miss Granger….Hermione!!!" Finally she was snapped out of her stupor by the headmaster's concerned voice.

She could hear Madame Pompfrey trying to lighten things up with things like, "at least she hasn't fainted again."

But she ignored them putting her complete concentration on her newfound uncle. He stared back with the same intensity, but with quite a bit more concern. Finally she spoke.

"So you're my uncle. I thought you hated me." Instantly she could see the shame pass on his face.

"Hermione, I never hated you, I just pushed you to your full potential."

"By calling me a know-it-all?"

"No, that was me putting on a facade for the Slytherins. I presume you know of my position as a spy?"

"Yes, I know."

"Well, most of the Slytherins have parents that are death eaters. If I were to show any compassion or respect for a Gryffindor, then they would tell their parents and I'd probably get in a lot of trouble."  
"Oh, well, so the way you act is fake? You don't really hate Harry?"

"No, before I was still bitter because I had lost you, and I hated Potter because he reminded me of you."

"What, why would you hate him if he reminded you of me? And didn't you just figure out who I was?"

"Yes I just found out that you're my Hermione. And he reminded me of when I first lost you. I had to deal with seeing him everyday as a baby being happy with Lily and James. Weasley, Draco, and him were all reminders that I had lost your mother, that you would never get to meet her, and that you couldn't be a part of the family unit we had created."

"When did you see Harry as a baby? And what does Ron and Malfoy have to do with this?"

"I forgot, no one knows. Misters Potter, Weasley, and Malfoy were the children of my best friends. When they had gotten pregnant at the same time, they had lived in a manor that I had built for them. Then we found out that Sarah, your mother, was pregnant also. She left Hogwarts and joined the "family" we had created. The boys came along first and even slept in the same crib. Then you came. Sarah didn't make it. For about six months we all helped take care of you. Yes, I find it coincidental that you became friends with two of the quartet you had built when you were a babe. Then they took you away, but the boys got to stay with everyone. To me it was unfair seeing the boys achieve little milestones while you were with some muggle couple. That is why I treat the boys with such animosity."

To say Hermione was shocked was an understatement."They shared a crib!!" the adults in the room chuckled as it seemed that it was the only thing Hermione had heard out of Severus' speech.

"No, all four of you shared a crib. And I know that I can find quite a few pictures of the four of you together. We all thought that you'd grow up to be the best of friends, but was that the only thing you heard?"

"No, I heard everything, but that's like…I can accept you are my uncle, I can accept that you knew Harry, …but finding out that the three of us and Malfoy were raised together, and that you have pictures, it's a little hard to take in." Severus smirked.

"So I'm guessing you don't want to see the ones of the four of you at bath time?" All he got in response was a shriek. The adults all chuckled at the now happy mood. "So, where do we go from here?"

"Well, do I call you Uncle Sevvie and become the troublesome niece?"  
"Absolutely not. In class it's Professor Snape, out of class you can call me anything but uncle Sevvie. Don't give me nightmares." She laughed.

"So it will be made public?"

"Yes, we no longer have to worry about Voldemort and I'd like to make it known that the Head Girl is my niece."

"Really?" She said it with such awe that it warmed his heart.

"Yes, Really."  
"But what about me being in Gryffindor?"  
"If you must know your mother was in Gryffindor herself."

"Wow, okay, I'll let everyone know you're my uncle, but only if you Do Not show those pictures you have to Anyone."

"Deal." Then they hugged. It was almost too good to be true. Unfortunately Dumbledore had to ruin the moment.

"Poppy, if Miss Snape is alright…"

"Yes, Albus, she's fine."

"Okay, Severus, Hermione, why don't we head down to the Great Hall for the rest of the sorting. Hermione, you are going to be partnered up with Mister Malfoy."

"That's okay; we've been getting along anyway."

"Good to hear. Now come along, right before I left I believe Misters Weasley and Potter had Mister Malfoy in a chokehold." He said it with such amusement that it really scared the other participants in the room. Both uncle and niece shouted a resounding "WHAT" that echoed in the hospital wing.

A/N: The potion that they used to check if Hermione was Snape's niece was a family relations potion. It starts out clear, but when the blood is mixed it turns a color that will tell the exact relation.

Mother is red

Father is Green

Aunt is orange

Uncle is blue

Grandmother is yellow

Grandfather is purple

Get the picture.


	5. RONALD WEASLEY, UNHAND MY HUSBAND!

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

By jessebelle

Chapter 5: Ronald Weasley Unhand My Husband!!!

"Your wife will be Hermione Granger."

This time as it was announced the entire hall had been silent so as to hear what had the professors shaken up. Hermione's name echoed in the hall. Malfoy stood up slowly as he removed the hat from his head. The reality of what was said had finally sunk in. The silence stood for a moment, but was broken as Ron's fist connected with Draco's face, throwing the first of many punches. He packed a powerful punch and Draco was sent flying into Crabbe.

"You're paired up with a mudblood, what kind of Slytherin are you?" Yes, his first complete sentence was an insult aimed towards his former leader. He pulled Draco up by the collar of his robes, and the battle cry was shouted, "Get Him."

All at once the four houses joined together in a common goal, get Malfoy, all for different reasons. The Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws to protect Hermione's honor the Slytherins to hurt their traitor of a leader who defiled their name by being paired up with a mudblood. It would have been beautiful, all the houses coming together, if it wasn't to beat the crap out of Draco. A Gryffindor held him by his arms while a Slytherin delivered the punch to the gut. Harry working along side Pansy Parkinson to deliver a kick in the leg.

The teachers meanwhile, were hysterical trying to calm everyone down and rescue the injured boy. He may have been a little shit before, but that wasn't an excuse to beat him up. What ever happened to the Malfoy name?

No one listened to the headmaster's cries of stop. McGonagall and Flitwick managed to stun the more deadly students and the other professors all tried to stop everyone else. Stupefy, Petrificus Totalus, all were being cried out.

Finally they stopped, kind of; Ron had Draco in a chokehold. The students surrounded the pair so that the professors couldn't stop them. New cries of Fight! Fight! Fight! was being yelled throughout the Great Hall. No one noticed Dumbledore leaving with a worried look.

Ron being encouraged and having the chance to beat up his tormenter for the last 6 years wasn't about to stop. But Draco wouldn't go down that easy. Through it all he remained conscious, getting in a well aimed punch or kick here or there. Now though, the tension rose. He managed an elbow to the gut and Ron released him, only for a minute though because he was grabbed by Potter. It seemed he was now working with a wand. A well aimed curse hit him in the stomach and his skin turned The Gryffindor colors. That was it. He managed to use his elbow and hit Potter in the nose, and quickly grab his wand. After quite a few advanced stunning spells it was just him and Weasley. He was now almost completely drained. His head hurt, his legs hurt, everywhere hurt, and why, because of Granger. It wasn't his choice to be paired up with her, if it was anybody's fault it was the hat's. But no, he was being punished. Damn that Granger. He raised his wand in a threatening pose, if anything to intimidating the Weasel. But no, he didn't feel intimidating; he felt like crap, he probably looked that way too. Weasel rose up to the challenge with a sickening grin on his face. God, why him. The only thing that did work was his voice, and even though he had a sharp mouth, he didn't want to further piss anyone off. Weasel took a step further.

"Well Ferret Boy, see how well you do without your lackeys. This time, Malfoy, you lose, EAT SLUGS!!" He then shouted the curse he had used in second year.

Soon he was upchucking slugs. It was really disgusting. He really regretted what ever he had done to the Weasel. But this time, instead of being able to rest and slowly throw up the slugs, he was rushed again by Ron.

"Take"-punch-"that"-punch-"you"-punch-"evil"-punch-"git." Each word heavily accented by a punch to the gut.

In no time at all the slugs were all out and he and Weasley both were covered in slime. Then Ron stopped, wands were forgotten, and he reclaimed Draco in another chokehold, this time though, a deadly one. Draco was fading fast, he could hear the encouraging screams, then suddenly it stopped and he could hear the voice of an angel.

Meanwhile those that weren't fading into blackness saw the scene fold out like this. Ron with Malfoy in a chokehold, then the Great Hall doors were slammed open. In walked a pissed looking Hermione followed by a proud looking Snape and Dumbledore. As the teachers watched the scene, their smiles faded, but soon they were replaced after a shrieking Hermione stopped the fight with seven simple words.

"RONALD WEASLEY, UNHAND MY FUTURE HUSBAND IMMEDIATLEY!!!!!!!!!!!"


	6. WHAT!

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

Chapter 6: WHAT!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognize.

Reviews: Pretty Please!!!!

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers. As demanded I'm writing this as quickly as possible. Do note that this is kinda AU, but if something doesn't make sense, don't hesitate to ask.

Previously on MMB: Hermione storms into the Great Hall, upon seeing Ron with a bloodied Draco in a chokehold, she screams out, "RONALD WEASLEY, UNHAND MY FUTURE HUSBAND IMMEDIATLEY!!!!!!"

Everyone, even those that were stunned, turned their heads to see Hermione. Needless to say, she was pissed. Ron ungracefully dropped Draco to the ground. When she saw that she marched over to the pair. The students that had been blocking them immediately moved like it was Moses parting the Red Sea. No one dared approach her.

Ron, who had seen her like this but never directed towards him, had fear showing in his eyes. But she ignored him and dropped down next to Draco, who looked up at his savior. He couldn't fight his smile upon seeing her and fought to remain conscious. She however, looked sympathetic, yet skeptical at the same time.

            "Malfoy, did you provoke them at any time?"

            "No, I was attacked after the hat shouted your name." She nodded, looked up at Ron, and glared; eerily she resembled Snape at the moment. She then directed her attention back to Draco.

            "Did you prolong the attack by taunting them?"

            "No, I didn't say anything."

            "You didn't taunt Ron?"

            "No, I was the attacked here!" Everyone could see the frustration on his face. Hermione remained neutral.

            "But you did defend yourself?" He averted his eyes from her.

            "Yes." He said it with such regret that you could tell he was ashamed. Hermione grinned.

            "Good." He immediately looked up at her like she had grown another head.

            "What?" She smirked a Slytherin worthy smirk.

            "Well, if you didn't defend yourself I'd have thought you were a coward." He nodded thoughtfully.

            "Oh, but aren't you mad I hit your friends?"

            "No, you were the attacked. As far as I'm concerned they deserved a lot worse." She then gave the Gryffindors an icy glare. Draco gave a chuckle, but winced in pain.

            "Oh, sorry forgot you were hurt." She had a worried look in her eyes, this made him smile. 

            "Worried about your dear ol' future husband are you?' He said it teasingly, but she blushed and looked embarrassed.

            "You heard that huh?"

            "Fraid so. Now, would my future wife like to take me to the hospital wing, I think Potter may have broken my ribs." She blushed again, nodded, and then pointed her wand at Draco.

            "Mobilus Corpsus." 

His body levitated and she floated him through the crowd. All the students that she passed received a glare, the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors all had the decency to look ashamed. The Slytherins just returned the look.  She nodded her head towards Dumbledore then stopped by her uncle, gave him a kiss and a hug, which he returned, and proclaimed in a sweet voice, "Thanks Uncle Sevvie, give them a hard punishment though, they hurt Draco." She then turned her head so that the students couldn't see and gave him and all too familiar smirk. She then finished floating a stunned Draco out of the Great Hall. The remaining students and staff stared at the potions master with shock.

            "WHAT!!!!" Once again the houses were united in their shock. Severus merely smirked.

            "Well, what are you waiting for? As my niece said: YOU DESERVE PUNISHMENT!!!" The hall was shocked into silence.


	7. Draco, Darling, The Baby's Crying

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

Chapter 7: Draco, Darling, The baby's crying. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you might recognize…but maybe if I'm good J.K. Rowling might let me borrow Draco for a little bit…I wish!!!

Reviews: Pretty Please, With Sugar On Top!!!!!

Author's Note: Thank you to all my reviewers. I apologize if the characters seem OOC, but that's how my mind wishes they would really act. Too bad J.K. Rowling doesn't see them that way. Anyway, on with the seventh chapter.

            The way to the hospital wing was silent, considering that Draco had passed out as soon as they were clear of the Great Hall and its occupants. Hermione was floating Draco in front of her trying not to shake him up too bad. He had been delivered quite a beating. Harry and Ron were definitely going to be getting an earful, but not tonight. She figured that hearing their best friend was Snape's niece was shock enough for one night, and she didn't plan on leaving Draco's side anytime soon. She hoped that Madame Pomfrey would be able to fix him up. They entered the wing and noticed Poppy tending to the Hufflepuffs her uncle had scared away. The mediwitch could tell they were there without turning around and gestured towards the bed that Hermione had occupied earlier.

            "Just sit down over there; I'll be with you in a moment." 

Hermione placed Draco carefully on the bed then pulled up a chair next to him. Madame Pomfrey had finished and turned around. She gasped as soon as she saw him.

"Miss Snape, why didn't you say it was an emergency? What in the world happened?"

"Dumbledore wasn't lying when he said the boys were fighting. This is the result of Draco against all four houses. I don't know why the teachers couldn't stop them." Madame Pomfrey was now checking him over and casting various spells to see what was injured.

"Well dear, don't spread it around, but if all four houses worked together, they could overthrow the staff. Now it seems Mister Malfoy has been thoroughly thrashed. I'll have to give him a potion to stop the internal bleeding,"

"Internal Bleeding?" Hermione's face turned into one of shock and concern.

"Yes dear, internal bleeding. He received quite a few punches and kicks to the stomach. But don't worry, with the use of magic it isn't considered serious. Now, he will also need to have an antibruise potion spread on the skin, you know how he is about his looks, and he'll have to stay overnight. With some rest he should have a complete recovery. You got him here just in time."

"So it's nothing too serious?"

"Nothing that I can't fix. Now I'm going to need you to wake him up so he can take the potion. I'll be right back, just let me get it." With that said Poppy left and went into her office. Hermione stared at Draco on the bed. 

"Well Sleeping Beauty, time to wake up." She reached over and shook his left arm a bit. That seemed to be the only place that wasn't bruising as much. She leaned over so her mouth was by his ear. "Draco, time to wake up." No response. "Draco, come on, we need you to join us in the land of the living." Still he didn't stir. "Draco Malfoy, get your lazy ass up so you can take this damn potion." He remained asleep, though his mouth turned up into a smile. He did however whisper something that made Hermione's eyebrows touch her forehead.

"Well, well, honey. I've only heard you talk like that in bed." At first she had figured that he thought she was some other girl, but his next phrase told her he knew exactly who was with him. "Does that mean you want to go again my sweet Hermione?"  

She didn't know if he was dreaming or messing with her, but if the snore was any indication, he was in dreamland. Somehow, knowing that he was dreaming of her, made her smile. But he still needed to wake up. Then an evil idea crossed her mind. He was in dreamland, and she could definitely take advantage of that. She was definitely a Snape. 

"Draco darling, I need you to get up." She smirked when he started replying.

"Why luv, do you need to be ravished? I thought you'd be tired after last time." Again Hermione was surprised. She checked to see if anyone was there, but Madam Pomfrey was still in her office.

"Why, what happened last time?" 

"Well honey there was a little bit of this," he reached over and placed a hand on her bum. "And definitely some of this," His other hand snaked around her neck and brought her face towards his, he stopped when they were about a centimeter apart. He smirked and in a husky voice that made her legs turn to jelly, decided to talk instead of snog. "Oh yeah, definitely a lot of this." Then in an instant his lips were on hers taking control of all her senses. To say she was surprised was an understatement, but she definitely wasn't complaining. But as his tongue started to seek entrance to her mouth, she remembered that he needed medical attention. She pulled away and removed his hands from her bum, and with the small portion of her mind that was functioning, remembered her idea to wake him up. 

"Draco, honey, as much as I would love to continue this," she wasn't lying when she said this ether, "You need to get up. The baby's crying."   

Her words had the desired effect and his eyes snapped open. The first words out of his mouth were, 

"The baby!" but he saw Hermione, did a very unMalfoy like thing and blushed, then quickly shut up. She however had raised and eyebrow and smirked, so he had remembered his dream.

"What baby?" His eyes widened and he looked nervous.

"No baby, what are you talking about?" He diverted his eyes so that he wasn't staring at her lips or her eyes.

"Well, as soon as you woke up you said-"

"I know what I said, but if you hadn't noticed I'm delirious from all the blows to the head."  She remembered why she had woken him up in the first place and her face turned into a mask of concern.

"Are you okay, no, stupid question, of course you aren't okay, you've just had the crap beaten out of you by my bloody best friends." He rose an eyebrow.

"Well Granger, when did you get such a mouth on you?" She realized she was rambling and focused on the beaten boy.

"One, I've always had a mouth on me, at school though I tend to shut it up. And two you can't call me Granger anymore, I'm a-" She was interrupted by madam Pomfrey coming out of her office with a potion in hand.

"Miss Snape, glad to see you were able to wake him up. But I wonder why you didn't just use magic? Mister Malfoy, you've just received quite a beating and I need you to take this potion." She offered it to him, but he didn't take it. His mind was trying to wrap around the idea of Hermione being called Miss Snape. He turned to the girl at his side.

"Snape! You're really his niece aren't you? I thought he was kidding, or that I was delirious!" Madame Pomfrey and Hermione both snickered.

"Yes Draco, I am Snape's niece." She had on a grin the size of Texas.

"Bloody Hell!"

"Mister Malfoy, I ask that you watch your language. Now if you'd take this potion we can start on

making you well again." He nodded and silently took the potion. Luckily it wasn't a horrid tasting one. He could feel the magic working as his stomach started fixing itself. He also noticed, to his satisfaction, that Hermione wasn't planning on leaving his side.

About two hours later he was feeling much better. Hermione remained at his side, thinking he was asleep. Madame Pomfrey had since retired to her chambers, for it had been a long night. He was thinking, (A/N: yes, I know, not something he's known to do, but bear with me,) about the upcoming project, being married to Hermione, and life in general. He replayed the attack in his head. Was it really so wrong to be paired up with a Gryffindor? He wondered what would happed after everyone found out that she was Professor Snape's niece. He was suddenly aware of a small sigh escaping the girl next to him.

            "You don't have to stay here you know." He smirked when he saw her jump a bit.

            "You're awake?"

            "Point for Little-Miss-States-The-Obvious."

            "Well sorry, you're supposed to be asleep." She shifted around a bit in her chair. He could see she was uncomfortable.

            "You don't have to stay you know, I can fend for myself. Why don't you go back to your nice comfy bed and find out who your friends got paired up with." He saw her roll her eyes.

            "As appealing as that sounds, I don't want to leave."

            "Why?" W_hy would anyone want to stay with him? No one ever had before._

            "Well, one: because I'm pissed at them for beating the crap out of you, two: they just found out that the evil teacher that's supposed to hate me is my uncle," _See, she's just staying so she doesn't have to face her friends. "But most importantly I'm staying because I'm worried about you and don't think you should have to be alone." __What!! She was worried about him. After all that he had done to her, she cared enough to stay with him._

_            "Well, I'm glad that you care." There was complete sincerity in his voice. _

            "Yeah, well," she shifted again, "God these chairs are uncomfortable. I think Madame Pomfrey puts them here so the visitors won't stay." He chuckled, and then became brave.

            "Well, since you're uncomfortable, and I have this nice, huge, comfy bed to myself, why don't you join me?" He raised the covers inviting her in.

            "Well..."

            "Well what, it's not like we won't be doing anything wrong. You are my fiancé, in a sense." He watched her roll her eyes and grin.

            "Fine, just keep your hands and lips to yourself; I wouldn't want to scare off my new uncle if he saw us like that." He pictured what Snape would do to him if they were caught. Favorite student or no, he'd be dead. Then he thought of what she had said.

            "When did I not keep my lips to myself?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked as she blushed. Then she returned the smirk.

            "When you kissed me in your sleep." This time he blushed.

            "Just get in." 

            "Fine…Lover Lips." She crawled in the bed and screeched when he attacked her. He covered her mouth and tickled her mercilessly.

            "Say, uncle, no wait, he'd kill me. Say Draco Malfoy is the sexiest guy in the world and I'm extremely lucky to be getting married to him." He heard her mumble the words and smiled. He released her mouth and gave it a quick kiss. "And don't you forget it." He then pulled her closer and kept a protective arm around her waist, but minding his manners. "Night, Hermione, luv." Then he fell into a peaceful sleep.

She managed a "night Draco darling," but beyond that she couldn't speak. He, Draco, Sex God, Malfoy, had kissed her, willingly, and he wasn't asleep this time. She felt a flutter in her stomach. This may have been wrong, but then why did it feel so right. She too fell into a peaceful sleep, wrapped in the arms of her new protector.

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVEIWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREI

A/N: So, what did you think? Sorry if I didn't do well with the kissing scene, but I thought it looked okay. Do me a favor and REVIEW. What did you think about his dream? I was sitting in study hall and the idea just came to me. But here's something for you to ponder: What will happen the next morning? Hmmmmm. Give me any ideas on who you think should catch them together. Snape maybe? Or what if Harry and Ron sneak in? The possibilities are endless. We have a three day weekend so I'll try to get out the next chapter or two very soon. 

Thanx,

     Jezebel


	8. The Staff Meeting

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

Chapter 8: The Staff Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognize, that honor goes to the wonderful, yet lazy, J.K. Rowling and all the little people at Warner Brothers. 

Reviews: Pretty Please. With sugar and cherries on top!!!!!

Author's Note: SOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry guys. I've been really really busy with school work. I'll try to get out more soon.

Thanks to all my reviewers, you've given me some interesting ideas.

This next chapter skips ahead a little bit. I've decided to tell you whose going where by the way of a staff meeting. It could get pretty interesting. 

It was late. All of the teachers were seated around Dumbledore's office. It was a semi-emergancy staff meeting. They were currently discussing punishment for Draco and the class trip.

"So, it's all agreed then, five points will be taken off for each student involved in the incident, and all further Hogsmeade trips will be suspended for the seventh years, excluding Draco and Hermione." As Dumbledore said this, the arithmacy teacher was calculating how many points were subtracted, and the other teachers were nodding in agreement.

"Severus, is this okay for you." Everyone turned to the potions master who was sitting by the fire, not really paying attention. His thoughts were on his new neice.

"Yes, Albus, it'll do." The headmaster smiled and clasped his hands together, his eyes with that merry twinkle.

"All right then, now lets go over the groups and what information we have for the trip, Minerva?"

"Of course Albus. Our first group is Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley, Pansy Parkinson and Vincent Crabbe, and Blaise Zambini and Gregory Goyle. These students will be staying in Wales, for chaperones we might want to consider," it went on like this for over an hour naming the students and where they would live, and prospective chaperones. Finally they came to the only group we really care about.

"And lastly we have our American group. Harry Potter and Virginia Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger,"

"Snape." Severus interrupted.

"All right, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Snape. Now this group will be staying in a small town in the state of Wisconsin. We've decided that since this group is full of troublemakers," the staff all chuckled at this, for it was very true, "a small town would be best so they won't notice anything abnormal, also it has been decided that each student should have a personal chaperone. Now we need to contact Molly first, and we should tell Miss Weasley what is going on. Albus?" He nodded and threw some floo powder into the fire. A while later Molly Weasley's head appeared.

"Albus, dear me, what on earth is it? If it was Fred or George I'd know but they aren't there anymore." The staff all surpressed grins at the mention of their former pupils and notorious tricksters.

"No, Molly, nothing's wrong, we're just discussing the annual seventh year muggle regulation."

In the fire the head just nodded understandingly. "All right, where am I off to this year with that boy of mine?" Albus mearly smiled.

"Actually Molly, you'll be with two of your kids. It seems your daughter was chosen by the hat."

"Really, well, wait, who is her partner?"

"It's young mister Potter."

"Well, tell me you didn't see that one coming. Of course I'll chaperone, just tell me where, and if I might ask, who is Ron's partner?"

"You'll be heading to America, Wisconsin to be exact. And it seems that mister Weasley is going to be a single parent."

"Oh really, well that's new. Well, just send me the details and I'll be there."

"All right, see you soon Molly." Her head disappeared with a "pop".

"Albus, that takes care of one of the Weasley's, what about the other?" A twinkle appeared in the headmaster's eye.

"I was thinking of calling on a friend for that duty, Remus Lupin?" the staff nodded their approval and even Snape agreed.

"Now then that's two down three to go."

"Yes, I believe that Sirus will want to accompany Mister Potter, and since it's late I'll contact Narcissa tomorrow. So that only leaves Miss Snape." At this everyone turned toward Severus. He rolled his eyes.

"A vacation with Potter and Black, wonderful. Fine Albus, sign me up, but keep in mind I might kill one of them." The headmaster smiled with his approval.

"All right, that takes care of everything. We'll give out details later on. Now Severus, tell us about your new niece." The room came to life as everyone listened for gossip.


	9. Hermione Athena Snape, What In The Blood...

Marriage, Muggle Life, And Babies

Chapter 9: Hermione Athena Snape, What In The Bloody Hell Do You Think You're Doing?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognize.

Reviews: Pretty Please!! With sugar and cherries and sprinkles on top!!!

Author's Note: The reviews are in and you've answered my question, who should walk in on Hermione and Draco. I've decided to not tell you until the end of the story.

JUST KIDDING J 

You'll just have to read to find out. But if you look at the title, you might have a clue, as to whom. Hey, that rhymes. Yay Me!!

Okay, it's really early in the morning and I'm tired, so don't hold this chapter against me. Hopefully though you'll enjoy the creation of my sick mind.

I'm going to shut up now.

Any minute.

Yep, I'm stayin' quiet.

Nope, I'm gonna do it.

You won't hear a peep, I promise.

Opps, I had my fingers crossed.

I'm going to shut up now, really.

Why don't you guys believe me?

Am I annoying you yet?

Do you want me to type the story?

Do yuh, do yuh, do yuh?

Okay, quit throwing rotten fruit, it's not that bad.

Oh, you want the story,

Well why didn't you say so.

Ladies and Gentlemen: Boys and Girls: Here I present to you, the greatest show on earth. The Ringling Brothers are proud to present,

Opps, wrong introduction.

Aha, here it is.

We the people, of the United States,

Nope, that's the constitution. 

Sorry, I'm looking for it and, wait, is this it?

We are gathered here today, to witness the the union between,

Sorry, that doesn't come for quite a while.

I'll just keep on looking, won't I.

Be right back.

Okay, I found it. Ahem, (clears throat)

AND ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Loud applause from the bored fans. J

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            It was early at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Severus Snape made his way through the halls ignoring the angry stares of his seventh year students, He was going to see his new niece and nothing could put a damper on that. He was met at the doorway by Madame Pomfrey.

            "Good morning Severus, you seem to be in a good mood."

            "Nice observational skills. I'm here to see Hermione and to check on Draco." 

            "Well, you can accompany me; I was just heading in there to check on them myself." They weaved their way to the privacy curtain and pulled it aside.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

            Ron and Harry rushed through the halls thankful for the invisibility cloak. At least no one would question them about their goal, to apologize to Hermione. They had overheard McGonagall talking about her being in the hospital wing. She had apparently stayed with Malfoy all night. Both weren't really sorry for the way they acted, but were sorry that they had gotten into trouble. Plus they wanted to know what Snape was talking about when he said niece.

            They were silent as they entered and both heard Snape and Pomfrey conversing. They followed behind them as they moved to their friends' bed. But they weren't paying attention and slammed into Snape's back as he stopped abruptly. Both froze in fear, and then wondered why they weren't expelled already. Cautiously they peered around their potions master, and their eye's widened at the sight.

Oh come on, I'm not that cruel. J

Malfoy and Hermione were curled up asleep. She was using him as a pillow and Draco's hand was wrapped around her waste. The invisibility cloak was pulled of by a red-faced Weasley. Harry gulped at the thought of punishment from Snape, but their potions master was too shocked to do anything. Harry grabbed the back of Ron's robes so he wouldn't finish the job he started last night. Finally Snape got over the shock.

            "Hermione Athena Snape, What In The Bloody Hell Do You Think You're Doing?"

            Both students' eyes' opened at his outburst. They were still half asleep but they knew they were in trouble. Madame Pomfrey seemed to get over her shock too.

            "Well I never. Never in all my history of working here at Hogwarts have I ever seen anything like this. Mr. Malfoy, Miss Snape, what on earth do you think you're doing?"

            Both teens knew the reason that what they were doing had never occurred under Pomfrey's watch. All students and even some teacher's were afraid of Pomfrey's wrath. But at the moment they were tired. Add to the fact that Draco was sore all over and enjoying having the comfort of Hermione in his arms, well he was a little irritated.

            "What does it bloody look like to you? We're trying to sleep. And if you don't mind I'm tire, sore, and comfortable at the moment…………So Go Away!!!!"

            Okay, maybe a little irritated was an understatement. He was actually really pissed off, but that's still not an excuse to yell at the widely known arse-whole of a potions master that happened to be your favorite teacher and head of your house……

            Not to mention the fact that you've just been caught in bed with his new niece that he's highly protective of. Basically Draco signed his death wish.

            "Mr. Malfoy, while it might seem innocent that you're in bed with MY niece, I hope it penetrates through you're thick skull that there are more then one beds for a reason. As a teacher I'm taking 50 points for Slytherin and detention until you graduate. Then when your kids attend Hogwarts, they too will serve detention for me until they graduate. As will your grandchildren and great-grandchildren. Now as an uncle, I think I just might finish the job that Mr. Weasley started last night, so you might not have to worry about the future generation of Malfoys."

            Madame Pomfrey looked at Severus and knew he wasn't kidding. She immediately grabbed his arm

            "Now Severus, as serious as this is, I think you're being a little harsh."

            "A little?" was Draco's outraged yell.

            "Mr. Malfoy, I'm trying to help you, I suggest that you stay quiet. Now Severus, you will not be beating Mr. Malfoy up. And while the points are justified, I don't think that much detention for Mr. Malfoy and the future generation of Malfoy's will suffice. I say a weeks worth should do it. And to be fair, aren't you forgetting about your niece?"

            Severus internally fumed, but accepted.

            "Hermione, 20 points from Gryffindor and you're grounded."

            "What? You're grounding me?"  
            "Yes, be glad it's not for the rest of your life."

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

            Now let's not forget Ron and Harry. They had finally come out of the shock of Hermione and Draco being together, but then Snape took points from Slytherin. His own house! When he only took 20 points from Gryffindor, they looked to each other and grinned. Then they heard it.

            "And 40 points from Misters Weasley and Potter for skipping class, use of an invisibility cloak, and bumping into a teacher."

            Their grins vanished, but you could see they were still relieved, they had only lost 40 points.

            "And I meant 40 points each." Their faces fell instantly.

A/N: I know I didn't address the issue of Ron and Harry dealing with Snape being Hermione's uncle, but I had written it before and just now noticed it. I guess they have really selective hearing. But don't worry, they will question that conversation. And for all those reviewers who wanted to know what was up with Ron, he's not gay. His love interest just doesn't go to Hogwarts. So yes, he will be meeting up with someone in that small town. And as for Harry being with Ginny, yes, I know she's a year younger but she will just complete her graduation assignment a year early. Hope you liked this chapter. Toodles. 


	10. Apologies, a Rivalry Dismissed, and a Se...

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

Chapter 10: Apologies, a Rivalry Dismissed, and a Secret Friendship Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you guys might recognize.

Reviews: Pretty Please!!! I really like knowing what you guys think. J

A/N: Thank you guys. I got over a hundred reviews and I'm really happy. J (Doing happy dance in chair)

I plan to continue writing if I keep getting reviews, but I'll probably just write anyway. So tell me what you think. And I hope you liked my last chapter. I couldn't choose between the characters so I just choose them all. Now on with the story.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

                After taking points off, Snape left Draco and Hermione in the hospital wing to cool down. He would rather not like to be sent to Azkaban for murdering Draco. He also didn't think Narcissa would appreciate it. Madame Pomfrey had checked out Draco and declared him in good health, but he couldn't leave the Hospital Wing until tomorrow. Now she was attending the Hufflepuffs from the night before. 

                Hermione and Draco stared at Harry and Ron. After Snape left, an akward silence remained. Finally Hermione broke the silence.

                "So, what are you doing here." Both boys looked at their feet and refused to face her. They shuffled from side to side. Harry spoke up.

                "We came to apologize."

                "No, we, owww" Ron had inturrupted, but Harry had elbowed him.

                "We think we might have done something wrong last night."

                "You  think?" Draco was a little miffed at previous events and he still ached a bit.

                "Okay, we did do something wrong, but we only did it cuz we love you Herm. And before last night you haven't had anything to do with, Him. We only wanted to protect you." He elbowed Ron again.

                "Yeah Mione. We just did it because you're important to us. We didn't think you'd want to be married with that Slytherin scum."

                "Hey!" shouted Draco. He might have agreed, but it was his houses' honor. Hermione was sitting there with tears in her eyes. Unbeknownst to everyone, she had been receiving extra hormones like all the other seventh year girls so they'd  have the full effect of a pregnant woman. Needless to say she was a little emotional. She got up and pulled the boys into a hug.

                "I love you guys too. You know I do, but what you did was still wrong. I haven't really spent a lot of time with Draco, but from what I have seen, he's not the bad guy we've made him out to be. And I want you to try, for me, to please get along."

                Draco was stunned. She was defending him and telling them to be nice to him. The world must be ending. The boys were also stunned. She wanted them to get along with the guy who'd teased and had been a jerk to them for six years. But then they saw the look in her eye, the one that said they better do what she said or their friendship might be over. Both looked to each other and nodded.

                "Okay, Draco, so far you've never given me a reason to like you. Face it. Were enemies," Hermione's face crumbled at Harry's words, "but I'm going to total all that up to the fact that your father ruled you. So I'm willing to try and get along, but only for Hermione's sake… and the fact we're probably going to have to live together." Hermione looked up sharply and gave a look of disbelief only riveled by the look on Draco's face. Ron then stepped forward.

                "Malfoy, I don't like you. I don't want to like you. I don't have to like you. But see, there's this amazing girl in my life that I wouldn't give up for anything in the world. So here's the deal, I'm willing to tolorate your presence. I'm not going to be nice and I doubt we'll ever be friends, but this girl, she see's something in you that she likes, and no matter how much that notion boggles my mind, she's usually right, and I don't want to ever lose her, espeacially to you." 

                After a moments pause, Hermione threw her arms around a startled Ron. He paused for a second, then hugged her back with twice as much enthusiasm. He could tell she was crying. He waited a few moments then broke her sobs.

                "Hermione, Mione, your getting my shirt wet." She looked up at him, gave him a mock glare, then hit him with her sleeve. He grinned.

                "Anyone ever tell you that you hit like a girl." She pursed her lips into a straight line and gave him a look that looked eerily like Professor McGonagall. 

                "I am a girl." Ron stared down at her with fake surprise.

                "Really? You mean for all these years I've been hanging out with a girl? Harry, check this out, Hermione's a girl." Hermione fumed and jumped on him hitting him with both hands. In the background Harry was laughing it up and even Draco was chuckling. Finally Ron took a hold of her arms and pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

                "Love, yuh Mione." From his chest came the muffled reply of Hermione.

                "Right back atcha Ron."  Then everyone went silent, not wanting to ruin the moment. After a few moments Draco became restless.

                "Pott…Harry, God it feels weird saying that, what did you mean when you said we'd be living together?" Harry smiled mischeviously and pulled up a chair on the side of his bed. Ron released Hermione, who curled up in the bed next to Draco, then pulled up another chair next to Harry. 

                "Well, you know how we all get to go to different countries and stuff?" At their nods they contiued. "It seems that we all will be going to America together." Both Draco and Hermione looked at Harry in disbelief. Finally Draco closed his mouth.

                "How do you know?" Harry grinned.

                "Dumbledore came and told us last night." Hermione grinned and gave a whoop of joy.

                "So we're all going to be together in America? Just us?" At this Harry's grin faltered and Ron took up the role of into-giver.

                "Nope, we all get chaperones. And apparently since we all have been known to find mischeif, we each get our own chaperone." Everyone nodded in silent agreement, then the boys remembered their other reason for coming. Harry voiced the question.

                "Mione, why was Snape saying that you're his niece? And now that I think about it, Pomfrey called you Miss Snape." Hermione paled. She knew that they were gonna know, but she was afraid it woud ruin the moment. She was rescued by her uncle who entered the hospital wing, robes billowing behind him.

                "What it means, Mister Potter, is exactly what you said. Hermione here happens to be my niece." The boys looked at each other in a stunned silence. Then they nodded. Ron spoke up.

                "Okay, I meant what I said before, Mione I don't want to lose you, so I'm going to not make a big deal of this and I plan to  live in a life of denile where you are not related to Him." He emphasized the word him by pointing to Snape. Harry nodded in a silent agreement. Snape looked to Hermione and gestured to the photo album he carried with him.

                "Can I burst their illusion with reality?" He had an evil smile on his face. Hermione looked at the book and knew what he was getting at. Draco, Harry, and Ron however, were in confusion. She nodded.

                "Don't you guys want to see my baby pictures?" The boys all looked at each other, bound by not having a clue what was going on. They knew it was some form of trap, but it was better to get it over with. They nodded. Snape handed to book to Hermione and the boys all watched on as she opened the first page. At once they gasped at what they saw: a picture of four babies, one in pink with brown tufts of hair, the other three in blue, one with red hair, one with messy jet-black hair, and the last with platinum blond hair. The identities of the babies were in a looped writing underneath the picture; Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Draco. It was right next to the title of the book: Friends Forever.


	11. A Friendship Revealed

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

Chapter 11: A Friendship Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you might recognize even though I wish I did.

Reviews: Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/N: Hope you liked my last chapter. Here's the deal, for some reason that I can't fathom, I can't write the next chapters when I'm at home, except when absolutely necessary. I do my best writing when I'm in study hall (where I am now). So I will probably be updating on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. I hope that suits everyone and I'll try to do at least one chapter a week. 

Now on with the story.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

            "Don't you guys want to see my baby pictures?" The boys all looked at each other, bound by not having a clue what was going on. They knew it was some form of trap, but it was better to get it over with. They nodded. Snape handed the book to Hermione and the boys all watched on as she opened the first page. At once they gasped at what they saw: a picture of four babies, one in pink with brown tufts of hair, the other three in blue, one with red hair, one with messy jet-black hair, and the last with platinum blond hair. The identities of the babies were in a looped writing underneath the picture; Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Draco. It was right next to the title of the book: Friends Forever.

            The boys turned all at once to Snape as if looking for answers. Severus was just observing with an evil grin. He rose his eyebrow at their confusion. 

            "What, you want an explaination?" They nodded. He looked to Hermione who was trying very hard not to laugh. He sighed.

            "All right. Now what I'm about to say probably should NOT be repeated in any other Slytherin's presence because they would probably die of shock and I'd like to keep my students alive. But before I explain anything, why don't you check out the rest of the book." He said it as a command and not a question. They nodded silently and went back to the book. 

            It was filled to the brim with baby pictures. There wasn't a single inch of room that didn't have one of their faces. It also had pictures of their parents. Harry made a loud gasp when he saw the group photo. Lily and James held up a baby him, Molly and Arthur held up Ron and Narcissa held a baby Draco. What shocked him was Snape standing at his mother's elbow holding Hermione. He was laughing with her while James scowled. Another thing that caught his eye were the rest of the Mauraders. Luckily Peter wasn't present, but Sirius was there looking like a love struck teenager at Narcissa, while Remus was looking at Molly out of the corner of his eye. The teens all rose an eyebrow at that. 

            There were a lot more pictures like that. Sirius was clearly in love with Narcissa and from the pictures you could tell he adored Draco as well. There were heartwarming ones of them all sleeping because apparently they had shared a crib. There were a few shots of the rest of the Weasley family, but no more of Arthur. His place had been replaced with Remus, much to Ron's confusion. Nearing the end of the book you could see a pregnant Molly, and in scripted writing, a handwritten label of _Virginia/Thomas. The pictures of James were few, but pictures of Lily and Severus were in high supply. Hermione, it seemed, was in a lot of the pictures and she didn't have one designated parent that she was with. _

            Then they found them, the embarassing pictures. The boys all howled with laughter when they spotted baby Hermione in the bathtub and getting her diaper changed. Quite a few jokes were shared over if she had changed much. She replied by hitting them each on the head and turning the page which displayed them in the bathtub. There was a certain one at the bottom of the page that made everyone laugh, and Harry freeze in fear: Snape was changing his diaper and you could tell he was calming him down by rubbing his stomache. When Severus saw it he groaned, but grinned.

            "Yes, Potter, when you were a baby I took care of you. And as much as I hate to admit it, out of these clowns," he pointed at Ron and Draco, "you happened to be my favorite. Tell me, do you remember being sung to?" Harry nodded.

            "Yeah, my dad used to sing me to sleep." At this Snape gave and all out smile and a chuckle. 

            "Nope, James couldn't sing if his life depended on it. That was me you remember. I had to sing to you every night or you wouldn't sleep." Harry's eyes widened and Ron burst out laughing. Then Snape turned his grin on him.

            "Weasley, I wouldn't recommend laughing at Harry's expense. After all, it was you who required having your stomache rubbed by me or the entire house would be up all night. I don't know how, but you were able to recognize whose hands were whose. You drove everyone crazy." Ron visably paled and at once the rest of the group started laughing. When Snape turned to the couple on the bed Draco smiled.

            "So what embarassing thing did you do to make me sleep? Rock me in a rocking chair?" He gave an self assured grin that Snape found a little irritating. 

            "No, Mister Malfoy, I didn't do anything for you. And it was Hermione that I rocked to sleep. You however had a different method of falling asleep, and I wasn't the one to administer it. That honor goes to Black." Draco's eyes widened in surprise, but other then that he didn't show his embarrassement. 

            "What did he have to do?" Snape grinned which made Draco a tad bit nervous.

            "Nothing much, he only gave you 'the treatment'"

            "the treatment?"

            "Yes, if I remember correctly, he had to jump up and down in the nursery while you giggled your self to sleep. Keep in mind that while this happened,  I was sitting in a rocking chair rocking Hermione in one hand, one had in the crib rubbing Ron's stomache, and singing a lullaby to Harry." The group pictured it in their heads and all fell into laughter. Harry spoke up.

            "You know, maybe your not such an evil, greasy git." Ron nodded earnestly in agreement. Severus mearly chuckled.

            "Well Harry, you've found me out. Now keep in mind that if anyone else figures out my secret, YOU'RE ALL DOOMED." The group all fell into peels of laughter again. Harry grinned.

            "You called me by my first name!"

            "Would you rather me call you The-Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die?" Harry smiled.

            "No, but tell us, how were you friends with our parents. I know you hated Sirius and my dad, but what's up with you and my mom?" Severus smiled, at that moment a second year Ravenclaw showed up and saw him, she sqeaked in fear then ran off. This made the group laugh again. Finally when they were done Severus began his story.

            "All right. I'm not going to go into detail; I'll just give you the basics."

            "Why?" the question was voiced by Ron.

            "Because, your mother would kill me if I didn't wait for her. And I'd rather have everyone here to tell you the tail, give you different opinions and all that rot. Now as I was saying, I met Lily, Narcissa, and Molly on the train. A ran into Lily, literally, and we decided to stick together, less chance of being run over by the crazy older kids. Anyway, we shared an apartment on the train. Halfway through the train ride, Narcissa and Molly knocked on the door wanting to know if they could join us. A few older Slytherins had been harassing them. To make the long story short we were unseperatable (A/N: not sure on the spelling?)  since, kinda like the Dream Team." At this he gave the Gryffindor Trio a pointed look. Hermione's brow was furrowed.

            "I thought you were a Slytherin?"

            "I was. Cissa and I went to Slytherin, Lily and Molly were sorted into Gryffindor. Yes, it was uncommon that we got along, but we were friends before the house rivalries set in. That was also why I didn't like your father or the rest of the Marauders." He said this looking at Harry with a mocking voice.

            "They didn't like that Lily befriended Cissa and I. No matter what they did, both girls would all defend me. After our third year they gave up on Cissa because Black had a crush on her, but they didn't like that I was with Lily." Harry's eyes got wide.

            "You dated my mother?"

            "No, I was friends with your mother. But yes, we dated for a short period in time, but it was like kissing your sister." The boys grimaced at the visual.

            "And we remained friends past our Hogwarts years. I learned to tolerate James' presence, but we never ever had a friendship. Then disaster struck and…" He paused. The teens all had curious looks wanting him to go on but he held up a hand.

            "Basically we were friends. I still have contact with Molly and Cissa," Then off Ron's look, "Yes Weasley, how do you think your mother knows about everything you and your brothers do. And I will continue being their friends. We all hoped you'd be the best of friends, and now it looks like we'll get our wish. And as for all the details and what happened after, well, I'm not going to explain now, but maybe in time. Now, Harry, Ron, I believe you have class. Hermione, you have my permission to stay here with Draco. Draco, get better, I don't think I could have a good potions class with these two. See you at dinner." With that he gave Hermione a kiss on the forehead, and then exited the Hospital Wing. Ron and Harry got up, said their goodbyes, and then left brainstorming how to tell Ginny she'd be married to Harry. The remaining couple looked at each other, noticed they were alone, and proceeded to snog until Madame Pomfrey interrupted, then they had an innocent conversation over the duties of wife and husband. All in all it had been a good morning.


	12. I'm Sorry, I Can't Be Your Wife

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

Chapter 12: I'm Sorry, I Can't Be Your Wife

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

Reviews: Yes, Please!!!!!

&%&%&%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

            Ginny Weasley had had the oddest day. After hearing about the fight, or attack, on Malfoy, she had given Ron a stern talking to. Actually she had yelled at both boys, but she had to pretend Harry wasn't there in order to say anything at all. Yes, she still HUGE crush on Harry Potter, but she didn't really make it public knowledge anymore. Most people thought she was over him, but the truth was she just hid it really well. She could manage not blush when being spoken to by Harry, she didn't have to leave the room anymore, and there were no more clumsy accidents. When it came to conversation though, well, that's where disaster struck. She didn't stutter anymore, but her entire mind would go blank and she'd forget how to talk. One word answers were all she could manage. So actually having to yell and use big words was a test on her emotions.

            Then the next morning and afternoon, all the seventh years had been whispering about her. Apparently someone got the image that she and Harry were together. So rumors had been flying around about the youngest Weasley and the famous Harry Potter and their plans to elope. This of course had sent all the other not-so-secret-admirers of Harry in a frenzy, even her roommates wouldn't speak to her.

            Now she had entered the common room and everyone had gone silent. She rose and eyebrow and proceeded to dump her books on her bed. Her roommates had cleared out as she came up the stairs, now she was alone. She was just going to start on homework, when she realized, she had left her bag in potions. Granted Snape had been in an uncharacteristic happy mood and wasn't as hard on the Gryffindors, she still didn't want to face his wrath, but her essay was due tomorrow and she needed all of her things. She got up, went through the common room (It immediately went silent) to the corridor.

            As she made her way into the dungeons, she pondered on how many points she would lose. Gryffindor wasn't even close to winning the house cup after last night's entertainment, a nice round of kick-the-Draco. Still, she didn't want to put them further behind. The only good thing was that Slytherin was even farther behind in points. Slowly she entered the classroom, and as luck would have in, Snape was sitting at his desk. She was sooo dead.

            "Miss Weasley, do you have a reason to be here?" He said it as if he was merely curious unlike the bastard that he was.

            "Yes, Professor Snape, I left my bag here." He nodded thoughtfully. She took this as a good sign and went to retrieve her things. As she was leaving the classroom, she heard his voice.

            "Miss Weasley, about these rumors, I don't know who started them, but I can assure you that it will not affect yours or Harry's grade." This made her stop in her tracks. Did he just call Harry, Harry?  And what did he mean by it wouldn't affect our grades?

            "Sorry sir, I'm not sure I understand." She said this as she turned to face him; He in turn got up from is desk and leaned on it like it was a casual conversation between friends.

            "Miss Weasley, as I'm sure that they told you, your grade will be dependent on the successfulness of your marriage and child with Harry. Now, I'm guessing that some seventh year must have let it slip, probably Longbottom." He was speaking thoughtfully, but Ginny's mind had stopped working when he said marriage, and child, to/with Harry. What on earth was he on? Must be the chemicals from brewing potions all day.

            "Sorry, sir, what do you mean my marriage to Harry? And what do you mean by child?" she knew she shouldn't question Snape, but she was bordering on hysterical. Snape stopped and looked at her in a puzzling way.

            "I'm taking about your project. The trip to America, having a baby to take care of, living as a muggle, Surely Albus or Minerva told you." When she got wide eyes and shook her head no, he became nervous.

            "Oh bollocks, all right, it's Virginia, isn't it?" Ginny was to busy wondering what was going on to notice who she was speaking to.

            "Now, its Ginny, only my mum calls me Virginia, or Thomas, depending on if I'm in pants or a dress." At this she got a shock when Snape smiled and chuckled a bit. When he stopped he was grinning.

            "Okay, Ginny, I can't believe they didn't tell your, but here's the deal. All of the seventh years have to go on a trip to complete their project. They will each receive a partner, decided by the sorting hat, and they will have to have a mock marriage, raise a baby, and live like muggles. Now it's not common, but certainly not unheard of, but sometimes a student's match will be with someone that is in a younger grade. In this case, it has happened. Last night when Harry put on the hat, your name came out. So now you will have to complete your project a little bit early. Now you can't tell anyone else, and when asked where you'll be going, you should tell people you're going to be in a transfer program in America, because that's were you and Mister Potter have been chosen to go." As he said all this, Ginny stared at him in shock. Harry was her perfect match, Snape was being nice, and he called her Ginny! She must have been dreaming. She pinched herself.

            "Ginny what are you doing?" He said this with real concern in his voice.

            "Checking to see if I'm dreaming, which I'm not, so I have to ask it the potions you are brewing have mixed up your head." She didn't care that he was a teacher, her evil potions master, she wanted to vent and he happened to be there. To her ultimate surprise, he just sat there and waited for the end of her tirade. 

            "Are you finished yet? I've learned not to interrupt red heads when they're mad." He said all this in a calming voice, the grin still on his face. Oddly enough his face didn't crack. When she didn't say anything else he continued. "Now that you are finished, I think I should take you to the hospital wing." She stared at him in confusion.

            "Why?"

            "Because I think you might want the details of your project and all of your roommates are currently down there visiting Mr. Malfoy. And I think you might need a claming potion so you don't kill Harry. Your grade would probably suffer if that were to occur." She now had confusion written all over her face, but nodded and followed him silently as he led the way.

            On the walk down to the hospital wing, she received quite a few sympathy looks as she passed her classmates. They might have hated her at the moment, but not even Voldemort deserved to be in trouble with Snape. At this the potions master merely raised an eyebrow and proceeded to float down the hallway with his prisoner, or that's what it looked like to anybody else.

            When they finally reached their destination, she could hear voices from within. They were all talking civilly to Malfoy, which only mad her more confused. From what she gathered from the conversation, Harry and Ron were leaving to tell her what she already knows, and Hermione and Draco were giving them suggestions on how to tell her. She looked up at Snape who was grinning evilly. He leaned down and whispered to her.

            "Play dumb, I want to see what they come up with." She nodded and decided she'd do one better. The boys were definitely in for revenge for not filling her in.

            Ron and Harry stopped when they came from around the privacy screen.'

            "Ginny, we were just looking for you, well, Harry needs to tell you something." Ron was rocking back and for the nervously and Harry gave him a glare, as he was elected to tell her the news. Fro, behind the curtain, Malfoy made his presence known.

            "Hey Potter, move the curtain, I've always dreamed of your death." Harry complied with the request, after all, moral support was needed, and Ginny wouldn't kill him with this many witnesses, would she?  He still added an angry comment though.

            "Shut it Draco, and shouldn't you be dreaming of Mione instead of me. I mean, I'm still very flattered that you dream of me, but I don't swing that way." Draco's eyes widened and he wisely shut his mouth. He couldn't think of a comeback. Every one else in the room laughed. Professor Snape decided to leave the kids to it. And he turned and left, he spoke to Ginny.

            "Miss Weasley, I think I'll go get that potion for you." She nodded and turned to Harry. And idea hatched in her mind; after all, she was Fred and George's little sister. She had to be strong and able to speak though.

            "Yes Harry, you wanted to tell me something." After the laughs died down he explained the project.

            "Well that's great guys, but what does that have to do with me, I'm a sixth year." She had the innocent routine honed to perfection.

            "Well, you know how I said we get paired up with our perfect match, well, yourmychosenwife." He said it in such a rush she almost didn't hear him, but after sounding it out, she nodded and put on a sorry look.

            "Well, that's unexpected. Wow. Well guys, I'm sorry that you got stuck with me Harry." Everyone was confused and had the face to prove it.      

            "Why? You'd be a great wife and mother. And I'm actually kinda glad it was you." The group gave a cheesy awwww. Ginny kept calm, though inside she was bursting with happiness. But she had a plan for revenge and she had to carry it through.

            "Well, I'm really glad you think so, and in nine months I'll be sure to remind you of what you said."

            "What, the project is only for three months, and we leave for America in like, a week."

            "Sorry Harry, but I won't be able to participate. I can't be your wife, or have you child." Everyone stared at her like she was crazy. She put on a calm face; it was time to drop the bomb.

            "Well, I wasn't going to tell you until later, but Ron, everyone. I'm pregnant, for real, and the father will be marrying me after school ends this year." 

            Snape chose that moment to walk in. "So everyone, what did I miss?"

Author's note: Sorry guys, I know you all want Draco/Hermoine fluff, but this chapter was necessary and fun to write. I have to make Ginny a part of the group now. But don't worry; there will still be plenty of D/H fluffy goodness.


	13. The Death of Colin Creevy

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

Chapter 13: The Death of Colin Creevey 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might seem familiar with. But wouldn't it be cool if I did?

Reviews: If you give me a review I'll be you best friend!

A/N:  Hope you all liked my last chapter. Made you say what! Didn't it. Don't worry; it's not true, only Ginny having a bit of fun. This chapter has a forbidding title doesn't it?

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

            "Sorry Harry, but I won't be able to participate. I can't be your wife, or have you child." Everyone stared at her like she was crazy. She put on a calm face; it was time to drop the bomb.

"Well, I wasn't going to tell you until later, but Ron, everyone. I'm pregnant, for real, and the father will be marrying me after school ends this year." 

Snape chose that moment to walk in. "So everyone, what did I miss?" 

            Everyone stared at him blankly while Ginny just grinned. She gestured to the bottle that he was carrying.

            "Is that the prenatal potion?" His eyebrows hit the ceiling. He didn't know what she was playing at but he could tell she wanted him to play along. And from the look that everyone within hearing distance had, she was definitely succeeding in her revenge. Well, if you can't beat um, join um. He definitely wanted revenge from having to tell the angry red-head what was going on. He had had his share of being yelled at from the two fiery red-headed friends of his, one of which was Ginny's own mother, to last him a life time.

            "Yes, Miss Weasley, this is the potion that you requested. I trust that you will come to me with any problems you have with your," he paused for effect, "condition?" She thanked him with her eyes as she nodded and took the potion, downing it in one gulp.  

            The calming potion was taking its effect on her body, but it was ruined when Ron got his voice back.

            "Virginia Elizabeth Weasley! What in the bloody hell do you mean you're pregnant? That would mean you would have to… to…." He stopped not being able to go on. His older brother instincts were on overload. His face took an eerily, evil, calm look. "Who's the father? Who did this to you?" 

            Ginny panicked, she hadn't thought that far ahead. Omygod, who could she blame it on that wouldn't kill her? Think brain! Think! She blurted out the first name that came to mind. Unfortunately she happened to be looking at a camera that was on the nightstand a few beds over.

            "Colin Creevy."  She watched as Ron's eyes took a murderous look. What she didn't count on was Harry's eyes doing the same thing and for him to respond first.

            "I'll kill him."  She watched unable to move as Harry stalked out of the hospital wing with Ron hurrying after. She could clearly hear him mumble, "Not if I get to him first," as he ran to catch up with Harry. She looked at her potion's master with frightened eyes. He nodded and took off after the two hot-headed Gryffindors. Hermione rose from her place aside Malfoy's bed.

            "I'll just be going to make sure that they don't end up in Azkaban." She hurried along after her uncle. Now it was only her and Malfoy. She turned to the boy on the bed who just grinned cheekily. 

            "So, can I be the godfather?" She huffed and sat down in Hermione's vacant chair. 

            "What did I do? Colin's going to kill me." Draco stared at the littlest Weasley.

            "Look on the brightside. Creevy can't kill you if Potter gets to him first."  She turned her head sharply to look at him.

            "What do you care?" He shrugged.

            "Didn't you hear? I'm Mione's new boyfriend and to-be-husband. I called a truce with Potter and the ape you call a brother." At this she looked at her shoes.

            "No, I didn't know. I tend to not be in the loop a lot today. I had to hear about my to-be-marriage from Snape." This time it was Draco who raised his eyebrows.

            "What do you mean? It was Harry who told you about the project. I witnessed the whole thing." She shook her head and looked him in the eye.

            "Nope. Why do you think I came here with Snape? I had gone to get my bag when he let it slip about the project. After questioning him and yelling a lot he explained and brought me here to yell at my idiot brother and get a calming potion." Draco smiled and started to laugh. Ginny looked at him oddly.

            "What?"

            "Nothing, I've just never heard you laugh before, at least, not really laugh." He nodded in agreement then smiled again.

            "So you mean to tell me that was all an act and that," he pointed to the empty potions bottle, "was a calming potion. You're not really pregnant and marrying that Creevy kid." She gave an emotionless laugh.

            "Yep, guilty. I just wanted renege. I suspect that the boys won't be too happy with me. Nether will Colin, I suppose, that is, if there's anything left of him. And now I'm wondering why I'm telling you all this to a boy whose tortured me for most of my years at Hogwarts." She said it in a way that didn't accuse him of anything, like she was merely thinking out loud, which she was.

            "I don't know. But I was kind of hoping I could apologize and we could call a truce like I did with your jailers." She gave a little laugh at that.

            "Ain't that the truth? But yes, I think I can accept an apology. And instead of calling a truce, I'll do you one better and say how bout we be friends. As long as you don't call me names or tease me, I think we could get along just fine. Oh, and a new requirement is that you don't become my third jailer." She held out her hand and he took it.

            "Deal, so now we're friends, weird. By the way, that stint you pulled, good one." She smiled.

            "Thanks. It just came to me." They both laughed. Then Ginny started to shift uncomfortably. Finally she pulled out the photo album from under her bum and handed it to Draco.

            "Here you go, I think this is yours." He shook his head no.

            "Nuh uh, it's actually Snape's, but he gave it at us to look at. Oh, and since you happen to be out of the loop I'll fill you in. Snape is a friendly guy, and he's actually friends with your mum and mine. He is also Hermione's uncle. It turns out that all of our parents knew each other and were friends and expected us to be best buddies. Also, this trip we're going on, the one to America, we are all going to be living together in one way or another. I'm not sure the exact details. Anyway, here's evidence of most of what I've said." He opened the book and showed her its contents. She chuckled at most of the pictures and awwwed at the cute ones. She didn't question if he was lying once, she only said it was cool and gave a wow. That was the extent of her surprise. She did however explain the Virginia/Thomas mystery and said it was cool seeing her in her mum's belly.

            "Okay, my parents as you know had already had six boys. They were hoping for a girl but figured with their luck they'd get a boy. Since it was tradition to not know the sex of the baby until it was born they had to pick out two names. If I was a boy I would be Thomas, if I was a girl, which I am, I'd be Virginia. That's all there is to it. Oh, and since I hang out with my older brothers a lot, my mom calls me Thomas at home sometimes." He gave a laugh at this and the two new friends proceeded to laugh as she told stories about growing up with the Weasley brothers. They figured they might as well have fun until the trio and Snape came back mad at Ginny for lying.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

(A/N: I was going to stop there but I had an extra study hall and figured I'd make it a little longer and add more angry Ron and Harry and a little death of Colin Creevy.) J

            Harry stomped down the hall aware of the angry Ron right beside him. Ron had caught up to him a minute after he left the hospital wing. He was also aware of his potions master and Hermione following after them trying to get them to calm down. But he was angry and beyond being calmed down. Ginny was knocked up and it was all that little-rat-that-calls-himself-a-Creevy's fault.

            When Gryffindor tower was in view he broke into a run. He could sense Ron was next to him. When they reached the fat lady he barked out the password and stomped inside. The first years up to sixth year knew he was pissed and all cleared out of his way. They watched with wide eyes as he stomped across the common room to the corner where Colin Creevy was sitting playing with his camera. The boy, unaware of Harry's mood looked up as Harry and Ron approached him.

            "Harry, Ron. How are you doing. Did you talk to Ginny yet, she was really upset over the-" Harry cut him off.

            "Yes Creevy, we talked to Ginny, and she told us everything. We'll be taking care of it." Colin smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

            "Great, she was a little afraid to tell you Harry, she thought you might blame her or something." Harry looked over at Ron who nodded his head and took over.

            "No, Creevy, we don't blame her. It's not her fault it happened. We only blame the slimy scum who did it to her in the first place." He looked pointedly at Colin.

            "Well, if you find out who started it, I'll be glad to help out in anyway I can."

            "I bet you just would, tell me Colin, just how close to Ginny are you?" Harry glared at the boy who just shrugged it off as being upset about the rumors.

            "Well, Harry. We are really close. She's my best friend and I'd do anything to make her happy." It was too much for Ron who put up a hand.

            "She's my little sister and I really don't want any details. Now, Harry,  don't you think it's time we took care of the pillock that did this to my sister." Harry nodded eargerly. They had barely shoved him against the wall and Harry was about to lay the first punch when Snape burst through the door of the common room followed by a hysterical Hermione. The Gryffindors that weren't involved in the situation took one look at Snape and retreated to their rooms in a hurry.

They left just in time to here Hermione shout, "No Harry, don't kill him, it's not his fault that Ginny's in this situation."  Harry heard Hermione's plea and let Colin go. He turned to the hysterical witch.

"Well Hermione, if it wasn't this Colin Creevy who knocked up Ginny, then point me to the right one. I'm sure Ron will agree with me that he should die a slow and torturous death." As he said this he looked Colin in the eye and nodded his head at Ron. 

Meanwhile Colin's eye's went wide. Ginny was pregnant, and they blamed him. What on earth were they talking about.

"Harry, Ron, I didn't know Ginny was pregnant. And even if she is, I didn't do anything to her. We're just friends, honest." He pleaded with the red-head that had a hold upon his neck. Ron was just about to cut off his airsupply when Snape came to his rescue.

"Weasley, Potter, this has gone far enough. Ron, please remove your hands from Mr. Creevy's neck. Colin, you've been a good friend. I suggest you talk with Ginny when she returns though, for some answers." As soon as Ron let him free he dashed upto the boy's dormatories. He really didn't want to die by the hands of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. When he left, Ron spoke of the outrage.

"Professor, he got my sister pregnant! She's only 16! He deserves to die!" Harry nodded his agreement.

"Yes, Professor, he had no right to put his hands on Ginny." Snape nodded thoughtfully and a smile played at his lips. He gestured to the chairs in the common room.

"Boys, Hermione, I suggest you sit down for this one." The trio gave each other worried glances as they wondered what could be worse then Ginny being pregnant. Snape however noticed their discomfort and started laughing. They stared at him in disbelief. When he finally caught his breath he turned to the trio and grinned.

"Ginny really did a number on you didn't she?" This of course brought on shouts of 'what'. He held up a hand to get them to stop. "What I meant was, Ginny really fooled you. I have to say, I am impressed." Their lookes showed their confusion, but they had gotten the general idea and stayed quiet. "Ginny was mad at you guys for not telling her what was going on this morning. All day she had been hearing rumors about her and Harry here and thought that he'd be mad at her. Add that to the fact that all the Harry admirers had been angry with her, well, she had a bad day. Finally she came down to get her bag from the dungeons when I told her what was going on. She was just a tad bit mad and yelled a whole lot, for a second I had thought she was Molly. Then I took her to the hospital wing so she could talk to you guys and get answers. She of course decided to get revenge by telling you she was pregnant with Mr. Creevy's child. She definatley got the reaction she wanted judging by the looks of things." He stayed quiet for a little while to let them process what he had just said.

"Then what was that potion you gave her Uncle Sevvie?" This of course was from Hermione.

"Hermione, don't call me that. And the potion was a calming potion. I thought she could use one."

"So you werent' in on it?" He grinned.

"Not at first, but after seeing the way you reacted Harry, I thought I'd play along. I didn't appreciate having to deliver the news to her. But I didn't expect you to actually go along with the physical violence with Mr. Creevy. If I hadn't of stopped you I'm positive that we would have one less Gryffindor, which maybe wouldn't be such a bad thing." This brought on a chorus of "hey" from the trio, house honor and all that rubbish. Ron had stayed quiet the entire time. Snape was about to question if he was okay when he started to laugh.

"I think that is one of the best pranks I've ever seen. I'll totally have to tell the twins, they'd be proud. There is one thing I'd like answered though."

"What Ron?" 

"Well, I know I'm her older brother and would have the most reason to go after Colin, but Harry, you were madder then me. I have to question why you were more upset." They all turned to look at the boy in question. He of course, squirmed in his chair. They were right afterall, he had been more upset then Ron. Finally he gave an almost unaudible answer.

"CauseIkindoflikeher." After a few bouts of laughter from everyone else he sat up and looked Ron in the eye.

"You mean you aren't going to disembowl me or anything?" Ron shook his head, he had a big grin on his face.

"No, I kind of suspected it all along. And there isn't anyone I trust more with my sister then you. Plus, I think she still likes you."

"Really?" Harry's eyes became hopeful and everyone laughed again.  Hermione took up the conversation next.

"Yes, Harry, although, she does hide it well, doesn't she. But before you make the wedding plans," this caused everyone to laugh because of the double meaning, "I'd suggest that you talk about this with her. So why don't we head back to the hospital wing where we left Ginny and Draco. She doesn't know about him and me, and I kind of want to ask what the hell she was thinking." This caused everyone to smile. "Plus, I kinda think that the Gryffindors want their common room back." 

            The others nodded in agreement and they made their way lightheartedly out of the common room wondering how badly injured Draco would be when Ginny finished questioning him.


	14. Draco's Secret

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

Chapter 14:  Draco's Secret

Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING!!! HARRY POTTER IS MINE, MINE I TELL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just kidding. I don't own a thing, or at least that's what the nice man in the white coat told me before he locked me in that padded room. No, seriously, I don't own anything but Draco's little poem and the plot.

Reviews: Reviewing is fun; don't you want to have fun?

A/N: I think that last chapter was one of my favorites to write. For some reason it was just fun to see my friend's expression with me when she read the chapter title. She hadn't read it yet and for an entire school day begged me not to kill Colin and argued the points of killing off defenseless minor characters. Anyway, I hope you all got the satisfaction of reading it as I did writing it. Now this next chapter will probably be the next to last chapter before they go to America. If you have any ideas of what you want to happen there or in the future, don't hesitate to tell me about them. I'm always open for suggestions and even though I have the main story line plotted out, your ideas could help make the story better.

 Thanx, and on with the story….

P.S. HAPPY EASTER =:)  like my bunny

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

            The trio and Snape entered the hospital wing surprised at what they saw: Ginny and Draco laughing their heads off at the photo album. When asked to explain themselves they just shrugged, looked at each other, and started laughing again. When they were finally in control, Ginny asked the question that she and Draco were both wondering about.

            "So, is Colin alive?" Harry and Ron looked at each other. Harry was still embarrassed by his confession of a crush on Ginny, so Ron had to be the one to answer.

            "Yeah Gin, he's okay, not a scratch on him. But what you did, well," He paused pretending to be angry so Ginny would be nervous and feel guilty, which she was. So she was surprised when Ron broke out into a grin. "That was bloody brilliant." She and Draco were both surprised and looked at Ron like he was crazy.

            "So, you're not mad?"

            "Nope, but I will have to tell the twins what you did, they'll be so proud. That was a really good prank, even if it was on me." She smiled then got up and gave him a huge hug. Hermione took her chance and sat in Ginny's vacant chair next to Draco. He flashed her a grin and took her hand. Snape saw this and frowned, but didn't protest. Ginny let go of her brother and looked questioningly at Harry.

            "So, Harry, what about you? Are you mad at me?" She looked at him with wide eyes and he turned to mush. As soon as his brain started to work again, he smiled.

            "No, Gin, I don't think I could ever be mad at you." She met his grin and on impulse threw her arms around him in a hug. When she realized what she was doing however, she let him go and the trademark Weasley blush could be found on her face.

            "Sorry Harry," she mumbled. Harry, meanwhile, had turned a bit red himself. Add that to the fact he had a stupid grin on his face, well, teasing him was inventible.

            "What's the matter Potter? Do you fancy Ginny and are too shy to say anything? As my first good deed as one of the good guys, let me help you out: 

Her eyes are as brown as chocolate,

Her hair is as red as a flame;

I wish she was mine

She's really divine,

Ginny, will you share my fame?"

At this Ginny and Harry tuned identical shades of red, (think fire engine) and Hermione, Snape, Draco, and Ron all burst out laughing. After they caught their breath, Ron and Draco caught each other's gaze and grinned evilly.

            "You know Malfoy, Ginny isn't protesting to the thought of Harry's liking her. Does that mean?" The both took exaggerated gulps of air, and in unison, using high-pitched voices, they recited:

"His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,

His hair is as dark as a blackboard,

I wish he was mine,

He's really divine,

The hero that conquered the dark lord."

            The four, non blushing occupants of the room started to laugh all over again. Hermione was laughing so hard she had tears rolling down her face and Snape was in about the same position. Ron looked at Draco thoughtfully.

            "You know Malfoy, that was a good one. Too bad the entire school couldn't be present thought." Then after realizing he was paying Malfoy a compliment, he quickly added, "But that doesn't mean we're friends or anything." Draco nodded understandingly.

            Ginny, meanwhile, was thinking about the poems. After toning down her blush to a pinkish color, she gave out a loud "ah ha!"

            "Draco, I'm afraid you've been found out." Draco sobered up quickly and cocked an eyebrow. (I've been trying to get that phrase right for a while now!)

            "What do you mean I've been found out?" He started to get a tad bit nervous. Hermione padded his arm in a comforting way.

            "Don't worry Draco, it can't be that bad." Ginny gave a slight laugh. Before she could continue though, Snape looked at the time and interrupted.

            "Sorry kids, but I've got to run. Draco, don't worry, it can't be that bad. Ginny, pleasure wreaking chaos with you. Harry, Ron, don't hesitate to come to me, and that applies to all of you. Class ought to be interesting from now on. Hermione, love you, but I have a meeting with Dumbledore." He started to walk out the door when he came to an abrupt stop. "Oh, and Mione, I suggest you sleep in your own bed tonight. You wouldn't want Draco to lose the ability to have children, when you're much older of course. But I have a feeling that you two will last and I really want to become a grand-uncle." With that said he continued on his way to Dumbledore's office.

            His implications made Draco pale and Hermione's eyes widen. Everyone else in the room laughed, and if you listened closely, you could here Snape chuckle down the hall too. Ginny smiled evilly.

            "Now Draco, normally I'd say Snape's threats are punishment enough, but I feel that everyone will quite enjoy what I have to say.

            "Ginny, I thought you forgave me?"

            "I did, but that doesn't mean I won't enjoy watching you die of embarrassment. And I think Harry will definitely be interested in this information."  The trio had no idea what was going on and wondered what Ginny could have on Draco Malfoy. But as proven before, she was by no means innocent. Draco's eyes pleaded with Ginny.

            "Come on. I'll do anything. As soon as I get out of this bed, I'll beg if I have to. And you know you want to see a Malfoy beg." He was desperate. Ginny being the nice, innocent person she was, well, for purposes of her own let's say, relented.

            "All right. I won't tell them at the moment. After all, I have to have something on you. But if you piss me off, well, I'm sure the school would love to know your deepest, darkest secret." Draco sighed with relief but, froze when she added. "Oh, and I fully expect to see you on your hands and knees begging the moment you get out of here." 

            The trio, however, wanted to know what she knew.

            "Ginny, come on, you can't let us suffer with the knowledge that you have dirt on Malfoy." She just shook her head at her brother's pleading. Not even Harry's puppy dog look worked. Hermione, though, decided to go right to the source.

            "Draco, I'll let you keep your secret for now. But as soon as you say "I do", I will know your secret." She said it in a way that made Draco gulp. Harry laughed, but Draco quickly shut him up.

            "You know Potter; you haven't denied that you like Ginny. And you too will soon be in the same position as I am with the future ole' ball and chain." As he said this he gestured to Hermione, who glared, but after a kiss on the cheek she smiled and he continued. "As her friend I think you should tell me the extent of your intentions with Miss Weasley here." Ron guffawed and Hermione bit her lip to keep from laughing at the look on Harry's face. Draco pretended to be serious and looked him in the eye; inside he was laughing his head off. Ginny's eyes went wide and she gave a questioning glance to Harry. She wanted to know exactly that. Harry recovered quickly though, and without thinking, gave his response.

            "What's it to you Malfoy. I already have permission to date her from her brother if she says yes." He then promptly covered his mouth with his hands after realizing that the girl of his affections was in the room. Hermione couldn't take it anymore and didn't bother to hide the laughter. Ron had quieted, but was now laughing in full force. Draco chuckled and gave a grin.

            "I knew it. So you do like Ginny. Well, I suggest you two lovebirds go talk and make with the smoochies." This made everyone turn to him and give him a weird look. He shrugged. "I was watching muggle T.V. A pleasure that even purebloods like myself pride the muggle world on." This made the laughter reach the ears of Madame Pomfrey. She rushed into the scene immediately.

            "All right. Out! As much as it's a relief that you're getting along, I do have other patients. So I have to ask you to leave and let Mister Malfoy get some rest." The teens quickly followed their orders. Hermione gave Draco a kiss and said goodnight, while Ron allowed himself to admit to Malfoy that maybe he wasn't total scum. Harry and Ginny however, didn't say anything and stared at each other with a blinding intensity. As soon as the group of Gryffindors reached the still abandoned common room, the two acclaimed lovebirds left to have the suggested talk. Hermione and Ron just chuckled and made their way to bed. All in all, the day had gone real well.


	15. The Big Day

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

Chapter 15: The Big Day!!!!!

Reviews: You know you want to!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you'd recognize from the Harry Potter books and movies.

A/N: Okay, this is the first of the chapter rewrites. I'm glad I don't have to do the entire thing so you don't have to reread anything up until here. I've decided I want 100,000 words archived before my 15th birthday on Monday, so check out my other stories to see if I've updated them. Anyway, not much will be changed in this chapter, but I have decided to go ahead and rewrite it. Hopefully you guys will agree with my decision. Anyway, I better start, but  I hope you guys aren't too mad at me for redoing it.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

            It had been nearly a month since the graduation requirement and other surprises were revealed. Ginny and Harry had had that talk and were now a very happy couple. Draco was released from the hospital wing, (Yes, Ginny did indeed make him beg!) and he and Hermione starting the next part of their relationship. He even started sitting at the Gryffindor table during meals. Hermione and her uncle had talked and she was now officially Hermione Snape, mush to the shock of the student body. And potions classes had been indeed interesting. 

            Now it was the day. The day where they said goodbye to Hogwarts and hello to America. All last minute preparations had been seen through by the professors, accommodations were made, chaperones selected, (not that the students knew anything about that) and port keys were created to take the groups to their new "homes" for the next three months. All that was left was the "marriage" ceremony and the telling of the student what exactly was going one. The teachers had found pleasure in making them guess "what was next."

            Ron sat watching his two best friends act annoyingly sweet to his little sister and worst enemy. He was also depressed of his lack of a girlfriend, or at least for the moment. He was oblivious to the arrival of Hogwarts' guests. He turned to the familiar redhead beside him.

            "Hey George, pass the potatoes will you?" He tuned back to his depression then he realized just who was sitting beside and across from him.

            "Fred, George, what are you doing here?" The twins just smiled. George passed the aforementioned potatoes and gestured to their still clueless sister.

            "We couldn't miss," 

            "Our sister's big day,"

            "Even if she currently is,"

            "Playing a heated game 

"Of tonsil hockey," 

"With the boy-who-lived." The three laughed at their sister. This caught the attention of Hermione. Once Draco removed his tongue from her throat, she turned her attention to the new arrivals.

            "What in the name of Merlin are you two doing here?" They grinned in response. 

            "Simple, we've decided,"

            "To grace yourself"

            "With our royal presence,"

            "And congratulate you,"

            "On being related to"

            "Everyone's favorite professor." Hermione cocked an eyebrow in response.

            "You mean you've come all this way just to be a pain in my ass?" This made the twins freeze and Ron and Draco to burst out laughing. Hermione smirked with satisfaction and George and Fred gave a shudder.

            "Geez Herm, you look too much like Snape when you do that." Hermione gave a glare in George's direction.

            "First-off, never, ever, if you want to procreate someday, call me Herm. Second, I do not look like my uncle." Fred gave a laugh.

            "What ever you say, Herm-" he paused and smirked as she turned her glare his way, "-ione. But face the facts, when you smirk and glare like that, you look like Snape." Hermione harrumphed, and then looked to Draco.

            "What do you think Draco? Do I look like Severus?" She batted her eyelashes in a purposefully, annoying way. He looked to the twins and Ron. He could either join in on the fun and upset Mione, or he could make his girlfriend happy. Not really a question.

            "Well luv, I think you do look like a Snape." When it looked like she was going to protest, he put up his hand. "Let me finish. I said you looked like a Snape, from what I've seen of the pictures of your mum; you look a lot like her. But you also have your own look, and to me it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, pure perfection." He held eye contact with her as he said this and saw the silent tears of joy make tracks down her face. When he was through complementing her, she threw her arms around him and gave him a short, but full of meaning kiss.

            "Yuck, that was sooo disgusting." Ron ruined the mood and the twins nodded in agreement.  The couple rolled their eyes. Draco took Hermione's hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. She smiled in response. 

George nodded his head in Harry and Ginny's direction. "Do those two ever come up for air?" Fred grimaced.

"I think our dear sister actually swallowed Harry's tongue. All to the Gryffindors that heard him started laughing. Suddenly Ron's eyes went wide.           

"Uh, oh, I see mom. She's on her way over here with Snape," he grimaced and Hermione swatted his arm, "and," he paused in confusion, "Malfoy's mom?"  

Sure enough when they looked in the direction where Ron was staring, Molly Weasley, Narcissa Malfoy, and Severus Snape were all smiling and laughing on their way over to the table. The group looked at each other her then at the kissing couple, then finally at the approaching adults. Just as they were about to interrupt the love fest, the laughing adults reached their table and cam to a sudden halt. Molly Weasley's eyes became as big as saucers.

"Harry James Potter!-"

She was cut off as a big black dog, dragging a startled werewolf behind him, ran into the three adults on his way over to Harry. The dog stopped when he realized just who he had run into He then gave a bark and jumped onto Narcissa and proceeded to lick her face. Remus Lupin, the werewolf, had finally let go of the dog and tuned to Mrs.Weasley.

"Molly, I'm so sorry. I barely managed to get a hold of him once he tuned into Padfoot. He was to excited to see Harry and-" Molly stopped him by pulling him into a gentle hug. 

"Moony, it's fine, I know how he can be. Now why don't we help Severus save Cissa?"  Together they moved to Narcissa and helped Severus pull the dog off of her. With a 'pop' the dog turned into a man. Narcissa chuckled and pulled him into a hug.

"Sirius Black, it's so good to see you again, even though we've been in touch. But if you ever do that again I'll call the vet to get you fixed!"

            Sirius paled a little and the adults chuckled. The kids however, stared at them as if they had just declared that Voldemort was back from the dead and had his own talk show. Ginny and Harry had detached themselves and stared at the twins and the new comer adults in confusion. They looked to Draco, Hermione, and Ron for answers, but the three just shrugged. The adults then realized that they had an audience, their children. Narcissa smiled and moved to Draco.

            "Sweetie, I'm so happy to see you. When Dumbledore asked me to come here I knew I just had to." She said this as she pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. Draco was now a shade of bright red. Mrs. Malfoy then licked her thumb and started to wipe away some dirt, only visible to mothers, off of his cheek and ruffled his hair.

            "Draco, honey, honestly, you need to do something with that hair. Plastering it with all those hair charms really doesn't make it all that attractive." Ron took in Draco's embarrassment in glee and burst out laughing. The adults muffled their chuckles while the rest of the table was too in shock to do or say anything, as they had never, ever, even with Hermione, seen Draco Malfoy this undignified. Mrs. Weasley moved in on her son.

            "Really Ron, Cissa's right. Even though you may not be getting married, you should still make yourself presentable. Now come here, you have a bit of dirt on your nose." Hermione chuckled openly at the look that had come over her friends' face. Her uncle suddenly gave her a look but she merely flashed him a grin.

            "No dirt, presentable appearance, don't even think of trying to embarrass me." This made everyone's turn their attention towards her. Narcissa looked at her as if searching for something. Herm eyes teared up and she wiped away a tear that had escaped from her eye.

            "Good lord Sev, she looks just like her. Draco, I have to say that you're very lucky to get a Snape woman." This made the Hermione join in on Draco's blushing. Severus smiled in pride.

            "Yes, she's something else, just like her mother." Molly was crying now. She pulled Hermione off the bench into a bone crushing hug.

            "Dear me, all this time and you've been right under my nose. I should have seen it before. You are definitely Sarah's girl." Hermione smiled at being compared to her mother for the second time that day as she detached herself from Mrs. Weasley. Draco grabbed her hand as she sat back down. Sirius, sensing the somber mood, tried to lighten things up a bit. He turned to his godson; a little more embarrassment was in order.

            "Now Harry, what's this I hear about you getting hitched, and to the youngest Weasley at that. How come I didn't get a personal invitation? I had to hear it from Dumbledore." Harry blushed along with Ginny. He shrugged his shoulders in response.

            "I forgot." Sirius laughed at him and turned to Ginny.

            "Now Virginia, I expect you to take care of him. That entails feeding him, clothing him," he waggled his eyebrows, "bathing him." Ginny and Harry's eyes got big and they turned a bright shade of crimson. Molly hit Sirius on the arm. She tried to glare at him but it didn't quite get the message across as she was desperately trying not to laugh. Draco grinned at Hermione.        

"Does that come with my marriage too?" He had a hopeful, yet teasing look in his eyes. Severus saw this and glared, first at Black for giving the kids ideas, then at Draco for even thinking about…that, with his niece.

"Mister Malfoy, I suggest you remember the words of caution I bestowed upon you. We wouldn't want you to have an…accident" Draco scowled and the group all had a good laugh again. Hermione patted Draco's arm and whispered something in his ear. What ever she said made Draco's mood suddenly brighten and he flashed a smile. The adults gave each other a frightened look. As Severus was about to murder a certain Slytherin student, he was stopped by an announcement by Dumbledore.

"Students, guests, I ask you all to settle down and take a seat." At once the adults all sat down by their respective children. It had gone unnoticed by our little group that only the seventh year students had remained in the Great Hall. Snape paused for a moment and looked up to his usual spot at the head table, then sat down by his niece a little regretfully. Dumbledore had seen this and smiled at him before continuing.

"Now students, I know seeing your family here is a shock for all of you, but there are here to accompany you on your trip and act as chaperones." This got the usual response of  "What!" and "No Way!"  by the students. McGonagall tapped her glass and the hall went silent again.

"Yes, kids, I know you were looking foreword to acting like adults, but I can assure you that they will stay out of your way for the most part. Now today is December first and your last day at Hogwarts. You will remain at your location until the end of February. An exact date will be given to you depending on your location. Your chaperones have already been briefed as to what will be happening, if you have any questions after this, they will be happy to give you your desired answers. Now, up here I have portkeys that will take you directly to your accommodations for the duration of your trip. We will have you all travel one group at a time in an orderly fashion. Your belongings have already been taken care of and are awaiting you at your destination. All wands will by handed over to your designated chaperone, along with any other magical device that could cause you to expose our world, such as brooms and," he looked directly at Harry, "invisibility cloaks. Now since we can't just let you take three months off, you will have to keep up with your school work. The good thing about chaperones is that if you have any questions, they can help you. We know that you'll be busy with trying to live as a muggle and raise a child, so you won't have to do a lot of work. Your required lessons will be sent to you, through your chaperones and when they are completed, just hand them back. I suggest keeping up with everything and studying for your NEWTS because you will have to take them. And since we have your wands and you won't be able to do magic, all lessons will be theoretical. This will be the only time you can mention magic, when you are doing school work. Other then that, I expect you to act like magic doesn't exist. Now," he clasped his hands together and nodded at McGonagall, "when Professor McGonagall calls the name of your country, come up to the head table and receive your portkey." 

The deputy Headmistress unrolled the parchment in her hand and called, "Ireland." Slowly a few people rose and proceeded to the head table. Before they grabbed a hold of their portkey, Dumbledore said a few words that only the group could hear, and different colored lights surrounded each couple. He nodded, and then the group took a hold of their portkey and was gone in a flash. 

The group at the Gryffindor table watched this happen again, and again, and again. Each time the same thing happened. They had already eaten dinner and they could tell from the ceiling that it was dark outside. They were the last group to leave. When finally McGonagall called "America," they stared at each other with nervous looks and walked toward the headmaster. When they were at the head table, Sirius, Severus, Remus, Molly, and Narcissa all gave a little cough and held out their hands. The five students in question looked at each other and reluctantly handed over their wands. That's when Ron and Hermione both noticed something. At the same time they turned, Hermione to her uncle and Ron to the twins, and spoke at the same time.

"Fred, George, your not chaperoning, why are you here?"

"Uncle Severus, are you going to be a chaperone?" The potions master smiled and nodded his head. Hermione squealed with delight and gave him a hug that startled him at first, but he eventually returned. The twins however, looked at each other in question, then nodded and turned back to Ron.     

"Since your dear potions master will be accompanying you,"

"Hogwarts will be without his expertise and….charm,"

"So Dumbledore called us and asked us if we would substitute his classes."

"After all, we do have a way with potions." Ron's eye bugged out and Snape turned sharply to the Headmaster. At the same time outrage took over and they blurted out their feelings on the subject.

"You're entrusting these troublemakers with my lab and the students' minds! Surely, Albus, you must be kidding!"

"Snape finally gets a vacation and leaves for three bloody months, while you two substitute, and it happens to be because he's coming with me!!!!!"

Dumbledore nodded calmly while everyone else looked on in a bit of shock, but mainly amusement. After a few moments to process it all, they turned to the headmaster. He nodded and turned to the Slytherin Head of House.

"Severus, I assure you your lab will remain intact. I am trusting these boys because I know they have the knowledge and ability to teach potions and make it enjoyable. So now that that's taken care of, we have to perform the ceremony to well, marry you. Grab your partner's hand and repeat after me. 

_I pledge myself,_

_From this day foreword,_

_To honor and cherish,_

_My partner in true love."_

The kids did as they were told and slowly repeated the vows of marriage, then sealed it with a kiss. Ron stood off to the side, watching his friends. As they finished their vows, they started to glow. Both couples were enveloped in an almost blinding gold light that had only happened to a few couples. Molly, Narcissa, and the female professors all had tears in their eyes. Even the males present looked on in awe. When the light finally wore off, Dumbledore tuned to the collective group.

"I would now like to say congratulations and ask you to grab a hold of this portkey, (a heart shaped box for Valentine's Day candy) and it will take you to your new home. Goodbye and good luck. We'll be in touch." At once the group grabbed onto the box and felt the familiar tugging of the navel. In a flash they were gone. They all landed with a thud on the ground. Hermione tripped but Draco caught her before she hit the ground. He then stood up and helped her brush off the snow on her, now muggle, clothes. (They had been transfigured.) He then looked up to where everybody else was looking in amazement. He stood transfixed for a moment, staring at the sign of where they were staying, before giving a "No Bloody Fucking Way!" that was echoed by Ron's "Bloody Hell!" For once their mother's, Hermione, and Ginny didn't bother to tell them to watch their language, for they were thinking the exact same thing.

A/N: Okay, I didn't change much, but you might have been lost if you hadn't reread this chapter. I just finished my first week of high school and I've been assured that this year is going to be quite hard. Hopefully I'll be able to schedule a time to keep up on my fanfiction, but I'm thinking it won't be too much of a problem. I don't have any study halls, but my schedule let's me have easy classes right after homework giving classes, so I might be able to do the majority during school. This is good and will lead to more updating. Now I hope this is okay that I'm rewriting since I don't want to make anyone upset, so e-mail me if you have any problems. I hope to be able to post new chapters before Halloween. Anyway, that's all folks.

jessebelle


	16. Hogwarts Housing

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

Chapter 16: Hogwarts Housing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. I also don't own the town of Port Edwards. I do however own the plot and any characters in the town.

Reviews: Pretty please. I beg of you. I need reviews!!!!

Author's Notes: Hope you like this chapter. It's been in my head a while now. I also hope you like the new characters too. 

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

          They stared at their accommodations with wide eyes.

          I thought we were supposed to live with muggles?" Draco stared at their chaperones in confusion. They too looked stunned. Finally Snape regained his voice.

          We are supposed to live among muggles. I don't think Dumbledore choose here on purpose. From what information we were given, there's only one apartment building and this is it." They stayed quiet for a few minutes reflecting on the sign. The name of the apartment building and the reason they were so shocked was the sign that said, "Hogwarts Housing."

          hey stared there in the cold and snow until the front door of the building opened and a woman came out. She was medium height, taller then Hermione and Ginny, but shorter then the guys. Her Weasley-red hair that was streaked with blond highlights was piled onto the top of her head in a messy bun. She had on black, plastic glasses that made her look like a librarian, as they were falling down her nose. Behind the glasses were bright, blue eyes. She was wearing black sweatpants and an orange pullover that was a few sizes too big. In her arms she was carrying a big box that she was currently winning the battle that she and it were engaged in. Ron, the closest one to her, rushed to relieve her of her load.

          "Here, let me take that from you." She let him take the box and directed him to put it by the dumpster on the side of the building.

          "Thanks, if you could just place it over there." She pointed and he complied. After adjusting her glasses and wiping her hands, she surveyed the rest of the group.

          "Wow, I take it you are the new tenants?" the adults exchanged a look while Hermione stepped forward.

          "Um, yes. We're supposed to be staying here for a few months. Do you think you could direct us to the manager's building?" The girl looked them over as Ron came back and stood next to Harry. She broke out into a smile.

          "British?" Hermione gave her a strange look, but nodded. The girl's grin got wider.

          "Cool." Her accent had suddenly taken on a perfect British accent, much to the amusement of everyone in the group. She noticed the wonder and gave a small chuckle.

          "I thought it might make you feel more at home. Anyway, how bout I show you Grandma Thora." Severus stepped up next to his niece.

          "Grandma Thora?" He was starting to wonder about this place.

          "Oh, yeah, Grandma Thora is the manager. We all call her that and she doesn't answer by much else. So, if you'll follow me, I can take you to her." She gave them a bright smile and opened the door. The group followed her after a moment's pause. 

          They entered the building and stopped short. It was decorated in blues and bronzes. It had a warm feeling to it, like Hogwarts, but none of them could place it. The girl, seeing their confusion smiled at them.

          "Oh, nice decorating isn't it. We call this the Ravenclaw floor. I was actually friends with Grandma Thora before, and jumped at the chance to decorate. The second floor is, well, you'll see." She was grinning a bit evilly at the moment. 

          Now that the group looked harder, they could see a few Ravenclaw crests scattered around the room. When you walked in you were in a small hallway. There were the mailboxes on the left and a padded staircase on the right. The hallway opened out to an open area. There was a door on each side of the large room. In the middle was the sitting area. Comfy chairs and a couch were seated around an old fashioned stove in the middle of the room. A few tables were in-between the pieces of furniture. In one corner was a covered birdcage. The hallway then went right through to a small staircase that leads you down to a door to the back of the building. The few adults in the group that had been accustomed to all rooms at Hogwarts knew that this was an uncanny resemblance to the Ravenclaw common room. 

          The girl paid no heed to their staring and went up to the door on the right. She knocked a few times before an old lady answered. She was friendly looking and smiled when she saw the new tenants. She nodded at them respectively then tuned to the girl.

          "Okay darlin, you did your job. Now go upstairs and go to bed. I'll see you in the morning. And stop talking with that accent!" She planted a kiss on the girl's cheek. The girl hugged back but rolled her eyes. Apparently she was used to this little speech. She was about to leave when she turned to the group. Her accent was in full force and sounded truly authentic. 

          "By the way, I'm Cordy. I live up in apartment 2B. If you need anything, just ask, I'm usually available.  I hope to get to know you all better. Here we're like a family, no matter what floor you live on. I'm sure Grandma Thora can tell you a little bit more about that. But anyway, hope you like your apartments and I'll probably see you tomorrow." With a wave she went down the hallway and you could hear her pad up the stairs.

The group then turned to Grandma Thora. The older woman smiled at them and beckoned them to sit down in the offered chairs around the stove. They all sat down; Hermione, Draco, and Snape sat on the first couch, Ron, Ginny, Harry (she sat in his lap), and Remus on the other couch, Sirius and Narcissa on the loveseat, and Molly and Grandma Thora in the chairs. Grandma Thora waited for everyone to get comfortable before beginning.

          "Well dears, I hope your trip wasn't too tiring, but I know you probably want to get settled so I'll make this quick. Your headmaster, Albus was his name I think, called and made all the preparations. I already have your apartments situated and your things were brought this afternoon and are already in your room. I have your keys right here," she reached into the pocket of her sweater and brought out five keys, a piece of paper, and a pair of glasses. After putting the glasses on, she examined the paper. "Alrighty, I have apartment 2A for a mister Ron Weasley," she handed him a key, "A Miss Molly Winters and Miss Narcissa Thornton in apartment 2C," She handed Molly the key. The male adults chuckled at the two women. At the kids puzzled looks, Remus explained.

          "Winters and Thornton are your mothers' maiden names. If I'm correct, they decided to go by those names for the trip, but it's awfully weird hearing them called by that." The two women nodded. Grandma Thora smiled at the group. If she didn't know better, things in Port Edwards would soon become more interesting then usual. She cleared her throat and the spotlight was back on her.

          "Continuing, I have the Malfoy couple in apartment 3D, the Potter couple in 3C, and Misters Black, Lupin, and Snape in apartment 3B." The respective groups took their keys after blushing, well the first two pairs blushed, the last trio merely scowled. Grandma Thora continued. "Well, the rules are pretty simple. As Cordelia said before, here we are like a big family. Besides Cordy, we have Mr. Doyle in apartment 3A and Samantha in 1B." She pointed to the door on her left. "Samantha has a young daughter, Amanda, and Mr. Doyle is a teacher at the high school. Cordelia lives in 2B. You've met her. She's really a sweetheart and if you need anything, just ask her and she'll be happy to help. All I ask of you is to just be polite and courteous of others and all that rubbish. Feel free to enjoy the sitting areas if you need some peace-of-mind. There's a sitting room on each floor, the laundry room is on the second floor, and the kitchen is on the third. You'll find each respective area in the center, much like this floor. Now, it's late, I'm tired, and I'm sure you'd like to get settled. So off you go." She shooed them off. The group stood up and started for the stairway. As they were leaving, Grandma Thora said one last thing.

          "Oh and dears, welcome to Hogwarts Housing." She smiled at them and left in her own apartment.

          The group looked at each other, then headed for the stairs slowly. They climbed the stairs and noticed the color theme changing. It went from the blues of the first floor, to a green and silver color theme. They reached the landing and decided to have a pow wow in the common area. Sure enough, a seating area was provided. Looking at the décor, you could tell that you'd entered Slytherin floor. A fireplace was on the far wall. Along the mantle were a few pictures and a snake sculpture. Surrounding the fireplace were a few chairs, a large oak table, and a couch. All the furniture was an emerald green that matched the carpet. The walls were painted to look like stone and had sliver trim along the bottom and top. Silver accents were all over the room, along with a couple of Slytherin crests. Behind them was an in theme laundry room. A silver washer and dryer was along the wall with a painted, silver table. A green and silver striped ironing board was folded up into the wall. A black puppy was sleeping in a green basket with silver writing on it announcing the dog's name was Salazar.

          Ron's eyes were wide. "This is the Slytherin floor?" Draco nodded.

          "Yep, looks just like the Slytherin common room. Say Weasley, don't you live on this floor." Ron paled.

          "Yes, your right. It does look like your old common room." This made everyone turn to him. "Not that I'd know what it looks like or anything because I've never set foot there and I'm going to have to be a Slytherin!" This made Severus, Draco, and Narcissa laugh. Harry put a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder. Sirius looked at Ron. With a straight face he managed to put on an act.

          "Oh, the horror… the horror. Ron, we'll never forget you, remember that. Now, what do you want on your tombstone?" This was too much and the group, Slytherins included, started to laugh. Ron looked scared at first, then his lips contorted into a grin.

          "You know, if this is Slytherin, and downstairs is Ravenclaw, you all have to either be a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor." Snape and Draco stopped laughing. Draco squeaked in outrage.

          "No Bloody way! Absolutely not! I will not be a Gryffindor!" Severus backed him up.

          "It's bad enough I have to live with Lupin and Black, but I will not live near anything Gryffindor!" Molly chuckled.

          "Well Sev, there's only one way to find out if you're a Gryffindor or not. It's not so bad. So why don't you all go upstairs and find your apartments.  I'm tired, I don't care if you're a bloody Gryffindor or Slytherin, and I want to go to bed. Come on Cissa and goodnight all!" She grabbed Narcissa's arm and led her to the stained, green door with a silver 2C on the front of it. Using the key she entered followed by Narcissa. Ron got the hint and waved his hand at the remaining members of the group. He walked to his door mumbling things like 'I have to be a bloody Slytherin' and 'nope, couldn't put me into Gryffindors like the rest of my friends.' He entered his apartment leaving the rest of the group behind.

          The remaining members looked at each other and shrugged. Hermione took the initiative and started for the stairs.

          "Well, there's only one way to find out if were Gryffindors or not. Now let's follow the example and go to bed." She started up the stairs. Harry, Ginny, Sirius, and Remus followed eagerly behind. Severus and Draco looked at each other before slowly willing their legs to comply.

          They trudged up the stairs slowly and took in their surroundings and home for the next three months. Draco saw the color scheme and dropped to his knees with a loud wail of "Nooooooooooooooo!" Hermione was by his side in an instant and immediately clamped her hand over his mouth. 

          "Draco, if you haven't forgotten already, people are trying to sleep." He nodded and she removed her hand. He stood up and straightened his clothes. Harry snickered.

          "No one likes a drama queen, Draco." The rest of the gang covered their mouths, trying to hide their chuckles. Draco scowled at Harry.

          "Shut your gob, Potter." Hermione patted his arm comfortingly. She pulled him in the direction of their apartment.

          "Come on sweetie. It'll all look better in the morning." He nodded and let her lead him to their door.

          Without saying anything, Ginny pulled Harry into their apartment, no doubt to have a songfest. It left Severus, Sirius, and Remus in the common room. Severus snatched the key from Sirius and opened their apartment door, muttering things like 'bloody Gryffindors' and 'Mione and Dumbledore owe me one." The two marauders looked at each other and wordlessly followed, leaving in their wake the scarlet and gold, Gryffindor themed common room.

          The floors were carpeted in a rich red. Gold and scarlet walls gave off a worm glow. A fire was burning in the fireplace. Scarlet high-backed chairs and a comfy looking couch were in a semi circle surrounding it. A few lions and griffins were around the room. A tan kitten was napping peacefully in one of the chairs.

          On the opposite wall was a small kitchen. A microwave, sink, and refrigerator were there for the tenant's use. Two circular tables were in front of a counter. All in all it was a cozy looking Gryffindor room. 


	17. A Rude Awakening

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

Chapter 18: A Rude Awakening 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. All other characters belong to me, along with the plot.

Reviews: Bet your bottom dollar I want some!

Author's Note: I appreciate everyone's patience for the wait. I needed to brood over Buffy, and Spike died so it was a little bit longer then I had hoped. Let's just say I gave Angel a run for his money.   Then I completely forgot about the school musical that I happened to star in. It turned out okay but I had to learn all my lines on the day of the play. Then the teachers at school decided that since I was writing and it wasn't for school, I can no longer type or post stories during study halls. I'm really not too happy about that. Anyway, I'm back and better then before. If you notice, I started two other stories during my break. I didn't mean to, it just happened. I don't think that they'll interfere with MMB, but my updates will probably only be once a week. Hopefully you'll check the other two out.  I'm doing this chapter because I thought we needed a little H/D fluff and I plan to do their school day next. So with out further ado, the next chapter!!!!!!!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            It was morning and Draco was peacefully sleeping curled up to a sound asleep Hermione. Then it happened. THUMP! He fell on the floor in-between the two twin beds that had been pushed together and woke with a start. 

            "Bloody Hell, that hurt!" 

            Hermione had woken up when she heard the noise and now opened her eyes at his exclamation of pain. She looked at him sprawled on the floor and tangled in the blankets; it was really quite comical. His usually perfect hair was every which way and rivaled Harry's. He was wearing nothing but a pair of black, silk boxers and his chest gleamed in the morning light coming from the window. She promptly burst out laughing. He glared.

            "You think this is funny do you."  Unable to say anything, as she was laughing way too hard, she merely nodded. "Fine then, you can join me." He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the floor. The beds were on both sides of them and it was very cramped. She was halfway sitting on his lap, but nether seemed to mind that fact.

            "Hey!"

            "What? Not so funny when it's you, is it." He rubbed his elbow that had hit one of the beds during his fall. She stopped laughing and looked at him.

            "Awww, poor Drakey got a boo boo? Give it here and I'll kiss it better." She grabbed his arm and gave it a kiss. Draco glared.

            "First of all, never, ever, if you value your life, call me Drakey. Second, if you ever talk to our kid like that I'll divorce you. And thirdly, I think I have another boo boo, right here." He pointed to his lips. Hermione just laughed at him, but willingly obliged his request. After a small morning snog session, Hermione got to her feet. She held out her hand to Draco, who looked at it hesitantly, then took it, and pulled him to a standing position. 

            "We should have transfigured it into a double. My bum hurts from falling on the floor and I don't fancy having that as my wake up call each morning." 

            "We can't do magic, remember. Muggles don't just transfigure their beds. Besides, would you rather put the beds back and sleep where they were last night?"

**Flashback to last night**

            After briefly surveying the rest of their apartment, they made there way to the bedroom. Draco had dumped their bags in the living room and the couple just wanted to sleep. They'd decorate later. Plus they wanted to see their sleeping arrangements. Since they were 'married' they should be sleeping in the same bed, right?

            They opened the last door at the end of the small and turned on the light. The room was a light lilac color. There was a window on the opposite wall with a desk underneath it. A closet was on the far right in the corner. A wardrobe and a bookcase were on each side of the desk. Two dressers were standing on opposite walls. But the main thing that stood out were the beds. Two twin beds were on opposite sides of the room and were as far away as possible from each other as they could get. 

            Looking at each other they came to the same conclusion. They made a silent agreement and each walked over to a bed. Instead of just going to sleep, they started pushing the beds toward each other. They met in the middle of the room.

            "We'll definitely have to rearrange this later. How come we didn't get a double?"

            "My Uncle must have arranged this. You know how he doesn't even want to think of me being alone with you, let alone in the same bed."

            "So, I don't see what's the big deal, we shared a bed before."

            "We were babies Draco."

            "And your point?" She rolled her eyes.

            "Just get ready for bed and climb in."

            "Fine, fine. Are you sure they'll stay together?" He started to undress, not caring that Hermione was there. She looked over and caught a glimpse of his chest. All her thoughts went straight out the window. Teenage hormones, gotta love um. 

Draco noticed her stare and smirked. "As much as I love the attention, I believe I asked you a question."

            Her eyes snapped up to his grinning face. "What, huh?" She blushed. He gave a chuckle.

            "I asked if you're sure the beds will stay."

            "Oh, yeah, they should stay like that." She turned around and started peeling off her shirt to reveal a tank top underneath. 

            "Good, wouldn't want to fall through." Draco had climbed in the bed. Now he looked up and got an eyeful of Hermione. He could only see the back of her, but it was enough to make him give a gulp and have his mouth go dry. Hermione then pulled off her pants revealing a cute pair of Scooby-Doo underwear. She figured he was bound to see them sometime or another. Not noticing his appreciative gaze, she turned around and crawled into bed with him. Drano's eyes widened a bit, but he wrapped his arms around her. They just gotten comfortable when they realized the light was still on. Draco looked down at Hermione and she gave a fake pout. He rolled his eyes and untangled himself from her. Then he got up and shut the light off. The room was pitched into darkness, the only light coming from the moon outside their window. He walked back over to the bed and promptly stubbed his toe.

            "Bloody Hell! Damn that stings." He heard Hermione stifle a giggle and glared. She couldn't see because the light was off so it had no effect. 

            "Come here. The pain should wear off when we go to sleep, though it will hurt a bit." He followed her order and shuffled over to the bed before getting in and getting comfortable again, but not without a bit of whining.

            "A bit! This is bloody agony!"

            "Don't swear. Honestly, you and Ron are so much alike it scares me sometimes."  
            "Hey, I resent that."  
            "Of course you do honey. Now let's go to sleep, we have school tomorrow." She said it as though it was a good thing.

            "Fine, fine. Goodnight Hermione." After getting no response, he looked down and saw she was already asleep. She looked so gorgeous and he wondered what he had done to deserve the sleeping angel that was in his arms. He fell asleep contemplating an answer.

**End of flashback**

            "I suppose you're right. But we'll have to get a new bed then."

            "Agreed. Maybe we can get a bed like they have at Hogwarts?"

            "Maybe. Say, what do you say to checking out the rest of the apartment. We really didn't get to explore last night." Hermione looked at the clock and shook her head.

            "Not enough time. Besides, I think we'll have to get there early today. We still need to eat, get dressed, and meet up with everyone else." He nodded in agreement and they set off to start their first day as muggles in high school. 


	18. Keep Your Hands and Feet Inside the Cart

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

By jessebelle

Chapter Eighteen: Keep Your Hands and Feet Inside the Cart at All Times.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that was created for the Harry Potter world. Anything that isn't a part of that world is mine.

            Hermione and Draco entered the common area hand in hand. They realized that they were the last to arrive. Ron looked relieved to have lasted the night as a Slytherin. Harry had Ginny on his lap and they looked sickingly sweet. Molly and Narcissa were in conversation with Remus and Sirius about the past. They were trying to include Severus, but he looked like he was about to murder his roommates.

            The two realized that the only open space was the floor. Draco sat down, leaning against the sofa, with Hermione in between his legs, lying against his chest. She seemed comfortable, relaxed, and familiar with this position, something her uncle realized with dread. 

            When the adults made no move to halt their conversation, Hermione took the initiative to start some small talk. "Hey Ron, you look happy about something. How was you're night?"

            The redhead looked down at his friends on the floor from his perch on one of the chairs. "Oh, it was pretty good. I survived the night as a snake. My apartments cool, but everything's green. I think I'll leave it though. I don't want to paint anything besides the babies' room, which I think a nice bright orange will go with the décor I'm thinking of. I don't want to blow all of my money on paint, especially since we'll only be here for a few months and I really don't want to put in all the work to do it since we'd have to do it the muggle way. I'm too lazy. But I'm just glad I survived the night, you know?"

            Hermione shared an amused look with Draco. "Yeah, Ron, you survived. And I can't believe I'm about to say this, but you're right, painting all of the rooms would be a stupid thing to do. But, You Will NOT Be Painting Your Child's Room ORANGE!"

            Ron smirked. "That's nice, good thing you don't have any say in what I do."

            Hermione's jaw dropped in shock. Draco, sensing an argument and wanting to avoid it, started to chat up Ginny and Harry.

            "So, how was the Potter's first night as a married couple? Hopefully it was more eventful then us Malfoy's." He pulled Hermione closer and the two shared a smile.

            Harry just looked shocked that Draco had asked, so Ginny blushed, giggled, and answered the question. "Oh, I'm positive that it was much, much more eventful. We were, well, busy if you know what I mean." She gave them a satisfied smirk. Harry's mouth dropped open and he turned red. 

            Ron looked at Ginny in shock and then turned to Harry. Anger was etched in his features. "What exactly were you doing with my baby sister Potter? You better not have been doing anything I wouldn't approve of. Remember, one phone call or letter and I can get all of my brothers here in an instant."

            Harry gulped and shook his head. "No, no, we weren't doing anything like that. We stayed up all night doing the apartment. We unpacked all of our things and rearranged the furniture.  Everything was G rated." At Ginny's look he amended that statement. "Okay, maybe Pg13. Please don't kill me!" 

            Ron visibly relaxed, which Harry didn't see as he was hiding behind Ginny. The group collectively decided to ignore him and his pleas of help. Hermione was curious about their apartment though.          

            "Did you sleep at all last night? Our apartment's huge; it must have taken forever, especially with you two not being able to keep your hands off of each other!" Harry whimpered and Ron grinned at this. Hermione, Ginny, and Draco ignored this. Ginny smiled at the question though.

            "Oh, well it actually wasn't too hard; Harry is used to doing housework and stuff from his time at the Dursley's. Basically, I told him where to put things and he did it. But we didn't get to bed until late."

            "And why was that Ginny?" Draco's question was innocent, but it made Ginny turn red and her brother purple. Harry gave another whimper.

            Hermione hit Draco and pulled his ear to her so he could hear her whisper. "Leave them alone or you'll be in Harry's position." She gestured to Harry who was peaking out from behind Ginny and looking at Ron with fear. Draco wisely shut up and changed the conversation.

            "Hey Potter, if you can quit cowering, do you and Ginny have a double or twin bed?"

            Harry gave him a look, but answered. "Double, I suppose it's because we're 'married'. Why?"

            "Oh, well we got twin beds. We had to push them together so we could sleep together. I ended up falling on the floor this morning. We're going to have to buy a new bed." The group laughed at Draco, including Hermione and the adults, all except Snape that is.

            "You most certainly will not! You two have separate beds for a reason and I expect you to stay in separate beds. The only reason you aren't in separate rooms is because of Albus. Hermione is my baby girl and I will not have you corrupting her. I know have boys think Mr. Malfoy and I'll not have you act out your hormonal fantasies with my niece!"

            Draco gave an audible gulp and everyone but Draco, Snape, and Hermione, laughed. Hermione was a little shocked over her Uncle's protectiveness, but for two reasons. One, that he cared that much about her, and two, she was a little shocked and upset he didn't trust her to make good decisions. But the happiness that he cared won out. The result; she and Draco would buy the bed in secret and not tell her uncle. She would let Draco know later.

            By now all of the adults had finished their discussion and their 'meeting' was in order. Severus, who was supposed to be the leader, being a teacher and all, was too busy glaring at Draco to explain everything and give them directions. Therefore, Molly took charge.

            "Alright kids, there are some things we need to go over and a few rules that you need to know. First of all, we adults are here as chaperones for you. Dumbledore and all of your other professors have noticed that trouble always seems to find you. The other groups only had two chaperones but because of your, trouble magnetism, you each have a chaperone. I am here with Ginny, Sirius with Harry, Narcissa with Draco, Severus with Hermione, and Remus with Ron. We're here to offer help if you need it, but mainly you are all supposed to be adults. If you have a problem, deal with it by yourselves. Try to go to each other next and lastly come to us. We know this might be hard for some of you, but you are to be independent. 

            "Secondly, you will have to keep up with your school work. Think of this as your job. Unfortunately you can't go out and get real jobs because you don't know enough about the muggle world and you probably won't have a muggle job. Money will be provided for you, so spend it wisely. You will have to devote time to your studies. You can't practice any spells so you'll be having a type of review. With your NEWTs coming up this year, you'll need to be prepared. Most of the essays will be what you've already learned in all of your years at Hogwarts. Everyday you need to go to your chaperone and collect your assignment. You'll also drop off the previous day's assignment. You'll get a break on the weekends so don't worry.

            "And finally there's the issue of being 'married' and having the babies. I know that each couple and Ron will have a child placed in their care. Ron, as a single parent you'll have to work twice as hard. If you happen to find a girlfriend or if you meet a new friend, they are allowed to help you. The only reason you don't have a partner is the sorting hat doesn't see you falling in love or getting married to anyone at Hogwarts, it doesn't mean you'll be destined to be single.

As for our two married couples, the first month that we'll be spending here is to be devoted to getting to know each other better and forming a marital relationship. You'll need to get used to living with each other, getting to know each other's quirks. It's been proven that most couples that were partners with each other for this project do end up getting happily married so odds are you're with your partner for life right now." 

            At this the two couples blushed. Draco looked at Hermione as smiled; he for one liked that idea. Hermione just leaned more into his embrace. Ginny was bright red, but she too was happy and comfortable in this situation. Harry just held her tighter. Of course, Ron was curious. He saw his mother awkwardly look to his chaperone and he saw Sirius give a grin at Narcissa. He was bound to ask.

            "Mum, who were you guys all partnered with for your project?"

            This time it was the adults that blushed, thought they were a bit more awkward. Molly opened and closed her mouth a few times, but she couldn't seem to vocalize her thoughts. Therefore, Severus took up his position as leader and answered the question.

            "As you are aware, there are exceptions to every rule. I believe that most of us here were exceptions to that rule. Your mother was paired up with Lupin for our project, Cissa was with Black, I was single, like yourself, and Lily was, of course, with James."

            This caused many shocked expressions, Draco, Ron, and Ginny's being most shocked. But when they spotted the looks on their mothers' faces, they chose to remain silent. Severus nodded at his fellow adults and continued with the explanations. 

            "As I said before, we know you all have questions about our pasts and we will answer them, but not now. Moving on, in the first month you'll be able to get used to living as muggles and with each other. Another thing is that the girls in your, relationships, have been receiving extra hormones and such. Dumbledore, for some reason I can't begin to fathom, has decided that the experience should include, for the girls, receiving some of the symptoms of pregnancy like morning sickness, odd cravings, becoming extra tired, and-" Snape smiled and instantly scared his charges. He remembered this part quite well and he always enjoyed the reactions of the students when he told them. "Well, the girls will also look pregnant."

            His niece and Ginny stared up at him in shock. The guys were surprised too, but they were also amused at the thought of their girlfriends becoming fat. He chuckled. "Don't look at me, blame the headmaster. You'll be receiving a potion from me, two times a day starting today. Don't worry girls, your figure will not suffer at all, it's not a glamour, but you will be, bigger. When the time for the actual baby to arrive, you will go through a mock labor that will include a little bit of pain, but it's only a much measured down amount from what you'll feel from real labor. As for the men in the relationships, you will have to be a perfect husband and deal with your pregnant wives. If they're craving something, you get it, when they say jump, you ask how high. It's quite an experience, I can assure you. And as for you Mr. Weasley, your baby will come about in a different way. You have two options. One, if you can find a willing female participant that you feel you can trust with our secret, and that will act as your wife, you can start her on the potions. That has very rarely happened, but it has happened once or twice. Keep in mind though, that she will have to be someone you trust explicitly and that won't freak out at the thought of magic.  The other option is one that Albus came up with. When it's time, you will be receiving your child, from a stork."

            This made the group chuckle, though they tried not to. Snape smiled again. "Yes, it's quite an experience I can assure you. I think that that's enough on that topic though. If you have any questions or if we think of anything else you'll need to know, we'll tell you.

            "Now, the second month you spend here will be with your infant. It depends on the time of your scheduled labor that you'll receive your baby. For the rest of the month you'll take care of the baby as a newborn to one year old. I'm not really sure about the aging process, but in that span of time your child will grow to be a twelve month old. You will have to take full responsibility for the child and you will have to still balance your schoolwork, your marriage, and the child collectively. The baby will be a mixture of features from both of the parents so they will be essentially your child.

            "In the third and final month the aging process will change quite a bit. One morning you'll wake up and your baby will have aged to a toddler, to a young child, all the way to an eleven year old. Don't worry; you won't have to deal with a teenager. It's quite simple really; you'll be experiencing the life of a parent all within three months. Dumbledore and we, your chaperones, are all aware of things that might come up. Life is unexpected and many times will take you by surprise. Don't expect everything to happen as I've said because each of you will have a different experience. Now when you have children of your own," Snape looked at his niece pointedly, "when you're much, much older, you will have the aid of magic. Your experience now will not include magic so you'll be learning about surviving as muggles also. Hopefully this will prepare you for things to come. I may not approve of some of the details of this activity, but overall I think it's essential. Now, with all of that being said, any questions?"

            The students looked at each other. Slowly Hermione raised her hand. Her uncle nodded at her. "Um, what did you mean by surprises?"

            Snape smirked. "I meant what I said. In the real world things will happen that you have no control over, life, death, and other things. Each of you has a different role in a big epic known as life. In this activity, you'll all experience a few unexpected happenings that you are unaware of, but we know of. Dumbledore has spoken to each of us and as your chaperones we know what to expect. So be prepared for anything. Anything else?"

            Ginny raised her hand. "Um, what do you mean about us having to go through a mock labor?"

            "Molly, Narcissa, maybe later you can have a talk with the girls on what to expect?" The women nodded and the girls visibly relaxed. When no one said anything else, Snape nodded again. "Alright, now that you know everything you should be aware of, I think it's time that we officially start this project. As of this moment, you are adults. Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and Harry, you are now two married couples. Ron, you are now a single bachelor. Girls, come here."

            Hermione and Ginny looked nervously at each other before getting up and walking to Snape. He handed each of them a purple vial. "Drink these and the games will have officially begun." 

            The girls uncorked the vials. Before they took their first drink though, Harry and Draco both got up and went to their 'wives' respectively. Seeing this, their chaperones smiled. With a kiss from each of their partners, the girls closed their eyes and drank the potion.  When they looked up all of the adults were standing before them. Ron had gotten up and was next to them for moral support. The adults were all beaming. Sirius grinned and being who he was, summed everything up. "Welcome to the project known as Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies, also known as adulthood. Keep your hands and feet inside the cart at all times. Have fun kiddies." 

            Then the adults left as quickly as they could possibly be leaving the students staring at each other with mixed emotions. There was no turning back now, it had begun. Their musings were interrupted, however, by Hermione. 

            "I think I'm going to be sick." She quickly made a run for her apartment, Ginny soon following with her hand over her mouth. Harry and Draco looked at each other nervously before each following their respective spouse.  This left Ron standing in the same space as before. He stared at the direction his friends took before shrugging and making his way to the stairs. From the sounds he could hear from his married friends' apartments, maybe being single wasn't so bad after all. 


	19. Together

**Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies**

**Chapter 19: Together**

**Disclaimer: I don't own what you recognize from the HP books.**

***********************************************************************************

Draco and Hermione were inside their apartment. After her first bout of morning sickness, Hermione was wondering if this project would be as wonderful as she had thought. She was happy that Draco was there. He'd run into the bathroom after her and held her hair as she tossed her cookies. When she was finished, he'd wiped the sweat from her brow and guided her to bed. All of this had been done in silence, neither of them having to speak to convey their thoughts.

          Currently Hermione was feeling better, and curious. She could now claim to have seen two rooms of the apartment, though not very well; the bedroom and the bathroom. She wanted to see her new home and see how many changes they'd have to make.

          She rolled over and was about to stand up when an arm grabbed her and stopped her.

          "Just where do you think you're going?"

          "I want to check out our apartment."

          "You were just sick; I think you should stay in bed." Draco was obviously going to be one of those overprotective husbands.

          "I'm fine, all better now."

          "Hermione." Even if there were a lot of things Malfoys didn't do, whining was something they could do, and did a lot.

          "Draco." Well, she could whine too. At his cocked eyebrow, she pouted. "Come on; tell me you aren't the least bit curious to what our new home looks like?" She could see his resolve breaking. She added a little bit more lip to the pout and-

          "Fine, but if you get sick again you're going to bed. I think you might be allergic to the potion that Snape gave you. We'll have to talk to him about it. I don't want you throwing up all the time; it can't be good for you, or the baby."

          Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly Draco, I'm supposed to get sick. Didn't you hear him say I'd get morning sickness?"

          Draco looked confused. "Morning sickness? You mean you're supposed to be sick?"

          Hermione gave him an odd look. "Don't you know the signs of pregnancy? Didn't you ever know a pregnant woman?"

          Draco shook his head. "No, my mom always wanted a big family, but Lucius." Hermione nodded in understanding. "And no, I've never even met a pregnant woman. The Malfoy family usually only has one heir so it's not like I knew any aunts or anything like that. So no, I don't know much about pregnancies. But you're supposed to be sick?" He made it sound like the idea was preposterous. Hermione understood why he was surprised though, she'd have to get him a book on the subject, that's how she knew all about what was going to happen. But now, if she wanted to not stay in bed all the time, she'd have to explain morning sickness.

          "Okay hone, basically I'm going to get sick, a lot. I'll be fine after I've thrown up, there's no need to worry, it's perfectly normal. And morning sickness doesn't live up to its name. Yes, I'll get sick in the morning, but I'll get sick in the afternoon and night too. It's different for everyone."

          "So basically what you're saying is you'll be sick whenever, and it's because you're pregnant, or at least because you're taking the potion?" Hermione nodded. Draco looked at her with a pitying look. "Man, it sucks to be you. I guess being a guy has its perks." He gave her a grin. She glared. Draco just laughed and less than thirty seconds later they were both laughing.

          Finally, Hermione stood up. "Okay husband of min, let's go explore our apartment, together." She held out a hand for him to take, which he did with a smile. She pulled him to his feet.

          "Together, I like the sound of that." He pulled her into a mind blowing kiss, and then when he pulled away, he smirked. "Last one to the living room's a Chuddley Cannon." He dropped her hand and took off running.

          Hermione stood for a second in shock, still getting over the kiss. Then she laughed and joined him in the race. Her words echoed in the apartment as she ran.

          "Don't let Ron hear you say that, he'd kill you. I know for a fact he's so obsessed with the Chuddley Cannons that he has Chuddley Cannon boxers. He thinks that even thinking that the Chuddley Cannons aren't the best team is punishable by death."

          "Loyal than, remind me why he wasn't sorted into Hufflepuff? And how would you know about his boxers?" Draco was standing in the middle of the living room. Hermione could detect a note of uncertainty in his voice. She grinned evilly, and having not stopped running, had the momentum to tackle him to the ground. He seemed shocked for a moment before turning the tables and pinning her to the ground.

          "Surrender, princess, tell me how you know what the Weasel's boxers look like?" He tickled him.

          "Nope, it's for me to know and you to find out." 

          He scowled and furthered his tickle attack. They didn't notice when the door opened and Hermione's uncle found them in their, compromising position. They did however; hear his bellow of, "Hermione!!"

          At this they both looked to the door. Hermione, being on her back, had her head tilted so she could see her uncle at the door, upside-down, glaring. Draco looked much like Harry had looked at this morning's meeting. Hermione gave her uncle a sheepish smile.

          "Hi Uncle Sevvie, don't suppose you came by to buy a cup a sugar?" Her uncle only glared in response. Looking at one another, Draco quickly got up and helped Hermione to her feet. Then the two faced Hermione's uncle prepared for punishment, together.

###############

Author's Note: It's been a while, hasn't it. Anyway, I know this chapter isn't very long, but I had to separate this chapter from the longer one I had. The rest of it should be available when I get a chance to post it. FF.net wasn't counting all of my revisions as updates, so make sure you check out the previous chapter if you haven't already. It's new and had a lot of critical information. Anyway, I hope you guys forgive me for taking this long. Also, I'd appreciate if you can include whether or not you think I got the original feel to the story back in my new chapters. I think so, but I'm not sure. Anyway, hope you liked the D/H fluff I've got. The next chapter is a sort of centered toward Ron a little bit more, but keep in mind that even though D/H is the main pairing, there are other characters and I'd like to develop them also. Okay, enough rambling.

          Toodles,

        jessebelle


	20. A Conversation Over Ron's Boxers

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

By jessebelle

Chapter Twenty: A Conversation Over Ron's Boxers

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognize from the Harry Potter Universe.

Author's Note: Okay, I am soooooo sorry I wasn't able to post this sooner. I actually had a bit of a writers block. Then I was sick and missed over a month of school. I wasn't allowed to write unless I caught up on some of my homework. Currently I'm in hospital, but I've been allowed to type this up. I hope now I've gotten my groove back, I'll be able to do another chapter as soon as possible. Anyway, forgive me if it is a little later, better late then never, right?

************************************************************************

            Hermione smiled awkwardly at her Uncle. Draco just gulped with fear. Severus just tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for an explanation. His face had no expression, except his jaw was clenched. Finally Hermione rolled her eyes.

            "We weren't doing anything. Severus raised an eyebrow in response. "Oh please, we were having fun. You have to realize that I'm an adult now, especially during this project. How am I supposed to have a fake marriage and get the real experiences if you keep breathing down my neck and scaring Draco every time he comes close to me?"

            The eyebrow lowered and he jaw unclenched. Her uncle sighed. "Fine, but I want you two to act like adults and try to be responsible. This program is also to show you guys the results of irresponsible actions. I don't want you guys to go through being adults until you are one. And Hermione, you're still young yet, you need to savor the rest of your childhood, not try and be older."

            Hermione's face softened a bit. "Aww, how sweet, but I am trying to be a kid. Whether you like it or not, Draco is my boyfriend and also my fake husband. We aren't doing anything you didn't do at your age, or anything that might show up as one of your worst nightmares. You know me, would I do something irresponsible? Don't you trust me?"

            Severus nodded. "You're right; I do know you and I do trust you. I guess now that I found you, I just want to think of you as my little girl, but you're not a little girl. Just give me some time and I'll try to lighten up."

            Hermione smiled brightly and hugged her uncle. "Thanks, now what did you need us for?"

            Her uncle smirked. "Nothing, I was just checking up on you two, but I should remind you that you'll have to have another bit of the potion soon."

            Hermione made a face and both males in the room laughed. Her next statement made them laugh harder. "If you loved me, you wouldn't make me take that stuff. If I wasn't going to be responsible before, I sure am now."

            Draco came up behind her and put an arm around her. "I know how you feel, its torture for me to see you feeling sick like that. I don't know if I can take it if you get any worse."

            Hermione's face softened again. "Aww, that's so sweet. You know I love you, right?"

            "Yeah, and I love you too." He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. Just as she regained her senses and broke of the kiss as courtesy for her uncle, she saw he'd already left. Shrugging, she and Draco went back to snogging. She wanted to take advantage of her uncle's generosity.

***********

            After the community meeting, Ron had gone back to his apartment. The place was a bit messy, but hey, he was a bachelor. Realizing his mother still lived down the hall and would probably check up on him, he decided to clean up a bit and put everything away. This simple task took a while; he was after all, a teenage guy. But he'd made a frightening discovery, most of the clothes he'd pack, including his precious Chuddley Cannon boxers, were dirty. He was smart enough to realize that there would be no house elves to clean them, so he did the next option. Gathering all of his dirty laundry, he left his apartment on a mission. 

            He walked a few doors down and stood in front of a green stained door and knocked. A blonde woman answered. "Oh, hello Ron, I'm assuming you want to talk to your mother?"

            "Yes Miss Thornton, that would be great." Draco's mom gave him a smile and walked back in the apartment. He could hear her call out his mother's name. A few seconds later, his smiling mother was in front of him. 

            "Hello, dear. What did you need?"

            Ron held out the laundry basket. "I need you to clean my clothes, they're all dirty."  He became confused when his mom didn't take the basket and started to laugh. After she became more in control, she gave him a smile.

            "Oh, Ron, I have news for you. When you grow up and move away, are you going to come all the way home just so I can do your laundry?"

            Ron raised an eyebrow. "No, I'll just have my girlfriend or wife do it."

            This made his mom laugh harder. "What happens when she says no or if you don't have one, like now?' She was grinning like a Cheshire cat.       

            "I get a house elf." This time you could hear Narcissa join in his mother's laughter. 

            "Oh dear, Ron, sweetie, do you see any house elves here? Remember, you're living as a muggle."

            Ron finally got the message. "You mean I have to do them myself? But I don't know how!"

            His mom smiled. "Well now's a good time to learn. Have fun." Then she closed the door.

            Ron stared at it for a few minutes in shock, before turning around and walking his things toward the laundry area. It seemed like the best place to start.

            Back in Molly and Cissa's apartment, the two mothers were still laughing. 

            "Molly, don't you think that was a little cruel? I mean, he could end up flooding the entire floor. I don't think he'd equipped to figure out the muggle's washing machines."

            Molly shook her head. "You're not giving him enough credit. I'll keep an eye on him, and it's likely he'll just go to one of the girls for help. Do you remember on our trip, when we made the guys do the laundry?"

            Cissa started laughing again. "Oh Merlin, we were so lucky we did our own laundry, they all had pink underwear and socks for weeks."

            Molly gave her friend a smirk "And how would you know what color their underwear was?"

            Narcissa blushed a bit; "I put his laundry away."

            "Uh huh, right. I seem to remember it differently."

            "Hey, we were teenagers. And I seem to remember a certain thing between you and Remus. Lily and I always wondered what those strange noises were." Molly blushed.       "Why don't we talk about something else, after I check on my son."

            Molly opened the door and peeked out. Ron was staring at the washing machine in confusion. She chuckled and closed the door. Narcissa was still teasing her about Remus. Oh, to be a teenager again. 

*************

            Ron stared at the washing machine. He was lucky the name was on the side or he wouldn't have even figured that much out. He decided the next step was to put his clothes in the machine. After completing that, he figured out soap would be a smart idea. It took him a few minutes, but he wasn't completely dumb. He knew to read the boxes and bottles before just putting something in. Eventually he decided to put in the brightly colored orange box. After all, it was his favorite color. He had a little trouble figuring out how much to put in, but he just followed the boxes' directions.

            Now he had to figure out what buttons to press. He was so involved in trying to figure them out, he didn't notice when a door opened and he was joined by another person, namely a certain redhead.

            Cordelia had come down to wash her things. She thought that the new guys were cute, and that the red head, Ron, she recalled, had a certain charm about him. She found it funny that he looked like he's never seen a washing machine before. As she placed her things in the machine, it occurred to her that maybe he hadn't.

            Ron finally decided to chance it and just pushed the start button. When the machine started up, he jumped away, not expecting the noise or movement. He heard a small laugh come from his right and discovered he wasn't alone. The girl from last night, the cute one, was doing her laundry. He remembered her offer of help and decided that instead of going to his mom, next time he'd go to her.

            Now that his clothes were washing, he figured it would probably be a while. Cordelia sitting down with a book confirmed his suspicions. He sat down in a chair a few chairs down from her. Not having anything to do, or read, he just sat and checked out his Slytherin surroundings. Surprisingly it wasn't that bad. Sure, the color scheme was something to be desired, but at least it wasn't in an actual dungeon like at Hogwarts. He wondered how they'd known to decorate it like this, and if maybe the people that did were witches or wizards. He was still looking all around when he saw it, right next to him on the wall. He froze, then gave a yelp and jumped up.

            Cordelia looked up at his scream. "What is it?"

            Ron made a few nonsense words, then managed to make out, "Its, it's a spi-spider. I don't like spiders."

            Cordelia nodded and followed the line of his stare; sure enough there was a huge, scary looking spider. Carefully she rolled up her magazine and moved in. With a SPLAT, the spider was dead. After a few deep breaths, Ron was fine.

            "Thanks."

            Cordelia smiled. "No problem, I don't like spiders either."

            Ron finally turned and looked at her. After a few seconds, he smiled and held out a hand. "I'm Ron Weasley." 

            She looked a bit surprised, but then she smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Cordelia Evans. I live in that apartment, over there."  She pointed to the one right next to his.

            "Really, I live right next door."

            They both sat down next to each other. After a few awkward moments of silence, Cordelia had to ask.

            "Are you a wizard?"

            Ron gave her a funny look. "How did you-"

            She smiled. "Well, I kind of got the impression when you didn't know how to work the washing machine, then I saw your Chuddley Cannon boxers. My aunt's a witch, she lives in England, and she's told me a bit about you. You helped Harry Potter defeat Voldemort, right?"

            Ron was surprised. "Wow, yeah, I did. So I take it you helped design this place, right?"

            "Yes, it was my idea. My aunt helped out quite a bit. And I don't want you to think I'm only talking to you because I want to get close to the boy-who-lived. I've actually taken more of an interest in your family. You seem to have an interesting life, from what I've heard at least."

            Ron was shocked. "Really, you aren't one of those Harry worshipers?"

            Cordelia smiled again. "No, he's just a regular, um, wizard, just like you. "Yeah, he helped defeat the bad guy, but so did a lot of other people, my aunt included."

            Ron smiled at her. "Cool. So, do you follow quidditch?"

            "Yeah, I do. I'm actually the only one in my family that knows about my aunt. She's told me quite a lot and when I visit her, she usually takes me to games. I was actually able to attend the world cup. I just wish I could play, it seems to be a blast."

            "Yeah, it is. What's your favorite position?"

            "Chaser. I follow the Chuddley Cannons too, they're a great team, and they just need to replace a few people."

            "You're right. I'm actually keeper on the Gryffindor team. Maybe we can get together some time when you visit your aunt. We could have a mock match."

            Cordelia's smile got bigger. "That would be great! But how would I fly a broom?"

            Ron smiled. "Easy, there's a charm my brothers came up with."

            Cordy's eyes sparkled. "Wicked!"

            The two teenagers spent the rest of the time talking. When their clothes finished washing, Cordelia helped him figure out the dryer. Both teens had to laugh when Ron jumped again. They talked about everything; quidditch, life at Hogwarts, adventures Ron had gone on, and Cordy explained more about the muggle's way of life. Eventually, Cordelia asked the million-dollar question.

            "So, why exactly are all of you here, in Port Edwards of all places? Shouldn't you guys be in your seventh year at school?"

            "Oh, well we're completing a graduation requirement. We have to live as muggles for a while and we end up having to raise kids. My friends had to get paired up and get married. I didn't have a match, so I have to live by myself."

            "Cool, sounds like fun. But why didn't you get paired up with anybody? And do you still have to raise a kid?"

            "I don't have a partner because the sorting hat didn't see anyone at Hogwarts that I'd be compatible with. Apparently I won't be getting married to anyone there. And with the whole baby thing, I still have to do it, but unless I can find a girl willing to carry the baby that I trust to tell I'm a wizard, I get to have the baby delivered by stork."

            "Wow, do you think you'll find anybody?"

            "I don't know, maybe. Most people don't find anybody, so I'll probably just get the stork baby."

            "Does it have to be another witch?"

            "No, if we trust them enough, we can tell a muggle, but if they freak out then my chaperone will probably have to do a memory charm."

            "Oh, who's all here with you? I know you came with a big group, but I wasn't able to really identify anyone."

            "My chaperone is Remus Lupin; we also came with my mom, Miss Thornton, Sirius Black, and Severus Snape. Harry, Hermione, my sister Ginny, and Malfoy are the other couples."

            "Whoa, the gang's all here, but who's paired with whom?"

            "Hermione and Malfoy, if you can believe it, all though he has changed, and Harry and Ginny."

            "Wow, must get kinda lonely."

            "Yeah, it is."

            "Well, now you have me. We're even neighbors, if you need any help, just ask."

            Ron smiled. "I plan to."

            Just then the dryer beeped, announcing that their laundry was finished.

            "Well, I guess I get to go and fold all of this. Can you take it from here?"

            Ron nodded. "Yeah, just take it out and fold it."

            "Right." Both collected their own laundry, neither noticing a slight mix up. Cordelia and Ron both held their laundry baskets and walked to their respective doors facing each other.

            "So."

            "So."

            "I'll talk to you later?"

            "Yeah, I can introduce you to my friends, and Malfoy."

            Cordy gave him one last smile. "That would be great. And if you need something, or plan to go somewhere and need directions, I'd be happy to help."

            "Thanks. So, bye."

            "Goodbye."

            She disappeared into her apartment. Ron stared at the space she'd left for a few minutes, before walking into his own apartment. He dumped all of the now clean clothes on the living room floor to fold. He had the largest grin on his face. Being in Slytherin was definitely not bad anymore, nope, not bad at all.


	21. Of Orange Boxers and Purple Panties

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

Chapter Twenty-One: Of Orange Boxers and Purple Panties

By jessebelle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter universe.

Author's Note: Hey everyone, I've actually done a lot of writing and I have quite a few new ideas. I'm planning on typing up as many chapters as I can so I hope everyone appreciates it. Anyway, I'm doing better to anyone that's concerned; I'm also out of the hospital. Anyway, I guess I'll get on with it.

************************************************************************

            Ron was still on a high after meeting Cordelia. It was pure luck that she had a witch for an aunt. It certainly would make more enjoyable knowing he had someone besides is love struck friends to talk to. He decided to get his laundry folded now, as he was in the mood. He was about to sit down next to the pile when he, unfortunately, was interrupted by a knock on the door. Sighing, he answered it. Outside his door was his chaperone and former teacher, Remus Lupin.

            "Hello Ron, I'm here to check up with you and to give you your first assignment." Ron nodded and gestured for the older man to come in, which he did. In his hand he carried a book and a folder. He surveyed the apartment and his eyebrows nearly touched his hairline when he saw the pile of laundry. He looked at Ron expectantly.

            "What? I need to get that folded; I'm not planning on leaving it there."

            "Right, well, here is a transfiguration assignment and a charms assignment. Remember, you can't do magic here, but it's basically figuring out the theories. If you need any help, just ask. Um, are you having any trouble adjusting to anything, any problems, because you know you can come to me, right?" He and Ron were seated on Ron's couch.

            "Um, no. I had a little trouble with the washing machine, but I got some help from a friend."

            "Oh, who?"

            "You remember that redhead that helped us out last night?"

            "Yeah, that Evans girl, she was really nice and helpful. She reminds me a lot of Lily, Harry's mum."

            "Yeah, Cordelia, well, she's my neighbor and we got to know each other. It turns out her aunt is a witch. She pretty much figured out we're wizards and she's going to be of some real help."

            "Really? Well it's great that you have someone to talk to, but try to remember you're supposed to be a muggle, don't really dwell on the magic. And you'll get that done and be fine?"

            Ron nodded. "Yeah, I can do it. If I need anything I'll probably go to Cordelia." Both guys got up and walked to the door. "Okay, well you know where I am. I better get back before Severus and Sirius kill each other. Have a nice night."

            "Bye." Remus left and went back to his own apartment.

            Ron shut the door and went back to his laundry. He had just sat on the floor when there was another knock on the door. He got up and answered it, it was his mum.

            "Hello dear, I'm so sorry about this morning, but you will have to learn to survive without my help. Did everything go alright?"

            Ron gestured to the pile of clothes on the floor. "Yeah, I got some help."

            Molly saw the clothes and her eyes widened. "Ronald, is there something you wanted to tell me?" Her voice was high and panicky.

            Ron looked confused. "No, and my name is Ron, not Ronald, I hate it when you call me that. Why do you ask?"

            Molly just shook her head. "No reason. You know that if you do have something to say, I'll understand, I won't love you any less."

            Ron gave her an odd look. "Um, okay, I know that. Did you need anything else?"

            Molly shook her head again. "No, I guess I'll be going then. You'll be alright?"

            "Yeah mum, I'll be fine."

            "Good, that's really really good." He noticed she seemed to be in a bit of a daze. Slowly she turned around and walked back to her apartment. He watched to see that she got there okay, before closing the door and shaking his head in amusement. He once again sat down. He managed to fold a shirt before there was another knock on his door. Sighing in frustration, he answered it.

            "Yes?"  
            His sister cocked an eyebrow. "Geez Ron, can you be anymore polite?"

            Ron rolled his eyes. "Fine, would you like to come in?"

            Ginny nodded. "Much better, and yes, we would." She strode past him. He stared at her for a moment before gesturing Harry to come in.

            Harry looked around. "Nice place."

            "Yeah, it's great."

            Ginny was also taking in her surroundings. When she saw his laundry, she gave a laugh. "Merlin, are you that big of a slob?"

            "No! I was about to start folding it when I was interrupted, three times."

            Harry went to see what the two siblings were arguing about and gasped in shock. Ginny and Ron turned to see him blush bright red.

            "What?" Both asked in unison. 

            He quickly shook his head. "Nothing, nothing at all. Hey Gin, come over here."

            "Why?" Nevertheless she walked over to her boyfriend.

            He shrugged. "No reason."

            Ron watched this all with some confusion, but didn't say anything about it. "So, what was the purpose of this lovely visit?"

            "What, can't your little sister and best friend come to say hi?"

            Ron pretended to think for a moment. "Um, not when it's you."

            Ginny just rolled her eyes. "Harry and I decided that we should all go out tonight, explore the town. Are you interested?"

            "Who's all going?"

            "Well, you're the first one we asked, but we figured Hermione and would want to come, but no adults."

            Ron made a face when she mentioned Draco, but didn't say anything. Then an idea hit him. "Hey, can I bring somebody along? I'd have to ask her, but I think she'll say yes."

            Ginny gave him a weird look. "Fine, but how in the world did you meet a girl already? And who is she?"

            "Oh, her name in Cordelia, we met her last night. She saved me from a spider and we did laundry together. Her aunt's a witch, so she kinda figured us out. Hey, do you guys want something to drink? There's this white box filled with food and drinks in the kitchen." 

            Ginny nodded. "Yeah, I'll have some water. How about you Harry?" She looked over to her boyfriend who looked lost in thought. "Harry? Anybody home?" She poked him with a finger. He shook his head, coming out of his stupor. 

            "What? Oh, no thanks."

            Ron nodded and when to the kitchen. When he was out of sight, Harry grabbed Ginny. 

            "Harry! What are you doing?"

            Harry gave her a look. "Shhh, look!" His voice was in a whisper. He pointed to the pile of laundry. Ginny's eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

            "Oh, Merlin, is that what I-"

            "Yes!"

            "Hey, are you two all right in there? You're not snogging are you?" Ron's bellow startled them both.

            "Uh, no." Ginny finally regained her voice, albeit it was a bit higher in pitch. "Um, Ron, forget the drink. We'll see you tonight around five, meet us downstairs. Bring your friend." She grabbed Harry's arm and she pulled him to the door. Ron came back into the living room, confusion written all over his face.

            "What? Where are you going?"

            "We're going to make out. Happy?" Ron's response was a disgusted look. She still had a hold on Harry's arm, and she pulled him out the door as fast as possible. All the while he seemed to be in shock.

            Ron stared at their retreating forms. Shaking his head in wonder, he walked over and closed the door. He stopped at the kitchen and cleaned up the drinks before going back to his laundry. 

            He was folding his shirts, pants, and socks, all the while thinking of the girl next door. He picked up the next article of clothing, and froze. He stared at it, his face turning bright red. "What in the? This isn't mine." His voice sounded weird, even to his own ears. In his hand he held a bright green bra. He dropped it in shock. He then reached for the next piece of clothes and again he froze. This time he held a purple, lacy pair of girl's bikini underwear. 

            There was another knock at his door. He jumped up, and forgetting what was in his hand, he opened the door. Standing there with a red face was Cordelia; in her hand his pair of Chuddley Cannon boxers.

            "Um, I think these are yours. We must have had a mix up." She stared at his hand. He followed her gaze and choked.

            "Oh, um, I just found these, uh, yeah, they must be yours." His voice was high and panicky.

            She held out the boxers and he gave her the underwear. She turned to go. "Wait, I um, also have something else." She turned back around and he ran to get the bra. He handed it to her. She nodded in thanks.

            "Um, well." She gave an awkward cough.

            "Yeah."

            "I'll uh, see you later?"

            "Of course, later." She turned to go and he remembered his plans. "Oh, no."

            She once again turned to face him. "No you won't see me later?"

            "No, I mean yes, I'll see you later. But, uh, my friends are planning to go out tonight and see the town. I was uh, wondering if you wanted to come along. I figure you can meet everyone and we'll have some help handy if we get lost. I'd uh, also enjoy your company." He blushed a bit.

            Cordelia stared at him in shock. "Oh, I'd love to. Um, when do we go?"

            He looked up in shock. "Really?"

            She laughed. "Yes, really."

            "Really?"

            This time she nodded, a smile making her look even cuter.

            He grinned. "Cool. Um, I think they said at five. I'll come and get you and we can meet them downstairs. Sound good?"

            She nodded. "I can't wait." She gave him a smile and a small wave and went back inside of her apartment. He stared at the space she'd vacated for a few moments and whispered, "Neither can I." Then he went back inside, shutting the door. He smiled again as he went back to finish his laundry. It was a few minutes later when he realized why all of his guests had freaked out when they saw his laundry. He blushed and gave an embarrassed laugh, before speaking out loud.

            "Merlin, they thought that, that the bra and underwear were mine. Boy, the looks on their faces!" He continued to laugh and fold the rest of his clothes in high spirits, anticipating his 'date.'


	22. Ron's A Crossdresser!

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

Chapter Twenty-Two: Ron's A Cross dresser!!!!!!!!

By jessebelle

Disclaimer: I don't own J.K.'s brilliant creations, I only play with them.

************************************************************************

            After leaving Ron's apartment, Harry and Ginny went back upstairs and knocked impatiently on Hermione and Draco's door. It was a few moments before a rustled Draco opened the door, a scowl on his face.

            "What in the bloody hell do you want? We were busy!"

            "Wow, you're even ruder then Ron." Ginny pushed her way past him and plopped on a couch that was just 'there'. 

            Harry being a bit more polite answered Draco's question.

            "We were just at Ron's. We um, I uh, found-" He couldn't say it. He followed his 'wife's' example and sat next to her on the couch.

            "Ron has a bra and girls' underwear in his laundry!" Ginny was a bit on edge.

            Draco's eyes widened and a grin appeared on his face. "Whoa, so Weasel's a cross dresser, either that or he's getting some." He closed the door and walked back to Hermione, who was standing there in shock.

            "What?!"

            "Yeah, that was pretty much my reaction." Harry dropped his head in his hands.

            "But, how? why? What?!" Hermione was still in a daze, so Draco sat her down next to Ginny before sitting next to her.

            "Three excellent questions." Harry's voice was completely serious.

            "Are you sure?" Sitting must have helped, Hermione's composure was back.

            "Yes, positive! I know what a bra and underwear look like!  It's weird, I never would have guessed." Ginny leaned into Harry. She finally calmed down.

            "Wow, how do we act around him? What do we say?" Harry was confused. 

            "Yeah, I mean, do we confront him? Do we pretend we don't know?" Hermione joined in on her friends' panic.

            Draco laughed. "Calm down everybody! It's not that big of a deal. So the Weasel likes to parade around in girls underwear, because I very much doubt he's getting laid. So what? Do you like him any less? Do you have a problem with it?"

            "No! He's my brother, I'd love him the same, I mean, I still love Percy. Though, this does count for a bit of teasing."

            "Yeah, he's my friend, hell, he's practically my brother. I don't care if he wants to be a woman!"

            "I know, I grew up with Ron. If we can survive all of those arguments, and if he can deal with us being together, then our friendship can survive this." Hermione's eyes were wide in protest, as were Harry's and Ginny's.

            Draco nodded in agreement. "Exactly, I say we make sure he knows we'd still like him, and wait for him to tell us."

            Harry smirked. "You'd still like him?"

            Draco rolled his eyes. "Okay, that you guys would still care. I don't give a damn either way, except for teasing purposes of course." Hermione and Ginny sighed.

             "Oh, well, now that it's settled, because it was a good plan." Hermione paused as she kissed Draco, and then continued. "Was there anything else you needed?"

            Ginny nodded. "Yeah, we originally came to invite you guys out tonight. Ron's agreed and he might bring a friend, but we're going to go out to dinner and explore the town."

            Hermione looked at Draco, he nodded. "Okay, that sounds great. When do we leave?"

            Harry piped up. "We're going to meet at five downstairs."

            Draco nodded. "Alright, then we'll see you at five. Now get out, we want to snog."

            Hermione blushed and lightly hit her 'husband' with a cry of 'Draco!' The blonde Slytherin just grinned.

            Harry stood up, helped Ginny to her feet, and walked to the door. "Okay, we'll leave you to your hormones. We know what that's like." He waggled his eyebrows.

            Ginny just shook her head. "Merlin, I can't take you anywhere. Behave."

            He grinned. "You know you love me." 

            Ginny smiled. "Yeah, I do."

            Harry leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

            Draco looked at them and made a disgusted look. He shut the door on them and went back to Hermione's waiting arms to follow their example.

            Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny continued to make out, just outside their door before moving it into their apartment. At least they knew what they were going to do to pass the time.


	23. Meeting Cordy and Intro to Soda Pop

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies 

Chapter Twenty-Three: Meeting Cordy and Intro to Soda Pop

By jessebelle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Harry Potter universe, Pepsi, Pizza Hut, or Mountain Dew; though I did wish I owned a VW beetle.

************************************************************************

            At ten to five, Ron decided to go get Cordy.

            He had changed into come clothes that were a bit more for going out. He was also wearing his Chuddley Cannon boxers. He quickly checked to see that his hair was neat, again, and made sure he had some of the weird money he'd been given by Remus. Then he went next door. He was nervous as he knocked on the door. 

A cleaned up, really hot Cordelia opened the door. Or, at least she looked that way to Ron. The front of her red hair was braided and pulled back, the rest of it curled slightly in waves and hung down her back. He never realized how long it was, but he couldn't help but wonder if it felt as soft as it looked. She wasn't wearing her glasses, and her blue eyes were big and bright, accented by the makeup that she wore flawlessly. She was wearing an emerald green peasant top that was embroidered with some flowers. It clinged to her outer shoulders leaving a lot of skin showing, it didn't help Ron's imagination one bit. On bottom she wore a long, denim skirt that had slits up the sides, her long legs peeing through. On her feet was a pair of white and green tennis shoes. She wasn't really that dressed up, but it definitely was a change from the t-shirt and sweat pants of this morning.

She blushed as she noticed his admiring gaze. "Hi."

He looked up and looked embarrassed at being caught staring. "Hi. Um, you look wicked."

She gave him a shy smile. "Thanks. Um, if you want you can come it, I just have to grab my coat and purse." She opened the door a bit wider.

He nervously walked in and looked around. The place was bright, and colorful. It looked very much like it suited her and was definitely lived in. The living room he was standing in had a few couches and some chairs that looked extra comfy. They were bright orange and hot pink, just like the walls. He noticed quite a few suns and moons, some combined even, hanging on the walls, or acting as patterns. There were also some elephants that were scattered around. A television was sitting on a pink and orange entertainment center, though he didn't know what it was called. There was a picture window and balcony that showed the night's sky outside. He was sure that if he'd come back in the day the room would defiantly be bright. The kitchen was off to his left and there seemed to be blue theme going on in there. To his right, next to one of the many couches, was a hallway. Cordelia had gone through there, so he assumed that's where the bedroom was located. The door was open and he couldn't help but peeking in. He could see that the room matched the living room somewhat. It was the same colors and celestial theme. Walking a bit further in the apartment he peeked down the hall. There were three more doors. Two of them were open. One was a bathroom that was decorated with rubber duckys. The other was another bedroom that was decorated in stuffed elephants. Cordelia came out of her bedroom and commented on his staring.

"That's the guest bedroom. I call it the elephant room."

"I noticed. You collect them?"

"Yeah, since I was a baby. Um, I'm ready to go if you are."

He turned to look at her again and nodded.  She had on a fur lined, jean jacket and held a jean purse that matched her skirt. She smiled at him and they walked out of her apartment.

"Um, don't you think you might need a jacket?"

"What, oh, I forgot. We can stop in my apartment."

"Ohhhhh, now I get to see where you live."

"Yeah, but keep in mind, I just moved in." He opened the door and showed her inside.  He'd cleaned up earlier, so it wasn't too bad. He left her to look around while he went to find his jacket.

Cordelia observed everything with a smile. The walls were a bit plain, but she expected that to change, if she had any say about it. There was a couch and two chairs seated around a coffee table. The kitchen was also to the left and was a nice yellow. There was a picture window and balcony, just like hers and in front of in a kitchen table. To her right were a closet and a hallway next to the bookshelf and entertainment center. She was guessing that he didn't know about the TV located in there. Down the hallway was the same layout as her apartment, a bathroom and two bedrooms. He'd chosen the first bedroom that looked Spartan and bare. She decided if he wanted, maybe sometime she'd let him borrow her orange paint. He came out, a jacket in hand. 

"So, not colorful enough for you?"

She grinned. "How'd you guess?"

"The look on your pretty face." She blushed and looked down. "So, shall we get going, they're probably already down there, that is if they haven't consumed each other's faces."

Cordelia looked up and laughed. "They're that bad?"

Ron gave her a look as they walked out of the apartment. "No, worse." There laughter was echoed as they walked down the stairs to meet her, hopefully, new friends.

*********

            Harry and Ginny had, after making themselves presentable, had gone downstairs to wait for everyone. Ron and his friend, Cordelia were the first one to get there after them.

Harry had to say, she looked cute, just like his Ginny, who saw his appreciation and hit him gently. He gave a chuckle and knew she wasn't mad; there was a small smile of amusement on her face. Leaning over, he whispered. "Don't worry; I was just observing that she looked a lot like you. I only have eyes for you, Gin." 

            Instantly the smile became wider. She leaned up and captured his lips in a kiss. Then they were interrupted.

            "See, I told you they were that bad." Ron's voice was filled with amusement. Gentle laughter from the girl was his response. 

            Both Harry and Ginny broke away, smiles on their faces and met what might be a new addition to their group. Ginny being Ginny introduced them appropriately.

            "Hi, I'm Ron's sister Ginny. This is my boyfriend Harry Potter. Tell me what exactly do you see in my brother, I mean, just look at him."

            Ron's mouth opened in embarrassment and shock, and Harry gave a small chuckle. Instead of running away, Cordy took it in stride.

            "As he's your brother and I'm sure you remember when he was little and probably gross, I guess you don't see it but now he is pretty hot. Plus, he's funny, nice, and a red head. He also likes the Cannons."

            Ginny grinned at her answer. Apparently she was defiantly someone who'd make life more interesting and she wouldn't hurt her brother. Ginny held out her hand. Cordelia smiled and shook it.

            Harry gave her a puzzled look as he held out her hand for her to shake. Her grip was firm and he could tell she was a bit nervous. "Wait, did you say you liked Ron because of the Chuddley Cannon's?"

            Cordy and Ron smiled at each other. Turning back to Harry she answered. "Yeah, I'm a Cannon's fan. Who do you think designed this place?"

            Harry and Ginny both were a tad bit surprised. "You're a witch?"

            Looking a tad bit embarrassed, Cordelia shook her head. "No, but my aunt is. Wish I could be though. I'm Cordelia Evans, by the way. And my aunt's told me all about you, I have to say it is defiantly is a pleasure."

            Part of Harry's enthusiasm towards her dropped. Sighing he lifted the hair away from his forehead to show her his scar; she was bound to ask anyway. Behind her, Ron's smile also disappeared a bit; he thought she wasn't a Harry worshiper. Ginny didn't feel any different though, after all, she was perhaps Harry's biggest fan and not a hypocrite.

            Cordelia just raised her eyes at the scar and nodded. "Nice scar, but I wasn't talking about the boy-who-lived crap. So what, you defeated Voldemort. My aunt, Ron, Ginny, and a whole other bunch of people did too. As far as I'm concerned, besides being a little bit cute, all you are is a regular wizard with a scar on your head. I was talking about your quidditch skills. Ron and I were talking and well, you're the youngest seeker in a century, I just thought it was cool, not that Ron being a keeper is any less cool, I was just saying is all."

            Ron's smile instantly returned three fold. Ginny's smile became a bit wider too. Harry meanwhile dropped his hand and looked at her in shock. She'd insulted him, complemented him, and called him nothing special. He grinned and threw his arms around her in a hug.

            "I knew I'd like you. You are defiantly cooler then anyone I've met before, besides Ginny. If it weren't for her, or Ron, I'd probably propose right now. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

            Cordy was surprised. She gave Ron and Ginny a weirded out look, both were smiling and trying not to laugh, before awkwardly patting Harry on the back. "Um, sure. I guess I like you too."

            Harry gave her one last squeeze before letting go, a big smile on his face. He turned excitedly to Ginny. "She thinks I'm normal."

            Ginny laughed at his antics. "I know honey, I heard."

            Ron just laughed. Cordelia took a cautious step back from Harry, incase he was going to hug her, and bumped a little into Ron. He placed his arm around her waist to steady her, and much to his surprise and both their liking, left it there.

            After a few moments of awkward silence, Ginny couldn't take it anymore. "Where are they, it's after five."

            "Ginny, its two minutes after five, give them a little time. They're probably snogging and as much as I'd like to interrupt them, I don't want to see them going at it." Ron made a disgusted look.

            Ginny just rolled her eyes. "Fine, but I'm hungry, it's these damn hormones."

            Harry patted her arm. "We'll wait for another minute or two. It's Hermione, I don't think she'll allow them to be that late and remember; she had to take that potion too. She's also probably starving. Why don't we move over to the couches?" Ginny nodded. The group moved to sit down. Ginny sat on Harry's lap in a chair. Cordy and Ron sat on the couch next to each other, Ron's arm around her waist. There was some more awkward silence. This time it was Cordy that broke it.

            "So, tell me a little more about life at Hogwarts. My aunt only attended a year for a foreign exchange thing."

            "Oh, well I'm guessing she remembered what it looked like, because the décor in this place is uncanny."

            Cordelia blushed. "Thank you. I actually used some old pictures. You know, my aunt has a lot of stories that you guys might be interested in. She was there in sixth year and from what I've been told, she was friends with your parents, Harry, and your guys' mom."

            Harry was now interested. "Really?"

            "Yeah, she said that since she was an Evans, like your mom, and since she looked a lot like Lily, they were often confused for being twins. I, um, also figured out that she must have dated a guy named Sev, or Sevvie. I saw a few pictures of the two together."

            This time Ron laughed. "It must be Snape. Your aunt dated Snape." He paused. "Ewww."

            This made the rest of the group chuckle. When they sobered, Harry asked a few more questions. "So, your aunt has a lot of pictures, of my parents?"

            "Yup, and if your really nice I might be able to show you the photo albums she left with me. She's also coming to visit for Christmas, so she should have a lot of stories. Plus, since your chaperones know her, and if she was dating Severus, then I expect we'll be seeing much more of each other."

            Ron's eyes sparkled at the prospect of seeing more of her. "Really, that would be wicked."

            "Yeah, if she knew my mom and dad maybe I can hear some more stories."

            "Well, I'll ask her the next time she owls me."

            After that the conversation moved on to quidditch. Ginny had eaten a candy bar to subside her hunger for the moment. Draco and Hermione were still late.

***********

            Hermione and Draco were otherwise busy. Hermione hadn't taken well to the bout of potion her uncle had dropped off. She had thrown up considerably more and Draco wouldn't let her leave the bed, despite her protest.

            "Draco, I'm fine. All I want to do is go downstairs, meet Ron's friend, and go out to eat. The only thing wrong with me is I'm starving."

            Draco rolled his eyes like he'd already heard this, which he had. "You're sick. I don't want you going out in the cold feeling like this. What if we go out and you get sick, huh? I suggest we just stay in tonight, just me and you, alone, with your uncle not breathing down our necks and threatening to castrate me." He leaned over from where he was lying next to her and started to nuzzle her neck. 

            Hermione weighed her options. At the moment Draco's idea sounded really good, but she was hungry, and it's not advisable to get between a hungry, hormonal, pregnant woman and her food. However, she was positive he wasn't going to let her out of the bed, at least without his permission.

            "Draco." He didn't listen. "Draco, we need to stop." He continued to trail kisses down her neck. "Draco, as good as this feels I need you to listen to me." 

            He paused for a moment and talked into her neck, giving her a bit of a tickle. "Don't wanna stop, but I'm listening." He kept up the kissing.

            However, Hermione was not to be swayed, she was a Snape after all. "Hi, Uncle Severus."

            Draco immediately stopped and sat up. Panic was written all over his face. He looked around searching for the homicidal uncle and looked confused when he couldn't find him. However, Hermione was giggling next to him.

            "Hey, I thought he was really here. He'd have killed me."

            "No, I wouldn't let him. Now since you've finally stopped, and I'm assuming you're not going to let me go tonight or even get out of this bed-"

            "Damn right I'm not."

            She rolled her eyes. "Well they're all downstairs waiting for us. I need you to go downstairs and tell them we're not coming. Also, see if you can get a feel for Ron's friend."

            Draco looked smug. "I knew you'd see it my way. Now can I trust you to stay in bed? I don't want to come back and find you wandering around in your condition."

            She rolled her eyes again. "Yes, Draco, I won't get up to get something to eat. You can make me something when you get back. But take your time and be nice. I'm rather curious about Ron. Alright."

            Draco sighed. "Fine, go downstairs, tell them we're staying home, and check out the Weasel's new buddy. Gotcha." He bent down and kissed her on the lips quickly. "Be back soon."

            He walked out of their room. Hermione waited a few seconds, and when she didn't hear the door close, grabbed a book. Sure enough, he peeked his head in to make sure she was still in bed.

            Seeing her with the book he smiled. "Good girl. You just stay right there and I'll be back."

            Hermione just nodded and pretended to be reading while trying not to laugh at his Terminator impression. She waited until she heard the door clothes before hopping out of bed. She told Draco that she wouldn't go in the kitchen, but she didn't say anything about joining him downstairs. 

            She quickly changed her clothes, tamed her hair, and grabbed her and Draco's coats. It was cold outside. Grabbing her purse on the way out of the apartment, she left to go out for a night on the town, and to get some food. Hormones sucked.

************

            The foursome were still waiting and talking about quidditch when Draco came downstairs. They all stood up.

            "Hey, you're late, and where's Hermione."

            Draco looked smug. "She was sick from the potion so I'm making her stay in bed tonight. Now Weasel, introduce me to your cute friend here." He gave her a grin.

            Cordy blushed. Ron seethed. "Malfoy, meet Cordelia Evans, Cordelia, this is Draco Malfoy."

            She held her hand out for him to shake. Seeing Ron's reaction, Draco kissed the back of her hand instead, making her blush some more. "Enchanted."

            "Hi, nice to meet you too. You're the seeker for Slytherin, right?"

            He nodded and grinned. "Yeah, I am. How do you know about that?"

            "My aunt is a witch."

            "Really?" He was putting on the charm. Ron was red with anger, at least until he saw Hermione coming down the stairs, then he grinned. Harry and Ginny were trying not to laugh.

            Hermione was dressed to go out, and happy about her ability to look good in a matter of minutes. She saw her 'husband' trying to charm Ron's friend and rolled her eyes. From what she could see, the girl looked nice enough. Now it was time to make a scene.

            "Draco, honey, put on your coat. Hi, I'm Hermione Snape." She threw the jacket at her boyfriend and smiled at the redhead.

            "Hi, I'm Cordelia Evans. Nice to meet you." They shook hands and the girl stepped back next to Ron. Immediately he put his arm around her waist, making it clear she was his, or at least he hoped she was. 

            Hermione turned to everyone. "Sorry I'm late, but blondey over here tried to keep me from coming. But we can go now."

            She turned to walk out the door, but was stopped by Draco's hand on her arm. "I don't think so; you're supposed to stay in bed."

            She sighed and turned around to face him. "Draco honey, I'm fine, I'm hungry, and I want to go out. If you want to stay home in bed, then do so, but enjoy the bed, because you'll probably be sleeping on the couch tonight. Now, let's get going."

            Draco's mouth opened, but he ceased to argue. He could tell by the look on her face she was serious. He dropped her arm and reluctantly put on his jacket. "As the lady wishes."

            Hermione smiled in satisfaction and kissed his cheek. "I knew you were smarter then you looked."

            The two walked outside with a cry of "Hey!" from Draco. The rest of the group had watched in amusement, and followed them outside. Hermione and Draco were waiting for them by the door.

            "Damn, it's cold." Ron pulled his jacket tighter and zipped it up. 

            Cordelia put on her gloves and laughed.  "Yeah, it gets pretty cold here. Um, how are we getting there? You guys don't have a car, do you?"

            That seemed to put a halt to everyone. "Um, no, we don't. I don't suppose we could travel by floo."

            Ginny hit Harry on the arm. "No silly, we're muggles, remember?"

            "Oh, I forgot." She hit him again, but smiled.

            "Who has there apperation license?" This time Hermione did the hitting. "Hey, it was just a question."

            "Well, it wasn't very good, was it?"

            Cordelia looked to see if Ron had any ideas. He shook his head. She rolled her eyes. "Fine, we can take my car, but it might be a bit of a squeeze, is that alright?"

            "Thank Merlin." 

            Cordelia laughed at Ron. "Okay, this way." She led them to the parking lot on the side of the building to a green VW beetle. "This is Simon; he'll be taking us to our destination tonight." She took out her keys and beeped the car, making the two Weasleys and Draco jump.

            "What was that?" Ron looked at the thing in her hand.

            She laughed, along with Harry and Hermione. "I unlocked the car with this remote control. Now you can all get in."

            She watched as Draco and the Weasley siblings cautiously approached the car. Hermione and Harry had enough and each grabbed their respective partners. Harry pulled Ginny in first and had her sit on his lap. Hermione sat in the middle and pulled Draco in next to her. Ron finally realized it was just a car, and before Cordelia could get in, held the door open for her.

            "Thank you." She sat down and waited for Ron to get in before starting the car. "All right, keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle until it reaches a complete stop where ever we end up. Also, buckle up for safety. My name is Cordelia and I'll be your driver this evening. Where to?"

            The group laughed as they buckled up. She reversed the car. "Well, where do you want to eat?"

            "I've never really had muggle food before, what do you think is best?" Draco was curious to see if it was better then the stuff they had at Hogwarts.

            "Ohhh, pizza, can we have pizza?" Hermione thought it sounded like heaven.

            "Yeah, I haven't had pizza in, well, years. The Dursleys never let me have any and Sirius doesn't know what it is."

            "I know what pizza is, they covered it in muggle studies." Ginny remembered how the professor had brought some in to sample. "It's really good."

            "What is it?" Ron was confused.

            Cordelia turned the car around and drove to the exit of the parking lot. Stopping to look for other cars, she answered his question. "Oh, its tomato sauce, cheese, and spices on bakes bread and you can have toppings and stuff. It's to die for, though not literally."

            She saw Draco nod from the back seat. "Sounds good, and we can get it in town?"

            "Yep, now let's rock and roll."

            She drove onto the road. She had only driven for a few minutes before Ron started screaming. "I thought you knew how to drive. We're on the wrong side of the road!!!" This made the other occupants, sans Hermione, start panicking and looking out the window.

            "What?! Move to the other lane."

            "Are you nuts?"

            Ginny stayed quiet, but her eyes were wide.

            Cordelia couldn't help it and she burst out laughing, Hermione soon joined her. While the two were enjoying their friends' panic, the rest of the group became suspicious.

            "Honestly, don't you guys ever read?" This came from the Hermione.

            "Yeah, pick up a book some time. I know you guys are from jolly ol' England, but here in America we drive on the right side of the road. Calm down and look at the other cars."

            They did and suddenly they all felt embarrassed "Oh, sorry."

             Cordelia just laughed, and she reached over and patted Ron's hand. "Its okay sweetie, we all make mistakes."

            This caused Ron to quickly turn and stare at her. The other people in the car were quiet. Noticing the silence, Cordelia chuckled. "Oh, sorry, I tend to call people sweetie, honey, things like that. It's just a form of affection. I do it to everyone, so Ron, your not, actually you are, but I'll say it anyway, don't take it personally."

            He exhaled. "Oh, but I'm going to."      

            She smiled at him. "Let's have a little music." She turned on the radio. The sounds of the oldies filled the car. She smiled and started singing along. Everyone looked at her then at Hermione when started singing along. Soon Ginny recognized the song from her dad's old muggle radio and she too joined in. The guys all rolled their eyes. When the song was over, the girls all laughed.

            "That was great; I haven't done that in a long time." Hermione smiled at Draco.

            "Well, you all have beautiful voices."

            "Thanks sugar."

            "Yeah, sweetie." Hermione leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

            "Thank you, Draco."

            Ron and Harry stared at him in shock. "We thought you were good too!"

            "Yeah, you were excellent."

            Ginny smiled and rolled her eyes, but kissed Harry anyway. Cordelia turned and smiled at Ron before looking back at the road. She drove them along the river, down past a small convenience store and gas station, and over a bridge to Wisconsin Rapids. She pointed out a few things along the way, like the hospital and a few of the stores, before pulling into Pizza Hut. She parked and turned off the car. Turning around she smiled. "Here's the place."

            Taking their cue they started getting out of the car. Cordelia had to turn the radio off and grab her purse, so Ron had enough time to go around and open the door for her. She took his offered hand.

            "Thank you." He nodded. "Now, let's go inside."

            They went inside and got a booth. They were a bit cramped, but it wasn't that uncomfortable. Cordelia sat with Hermione and Draco, and Ron sat across from her with Harry and Ginny. A waitress came up for them to order.

            "Hey, what can I do you for?" 

            Before Hermione could answer, Cordelia rolled her eyes and spoke first. "Cut the crap Christina, it's me." 

            The waitress looked at Cordelia for the first time and smiled.  "Hey chica, who're your friends?"

            "Oh, this is Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Draco, and Ron. Guys, this is Christina, a friend from high school."

            "Hey all. Cordy, how come you get to sit here with hot guys and gals while I have to work?"

            Cordelia laughed, as did the rest of the table, though the guys were blushing a bit. "Because I don't work here and it's my day off. You on the other hand need the cash."

            Christina nodded. "Works for me. So what do you want, it's on the house." 

            Hermione answered. "Um, a large pepperoni pizza and a pitcher of Pepsi and Mountain Dew, please." 

            Cordy nodded. "As the lady says."

            Christina wrote it down and put the pen behind her ear. "Coming right up." She walked away. 

            "What's Pepsi?"

            "And Mountain Dew?" Once again Ron and Draco were confused.

            "It's a type of soda, a caffeinated drink. I guarantee you'll like one or the other." It was surprisingly Ginny who answered.

            They talked a bit about some of the muggle ways of doing things before Christina returned with their soda. "Here you go. I'll have them hurry up with your food."

            She walked away. The girls all poured the soda for the guys. Cautiously as one, they took a sip. Instantly they all grinned and went back for more. The girls just laughed and poured themselves some before it was all gone. Draco finished his glass first.

            "That was excellent, what was it?"

            Hermione laughed. "Mountain Dew sweetie, don't drink too much of it though."

            "Why?" Ron had just finished his glass of Pepsi.

            "Because we don't want to deal with the three of you on a sugar high."

            Harry was done with his Pepsi, and to his embarrassment, gave a loud burp.This of course sent the rest of the group into giggles and caused Harry to blush. 

            "I want some of that." Draco poured himself some Pepsi and the other two guys took Mountain Dew. The girls just rolled their eyes as Christina returned with their pizza.

            "Here you go. Enjoy. It's on the house, but just call me over when you're ready to leave. I'm kinda busy, but I wish I could stay and talk. See ya." She walked off to another table.

            Ron put his drink down and started at the pizza. "That smells good. It's pizza?"

            "Yes, Ron, that's pizza, take a slice." Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed the first piece. The rest of the table followed her example and the pizza was half gone. However, there was a slight problem.

            "How do we eat it?" Draco looked around for silverware but couldn't find any.

            "Yeah, do we need a fork or something?"

            "Honestly, you pick it up and eat it with your hands." Hermione gave her boyfriend a you-should-know-better look. 

            Seeing that they were still confused, Cordelia demonstrated. "Here, like this." She picked up her slice and took a bite. After swallowing, she gave Ron a smiled. "See, easy." 

            Draco and Ron both followed her example, and soon everyone was stuffing their faces. Hermione and Ginny were so hungry that they were on seconds before anyone else was finished with their first piece. Ron pointed this out and got hit in the head by his sister. "Merlin, leave us alone. Unlike you, we actually have to be pregnant and that damn potion made me starving. So just fill your face and leave us alone." She went back to eating her pizza.

            Ron just raised his eyebrows and shared a smile with Cordy. Draco gave a laugh and got hit in the arm by Hermione. "Ginny's right, and leave him alone." 

            Draco rubbed the spot where she hit him and went back to his dinner. There was some conversation, but mainly they were too busy eating to talk. Then the pizza was finished, the soda gone, and all at the table were stuffed.

            "Well, that was good." Draco rubbed his full stomach.

            "Yeah, just like I remembered. We have to have pizza more often." Ginny nodded and agreed with Harry. 

            "Yep, I vote at least once a week."

            Hermione and Cordelia laughed. "I don't think I could eat that much pizza."

            "I know I'd be sick of it after a while."

            "I don't know about you, but I think I have a new favorite food."

            "You have, like, ten favorite foods." Ginny teased her brother.

            "What? I like food."

            The rest of the table laughed and Cordelia signaled for Christina to come over.

            "Wow, you guys must have been hungry."

            "Yeah, I'm pretty sure we were." Cordelia looked at everyone and they nodded their heads. "So, we're going to head out. Are you sure it's on the house?"

            "Yup, but I won't say no to a tip."

            The group laughed. "We'll think about it." 

            Christina smiled. "Well, it was nice meeting you all. We'll have to all get together sometime. Cordy, call me. I have to tell you about my date."

            "Okay, will do."            

            "Bye."

            "Bye." chorused the table.

            "So, you guys want to get going?"

            "Yeah." Everyone got up and put their jackets back on. Cordelia left a five on the table and they left. After getting back in the car and getting back on the road, Hermione asked where they were going.

            Cordelia smiled at the rearview mirror. "I'm taking you to the place that everyone hangs out at. I'd say I only had to run in and out, but once you go in you end up taking your time to look at everything. I need to pick something up, but I'm sure that you'll find everything entertaining and it'll definitely introduce you to a muggle style of life."

            "Oh, where is that?" Ron was curious and the look in Cordelia's eyes kind of scared him.

            She gave a grin. "The Super Walmart."


	24. The Super Walmart!

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

Chapter Twenty-Four: The Super Walmart!!!!

By jessebelle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you might recognize from Harry Potter, nor do I own Walmart or any products featured in this chapter.

************************************************************************

            The car pulled up to the Walmart superstore, one of the hang out places for teens, or at least the main store to shop at. Cordelia parked, fairly close to the entrance and turned off the car. Her new friends were staring at the huge building in awe.

            "So, this is a store?"

            She cracked a smile. "Yup, they pretty much have everything here. I hope you have some muggle money because I guarantee you'll probably find something you want to buy here."

            Ron grinned. "Yes, I'm so glad I remembered. Can you buy some of that drink here? I want to have some at home."

            Hermione rolled her eyes. Draco and Harry were both smiling at the prospect. "Yes they have it here, but there will be a limit on it. I don't want to blow our allowance all on soda."

            "That goes for you too Harry." Ginny turned around to see her boyfriend pout. Draco was also giving Hermione the puppy eyes. In the front seat, Ron was grinning, no one to tell him no, life was great. At least until he saw Cordelia giving him a look, one that made him think maybe he did have someone, and that was good too.

            "Alright, this is a big store and as you guys don't have that much experience with muggles and their technology, I suggest you stay with me or Hermione. It would be bad to have one of you guys get lost."

            In the back seat Harry frowned. "What about me? I grew up around muggles."

            Cordelia turned and smiled at him. "You're also a guy, and if I'm correct, you may have grown up around muggles, but you've pretty much been submerged in the wizarding world for longer, and have had better experiences with it. Simply said, stick with Ginny."  Harry simply gaped, before getting out of the car like everyone else already had. 

            Beside him, Ron patted his shoulder. "Sorry buddy, but she's right."

            "Why do you say that?" He gave Ron a skeptical look. 

            Ron just grinned. "Have you seen her body?"

            Harry smiled. "Yes, I have."

            Next to him Ginny swatted him in the arm. "Do you want to sleep on the couch Harry?"

            Harry's face instantly became horrified. "No dear."

            She nodded at him and walked ahead to talk to Hermione and Cordelia. Harry instantly relaxed. Ron just smirked. Harry swatted him and walked to join the girls. Ron just laughed and followed him.

            The group all walked to the entrance of the store. The boys, and even Ginny and Hermione were staring in amazement. They jumped as the doors opened automatically.

            "I thought you said muggles don't have magic?"

            Cordelia grinned at Draco. "They do, it's just called electricity." She walked inside. The group followed, a bit cautiously. They had just stepped inside when the overhead heaters gave them a blast of hot air.

            They all immediately ran to Cordelia where she was getting a cart.

            "Bugger, now my hair's all messed up." The group all put aside their shock and laughed at Draco. Hermione reached over and gave him a kiss.

            "Don't worry sweetie, your hair looks fine."  He gave her a skeptical look, but didn't complain.

            Cordelia had walked a bit ahead and Ron followed after her. He looked up and saw himself on the surveillance TV. "Bloody hell, I'm in that black box." He stared up at it in shock. "Guys, come check this out." He flagged over his friends who were lagging behind. Hearing him, they hurried up. The guys saw themselves on camera and started doing silly faces and acting really funny. Hermione had rolled her eyes. Ginny had thought this was cool, but one look at the other shoppers looking at the boys like they were crazy, she quickly changed her opinion. She shared a look with Hermione and Cordy, and as one each girl grabbed their respective counterparts.

            "Hey, we were having fun. Did you see? We were on TV!" Harry was grinning like an idiot.

            Cordelia smiled and shook her head in amusement. "Yeah, like you need anymore press coverage. Besides, it's only a security camera, and you guys totally looked like fools. Sorry sweet cheeks, but we can't have you three acting like idiots, I live here and know these people, major embarrassment issues."

            The guys pretended to look sorry, but when she turned around they all exchanged grins. They'd forgotten about Hermione and Ginny and simultaneously the girls hit the boys in the back of the head.  Cordelia turned around at the smacking sound. The guys had been rubbing their heads. They stopped, hands on head and smiled innocently. Cordelia laughed silently and shared a smile with Hermione and Cordelia.

            "Come on boys, time to shop." She had a predator's grin on her face. Slowly the boys dropped their hands and gulped. Hermione hooked arms with Draco, Ginny with Harry, and pulled their boyfriends along. Ron just made a frightened look and ran to catch up to the others. He finally got in step with Cordelia.

            Everyone, sans Cordelia, stared at all of the products on display. They passed the health and beauty aisle, though Draco protested a bit, and reached the toy section. Draco quickly got over his disappointment and grinned. As one, the three boys ran to the toys, checking everything out. The girls shared looks, but followed the hyperactive boys, it seemed the sugar and caffeine high had finally come. 

            They found Harry and Ron engaged in play war with the toy guns on display. They were both joking and having fun pushing the different buttons and making the guns light up and make different sounds. Ron looked to be winning, but Harry grinned and picked up a light saber. He used his wrist to flick it and the 'blade' popped out. Ron's eyes got wide. Harry used the light saber to knock the redhead's gun out of his hand. Harry backed Ron up against the shelves. He pointed the light saber at Ron's neck.

            "So Weasley, do you surrender?"

            Ron gulped, and his hand was behind him, reaching for something. Luckily Harry didn't see. It was a complete surprise to the boy-who-lived when Ron pulled out a plastic sword and whacked the light saber away. "I think not Potter." Harry quickly picked up a sword and the sword fight began. They went at it until finally Ron landed a hit, right where Harry's heart was. Harry of course, being the dramatic one, gasped loudly and dropped his sword. He clutched his heart and fell to his knees, all the way moaning. He finally landed on his back, gave one final moan, closed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. Ron clutched his sword and raised his arms in a victory pose. Then the applause started. Ron quickly gave Harry a hand to help him up. Both boys had forgotten that they had an audience. They blushed and walked over to the girls. Ginny leaned over and gave Harry a kiss and patted Ron on the back. Hermione gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He turned to Cordelia who blushed. She looked a little torn, before rolling her eyes like 'what the hell' and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Both red heads blushed and looked awkwardly at the rest of the group. That's when they noticed.

            "Hey, where's Draco?"

            They looked around and up and down the next two aisles before they heard the wailing coming from the next aisle. They stopped, looked at each other, and ran toward the source. They found Draco, huddled in the middle of the aisle, moaning in terror. Hermione didn't hesitate to run and comfort him. 

            "Draco, sweetie, what's wrong?"

            They guys were about to go help out, but Cordelia held them back after taking a look at what aisle they were about to enter. Ginny took a peek around her and stifled a laugh. She had gotten the reason why Draco was so freaked out. Harry, being the hero that he was, ignored Cordy and marched into the aisle to help out. He saw the products lining the wall and gave a yelp before running back to hide behind Ginny. Ron being the smart one had stayed put.

            Hermione was still trying to figure out what was wrong with Draco. "Honey, you need to tell me what's wrong so I can fix it. You're making me a little scared." 

            Finally he was able to mumble. "Looked for hair potions, got lost, scary aisle. Too much, can't take. Me guy, no tampons." Hermione heard him mumble and finally looked up at what aisle they were in. She instantly started to laugh. They were in the feminine hygiene aisle, AKA, tampon and pad central, everything a woman needs for 'that time of the month'.  Draco heard her laughing, and still shaking managed to mumble again. "S'not funny. Scarred for life."

            Hermione looked at the poor guy and tried to stop laughing, really she did, but it was too much. She managed to control her laughter enough so that she was able to help him up and out of the aisle before someone saw. As soon as he was in the clear, Ron and Harry both patted him on the arms.

            "We feel for ya man." Harry sounded really sympathetic.

            "Yeah, no guy, not even Voldemort deserves to see what you did. But you survived, right?"  Ron sounded completely sincere.

            Draco took a few moments to steady his breathing. "Right, I survived. It was awful though. Merlin, I could've died in there!" 

            Harry and Ron nodded sympathy, there wasn't anymore to say.

            The girls had finally stopped laughing and watched this scene with a smile. Hermione decided to go and comfort her traumatized boyfriend, and Ginny walked over and put her arm around Harry. Cordelia just looked at the boys and grinned.

            "See, you shouldn't have walked away. This is what happens when you don't listen to me." Ron's face paled and he walked over to stand next to Cordelia. She laughed as Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and Harry grabbed Ginny's. It appeared they wouldn't be wondering around any time soon. However, the poor boy had suffered enough. Therefore it was time to move on. 

            They passed the toy section again with Harry and Ron telling Draco about their fight. The hardware section was boring, so they passed that too. Sporting goods had no interest to the girls, and the guys were too afraid to venture off on their own. They passed the craft section and were about to pass the woman's lingerie section when Draco made everyone stop.

            "Hey Weasley, do you need to pick anything up while we're here?" Everyone's eyes widened. 

            Hermione smacked Draco in the chest. "We weren't supposed to say anything!"

            Draco laughed. "No, I merely suggested that for you guys. Remember, I don't like him; therefore, it's too good a reason to pick on him. So Weasley, I don't recommend thongs, because, eww. But maybe a nice bra and panty set. Ohh, they have lions. You're a Gryff, right? School spirit and all that." He pointed to a set of a bra and underwear that were red with cartoon lions on them.

            Hermione's mouth dropped open. Harry and Ginny were staring at Draco in horror, and not meeting Ron's eyes. Cordelia shared a look with Ron, the two of them blushing like mad.

            "They thought that-"

            Ron nodded, fully embarrassed. "Yeah, I was folding the laundry when they came in. I'd kinda forgotten about it, until now."

            Draco was listening to them and he grinned. "Well what do you know, I was wrong. Apparently he is getting-" He didn't get to finish before Hermione clamped her hand over his mouth.

            "Ron, I'm so sorry. Just, ignore everything he said, okay?" She wouldn't meet his eyes.

            Ron and Cordy had both put the pieces together. They looked at their friends, and Malfoy, all embarrassed. They looked at each other, and started to laugh. Instantly Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and even Draco looked at them weird. Finally they stopped, holding on the cart for support.

            "Wow, I can't believe you actually thought I was a cross dresser. When have I ever given you that idea?"

            "Um, well-"

            "You see, uh-"

            "But, I saw the-"

            Ron shook his head in amusement. "Never mind, all you need to know is that they weren't mine, they were Cordy's. We did our laundry together and had a slight mix up."

            Cordelia blushed as everyone looked at her. She nodded. "Um, yeah, those were mine."

            Instantly everyone relaxed. Hermione still had her hand over Draco's mouth, but quickly squealed and let go. "Ewww, you licked me!"

            Draco smiled. "Well, got you to let go didn't it?"

            Hermione stared at him in shock. "You licked me!"

            Draco's smile became a grin. "Yeah, you already said that."

            Hermione stared at him in disbelief. "You. Licked. Me!"

            The grin became a smirk. "Do you want me to do it again? Because I'd definitely be willing to comply. Oh, you're a Gryff, why don't you show me you're school spirit?" He once again held up the lion panties. Hermione stared at him, her mouth open. Finally she closed it with a shake of her head.

            "I suppose you'd like me to model it for you too, hmm?"

            Draco recognized the tone of her voice, he was in dangerous territory. "Um, no. Why don't we get going?" He walked off, but realizing what he almost had begun to do, he paused and waited for the rest of the group, who'd watched all of this with amusement, to catch up to him. No one noticed when Hermione went back and grabbed the lion underwear. Hey, they were cute!

            She quickly caught up to everyone, and slipping them in the cart, Cordelia was the only one who saw them. The redhead gave her a look, but remained quiet, a smile on her face. They had walked a little ways before they saw it, and as one, all of the girls started 'awww'ing. They'd found the baby section.

            The guys took one look at the tiny little clothes, and gulped. The girls maneuvered the cart through the aisle, stopping to look at all of the things babies would need. All of the previous anger Hermione had had with Draco had been dropped when she saw the little stuffed toys, and clothes, and shoes, and hats, and you name it, it was there. She found the cutest little onesy and grinned. It was red, with a cartoon lion on the front. Walking over to Draco, she had a dangerous look on her face. He saw this and gulped. He looked to Harry and Ron for backup.

            "Hey, I seem to remember someone making fun of me. I don't think so." Ron just smirked at the blonde's discomfort. 

            He turned to Harry who shook his head. "Sorry, nothing I can do. Next time, watch what you say."

            Draco gulped and turned to the approaching Hermione. "Oh Draco sweetie, look what I found. Isn't it adorable?"

            Draco took one look at it and forgot about Harry's advice. "Absolutely not! No kid of mine would be caught in one of those."

            Hermione cocked an eyebrow. "Really. I seem to remember you telling me to show you my school spirit?"

            Draco moaned. "I'm an idiot."

            Hermione grinned and put the onesy in the cart. "Yes, you are." 

            Draco looked up in shock at her. She grinned and pecked him on the cheek. "But you're my idiot."  He wanted to complain, but had enough sense to shut his mouth. 

            By now Cordelia and Ginny had already cooed and ohhhed and ahhhed over everything. They returned to the group, with surprisingly, only one other thing. Cordelia grinned and shoved it at Ron. At first he looked at her confused, before looking at what was in his hand. Then he grinned.

            "Perfect."

            Hermione looked up. "What is?"

            Ron held it up and showed it to her. The rest of the group, sans Cordy groaned. It was a bright orange, baby footie pajama. He put it in the cart with a shared smile with Cordelia. She definitely had taste.

            After finishing up there, they found themselves in the food section. Remembering their conversation before, Draco got the courage to speak up.

            "Hey, can we get some of that fizzy stuff?"

            Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's called soda. And yes, while we're here we can pick some up." Draco grinned and kissed her on the cheek. 

            Cordelia directed them to the soda aisle where the boys were in heaven. There were many, many choices to choose from. Knowing not to push his limits, again, Draco chose to get a twenty-four pack of Mountain Dew, he liked it better than the other stuff. Harry having had soda before, remembered a different kind he liked best. He looked at Ginny, before deciding to get a twelve pack of Dr. Pepper, and another twelve-pack of Sprite. She raised an eyebrow, but nodded approvingly. 

            Ron however, had no such person to tell him no. He had almost filled the cart with some of everything, before he caught Cordy's eye. Now she really didn't have any authority over him, but one look from her made him decide that maybe a cartful was too much.

            "Um, I'll just be putting some of this back than." He unloaded the cart leaving only a twenty four pack of Pepsi, and a liter of Mountain Dew. He wanted variety after all. 

            Cordelia smiled in satisfaction. "Okie Dokie, we done here?" The boys looked at each other before nodding. She turned the cart around. "Okay, since you guys have been moderately good, we'll go one last place before we leave." The others shared looks before following.

            Cordelia brought them to the entertainment section. "Okay boys, have fun. We'll be back to pick you up in a few minutes. Harry, keep them safe, I don't want to get kicked out."

            Harry saw the video games and gave a nod, though he wasn't paying attention. Cordelia shared a look with the girls. Hermione raised both eyebrows. "Are you sure we can leave them alone?"  Ginny nodded in agreement with Hermione. 

            Cordelia looked where Harry was showing Ron and Draco how to play the games and shrugged. "Can't be with them all the time. Besides, if I know teenaged guys, which I do, they won't be leaving anytime soon."     

            Hermione and Ginny followed her gaze and rolled their eyes. "Fine, let's go shopping."

            The three linked arms and skipped through the store. They went back to the clothes section and had fun trying different outfits on. Occasionally they saw something they liked, but for the most part it was just goofing around. Hermione finally realized the time and they set off to find the boys. They'd passed the underwear aisle again when Cordy stopped them. She walked over and picked up a pair of 'Slytherin' underwear, green with cartoon snakes. She shared a grin with Ginny and a pointed look with Hermione before placing them in the cart. Now it was time to get their boys.

            True to Cordy's word, the boys were still there when they came back. Currently it looked like Draco was winning the game they were playing, but Harry was close behind. Since it was only a two player, Ron was cheering Harry on. 

            "Um guys, we need to get going, it's getting late." When Draco didn't respond, Hermione tried again. "Draco, put the game down, we need to leave." Finally her voice penetrated to his mind.

            "What? Can we finish this game, I'm winning." His eyes never left the screen. Hermione rolled her eyes.

            "Harry, if you come now we can go home and make out. How does that sound?" Harry just grunted, moving his body with the controller as he played.

            Cordelia laughed, but Ginny and Hermione looked at her with expectant looks. "Oh, bloody hell!" She marched over to the boys and stood in front of the screen.

            "Hey, what are you doing? Move!" Draco glared at her, he was beating Potter.

            "Yeah, we're playing."

            Ron had stopped cheering and looked at her with a weird expression. Cordelia didn't let their comments faze her, and reached down and took both Harry and Draco's hands. She pried the controllers out of them before dragging them to their respective girlfriends. She looked back and was pleased to see that Ron had followed.

            "Now boys, it's late and we need to be back. I have to get up early in the morning. If you're good, I'll show you the arcade."

            "What's an arcade?" 

            Cordelia had already started steering the cart to the exit, but she stopped and turned around to Ron. "It's a place where you can play video games, like what you were just playing. It's in the mall." 

            She started walking again and had to laugh at Ron, as did Hermione and Harry.

            "What's a mall?"

*****************

            After standing in line for the check out, which had been interesting to say the least, they'd driven back to Port Edwards and home. They made some small talk, but for most of the ride it was silent. Finally they pulled into the parking lot besides their apartment building.

            "Well, we're home."

            They all slowly got out. They all jumped out of the car, grabbed their bags, and ran inside; after all, it was really cold. They all stopped when they got inside.

            "Well, that was certainly interesting." The rest of the group nodded with Hermione's statement.

            "Yeah, I really had fun, and that pizza stuff was good." They all laughed at Ron, always thinking with his stomach.

            "Well, Cordelia thanks for showing us around tonight." 

            "Yeah, thanks." Harry and Ginny seemed to be inching toward the stairs. "Goodnight everyone, and thanks again. We'll see you tomorrow." The Potter couple disappeared up the stairs. The Malfoys, Ron, and Cordelia all stared at them in shock before laughing.

            "Wow, so, it was a pleasure meeting you and I look foreword to you taking us to the arcade." Draco, once again, kissed the back of Cordy's hand like a gentleman. Behind her, Ron made a face. Hermione laughed and pulled her boyfriend away. 

            "What he said. And thanks for taking us out tonight. We'll have to do it again sometime." Hermione gave her a smile.

            Cordy returned it. "You're welcome, now get out of here. You're hormones are overwhelming."

            They laughed and the couple disappeared with another round of goodbyes. Ron and Cordelia shared a look, before walking up the stairs. Ron helped Cordy with her things as he walked her to the door.

            "So, I had fun tonight." Ron sounded a little nervous.

            "Yeah, I did too. Thanks for inviting me."

            "No problem. Um, I'll see you tomorrow?" He stared hopefully at her.

            Cordelia smiled. "Yes, I'll look foreword to it, though I'll probably be busy in the morning."

            "Oh, really?"

            "Yeah, so, goodnight." She opened her apartment and stepped inside. She set the bags down and turned back to Ron.

            "Yeah, goodnight." She gave him a look, with a little disappointment in her eyes, before nodding and shutting the door.

            Ron stared at it, cursing himself for being too nervous to do anything. He almost turned away when the door opened and she stepped out again.

            Impulsively, Cordelia gave him a quick kiss on the lips, before whispering 'night, sweetie' and disappearing back in her apartment.

            Ron again stared at the closed door, though this time with a smile on his face and his other hand on his lips, shocked. He grinned before walking back to his apartment, maybe he did have a partner out there, and maybe she was closer than he thought.


	25. Money Talks

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

Chapter Twenty-Five: Money Talks

By jessebelle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or anything you might recognize.

************************************************************************

            Hermione Granger was asleep, well, that place in between being asleep and awake. She was cold, and that was the reason she opened her eyes, reluctantly. Yawning, she grumbled about having blankets that didn't stay on at night, and reached down to pull the blanket up. Her eyes, barely open, caught sight of something different right away.

            Now awake, she looked over at the other bed with her boyfriend sleeping peacefully. "Draco, wake up!"

            The blonde, after being pulled from a really good dream, heard the urgency and immediately thought the worse. "Hermione, what is it? Are you okay?" He was sitting up now and looking for what could possibly be wrong.

            Hermione looked at him sadly. "Come and see for yourself." She sniffled.

            Draco looked over at her, all the way over there in a different bed. Standing up, he warned her, "Watch out, I'm coming over." He took a step/leap over the gap in between the beds and onto her bed. It was cold, so he immediately sat down and went to pull the covers up. However, Hermione stopped him

            "No, look." She pointed at her stomach. He stared, and stared, and realized it was a nice stomach.

            "So, what's the matter? You wake me up at," He looked at the clock, "six in the morning just to look at your stomach?" He was grumpy, so what. 

            Hermione just sniffed again. "I'm fat!"

            Draco looked at her in shock. He once again returned his gaze to her stomach, and sure enough, it was bigger than when they had gone to bed that night, but, it wasn't that big. "What? You're not fat!"

            Hermione gave him a watery look. "Yes I am. I'm going to be fat, and it's already happening. You'll probably find some nice muggle that looks good in a bathing suit and I'll be all alone and I'll be fat!"

            She went to continue her tirade, but Draco was having none of that. He shut her up the only way he knew how, he kissed her.

            Hermione was shocked, but soon melted into the kiss. When they were out of breath, Draco kept his face by hers, their foreheads touching. "Mione, you are many things, but fat isn't one of them. And sure, with this project you're supposed to get as big as a house," he got a hurt look for that one. He quickly continued before she pulled away. "But, the reason for that is you'll be carrying my, our child. I love you, and that's not going to change just because you'll be fat. If anything, I'll probably be more in love with you for that fact. So why don't you stop worrying, 'cause even your worst nightmare about me leaving you, it ain't gonna happen. You're stuck with me, and if I didn't run when I found out about your uncle, I'm not going to run now."

            By now Hermione's look had melted into one of love and happiness. She had tears of joy running down her face, too. Draco wiped them away with his thumb, and holding the side of her face, he dove in for another kiss. She responded accordingly and soon they were curled up in the small, twin bed. They broke apart and Draco laid down pulling Hermione close to his side.

            Smiling with embarrassment, Hermione looked up at him. "You must think I'm this shallow girl for acting like that."

            Draco grinned at her. "Hermione, you're not shallow. You do have extra hormones though, so I'm just going to lay the blame on them, okay?"

            She smiled. "Okay." She snuggled up to him and he grinned. Both felt sleep coming to take them away. They were both almost in the land of dreams when Draco spoke again.

            "Hermione?"

            Hermione yawned, her eyes closed. "Yeah, Draco."

            "I think we're gonna need a bigger bed."

            Hermione giggled sleepily before succumbing to sleep. Draco opened his eyes and stared at her, her chest and stomach moving up and down as she breathed. Reaching over he placed his hand on her stomach and smiled. "I can't wait till you're fat." He closed his eyes and fell asleep soon after.

***********

            Waking up alone, Draco got up confused. He quickly pulled on a shirt; he'd been sleeping in pajama pants, and walked out of the room. He padded down the hallway and checked in all the rooms. She wasn't in the living room, or the kitchen, or the other rooms. He went back to the bedroom and heard the toilet flush. Ah, she was in the bathroom. She walked out and looked at him in surprise.

            "Oh, you're up."

            He smiled and walked over to her. "Yep, and guess what we're going to do today?" He put his arms around her. 

            She looked up at him and smiled. "I don't know. What?"

            He leaned down and kissed her quickly on the lips. "We are going to buy a new bed."

            Hermione giggled. "Didn't you like sharing the bed last night? It was extra cozy."

            Draco grinned. "I didn't mind that part; and I do want to be close to you, but when you ah, get, um, bigger, we might have a small problem."

            Hermione pretended to pout, and Draco quickly kissed her before she could say anything. She grinned as his lips attacked hers. He pulled away, a question in his eyes.

            "Hmmm, I should pout more often."

            He just shook his head in amusement. "So, since you're a muggle-born and know more about it then I do, where do we buy a bed? And how?"

            Hermione giggled at his lack of knowledge of the muggle world. "Hmm, well first we need to get dressed, and then we need to see our chaperones about money."

            Draco released her and walked over to get some clothes. "I thought we had money." He pulled out a pair of black jeans and a black sweater. Hermione saw this and took the clothes out of his hands. "We do, but we'll probably need more, especially since we need a big bed. Plus, I doubt they're just going to just give us money, there's gotta be a catch somewhere."

            Draco grumbled as she put his clothing selection away and pulled out something else. It was a pair of blue jeans and a grey sweater. "Here, these are a little less morbid. Go change, I need to get clothes."

            When she turned her back to get clothes, Draco made faces behind her back before going to the bathroom to change. He almost closed the door when Hermione's voice reached him. "Draco, quit being immature, no more faces, they aren't very becoming on that handsome face of yours, and I'd hate to have to punish you."

She had her back to him and was pulling out clothing. Draco stared in shock, before shaking his head and going to change. 

            He came back out to see her already dressed in a pink sweater and some blue jeans. He could hear her mumbling about them being tighter, but he chose not to comment. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle. "So, do I have to go visit my mom now?"

            Hermione turned around to face him. "Yes, and I need to go see my uncle, after we eat, I'm starving." He laughed and followed her to the kitchen where she used the weird appliances to make some breakfast before they left. Walking out of their apartment, Draco gave her a quick kiss before going down the stairs to see his mom.

            Hermione watched him go with a smile, before turning and walking to the apartment a couple of doors down. She heard a muffled bang, but shook her head before knocking. She waited a few minutes, before knocking again. This time an out of breath Remus Lupin answered the door.

            "Hermione, wonderful to see you."

            She smiled at the kind werewolf. "Hello Professor, I was wondering if I might be able to speak to my uncle." Just then, there was a loud bang coming from inside the apartment.

            Lupin just sighed. "I'm sorry Hermione; it's not really a good time."

            Then shouting could be heard. "Get back here Black!"

            "Sorry Snivellus, but this means war!"

            Hermione just opened her mouth as she heard her uncle and Sirius Black run through the apartment cursing each other. She looked up at Remus for an explanation. The older man shrugged. "I don't know. I woke up to this."

            There was more cursing in the background and Hermione could see a few spells being shot at each other. Regaining her composure, she just shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Oh well, oh, maybe you could help me."

            Remus smiled. "Of course dear, what can I do for you?"

            "Well, I was wondering what you guys were going to have us do for money. I'm guessing we need to get jobs, but seeing as the boys and Ginny no nothing about muggle work, it might be a bit of a problem."

            Lupin's mouth dropped in shock. "Merlin, I can't believe we forgot." Before he could explain, a spell went awry and hit Remus in the back of the head. The werewolf just gritted his teeth. Hermione covered her mouth and tried desperately not to laugh. Remus' hair was now neon green. They heard a shouted "Sorry Remus," before the fight between the men continued.

            Remus took a few deep breaths. "Hermione, why don't you go collect everyone and we'll meet downstairs to talk. I need to do damage control, but we'll be down shortly." 

            Hermione gave a few giggles. Her old professor just rolled his eyes and shut the door.  With a smile, she went and knocked on the door across the hall. Just like last time, there wasn't any answer. Knocking again, she waited, and waited. Finally as she was just about to walk away, the door opened. Raising an eyebrow, she walked inside. Harry and Ginny were making out.

            "Come on, come on. Break it up." Her friends separated, reluctantly, and turned to Hermione.

            "Well hello to you. Make yourself at home." 

            Hermione rolled her eyes. "Cute Harry, real cute. Sarcasm does not become you." She walked over and swatted him in the arm.

            "Ginny, show me you're stomach."

            The red head's eyes widened. "What! Hermione, Harry's right here, and why do you want to see my stomach?"

            Harry grinned. "Oh, don't mind me, just go on." 

            This time both Hermione and Ginny smacked him. He laughed and rubbed his arm. Hermione just smiled. "So, you haven't noticed yet?"

            "Noticed what?"

            Hermione reached over and pinched her stomach. It was noticeable that Ginny had gained some weight. Instead of reacting like Hermione, Ginny grinned.

            "Merlin, this is wonderful. I can't wait until I'm all fat and pregnant, Harry look at this." She brought the boy's hand to her waistline. Harry cocked his eyebrow, but didn't say anything. 

            "Wow, that's really great, I think."

            Hermione just shook her head again. "Wow, not the reaction I was suspecting. I found out this morning and totally flipped on Draco. Hormones suck."

            "You're telling me." Harry was once again hit for his troubles. "Oww! Would you two stop that?!"

            The girls looked at each other, than back at Harry answering in unison. "No!"

            The boy-who-lived just grumbled. "So, Ginny's getting fat. Is that all you needed?"

            This time he was smart enough to move out of the way as Hermione's hand reached out. "No, I just came from my uncle's apartment. Apparently Sirius must have done something because when I left, things were a bit rowdy. And Remus' hair is green."

            The Potter couple stared at her, before laughing. "Oh, wow. Do you think we should get somebody, or a camera?" This time Harry didn't get swatted.

            "No. I'm sure Remus can handle it. But anyway, we need to meet downstairs for another meeting. This time it's about money."

            "What about money, do we get some?"

            Hermione rolled her eyes. "No Ginny. Think! We're doing a project to be like adults. How do you think we'll earn money?"

            Ginny looked puzzled. "Um, get a job?"

            "Bingo." 

            Harry's face fell. "We have to get a job?"

            Hermione laughed. "Yes Harry. You didn't think Dumbledore was going to pay for everything did you? I'm surprised we don't have to pay rent."

            "Oh. But, um-"

            "Get over it. Now, you guys coming?" She walked back over to the door and opened it. Harry and Ginny looked at each other before nodding. "Yeah, we're coming." They followed Hermione towards the stairs. They were just about to go down when a loud crash came from the end of the hallway. The three teens looked at each other and smiled before walking down the stairs.

            Upon making the Slytherin floor, the watched as Draco was pounding at Ron's door. "Open up Weasley, I know you're in there!" He banged on the green door loudly.

            "Draco! What are you doing?"

            Draco stopped his knocking and turned at the group in surprise. "Oh, I'm, uh, just waiting for Weasley to open the door."

            Hermione shook her head and walked over to him. "Uh huh, did the thought ever occur to you he might not be in there?"

            Draco's face dawned in understanding. "Um, just now. But then where is he?"

            "Wait! Why are you looking for Ron?" Draco turned to Harry. 

            "Well, Pot- I mean Harry. I went to my mom to ask for some money," this got him a smack from Hermione. Rubbing his arm he glanced at her before turning back to Harry. "Anyway, she and Molly?-" He looked to Ginny for confirmation, who nodded. "Yeah, they both looked like they'd forgotten something and sent me to get you guys to have another meeting."

            "Yeah, that's why we're here. Hermione came to get us."

            Hermione smiled at Draco. "Apparently great minds think alike."

            He returned her smile with one of his own, before his face showed confusion. "Where's Weasley then?"

            The group looked at each other for answers, before Hermione grinned. "I know!" She walked over to the door next to Ron's and knocked.

            Cordelia answered the door. "Oh, hi guys. What can I do you for?" Music flowed out of her apartment and into the hallway.

            Hermione smiled at her. "We were just looking for-"

            "Hey Cordy, who is it?" Ron appeared at her side. "Oh, hi Hermione."

            Hermione turned around and shared a look with the group before turning back to the two red heads. "Ron, we're having another meeting out here. Cordelia, you're welcome to join us."

            Ron turned to Cordelia, who nodded. "Sure, that sounds great. Um, wait right here." She disappeared in her apartment and the music stopped, than she returned to the door. "Okay."

            Ron gestured for her to go first, so she walked out of her apartment, him right behind her. Shutting the door, the group moved to the common area taking seats on the couches and chairs that all faced each other.

            "So, what's this meeting about anyway?"

            Harry answered. "Money."

            "What about money? Are they taking ours away?" Ron's face became alarmed. Hermione and Draco laughed. "No, but they'll probably be explaining how we'll need to come up with some of our own."

            "Oh." Ron's face looked disgusted. "That's means earning it, right?"

            From his side, Cordelia nodded. "Yep, that's how we do it here."

            The group continued talking before another door opened and Molly and Narcissa appeared. They walked over and took a seat. Molly was the first to notice the girl by her son.

            "I'm sorry dear; I don't think I know you."

            Cordelia looked up at the woman she'd seen in pictures. She looked slyly at Ron before nodding. "I'm Cordelia Evans."

            Narcissa's brow furrowed. Molly smiled at her. "Well, I'm Molly Winters, Ron and Ginny's mother. To my left is Narcissa Thornton, Draco's mother. You helped us when we arrived, didn't you?"

            Cordelia nodded. "Yeah, that was me."

            Narcissa continued to stare. Molly elbowed her in the ribs. "Oh, I'm sorry, it's just, you look so familiar."

            Cordelia opened her mouth to explain, but was interrupted by the arrival of Remus, Severus, and Sirius.

            "Hey everyone, sorry we were late. I had to fix the apartment after some people messed it up."

            "It's not my fault your hair was green, blame Snape."

            "Oh yes, blame the Slytherin. I believe that was your spell that hit him." Just then he was elbowed by Molly, as he had sat next to her. She nodded in Cordelia's direction. His eyes widened when he saw her. "Um, I meant-"

            Sirius just laughed. "Great, why don't you tell the whole world about us?"  He sat down in between Harry and Ginny and placed his feet on the coffee table.

            Remus just rolled his eyes and sighed, taking a chair next to Narcissa. The blonde woman leaned over and patted his arm. He looked at her and smiled. 

            Meanwhile, the kids were watching the adults in interest, Cordelia especially. She smirked as she saw Severus scramble for an excuse. Ron just laughed in her shoulder.

            Molly raised an eyebrow at this. She shared a look with Cissa. "Um, Cordelia. We need to have a, um, meeting, and well, some of the things we might say might be a little, unbelievable, so, maybe it would be better if you left."

            Ron's head looked at his mother, his mouth open. He shared a look with Cordelia. Rolling her eyes she nodded. "Hi, I'm Cordelia Evans."

            Molly shared a look with Narcissa and the guys all traded looks. Recognition came into Severus' eyes. "Evans, um, you wouldn't happen to know anyone from England, would you."

            Cordelia smiled. "Yes, my Aunt Serena. I believe you guys knew her at Hogwarts."

            This caused the adults to stare at her in shock, though Severus had a smile on his face. "You're aunt is Serena Evans? The witch?"

            Cordelia nodded. "Yeah, I sorta figured out who you were yesterday. So tell me, Severus, right?" he nodded. "Did you happen to date my aunt?" 

            His smile became one of shock while the other adults laughed. "Um, yes, yes I did."

            Cordelia smiled. "If it's alright with you guys, I'd like to stay for the meeting. I'm curious after all."

            Molly looked at Narcissa, than at Cordelia. "I think that would be just fine. Now dears, I believe you all know what we're meeting about."

            "Yes, Molly, It's about earning our money." The woman had insisted on the kids calling her Molly, as she was no longer Mrs. Weasley, and Miss Winters was so long ago.

            "That's right Hermione. Now kids, I'm sorry, but when we met we forgot to tell you. In order to live here, you will need to pay rent from now on." 

            This caused a few "What's?" and "Buts". The adults waited for the children to calm down. "Are you finished? Good. As Molly was saying, in the real world, even in the wizarding world, you'll need to earn money to pay for food, clothing, a place to live, and all of those expenses that you might want. In order for you guys to do this, we'll be setting it up so that one of each pair, and Ron, will have to have some responsibility and work to do." By now they were listening, but their faces showed a little disappointment and confusion. "Don't worry, we're not making you go out and work with others, but at Hogwarts they've always had a system." 

            Sirius looked at Narcissa before continuing. "Yeah, you're school work will be worth money. You can earn extra for doing extra work. The better and harder the assignment, the more money it's worth."

            This caused all of the teens to grin. "But, only one person in each pair can submit there work, preferably the guys since the girls have to have the babies. So, any questions?"

            Hermione raised her hand. "Yeah, Hermione."

            "Um, I, I mean we," she gestured at Draco and herself, "were wondering if we could get an advance in money. We kind of need to pick something up today."

            "And, what, may I ask do the two of you need?" 

            Hermione looked up at her uncle and gave him a nervous smile. "Um, a new bed?"

            Instantly Severus went to say no, but Narcissa quickly put her hand over his mouth. "Draco, Hermione, I think that will be alright. Actually, since we can still do magic, I think we'll save you two the trouble of buying a new bed. After all, you should have already gotten a good one." Here she gave Severus a pointed look and dropped her hand. 

            He scowled and turned to his niece and Draco. "Fine, but I expect-"

            "Yeah, yeah, be responsible. If I touch her you'll castrate me." 

            Severus gave his favorite student a look, before Narcissa hit him. Glaring at her, she smiled sweetly at him. "Enough threatening my son."

            Molly just ignored the two bickering adults and turned to Cordelia again. "Now Dearie, did you meet everyone here?"

            Cordelia looked around and nodded. "Yeah, the only two that didn't introduce themselves were Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, but I figured those two out by all of the pictures I have of you."

            Narcissa and Severus had stopped their little argument and turned to face the young muggle girl. Sirius grinned. "Pictures? Of us?"

            "Yeah, she's told me quite a bit about you."

            "Really? I remember how Serena used to carry that camera around everywhere. At first it was annoying, but then when she left at the end of the year, she gave us some copies of ourselves. But I had forgotten all about it." Remus smiled at Cordelia.

            "Oh, well, she has a lot of albums filled with wizarding pictures; I have a few of them if you'd like to look at them some time."

            "That would be wonderful dear. Now, how did you meet everyone?"

            Cordelia shared a look with Ron. "Oh, well last night she came out with us mom."

            Molly looked at her son, and smiled. "Really, well, it's great to see you all getting along. Now, as we're old and probably boring you dears, why don't you run along. Remus, do you think you can go transfigure Hermione's bed?"

            The werewolf smiled. "Yeah Molly. Say, after I'm done, would you like to come have some tea. I'm afraid some people," he glared at Sirius and Severus, "have worn me out a bit."

            Molly blushed a little and smiled. "That would be wonderful." She got up, as did everyone else. Molly and Narcissa headed back to their apartment. Severus followed them. Sirius shared a grin with Remus and hassled him in hushed tones as they walked up the stairs. The teens looked at each other.

            "So, um we're just going to go back to our apartment. We have, eugh, homework." Ginny and Harry headed for the stairs. 

            Ron rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like I believe that." But the couple was already on their way back to their apartment. 

            Cordelia grinned shyly at him. "Um, Ron, did you want to come back to my place and watch a movie or something?"

            Ron blushed a bit and nodded. "Sure. Um, bye Hermione, Malfoy." He nodded his head and followed Cordelia inside her apartment.

            Draco sighed and put his arm around Hermione. "Ahh, young love."

            Hermione leaned back into him and giggled. "We didn't act like that, did we?"

            Draco started for the stairs, his arm still around her. "No, I actually think we just jumped right into a relationship."

            As they walked up the stairs, Hermione turned to him. "Do you ever regret not going through the awkward, getting to know each other phase."

            Draco just pulled her closer. "No, I think I'm happy the way things worked out. So, wanna come to bed to me?" He waggled his eyebrows comically.

            Hermione laughed and swatted him lightly. "I don't know, I'm not sure if I can resist you're manly charm."

            They reached the top of the stairs. Remus came out of their apartment and nodded before going back to his own. Draco puffed up his chest. "That will be a challenge, won't it?"

            Hermione just grinned and walked into the apartment. "What to do with you?"

            Draco followed her and closed the door. "Kiss me." 

            Hermione smiled and moved closer to him. "I think I can do that." They leaned into each other and kissed. Pulling away she gave him a satisfied grin. "Yeah, I'm defiantly glad we can do that." They shared a look, before she turned and ran toward the bedroom yelling, "Race you," over her shoulder. Draco laughed as he followed her. Needless to say, the two definitely enjoyed their new bed.

***AN: Get you're mind out of the gutter. Strictly tickle fights and kissing between the two, maybe a make out session once in a while. Hope you liked the chappie. Many more to come. Toodles.


	26. Christmas Spirit

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

Chapter Twenty-Six: Christmas Spirit

By jessebelle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognize from either the Harry Potter books or anything else. If you think it's familiar, it's probably not mine.

PLEASE READ!!!!!! Author's Note:  Okay, it was brought to my attention that I really haven't explained a few things that need explaining. First of all, this story was written months before OotP was released. So, there's not spoilers for that. In my story, Sirius is NOT dead, in my mind too, and Narcissa isn't his cousin. I can actually pride myself in saying that I had a clue that there was a connection between the two, but I didn't know they were related until months later. So yes, this story is AU, or in an Alternate Universe for those who don't know what it means. As for Mrs. Weasley not being in the same year as Snape and them, I do realize this. I messed up the timelines a whole lot and made my own story for her. Basically, she went to school and was in the same year with the gang. As for her not being old enough to have kids, duh! I explain it this way. Molly and Remus had been kinda seeing each other at Hogwarts. He didn't think she deserved a werewolf and they just became friends. Then she met Arthur, who she fell in love with. He had had a previous marriage so Bill, Charlie, Percy, and possibly Fred and George aren't biologically hers, but don't you dare let her catch you saying they aren't her babies. She and they count each other as mother/child. Molly then had Ron and Ginny. I'm not sure if she's F/G's bio mom yet, we'll see. Arthur ended up dieing in the war, but the family is still a family. Molly has sorta moved on, but will always love Arthur. And the boys still are hers. I know that's a wild story, but it fits and that's how it's going to be. So there. Hope that satisfies all you people that wanted to know.

Toodles, jessebelle.

* * *

It was a few days later. Ron was eating lunch when there was a knock on his door. After putting his dishes in the sink, he went to answer it. He smiled upon seeing Cordelia outside of his door.

"Oh, hey Cordy."

She grinned. "Hi sweetie, did you know there's only a few weeks until Christmas?" She made her way in his apartment and flopped on his couch. He shook his head in amusement and closed the door before taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah, I do have a calendar. Why are you freaking out through?"

She gave him a look before sighing. "Besides having to get you all gifts, which I'll do some other time, it's my first Christmas away from home and I still haven't decorated yet!"

She managed to say all of this in breath, which amazed Ron. He managed to make out what she was saying, and he realized he, along with his friends, had the same problem. "We all have to decorate too!"

Cordelia nodded. "Exactly. Now, since I don't have school today, do you guys want to come buy decorations with me?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I'll come. We have to ask everyone though."

She nodded and stood up. "Okay, let's go."

Ron got up too. "What? Now?"

She walked to the door and turned around to face him, amusement in her features. "Yes, now."

Ron stared after her as she walked back to her apartment before shaking his head. He went and got his coat from the bedroom and met Cordelia on the stairwell. Both walked up the stairs, Cordelia humming Jingle Bells under her breath. He chuckled as he knocked on his sister's door.

"Just a moment! Harry, stop!" A breathless, flushed Ginny opened the door. Both Ron and Cordy shared a look. "Oh, hi Ron, Cordelia. Harry, we have visitors."

She opened the door up wider for them to enter. "Oh, no. We just wanted to know if you want to come with us to get Christmas decorations."

Ginny nodded. "Oh, I'll come. Harry! Get over here!"

They heard footsteps and Harry came up behind Ginny and kissed her on the forehead. "Hi guys. Yeah, we'll come; just let me put some pants on."

Ron's face quickly turned red. "WHAT!"

Cordelia laughed and put a hand on the enraged red head to restrain him. "I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason why Harry doesn't have any pants on." She started laughing again.

Ginny just looked shocked. She slowly turned around and looked down. Harry was standing behind her in his boxers. "Eep!"

Harry grinned. "Relax; I spilt some soda on them. They're in the laundry." Ron still looked mad. Harry held both hands up. "Whoa! I'm going, just give me a minute." He disappeared back in the apartment.

Ginny still had wide eyes. "Okay, um, I'm going to grab a jacket and my purse. You just stay right here."

Cordelia just nodded, her lips pursed. "Um, I'm going to go ask Draco and Hermione if they want to come. Ron will be here though."

"Cool." Ginny turned around. 

Cordelia pointed her finger down the hall. "Over there, right?"

Ron took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah."

Cordelia nodded and walked down. She stopped in front of the door and knocked. A few seconds passed and the door opened. "Oh, Hello, Cordelia, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Draco opened the door with a big grin. He lifted up her hand and kissed it. Cordelia smiled and looked down the hallway at Ron. He was currently lecturing Harry on keeping his pants on around his sister. She looked back to the charming blonde.

"Hello again Draco, I was wondering if you and Hermione would be interested in coming shopping with us. We need to get Christmas decorations."

Draco nodded. "I'm in. Hermione! Want to go out?"

"What, with you? Not now." Hermione's voice came from inside of the apartment. 

Draco looked at Cordelia and rolled his eyes. She smiled. "No; to go get Christmas stuff with everyone!"

Hermione came up behind him with her coat on and her purse in hand. "Why didn't you say so? Hi Cordy."

"Hi Hermione." Cordelia was grinning at the couple's antics.

Draco gave her a look before shaking his head and sighing. He walked back in the apartment and came out with his jacket.  He held out both arms. "Shall we ladies?" The girls shared a look before walking away and leaving him to close the door. "Hey, I was being nice!" He grumbled, closed the door, and walked over to where the group was waiting.

"Okay, let's go."

The group walked down the stairs and out of the apartment building. Reaching Cordelia's car, the red head unlocked the doors and they all climbed in. They were on the road a short while later.

After another long trip to Walmart, they came home, their bags filled up with Christmas decorations. Walking up the stairs, they dropped everything off on the Slytherin floor.

"Whew, shopping takes a lot out of a girl." Cordelia dropped on the couch, Hermione and Ginny next to her.

"I'm just going to stay, right here. Move me in a hundred years or so." Draco laughed and went to stand behind Hermione. He started to rub her shoulders. "Mmmm, that feels nice." Draco leaned down and kissed her on the head. 

Harry placed his bags on the floor and sat down next to Ginny. He held her feet up and dropped them in his lap before rubbing them. "I knew there was a reason I loved you." Harry chuckled.

Ron took one look at Hermione and Draco, then Harry and Ginny and shook his head. Rolling his eyes he picked up his packages and brought them to his door. He opened his apartment and placed them inside. He walked back to the group and plopped down next to Cordelia. "Man, why do girls enjoy shopping so much? It's too much work."

Cordelia moved over to him and placed her head in his lap. "Because, sweetie, you get to buy new things and spend money, it's fun."

Ron started playing with her hair. "Yeah, real fun."

Cordy looked over at the other girls and grinned. "Especially when you're spending someone else's money."

Ron looked down at her. "Ha Ha."

Cordy gave him a cheeky grin. "You know you love me."

At this the other pairs looked intently at Ron to see his response. Ron sighed. "I guess."

Just then there was a loud tapping on the window. Everyone turned to see an owl. "I thought we couldn't get letters by owls anymore, we're supposed to be muggles." Hermione looked confused.

Cordy hadn't lifted her head up. "Ron, will you open the window, please?" She gave him the puppy dog look.

Ron saw her and rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine, let me up." Cordelia lifted up her head and he stood up. Ron walked over to the window and opened it. A tawny owl flew in and circled around the room before landing on Cordelia's outstretched arm

"Hi Kitty, what did you bring me?" She didn't seem fazed at all. The owl hooted and stuck out his leg. Cordelia took off the letter that was attached like she did it everyday.

"Um, why did you call it kitty?" Ron sat back down next to Cordy.

She smiled, "because that's her name. It's my aunt's owl." Everyone nodded in understanding and Cordy opened up the letter and read it to herself.

            "To my brilliant niece, Cordelia,

Hi sweetie, happy Tuesday! I thought I'd write and tell you when I'm going to be coming. My schedule is cleared so I'll be there in two days. I already have a portkey available. I hope my room is ready. Anyway, I recently decided to visit my old friends, the ones I told you about, but the headmaster at Hogwarts, Dumbledore, said they're currently doing a project over therein America. I'm hoping to owl them when I get there. You'll get a chance to meet them. I hope you are well and I can't wait to see you. I got you something special that I'm sure you'll like. I gotta go now; work to do, but I'll see you real soon.

                                                            Toodles,

                                                Your favorite Aunt, Serena."

Cordelia smiled, she was right, Aunt Serena was her favorite aunt. She looked up to the group. "My aunt is coming in two days. She said she wants to track down her old friends, she'll be in for a surprise."

Ginny got an evil grin on her face. "So your aunt dated Snape and they'll be reunited. Eww."

Both Hermione and Cordy gave a cry of 'Hey!' but they were all laughing. "We need to start decorating. I figure we can do this floor tonight and tomorrow we can do the upstairs." The group nodded in agreement with Cordelia. 

"Sounds good. What do we need to do?"

Cordy thought for a moment and grinned. "Well Mr. Potter, you just volunteered yourself to go with Ron to get the Christmas tree."

Ron's eyes widened. "What! But it's cold outside and I don't know how to chop a tree down!"

Cordelia laughed along with the rest of the group at Ron's panic. "Don't worry honey, there's an artificial tree in the basement. I'll tell you where to go and you can get it out of storage."

Ron relaxed. "I can do that. Where exactly is it?"

Cordy thought for a moment and got up. "Be right back." She quickly jogged into her apartment and returned with a pair of keys. "Here are the keys." She threw them to Harry, who caught them thanks to seeker reflexes. "Do you know where the stairs are?" The boys nodded. "Go down there; you'll be in the Hufflepuff level. There are some storage cages to your left that are color coded. Mine's the one that has my name painted on it in silver with the snake. Inside there's a lot of junk, but they're all in plastic tubs. There are only two cardboard boxes which are the Christmas trees. Bring up the one that says Slytherin."

The boys nodded. "Okay, let's go. You got that all, right Ron?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yes, you should have been paying attention."

Harry threw up his hands as they started down the stairs. "What! Ginny was messing with me."

"Ewww. Don't tell me things like that!" There banter continued as they went on their journey.

Upstairs, everyone turned to a grinning Ginny. "What!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Right, that was mean." He paused and smiled. "Good job!" Hermione hit him in the back of the head. "Hey!"

Hermione looked up to Cordelia. "What should we do?"

"Um, let's see. Hermione, I know we bought some decorations, mistletoe and holly, stuff like that. Why don't you put them up? Ginny, you and Draco can be in charge of lights."

"And what will you be doing?" Draco cocked an eyebrow.

Cordelia stood up. "I'm going to bring out the holiday spirit." She bounced off and disappeared into her apartment.

The three looked at each other. Shrugging their shoulders, they got up and set off to work. Hermione went over to their bags and pulled out the decorations they had gotten. There were five more bags filled with Christmas ornaments, and Draco and Ginny were in the bags that had lights in them. They had just gotten started working when loud Christmas music spilled into the hallway. Looking over at the door, they watched as Cordelia came out the door dancing, dressed in a red, Santa type dress singing into a candy cane, the jingle bell on her hat jingling and ringing.  

One look made them all start cracking up. Ron and Harry had just come up the stairs with the artificial Christmas tree. Ron turned around at the laughing and dropped the box, his mouth hanging open. Harry hadn't been able to see what was going on. He gave a yelp when he suddenly had to hold all the weight of the tree. "Hey, a little help here?" His voice was muffled from the box.

Cordy just grinned at Ron's face and moved to help the boy-who-lived. "Don't worry Harry, I've got it." She bent over and grabbed the other end of the box. Ron found he had lost his voice, and mind for the time being. Draco, Hermione, and Ginny were still laughing.

Cordelia helped him bring the box up the rest of the way and they carried it over to the middle of the floor. Harry dropped his end, wiped his hands on his jeans, and looked up to thank Cordelia. "Thanks, Cor," he saw her and trailed off, his mouth dropping open. 

Cordelia giggled. "Well, I've never been called Cor before, hey, it's another thing you guys can call me, either that or Delia. So, I take it you guys like my outfit?" She did a spin.

Ron nodded enthusiastically. Harry closed his mouth and shook his head. He walked over to Ginny and rested his face on her shoulder. His voice was muffled as he told her to borrow that outfit from Cordy. Ginny just giggled.

"So, let's get back to work. You two can put up the tree, than we can all decorate it." Everyone nodded with Cordelia and they got back to work.

Draco and Ginny, after only a few minor problems and tangles. One such problem involved the string of lights not turning on thanks to one bulb which made Draco swear in frustration. After that he was sent to work with Hermione. Cordelia took over his place after that and they soon had lights put up everywhere.

Hermione just finished putting up a sprig of mistletoe under one of the doorways. A tap on her shoulder made her turn around to see Draco smiling at her. He pointed up to the mistletoe and leaned in for a kiss. After a minute or two of snogging, they were caught and Draco was sent to help the guys with the Christmas tree.

So far Ron and Harry had everything done. The tree's limbs had all been pulled out so the only thing they needed to do was put the tree up in the stand. Draco helped with that and finally they had a Christmas tree. They worked together with Ginny to put the lights on the tree. Cordelia explained that each tree on each floor was decorated by theme. This tree's lights had been modified so it only twinkled white and green. Draco had loved it.

"Okay, we pretty much finished?" Cordelia had since changed into jeans and a green sweater. 

"Yeah, just need to put this up, and there, all done." Hermione turned back to the group and joined Draco on the couch.

 When everyone, sans Cordelia was seated, the red head bounced away back into the apartment. "Oy, can I get a hand?" Her voice floated out of the apartment.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Ron got up to go help her. They returned to the circle of friends, Cordelia carrying mugs of hot chocolate and Ron a big box.

"Just set it over there. It's our next project." Cordy passed the mugs out and walked over to where Ron had put the box. "Okay, since we might as well do something festive, I got the idea to string popcorn and cranberries for the Gryffindor tree. We have time to waste so I figured we could do it today."

The group nodded and found the box was filled with string, needles, tons of popcorn, and cranberries. Then they went to work. They called it quits an hour later after numerous popcorn fights, competitions on who had the longer string, and whose was prettiest. They put them back in the box and started to decorate the tree. Their Christmas tree had a Slytherin theme, so all the tinsel, candy canes, and ornaments were either green or silver.

It was about ten o'clock when they were all finished decorating. The adults had come down to see what the kids had been up to all day. Now they all stood back to survey their work. Holly wreaths, mistletoe, and sprigs of evergreen had been placed strategically around the room. The lights had been turned off and the twinkling of the green and silver lights made the room have a warm and beautiful glow. There were a few Santas, angels, candles, and other Christmas decorations around the room. It definitely showed it was the holidays.

Hermione watched the lights and tree wrapped in Draco's arms, Harry had Ginny in his and Molly was in Remus' embrace. Sirius had his arm around Narcissa and both Molly and Narcissa were holding onto Severus' hands. He was watching the scene and his niece. Cordelia had her head resting on Ron's shoulder, his arm around her waist. Soft Christmas music was playing and giving each person a holiday pick-me-up. All in all everything about it was-

"Beautiful." Hermione breathed. She snuggled up to her man.

Draco had been watching her face in the glow of the lights. He smiled, "definitely beautiful." He wasn't talking about the decorations.


	27. Aunt Serena and Tales of the Past

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Aunt Serena and Tales of the Past

By jessebelle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognize from the Harry Potter world. Hogwarts Housing, Cordelia Evan, and Serena Evans are all mine, along with the plot.

************************************************************************

            It was two days later, the day when Cordelia's Aunt Serena was supposed to arrive. They'd already decorated the Gryffindor floor and added a few personal Christmas decorations in each of their apartments. The people from Hogwarts had already unpacked and decorated their apartments.

            Today found the group lounging around on the Gryffindor floor talking about what might happen when the adults were reunited.

            "So, it's possible there's a reason they lost contact. I mean, wouldn't your aunt be aware of some of the major things that happened in the wizarding world?" Hermione was resting in between Draco's legs. Her stomach had gotten bigger again, so she was sporting a pair of oversized sweatpants.

            "Yeah, but why would she be trying to contact them if they were fighting? And Aunt Serena does know about you guys and the stuff that happened. Why else would I know a lot about you?" Cordelia was lying on her stomach on the floor; her head rested on her hands and her feet in the air.

            "Yeah, that's true." Ginny was sitting in a recliner on Harry's lap.

            "Wouldn't she have contacted me then. If she was such good friends with my parents and practically my mum's twin, wouldn't she be at all concerned about me?" Harry had a little bit of hurt in his voice and you could see it in his eyes.

            Cordelia frowned. "I don't know, we can ask later though."

            "I think she and the rest of the adults are going to have a lot of hugs, smiles and tears. I can just tell they'll all be happy to see each other."

            Draco spoke up from behind Hermione. "I agree with Ron." He paused. "Never though I'd say that. It sounds weird." The group laughed and he shook his head. "Anyway, knowing my mom, after all the crap that happened she's trying to get back the happiness she once had by reopening her past. I can say that she did mention Serena a couple of times, so she'll be thrilled."

            "You know, we should really stop worrying about all this. What ever happens, it's for them to deal with." Everyone turned to Ron in surprise.

            Cordelia grinned up at him. "Good plan. You're right."

            Ron beamed. "I know."

            Hermione snorted at this, but a smile was on her face.

            "So when are they going to tell us more about the past, like more about our parents?" Harry smiled as Ginny leaned into him.

            "Probably when Serena gets here." Everyone nodded with Draco's observation.

            "Exactly right, Draco." Severus' voice came from behind the blond. The adults came and joined the teens. Severus sat in one of the chairs. Molly and Narcissa sat down on the remaining couch. Sirius sat down on the floor close to the girls and Remus sat down next to Harry and Ginny.

            "Honestly, we haven't really had the time, but I think I'm correct in saying we're all free tonight." Remus was right.

            "Cool, 'cause I for one am curious." Everyone agreed with Ginny. 

            Molly opened her mouth to say something when a yell came from the stairs. "Cordelia Katherine Evans! Get down here and help me now! I want to see my favorite niece!" 

Cordelia's eyes got wide and she grinned as she stood up. She looked quickly at the group and saw they all had anxious expressions on their faces. "Be right back. She's here!" She practically skipped down the stairs. The adults all shared a smile.

"Aunt Serena, you're here!" Cordelia ran into her aunt's awaiting arms.

Serena was very happy to see her niece. She had bright red hair and bright green eyes. She looked very similar to her late best friend Lily Evans. She wore a long, jean skirt and a pink sweater. Her face was made up and she was smiling. "Hey baby girl. How've you been?"

Cordy stepped out of her aunt's arms. "Wonderful. I actually made friends with the new tenants. There great and I know you'll be very happy to meet them."

"I will, will I?" Her aunt reached down and grabbed her bag. Cordy knew for a fact that she'd shrunk all the things she needed so she wouldn't have to carry it all.

"Yeah, you will. Let's go, they're all waiting for you." Cordy smiled at her aunt and started up the stairs. 

Serena smiled at her niece's antics and followed her up the stairs. Just the sight of her surroundings, the Hogwarts themed décor, reminded her of her old friends and the year she'd spent with them. She reached the top of the stairs and she could just picture everyone sitting around the Gryffindor common room.

Severus was sitting on a chair, looking very happy to see her. Cissa and Molly were sitting on the couch talking in a whisper, gossiping no doubt. Sirius sat on the floor, and anxious expression on his face. Remus sat on the couch talking to a familiar look Potter with his red headed girlfriend in his lap. And Sarah sat talking and leaning on- wait, Lucius Malfoy? And was that little Charlie Weasley?

Serena shook her head out of her memories and closed her eyes for a moment. She opened them back up and the scene before her hadn't changed except for the fact that everyone was staring at her with anticipation on their features.

"Serena? You look beautiful, exactly how I remember you." Severus stood up and started to approach her. He was really there.

"Merlin, I thought I was dreaming. Sev, it's really you?" Serena had a shocked expression on her face.

Severus nodded. "Yeah, it's really me. It's been a while." He gave her a grin.

Cordelia took her aunt's bag and watched as she threw herself in Severus' arms. Serena was crying now and Severus hugged her just as tight as she was hugging him. The adults all got up and walked over to the hugging couple. Cordelia smiled and went to sit next to Ron, who put his arm around her. The teens all watched the scene, smiles on their faces. Ron turned to Hermione. "Told you." She stuck her tongue out in response.

Serena pulled away from Severus and looked at her other friends, tears of joy running down her face. "Cissa, Molls?"  The two women were both crying also and the three all hugged, jumping up and down. "Oh my god, I missed you guys so much."  They pulled apart and looked at each other, before hugging again.

Sirius, Severus, and Remus all had smiles on their faces and were chuckling. The women pulled apart again, this time to yell at the men for laughing, when Serena caught sight of Sirius and Remus. She didn't hesitate to throw her arms around them. "Mooney! Padfoot!"

The guys smiled and hugged her back. "Rena, it's so great to see you again."

Remus gave her a squeeze.

            "Yeah Evans, I missed you." 

Serena pulled away and swatted Sirius. "Are you ever going to call me by my name?"

Sirius grinned. "Nope, you'll always be Evans to me." Serena rolled her eyes and Sirius hugged her again.

Taking a deep breath she turned around and faced everyone else. Severus came behind her, and after glaring at Sirius, put his arm around her waist. She smiled. "Oh, wow. I feel like such an idiot, getting so emotional."

"Hey, if you're an idiot, then what are we?" Narcissa had a smile on her face and was leaning on Sirius.

Serena turned around and grinned at the blonde. "Even bigger idiots." 

Narcissa's mouth dropped and Molly laughed. "Fair enough."

They turned back to the kids. "Oh Merlin, are these?" The adults nodded. She shook her head. "Wow, they look so much like-"

"We know." 

Serena turned up to look at Severus. "I heard what happened. I'm so sorry I wasn't there."

Severus gave her a weak smile. "I know; you had to do what you had to do. I admit it probably would have helped, but I'm not blaming you for that. And you're here now."

"She's beautiful, just like Sarah."

"She is isn't she?"

Hermione blushed at the praise. She decided to get up and introduce herself; maybe they'd stop talking about her. "Hi, I'm Hermione."

Serena smiled at her. "I know; I'm your godmother, Serena Evans."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You're my godmother?"

Serena nodded. "Yep and I plan to get to know you real well now that I get to meet you in person."

Hermione smiled. "I'd like that." 

Severus smiled. "I think you'll both get along great."

"Oh, um, I'm Draco Malfoy, Hermione's boyfriend." He came up and put his arm around Hermione.

Serena's eyes widened. "Wow. Um, I'm Serena, a really good friend of your mothers way back when. It's remarkable the resemblance between you and-"

"My father?" Draco's voice sounded put out.

Serena cocked an eyebrow and shared a look with Narcissa. "Yes, but I was referring to your late grandfather."

Draco's expression changed. "Really?"

"Yeah, I only got to meet him a few times but from stories from your mother, he was a great guy." 

Draco looked over to his mother and she nodded with a smile. He grinned. "Cool."

"I'm Ron Weasley."

"And I'm Ginny Weasley." Both red heads had gotten up to introduce themselves.

Serena smiled. "I'm sure you know who I am by now. Ginny, it's remarkable how much you look like your mother when she was your age." Ginny beamed. "And Ron, you do look a lot like your older brother, Charlie. I was able to meet him when he was just a little thing."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Wicked."

Everyone laughed. Serena looked over to see one last person she hadn't been introduced to, but one look at him and she knew who he was. By now everyone had moved over to the couch. She walked over to him and kneeled down by him, amazement clear in her features. "Harry Potter!"  Harry scowled and reluctantly showed her his scar. Instead of being amazed by it, she looked sad. Serena reached out and traced the scar. "You poor thing. God, you've grown so much since I last saw you." She leaned over and pulled him in a hug.

Harry was shocked. "What! When would you have seen me, especially since I had no clue who you were until your niece told me about you." His voice sounded a little mad.

Serena pulled away. "You didn't know? But I thought, you must have gotten my letters?"

Harry shook his head. "What letters?"

Serena sighed and sat next to him on the couch. Everyone was watching the scene unfold. "Harry, wow. Harry, I'm so sorry for Petunia, she should have let you know about me, or at least given you my letters. I tried so hard to contact you, I even tried to get custody of you when you were younger, but Dumbledore wouldn't let me and I guess Petunia was her usual self."

Harry's eyes showed surprise. "You tried to take me away from the Dursleys?"

Serena nodded. "Yes. Harry, I'm your mother's cousin, your second cousin. Petunia always hated Lily and me for our magic. I'm guessing that she didn't tell you when I'd call or give you your letters. When you were younger I used to visit, but Vernon put the kabash on that. Merlin, Harry, did you think I didn't care about you?"

Harry nodded. She hugged him again. "No, not for one second. If only I would have owled you, I knew you went to Hogwarts, but with everything that happened with Voldemort, I wasn't able to."

Harry pulled away. "What stuff with Voldemort."

Serena smiled. "Harry, I'm a go-between for the American and British ministries. I'm usually really busy. And I heard of everything that went on with you. I guess I should have stopped sending your letters to Privet Drive, huh."

Harry laughed. "Yeah. So, you knew my parents?"

"Yes Harry, very well. And I'd love to tell you about them."

Their audience all awed. They'd forgotten they had one. "Oh put a sock in it." Harry grinned.

"Say, does this mean Harry's my cousin?" Cordelia spoke up from the floor; she was using Ron's stomach as a pillow.

"Yes, you two are third cousins."

Both teens smiled at each other. "Cool." "Wicked." Laughter followed.

"So, now that she's here, are you going to tell us everything?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Fine Draco, we'll talk. What exactly do you want to know?"

The teens smiled. "Everything!" All were in agreement. Severus sat down next to Serena and Ginny moved on to Harry's laps. When everyone was situated, they began their tale.

"It all began first year on the train. I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into Lily. We met, exchanged names, and decided to take cover from the older kids in a compartment."

"And Cissa and I kinda knew each other from before, we met up on the train and went looking for a compartment. There we found Lily and Severus. We all decided to sit together."

"Then these two prats decided to come in, followed by this quiet boy, and start teasing us." Cissa grumbled, but she was smiling.

Sirius grinned. "That was me, James, and Remus."

"Anyway, Severus decided to protect us and sent them away." Molly grinned.

"After we turned his robes pink of course." Sirius gave the potions master a cheeky grin.

Severus scowled. "Yes, than we all got to talking and became friends. -" The story continued, with frequent interruptions, for hours. They were told about how they had had a little awkwardness after being separated in houses before Molly and Lily had decided to break the ice by sitting at the Slytherin table the next morning for breakfast. They were told how the Marauders were formed and about the prank war of third year. They learned about the truce made during fifth year. The year that Severus finally beat Remus, seeker wise, in quidditch and how Sarah, Hermione's mom, fit into everything. Luckily they left Peter out of everything. Finally they got to sixth year, where Serena came in.

"Okay, by this time James had already developed a big, honking crush on Lily." Sirius grinned.

"Yes, for once I'll agree with you, and Lily hated it. Truce or no truce she swore she'd never even think about taking him up on his offer." Severus smiled.

"Then Rena came in." Cissa and Remus smiled at each other.

"Yes, you certainly made things a whole lot more interesting." Molly looked at the older red head pointedly.

"What happened, you can't just leave us there. Spit it out already." Harry was eager to hear about his parents.

"Patience young Potter. Anyway, I came to Hogwarts, got sorted into Gryffindor and Lily introduced me to everyone."

"And when Prongs saw her, well, I didn't think it was possible for him to look at anyone except Lily like that."

"What!"

Sirius nodded. "Yep, a week later Prongsie and Evans over here were going out."

Harry looked over to his 'cousin'. "You went out with my dad?"

Everyone else was grinning, waiting to hear more. "Yes, for about four months. I knew it wasn't love though because he was still caught up on my cousin."

"And remember what Lils did when she found out?" Cissa grinned.

"Yeah, at first she was happy, or so it seemed. But as James and Serena got more involved,"

"The madder she became. And then she decided to retaliate."

"What did she do?" Ginny was very interested.

Severus grinned and looked over at Harry to see his reaction. "Why, she asked me out of course."

All the color drained from Harry's face. Slowly he turned to face Severus. "You, mum, date." 

Severus nodded. "Yep, for about a month. This was during the end of Serena and your father's relationship."

Serena smiled. "And suddenly James became more and more interested in Lily."

"Weren't you mad?" Hermione was on the edge of her seat.

"No, because someone else had caught my eye." She turned and looked at Severus.

"And so had I."

Sirius made a face. "Quit it, there are children present. Anyway, Serena dumped James, Severus dumped Lily and the two of them got together. And then Lils and Prongs finally admitted to liking the other."

"They were together ever since." 

Harry smiled. "Tell us more."

And so the adults did. They spent the rest of the night telling the kids about the rest of sixth year, the events of seventh, their own experiences with the project, including the pairings;  Lily/James, Narcissa/ Lucius, Sirius and an unknown Ravenclaw, Remus and Molly, and Severus by himself. They also told what happened after. They were finally done around midnight, and everyone had fallen asleep.

Molly was leaning on Remus; Narcissa curled up in a chair, Sirius on the floor in front of her, Serena in Severus' arms, and Ginny in Harry's lap. Hermione was lying on Draco, and Cordelia was still using Ron as a pillow. And neither of them all had ever slept better.


	28. Special Delevery for a Mr Ron Weasley

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies  
Chapter Twenty-Eight: Special Delivery for a Mr. Ron Weasley  
By jessebelle Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter books. ************************************************************************ It was about eleven days later after Serena had arrived. The early morning of the nineteenth of December to be exact. Ron Weasley was dreaming. He was on the beach lying next to Cordelia, who was sporting a very little green bikini, and they were talking. Draco and Hermione were both playing a funny game of football, and Hermione had just tackled the Slytherin. Harry was cooking up lunch on a grill, and Ginny was splashing in the water with a few little kids. He and Cordelia both stopped talking to observe a very cute redheaded girl making a sand castle and she was proudly proclaiming it as Hogwarts. For some reason he got a very weird, almost paternal feeling as he watched her. Cordelia got up to go help her and he was left to observe all of his friends on the beach with a smile. It just felt right. And he could hear the seagulls loud in clear that were flying around over head.  
"Squawk!" Seriously, it was like they were- "Squawk! Squawk!" he opened his eyes, -right in his bedroom.  
"Yeesh! Merlin, what in the?" Ron sat straight up in his bed. His eyes were wide and he had a little bit of trouble getting his breathing in control.  
"Squawk!" A huge, white, bird was at the foot of his bed, squawking for his attention. In its beak was a bundle of cloth. "Squawk!"  
"Alright already, I get the message." Slowly and cautiously he stood up out of bed and approached the bird. He was a little apprehensive as he held out his arms to take the bundle from him. As soon as he had a good hold on it, the bird let go of the cloth in its beak, gave one last squawk and a nod, and disappeared.  
Ron took a few deep breaths and slowly looked down to see what was in his arms. Cloth was covering what ever it was, but it was warm and moving a little bit. He gently placed it on the bed and moved the cloth. He found himself face to face with a wide pair of blue eyes. It was a baby.  
"Oh my, but I still have another month!" He kept an eye on the baby as he started pacing back and forth, mumbling. "I don't even have anything I could use to take care of it. I don't know how to be a father. I've never even taken care of a little kid."  
Sensing their father's worries, the baby started to cry. Ron stopped in his pacing and stood in front of the screaming baby. "Oh, I can't do this." He cautiously reached out and picked the baby up, rocking it in his arms. "Oh, shush, please be quiet. It's alright, you're okay, I think." He held the baby close to his chest making sure he had a strong grip on it and started to rock it."  
Miraculously, it stopped crying. Ron gave a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin. Wow, I guess I'm your daddy. Thing is though, I don't really know how to take care of you, you're totally a surprise. Guess I'll have to learn, huh?" He pulled the baby away from his chest and held it outwards in his arms. The baby, now content, gave him a small smile."  
"Awww, you're really cute." And the baby was. It had bright blue eyes, pink chubby cheeks, cute rosy lips, and even a small dusting of freckles on their nose. But the most prominent thing he noticed, and in is opinion their greatest feature, was the tuft of bright red hair on their head.  
He rocked the baby a little more before his face scrunched in confusion. "I don't even know if you're a boy or girl. And I have no idea what to name you." He decided to solve the first problem. He laid the baby on the bed and after looking around to make sure no one was watching him, he slowly removed the blanket. "Huh, you're a girl. I'm still teaching you how to play quidditch. I plan for you to be a daddy's girl." She blew a spit bubble in response. He grinned and carefully wrapped her up in the blanket again and picked her up.  
"Now you have to go to sleep. Um, I'm not sure where to put you, Remus told me not to buy any baby furniture, so I don't have a crib or anything." He held her to his chest and looked around the room, a puzzled expression on his face. Then he grinned as his eyes came upon the chest of drawers. "I remember Hermione making a big fuss and saying that her baby won't be sleeping in a drawer. But you're okay with that, right?" She gave a cute yawn and he found his heart melting. "Yeah, it will do until tomorrow."  
Ron walked over and opened the second drawer. He pulled out all of his clothes in there, and placed a few spare blankets in it, padding the drawer. Then he looked at the baby, no, his daughter. "I guess this is when I say goodnight." He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. Slowly and gently he placed her in the drawer. "So, goodnight baby. I really need to think of what to name you."  
He stared at the drawer as he walked over to the bed. He found an envelope on the foot of the bed where the weird bird had been. He picked it up and put it on the nightstand, he'd read it later. He crawled back into bed and got comfortable before closing his eyes. They stayed that way for a few seconds before the popped open and his eyes found the open dresser. Was she alright? Was he wrong in putting her there? Well, he'd just have to stay up and make sure she was okay.  
Ron sat up in the bad and watched the drawer, waiting for something to happen. It was three in the morning, or so it said on the clock by his bed. He propped a few pillows behind his back and got comfortable. Then he sat and watched, and watched, and watched. Nothing happened, but he felt it was his duty to keep guard over her. As the time went on, his eyes began to droop closed, but after each time he opened them in alarm. But, when the clock settled on three thirty, his eyes had already closed for good.  
"Whaaaaaa, Whaaaaaaaaa." Ron's eyes shot open at the noise. He found himself sitting up in bed. His eyes darted around the room looking for the offending noise that had woken him up. He found it was four o'clock. He then settled on the drawer, and everything came back to him.  
Ron jumped up and made it over to his daughter quickly. He panicked for a moment, before reaching in and picking up the baby. He held her to his chest and rocked her back in forth. "Shhh, it's okay, you're fine, you're safe, daddy's here. Shhh." He rocked her and tried to sooth her. It didn't work. In his mind he tried to think of what could be wrong, but nothing came to mind. He walked her around the room, and finally the entire apartment, trying to calm her down. "Shhh, baby, it's alright. Please stop crying." Ron was very tired and nothing was working. After a half hour of this, he gave up.  
"Okay, can't go to mum, she'd say I have to deal with it. Remus is a guy; I don't think he knows these things. I'd get my head bitten off if I went to either Hermione or Ginny, that leaves-" Ron walked back in his bedroom and grabbed the letter off of his nightstand. He kept rocking the baby and softy talked to her as he tried to make her quiet. Then he left the apartment in search of help. **************  
Knock, knock, knock! Pound, pound, pound! Cordelia woke up to a loud banging coming from her front door. She yawned as she found the time. Four thirty in the morning. Who in their right mind would wake her up at four thirty in the morning? It must be an emergency. She quickly got out of bed and pulled on her satin robe over her nightgown. She left her bedroom and made sure her aunt was sleeping as she walked to the front door.  
Bang, bang, bang! Knock, knock- "What are you doing here at such and ungodly hour. It better be good!" Cordelia opened her door and came face to face with Ron. He opened his mouth to explain, but a loud cry filled the air. "What!" Cordelia looked down at Ron's arms to see a crying baby.  
"I've tried everything. Can you please make it shut up!" Ron held the baby out in desperation.  
Cordelia's mouth opened and closed a few times, a wonderful expression of a fish. Finally she clamped her mouth shut and after looking to see if her aunt had woken up, she stepped out of the apartment and closed the door to her apartment. "Let's go to your place, my aunt's sleeping."  
Ron nodded and led the way. She closed the door behind them. The baby was still crying. "How did we not wake anybody up? She'd been like this for a half hour." Ron's voice sounded really tired and worried.  
Cordelia took a moment to breath and she smiled. "Silencing charms for each apartment. Now, give her here and turn on a few lights." Ron did as he was told and gave her a weird look. "How did you know she's a girl? I had to check to make sure." Cordelia held the baby girl close to her chest and rocked her. "Um, are you blind?" Ron shook his head. "No." Cordelia gave a chuckle. "Um, Ron, she's in a pink blanket." Ron took a look and noticed that the blanket his daughter was wrapped in was indeed pink. "Oh. Wait, she's quiet, what did you do?" Cordelia smiled and continued to rock her. "I made you calm. Babies can kind of sense the mood in the room. You were panicked so, so was she. Now, I think she's hungry. Do you have any bottles and formula?" Ron shook his head. "Remus told me not to purchase anything like that. We were only supposed to buy things that we wouldn't need that were extras." Cordelia nodded her head and smiled. "Did you get any notes or anything that came along with her? Your answer might be in there." Ron shook his head, before stopping and reaching into his pocket. He brandished the envelope that he'd found on the floor. "Here. This was left where that bird was. Scared me it did."  
Cordelia grinned. "You mean the stork. Wow, that's really funny."  
  
Ron scowled. "Not when you wake up to see it staring at you." Cordelia let a laugh escape. "I wish I would've been there." She took the envelope and handed the baby over to Ron. He took her carefully and held her close. She grinned at the sight. "She's adorable." Ron smiled. "I know. Did you see her hair?" Cordy nodded. "Yep, and her eyes. She'd going to be beautiful when she grows up." Ron smiled. "Like you." Cordelia paused, and smiled. "Thank you." "Just saying the truth." She blushed and looked away for a moment. "Okay, let's see what this has to say." Cordelia opened up the envelope and unfolded the piece of parchment. Then she read it aloud. "Dear Mr. Weasley, Congratulations on your new daughter. She's very precious. You also get the honor to have the first baby in all of your class. Your daughter was born, or created, on December 19, at exactly midnight. Take good care, because she comes with great power.  
  
She was twenty and a half inches long and eight pounds eight ounces. Her mother is, I believe your new friend, Cordelia. She had offered to carry the baby, or so Remus told me, but it was too late. But we were able to create your daughter with aspects of her, mother. Miss. Evans, keep in mind that this isn't your project and you don't have any responsibilities toward Mr. Weasley's daughter, but feel free to help him out. Mr. Weasley, we feel it would be a waste of money to have you buy all of your daughter's needs, so we have already supplied them for you. They are located in the room you chose as the nursery. You'll find everything you need in there and if you think of something you might require, let Remus know and he'll supply it for you. Congratulations and good luck again. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, and Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall." Ron listened as Cordy read. His eyes widened at the end. "You offered to carry her? But why?" Cordelia blushed, but she didn't look away. "I thought, that, maybe it might be a cool experience and maybe a more realistic experience for you. And, it's not like I have a chance to do this type of project, I'm not a witch. I guess I'm a little jealous of Hermione and Ginny." Cordelia stared at the redheaded baby in Ron's arms. Ron was surprised at her words, but he smiled. "Thank you. And I'm sure my, wow, daughter will love having you as her mother. And don't be jealous of Hermione and Ginny, remember when they were throwing up all the time, and they're huge now! How can you be jealous of that?" Cordelia looked up and grinned. "Guess not. So, can I hold her?" Ron smiled and nodded. He handed his daughter over. "Of course you can, she's partly yours anyway." Cordelia blushed and looked down at her daughter. Magic was a wonderful thing. "What's her name?" Ron shrugged. "I don't know; I haven't given it any thought. I don't even have any ideas." Cordelia looked at her, than up at Ron. "Can I name her? There's a name I've always wanted to name my first daughter." Ron smiled as he looked at the two girls. "That would be great. So, what's her name?" Cordelia smiled a huge, bright smile. "Anyanka, Anyanka Elizabeth. We can call her by her full name, or Anya, or Yanka, or Ani. And if she hates her first name, she can go by her middle name. It's wonderful." Ron stepped over to them. He carefully caressed his daughter's cheek. "Anyanka Elizabeth Weasley. I like it." He looked up at Cordelia and grinned. Then his daughter, Anyanka, yawned and smiled. "I think she likes it too." Cordelia nodded. "I think she's tired." Ron straightened up. "Um, I had her sleeping in a drawer, and even though she probably has a crib now, I don't really want to leave her. I feel, um, attached, like I need to protect her." Cordelia nodded. "I know what you mean. Um, can I stay here tonight? I don't want to go." Ron met her eyes and nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He led them to the bedroom. Carefully Cordy laid Anyanka, or Ani as she wanted to call her, in the middle of the bed. She looked around awkwardly. "Um, where can I sleep?" Ron looked around, then he cleared his throat. "Um, you can, sleep on the other side of the bed. I'll take this side, this way we can make sure she doesn't fall off. If you want to that is." Cordelia's mouth dropped and she blushed a bit. "That's fine." Slowly she moved to the other side of the bed. She looked away as she removed her robe revealing her satin, a tad bit revealing, white nightgown. Ron's eyes widened a bit, but he carefully crawled in his bed making sure not to move his daughter. Cordelia also climbed in. Ron reached over and turned of the light. "Um, goodnight Cordy." In the dark Cordelia smiled. "Night Ron." But neither of them went to sleep at first. Instead they both stared at their sleeping daughter, and at each other. And the small family eventually fell asleep, warm, safe, and comfortable. 


	29. Meeting Anyanka

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies  
Chapter Twenty-Nine: Meeting Anyanka  
By jessebelle Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognize from the Harry Potter  
books. ************************************************************************  
Bang, bang, bang! Knock, knock, knock! Cordelia woke up to a loud pounding at the front door. Still tired, she opened her eyes and yawned. For some reason she felt extra comfortable this morning. She sat up and took a look around the room. She wasn't in her bedroom. The events of last night came back to her and she smiled. Ron was asleep to her left and so was Anyanka, her and Ron's new baby. She was glad she'd decided to ask Remus to take part in the project. It sure would be interesting.  
Knock, knock, knock! Cordelia looked over at the door. She'd almost forgotten why she'd woken up. She carefully got out of bed, so as not to disturb Ron or the baby, and tip toed through the apartment to the front door. She yawned again as she opened it. "Yes?"  
Harry Potter stared at her with wide eyes. "Um, hi."  
Cordy gave him a look. "Hi. Why'd you wake me up?"  
Harry just stared at her, his eyes moving from her face to her chest. "Um, because, uh."  
"Potter, is she there?" Draco came up behind the shocked Gryffindor. He took one look at Cordy and his mouth dropped. "Yeah, she's definitely there."  
Cordelia yawned again and looked back to the apartment. Ron had gotten less sleep than she had and she didn't want to wake up Anyanka either. She stepped out of the apartment and closed the door behind her. "What! I was sleeping you know. I'm exhausted."  
Draco seemed to have regained his composure. He smirked. "I'll bet."  
Cordelia just shook her head and turned back to Harry. He was still staring at her chest. She followed his gaze and found that she was still in her, revealing, nightgown, and she'd forgotten to put on her robe. She blushed. "Eep!" She wrapped her arms around herself. "Um, Harry, my eyes are up here."  
The boy-who-lived's eyes snapped up to hers and he turned red. "S- sorry. Um, we'll just tell everyone you're busy."  
Draco snorted. Cordelia turned to him and glared. She looked back at Harry. "What did you guys need anyway? It sounded important if you're banging on my door."  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Serena woke up and you were gone. Since it's the weekend, you don't have school, so she was worried. She got us up and we've been looking for you. Potter was sent here to get Ro-Weasley's help. Didn't expect you to be here, in that." He waggled his eyebrows.  
Cordy blushed, but swatted him. "Hey, get your mind out of the gutter. There's a very good reason why I'm here."  
"Oh yeah, what is it?" Draco looked smug.  
Cordelia's mind went blank. She was sure Ron wanted to tell them about Anya. "Um, well, you see." *********** Ron had gotten up when Cordelia had climbed out of bed. So had Anyanka. He'd managed to pick her up and sooth her before she started to cry. Now he walked out of the bedroom with his daughter in his arms. He smiled, she was so cute. He noticed Cordelia, in her nightgown, walk out of the apartment and close the door. It looked like Harry and Malfoy were out there too. Huh. He wanted to go see what was up, but his daughter required his immediate attention. Last night she'd gotten up twice. Each time he'd learned a lesson on how to take care of her. So he knew now that she was hungry.  
Ron went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle from on top of the counter. Anya was happily making bubbles with her spit. For some reason he found it adorable. He remembered what Cordelia had taught him and prepared a bottle. Anyanka was eager to eat when her daddy fed her. Now that she was fine for the moment, he could see what Cordy was up to. He walked to the door and opened it. Cordelia was struggling for an answer.  
"Well, why are you here, in that. Is Weasley finally a happy man?"  
Ron chose this moment to make his presence known. "Yeah, I am." He came up behind Cordelia.  
Cordy turned around and smiled. Ron was there, with Anyanka in hand, and he was feeding her. "Aww, you did it!"  
Ron smiled. "Yep, just like you said."  
Draco and Harry just stared. "Um, is that?" Harry stumbled for words.  
Ron grinned. "Yep, she came last night. Her name's Anyanka, or Anya."  
"Wow. How? I mean, why so early?" Draco stared at the baby in Ron's arms.  
Cordelia grinned. "Not all babies come exactly on time. Some arrive early, like Ani." She reached over and played with the newborn's hand.  
"When?" Harry smiled at his best friend.  
Ron grinned. "Last night. I woke up to see a huge bird, a stork I think, and it had her in it's beak."  
Everyone smiled at the image. Than Draco smirked. "Still doesn't explain why you're here, in that." Draco pointed to Cordy's nightgown.  
She blushed, as did Ron at Draco's implication. "I needed help and she was the only on I could thing of. Besides, she's Anyanka's mother."  
Draco's smirk turned into a look of surprise. "How?"  
Cordy looked at the Slytherin. "I asked Remus to carry Ron's baby, but it was too late, so they put my aspects in her."  
"Harry! Draco! Is she there?" Hermione's voice came from the stairs.  
"Yeah, she's fine!" Draco yelled back at his girlfriend. He turned back to the new family. "Um, why don't you guys get dressed. Then you can introduce her to everyone. We'll all be upstairs waiting."  
Ron nodded. "Sounds good. Give us a bit though, I'm new at this."  
Harry laughed. "Yeah, and you're you." Draco joined in.  
Ron gave him a look. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
Harry grinned. "Nothing. See you guys later. And put some clothes on Cordy."  
She blushed. "Fine, now scat." The guys nodded and both headed for the stairs. Cordelia turned to Ron. "Um, why don't you burp her like I showed you, and I'll go get dressed. I'll be back to watch her for you in a minute, kay?"  
Ron smiled at her. "Okay. I think we'll be fine."  
She gave him one last grin before walking back to her apartment. Ron looked down at his feasting daughter. "Well Anya, let's see how good I am at remembering stuff. It's just you and me now kid." Anya looked up at him with her blue eyes. Maybe this fathering thing wasn't so bad. ****************  
Ron had been wrong. He'd had a lot of trouble burping Anya and getting her dressed. He'd had to wait for Cordy to come and help. But finally the baby was set to meet her new extended family. He, Cordelia, and baby were on their way up to the Gryffindor floor. Like Draco had said, everyone was waiting.  
"Oh, is that my new grandbaby?" Molly was there with extended arms.  
"Yeah mum, here she is." Ron handed his daughter over to the excited woman.  
"She's so precious." All of the other woman in their group crowded around to see the new baby. The men all came over too, but they didn't make a huge fuss.  
"Oh Ron, she's gorgeous." Hermione was playing with Anya's hands.  
"Yeah, she looks a lot like Cordelia." Cordy smiled at Ron when Ginny said this.  
"What's her name." Narcissa cooed at the little baby.  
"Anyanka Elizabeth Weasley. Um, she's mine and Cordy's baby."  
Everyone, sans Remus, Draco, and Harry looked up at the couple. "What? But she didn't have to go through pregnancy?" Hermione's hand rested on her now big tummy. She was definitely jealous.  
"I wanted to be a part of everything, I wanted to experience some magic, and I thought I could do this. It was too late into the project though, so Remus just transferred some of my DNA and aspects of me to your headmaster and they created her."  
"Wow. Well, you certainly haven't missed anything." Ginny had a look on her face. She was referring to the morning sickness and aches and pains that had come with the project. She had been a complainer, so everyone knew what she was talking about.  
"I know, but, well, at least I get to help with the end result."  
Serena smiled at her niece. "Yeah, and that makes me a great aunt. Now give her here Molly." Anya was passed around. Questions were asked and answered as much as they could be. Finally Anya was given back to her mother.  
Cordelia sat on the couch, Ron next to her with his arm protectively around her. The other couples sat around the room watching the new family with happy smiles on their faces. Hermione sighed in Draco's arms. "I can't wait until I get my baby."  
Draco had his hand on her stomach. "I know." They smiled at each other.  
Harry and Ginny moved closer together. All of the romance and love in the room was contagious. Molly smiled at Remus. He slyly moved his arm around her. Narcissa showed her affection for Sirius by kicking him while he was lying on the floor. He looked up and was about to say something, but he just grinned and nodded when he saw her face. Serena moved closer to Severus and rested her head on his shoulder. He and she had gotten a lot closer since they'd been reunited.  
All of a sudden Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh! Did you feel that?" She had an excited expression on her face and she kept her hand close to her stomach. Draco also looked surprised and pressed his hand on her stomach. "Is that?" Hermione nodded. "Yeah." She had tears in her eyes. "What is it?" Severus had a suspicion, and wanted to be proven right. Hermione practically glowed. "The baby's kicking." Everyone smiled and watched the happy couple as they found evidence of the life that would magically be added to their lives. Ginny sighed. "Wish our baby would kick. Besides getting sick and fat, it hasn't really hit me yet on what this really means." Harry nodded. "I know. I'm surprised Ron hasn't freaked out yet. You're dealing with this really well." Ron gave him a look, but shrugged. "I'm waiting. I freaked out a bit last night, but so far it hasn't really sunk in that this is my baby, my daughter." He looked down at Anya and smiled. She gurgled in response. "Remember when we had our baby? You were so protective from the start." Molly looked up at Remus. The werewolf grinned. "Instinct. It was my cub, had to protect her." Molly grinned. "She was really cute." "The cutest." Sirius grinned up at his friends. "Mum, you and Remus had a girl. What was her name? And if you two were paired up, how come you married dad?" Ginny's question made Molly speechless for a few seconds, before she answered honestly. "Her name was Amelia Rose Lupin. And while Remus and I did date for a while, I met Arthur and knew I had to be with him. I joined the family and helped raise all your brothers, and I had you and Ron. And I'm just going to tell you now, because you asked and because you all should know. Remus and I," she looked at him and smiled. "Remus and I have gotten back together again. I loved your father and always will. But it's time I've moved on, and I have." Everyone was shocked. Ginny squealed. "Really?" The couple nodded and she grinned. She got up, with help from Harry and walked over to them and hugged them both. "This is great." Narcissa and Sirius just stared at them. "Why didn't you tell us?" both asked in unison. Remus shrugged. "I thought you guys had figured it out." "Moony old boy, you really are a wolf." Remus just laughed. "Molly, I fully expect every detail when we get home tonight." Narcissa looked very excited. "And me too. I'm spending the night! It'll be like old times." The three old friends grinned in anticipation. Severus just nodded at the couple. "I'm very happy for you. Keep in mind Remus, you hurt her, I'll hurt you." Remus took the Slytherin's warning with a little bit of fear. He knew that Severus would keep his word. "Don't worry, I'd hurt myself before I hurt Molly." Everyone else shared their congratulations, everyone except Ron that is. The happy couple looked at him, waiting for a response. "Ron, honey, are you all right with this?" Ron looked up at his mother. "Yeah, sure. Congrats. Um, I'm going to take Anya and put her to sleep. She's had an exhausting day." He got up and walked away. Remus and Molly shared a look. Everyone was a little surprised at his nonreaction. "Remy, I should probably talk with him. It's a lot to handle. I still don't think he's completely over Arthur's death." Remus nodded. "I know, I don't think he will ever be completely over it. Why don't we both talk to him." Molly nodded and turned to the group. "We need to-" "Go, we're all fine. I think everyone has stuff they can do." They all nodded with Sirius. Molly took a deep breath, and then her and Remus set out to talk to her son. They walked down the stairs and to his apartment. After knocking on the door, they waited. Ron answered a minute later. "Mum, Remus, what do you need? I just put her down so be quiet." He opened the door for them to enter. Molly walked in, followed by Remus and they sat on the couch. "Ron, we need to talk about this." Ron sat down on the couch. "What's there to talk about? You and Remus are together. I get that, it's great." "Ron," Molly's voice pleaded with him. "Ron, what we're trying to ask is how you really feel about it. You're opinion matters. If my being with your mother upsets you, we need to talk about it and work it out. I love your mother, I always have, and I love you kids too. I even happen to be your godfather." Ron looked up. "You're my godfather. But why didn't you say anything?" Remus sighed. "One, you had your father. Two, I didn't want you to be ashamed or upset to have a werewolf for a godfather." "But I don't care about that." Remus smiled. "I know and I'm glad." "Ron, what are your feelings, about us?" Ron sighed and looked away. "I feel like it's too soon. Like your just going to replace dad. I mean, he just died a few months ago." Ron's voice was filled with sadness. Molly got up and kneeled before her son. "I will always love your father Ronald. He was my husband. He gave me a family and you kids. I wouldn't trade any of that for the world. But he's gone and as much as I'd like him to, he can't come back. I thought it was the end of the world when he died, but I had help dealing with it, from you kids, from the Order, and most importantly from Remus. You're father knew about us, and he was fine with it. He knew I'd always love Remus, and he accepted it. But I don't want you to be mad about it." She leaned over and hugged him. He hugged back. "I know all that, it's just that-" Remus walked over to them and sat down next to him. "Ron, I don't intend to replace your father. He was a good man, a man I respected a lot. I'll admit I used to be jealous of him, having you kids and your mother, but I've gotten over that. I love your mother, and I won't be doing anything if you're not happy. I've talked to all your brothers, and they are happy with it. I never want to replace your father, I don't want to take his place in your life, but I'm hoping that maybe I can be a part of your life and your mother's life, and not just as a friend." Ron pulled away from his mother and stared at the werewolf. "I know, I guess I just needed to hear it. I am happy for you guys. And I'll admit I always saw you as a type of father figure. I want you to be happy with one another. It'll just take a little time getting used to it." Remus nodded. "That's fine. I don't expect any more than that." Molly smiled and stood up. "Well, why don't we leave you to think things over and be with your daughter. She is really precious, honey." Ron smiled. "I know." "You're going to be a great dad. I know it." "Thanks Remus." He walked them to the door. "So, I'll see you all later?" "Yes, sweetie." "Do you think you can tell Cordy to come over when she can, if she wants to of course." Ron blushed a little. Remus grinned. "I'll make sure to tell her that. Bye Ron, and thank you." Ron nodded. "No problem." After another kiss and hug from his mother, the couple walked back upstairs to meet with their friends. Ron closed the door and sighed. Before he could start brooding, a crying came from the nursery. He smiled. Time to play daddy. 


	30. Unfortunate Surprises

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

Chapter Thirty: Unfortunate Surprise

By jessebelle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognize from the Harry Potter Universe.

Author's Note: Hey, I'm currently really pissed that the e-mail alerts and review system isn't working. It really makes me appreciate your reviews. But hey, I'm still going to update when I can. So, onto other things, I've decided to partake in a fun activity for a few reasons. One, its fun and gives me something extra to do. And two, because it will hopefully increase reviews and motivate you guys. So, I recently read a fic where they had the house point system. I've read a lot of them and maybe you guys have too. From now on, it your reviews, I want you guys to tell me what house you want to be in. If you can't decide, I'll sort you. Then, for every review you'll get ten points, or maybe five, depending on how long it is. Then, for each chapter when I update, I'll total the points. At the end of the story, which I estimated and plan to be around 89 chapters, I'll award the house cup to everyone in the winning house. The prize will be a guest spot in one of my other stories, the opportunity to know some secrets or behind the scenes stuff in either this fic or my other ones, or you might get to help me decide what story to write next because I'm telling you, I have a lot of ideas. You don't have to participate in the house thing, but hopefully you guys will. So, yeah. Review, review, review. And then I'll update, update, update. Toodles, jessebelle.

************************************************************************

            Fatherhood was tougher then he'd thought. Ron had had Anyanka for two days and already he was tired. During the day, Cordelia helped out when she could, as did everyone else. But during the night, she had to sleep for school the next day. That meant Ron had to get up with his daughter at night. So of course, sleep came for only a little while.

            Today found him playing with Anya in the living room. Cordelia was away at school. She'd shared with Ron her dream of being a makeup artist so she attended the local beauty school. His daughter had grown and was now a three month old. She became cuter everyday. A knock on the door made him pause. He made sure Anyanka was safe on the floor and put the stuffed bear down that they'd been playing with. He opened the door to see Grandma Thora.

            "Mr. Weasley. How are you and that baby getting along?"

            "Fine mam. Um, is something wrong?" the old woman had a sad look on her face.

            "Yes Mr. Weasley. Unfortunately I have to be the bearer of bad news. This should explain everything." She handed over an envelope.

Ron took it with a feeling of dread. "Thanks, I think."

Grandma Thora gave him a sad smiled. "Come to me if you have any questions. And take care of that daughter of yours."

"I will." The old woman walked away. 

            Ron shut the door and walked over to the couch and sat down. He watched Anya with a smiled then stared at the envelope in his hand. He opened it wearily and read the letter inside.

"Dear Mr. Weasley,

Due to the nature of this project, a lesson is being bestowed upon you. Life is never fair and unwanted surprises may pop up at inopportune times. It is with regret that I inform you that you are being evicted from your apartment. You must be packed and out by the end of the day. I suggest you start looking for a place to stay, close to your chaperone if possible. Gook luck in your search and congratulations on your daughter. 

                                                                        Sincerely,

                                                            Albus Dumbledore

Ron's mouth dropped open in horror. He was evicted, he was homeless. He looked over at his daughter. Where would they live?

**************

            Cordelia came home exhausted. Her hands were now stained with dye due to today's lesson at school. But she was happy to be home because now she could be with her daughter, and Ron. She quickly dropped off her bag in her apartment and knocked on Ron's door. He answered looking worse for wear.

            "Hi, um, why don't you come in and watch Anya while I finish packing." He opened the door wider so she could come in.

            Walking in the apartment, her eyes got wide. "What's going on here? Why are you packing?" She spotted the bags on the floor, along with Anyanka.

"I got evicted. We need to be out by the end of the night."

Her mouth dropped. "What!? But were will you stay?"

Ron gave her a look. "Don't know. Haven't gotten that far yet."

She closed her mouth and blinked a few times. "Right. Um, why don't you finish packing and I'll try to think of something." She reached down and picked up Anyanka. "How's mommy's little angel?" She kissed the baby on her forehead and sat down on the couch. "Now where are you guys supposed to live?" Ron had gone into the baby's room to pack. Rocking her daughter on her knee, she thought. And thought, and thought. 

It was nearly a half hour later when Ron came out with the last of the bags. "All done. You figure something out yet?"

"Uh, I have an idea. I'm just not sure how you'll react to it."

Ron raised his eyebrows and sat down next to her, smiling at his sleeping daughter. "Well, go on."

Cordy looked away. "Um, why don't you guys move in with me?"

It was silent for a moment. "What? But-"

She turned and looked at him. "Listen, I don't want to be without Anyanka. I've grown pretty attached you see. I have a lot of extra space at my place, especially with my aunt gone." Serena had decided to give her niece some space and had moved in with Narcissa and Molly. "Also, it's the only thing I could think up. I live alone, it's kind of boring, and I could use the company. There's also the fact that you wouldn't have to leave your friends or Remus."

Ron thought a moment. "Okay. Maybe it will work. Any other reason you can convince me to move in with you though?" He gave her a shy smile.

She returned it with one of her own. "Yeah, the most important reason. I like you Ron, and well, it's the least I could do. I don't want to have to travel just to visit you. And it'll be fun." She grinned.

Ron surveyed the room, and then looked back at her. He nodded. "Alright, it sounds good. Think you can help me move though?"

Cordelia beamed. "Yes, of course I can. Why don't I go and drop Anya off at Hermione and Draco's and then we can move all your junk."

Ron smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

***********

Hermione was watching TV and snuggling with Draco when a knock on the door interrupted them. "Sweetie, will you get that. I've finally gotten comfortable." Hermione's eight months pregnant belly was a source of a lot of discomfort."

Draco looked down at her and smiled. "Sure." He carefully got up and answered the door. "Oh, hey Cordelia, what's up?"

Cordelia grinned. "The opposite of down. I was wondering if you and Hermione would be interested in watching Anyanka for a little while?"

Draco gestured for her to come in. "Um, sure. We're not doing anything. So, you and Weasley going to get busy?" He waggled his eyebrows.

Cordy rolled her eyes. "No, not like you mean anyway. We're just friends."

Draco snorted. "Yeah, right, like I haven't heard that before. You guys practically live together." He held out his arms to take the sleeping baby.

Cordelia chuckled. "No we don't, at least not for a few more hours. But by the time you guys have gotten your quality time with Anya he'll be moved into my place."

Hermione looked up. "What? You guys are moving in with each other. I always knew you guys were perfect for each other. Oh, and hello."

Cordelia sighed. "There's nothing going on between Ron and me except friendship and Anya."

Draco shook his head as he sat down next to Hermione. "Yeah, and De Nile's just a river in Egypt."

"While you two are there, why don't you visit Bill? He's practically your brother-in-law. He can show you around." Hermione grinned cheekily as she took the sleeping Anya from Draco.

"I don't have to take this. Anyway, watch her, she should be fine. If anything you guys need the practice. Look's like you'll be joining me in parenthood soon." She gestured to Hermione's belly.

Said woman smiled. "I know, I can't wait."

Draco put his arm around her and patted her belly. "Me neither. Now, go move your boyfriend in your apartment. If you're good we'll get you two a house warming gift."

Cordelia was on her way out the door. "He's not my boyfriend!" was shouted over her shoulder.

Draco and Hermione just laughed. "So, guess we get to baby-sit." He looked down at Anya.

"Yep. Glad they came to us instead of Ginny and Harry. I don't get to spend enough time with my niece."

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Niece? Since when are you and the Weasel related?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, he's practically my brother. And we're her honorary aunt in uncle."

Draco sighed. "I guess. It's a good thing she's cute though."

"She's not cute, she's adorable." Just as Hermione said it, Anyanka yawned in her sleep. "Awww!"

Draco couldn't help but agree. "Why don't we put her somewhere more comfortable? I can't imagine holding her in your condition is very comfortable."

Hermione passed Anyanka over to him. "My condition?" Her voice didn't sound thrilled.

Luckily Draco caught himself in time. "I mean being pregnant. We don't want to hurt the baby do we?" 

Hermione nodded. "Much better."

Draco sighed in relief. He held out his hands to help his 'wife' up. Pulling her to her feet, he wrapped one arm around her and they walked to the newly finished nursery. Severus and Narcissa had both hinted about getting everything ready for the baby. Therefore, they'd turned the guestroom into a nursery the night before, with help from Ginny and Harry. 

The walls were a pale green, Draco's request. There was a crib in the middle of the room and a few dressers along the walls. A changing table was next to a toy box and the closet stood open. A rocking chair was under the window and next to it was an assortment of stuffed animals. The night that Anya had been born, all of the baby stuff had been delivered by Dumbledore, Ginny's and Harry's things too. The Potter couple had also decorated a room, but they had a blue theme. Sirius had let it slip that they were expecting a boy.

Draco walked over to the crib and gently placed his 'niece inside of it. He took one of the soft baby blankets and placed it over her. She was laying on her stomach and one of her small fists found a home inside of her mouth. Hermione came up behind him and they watched Anyanka for a while. Hermione's hand had long since found its customary place on her baby belly. She sighed. "I hope the baby comes soon. It's nice watching over Yanka and all, but I want my own. And pregnancy is definitely becoming a bitch."

Draco chuckled and his arm wrapped around her middle. "Yeah, for me too. And you're right; it'll be nice to have our own kid."

"Have you thought of any names yet?"

Draco nodded. "A few, doubt you'll like them though."

"Tell me."

Draco shook his head. "No, I want to wait until after the baby's born."

Hermione sighed. "Alright. I guess I feel the same way. I think you have to actually see the baby before naming it, that way you can kind of figure out its personality first."

Draco smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Exactly. Why don't you sit down? I don't want you on your feet for too long."

Hermione sighed again, this time in frustration, but did as she was told. She sat down in the rocking chair and stared at her 'husband'. "You know, I'm perfectly capable of standing on my own feet. I'm pregnant, not dieing."

Draco rolled his eyes. They'd had this argument before. "I just thought you'd like to rest your feet"

Hermione gave him a look, but nodded. "Fine." Draco had been really overprotective about the whole thing. She could barely imagine what it would be like when the baby was born. "You gonna come over by me?" She patted a mound of pillows that was next to the rocking chair.

Draco took one last look at Anyanka before making his way over there. He sat down on the pillow. With Hermione on the chair and him on the floor, his head was level with her lap. He rested his head there. Hermione began to run her fingers through his hair. He loved it when she did that.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, content to just be in each other's company. Hermione rocked back and forth, Draco's head along with her. They just sat and enjoyed each other's company, listening to Anyanka's breathing. When she finally woke up, they were ready for her.

"Aww, don't cry, Uncle Draco's here to take care of you. Mummy and Daddy are just downstairs, they'll be back soon." Draco reached down and picked up the crying baby. He rocked her back and forth and walked around with her in his arms.

Hermione smiled at the sight. "Uncle Draco, huh?"

Draco smiled at her. "What?"

"Nothing. You two look cute together."

Draco looked down at Anya, who had stopped crying and was looking up at him intently. "What can I say, I'm always cute. I think someone needs to have her diaper changed." He walked over to the stash of diapers and went back to Hermione. With her coaching him, he was able to change Anyanka's diaper, and it only took five minutes. Hermione got out of the rocking chair and joined the pair on the floor. They played with Anyanka for about an hour when there was a cough at the door.

Hermione looked up and smiled. "Hi, Ron, you here to take her?"

Ron nodded and walked over to the group. "Yeah, I'm all moved in." He reached down and picked up his daughter. She smiled and cooed, recognizing her daddy. "How's she been?"

Draco got up and helped Hermione to her feet. "She's been wonderful. She slept for a while and we've been playing on the floor."

Ron nodded. "Did you have fun, Ani?" She cooed in response to Ron's baby talk.

Draco laughed. "You sound like an idiot!" Hermione smacked him in the chest.

"Just you wait; it'll be your turn next."

Draco rubbed the spot where she'd hit him. "Yeah, yeah. I know. So, you're living with Cordy?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, Dumbledore evicted me. But, at least I get to stay here with you guys."

"Well, I for one am glad you're staying."

Ron smiled. "Thanks Mione. Um, I'm going to take her home. She must be hungry by now."

"Okay then, you'll visit soon."

"Yeah." He walked to the door.

"Bring Yanka."

"Yes, Draco. Night."

"Night." He left.

Draco led Hermione over to the couch. He helped her sit down and cuddled up to her. "Now where were we?"

A/N: Okay, once again I'll remind you to review and tell me what house you want to be in. I'll start with the scores now.

Slytherin: 0

Gryffindor: 0

Ravenclaw: 0

Hufflepuff: 0

            Let's get the ball rolling! Review! Review! Review!


	31. Whining, Red Nail Polish, and Better tha...

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

Chapter Thirty-One: Whining, Red Nail Polish, and Better than Quidditch

By jessebelle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognize from the Harry Potter world.

Author's Note: Okay, I'm glad I've gotten a positive response with the house points things. You know, I expected it, but even so I was surprised, the majority of you want to be in Slytherin. But, I myself am a Slytherin, so I can't say anything about it. But the poor Hufflepuffs, they don't really have anyone. Think of Cedric, not all Hufflepuffs are bad. So, thanks for the reviews and stuff. This chapter is more of a filler, just a chapter to fill my quota of D/H fluff. Hope you like it. jessebelle

************************************************************************

"Draco, can you come here please?" Hermione's whine came from the bedroom. Draco was sitting on the couch watching television. Hearing her, he groaned softly. As the days went by, she had gotten more and more dependent on him and it had already surpassed really annoying. Nonetheless, he got up to go see what it was now.

Walking into the bedroom, he saw Hermione propped up on the bed, books surrounding her. She gave him a frustrated look when she saw him. "Draco, I can't find the book I want." She gestured to all of the books.

He sighed. "Which book?"

"Hogwarts: A History."

"I thought we're supposed to be muggles?" He raised his eyebrow.

She pouted. "I know, but I need some comfort and it's my favorite book!"

Draco started to pick up the books and placed them on the shelf. "Why do you comfort?"

"I don't feel well at all! My back hurts, my feet ache, I feel like a whale and I can't see my feet!" She started to cry.

Draco went back over to the bed and sat down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry it all out. "Shh, it's all right. I know you hurt, but think of how you'll feel when you have the baby in your arms. And you don't look like a whale, you're beautiful." He kissed her on the top of the head.

Her sobs became softer until they were nonexistent. She slowly looked up at him with her sad eyes. "You think I'm beautiful?"

Draco wiped away the tears from her eyes. "No, I think you're gorgeous, pretty, a knock out, a babe, extremely cute, and I'm lucky that I get to even know you." 

Hermione started to cry again. Draco comforted her. "Hermione, I'm sorry if I made you upset, shh, stop crying, it's all right." 

Hermione laughed in his shoulder. She looked back up at him with a smile on her face. "I'm not sad, silly, I'm incredibly happy. But do you really mean it, or are you just trying to make me stop crying?"

Draco smiled at her. "Every word." He leaned in and gave her a sweet, love filled kiss.

When they pulled apart, Hermione grinned goofily. "Good, 'cause otherwise I'd have to hurt you. I love you Draco. I know it's hard with me always whining or complaining and calling you every few minutes for help, but I really appreciate it."

Draco smiled at her and pulled her close. "I know, but me being your servant isn't nearly as hard as what you are going through. And I wouldn't want to be doing anything else."

Hermione's eyes sparkled with mischief. "Anything?"

Draco grinned. "Well, maybe play quidditch, but obviously I can't do that until we're back at Hogwarts."  
Hermione ginned at him seductively. "What about this?" She captured his mouth with her own. They kissed, and kissed, and kissed and kissed. Sometime during their make-out session, Hermione ended up on her back and Draco was over her but not putting his weight on her.

When they finally stopped kissing, Draco exhaled loudly. "Wow, that's definitely better then quidditch."

Hermione just grinned. "Thought so. Now, I have a favor to ask you."

Draco cocked his eyebrow. "Oh, well, what is it?"

Hermione pouted. "Can you tell me what my feet look like?"

Draco couldn't help it, he laughed, and got smacked for it. "Hey, what? It was funny. And yes, I'll tell you what your feet look like."

He sat up and moved to the foot of the bed. He pulled off Hermione's wooly socks and surveyed her feet. "Hmm. Well, they look beautiful, like the rest of you." He placed a kiss on the top of her right foot. 

Hermione giggled. "Really? What about the nail polish? I haven't been able to redo it."

Draco looked at her toenails. "Well, the color is chipped and off in some places."

Hermione gave him a sweet look. "Draco, honey, do you think maybe you can?"

Draco looked up at her, a panicked look on his face. "No!"

Hermione stuck out her bottom lip. "But you don't even know what I was going to ask."

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, ask me and I'll say no."

Hermione smiled. "Will you please paint my toenails? I can't reach them."

She gave him puppy dog eyes.

Draco was a Malfoy; they didn't paint toenails. It was undignified, especially since he was a guy. That's why he was surprised as he answered- "Fine Hermione, I'll paint your toenails, but only this once. But I'm warning you, I don't really know how to do it."

Hermione beamed. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Don't worry about it, it's really easy. Just go in the bathroom and bring out my trail case, it's full of polish." 

Draco sighed as he got up. He left the bedroom and entered their blue themed bathroom. He quickly found the train case and walked back to his girlfriend. He wondered why in the world he was doing this. He got his answer as he saw Hermione's smile. "Okay, tell me how to do it and we'll get this over with. I also have a condition for you."

Hermione gave him a look. "Well, what is it?"

"You can't tell anyone about it. I still have a reputation to maintain, you know."

Hermione just grinned at him. "Okay, I won't tell anyone. Now, let's see what colors we have." She took the case out of his hand and opened it. Draco doubted that he'd ever seen that many colors in his entire life. Hermione went through them all and finally, with a shout of "Eureka!" she pulled out a bottle of bright red nail polish. She handed it to him. "Here, it goes with the Christmas mood."

Draco looked at the bottle like it was going to bite him. He was then handed a bottle and a cotton ball. "What's this for?" He studied it with curiosity.

Hermione smiled at him. "It's nail polish remover. You just put some on the cotton ball and rub it over the nail polish still on my nails and it will hopefully remove it"

Draco looked skeptical, but sat down on the foot of the bed. He placed the bottle of nail polish down and carefully opened the bottle of nail polish remover. He poured some on the cotton ball and cautiously started to rub it on her toenails. He was amazed that it actually made the nail polish disappear. He finished off the rest of her nails with new attitude. When he was done, he recovered the bottle and looked up at Hermione with a smile on his face. "All done."

Hermione had been watching him in amusement. "I noticed."

Draco gave her a questioning look. "Did your uncle make this potion for you?"

Hermione laughed. "No, it was made by muggles."

Draco's eyes widened. "Really, they came up with this?" He sounded shocked.

Hermione just nodded, trying to cover the fact that she was laughing at him. Draco nodded. "Wow, so what's next?"

Hermione calmed herself down and told him how to do her nails. Draco once again was cautious about opening the nail polish, but grinned as he saw the brush attached to the cover. "There's a brush. I wondered how I was going to put it on your nails."

Hermione just grinned. Draco started to do her nails slowly and carefully. It took around ten minutes and when they were done he smiled triumphantly. "Perfect."

Hermione gave him a look. "Really now?"

Draco gave her a fake hurt look. "You don't believe me?" Hermione gave him a look that said yeah-right! He rolled his eyes and quickly ran to the bathroom. He came back with a mirror. He managed to set up the mirror so Hermione was able to see his work.

"I can see my feet!"

"Yeah, I know. What do you think of my paint job though?"

"There wonderful. You know, maybe you better rethink the one time only deal. You're an expert at it."

Draco looked smug. "Maybe."

The two placed all the nail polish and junk back in the train case, it was magically enlarged, and Draco ran it back to the bathroom. He came back to the bedroom and found Hermione fast asleep. He smiled and went over to the bed. He carefully placed a blanket over her and crawled in next to her. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. When his hand touched her stomach, he could feel the baby kick. He laughed quietly. "My Angel and my family. I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

8888888888888888888

House Points as of March 10, 

Slytherin:200

Gryffindor:140

Ravenclaw:60

Hufflepuff: 30


	32. Unexpected Arrivals

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

Chapter Thirty-Two: Unexpected Arrivals

By jessebelle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognize from the original Harry Potter Books

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Waaa! Waaaa!" Anyanka's cry came from the nursery that Ron and Cordy had put together. 

Ron groaned and buried his face in his pillow. Why couldn't his daughter sleep through the night? He'd even settle if she only did it once. Removing the pillow, he saw that it was five-thirty in the morning; way too early to be awake. Groaning he pulled on a shirt and sleepily padded over to the room. Sensing her father was near, Anya became quiet.

"Oh, so you think you're cute, do you? I guess you're just lonely in here." He walked over to the crib and picked her up. He rested her head on his shoulder and started to slowly rock her.

"Ro-(yawn)-n, what are you(yawn) doing? Is she alright?" Cordelia came in the room and pulled her robe around her. She clearly wasn't that awake.

Ron smiled. "She's fine, she just needs to be fed and changed. She also misses her daddy. Don't you Ani?" He smiled at the bundle in his hands. "Cordelia, you're clearly not awake. Why don't you go to sleep? I can handle her."

Cordy opened one eye. "You sure?"

"Positive."

She nodded and yawned again. "Okay, but I'll get up with her tomorrow. You need sleep too."  
"Thank Merlin. Now, goodnight Cordy."

She gave him a sleepy smile. "Night." She left the nursery, presumably to go back to sleep in her room.

Ron looked down at Anya. "Well, it's just you and me kid. Let's get you out of that diaper." He walked her over to the changing table. Cordelia, his mother, and Narcissa had given him a crash course in being a parent. They hadn't left him alone until he knew how to do everything, including changing diapers. He set her down and gabbed the stuff he'd need. Then he removed the diaper. "Yuck. You just had to poop, didn't you?" 

Anya grinned in response. He rolled his eyes. He grabbed the wipes and proceeded to clean her up. Then he placed them in the diaper and closed it. He put it in a bag and into the diaper genie it went. He wrinkled his nose at the smell. He put some baby powder on her bottom and finished off with a new diaper. He fixed her onesy and smiled. "There, all done." She made a spit bubble. 

Ron leaned down and picked her up. Slowly he left the nursery and went into the kitchen to make a bottle. Once that task was finished, he went out to the living room. Sitting on the couch, he positioned a spit-up rag on his shoulder and adjusted Anyanka so she would be able to be fed. He grabbed the bottle from where he'd put it and started to feed her. He was amazed at her appetite, it clearly came from him. After she was done, he rested her on his shoulder and burped her. 

"Wow, good girl, that was a big one." He patted her back and made a face at the results. He was now covered in baby puke. "Oh, yuck." He brought Anya to where he could see her. She smiled at him, she'd fallen asleep. Grimacing at the mess on his shoulder, he carefully picked her up and took her to the nursery. Ron laid her down in the crib. He smiled at her and left the room. Ron went into his bedroom and took another shirt. Going into the bathroom, he cleaned up the mess. He returned to the bedroom, hoping to get some sleep. The clock beside his bed said it was 6:30.

Ron crawled into his bed. He had just shut his eyes when there was a loud banging on the front door. He groaned again and got up. Couldn't he at least sleep for a little while? He made sure he looked semi-presentable and walked out of his room and to the front door. The knocking continued. He hoped whoever it was they wouldn't wake up the girls. He opened up the door. "What-?" He didn't get a chance to ask his question when a group of familiar redheads passed by him into the apartment.

"Hey Ron." Bill messed up his littlest brother's hair.

"Nice place you got here." Charlie patted Ron on the back.

"It's wonderful to see you Ron." Percy settled for a handshake.

"It's absolutely spiffing-"

"To see you. Our dear brother." Fred and George both sandwiched him in a hug.

Ron quickly withdrew from the two of them. "Shh! What are you all doing here?"

Charlie smiled. "Dumbledore sent us. He also told us to give you this." Percy handed him a letter. And his five brothers all made themselves comfortable around the room. With a feeling of dread, he opened it up and read.

"Dear Mister Weasley,

You've no doubt noticed the presence of all of your brothers. You are now receiving your next unexpected surprise. This one is a common one and you'll definitely have to go through it in real life. It's having your family suddenly pop up for the holidays. Christmas is three days away, so here they are. It's your responsibility to be courteous and polite to them, and also house them and make their visit enjoyable. Since they're related to both you and your sister, you are to inform Miss. Weasley that she too will have to house some of your brothers. Because you have a smaller home, with Anyanka and all, by the way, it's a beautiful name, you will only have to house two of your brothers. We saw fit to separate the twins because we want to minimize the chances of alerting the muggles in the building about our world. You and Miss Evans will house Percy and George. Miss Weasley and Mister Potter will house Bill, Charlie, and Fred. I can also ease your worries that there are no more planned surprises in store for you, but that doesn't mean there won't be anymore. I can guarantee that you at least will have some time off from any bad fortune coming your way. Have a pleasant holidays and enjoy having your family together.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore"

Ron stared at the parchment in his hand. He turned to see his brothers all grinning. "How long have you known about this?"

Fred grinned. "Since before you guys left."

Ron sighed and sat down next to Percy. "It says that Percy and George are staying here with me. Fred, Bill, Charlie are going to stay with Ginny and Harry."

Bill nodded. "We know."

Ron rolled his eyes. The twins started conversing loudly and he turned to them. "Shh, I don't want you to wake up-"

"Ron, what's going on out here?" Cordelia came to stand in the doorway leading into the living room where everyone was sitting. She was wearing her nightgown, without the robe, and yawned.

"Ron Weasley! Why haven't you told us about her?" George's eyes were wide with approval.

"Yeah, we're your brothers, you gotta let us know about these things." Bill grinned at his brother and Cordelia.

"Does mother know you're living with a, girl?" Percy, even stuffy as he was, couldn't help but stare at Cordy.

Ron groaned. "Cordelia, apparently we got another surprise from Dumbledore. My brothers are all here to stay for the holidays."

"Oh." She looked a little shocked. "Um, that's nice. Are they all staying here?"

Ron shook his head. "No, only two of them."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin. Not to be rude or anything." She looked at all the red heads scattered around the living room.

"Hey little brother, you going to introduce us to your girl?"

Ron and Cordelia shared a look. "Um, I'll be right back." Cordelia went back to the bedrooms. She entered the nursery and picked up Anyanka. She brought her to Ron who was waiting in the hall. 

"Ron, where's she going?"

Ron smiled at George. "I'll be right back, I have to go get my girl." He went into the hallway and took Anyanka from Cordelia. "Thanks, you know you're my girl too, right?"

She smiled at him. "Yep, wouldn't have it any other way."

They walked back into the living room. He smiled at his brother's shocked looks. "Guys, I'd like to introduce you to my girl. Her name's Anyanka Elizabeth Weasley."

"You have a daughter?" Bill's eyes were wide.

"No, we have a daughter." Ron pulled Cordy over to him. "This is Cordelia Evans."

"Hi, I'm Charlie, this is Bill, Fred, George, and Percy." The dragon tamer smiled at her.

"Hi everyone."

"So ickleronnikins has a girlfriend, how sweet." George grinned at the two of them.

"She's not my girlfriend, we're just really close." Ron smiled at Cordy and she smiled back.

"Sorry guys."

Fred grinned at her. "So that means you're single, right?" 

Cordelia looked at Ron. "Um, I guess. You're not going to be staying here, right? You're going to stay with Ginny and Harry?"

Fred looked at her in mock hurt. "Yes, but if you can't live without me, I can switch places with George." 

"I don't think so." 

Everyone laughed except Fred, who harrumphed. "I know when I'm not wanted."

"Is that so, then why are you here in the first place?" Percy gave his younger brother a look.

"Merlin, someone call a doctor, Percy just made a joke. It didn't hurt, did it?" George faked concern as he looked at Percy.

Percy scowled. "Ha, ha."

"Okay, where am I sleeping, I'm tired." George stood up. He walked over to the small family. He smiled as he saw Anya. "She's cute."

"Thank you. Um, why don't you three go surprise Harry and Ginny and Percy and George can stay here and we'll find a place for them to sleep?"

Bill, Charlie, and Fred got up. "Sounds good. Um, where do they live?" none of the three knew.

"Go upstairs and they have the first apartment on left."

"Thanks Cordelia." Charlie smiled at her.

"Are there any more surprises we should know of? Has Ginny had her baby yet?"

"No, but I'd watch out if I were you, her hormones are scary."

They laughed. "We'll take our chances. After all, I had to deal with mum when she was pregnant with all of you." Bill smiled.

"And look how you turned out." George grinned cheekily at his brother.

Bill glared. "Come on, let's go find our sister." They opened the door and left after saying goodbye to them.

"So, where are we going to sleep?" Percy stood up and walked over to see his niece.

Cordelia and Ron shared a look. "Um, we need to go put her back in her crib. Just stay out here and we'll come up with something." Ron and Cordelia went into the nursery.

"So, any ideas?" Cordelia asked.

"Um, I'm thinking the couch will fit one comfortably, but I don't know where the other will go."

"Hmm, um, I have an idea." Cordelia took Anyanka and put her down in the crib.

"Well, what is it?" Ron made sure to whisper.

"Why don't you give Percy your room, and George can take the couch."

"Then where will I sleep?"

"My room. My beds a double and it's not like we're really going to do anything. And if someone says anything, we can just remind them of Harry and Ginny and Hermione and Draco's sleeping arrangements."

Ron looked over at her, a faint blush on his face. "That's a good idea. Um, I'm going to get a few things from my room. Can you go tell them what's going to happen."

"Sure." Both of them left the room.

"Um, George, Percy, we know where you're going to sleep. George, you get the couch. Percy, you're going to sleep in Ron's room.

George whined. "Why do I have to sleep on the couch?"

"Because I like Percy better, he's quieter and I wouldn't want you to wake up the baby with all the noise you make."

Percy grinned at her, then his forehead scrunched in confusion. "Um, where's Ron going to sleep?"

"Um, in my room. So, George, there are blankets and stuff in that chest over there. Luckily I bought a comfy couch. Percy, I'll show you to your room. Goodnight George."

He had gotten up to get pillows and a blanket. "Night Cordelia, thanks for having us."

"Like I had a choice." She mumbled. Percy smiled at her. "Come on." She showed him to Ron's room. Ron was coming out of it with a box. "You can just put that in there. I'll be right there."

"Night Percy."

"Goodnight Ron." 

Cordelia led him into the room. "Okay, this is where you'll be staying. If you need anything, I'm right across the hall. Is the room okay?"

Percy smiled. "Yeah, it's great. Um, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. Sleep tight." She left the door and closed the door on the way out.

She nervously opened the door to her room. Ron had just set his box down and took off his shirt. Her eyes widened a bit, but she wasn't complaining. She went to her side of the bed and went to take her robe off, then she noticed it on the chair. "Oh Merlin, I've been walking around in my nightgown?" 

Ron turned and smiled at her. "I thought you knew."

"No." she pet her face in her hands. "I'm exhausted, how about you?"

"Extremely." Both went to get in the bed and hesitated a little bit. Finally they got settled. "Goodnight Cordy, and thanks for understanding."

She smiled. "No problem. And night to you to, I'll see you when our daughter wakes us up."

He grinned. "Same to you." Both then closed their eyes and were asleep in a matter of minutes. After about a half hour they rolled over; Cordelia on her side and Ron spooning her. They had never slept better.


	33. Beware of Pregnant Ginny!

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

Chapter Thirty-Three: Beware of Pregnant Ginny

By jessebelle

E-mail: rogue@aikorn.com

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters you recognize I do own everyone else.

Author's Note: I am so sorry it took this long for me to get this chapter out. Beside that pesky thing called life getting in the way, I sort of had a bit of a writer's block. 1, this and the other following chapters are kinda Christmasy and it just got warm here in Wisconsin, and 2, I needed to get a different angle for this chapter. It took me a bit, but I'm happy the way it turned out. So forgive me and I'll try my absolute hardest to update ASAP! And I do have the weekend to possibly get the next chappie out. Hope this one satisfies all of you. And thanks for the reviews!

Toodles, jessebelle

***************************************************

It was to a loud pounding sound that a 'pregnant' and hormonal Virginia Weasley woke up to in the middle of the night. Grumbling, she opened her eyes and looked around her darkened room that she shared with the boy of her dreams, Harry Potter. It was nearly impossible to think how life had been without him by her side. She looked over at the aforementioned light in her life and found him to be soundly asleep and lightly snoring. She was about to wake him and make him go see what that insistent racket was, when she thought of why he was so tired.

For most of the time that they'd been in America, especially when she became 'pregnant', Ginny had pretty much taken up all of Harry's time and attention. While she knew he hadn't even thought to complain, she also knew it had taken a lot out of him. He really was the sweetest person she knew, answering her every beck and call. When she craved something, he went out and bought it. When her feet and back ached, he would massage them and comfort her. When she wanted to bitch, he listened. He was also there the first time the baby moved, he held her hair up every time morning sickness hit, and he was always there when she needed him. Smiling at him, she carefully leaned over and kissed his forehead. He gave a sleepy sigh of contentment in return. 

The knocking hadn't stopped getting more and more impatient as time wore on. Giving a loud sigh, she prepared to get herself out of bed and on her feet. She was huge, though not as huge as Hermione, but it still was quite a task to accomplish. She swung her feet over the side of the bed. Propping herself on her arms, she rocked back and forth. One, two- she had gained enough leverage and managed to land on her feet. Stopping for a breath, she waddled over to the chair and picked her robe up and put it on. It wouldn't due to scare the person at the door by greeting them in her nightgown. With one last smile to the sleeping Harry, she waddled out the door and closed it. Once she was sure her voice wouldn't bother him, she let out a shout.

"Alright already, stop pounding. If it's not life or death I'm going to kill you, you know. And I'm pregnant, so I'll probably get away with it too!" The knocking stopped and she allowed herself a grin. She finally reached the door and swung it opened. "Now what in the bloody hell do you- Charlie!? Bill? Fred? What in the world are you doing here?" 

The three redheaded men grinned at the sight of their baby sister. "Well, we're here for Christmas of course. After all, it's all about family isn't it?" Bill gave her a hug entered the apartment.

Charlie and Fred followed, pulling their luggage behind them. "Nice place you got here little sister. Hope you have enough room for us." Charlie dropped his bags and hugged her.

Fred went to wrap his arms around her when he saw her stomach. "Bloody hell! You're huge!" His eyes were wide and he had a grin on his face. Bill and Charlie took one look at the pair and tried unsuccessfully to hide their snickers.

"What did you say?" Ginny stepped back from Fred's embrace. Her hands were now on her hips and the look she gave her brother could've frozen fire.

Fred realized his mistake and his eye widened. "Um, I didn't mean it. I was just surprised is all. Please don't kill me!" He closed his eyes and tensed waiting for the coming blow.

Ginny's eyebrow rose slowly. "Really? Well in that case I guess I'll just let it go. After all, it must have been quite a shock to see me like this."

Fred relaxed and opened his eyes. "Really?" Behind him Bill and Charlie shared a look. 

Ginny smiled. "Really. Now, let me hug my big brother." She opened her arms. Fred smiled at her and stepped into her embrace. What he didn't realize that Bill and Charlie did, was that their baby sister was a predator, and their younger brother was the prey walking straight into a trap. Over Fred's shoulder, Ginny caught their eyes and gave an evil grin. Then she struck.

Fred yelped as this sister attacked him. He jumped back with wide eyes. "What was that for?"

Ginny gave him a look. "I'm hormonal, I hurt, and I'm tired. And you called me huge! Think!" she turned to Bill and Charlie. "So who else is here?"

They shrugged. "Percy and George are staying with Ron. We're with you since you don't have a baby yet."

She smiled at Bill. "Oh, so you're here for Christmas?"

"Yeah, so are you going to tell us where to sleep?" Charlie yawned.

Nodding, Ginny thought for a second. "Okay, Bill, Charlie, you can take the guest bedroom. Fred, you're on the couch." Fred opened his mouth to protest, but a look from Ginny immediately shut him up.

Everyone quickly settled and Ginny left to go back to bed. Harry was still sleeping peacefully. After taking off her robe, she climbed into bed. She gave Harry a kiss on his forehead and cuddled closer to him. In his sleep, Harry grinned.

********************

Harry Potter woke up with a yawn and a smile on his face. He felt more rested then he had since he was at Hogwarts. He looked at the clock and confusion marred his features. It was after ten. Why in the world was he able to sleep in? Shrugging his shoulders at the mystery that was Ginny, he got out of bed and stretched. Felling no need to put a shirt on as he finished his morning routine, he walked into the living room. The TV was on being watched by a trio of red heads that were definitely familiar. Ginny was no where in sight.

"Hey Harry.

"Morning."

"So you finally decided to wake up did you?"

Harry grunted in response and went into the kitchen for his morning dose of caffeine. Since coming to America, he'd gotten addicted to coffee. It wasn't until half of his coffee cup was empty did he realize just what red heads were in his living room. He quickly walked back out for questioning, a refilled cup of coffee in hand.

"Bill, Charlie, Fred or George, what are you doing here?"

They looked up from the TV. "Finally noticed did you?" Charlie gave him a smile.

"Yeah, I'm not much of a morning person."

"We saw. Well our darling brother-in-law, we've come to visit for the holidays. Surprise!"

Harry shook his head in amusement. "Dumbledore?"

Bill grinned and nodded. "Yeah, it's part of the project."

Harry scratched his head. "When did you guys get here?"

"Late last night. Percy and George are also here, but their staying with Ron and that cute girl." Charlie didn't look up from the cartoons that were playing on the TV.

Harry nodded and sat on the arm of one of the chairs. "So Ginny let you guys in. I wondered why I was allowed to sleep in. Where is she anyway?"

Fred turned to Harry and looked him up in down with a critical eye. "She's visiting mum. Now tell me Harry, do you actually let's our _baby_ sister see you like that?"

Bill and Charlie both turned and gave Harry a look that made him _really_ nervous. 

He gulped. "Um, yes?"

The brothers shared a look and turned away from him back to the TV. Harry let loose a breath of relief and quietly left to get dressed. He's almost reached his destination when Charlie's voice stopped him. "Harry, if I were you, I might want to put some clothes on." The way he said it reminded Harry that he worked with dragons for a reason. He paused and gulped before proceeding to the bedroom. He had a feeling he and Ginny's relationship was definitely about to change, unfortunately for the worse.

******************

That night everyone was gathered in the Gryffindor common area. Apparently the adults had known about the surprise and the other couple hadn't minded. Currently everyone was talking about the coming holidays. There was only two nights until Christmas. Ron and most of the guys were talking about quidditch. He, Harry, and Draco had been cut off from their favorite sport for a while now. The missing male, George, was on the couch making out with Cordelia's friend Christina. That morning the outspoken woman had arrived and let herself into the apartment. Upon seeing George, she'd woken him up by sitting on him and they got to talking. They'd been 'together' ever since. Percy was sitting on the floor with Anyanka in his lap, reading her a book. He was also being a little uncharacteristic, talking in baby talk and making the baby laugh. The woman were involved in a conversation wondering when Hermione and Ginny would have their babies. They also received a lot of parenting advice from the adults.

From his spot in an armchair, Severus peeked over his book and smiled at the scene. It was amazing how even the holidays could turn his heart into much. As his eyes traveled over everyone, he sighed. If only _everyone_ was present. His thoughts took a bit of a darker turn thinking about their missed friends. He was comforted a moment later when Anyanka gave a baby giggle and Hermione brought out the book of pictures. Harry regaled everyone with tales of their babyhood, with imput of course and he realized something. While his friends weren't there in body, they definitely made up for in spirit. Those were his last thoughts before his niece dragged him into the conversation. And the Christmas tree suddenly sparkled a bit more.

****************

House Points, no, I haven't forgotten.

I'll also award 5 extra house points to anyone if they can spot my little bit of foreshadowing. Good luck to you and for the love of Merlin, people, join Hufflepuff!

Slytherin-400

Gryffindor-240

Ravenclaw-110

Hufflepuff-30


	34. Twas the Night Before Christmas

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

Chapter Thirty-Four: 'Twas the Night Before Christmas

By jessebelle

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I'd think you would know by now.

Author's Note: Thank you for all of your reviews peoples. I know I took a little longer, but at least it's here quicker then the last one. This one's a bit longer so I hope you like.

Toodles, jessebelle

Draco woke up to a smell that made his mouth water. Getting out of bed, he followed his nose to the kitchen. He smiled at the sight he saw. Hermione stood in the middle of the kitchen, covered in floor. She was baking. Upon seeing him, her face lit up.

"Morning. Sleep well?"

Draco grinned and walked up to her. He gave her a quick kiss on her flour covered cheek and placed his hand on her bulging stomach. "How are you guys doing?"

"Good, we're doing good. I'm baking cookies." She gave him a proud, bright smile.

He chuckled and wiped some flour off of her nose. "So I see. What's the occasion?"

"Christmas Eve of course! We need cookies for Santa."

He gave her an amused look. "Ahh, how could I be so silly. So they're for tonight then?"

She nodded. "Yep, we're all going to eat in the common room. Ginny's making our dinner with help from Molly and your mother and Cordy's making pies and stuff."

Draco nodded and reached for a cookie. "And you're baking cookies."

Hermione slapped his hand. "Yes, cookies for tonight. Now why don't you go get dressed and you can join the guys. Try to keep the topic off quidditch." She added the last part reminding him of their 'muggle' status. He gave her a kiss, this one quite a bit more passionate and left after another pat on her tummy. Hermione shook her head in amusement after seeing that he'd stolen a cookie. She had to smile. She really loved that man.

Draco did as he'd been told and got dressed. He found most of the guys in Ron and Cordy's apartment. They were gathered around the television and discussing sports, both muggle and magical. Anyanka was also present and she squealed when she saw him.

"Hey gorgeous. How's my favorite girl?" He picked her up from her spot on Ron's lap. Looking around the room he realized there was an abundance of red heads.

"I wonder what Mione would say to that?" Ron gave him a cheeky grin.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Shut it Weasel." He handed her over to Harry. She gurgled in happiness at her other uncle. Draco took a spot down on the floor and the guy talk began.

In the kitchen, Cordelia rolled her eyes and went back to the hard task of baking the pies.

"What is it?" Percy was in there helping her. He preferred baking to sports talk.

"Nothing. So, are you guys enjoying your trip so far?"

Percy nodded. "Yes, it was quite amusing to watch everyone in that store yesterday. Why did I receive all of those odd looks though?" He rolled some dough.

Cordy grinned. The previous day they'd gone back to Walmart and she'd finished her Christmas shopping. "That's because they were surprised to see me with such a hot stud such as yourself."

Percy blushed. "Uh, ah."

Chuckling she went back to filling one of the pies. "Seriously, you are quite a looker. All you need is to be, _updated_ a bit." Percy kept his head down. "And of course, as part of my Christmas present to you, I plan to help you with that."

Percy looked up at that. "Um, what?"

She smiled at him. "Nothing, you'll see."

He gave her a nervous look and went back to the dough.

In the kitchen of Ginny and Harry's house, Narcissa, Molly, and Ginny were all busy making dinner. A ham was in the oven, Ginny was making the stuffing, Molly was busy peeling potatoes, Serena was making some Jell-O, and Narcissa was preparing the various vegetables. No one would go hungry tonight.

The Christmas spirit was definitely in the air, as were the carols and Christmas music playing on the radio. Of course, it wouldn't be Christmas if there weren't some mischievous men trying to sample the food before dinner. Remus, Sirius, and even Severus played those roles.

Severus strolled into the kitchen acting like nothing was out of the ordinary. At once the four women in the room stopped what they were doing to look at him. He gave them all an odd look. "What?"

Molly rose an eyebrow. "Nothing. What are you doing in here? I thought I told you guys to stay out?"

Severus shrugged. "Nothing, I thought I could be of some help. Cooking is after all, a bit like potions."

All four women snorted. "Right." Narcissa drew the word out with a grin. Then she got an evil look. "I know something you can do." Ginny and Molly both looked at her.

Narcissa grinned. "Yeah, you, Siri, and Remus can clean the kitchen when we're done. It's a bit like washing the lab." The women chuckled at his scowl.

"Can't I at least have a taste? I'm starving," he whined. He reached into one of the pots to take a piece of one of the finished dishes. He got slapped on the hand with a spoon by Ginny.

"Hands off. I'm afraid it's time for you to go professor." Severus was looking at her in shock that she'd hit him. He regained his composure as she started to actually push him out of the kitchen.

"Miss Weasley, I am your professor and you are to teach me as such!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know. House points taken away and detention. Well, at the moment you aren't my teacher, you're Hermione's chaperone/uncle and you are being a nuisance. I know for a fact you wouldn't let anyone including Neville sample an unfinished potion so what makes this any different. Now get out of my kitchen!" She'd been pushing him out by force, her hands on his bottom. At her last order she'd shoved him out of the kitchen door.

The three adults stared at her in shock. She grinned cheekily at them. "You know, you never could tell he has such a nice bum when he wears those robes of his." Serena actually cackled at that and soon the kitchen was filled with laughter.

Severus had landed on his face when he practically flew out of the kitchen. Sirius and Remus were standing nearby and had been watching.

"Did you get anything?" Sirius was practically bouncing.

Severus used his arms to pull himself up and glared.

Remus tried unsuccessfully to cover his smile. "I take it that was a no."

Severus managed to stand up. He fixed his clothing and tried to look semidignified. "How'd you guess?" Sarcasm dripped from his words.

Sirius laughed. "So was it Cissa, Molly, or 'Rena that tossed you out like that?"

Severus turned and glared at the kitchen where the laughter could be heard. "Neither."

Remus laughed. Sirius looked confused. "So who was it?"

Severus glared. "Miss Weasley." The two other men collapsed into laughter. Severus rolled his eyes. "Ha Ha. Right now we need to focus on getting something to eat."

Remus stopped laughing and took a few deep breaths before speaking. "Why don't we just go get some food from our apartment?"

Sirius stopped laughing and wiped a few tears away. "Now Moony, where would be the challenge in that? We need to get something to eat from then. So Snape, tell us the lay out of the kitchen, this is going to take a bit of work."

"Why do I get the feeling they're up to something?" Molly looked at her fellow companions in the kitchen. Narcissa and Serena both turned to look at her and nod.

Ginny's eyes were planted firmly on the door. "That's because they are." She nodded to the door. Slowly it opened and a hand shaped figure floated through headed toward the food. Ginny's eyes widened, then she seemed to spot something and she grinned. Quickly she opened up one of the cupboards and took out a box. Inside was chocolate. Breaking off a few pieces, she placed them in the hand's range of reach. The hand felt the chocolate and its fingers curled around it. Slowly it retreated through the door without a trace.

"What was that?" Narcissa looked to the young girl curiously.

Ginny grinned. "A lesson that needed to be taught."

Outside of the kitchen the men grinned as the hand came back with food. Their plan had worked. Severus smiled. "I got to hand it to you Black, I don't think they would have suspected us to use magic." He grabbed his share of chocolate.

"What can I say, I'm a genius," Sirius said as he took his hunk of chocolate.

Both Remus and Severus snorted and the werewolf was left with his piece. Almost simultaneously the three men put the chocolate in their mouths and chewed. Their exclamations of disgust followed soon after.

In the kitchen Ginny grinned as the other women laughed. "Baking chocolate?"

Molly looked at her daughter, proud.

She nodded. "Yep. And boys let that be a lesson to you! Stay out!"

Narcissa laughed, though she was confused. "What's baking chocolate?"

Serena grinned. "It's chocolate, but it's unsweetened."

This sent them into a whole other round of laughter and they went back to their cooking.

The guys all sent glares at the kitchen door. Sirius was still trying to get the taste out of his mouth. And then there was poor Remus, with his heightened senses. Needless to say, they stayed out of the kitchen after that.

After Cordelia had come out of the kitchen and shooed all of the guys out saying they needed to go get ready for dinner, Draco left for his apartment. He noticed that the Christmas music was still blaring and Hermione's voice still sang along. He grinned in amusement and headed for the bedroom.

Hermione was in there getting dressed. She stood in the middle of the room in her knickers dancing to something about rocking a Christmas tree. He leaned against the door jam and watched, please with the show. Hermione's big belly bounced as she moved, as did other parts of her anatomy that he didn't mind watching. She turned and saw him.

"Draco! You need to get ready for tonight!" She wasn't upset or embarrassed that he'd caught her. Instead she danced up to the door and grabbed his arm, tugging him along to join her.

"Should I be worried about all of this holiday cheer?" Nevertheless he danced with her.

As she was spun around, she replied. "Nope, I'm just extra happy. I guess it's because it's the first Christmas I'm going to be together with all of my family."

The song changed to a slow song and he pulled her into his arms and held her close. "I love you Hermione."

She smiled and looked up at him. "I love you too Draco. Maybe it's the hormones making me so sappy, but I just want to let you know that I am utterly, completely, head over heels for you. I can't imagine life without you anymore. I know it's only been a few months since we got together, but-"

"I know, and I feel exactly the same way. Before I was with you, I knew I was missing something, but I didn't know what. All I knew was that during our talks, it was like apart of me came to life and left me happy. Then, when I would argue and bicker with your friends and say some of those things about you, the light in my life when away. But it would always come back after I was with you. And now, I don't think I could be any more happier."

Hermione's eyes shed tears of joy. "Oh Draco!"

He responded to her unspoken request and leaned down for a kiss that was completely full of love and spoke volumes of what they felt for each other. When they finally pulled apart, he held her in his arms with all of his might. "Merlin I love you."

She just nodded and held him close. They stayed that way for a while, before Hermione pulled away, sniffling a bit. "Now we need to get dressed. We still have dinner after all."

He nodded and gave her one last squeeze before releasing her. "Okay, but we'll continue this lovefest later, okay?"

She nodded and headed for the bathroom. "Promise."

When she was gone, all Draco could think about was how lucky he was.

Earlier, Serena and Narcissa had left the kitchen to set up their makeshift dining room. When everyone entered, they all had to appreciate all of the effort put into it. There was a long table in the middle of the common area on the Gryffindor floor. The couches and chairs had been moved aside. A fire was burning in the fireplace, snapping and cracking periodically. The table had a red tablecloth and the places were set with holiday themed china. The room was lit by candles, the fire, and the Christmas lights giving off a warm feeling. Soft, instrumental Christmas music played adding a nice touch. There were holly and evergreen decorations on the table, along with a few poinsettia plants adding to the Christmas theme. And lastly, the mouthwatering food was placed on the table giving off a delicious aroma that made everyone instantly hungry.

Everyone gathered and sat at their seats eyeing the food and the decorations. Everyone was dressed up for the occasion.

"Cissa, 'Rena, this place looks wonderful!" Molly praised her friends, as did everyone else.

"Girls, the food looks and smells delicious. I'm sure it's absolutely to die for." Remus placed his arm around Molly.

"And all you ladies look absolutely gorgeous. We men don't deserve you." Sirius grinned at the wonderful looking ladies.

The other males nodded in agreement. After getting everyone settled, Severus, at the head of the table couldn't wait any longer. "Well what are you waiting for? Dig in!"

It was two hours later and everyone had eaten to their limit. The adults had used magic to clear everything and move the table. Now everyone sat before the fire talking.

Molly was snuggled up to Remus, Cissa sat with her feet in Sirius' lap while he rubbed them, and Rena had her head is Severus' hair while he ran his fingers through it. Hermione was attached to Draco's side. Ginny was on Harry's lap, his hand running over her belly. Ron and Cordelia sat close to each other, Anyanka in her father's arms asleep.

The Weasley men were all sprawled out around the room, Percy in a dignified manner of course, and the only exception was George, who was making out with Christina on one of the couches. She'd popped in for dessert having come from her parents' house.

"Wow, I don't think I could possibly eat another thing, ever." Ginny was really stuffed.

At the mention of eating, the other women groaned. "Merlin, don't talk about that, my poor stomach can't take it." And to accentuate Hermione's point, the baby in her stomach gave a hard kick. "Ow, when's this thing going to come out of me. I want what they have already!" She gestured to the sleeping Anya.

The adults all shared smiles. "Sorry Hermione, but it'll come when it'll come. And according to the calculations, you're only eight and a half months along. You can wait to nine."

Hermione scowled at her uncle. Draco kissed her and added a glare. Cordelia just laughed. "Ha ha, I didn't have to go through that." Her voice was sing songy and teasing.

Hermione replied in that age old tradition of sticking out her tongue childishly. This only made the red head laugh more. Unfortunately, she woke the baby.

"Waaaa! Waaaa!" Anyanka's cries pierced the atmosphere.

Ron rocked her in his arms. "Shh, it's okay Ani, it's okay!" Everyone smiled at the picture of the small family. Cordelia was trying to help him calm the baby down. "Ani, it's okay, daddy's here." He continued to rock her. She quieted down, but her big blue eyes were soley concentrated on Cordelia.

"Mama! Mama!" Her pudgy baby arms were outstretched.

Everyone in the room watched in anticipation. While it was unofficial that Cordy had been playing the mommy role, it hadn't been said plainly. They watched for the two's reactions.

Cordelia smiled and looked to Ron nervously. Even Anyanka seemed to watch their interaction. Ron just smiled. "Yes, Anya, that's mommy." Cordelia's eyes shone brightly and she held her arms out to her 'daughter'. Anyanka squealed in delight and clapped her hands. She then started proceeded to talk in gibberish, but the words 'mama' and 'dada' were featured more then once.

While Fred had only been there for a short while, even he knew that his youngest brother and Cordelia were dancing around each other in circles when it came to their feelings. Obviously they were close, but they still needed a nice big push. Pulling his wand out, he went to enchant the mistletoe, but was disappointed to find someone had stolen his idea. He looked at George, but his twin was still involved in that crazy girl, Christina. His eyes searched the room for the culprit and was blown away when he found the responsible person.

"PERCY!"

At his shout everyone turned toward said man, sans the still kissing couple, and looked in confusion at his wand. They all followed the wands directions and bit back their laughs at the mistletoe situated above Cordelia and Ron's heads. The couple in question just stared at it, then at each other.

"Go on already, kiss her!" They all watched as Ron turned red.

However, he obeyed Bill's shout. Everyone watched with grins as he slowly moved in towards Cordelia. When their lips met, they all cheered. The kiss was brief, and both Ron and Cordy had blushing faces as they pulled away.

"That wasn't a kiss! Do it right this time!" The two turned to each other and shrugged before going for it, properly this time.

When they pulled apart, Cordelia spoke the question that was on everyone's mind. "So, does this mean we're together then?" Her voice was a whisper, but everyone could hear her.

Ron just grinned his dopey, lovable grin. "Yeah, I reckon it does!"

"Well, this certainly is a Merry Christmas!" Sirius spoke the obvious.

"Hear! Hear!" was everyone's reply.

House Points Just a reminder, remember to tell me what house you're in or I can't award points. And to join a house, just name what house you want to be in or if you want me to sort you. Simple, eh? I know you all want to be in Slytherin, but maybe a few could join Hufflepuffs, they're so behind. Oh, and as for the extra 5 points, the foreshadowing had to do with Harry. A few people guessed it right, but only one said their house. Congratulations Hufflepuff! The house member you need to thank is Cecily. Good job. And for all the other houses, update update update, you don't want to let the Snakes trample you do you?

Slytherin-490

Gryffindor-290

Ravenclaw-120

Hufflepuff-65

AN: So, what do you think? Tell me in your reviews. Oh, and the baking chocolate thing, that really happened to my sister. She has this habit of trying everything before it's cooked. My step-dad made a cake and the frosting. Her being her of course, stuck a finger in the frosting and ate a bite. Her scream could be heard through the entire house. He hadn't sweetened it yet, so she got a nice taste of baking chocolate and butter. Yum.

Anyway, maybe you guys could give me a few ideas on how the next chapter, Christmas should go. Toodles, jessebelle.

Chapter completed and posted 5/11/04


	35. A Very Marry Christmas!

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

Chapter 35: A Very Marry Christmas

By jessebelle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognize from the HP books or movies.

A/N: Okay, it's taken longer then expected. I'm almost done with school, and after missing like three months, I just finished all of my homework. As of this moment, I officially have no homework to do! So, Yay Me! I didn't know how hard it would be to write Christmas in May, so yes, it's also to blame for my small delay, but after this chapter I get to the good stuff that I've been waiting to write. Hint, Hint! So, happy Christmas! Feliz Navidad! Whatever you go by.

Toodles, jessebelle

P.S. I just went back to look at my reviews so I could calculate the house points. I've received a few, not so nice reviews that I'd like to comment on. The first thing is I'M A FRIKKIN' FRESHMEN IN HIGH SCHOOL! I love writing and I've been told by everyone who's read a bit of my work that I do it wonderfully. Fanfiction is a way for me to get practice writing. It's also my ENTERTAINMENT! Who the hell cares about the sentence structure or the unplausable characters. It's fanfiction people, not something going to be published. I choose what goes on with the characters, it's my universe. If you don't like the story, then stop reading. As for your grammar and other comments like that, well, I don't suggest you read fanfiction anymore because face it, there are a lot of errors. Yes, I'd like a beta reader, but I feel more comfortable having myself and my friend go over my stories. So, while I like constructive criticism, please keep it nice and simple. And as for the fluff factor and too much drama in a chapter, I've always been told I'm a drama queen and I'm proud to have my crown. This story is romance, it's one of those sugary sweet stories that make you want to puke, right? Well, it's meant to be that way. Honestly, I'm quite a dark and depressed person so I feel it's nice to live through the characters and use fluff. If you want a slightly darker, and better grammar and everything, go read my story Nothing Stays the Same. It might be better for your tastes. Now, sorry I started ranting, but you really didn't make my day. Hopefully, if you review, you'll like this chapter. However WARNING: MAJOR FLUFF ALERT! I REPEAT! MAJOR FLUFF ALERT!!! Thank you! Toodles, jessebelle.

Oh, and if you really want to help me with the grammar and fixing the story up, e-mail me and we can talk. My e-mail's rogueaikorn.com

"Draco. Draco." Hermione's voice couldn't be classified as quiet, but it was definitely not loud. Her voice was sing-songy as she gently shook her boyfriend.

"Mm-not-yet." His voice was muffled by the fact his face was buried into his pillow.

"Draco!" She was louder this time, wanting him to wake up. There were presents after all. Didn't all boys wake up early and excited when it was Christmas? She could already hear the Weasleys, Harry, and their chaperones awake and waiting in the common area. Draco didn't really respond; he just buried deeper into the pillow and the blankets.

Hermione gave him a look. Fine, if he wanted to play that way, he could and so would she. She placed her hand on her ever-growing stomach and gently stood up on their king-sized bed. When Remus had transfigured it, they'd had him go all out. Using the headboard for balance, she made sure she'd be all right, then she started to jump.

Up Down Up Down Up Down. She bounced really well and her extra weight made all the difference. All the while, she was smiling and laughing with happiness, she hadn't done this since she was a kid.

Draco meanwhile, jumped up as the bed started to move. "Ahhh!" He spotted his pregnant wife jumping up and down on the bed. He relaxed and sighed, then ran the thought over again. "Hermione! What on earth are you doing?"

Hermione giggled and continued to jump. "Having fun, waking you up. It's Christmas!!!"

Draco watched her in amazement before shaking his head and rolling his eyes. The more he got to know Hermione, the less her moods made sense. He never would have imagined the know-it-all bookworm bouncing on the bed and giggling. Maybe it had something to do with her being pregnant.

Just then, the door to their apartment opened and soon entered their bedroom and stood staring at Hermione on the bed. She saw him and smiled. "Happy Christmas!"

He stared in shock. "Hermione Gran-I mean Snape! What are you doing?" Severus had to blink a few times to process what he was seeing.

Hermione grinned cheekily at him. "Why, jumping on the bed of course. It's Christmas and Lazy-bones over here wouldn't wake up."

Draco, still staring, started to get motion sickness. He grabbed her leg and halted her next leap into the air. "Well, I'm up now. You can stop."

Hermione nodded and plopped down on her bum next to Draco. Immediately her hand went to her stomach. "Whoa."

Draco became concerned. "What? Is something wrong? You shouldn't have jumped; water would have been more effective. What If?"

Hermione stopped him with a hand over his mouth. "Draco, sweetie, nothing's wrong. The baby just didn't stop jumping is all. Here, feel." She removed her hand and took one of his, placing it on her stomach.

Draco's face took on a look of wonder at the life clearly present under his hand. It was clear that he definitely had emotions and that they were going into overdrive. "Wow."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Happy Christmas, luv."

Draco looked at her in complete love. "Happy Christmas." They both leaned in to share a kiss, but a cough from Severus made them pull apart. "Oh, you're still here."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Yes, so astute of you to notice. Not that that wasn't a touching scene, but we have all of the Weasleys out there, not to mention the mutt and the wolf going crazy to open their presents. They've probably been up since dawn."

Hermione's eyes widened and a child like spark appeared in them. "Prezzies. Draco, get your bum up now or I won't be responsible for what I might do."

Draco nodded hearing the serious tone of her voice. He was about to throw the covers off and get out of bed when he saw Severus was still there.

"Draco! Up Now!"

"Uh, Sev, you mind if we could have some privacy?"

Severus gave him a look. "What exactly are you wearing under there? Keep in mind you're sharing a bed with my only niece."

Draco squeaked. "I'm wearing something, but could you, you know, leave?"

Hermione noticed that Draco wasn't going to get out of bed until her uncle left so she decided to move the problem. After rolling off the bed, she was pregnant, and waddling angrily over to her uncle, she forcefully turned him around and pushed him out of her bedroom, through the hall and living room, and out the front door. Then she went back to her husband.

Once again Severus landed outside a door, this time on his stomach. He pulled himself to his feet and looked to see if anyone noticed. The girls were watching him with smiles on their faces. The boys were all laughing. Once he was standing, he smoothed out his robes and pretended nothing had happened. "Well, Hermione and Draco will be here in a few minutes."

"So Sev, who was it this time?" Rena had the biggest smile on her face.

"You mean there was a first time? Where were we?" Harry was upset to miss a chance to see his formally snarky potions master embarrassed.

"Oh yeah Harry, you all missed it. While the girls were making dinner last night, he tried to sneak in for some food. The next thing we knew he was on his bum in front of the door after being thrown out by, by-" Sirius couldn't continue. His laughter took over and he was literally on the floor rolling in it.

"What? Who did it?"

Lupin wiped a tear from his eye and smiled. "That would be your wife Harry."

The boy-who-lived looked at Ginny standing next to him. A proud smile covered his face and he hugged her with all his might. "I really love you."

Ginny grinned as everyone congratulated her. "I know Harry, I know."

Just then the door opened and Hermione came out, followed by Draco. "So, did we miss anything?"

Severus scowled. "No Hermione, you didn't."

Hermione rose her eyebrows in disbelief, but let the topic drop. Harry and Ron both ran up to her and she was soon squished in a trio sandwich. "Guys, I love you too, but could you let me have some oxygen?"

Both of them released her with sheepish grins. "Sorry Mione, Happy Christmas." Ron gave her a gentler hug.

Harry smiled. "Yeah, Happy Christmas. We love you." He squeezed her a bit.

Hermione's eyes welled up in happy tears and she grabbed the both of them in a bone-squeezing hug. "Oh guys, I love you so much. We hardly see each other anymore."

Both guys, though they wouldn't admit it, melted into their friend's embrace. It was true, since even before the project started, they'd barely gotten to spend time as the trio. Ron however, needed air. "Oxygen, becoming an issue."

Hermione released them after a last squeeze. Both boys wiped her tears away and they shared a smile. No one else had dared to comment on the issue. Hermione gained her composure and smiled. "All right, I heard there were presents." Everyone smiled and wished each other Happy Christmas and went around giving hugs. No one noticed when one of the redheads slowly stood up and wobbled and waddled to the presents.

"Prez-ants." Everyone slowly broke apart and looked to see Anyanka taking her first steps toward the Christmas tree. She made it there and fell down on her bum with an 'oof', but didn't cry. She grabbed the nearest present and turned to her huge family as if saying, what are you waiting for?"

Ron and Cordelia looked at her in awe and as one they ran over to her and Ron scooped her into his arms. "Oh Anya, I'm so proud of you." He showered her in kisses.

Cordelia was doing much of the same thing. "Ani, you're such a big girl. I love you so much."

Everyone else watched the scene with another smile. It seemed cuteness went hand in hand with Christmas. Anyanka, having enough of her parents coddling, gave another cry of, "Prez-ants!"

Fred grinned at everybody. "Well, what she said, lets open those presents!"

Anyanka clapped her hands in response and everyone moved to find a spot under the tree. Gifts were exchanged all around. Hermione, Ginny, and surprisingly Cordelia ended up with a lot of baby things. Of course, that's not all they got. Hermione's favorite present was from Narcissa and Severus. It was a book on both of their babyhood's compiled together that were guesses on how the baby might be like. Of course, Draco knew nothing about it.

After Percy had opened his present from Cordelia, his eyes had widened and he'd gave a little squeak. Then he'd looked up and caught eyes with Cordelia. Everyone wanted to know what she'd gotten him, but he'd hidden his gift and stubbornly refused to show anybody.

Anyanka and both expected babies were spoiled with toys, toys, and more toys. But Anyanka's favorite present came from one of her many uncles. It was a book. Ron watched, in a bit of surprise, when she opened it and stared at it in awe. Then, she slowly stood up, wobbling a bit, and waddled over to her uncle. "Unc Per. Read!" She held out the book and crawled into his lap.

At first, the bookworm Weasley was a little surprised that she liked him and his gift, but he was soon brought out of his thoughts by the girl in his arms. "Read!" Sharing a look with his younger brother and the rest of his extended family he smiled and looked down at her. "All right sweetie, let's read the book." Opening it up, he started reading the fairy tales he'd gotten her. The entire group listened entranced by his voice as he read the story of Cinderella. It was short, but she loved it.

Molly, sitting next to Remus, sniffled at the end of the story. The werewolf, all morning and even last night had been unusually fidgety and nervous. When he saw Molly next to him sniffling, he got an idea. "Um, I'll be right back. Santa delivered a few gifts."

When he left, the adults of the group smiled. "What did he mean by Santa?" Cordelia was confused. Her parents had told her that he wasn't real.

Serena smiled at her niece. "I'll explain. In the wizarding world, there is really a Santa Claus. He's been doing it for many years now and wizarding children receive gifts from him like the muggle version of Santa. I believe older children receive them too." She looked for confirmation from the older children and they all nodded with smiles on their faces.

Cordelia nodded and smiled, but inside she was a little upset. Wizarding children got presents, what if it didn't include her and Anya? Remus came out of his apartment; they were on the third floor, with a sack full of presents. He went around passing them around. When he got to Cordelia, he smiled and handed her a small present with an envelope. Cordelia smiled back and took the gift with a smile. Santa was real, go figure.

He went on, passing gifts out to the kids. She opened her gift and had gasped, but luckily no one had heard her. She then hid the present among her other presents and went on to watch her daughter. Anyanka clapped with joy when she received a few more books. She opened them herself and watched the moving wizard pictures with her big, blue eyes.

After Remus was finished, he still had one more present in his hand. He was definitely nervous, almost everyone could tell. He came to a stop in front of Molly and handed her the present. Looking up at him in confusion, she took the present and stared at it. "Remus, what's this. While Albus still thinks of us as kids, I didn't think he'd give me a Santa present."

"Wait, are you talking about Dumbledore? Albus Dumbledore is Santa Claus?" Hermione was shocked along with everyone else.

Severus nodded. "How many other Albus' do you know? Of course he's Santa Claus. You could figure that out by looking at him." Hermione nodded in understanding.

Remus smiled secretly at Molly. "It's not from Albus. Open it."

All eyes were trained at them as she slowly opened the present. She gasped when she saw what it was. It was a clear glass slipper, and in the center of it was a ring. She stared at it, then looked up to Remus, however, he'd moved and gotten down in front of her and was on one knee. Everyone else watched this and shared smiles. Even Ron had a grin on his face.

Clearing his throat, Remus' voice was a little bit clearer, but it definitely had a nervous edge to it. "Um, Molly. I know we've only officially been together for a lot less then a month, but in my heart we've been together for a long time, since Hogwarts. I know that you married Arthur and you were happy and that you raised a family. While it broke my heart to see you with him, I was truly happy that you were happy. I know it's only been a year since he's been gone, but I'm hoping that maybe you'll consider marrying me. I love you with all my heart, and I love you're children as if they were my own. I can't imagine life without you and while I hope we'll always be together, I want to make it official. So I'm asking you, Margaret Livinia Winters-Weasley, to marry me and become my wife and make me the happiest werewolf on the planet."

Molly had tears running down her face as Remus kneeled in front of her. She closed her eyes and blinked them away before making eye contact with Remus. "I will,"

Everyone started cheering, and she had to raise her voice to be hear, "I will marry you Remus, but on one condition."

Everyone stopped and looked at the Weasley matron with confusion. She saw their nervous looks and smiled. "I will marry you, but only if all of my children agree. I love you Remus; I have since you were a boy. I loved Arthur too, and I always will, but my children come first. If they give their blessing, I say yes."

All of the Weasleys looked at their mother and at each other. Remus, from his position on the floor nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The troop of Weasleys all got up from their positions around the room and congregated in one of the corners. They were all leaned in a huddle and where whispering and sharing meaningful looks. Quite frankly, they were making Remus extremely

nervous. After several minutes of this, they broke apart and came to stand around the couple. Molly too was nervous, but she knew her kids would make a good decision.

Bill, being the oldest of the troop was the delegated speaker. He nodded his head at Remus respectfully. "Remus, you've asked us to give you our blessing for you and our mother to get married. We want to know why."

Remus gulped audibly and the rest of the observers smiled at his nervousness. "Well, I love your mother very much. I might not be able to offer her the 'good life' but I can offer her a life of love. As for all of you, well, I realize you come with the package and I'm completely fine with it. I am not your father, though, and I have no intention of replacing your father, I will however give you all guidance, love, and anything else you might need from me as a possible father figure."

Bill nodded curtly and turned and looked at all of his brothers and sisters. They all communicated with their eyes and nodded. Then they all plopped around the couple. Fred and George both slapped Remus on the back and grinned. "So, when's the wedding?"

Remus let go of the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Everyone laughed at his nerves. He looked at the kids and gave them a heartwarming smile. "Thank you."

Ron waved away his thanks. "No need to thanks us. Just know that if you hurt our mother, we're going to come after you with a silver shovel."

Remus rolled his eyes and gave an amusing laugh. Then he noticed all of the Weasley brood were dead serious. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Oh, well then, that's perfectly fine with me as I have no intention of hurting your mother." He then reached down and picked up the ring and turned to face a glowing Molly. Taking a deep breath, he once again proposed. "Molly, now that I've gotten your children's blessing, I ask you again. Will you marry me?"

Molly nodded and he slipped the ring on her finger. She had tears of joy running down her face and then she embraced him. All of the kids gathered around and congratulated the couple. Then the adults congratulated their friend.

On the couch where they watched the happy couple being teased by their friends, Hermione smiled and leaned into Draco. "So you think that'll be us someday?"

Draco looked down at her and grinned. "Definitely. I love you Hermione Snape."

Hermione smiled at him. "I love you Draco Malfoy."

They leaned in for a sweet kiss. When they came apart, they stared into each other's eyes and the love between them filled the room. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas, luv." And the celebrating, both Christmas and the new engagement went on throughout the night.

A/N: say it with me, awww. That's so sweet I think I have a toothache. Well, if you didn't catch it, the title is A Very Marry Christmas. I didn't spell it wrong if that's what you're thinking. So, did you like it? Hate it? Tell me in your reviews or e-mail.

House Points!!!!

I'm awarding 20 house points if anybody can name the clue I gave for things to come. There are more then one, so hopefully you might get it. Since it's Christmas, at least in my head, I'm also going to award 50 house points to whoever goes back and reads Chapter 14: Draco's Secret and can tell me what it is. 5 points to all guesses. So, I'm glad the Hufflepuffs have a few more members, but they're still a little behind. Thanks for reviewing and participating. Toodles, jessebelle.

Slytherin: 560

Gryffindor: 330

Ravenclaw: 170

Hufflepuff: 115 Yay! We finally made over 100! Keep it up badgers.

Completed 5/26/04


	36. Percy's Wand Removal

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

Chapter Thirty-Six: Percy's Wand Removal.

By jessebelle

E-mail: rogueaikorn.com

Author's Note: I know it's been a little while since the last posting, and I'm sorry for that, but, since it's, get this, SUMMER VACATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, I should be able to post, say maybe, one a week. It depends on how my groove is. I just started another story, yes, I know, it just gets harder as you add more stories to the plate, but this plot bunny had to be set free. Plus, I have Summer Lovin', which, if you like MMB, you should check it out, it's D/H, which I kinda want to get going on. But, I really want to get MMB goin' too. I'm planning on going on vacation to NY and VA for July and Aug, so I'm not sure if I'll have a computer, but I know I'll be able to get some out for June. I figure though, I can always go to a library or neighbors house to post if I have to. One way or another, I will update during the summer. Okay, that's enough rambling, at least for now, I'm sure you all want me to get on with this chapter since it's one I've been REALLY looking forward to writing. So, I hope y'all like this one as much as I do.

Toodles, jessebelle

            It was the 28th of December, and Cordelia Evans was on a mission. Slowly she turned off her alarm clock and checked to see if she'd woken Ron. Luckily, or unluckily sometimes, Ron slept like a log, so all he did was give a snort as she climbed out of the bed. She then got up and made her way to the bathroom. After taking care of her business and taking a shower, she slipped back into the room to change. Since Ron was asleep, she didn't think it a big deal as she stood nude in the middle of the room figuring out what to wear, but that's because she didn't see Ron peeking through closed lids. She finally found what she was looking for and pulled on an old t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Then she dug back into the closet for her 'supplies'.

            On the bed, Ron's eye's widened when he saw Cordy pull out a pair of handcuffs, a blindfold, and a gag out of the closet. He watched in confusion as she stuffed them into a duffle bag. She also grabbed a few other things he couldn't see and added them to it. He quickly closed his eyes as she turned around.

            Cordelia smiled as she observed Ron. His red hair that she loved so much was all messy and his torso was tangled in the covers showing his wonderful body. She sighed in temptation before going ahead with her plan. Leaving a note by the bed, and giving him a quick kiss on his forehead and lips, she whispered goodbye and quietly left the room. As soon as she was gone, Ron grabbed the note to read it.

            _Ron, _

_            Don't worry, I'm fine. I've just kidnapped your older brother is all. It's time for my brilliant present for him. And yes, I'll share what I got him and what made him turn that interesting shade of red on Christmas. I'll give you a hint though; I have to turn in my final project today. I'll most likely be gone most of the day, so take care of Anyanka. If you need help just give her to one of your brothers and play the 'she's your niece and you'll be leaving soon' card. It should work. If not, ask Hermione. No, wait, don't do that, she's due any day now. Leave her and Draco alone. If you need help, go to Remus or your mother, scratch that, just find somebody, leave the couples alone. Just don't let the twins watch her; I don't need a corrupted daughter already. Anyway, take care; I'll be home with Percy as soon as we can.          _

_                                                                                                            Love always, _

                                                       _Cordelia___

            Ron grinned in anticipation and shook his head in amusement. Knowing Cordy like he did, he felt a little sorry for his brother, he'd seen what she'd put in the bag. Yawning, he looked over to the clock and wondered what on earth he was doing awake at such an ungodly hour. It didn't take much for him to roll over and go back to sleep.

            Cordy grinned evilly. She'd just checked on Anyanka and her precious baby girl was asleep. Now she stood in the doorway of Percy's room. The normally stuffy man looked a lot like his younger brother at the moment. His hair was all over the place and he was twisted and curled in the covers. Unlike Ron though, he wore a pair of standard blue and white striped pajamas that covered the majority of his body. Shame that was. After making her necessary observations, she started her plan.

            Cordelia crept into the room, not making a sound. She thought a minute how she was going to do this, before just going through with it. She crawled onto the bed and over to Percy. He was sleeping with such innocence and he had no idea what was about to happen. She grinned. After a few small pushes, Percy rolled over onto his stomach, still asleep; perfect. Taking a deep breath, she slowly and carefully straddled his behind. Then she began.

            Cordy grabbed both of his arms and held them behind his back. After a few brief struggles, she had him effectively handcuffed. Percy had woken up and started thrashing. The gag was next. Cordy managed to stay out of sight as she forced the fabric into his mouth muffling any sounds he tried to make. By now, the red head was panicking. Cordy found herself having a wild ride as she struggled to get the blindfold on him, but managed to cover his eyes just as she started to roll over.

            Seeing what he was going to do, she moved down and plopped her but onto his legs and used her feet to keep him in place. She'd already confiscated his wand, and she used it now to scare him. She placed the tip right in between his shoulder blades just as she grabbed the voice changer from inside her duffle bag. Turning it on, she grinned as she started to speak.

            "Struggle and it could be the last thing you do." Instantly Percy froze in fear. Cordelia felt a little sorry for him, but still had to muffle her laughs. Gathering her composure, she began again.

            "Good, now, I'm going to get up, stay still." She crawled off of him and stood next to the bed keeping the wand at his back. "Now, I want you to slowly stand up and get off of the bed."

            Percy did as told, with a little help from his kidnapper. Cordelia prodded him in the back. "Walk straight, you're coming with me. Don't even think of escaping or calling for help, everyone is currently busy and trust me, they won't hear you." Percy nodded. Prodding him again, he started to walk. As they left the room, Cordelia turned around and smiled at the video camera she'd set up. "Stop!" he did as told. She reached over and grabbed her duffle bag and put it on her shoulder. Then, she took the camera from its stand and pointed it at Percy, she was really glad that the voice changer was handless. With a prod, Percy walked out of the hallway, Cordelia right behind him, wand and camera in hand.

            Percy was beyond freaked out. He was being kidnapped, and by the sound of it, George was fast asleep. They were indeed in the living room and George was on the couch, no clue as to his older brother's fate. Cordelia rolled her eyes at the snoring and got Percy to keep going. As soon as they were out of the apartment, Cordelia's accomplice met them at the door.

            Christina watched in amusement as the older brother, Percy, that she'd heard so much about from George was marched out of her friend's apartment, gagged, blindfolded, and handcuffed, still in his pajamas. She turned on her voice changer and grinned at her friend. "The get away car is downstairs, everything went as planned?"

            Cordy grinned. "Yes, take this." She handed over the camera.

Christina took it and with a smile started filming; this was going to be great.

Cordelia prodded Percy with the wand and directed him over to the stairs. Slowly, she and he made their way down, Christina capturing everything on tape.

            When they got downstairs and out the door, sure enough, Cordelia's green bug was waiting. Christina went ahead and opened the door. Cordelia walked the prisoner over to the door. With a hand on his head, she got him in the backseat. Then, Christina went over to the passenger's side and she got in the driver's seat. Locking the doors, she shared a smile with her partner and turned to the person in the backseat. Percy was obviously terrified. Turning to the road, she grinned and drove off.

            They reached her destination a half hour later. When they stopped the car, Percy was lurched in his seat. Turning around apologetically, she gave an odd sounding "sorry" thanks to the voice changer. Christina rolled her eyes and got out of the car. Cordelia grabbed her duffle bag and opened the door. Moving the seat forward, she reached in and took Percy by the shoulder and helped him out of the car. He meanwhile was wondering why his capturer was being so nice.

            Pulling out his wand, she once again prodded him to start walking. She followed him and directed him into the heated building. Quite a few people gave her strange looks, and Christina all greeted them with a smile as she recorded her and Percy. Cordelia herself was trying not to laugh. They finally got to her 'end' of the building, Christina opened the door and Cordelia shoved Percy through. He managed to catch his balance and not fall on his face. Cordelia gave her superior a nod and led Percy over to the "interrogation" chair. Then, she undid one of his hands and handcuffed him to the chair. In the corner, her superior grinned.

            Still using the voice changer, Cordelia turned to Percy and spoke. "Perseus Telemachus Weasley, you are being kidnapped and charged with a horrendous crime, being a general stick in the mud with no fashion sense. How do you plead?"

Percy gave a muffled response. Cordelia noticed the gag. "Oh, sorry, how do you plead?"

Percy sighed. "So help me I'm going to kill the twins!"

Cordelia smiled. "Nope, wrong answer, we'll take that as guilty though.  As punishment, I am going to have to remove the wand from your ass and I will then try to salvage your image and restore the world's fashion justice. I am Officer Evans from the fashion police and I'll be your beautician for the day."  As she declared this she took off his blind fold and turned off the voice changer. Percy stared at her in shock.

"But how? What? Why? Huh?"

"Four excellent questions Mr. Weasley. Miss Evans, if you could enlighten us?"

Cordelia grinned at her professor. "Well, Percy here needs a complete make over, and since I needed a volunteer-"

"You mean victim?" interjected Christina from the corner where she was still taping everything.

Cordy rolled her eyes. "Fine, I needed a victim for my final project, I thought I could hit two birds with one stone. That's alright, isn't it Professor Pelock?"

Her professor smiled and nodded. "Yes, it's fine, only if Mr. Weasley is willing though, we can't do anything to him against his will."

Cordelia grinned and turned to face her boyfriend's older brother. "So Percy, what do ya say?"

Percy just stared at her. "What, you expect me to let you continue this nonsense after this?" He gestured with his hand that was still handcuffed to the beautician's chair.

Cordelia stuck out her lower lip and gave a pout. Percy opened his mouth to say no, but she added the puppy dog eyes. "Please Percy, it's for your own good, and you don't want to not accept your Christmas present, do you?"

Percy lowered his head and shook it. "The things I do."

Cordy grinned and sat down on his lap and hugged him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. You won't regret this."

            Percy gave her a look. "We'll see."

            Christina grinned. "Yeah, thanks Perce, if you'd have said no, she'd have made me her victim. I owe you one."

            Percy turned to her. "Who exactly are you?"

            Cordelia laughed and Professor Pelock watched in amusement. Christina just gave him an offended look. "Hey, I'm currently dating your brother and I spent Christmas with you and you don't know me?"

            Percy gave her a confused look before he nodded in understanding. "Oh, you're Christina. I couldn't tell it was you because you weren't attached to my brother at the mouth. Sorry about that."

            Cordelia actually snorted in laughter and patted Percy on the shoulder. "Go you, Percy, see; the wand's already coming loose."

            Christina couldn't help but laugh. She turned the camera and looked at Cordelia curiously though. "What's all this talk about wands and stuff? That's the second time you've mentioned them."

            Cordelia opened her mouth to give an answer. "Well, uh-"

            Christina then looked on knowingly. "Oh, never mind, this is one of those Wiccan things, right?"

            This time it was Percy who looked confused, but Cordelia nodded her head. "Yeah, that's it, you know me, I'm a witch, gotta have a wand, right?"

            Christina rolled her eyes. Percy opened his mouth to question Cordy, but she was saved by her professor.

            "Not that this isn't highly amusing Miss Evans, but shouldn't we be starting your final? I don't know about you but it's the holidays and I only agreed to have your test now because-"

            "I'm your favorite student and you love me?"

            Professor Pelock rolled her eyes. "Cordelia, you know I can't show favoritism. You're just like any other of my students."

            Cordelia grinned. "Just as long as you believe it Professor P."

            Professor Pelock grinned. "Of course, now, if you'd like to begin?"

            Cordelia took deep breath and nodded. She walked over and grabbed her beautician's jacket and put it on. Walking over to Percy, she pumped the chair and smiled at his surprise when it moved. Leaning down, she whispered, "Trust me," and her final began.

            After one entirely exhausting hour, Cordelia finally stepped back from Percy and grinned. "Done."

            Christina had gotten bored after the first five minutes and had left to go back to George. Professor Pelock nodded and got up from her chair, where she'd been observing Cordy work, and walked over to Percy. He'd been kept turned around, facing away from the mirror. He was uncomfortable by the older woman's stare. After a minute or two, she stepped back and made a not on her clipboard.

            Cordelia had collapsed on the chair next to Percy. She looked up at her professor. "So, how'd I do?"

            The professor rolled her eyes. "You know that I can't tell you Cordelia, you'll just have to wait until you get your results in the mail like everyone else."

            Cordelia crossed her arms and pouted. "No fair."

            Professor Pelock laughed. "Well, if I were you, I'd be very happy. Now, I believe you need to be getting this young man over to one of the stores so he can carry out the rest of his sentence."

            Cordy grinned and jumped out of the chair. "Oh, you're right! We still have a lot to do." She took off her jacket and hung it up in her locker and went back to Percy. "Now, I'm going to have to blindfold you again. I don't want you to see the unfinished product."

            Percy looked up at her irritated. "What am I, a piece of meat?"

            Cordelia grinned. "No, but I'm sure if you ask the twins nicely they can turn you into one."

            Percy rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine, just do it."

            She smiled and blindfolded him. After unhand-cuffing him from the chair, she helped him up. "Well, it's off to the optometrist. Thanks for letting me take my final today Professor P."

            The older woman smiled. "No problem Cordelia, have fun, you too, Mr. Weasley." The red head just gave a grunt. Cordy grinned. On her way out, her professor's voice stopped her. "Oh, and Cordelia?"

            Cordy turned aroung to face her smiling professor. "Yes?"

            "Congratulations on getting an A on your final, you've gotten the highest grade in the class, but you didn't hear it from me."

            Cordy's eyes sparkled. "Thanks Professor P!" She then hugged Percy around the middle. "Yay, I passed!"

            Percy smiled. "Congratulations. Now, can we just get this over with, I hate being your prisoner."

            Cordelia grinned evilly as they walked out of the building. "It could be worse ya know, I could bring out the whips, and the chains." It took all of her control not to laugh at the look on Percy's face.  

            It was a long day, a very long day. Percy had been poked, prodded, and molded into Cordelia's little dress up doll. He lost count of how many outfits he'd had to try on. And of course, he had to do all of this with a blindfold on. After they'd left the collage, they'd gone to the optometrist, the muggle eye doctor. Percy had been seen and had his eyes tested. Afterwards, Cordelia had taken him around the back of the building and had him do a spell to correct his vision. He'd always thought the glasses made him look studious; Cordelia said he looked like a dork.

            Now, after hours of shopping, he was finally back in the car and on his way home. He still wasn't sure how she did it, but Cordelia managed to talk him into buying an entire new wardrobe. Oh, yeah, he remembered what did it. Cordelia had informed him of what she'd done to his old clothes. Apparently, all that was left were the ashes. Now he could finally go home and rest, at least once his family was done with him.

            In the driver's seat next to Percy, Cordelia smiled. Not only did she pass her final and be given her own personal dress-up Ken doll, she'd gotten to spend time with her second favorite Weasley boy. Percy, she learned, was a lot like she'd been in high school; very studious and independent, and kind of a stick in the mud. Hopefully, everyone else would think the changes were good.  Pulling into her parking space, Cordy turned to Percy.

            "All right, I'm setting you free now. I hope you had a good time-" Percy snorted and she grinned. "Fine, I hope you had an okay time. Now, let's go in there, reveal your new look to everyone, and then you can curl up by the fireplace with another part of your Christmas present."

            Percy turned to Cordy. "And what might that be?"

            Reaching under the seat, Cordelia pulled out a nicely wrapped package. "Here, open it."

            He took it and carefully unwrapped the package. The first thing he saw was his reflection, and his mouth dropped. "Merlin, is that me?"

            Cordy nodded. "Yep, and don't tell Ron, you are definitely the hottie of the Weasley family."

            Percy gazed at his reflection. The major change was his hair. It was now spiked up in a modern style. It was longer then he remembered, but that could be because it wasn't swept away from his face. He no longer had glasses hiding his eyes, and his bright baby blues were clearly featured. He turned to the side and took in the earring that Cordy had forced him into getting. It wasn't a fang like Bills, just a plain stud, but it looked surprisingly good. He looked down at his clothes and looked over to Cordelia. She grinned. He was wearing a tight black muscle shirt and over that a green button down. He was also wearing a pair of leather pants. They were tasteful, but still, they were leather pants! Then there was the leather coat. Though, he admitted it was the best part of his new ensemble. He also noticed the necklace he wore, just a simple black and silver beaded necklace. He wore black, leather boots that he found very comfortable.

            Cordelia grinned at him and handed over his wand. "See; wand removal complete. You like it, right?"

            Percy turned toward her, then at the mirror, then back at her. He smiled. "Yeah, I like it. I'm just not sure how I'll get used to seeing myself like this."

            Cordy grinned. "That's what the mirrors for, now lift it up."

            Percy did, and he grinned. Underneath the mirror was a book, and not just any book, it was a book about achieving his dream, How to Succeed in Life and Become Minister of Magic. He couldn't help himself; he reached over and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you."

            She smiled at him and he could hear her sniff the leather of his jacket. "No problem. Now, let's go in and surprise everyone, I'm sure they're crazy by now with curiosity."

            He sighed and let go of her. "I suppose."

            She grinned and got out of the car. After taking another look at himself in the mirror, he stood up and followed her. Merlin only knew what his family would say about his new look.

            After the revealing, in which everyone was shocked, everyone went to bed. Cordelia yawned as she climbed into bed. She'd just put on her pajamas. Ron pulled her over to his side. "Tired?"

            She looked up at him. "Like you wouldn't believe."

            He smiled. "You did good. I'm not sure how you did it, but you did. How did you do on your final?"

            She smiled sleepily. "I passed with the highest grade in the class."

            "Congratulations."

            "Thanks."

            Ron grinned and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "So, now that Percy is all manly and stuff, do I have to be worried?"

            Cordelia looked up at him in shock. "What, no! Ronald Weasley, I'm afraid I've gone and fallen in love with you. You're stuck with me, whether you like it or not."

            Ron grinned. "That's good, cause I kinda like having you with me. You know I love you, right?"

            She smiled. "I do now."

            He turned off the light and they got comfortable. He went to give her a kiss, when he noticed she was asleep. "I love you Cordelia Evans."

            Just when he surrendered himself up to dreamland, he heard a whispered, "I love you to Ronald Weasley." And he fell into a wonderful sleep.

House Points

Slytherin: 645

Gryffindor: 535

Hufflepuff: 410

Ravenclaw: 325

            Holy House Points Batman! It seems the badgers are catching up. I totaled the points, the extra ones made it a little hard, as best I could.  I'm 99.9% positive they're accurate. I thought of something though, I can't really tell who got Draco's secret because then it'd mean revealing it. Ah, the hell with it. To everyone who guessed Draco was a poet, you are correct. No one got the entire answer though. I'll leave that so everyone can be a little surprised. Anyway, another reminder, please let me know which house you're in, or if you need to be sorted. I kinda need it in every review. Anyway, keep playing the house points game, and please review. Toodles, jessebelle

Completed on: 6/14/04


	37. Happy New Year!

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

Chapter 37: Happy New Year!!!!!!!

A/N: Wow, I've just finished the chapter and I'm amazed at the house point totals. Well, this is a very special chapter, not only because of the dirty sounding bit of the beginning, but because today, at 11:36, at 9 pounds, 1 once, and 21 inches long, my nephew Evan Louis Knobel was born. Yay!!!! You can thank him cuz it's because of him I got on a writing kick and finally finished the chapter. I was just too lazy to type it up, but his joining the world spurred me on. So, Evan, this one's for you! And when I'm a famous writer you can tell everyone that on my first official writing piece, I dedicated it to you. He He He. Sorry, aunt's pride. Also, so as not to be left out, my other nephew, Landon Philip Knobel is also a dedicationee? I don't know, something like that. Anyway, I hope you all love this chapter as much as I do, and I can hardly wait for the response I'll be getting to write the next chappie. Thanks for all the reviews,

Toodles, jessebelle (a proud aunt)

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Draco, it feels weird."

"Shh, hold still a bit longer."

"Draco-" She moaned.

"There, all done." He kissed her stomach.

"Wow, it's changed a bit." She sounded amazed.

"Well, that's expected in this condition, luv."

"I know, but I mean, it's so big!"

He chuckled. "Is that a good thing, or a bad thing, pet?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

"Well, from my prospective, it's a very good thing." He sounded smug.

"I'll bet."

"Now it wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No, you were very good."

"Aren't I always?"

She giggled. "Yes, luv, you are."

"And you're just as good."

There was more giggling. "Glad you think so? But, do you think we can move

this to the bed, being pressed against this wall is killing me."

There was a bit of laughter. "As you wish."

After a shared kiss, "You're so good to me."

"That's because I love you."

"And I you." The bedsprings could be heard as she got on the bed.

"Are you sure this is good for the baby?"

"Of course, I've read about it in a ton of books. Ginny says she wishes she and Harry would have started to do it too."

From his spot in the hallway, Harry Potter stood, leaning against the wall, with a red face and an embarrassed expression. His eyes were wide and he wished he could have crawled under a rock. Without meaning to, he bumped into the small table that Hermione had against the wall. From inside the bedroom, he could hear Draco.

"Did you hear that?" Hermione sounded a little worried.

"Yeah, I'll go check it out." The door opened and Harry closed his eyes feeling mortified, plus, he didn't want to see what state his enemy turned, well, friend was in.

Draco opened the door and peeked out into the hallway. He was hoping that it wasn't a burglar or anything, without magic, he had no way to defend himself, unless you counted his fists. He turned and looked toward the living room and saw Pot- no Harry leaning against the wall and looking like he wished the earth would open up and swallow him. He smirked. "It seems we have an intruder, one that has a very red face, from getting caught I imagine."

Inside, Hermione could hear his amusement and was curious to see what was happening. "Well, bring him in here."

"NO! I mean, no, that's okay, I'll just be going now." Harry still had his eyes closed as he tried to make his way, blind, to the door.

Draco's smirk turned into a grin. He grabbed his arm. "Not so fast Potter. The lady wishes to see you, and the lady always gets what she wants." He dragged Harry into the room. Harry nearly fell over because his eyes were still closed. He only stayed upright because Draco had grabbed his arm.

Over on the bed, Hermione was trying not to laugh. "Harry, why are your eyes closed?" She stared at him over her huge belly. She and Ginny were both due any time now.

Harry shut his eyes tighter. "Uh, I don't want to see any of the evidence of what you've been doing."

Draco's eyes widened, then he smirked. "And what exactly do you think we've been doing?" Hermione's eyes widened in realization.

Harry looked around uncomfortably, his eyes still shut. 'Uh, well, you see-"

"Harry James Potter! I can't believe you'd think that of me!"  
"But I, I don't Hermione, I swear. It's just that, that-"

"That it's what Potter?" Hermione was actually smiling and trying to contain her laughter as she lectured Harry, who still refused to open his eyes.

"Uh, I heard you two, um, yeah. Can I please go now?" His voice sounded desperate.

It was so pathetic that Hermione had to stop torturing him. "Harry, just open your eyes."

"NO!"

"Harry." Her voice was threatening.

He covered his eyes with his hands. "Not a chance."  
"Don't make me get out of this bed and open your eyes myself."

Draco couldn't take it anymore, he burst out laughing. He had to hold the bedpost for support and he had tears running down his face. To Cordelia as she walked in the room, she was kind of confused. "Uh, hello Hermione. Draco, are you all right?"

The blond in question managed to wheeze out a 'fine' in between his laughter. Next she set her eyes on Harry. Thinking he had something wrong with his eyes, she rushed over to him and grabbed his hands.

"Harry, what's wrong? Are you okay? What happened?"

He struggled. "No, don't!" He tried to keep his hands up, but she had a burst of energy and managed to yank them down. "They're-" Cordelia, desperate to make him open his eyes, had to result to desperate measures, she pinched his bum. His eyes popped open and he took in the scene, finishing his sentence. "-fully clothed."

Draco had finally managed to stop laughing and catch his breath, but Harry's surprise and astonishment that they weren't naked set him off again. Hermione was still on the bed, holding her big belly and trying not to act like Draco and collapse laughing. She was pretty sure that if she did, the baby would probably just 'pop' out of her. She couldn't contain her chuckles though.

Meanwhile, Cordelia had stopped trying to examine Harry and was giving him a strange look. "Why wouldn't they be? Were you expecting them to be nude, 'cause I don't think Ginny would like that much?"

Harry's face just screamed that he wished he was anywhere but there. It took him another minute before he finally managed to regain his ability to speak. "Uh, what were you, I mean; it sounded like, what was that?" Unfortunately, he still fumbled for words.

Hermione took a few deep breaths, her stomach and lower back ached because of her laughing. "Harry, I don't know what it sounded like to you, well, actually I can, but all we were doing was tracing my stomach. See, look." She pointed to the wall where there were quite a few lines matching all of the progress made as her stomach grew bigger and the 'pregnancy progressed. "We were measuring my stomach against the wall, we have been for a while now, since the project started. It's amazing how much I've grown in less then a month."  
Harry just gaped like a fish in the sea. His eyes closed again, this time in mortification and his face turned an interesting shade of red. "Oh, um, I'm just going to go somewhere, away. Yeah, away is good." He left the room like a dead man walking. They stared after him and Draco finally managed to stand upright and regain his breath.

"Well, that was interesting."

Hermione just shook her head. "Yeah, that's my friends for you. But now we don't know why he came in the first place!"

Cordelia watched as Draco rushed over to her and calmed her down. "Shh, it's alright. If you want I can go find out, would you like that?" Hermione nodded.

Cordelia finally decided to speak up. "Actually, I know why he was here, I sent him to tell you guys something, but when he didn't come back, I thought I'd see how much trouble he managed to get into."

"Well, why are you here?" Draco got smacked by Hermione for that comment. "Be nice." She reprimanded.

Cordy smiled. "Oh, well, I was invited to a New Years Eve party tonight by my friend Amber and I wondered if you guys wanted to come."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "A New Years Eve Party?"

Hermione gasped. "It's New Years Eve? I completely forgot!"

Cordy smiled. "That's what I figured. Basically it'll be a party with food, drinks, music, dancing, the whole bit. We'll also have Dick Clark on and when it's close to midnight, we'll all count down to the New Year. It should be really fun."

Hermione's eyes sparkled. "Oh, we have to go! Right Draco?"

Draco looked from Hermione's bright smile and the happiness on her face, down to her baby belly, and back up to her face. He opened his mouth to say that maybe they shouldn't, before he shut it. "We should go, especially since it's likely to be the last time we can get out of the house before the baby comes."

Hermione squealed and threw her arms around him, luckily he was right there to grab. Cordelia smiled. "Great, I'll call Amber and tell her to expect all of us then."

"You mean Ginny and Harry and Ron are coming too?"

"Yeah, they kinda had the same idea you did." Hermione nodded, then her brow furrowed. "What about Anyanka?"

Cordy grinned. "Well, one of her many uncles decided they'd like nothing better then to watch their lovely niece."

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Meaning, you hoodwinked someone into watching her?"

Cordelia pretended to look offended. "Of course not, why in the world would you say that about me?"

Draco gave her a knowing look. "Because I've met you. So who is it?"

The red head grinned. "Percy. Fred and George are coming with us, Percy's going to stay home with 'Yanka, Bill and Charlie have left, as you know, and the adults are all staying in." The two eldest Weasley boys had left America the day before to go back to Egypt and Romania respectively. After all, they had lives, and girlfriends to get back too, not to mention work.

Hermione smiled. "All right, we'll be there. Um, do our chaperones know what we're going to be doing?"

Cordy nodded. "Yep, as a matter of fact they do. I told them what was going on and that brings me to the other reason why I'm here. There is to be a meeting for all of the people involved in the project. It's important I guess. So, get up and come on out."  
"All right, we'll be out in a minute." Cordy nodded in response to Draco and left the room and their apartment. Draco looked over to Hermione on the bed. "You up to going to this party?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I want to have some fun tonight. It's the last day of this year you know."

He grinned. "Yep, it is. So, let's get you up and ready to meet everyone." He helped her sit up and get out of bed. She was a little unsteady for a few seconds, but then she regained her balance.

"I feel like I've swallowed a watermelon, whole."

Draco chuckled. "Worried about your girlish figure?"

She gave him a look. "No, I'm worried about how I'm supposed to get this huge watermelon out of me through an itsy bitsy hole."

Draco winced. "I see your point. Okay, ready to face the troops?"

She nodded, "let's go." A few minutes later they were seated on one of the couches in the Gryffindor seating room. All of the chaperones were there and like their first meeting, they were conversing. Ron sat with Cordelia on his lap and Ginny and Harry were on the other couch. Harry caught sight of them and immediately hid his face. Severus spotted them and the conversation stopped.

"All right, now that everyone is here, we can begin. First order of business is the New Years Eve party. Now ultimately, I can't order you to stay here, as much as I'd like too, but Ginny, Hermione, you're due any time now, don't you think you'd rather stay in and relax?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and Hermione just gave her uncle a look. "Uncle Severus, it's the last big thing before we give 'birth' and have to take care of a baby all the time, and it's New Years Eve! We need to do something big."

"But what if something happened? You wouldn't have us there to help you."

Hermione sighed and Draco rested a hand on her stomach. "Uncle Severus, I thought the point of this project was to let us have some independence."

"Well yes, but-"

"Exactly. But, I'll promise that if anything happens, we'll call and come home immediately."  
Severus opened his mouth to argue, but Molly cut him off. "Face it Sev, they're going and that's the best you'll get I think. And, we have more important things to discuss."

All of the students, and Cordy leaned forward, showing their interest. Molly shared a look with Narcissa and continued. "What we need to discuss is how the births of the babies are going to go." Immediately, all of the guys leaned back, but the girls were all ears. She smiled. "Now, of course you won't be having a real labor, because it's impossible for even magic to duplicate what labor is like and you technically aren't ready to give birth. There's also the fact that we'd frown upon making you girls go through all of that pain."

Here, all the girls shared a worried look. Narcissa took over for Molly. "Unfortunately, there will be some discomfort. What'll happen is your body will go through a mock labor. You'll feel some aches, and they'll get stronger and closer together. Those will be the replacement contractions. You will be feeling some pain, especially when they get close together. Hopefully you'll realize you're having the contractions and you'll come to one of us. Now, if you can't feel them, which not all girls do, you'll have your 'water' break. With magic, you'll feel a bit of pressure, definitely not really noticeable, and you'll feel water trickling down your leg. This will be the main sign you'll have to know you're about to have the baby."

Molly nodded her head. "That's right Cissa. Then you'll be having you're baby. There's no set time for your mock labor, but for the procedure, it's suggested that you come back to your apartment as soon as possible. Now, for the actual delivery, it's suggested that you have your chaperone, or one of us, be there to deliver the baby, but, it doesn't always happen that way in real life, so it's possible that we all might be unavalible and your spouse will have to deliver the baby, or one of your friends. The actual delivery will go as follows. You'll have the ache, or slight pain, that is the contractions and they'll pretty much be a constant when you're about to give birth. Then you'll feel pressure that will move. None of you girls have to be worried about being exposed at all. Since it's magic, you'll need to put on one of these right away. This is what actually makes the baby appear."

Remus held up two skirts that were made with a shimmery, ugly fabric. Ginny and Hermione shared a look and it showed on their faces that they weren't looking forward to wearing the skirts. Narcissa smiled. "Yes, they're hideous, but you have to wear them. You wear your undergarments and it'll be just like wearing a skirt. Then you are to prop your legs up, like so." She had been standing, but the blond had lain down on the floor. Sirius was behind her, helping her as she spread her legs and had them propped up in the familiar birthing position. Then she stood up and blushed.

Severus chuckled. "Lovely Cissa. Girls, just do what she did. Now, the skirts that you'll wear are magic and will transfer the baby to, uh,"

Molly and Cissa rolled their eyes. "The baby will appear between your legs like a normal baby would. You will most likely feel compelled to push, or bare down, and if you do, it'll make the process go faster. The baby just won't appear in a second, it might take some time."

Molly nodded in agreement with what Cissa had said. "Yes, that's right. The baby will, since it's being transferred, also appear and look like most newborns do when they're first born. There will even be an umbilical cord that the father may cut. It's all very real and I'm sure Hermione will be mind boggled with all of the different spells used."

Hermione blushed. She'd been thinking about the spells used in the project. Everyone else chuckled and Draco gave her a kiss on her head.

Molly continued. "The baby will then need to be cleaned and what not and taken care of. But we'll explain that when we come to it. So girls, how do you feel about the whole thing?"

Hermione and Ginny shared a look. Ginny grinned. "Does the skirt come in a different color?"

Everyone laughed. Sirius just grinned. "When it came time for Cissa to have her baby, she decided to charm the skirt to a plain white."

"Hey, it was so it went with my top!"

He grinned harder. "It ended up turning the baby all white. Why do you think Draco's so pale?"

Everyone roared with laughter and Draco blushed. Cissa smacked the back of Sirius' head. He shrugged.

"Hermione, do you have any question?" Severus asked his niece. Everyone looked at her waiting for the onslaught of questions she was bound to ask.

But she shook her head. "No, no questions." Everyone stared. "What?"

Draco shook his head. "Nothing, just surprised."

She rolled her eyes. "If I have a question, I'll ask. I just want to go get ready for the party."

"Oh, yay! Right idea you got there. Let's go!" Cordelia got up, Harry helped push Ginny up, and Hermione tried to get up.

Draco, being the vain and considering boyfriend he is, had rushed to go get ready. Everyone else was almost to their apartments when Hermione called them back. "Hey! I'm stuck, a little help here?"

Draco stopped in his tracks and sheepishly turned around. He walked over to her and took her arms to pull her out. "Sorry, luv."

Hermione gave an 'oomph' as she was pulled up. "Don't worry about it, I'm only carrying your unborn child," she said dryly.

Draco ducked his head and helped her to their apartment. Everyone else waited until they were in their apartments before laughing.  
88888888888

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Severus was still trying to talk Hermione, and Ginny, out of going to the party. Right now all of the teens were outside getting into Cordelia's car. Since there were so many of them, Severus had offered to drive a few of them, Hermione, Draco, Harry, and Ginny, in the adults' car, a blue 99 suburban. Hermione sat in front next to her uncle, and Ginny sat in the backseat with Draco and Harry on each side of her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm sure. It's only a party. Granted, I can't really dance and it's likely I'll become a bit agitated with all of the loud music, but I figure I can watch some of the television specials in the other room with Ginny." In the back, said girl nodded her head.

As they pulled up to the house where the party was being held, Severus sighed. "Fine, but if anything happens, promise me you'll have Cordelia drive you home."

He passenger door opened and Draco stood out there to help her out. Hermione, thought it was a bit hard for her, leaned over and kissed her uncle on the cheek. "I promise. I'll see you next year?"

Severus gave a small. "Yes, I'll see you next year."

Draco helped Hermione out of the suburban. Severus then sped away back towards Hogwarts Housing. Hermione, Draco, Harry, and Ginny joined the rest of their group on the sidewalk in front of the house. Cordelia gave them all a grin. "Well then, let's party!"

Sharing a look, all of her new friends followed after her as she went up to the door. She knocked a special way. 'Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock knock'

They could hear music coming from inside the house, but then the door opened and they were greeted by a tall girl with dirty blonde hair. She was of average build, and had olive tan skin and blue-green eyes. Cordelia squealed when she saw her.

"Amber! How are you? Is the party going good?"

Amber, the blonde, grinned. "Hi Cordy, come on in, it's freezing out there. The party's going great. And I'm fine." She stepped away from the door and Cordelia entered, the rest of her friends following behind her. When they were inside, she shut the door and turned to them. "Wow, I know the twins, from meeting them through Christina, but I'm not sure who everyone else is. But tell me, it the cute one taken?" She winked at Ron.

Cordelia harrumphed. "Yes, he is, by me."

Amber gave her a sheepish grin. "Sorry, what about the other guys? You sure picked some hotties."

Hermione and Ginny had been standing behind and beside, respectively, their men and in poor light. Almost as if they had planned it, they stepped into the light, their pregnant bellies being displayed clearly.

Amber searched for a few words before finally commenting. "I'll take that as a yes then. So, I guess I'll just have to wait for Mr. Right a different time. Oh well, anyway, come in, join the party." She gestured for them to follow her, which they did.

She led them into the huge living room that had been emptied out. The furniture had been moved and there was a clear space for dancing. There were already a lot of people there. A table with refreshments was set up in the back and some of the popular music of the past was being played. Hermione could see in the other room, which they'd passed, had an entertainment center set up and she knew where she'd be for most of the night.

"Welcome to my palace. Here's the main party room, obviously, but if you just want to hang, you can go into the room down the hall."

Their entrance had been noted, especially by a group of girls heading straight toward them. "Cordelia! I'm so glad you came. Who're your friends?"

Cordy grinned. "I guess I'll make the introductions then. "Everyone from overseas, these are my friends from school, Mandy, Emily, Hillary, Kristen, and Vampy. Peoples from school, these are my new friends Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and Harry. I think you all know Fred and George."

Emily smiled. "Of course we do."

Hermione had a furrowed brow. "Vampy?"

Vampy grinned. "Hey, I like my name. And Hermione isn't exactly a common name."

Hermione shrugged, "Too true."

Ginny looked over to her brothers. "Why does everybody know you two."

Fred grinned. "Because of George's lover girl."

"George!" Christina's call from across the room made him roll his eyes.

"Speak of the devil."

Christina came up to the lot of them. "Hey everyone, George." It took about a minute before they noticed that the two, Christina and George, had attached themselves by the mouth, again. Everyone rolled their eyes. The doorbell rang.

"Oh, that's my cue. I'll talk to ya all later." Amber left to answer the door.

Fred then grinned charmingly and held out his arms. "Ladies?" Mandy, Emily, Hillary, Kristen, and Vampy all giggled and took his arms. He turned to his sister and her friends. "Later." Then he led all of the girls over to the dance floor.

Harry turned toward the remaining three. "So, what do we do know?"  
8888888888888888

It was nearing midnight. Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Ginny had all decided to go to the room with the television. They awaited the New Year with MTV and Dick Clark, along with conversations about the many changes the previous year had brought. The biggest change was their relationships. Ron and Cordelia had entered the room at 10 o'clock and the conversation had turned to Anyanka and their assignment. As it neared midnight, more and more people entered the room to watch the TV.

Finally it was only a minute to midnight. Draco helped Hermione stand up and he held her close. Ginny and Harry were also on their feet along with everyone else. New Years Eve party favours, hats, glasses, noisemakers, had been handed out. Finally the ten second count started.

"10-9-8-7!" Everyone in the room counted down, all except for one. Draco, it being his first real New Years Eve party, was eagerly counting down, not noticing the loss of Hermione's voice.

"6-5-4-!"

"Draco!" Hermione tried to get her boyfriend's attention.

"3!"

"Draco!"

"2!" He turned toward her.

"Draco!"

At midnight, the start of the New Year, a few things happened at once. First, everyone was shouting Happy New Year! Auld Lang Syn blared through out the room. All of the couples, and all of the guys and gals in the room grabbed their/a partner and kissed. But by far, the biggest event was that Draco was finally able to hear her message. While everyone celebrated and cheered, Draco tried to wrap his mind around Hermione's declaration.

"1!" "Draco, I think my water's broken." (they were said simultaneously.)  
888888888888888888888

House Points. Well, a lot has happened for the house points. If you didn't get a chance to check this out before, I'd posted a sneak peek chapter that stopped in the way beginning right before we found out what Hermione and Draco were really doing. I'd offered anyone who guessed correctly what they were doing, 100 house points for there house. Well, the numbers are in and Houses, you have the following people to thank for your new contributions.

Vampy the Chosen One100 points to Hufflepuff

Priah you haven't gotten back to me, if you do after this is posted, I'll reconfigure the house points, but hopefully you'll agree that the Ravenclaws should get 100 points.

Emily100 points to Hufflepuff

Hillary 100 points to the Slytherins

Astoryortheyear100 points for the Hufflepuffs

Fairylights100 points to the Gryffindors.

Also, Orangutangirl is being awarded 50 points to the Slytherins for pretty much guessing correctly, but not completely. And, because it blew me away and made me fall off my chair, I'm awarding Ravenclaw 50 points thanks to a very special reviewer named, Ravenclaw. If you check out the reviews, I'm betting you can guess which one it was. So, without further adieu

The final standing of the house points are……

Slytherin: 945

Hufflepuff: 810

Gryffindor: 765

Ravenclaw: 605

Way to go Hufflepuffs!!!! Keep up Reviewing and a special reminder, if you haven't picked a house, pick one or tell me you want to be sorted and I'll do it for you. Always put your house or the word sorted if that's what you want to be and I'll add house points accordingly.

Toodles,

jessebelle

completed June 30, 2004 Evan's birthday


	38. Baby Mine

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

Chapter 38: Baby Mine

By jessebelle

A/N: Okay, I didn't mean to leave you guys hanging that long, but, a whole bunch of stuff happened, like, at the moment I'm on vacation visiting my grandma in VA and at the end of this week I'll be in NY visiting my grandpa. So, I'm a little busy. I'm with my dad so I'm a bit more relaxed to write, but I don't always have the time. I'm pretty sure this is the chapter that you've been waiting for since the beginning of the story. I'll get on with it but if some stuff is changed or you remember something being different, don't worry, I didn't screw up, I plan/have gone through the story and fixed a few things. The main thing is that Ginny isn't nine months pregnant, she's like 7 ½ or 8 months. So, give her some time for the babe to be born. I have a few things planned for the Potter family. :0) Also, this chapter isn't going to include the house point totals, but rest assured, I'll figure them in for the next chapter. This one has to end like it is, sorry.

Now, the moment you've all been waiting for…… Baby Malfoy is to be born! Yay!

Toodles, jessebelle

By the way, this chapter is dedicated to my mother Lisa Hamre, whom I'd surely die without. She's a wonderful woman and she's the best mom I could ever ask for. The song that you'll read is my special song and this chapter's extremely close to my heart. Mom, I love you, and I miss you so much. (I'm miles away from her) So, happy reading and I hope you enjoy it.

Draco stood frozen. "What?" His voice cracked.

Hermione took a deep breath and pointed down. He looked and saw a puddle on the floor. When he looked back up at her, she repeated what she'd said. "I said, I'm pretty sure my water broke. And I've been having some pains, like a stomach ache. Draco, I think it's time." All around them, couples and friends were celebrating the New Year. Hermione and Draco were the only ones not cheering and talking loudly about resolutions. She looked up at Draco and saw his look of fear. He looked terrified. Meanwhile, she felt another twinge and winced.

Draco snapped out of his stupor. "Merlin, we need to get you home and we need to get you in bed. Are you sure it's not false?" He sounded worried and hopeful.

Hermone opened her mouth to tell him 'no' but he didn't even let her answer. He started to pace. "Okay, it's time. The baby's coming. The baby's coming!" His eyes widened. "The Baby's Coming!!!" He paused for a moment. "What do I do, what to do? Gotta get Cordelia, she can get us home. Oh Merlin, the baby's coming." He continued to pace while muttering to himself. His eyes were wide and every other sentence she could hear 'baby' and 'coming!'. Figuring it could take a while, Hermione gently eased herself into a chair. The 'contractions' weren't too close together so she knew she had time. And she feared her boyfriend was going insane. She watched as he seemed to slip out of his madness and how he left her to go get, she assumed, Cordelia. When he slipped away, she sighed, held on to her stomach, and laid back. Hopefully she'd be done with the 'labor' soon.

Cordelia broke from her kiss with Ron to turn to the blond who'd interrupted. "Yes Draco, you need something?" She noticed he looked, like he'd been to hell and back. She noticed his wide eyes and his haggard look.

He nodded. "Yes. Need you. Drive home. Now."

Cordelia shared a look with her boyfriend and they both nodded. Even Ron was worried when Draco spoke in his broken sentences. "Draco, mate, I need you to tell us what's going on so we can help you." Ron removed himself from Cordelia and walked next to the blonde.

"Time."

Ron's brow furrowed. "Time for what?" Cordy's eyes widened a bit.

"Baby. Coming."

Ron's face showed shock. "Hermione's in labor? We need to get home. Cordelia, can you drive us back?"

The redhead nodded. "Yeah, go find Harry and Ginny and let them know what's going on. We can't bring them with, but they should be able to get a ride with someone."

Ron nodded and took off. Cordelia turned to Draco. "Okay, let's go."

Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her along. They met up with the worried faces of Ron, Harry, and Ginny.

"Will she be okay?" Harry was worried for his best friend.

Cordy nodded. "Yeah, we just need to get home." She pulled out her car keys. Ginny took over leading Draco

On the couch, Hermione watched in amusement as her friends all met up at the door and talked, before walking out the front door. Since she was by the picture window, she peeked through the curtains and watched as they all climbed into Cordelia's beetle and took off. She mentally started to count to see how long it would take them to remember that they'd left her.

She was surprised to see it only took them to get to the end of the few blocks before she saw the break lights come on as they came to a quick stop. They burned rubber as they did a close u-turn and turn around. She laughed out loud as the car came to a halt in front of the house and Harry and Ron jumped out, followed by Ginny. She saw Cordelia in the car trying to calm her 'husband' down. She watched as her two best friends raced up the sidewalk to the house and she turned to the door of the house to see it be flung open. Then, Ron and Harry both came in panting and looking around widely for her. It was Ron who spotted her, and he came running over to the couch.

"Hermione, we're so sorry, it was just the shock and-"

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked as he leaned over, panting in front of her.

She nodded and smiled. "I'm fine, it was actually pretty funny watching you guys stop, turn around and come get me. Now, are you going to escort this pregnant woman in labor?"

Both Ron and Harry each helped her stand and each took guard on either side of her. Party guests watched on in wonder as she was escorted from the party. Fred and George had left earlier, and the other guests guessed what had happened. With her best friends' arms around her and her head resting on Ron's shoulder, she felt as if she could do anything. All she needed now was her Draco, and her wish was granted as he met her at the door, perfectly normal, yet still worried.

"Mione, I'm so sorry for freaking out."

She smiled. "Don't worry, right now I'm so freaked out that I've bypassed the panic stage. Let's just get me home, alright?"

Draco sighed a sigh of relief and took up Harry's position on her right. He gave her a kiss. She closed her eyes and rested forehead to forehead with him and smiled. "Let's go have this baby."

They noticed immediately that there was something wrong with the picture when they, finally, got upstairs to Gryffindor floor. All of the adults/chaperones where there and waiting for them. The skirt was already out and there was no sign anywhere that they'd been celebrating the new year. As a matter of fact, they looked worried and like they'd expected this to happen. While Hermione looked back on it, she realized they did. But at the moment, she really didn't care.

"It's time." Those simple words spurred everyone into action. In a matter of moment, she found herself changing into the nasty skirt and being rushed to her uncles apartment. From gathering bits and pieces of information from everyone she concluded that it'd already been set up to act as a 'hospital room'. Draco was by her side the entire time, along with Ron and Harry. She'd also gathered that Fred and George weren't present because they'd gone to pick up Ginny from the party. All of the adults hovered around worrying and making sure everything ran smoothly. It seemed that Molly and Remus were in charge of her delivery.

Her uncles room wasn't like she'd expected it to be. While she had visited him a lot of time at Hogwarts, she noticed that the décor here wasn't the same as his apartment at the school. Here, there was color, and not just green. The bed was a queen sized bed, which made her give her uncle a look. The sheets had been set up so they were white instead of the black ones she saw neatly folded in the corner. The room itself was painted a nice shade of green, but there were other colors accenting in. She didn't have time to take in the rest of the room as she found herself suddenly in the bed with her 'guys' hovering around her. Her uncle stood watch in a chair next to the bed and Narcissa was next to him. They held hands and she could tell they were drawing comfort from each other.

When the chaos finally stopped, she took a deep breath and rested her head on the pillow. She closed her eyes and tried to relax, and within moments she was asleep.

"Alright, as you probably already know, Hermione's in labor. Sev has decided he wants to use his room for the delivery. It's bigger then most, but we can't have everyone in there. You'll all get to see her, but right now I'd like to get the main people who'll be in there.

Draco is obvious and I'm sure wild horses couldn't drag him away from her. Myself and Remus need to be there to help her with the delivery. Severus, like Draco won't leave her side for reasons that I completely understand. Cissa being the grandmother would also like to be there. Now, nothing against any one of you, but I'm sure that Hermione would also like Ron and Harry to be there. I know you're all friends and close to Hermione, but I think you'll all agree that they should be by her side. And if you don't agree, well, you try telling them that they have to leave."

As Molly said this, everyone laughed. Everyone there understood the truth behind her words. She smiled. "Now everyone else can wait in our makeshift waiting room, the living room." She gestured to the guys' living room that had mysteriously been cleaned. She was talking to the people that weren't in with Hermione as she slept. Ginny, the twins, Sirius, Remus, Cissa, Cordelia, and Serena. Percy had elected to stay back in Ron and Cordy's apartment with Anyanka.

"Now that that's been said, we wait." And she plopped down next to her fiancé and friends.

When Hermione woke, the room was dark except for a little light on her bedside. She heard snoring coming from her sides. Draco was on her right side, Ron was curled up on her left, his arm around her belly, and Harry was at the foot of the bed. They were all asleep. The clock next to the bed read 4 am. The only other person in the room was her uncle, and he was awake.

"Hey."

She watched him smile as he opened his eyes. "Hello to yourself. I take it you're tired?"

Hermione smiled at him. "Yes, being pregnant like this, let alone in labor doesn't make for staying up too late. What's happened since I've been asleep?"

Severus sat forward and rolled his eyes at Ron's sleeping form. "Well, you've been checked on multiple times. People have been going in and out since three. From what Molly and Remus told me, the twins headed back to Miss Evan's apartment, Ginny won't leave but is fast asleep in Remus' bed, and all of the adults are in the next room trying to keep each other awake by reminiscing about old times."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, and what about all of you?"

He took a deep breath. "We've been here as long as you have."

"You mean you haven't left, why?"

Severus sat back and steepled his fingers. "Draco and your other haves haven't left for obvious reasons, they're deeply worried about you and they don't want to miss anything."

"And you?"

Severus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened them and stared at his niece taking in her features. Exhaling, he began. "Seventeen years ago I was in this same position. I sat next to my sister's bedside and watched as she went through labor to bring you into the world."

Hermione's face took on a look of realization but Severus continued his tale. "You were born at the manor we lived at. Our friends were in and out keeping Sarah company. Obviously she was in a lot more pain then you are now, but with the help of our friends, our family, it kept her mind off of what was truly happening. Serena wasn't present, as she was in America finishing her medi-witch schooling. Lily was a medi-witch, having completed her schooling at Hogwarts under Madame Pompfrey. Molly was assisting." Severus' eyes closed as he recounted the past and the worst day of his life.

"I was anxious, I couldn't wait for you to be born, I had this dream of helping raise you and taking care of my beautiful niece. Back then I wasn't as, dreary as I am now. I was young and, if I dare say, innocent. The horrors of my past were all nightmares, not reality like they are now. I was, as Lily put it, bouncing off the walls. Sarah thought I was acting hilarious, but Cissa, Molly, and Lily didn't think I was acting proper or," he paused to search for the right word, "appropriate enough to be in the delivery room. She had Pot- James take me out and he and the rest of the marauders take me outside while we waited. We watched the boys as we waited. Besides the infants we had all of the Weasleys to take care of as well. I remember even then those twins were trouble makers.

I was holding Harry when it happened. Cissa came outside and we could all tell by her face something was wrong. She-" His voice broke and Hermione could hear the distress as he retold the tale.

"Uncle Severus do you-"

He took a deep breath. "No, I have to keep going. I haven't talked about it since it happened." The moonlight of the full moon streamed through the window and she could she the shine of his tears on his face. "Cissa came out to get us. She didn't want to cause panic, but it was exactly what she did. I knew, I knew that it was bad. James took Harry and Remus and Sirius rounded up the kids. Cissa took me by the arm and pulled me inside. When we got outside the room, she stopped me. She said 'Sev, something's happened. Lily and Molly are doing all they can to fix it, but' she had started to cry, 'the chances aren't good.'

And then panic overtook me. 'was it the baby?' I was so scared something had happened to you, I didn't even imagine it was about Sarah. Cissa had just shook her head. She warned me it wasn't a pretty sight in there, and then we went in."

Severus' voice was choked up. Hermione had already started to cry a while ago. But her uncle continued his tale. "There was so much blood. Potion bottles were everywhere. She was trying everything to make everything better. Molly was trying not to panic as she assisted Lils, but it was hard, so hard. Cissa had run out of the room to Sirius, and I just stood there, stock still. It was Sarah that got my attention. Her face was relaxed and she called out to me, calm as could be. 'There's my favorite brother. Come over here so I can talk to you Sevvie.' I went over to her, but it was like my feet were made of lead. I sat next to her and grasped her hand. And she did the unthinkable, she smiled at me. She was dieing and she smiled!" He paused and took a ragged breath.

"She had me lean over so she could talk to me. Meanwhile, Lily had resorted to muggle medicine. Then she started to talk. She brought up old stories of the good times when we were younger and our tales of Hogwarts. She joked and laughed and tried her hardest to get me to smile. But I couldn't, not then. Then she took this sobering breath and the mask she had drifted away a bit. She was still calm, mind you, but her face had a sadness I'd never seen before on her and I could see she was scared, terrified even, but not of death, she was worried about you.

Then she began to talk. 'Sevvie, I know I'm not going to make it, it's my time.' I tried to argue but she wouldn't have any of it. I said that Lily would fix everything, but she explained that in her heart, Lily already knew it was hopeless, she was just trying to work out her fears and frustrations as she tried to make it all better, but she couldn't. You see, they'd already put a safety bubble around you, which they do in every wizarding birth, but something had happened. The medical examiner had said that Sarah's body just wasn't ready for childbirth. Her muscles and organs tore, causing her to bleed internally and for her birth canal to be blocked with blood. Only a miracle could have saved her. But, she still remained calm in the face of death. 'Big brother, I want you to be happy, I don't want you to become a grumpy old man that doesn't smile or have fun, do you really want to turn into Grandfather Sebastian? I need you to do something for me though.' I didn't hesitate to reply that I'd do anything for her, she joked 'even kiss James?'

I didn't rise to the joke. Then her face became serious. 'Sev, right now I'm dieing, nothing can save me, but, for every death is a new life. Right now there's a baby girl inside of me that is going to live. She's going to be beautiful, intelligent, and everything I dream of. But unfortunately, she's going to have to grow up without me. Sev, I know everyone here will help take care of her, but I need you to promise that you'll watch over her, raise her, and protect her from all of the bad things of the world. I know you plan to get married to Serena someday and have your own kids, but I'm asking you to take care of her.'

I didn't even have to think about it. I agreed immediately, there was no way that anyone could stop me from taking care of you, or so I thought at the time. Sarah, she smiled at me. 'thanks big brother. If you don't mind though, I'd like to give her something, something she'll have with her always, her name.' I it was a request that no one could deny, nor did we want to. Then Lily said it was time. I held her hand as she pushed. It was a horrific sight, all of the blood, Merlin, I even saw one of her organs pass out. Then, came you in this bubble, safe and content, sucking your thumb. I made a choice then, one I'm sad to say I regret. I chose to go help Molly care for you. I was the first to hold you, I cut your cord, and I helped clean you up. Then, I brought you over to your mother. Sarah looked horrible, clamy and pale, but she had a smile on her face. She took you from my arms and held you while you fussed. Then she sang you a lullaby. As she sang, her voice became quieter and harder to hear. Her breath was raggad, but she sang, to you, to all of us. The older Weasleys knew what was happening and took care of the kids while the adults came in the room to say their good byes. And your mother sang like the angel she was about to become. Finally the song ended. She smiled gave everyone of us a kiss and a goodbye. And when she came to me she said, 'Sevvie, I love you, I'll always love you, and I'd like for you to be happy. I'm going on to the next adventure, and I'll be waiting for you with open arms. I'll watch over you and everyone else, and I expect to see you happy mister, that's an order. I also will watch as you take care of the angel in my arms. Remember, I'll always be with you, in your heart, as long as you remember me and the good times.' Then she kissed me.

Taking her last, deep breath, she smiled, kissed you and said, 'goodnight baby girl, good night my Hermione.' and then she passed on."

Hermione cried along with her uncle as he shook with sobs. They cried for her mother, Sarah Snape, they cried for Lily and James, and they cried for all of the horror in the world. Severus reached over and grabbed her in a tight hug. Neither of them noticed Ron had rolled to the foot of the bed and was lying with Harry, nor did they notice that Draco had also moved down there with him.

After all of the tears had been cried, he held her and rocked her. He kissed her head and took a deep breath before ending the story. "So you see, I wasn't able to grant your mother's dieing wish, and it haunts me every day. But now, now I get a chance to make up for that. I love you Hermione, remember that, always, and your mother loved you too. I suspect she's watching over us right now, telling anyone who'll listen up there what a big softie I am."

Hermione snorted and smiled before grabbing her stomach. "Ow!"

Severus let her go and checked her over. "What's wrong?"

She smiled. "Just a contraction. It feels like I have a really bad stomach ache."

Sev gave her a small smile. "Well, it only gets worse from here."

She gave him a look. "Gee, thanks." Then she pulled him into another hug. Resting her head on his shoulder, she whispered into his ear. "I love you Uncle Severus, and you haven't failed me. My mother was right, you need to move on now. Think of this baby as a new start, a new start as Grampa Sev."

He only hugged her closer and she could tell how the words touched him. Yawning, Hermione pulled away.

"You should try to get some sleep while you can. If I remember right, the last couple of hours are the worst."

Giving him a wry smile, she yawned and closed her eyes. As she fell into the land of dreamland, she heard very clearly, a woman's voice that filled her with contentedness. "Goodnight baby girl, sleep well my Hermione."

The next time Hermione woke up it was to a constant pain in her stomach and lower regions. She could tell there were other people in the room and she could here them whispering.

"Look at them, they're all so cute." (Narcissa)

"I know, it's like only yesterday they were all asleep like that in their crib. Did you get the pictures Remus?" (Molly)

"Yes dear." (Remus)

"Isn't it sweet Sev, they're all curled up like that?" (N)

"Yeah Sevvie boy, isn't it sweet?" (Sirius)

"Shut it mutt, and yes Cissa, it is sort of, cute, except for the fact that my niece is in bed with three males." (Sev)

"Oh get over it Sev." (Serena) Hermione heard a thwacking sound and her Uncles 'oof' and a few male chuckles. Like with what they were saying, she could distinctly feel three male bodies curled up at her sides. Debating on whether to open her eyes or not, her body gave the deciding vote as her stomach received another jolt of pain.

Her eyes popped open and her hands made their way to her stomach. Immediately the whispering stopped. "Hermione, are you okay?"

Taking a deep breath she nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, just hurts is all." Immediately they relaxed and she realized that it wasn't just her uncle who was receiving bad memories due to her situation. Hermione looked away from the group of adults and had to smile as she saw what position she and her 'boys' were in. Draco was once again curled up to her right side holding her as tight as he could, Ron was on her left side spooning her and his hand and Draco's were joined as they sandwiched her. Harry was on the other side of Ron, spooning the redhead, his arm laying on her stomach. She could imagine what their reactions would be when they woke up.

Taking another deep breath, she turned to the adults. "So, what's going on?"

Molly smiled. "Well dear, right now it's a quarter after six. Your 'labor' is progressing nicely and we should have a new baby around here pretty soon. When I came in to check on you I found you all like this and I had to call everyone in."

"Not a problem. So, there's nothing wrong?"

Molly's face reflected sadness, but she smiled. "No dear, no complications, not that there could be in a simulation like this. So no worries. Everyone, I think maybe we should move out of here so Hermione can wake the guys."

"I'm not-"

"I know Sev, but you can pretend you're sleeping so the boys aren't too embarrassed. Remember how you felt all those times you fell asleep in bed with us girls?"

Hermione's eyes widened in amusement and shock as she took in the blush forming on her uncle's cheeks. "Yes, well, I'll just take a short nap." He walked over to the chair he'd been sitting in and sat down while closing his eyes. Hermione received a few goodbyes before the door closed and she was left with her boyfriend and her two best friends. She knew for a fact that all three were hard to wake, so, she resorted to nasty measures.

"Oh Merlin, the baby's coming." immediately Draco's eyes popped open and he sat up quickly, though his hand was still tangled with Ron's. Ron himself had also done the same and he was looking around wildly before his gaze, and Draco's met their joined hands. Both looked up and stared at each other, their hands, then they pulled their hands apart faster then you could say quidditch.

"Hermione, what about the baby?"

"Are you okay sweetie?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yes, I'm fine and I'm hitting the last stage of the labor, and I must say it's really painful. I just wanted to wake you up before anyone came in and saw you all curled up like that."

"You mean no one's seen?" Ron's eyes matched Draco's with so much hope that Hermione had to lie.

"No, no one's been in here and Uncle Severus is asleep." the aforementioned uncle gave a snort that made them all jump.

"So you just wanted us awake?"

Hermione smiled tightly at Draco. "Yeah, thought you might provide some kind of support instead of sleeping your way through our child's birth."

Draco's face showed shock. Ron tried not to laugh. Hermione, realizing what she said covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh, Draco, I'm so sorry. It's the pain and hormones talking."

Draco nodded carefully and cautiously sat up. Ron just grinned and looked down at the still sleeping Harry. "So, any ideas how to wake dead boy up?"

Hermione smirked. "One, let's see if it works. Harry! Ginny's in labor and she says if you aren't there right away she's leaving you."

Harry just snorted and turned on her side. Hermione's mouth dropped. "Why that little pig! Merlin, men are such insensitive idiots."

Both Draco and Ron both opened their mouths to defend their species, before wizening up and comically closing them. Draco shook his head before his eyes lit up. "I have an idea. Hey Potter, Snape's given you a lifetime ban from quidditch and your firebolt is chained in his office being guarded by trolls"

This time Harry reacted, but not much. His sleeping features now showed worry and distress. This time both all of their mouths dropped.

Then Ron grinned. "I got it. Harry, you're playing quidditch with Malfoy and he's wearing a bikini with little white ferrets on them. And he just caught the snitch!"

Harry's eyes popped open and he sat straight up. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Hermione and Ron fell into laughter and in his chair, Snape's mouth twitched. Draco however looked offended. "Hey! That wasn't nice. I'm sure I'd look great in a bikini and the ferret thing was too much. And I will beat you someday, I'm just luring you into a false sense of security."

Ron snorted. "Yeah, right."

Harry's heart was racing as he looked from side to side. Finally, gasping for breath, he collapsed against Ron. "I just had the worst dream. What's happening."

Ron shared a grin with everyone. "Well, mate, Hermione's in labor and she woke us up to keep her company and junk. Also, she'd getting a little testy."

"Ronald Weasley!" Ron ducked his head and muttered, "see," through the corner of his mouth to Harry.

"Do you realize the amount of pain I'm going through? No? Well, let me explain it." All three men froze in horror, but they were reprieved as Hermione gasped in pain. Instantly they were on her with worry.

"Are you okay?" "What's wrong?" "Do I need to get someone?"

Hermione shook her head and winced. "No, the pain is getting to be a bit much though. Let's talk about something, I need to get my mind off of it."

They all nodded. "So, have you thought of any names?" Harry was curious.

Hermione and Draco's eyes widened. "Names?"

Ron smirked. "Yeah, you know, what you're going to call the kid. I think Ronald is a good strong name for a boy, doncha think?"

Harry scoffed. "No, Harry or Harold's much better. And you can call her Harriet if it's a girl."

Draco shook in horror. "No kid of mine is going to be named after you two, at least not directly. No, I think my boy is going to be named Draco jr."

Hermione rose her eyebrow. "What makes you so sure it's going to be a boy?"

Draco looked horrified that she suggested anything else of the sort. "All first born children of the Malfoy's have been boys. And my son is going to be a brilliant Slytherin, he'll be the best quidditch player, he'll be so intelligent with us for parents, and he'll-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down there, what do you mean every first born Malfoy is a son?"

Draco froze as he realized what he'd said. "Well, honey, darling, love of my life, what I mean is, is that an heir is to be born and it's pretty much always a son. So, it's a boy!"

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Oh really, then why did we get all those things for the nursery in neutral colors? Hmm, if you were so sure it was a boy then why didn't it all come in blue? And what makes you so sure this baby is going to be in Slytherin?"

"Well, I mean-"

Sensing an argument that could lead to something like another world war, Severus yawned loudly and 'woke up' to intervene. "Hermione, how are you feeling?"

Hermione turned to her uncle and smiled. "I'm in pain, but other then that I'm okay. Did you sleep well?"

Severus nodded with a smirk. "Oh, brilliant, like a log."

Just then the door opened and Narcissa and Molly came in. "Oh, you're all up. Hermione dear, I'm just going to check and see how far along the baby is. It'll give us an estimate of when the baby should arrive."

Narcissa walked over to Draco and fussed him while Molly went to the foot of the bed. With her wand out, she placed in on the fabric on the inside of the skirt. Muttering an incantation, she nodded satisfied. "Good, good. Not to long to go, I'd wager another hour or so. Hermione, the pain you'll feel should be somewhere at a standstill until it's time for the actual delivery. Right now I'm guessing that the 'contractions' are very close together?"

Hermione nodded with a wince. Molly looked sympathetic. "I know dear. Now, since you're finally awake I can ask some questions. Have you felt any pressure at all?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, it's really uncomfortable."

Molly nodded. "That's normal. So, I'll check on you in another half hour and if you need me, yell. I suggest that you try and keep yourself occupied while you wait. Have fun." And she left, along with Cissa.

Hermione groaned. "Have fun she tells me, you have fun as you're in pain."

It was seven thirty and Hermione and Draco were on the bed arguing over baby names. Hermione herself was pouring over books and Draco was trying to come up with good, strong, Malfoy family names, but only for boys. In her head, Hermione was praying to Merlin that this baby would be a girl between the frequent stabs of pain. Harry and Ron were occupying themselves with cards and Severus was just sitting, watching, trying to overcome the memories of his past.

The door opened again and this time it was Narcissa, Molly, and Remus. The werewolf walked over to Severus and began to chat lightly with him, hoping to keep his mind off of the scene that was to come. Narcissa went and sat next to her son and Hermione. She started to suggest other names that Draco had forgotten. Molly took in the semi-calm scene dreading what she had to do. Walking to the foot of the bed, she shooed Ron and Harry out of the way.

"Hermione, I'm going to check you again, hopefully we'll have some progress."

Narcissa's eyes widened and she remembered what had happened when her chaperone had told her that. She quickly started to pick up the books and things, confusing her son.

Remus placed a hand on Severus' shoulder, using his enhanced strength to keep him there. He watched as his fiancé closed her eyes and took a deep breath before placing her wand in Hermione's skirt. His super hearing allowed him to hear the muttered words beneath her breath. "Iunctum Partus Puerperium" (A/N: I don't know if it's right or not, but basically means to bring upon childbirth or cause a birth. If anyone knows the correct Latin translation for something like that, put it in a review or e-mail me with it and I'll gladly fix it. Thanks)

The effects were almost instant. On the bed, Hermione's eyes widened in shock and agony, suddenly, the pain had gotten much worse. Next to her, Draco became aware of her pain and scooted closer to her. He then did the worse thing he could possibly do, at least for him, he held her hand.

"OWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!" It was hard to tell just who was screaming. Harry and Ron had thrown their cards at the first yell and were immediately by Hermione's sad. Looking from Draco's hand to her other hand, neither opted to take hold of it.

Narcissa winced as her son screamed in pain. Molly's features were one of guilt. Remus was trying his hardest to keep Severus from Hermione. Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she finally stopped screaming and fell back on her pillow. "What was that?"

Molly's heart sank at her teary question. "Well dear, that is the last contraction, basically, you're going to have your baby right away."

Draco's eyes widened and he forgot about his hand. "Really?" Molly nodded with a smile. Draco grinned and he leaned over and kissed Hermione's sweaty forehead. "Did you hear that luv? We're going to have a baby."

Hermione, even though she was still in pain, couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, Drake, I heard it." then her features took on a look of pain. "Ohhhhhh!"

Molly snapped into action. "Ronald, Harry, come over here. I want each of you to hold one of her legs up. Yeah, that's it." Ron took the left side and Harry took the right. Both didn't even complain as they did what they were told. Draco stayed up with Hermione. He'd gotten over his shock and comforted his 'wife' as she went through the pain to bring him a family.

Narcissa winced as she remembered the feeling of the mock labor, and then the real labor. She traded places with Remus, who now had to assist Molly. "Sev, don't worry, it's only fake, nothing will happen, I promise. I'm right here if you need me."

Severus tore his eyes away from his niece and looked up into the face of his childhood friend. He grabbed the hand that was on his shoulder. "I know, but I can't help being scared Ciss."

The blond woman smiled. "I know, but just think, soon you're going to be a grampa, and oh Merlin I'm too young to be a grandmother." Severus smirked and turned back to Hermione, as did Narcissa.

"Shh, love, I know it hurts-"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THIS BLOODY FEELS LIKE!"

"I know, and right now you're the bravest woman I know. Just think, in a few moments we'll be parents."

"WHY COULDN'T THE STORK HAVE JUST COME?"

"because you're a girl Hermione-"

"I WANT A BLOODY SEX CHANGE THEN!"

"Sweetie-"

"DON'T YOU SWEETIE ME, YOU GIT! I HATE YOU. IT'S ALL YOUR BLOODY FAULT!"

"Now Hermione-"

"DON'T EVEN TRY IT MISTER! YOU GOT ME INTO THIS MESS!"

"Herm-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Severus grinned. "You tell him Hermione!"

"I NEVER WANT YOU WITHIN A 100 YARDS OF ME. YOU HEAR ME, NEV- Owwwwwww!"

Everyone in the room tried not to laugh as Hermione cursed out Draco. Molly however, remained calm, or as calm as she could be, and prepared to deliver the newest Malfoy. "All right Hermione, this is it. You can push if you want to, it'll speed it along-"

"I NEED TO PUSH!!!" and she did. Hermione closed her eyes and grabbed Draco's hand again. She bared down with all her might and her face started to change colors.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!!!!" Draco and Hermione both started chanting.

Molly grimaced. "- but it'll hurt more. Remus, get ready."

Hermione stopped pushing and collapsed on the bed. Molly got a blanket ready and prepared to catch the baby. Narcissa and Severus were both holding on each other and trying not to hurt each other. Harry and Ron were trying hard not to faint as they held Hermione's legs.

Draco had his arms around her. Getting a signal from Molly, he leaned down and talked to his 'wife.' "Hermione, I know it hurts-" He paused to wait for her reaction but there was none. He continued. "but you need to push again. I'm right here with you, take my hand." He held his throbbing limb out to her and tried not to cry as she took it. "Take a deep breath, there you go, and on a count of three, push. Ready, 1.…2.….3, push!"

Hermione grunted as she bared down with all her might. Molly watched with Remus as the skirt started to materialize the baby. Slowly the head formed and she shared a grin with her fiancé. "Hermione, I can see it's head. You're doing good. That'a girl."

Hermione let out the breath she was holding and took a deep inhale. "GET IT OUT OF ME!! GET IT OUT OF ME!!!!!"

"Push Mione!" (Ron)

"You're almost there!" (Harry)

"I love you baby." (Duh!)

Giving it her all, she gave one last push, then a baby's cries filled the room. "Waaaaa!"

Hermione collapsed back with relief. Draco watched his newborn child as Molly held it up. Tears ran down his face, from pain or joy we don't know, and he held Hermione tight. "We did it, you did it. We're parents."

Hermione also cried and she lifted her hands and squeezed him. "I love you so much. I'm sorry about your hand." Draco just laughed.

Molly and everyone else in the room grinned at the couple. Ron and Harry gently let Hermione's legs down and separated. Ron went right to Hermione's other side to make sure she was okay. Harry choose to go to Remus and check on the baby.

"Wow, Mione, that was amazing."

Hermione pulled away from Draco and smiled at her best friend. "Come here, doofus."

Ron grinned and leaned down and gave her a hug. "Love you Mione."

"Love you too, Ron."

Harry took the now clean baby from Remus and walked over to his friends. He coughed to get there attention and held the newborn out to it's parents. "May I now present the newest addition to the Malfoy family. Congratulations guys, it's a girl."

Draco took his daughter from Harry. "Thanks mate." and he took in her squalling face. He turned to Hermione. "We have a girl, a beautiful girl." He handed her down to her mother. Ron and Harry backed away from the couple, as did everyone else.

Draco sat on the bed adjacent to Hermione as she held the baby. He leaned over and kissed both of his girls. Tears ran down both of their faces. Hermione kissed her 'husband' then looked down at her crying baby girl. Hermione smiled and started to sing.

"Baby mine, don't you cry.

Baby mine, dry your eyes.

Rest your head close to my heart,

Never to part, Baby of mine." She continued to sing and at the sound of her mother's voice, she started to quiet. In his chair, Severus just cried, as did all the adults in the room. He wasn't sure if she knew, but Hermione was singing the exact song her mother had sung to her. Remus walked over and opened the door. Everyone that had been waiting patiently outside filed in. Serena changed places with Narcissa, whom Sirius had taken in his arms. Ron held his arms out to Cordelia, whom had arrived earlier along with Anyanka. Harry walked over to Ginny and hugged her tight. Molly was already in Remus' arms. And the remaining Weasleys, Percy, George and Fred, all just basked in Hermione's voice. Draco gently held his girls. And Hermione sang to everyone and her precious daughter.

"But you're so, precious to me, cute as can be, baby of mine."


	39. Our Daughter

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

Chapter 39: Our Daughter

By jessebelle

Author's Note: Okay, it's taken way longer then I'd planned to update, but, hey, I'm on vacation, so, I can't exactly plan updates. I want to thank everyone for their reviews, I'm glad y'all liked the last chapter, it's definitely one of my favorites. So, I have a request, I'm looking for somebody bilingual to possibly translate my story into other, another language. So, if anybody's interested, e-mail me at anyway, on with the story since I'm sure you've been waiting for it. Hope you enjoy :)

Huggles and Snuggles,

jessebelle

Hermione lay on her uncle's bed, her newborn daughter in her arms. Draco was on the other side of her, one arm around her and the other exploring the baby. After reassuring everyone she was fine, the couple had finally been left alone. "She's so, so, tiny."

Hermione smiled at her 'husband's' amusement. "Well, she's only an hour old, what did you expect?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I know that, I just mean, what if I break her?"

Hermione laughed, but it was fake, she had the exact same concern. Moving her daughter, she slowly undid the blanket that was wrapped around her baby.

"What are you doing? Checking to see if Harry made a mistake and she's a boy?"

Hermione pursed her lips. "No, I'm counting her fingers and toes."

Draco finally removed his eyes from his daughter and looked up at the woman he loved. "Why? Isn't there like a guarentee that they'll be there?"

Hermione tried to be angry, but Draco's ignorance would have made anyone smile. "No, it's just a muggle thing, when you have a baby, you count their little fingers and toes."

Draco nodded in false understanding. "Right, gotcha." Hermione finally had the blanket undone and the new parents got their first look of their newborn in her birthday suit. "Merlin, she's even tinyer then I thought." Draco's eyes were wide.

Hermione smiled as she looked at the bundle of joy in her arms. "I know."

Draco looked up to Hermione. "Can I, I mean, can I touch her?"

Hermione laughed. "Of course you can. Draco, she's ours, a part of me and you. You're expected to do a lot more then touch her. Here, take her, give me the count." She carefully held the baby out to him.

Draco looked alarmed. "I can't I mean-"

"Shh, go ahead, I know you held her before." Taking a deep breath, Draco nodded and took his baby daughter from Hermione. "That's it, support her head, there you go, you're holding her."

Draco beamed, his eyes only on one thing, the life in his arms. "Hi there baby, I'm your daddy." At the sound of her father's voice, a miraculous thing happened, the newest member of the Malfoy family opened her eyes, which were a bright, clear blue. She didn't cry, she just stared up into the eyes of her daddy. Draco's eyes had already been misty, but now it was clear that earlier he'd been crying out of joy, for a single tear made it's way down his cheek. Knowing that Draco needed to form a bond with his daughter, Hermione just sat back and watched, the scene moving her also.

Blinking back anymore tears, Draco gave a small sniffle and matched his daughter's gaze. Yawning adorably, baby Malfoy closed her eyes and was soon asleep. Taking a deep breath, Draco examined the rest of her. Carefully, he picked up her right hand. His eyes widening, he took in the size of it compared to his own. With his pointer finger, he carefully counted her fingers before her tiny hand wrapped around his finger. A smile broke out on his face. Looking up at Hermione, his face showed joy at it's purest. "A strong grip, perfect for quidditch."

Mother of said child opened her mouth to argue, but Draco had already gone back to the other woman in his life. She shut her mouth and decided that the upcoming argument would have to wait, at least until her daughter could walk and talk.

Still keeping his finger in his daughter's tiny fist, Draco made his way through both of her hands, counting the little digits. He looked up at Hermione again and smiled. "Ten tiny fingers."

Hermione smiled and nodded. He then went to examine the toes. He was bowled over at the size of her tiny feet, but, deciding that she was all-together tiny, he got past his shock and counted her toes. Slowly he removed his finger from the baby's grip and used his finger to examine her tiny feet. They wiggled as his finger ran down them. He grinned. "Ten toes."

"That's good."

"Yeah." He was clearly caught up in their daughter. Hermione had to smile at the look of wonder on his face, but he'd had enough time with her, it was momma's turn. "Give her here." It was an order, not a suggestion. Knowing that, Draco reluctantly handed his new baby over to her mother, but not before placing a kiss on each hand and foot, not to mention one on her smooth, cute tummy.

As her daughter was placed in her arms, Hermione felt a connection, one that seemed to fill her heart in a place she didn't even know was empty. "She's gorgeous."

Draco grinned. "She's a Malfoy, did you expect anything different. Besides, look at who she had as a mother, drop dead gorgeous is what she is. Never met a more beautiful woman."

"Oh really, have I met this woman that's stolen my man's heart?"

Draco grinned. "Yeah, I think you know Ginny. Potter's a lucky guy."

Hermione swatted him across his chest as she laughted. He grabbed her hand and grinned, giving it a kiss. "I'm serious you know, you are, without a doubt, the most beautiful, sexy woman I've ever met."

Hermione looked doubtful. "Really, even with all this?" she went to grab the fat that was bound to be around her stomach, but came up empty. Looking over her daughter, she stared at her stomach confused. "It's gone? Where'd it go?"

Draco smiled and placed a kiss on her brow. "It's magic, remember?"

Hermione nodded. "Well then, that's nice isn't it?"

"Very." He leaned in to kiss her, but a cough from the door inturrupted the two of them. Both of them turned to the door to see Remus standing in the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm here to check on the baby." He entered the room and headed towards them.

Hermione blushed a little and smiled at the werewolf. "Of course, here she is." She held her out to him.

Smiling, Remus took her. Walking over to a station that was set up, he laid her down on the surface. Pulling out his wand, he started muttering incantations that only he could here. Both Hermione and Draco watched him like a hawk. Nodding in satisfaction, Remus picked her up and adjusted the blanket. Then he expertly wrapped her up. Looking at the two proud parents, he asked, "May I?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. Remus looked down at her with a looked of happiness mixed with longing. Hermione picked up on this immediately.

"What is it Remus?"

The older man gave her a sad smile that broke her heart. "I've always wanted children. I grew up as an only child and it was so lonely, especially after I became a werewolf. I'd had a twin, but, when the wolf came, well, I suppose you can put the pieces together."

"What was his name?"

Remus smiled. "Romulus, cliched I guess, but, it made sense, in a way."

"Why can't you have children?" Draco was curious.

Remus' smile became tight. "The ministry had a law against werewolves reproducing."

Hermione's brow furrowed. "But, I thought that they rewrote the law?"

Remus looked at the baby in his arms as he spoke. "They did, but by now I'm too old to be a parent. And besides, I'm gaining a whole new family, what more can I ask for?"

Hermione shared a look with Draco. "I guess, but you're not to old, at least not yet."

Remus sighed and walked over to the bed. "Don't argue with an old man. On a more happier note, you're daughter is perfectly healthy, not a thing wrong. I already copied her foot prints and filled out the birth cirtificate, I just need to fill in her name." He handed baby Malfoy back to her mother.

Again, the new parents shared a look, they still had no idea what to call their daughter. Seeing this, Remus smiled. "Not to worry, I understand, it takes time to figure out a name. Why don't I leave you two alone. But, I must warn you, the others, while asleep now, will be breaking down the door to see you later."

Draco smiled, while Hermione still looked a little distressed at Remus' story. When the werewolf was at the door, she called out to him. "Remus, if you had a daughter, what would you have named her?"

Remus paused, but didn't turn around. "Victoria, after my mother." Then he left the room.

Hermione looked down at the baby in her arms. "Victoria, I like it."

Draco smiled. "So do I. Victoria Seraphina Lillian Malfoy."

Hermione looked up at Draco and her eyes sparkled. "Perfect." She looked down to the baby. "What do you think? Are you a Victoria?"

In her sleep, their daughter smiled. Hermione leaned into Draco. He kissed her temple. "My daughter, Victoria."'

Hermione grinned. "Our daughter."

He smiled. "Right. I like the sound of that, our daughter."

"It does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"I don't know about any rings, but it does sound good."

Hermione just laughed, content with her family.

A/N: I know, i know, you want the house point totals, but, right now, be glad you even got an update. I'm sorry, but i'll include them in the next chapter, i promise. Huggles and Snuggle

Completed Aug. 3, 2004


	40. Meeting Malfoy

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

Chapter 40: Meeting Malfoy

By jessebelle

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed. I know it took a little longer to update, but I had to go from VA to NY to home to Chicago to LaCrosse to school. Plus, since school started, I've been having to write this by hand and then type it, and with homework my computer time is more limited then before, but, I've finally managed to finish this, or this chapter anyway. Just to let everyone know, this story is four chapters from being halfway done, so we still have a lot to go. And, recently I had my 16 birthday, I tried to update sooner, but I had gotten a surprise party from my friends. So, yeah, I've been a bit busy, plus, I desperately needed to update one of my other stories.

Now this chapter is dedicated to everyone effected by 9/11. All the lives lost, the lives changed, and everyone else that suffered on this horrible day. I remember being in school and not knowing what was happening until I got a glimpse of a TV. I'm curious though, where were all of you? So, I'll give extra points for everyone who tells me their stories of what happened and how they reacted. May everyone who was effected be blessed by the goddess.

On a more cheerful note I'll stop rambling and give you what you what for now.

Cheers, jessebelle

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was the morning of January 2. There was a crowd outside of Severus' bedroom door, but Severus was waiting impatiently with Molly, Narcissa, and Ginny Weasley; who was ready to pound the door down, brainstorming ways to speed up the process so they could see those inside of the bedroom. Everyone else, while anxious to see them, waited further back from the door.

Inside of the bedroom, Hermione and Draco were asleep on the bed. The new addition to their family, Victoria Malfoy, lay in her mother's arms sleeping, but not for long. It had been Ginny's idea to start knocking, not loud mind you, but loud enough to wake a newborn. And, sure enough, after a while of this, baby Malfoy opened her blue eyes, saw her parents sleeping, and began to cry.

…and cry, and cry and cry. Outside the door, the schemers cheered. Narcissa grabbed Severus and squealed, "That's our granddaughter." Molly had a face splitting grin on her face, hugging Remus, and Ginny began to cry. Harry jumped to her side. "What's the matter?"

Ginny gave a watery smile. "Nothing, it's just so wonderful."

In the back, Ron snorted and Cordelia promptly hit him in the arm. Anyanka, in her mother's arms, also his him and exclaimed, "Bad daddy, bad dad, bad dad, bad dad." She continued happily in her babble. Ron's ears turned red and everyone chuckled, even Ginny. Then she went back to listening to the baby's cries happily.

In the bedroom, however, Hermione and Draco weren't so pleased to find out that their daughter definitely wasn't lacking in the lungs department.

"Wheresthefire?" Draco sat straight up in bed and looked around in confusion, apparently forgetting he was a proud father. Hermione, having been conscious of the life in her hands, woke up with just some disgruntles seeing how, after giving birth and using all of that magic, was tired. But, after a little reluctance, she opened her eyes and looked down to her daughter. Draco finally woke up enough and looked down to see a baby in Hermione's arms.

After a few seconds, Draco winced and covered his ears. "Where's the off button?"

Hermione, while wishing there was one, hid her hopes and gave Draco a look. "There isn't one."

Draco looked a little worried. "Then how can we shut her up?" Just as Hermione started to glare, he finished his question. "I mean, all this yelling can't be good for her." He watched relieved as Hermione's stern features softened.

"You're so sweet. Now, let's try something." She sat up and adjusted Victoria in her arms and started to rock. As she rocked, Draco moved closer and started to whisper soothing words to their daughter, but Victoria wasn't just crying because she'd been disturbed, no, she had other problems.

After five minutes of this, it became apparent that Victoria was not going to quiet down. Outside, the enthusiasm had slowly evaporated and Ginny had become worried. "Uh oh, something's wrong, she hasn't stopped crying."

Molly and Narcissa both had similar thoughts, but they were more worried about how the new parents were going to handle a crying newborn when it was obvious they'd never handled a baby, except for Anya. All three women went to knock and all three had their hands caught by Severus and Remus. Simultaneously they turned to glare at the men. But Severus shook his head. "No, leave them be."

Ginny argued back. "But the baby's still crying and it's been a while and they probably don't know what to do."

Remus smiled at his future step-daughter and his fiancé, both of whom he had a hold of. "That's right, they probably don't know, but their here to learn and so they have to figure it out on their own. There's not a manual on taking care of children.

Severus gave a wry grin as he let go of Narcissa's hand. "Believe me, if there were Hermione would have it memorized. But, she's a sensible girl, we'll just wait.

…at least for a while."

00

Draco was beginning to panic. He'd stopped trying to soothe her when it became obvious her daddy's voice wasn't helping. Hermione continued rocking the baby as she thought. Then it was like a light bulb went off in her head. Carefully, yet forcefully she handed Draco Victoria and hopped out of the bed.

Draco froze, his daughter crying in his arms as he awkwardly held her. "Uh, shhhh. Its okay, baby, don't cry. Uh, daddy's here?" His face looked pained and in a way, he was. He didn't know why, but just like with Hermione, as his daughter cried, clearly upset, it hurt inside of him. He was still really nervous as he called to Hermione. "Uh, Honey, how long are you going to be?"

Hermione was in the corner grabbing a diaper. Turning around she watched as Draco got out of bed with Victoria. She noted his uncomfortable stance as he held their crying daughter. Making a quick decision, she threw the diaper on the bed. "Change her. I'm feeling a bit sore." She faked a wince. Draco was at her side in an instant.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Victoria was in his left arm, still screaming, and he other had a hold of her as he helped her to the bed. Hermione went along as he brought her to the bed. Inside she felt like the queen of the world and she was thrilled that even after she'd had Victoria, he still loved her like before. It had been a worry for her that once she'd given him a child, his feelings would change. But as he carefully tucked her in while handling their daughter like an expert, her worries were put to rest. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "Now, how do I calm her down?"

Hermione gave a happy, tired smile. "I'm pretty sure she needs a diaper change, and she's probably hungry."

Draco's eyes widened and a look of fear overcame his face. He looked down at his crying daughter, Hermione, and back to Victoria.

Hermione smiled. "You're going to have to do it sometime."

Resigned to his fate, Draco nodded at her like a soldier going to battle. He walked over to the edge of the bed and grabbed the diaper wearily. He turned to his crying daughter. "I hope that when you're older you'll realize all I've done for you." Victoria screamed in response.

"What's happening?" Ginny, Ron, and the twins all had their ears against the door listening to the ativities inside. Harry was sitting in a chair bouncing Anyanka on his knee. He was curious, but he obviously didn't possess the Weasley curiosity.

Their eyes went wide. "Malfoy's going to change a diaper."

Over where she was talking with her friends, Narcissa gave a loud gasp. She rushed over to the door and pushed the twins out of the way. "Move; I have to hear this." Her ears were now pushed against the door.

Fred and George shared a look and George pulled out a long, flesh colored strip. They placed it along the door jam.

"What's that?" Cordelia asked from her spot next to Harry.

"The new Extendible Ears."

"Now made so that it amplifies the sound from within to a group of people."

"Except we're still working on it."

"So we'll only hear bits and pieces."

"Of Draco's first diaper changing."

They could now hear Draco as he questioned Hermione about how to change the baby.

"Um, Hermione, how do I change a diaper?"

"I'm supposed to do WHAT!!!!!"

"This diaper won't come off."

"Stop pulling it down, it's not lie pants; you need to undo the tabs."

"Draco, open your eyes!!"

"But she's a girl."

"She's a baby!!!"

"Ewww, she's peeing on me!!!!!!!!!" A high pitched baby giggle followed, she had finally stopped crying. In the room, Draco looked down with a sour face. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" Both Hermione and Victoria's giggles could be heard.

Everyone in Severus, Remus, and Sirius' living room turned to each other and laughed. Narcissa grinned widely. "Now he knows how I felt."

"And us; don't forget us." Sirius had satisfaction in his voice.

They went back to listening.

"Eyes open Draco!!"

"But it's disgusting!!"

"Open!!!"

"Get it off me!! Get it off me!!!"

"I can't believe you're stuck to the tabs."

"Draco, it's on backwards."

"UHG, This is infuriating!! It's madness, absolute madness!! Why won't it go on?"

"Draco, drop the tape!"

"But she needs it, the diaper won't stay on!"

"Draco, so help me if you tape that diaper to our daughter!!!"

"…."

"DRACO!"

Finally they could stand it no more. Without warning, Narcissa, Molly, Ginny, Cordelia, and Serena marched into the room. "Drop the tape and put your hands up. Step away from the baby, nice and easy, and keep those hands where I can see them." Narcissa ordered to her soon with no room for arguments. Draco did as told without a second thought.

"Wow, you have to teach me that." Hermione piped up from the bed watching as the other women correctly applied a diaper to her daughter's bottom. She was amazed at the powers of her 'mother-in-law."

Narcissa turned and smiled. "Don't worry; it's not that hard, you'll pick it up soon. Now hand over my granddaughter." She squealed happily and rushed over to where Victoria lay.

Everyone else, the males and Anya, filed in the room at a much slower pace. Ron, Harry, and Severus went to Hermione's side. Rona and Harry plopped on the bed and Severus went over and sat in his chair.

"So how are you feeling?" Severus looked at his niece I concern.

She smiled. "I'm perfectly fine, I just wanted Draco to changer her diaper so that he'd become more relaxed with her." At the reminder of Draco's diaper escapades, Ron and Harry began to laugh and Severus cracked a smiled. "Ah, yes, Mr. Malfoy's comments were truly entertaining.

Hermione's eye widened. "You mean you heard all that?"

Ron grinned. "Most of it anyway. So, my new niece peed on him? I think I have a favorite." Harry snickered. Hermione rolled her eye but she couldn't suppress the smile that broke out on her face.

"Oh, she's so cute?"

"I can't believe I'm a grandmother."

"Harry, I want one!"

On the bed, Harry snorted. "Wait a week or two and then tell me how you feel."

Ginny pouted. "Fine then, I will." The adults shared a knowing look.

In the corner, Draco whimpered. Everyone turned to see him standing there frozen, his hands still in the air. They chuckled. Narcissa looked up from her granddaughter. "All right, you can move."

"Draco's arms dropped and he gave a sarcastic smile. "Thank you mother." He walked over to her and held his hands out to take the baby.

Narcissa made a face and turned away. "No."

Draco rolled his eyes and walked around to face her again. "Hand her over."

"No." He couldn't believe his mother was acting so childish. "Mother, hand me my daughter."

"But-"

Draco reached out and took his daughter from his mother. "You can have her back later." He walked over to the bed and handed her to Hermione. Then he plopped down on the bed in between Ron and Hermione. He nodded at his 'wife." She grinned and made sure her eyes were connected with Remus'. "Everyone, we'd like to introduce you to our daughter, Victoria Seraphina Lillian Malfoy."

House Points.

(Yes, I'm still doing these, I just got a little off track with the other chapters. But, here are the latest standings.)

Slytherin: 1155

Hufflepuff: 930

Gryffindor: 915

Ravenclaw: 705

All I have to say is Wow. Slytherins still in the lead, Gryffindor catching up to Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw inching it's way up. I'd like to let everyone know that it would definitely make things a lot more interesting if you played this game to. All you have to do is state you house (that you want to be in, it doesn't even always have to be the same) in EVERY review. And if you don't know which house you want be in, just put in the word SORTED or SORT ME. Easy, right. Anyway, glad to hear from everyone and I once again thank everyone for reviewing, they definitely make my day.

Huggles and snuggles,

jessebelle


	41. The Godfather

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

Chapter 41: The Godfather

By jessebelle

A/N: Yay, I didn't wait a month to update, but I did take a while. Sorry, it was homecoming here in Port Edwards and I'm in student council, and a sophomore, so, I had to help out a lot. I got the Spirit Stick though, so, yay me! I did figure out my updating schedule though, so, expect one of these either once a week or one every other week, I hope anyway. So, yeah, hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter and I'll try to make this one as good.

Thanks for all of your reviews

And one more thing, I'm looking for someone/people to translate my stories into other languages. Anybody willing? E-mail me if you are. My e-mail address is I hope someone's up to the task.

I want to thank everyone that shared their stories of 9/11, reading each one meant a lot and I'm touched. One of the people that died in the Pentagon, Don Johnson was from my small town, Port Edwards. Recently, my step father, the cub master of the Cub Scouts, organized a planting of the tree in his honor. I got to meet the Johnson family and they shared two flags I'd never seen before that they'd received, the Freedom Flag, and the 9/11 flag. I cried, it was all so touching and I'm very thankful I wasn't directly affected by the attacks, but my heart goes out to everyone who was. Once again, thanks for giving me a little insight into all of my readers lives, it's great hearing from all of you.

Huggles and snuggles,

jessebelle

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A balloon of happiness inflated Remus' heart as he took in what Hermione has said. Everyone else was oblivious to his feelings, except Molly, who slipped her hand in his. He smiled letting his inward emotions show to the lucky couple. "It's a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl." He nodded at Draco as everyone started to gather around them.

"She's gorgeous Mione, Draco." Ron and Harry were at Hermione's side. All former animosity was forgotten at the sight of the newborn. Both boys grinned at Draco, who smiled proudly.

"Thanks Ron."

"It's the truth." The two former feuding family members shared a look.

"Wow. I mean, it's kinda putting everything in perspective. We're all practically adults. I mean, even though it's just a project, it could be us in a year. Hermione and Draco are married with an infant, who's adorable by the way, Ron and Cordelia have a beautiful toddler," At the mention of her, Anyanka made her way to her daddy, who picked her up and beamed at her. Harry smiled at them and reached for Ginny, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her close. She smiled. "And Ginny and I are married and expecting a kid. It's just like our parents." At everyone's look he sheepishly grinned. "Well, sorta. I'm just saying, we're all grown up now, or at least we will be." He placed a kiss on Ginny's furrowed brow. She was thinking about what he'd said.

"Wow Pott- I mean Harry, I don't think I've ever heard you say so much. You almost sounded, smart." Everyone else nodded their agreement.

"So, which one of these lugs did you pick as godfather?"

Hermione and Draco's eyes widened. It was clear the idea of godparents hadn't crossed their minds. And, there was a slight problem. Ron had named Hermione and Harry Anyanka's godparents. Harry and Ginny had both decided that Hermione and Ron would be their child's godparents. But, which one of her best friends would be Victoria's godfather?

With their eyes it was agreed Ginny would be godmother, that was a no-brainer. But would the godfather be Ron or Harry? In the end, it was Victoria herself who picked.

While the couple debated, Harry reached over to take Victoria. "Hi there sweetheart, I'm uncle Harry, and this is your aunt Ginny." As soon as he had picked her up, Victoria started screaming her head off.

Startled, Harry nearly dropped her. Ron then took her from him. "Come on Harry, she's not a doll. You have to have the right touch to handle a newborn. That's right sweetie, isn't it? Yes, I'm your uncle Ron. And you and your cousin Anya are going to be the best of friends, isn't that right?" He became frustrated when she didn't stop crying and didn't prove his point.

Then Harry went and took her again. "Hey, I can take care of her. Shh, it's okay baby."

"Harry, you're not a parent." Ron went to grab her.

"Yet! Keep away!"

Draco and Hermione, along with everyone else watched horrified as the newborn cried while her potential godfathers fought over her. Then Remus stepped in.

"That's enough! That's not a broom or a toy you can fight over. That's a newborn baby girl, your friends baby girl. Hand her over!" Ashamed, Harry and Ron carefully handed the still screaming newborn over to Remus. As soon as the werewolf had her cradled in his arms, her cries turned to whimpers, and her whimpers turned to silence as she stared at Remus completely content.

A look passed between Hermione and Draco. Both nodded with smiles, it was clear who Victoria's godfather would be, the same man who'd inadvertently given Victoria her name. "We know who her godfather is going to be, if he accepts that is."

Everyone turned to look at the couple. Hermione smiled and reached for Draco's hand. "Remus, we were wondering if you'd be Victoria's godfather?"

Remus was shocked, but the happiness of being asked made his face lit up.

"What about us? We're your best friends?"

Hermione turned to Ron and Harry. "Harry, you're Anyanka's godfather, and Ron, you're going to be the godfather of Harry and Ginny's child. Now, I can't pick between you, but, it seems to me Victoria chose whom she wanted. Don't worry, you both can be godfathers to any other children we might have. Right Draco?"

The blonde turned to Hermione at the sound of his name. "Huh? Oh, sure, yeah. Weasley and Potter will be my kids' godparents. That's just, strange."

Everyone laughed. Hermione turned to Remus with wide eyes. "So, will you?"

Remus smiled. "I'd be delighted to Hermione, Draco." He looked down to the baby in his arms. Molly wrapped an arm around him.

"Well, I can still be Uncle Harry, right?"

Hermione laughed. "Of course you can."

"Then can I have another shot at holding her?" He looked more to Remus for permission. The werewolf smiled. "Yes, just be careful, and support her head."

Slowly Harry took Victoria. He had the biggest smile on his face. With his other arm he pulled Ginny to him. It was Sirius that made the first comment. "Merlin, they look just like Lily and James with baby Harry."

It was evident Harry was thrilled to hear this, he grinned proudly. "Let me get a picture of you. You and Ginny are exactly like your parents, it's like having them back again." Serena, who'd been taking pictures of everything, snapped a few photos of Ginny and Harry. Harry beamed.

"It's creepy, the similarities between Lily and Ginny, and Harry and James. It must be in the blood for the Potters to marry red heads." Severus observed.

"No, Sev, James' mother was a brunette, and his father was a blond. But your right, my Ginny looks a lot like Lily." Molly said as she observed her daughter and 'son-in-law' as they held little Victoria, who, with her dark hair looked a little like baby Harry had. No one seemed to notice that with each comment Ginny's smile became more and more fake and that the happiness in her eyes started to be replaced with doubt.

"So, when do I get my room back?" Severus piped up as he took Victoria from Harry. "As much as I love you Hermione, and as much as I plan to spoil my new grand-daug-niece, I'm rather fond of my bed."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh Uncle Severus, I'm so sorry. I just lost track of time and with Victoria and-"

Severus smiled. "I understand completely, I just wanted to see if maybe you'd like us to help move you and Victoria back in your own apartment." Hermione smiled sheepishly.

"That'd be great, thanks." Draco smiled at his potion's professor.

Severus nodded and turned to Harry. "May I hold her?"

Harry nodded. "Oh, yeah. Sure." Carefully he handed Victoria to Severus. Everyone watched to see how the usually snarky man would act with a baby.

Severus held Victoria up to his face. As if knowing just who it was, Victoria opened her eyes and looked up into the eyes of her uncle. It was like a staring contest, neither willing to blink and both measuring up each other. Then, Victoria smiled, and Severus echoed it. Slowly he placed a kiss atop her head. "That's my girl. I'm going to teach you all about potions and you're going to be the smartest witch ever to go to Hogwarts."

Everyone smiled. "What was that?" Ron's voice was high pitched and suspicious.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Do not worry Mr. Weasley, no harm will come to Victoria if I have anything to say about it, we were merely sizing each other up."

"But, she's just a baby!"

The elder man sighed. "I did the same with you and everyone else. Just think of it as, a, a Snape thing."

Ron opened his mouth again, but Hermione cut him off. "Don't worry about it Ron." The red head shut his mouth.

"Oy, we've been here as long as everyone else; let us see her!" Both Fred and George finally moved up to the bed and looked appraisingly at both Hermione and Draco. Then, George walked up to Severus and held out his arms.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Alright, but if I sense any mischief, your great-great-great grandchildren will still be freshly feeling the horror of the detention you'll be put through."

Fred rolled his eyes as his twin carefully took Victoria from their former potions master. "Yeah, yeah, we're not in school, you can't give us detention."

Severus cocked an eyebrow and looked amused and dangerous at the twins. "Oh, really?"

The twins gulped simultaneously. "Be careful!" George nodded and walked over to Fred like he was carrying the Holy Grail, or, in the wizarding world, the staff of Merlin. When he reached his twin, both gazed down suspiciously at Victoria. Then they began to inspect her.

"Hmmm, she has potential."

"Right my twin, it's possible she and our niece could be up to the task."

"Right you are."

"What are you doing?" Draco was speaking for everyone as he suspiciously watched the two pranksters handle his daughter.

Fred and George both looked up and grinned. "Why, we're inspecting her of course."

"She has the prankster feel-"

"She and Anyanka can carry on our legacy."

"I mean, she's pretty much family-"

"Considering Hermione is pretty much all Weasley except for the hair and the blood."

"But, you know, it's strange, a Weasley and a Malfoy-"

"Being in love and having a kid."

"I know, who woulda thunk it, Fred-"

"Certainly not me, George."

Victoria smiled at her two, new, funny uncles.

"See, she agrees."

"I dunno George, it could be gas."

"Well, whether or not it's gas or humor, she has the prankster smile."

"I agree, now all we have to do is make sure Ginny and Harry's kid is up to the task and there'll be a whole knew generation of mischief makers."

"Absolutely NOT!!!" Hermione was on the bed, a look of pure horror in her eyes. "You will not be corrupting my daughter! Right Draco?"

The blond didn't look horrified at all; he kinda liked the idea of his daughter being a bit of a prankster. He thought the twins were hilarious, but one look at his 'wife's' face and he masked his amusement. "Right Draco?" Hermione's voice sounded sharp.

"Oh, of course! Absolutely not." Hermione nodded in satisfaction not hearing the tone of Draco's voice.

Everyone masked their amusement. A look passed between Fred and George and they quickly handed Victoria over to their sister who was standing next to them. She looked surprised as the baby was suddenly in her arms.

"Oh, hi baby." She sensed something in her god daughter and began to rock her gently. "Shh, it's okay." And with her maternal instincts running high, she rocked Victoria to sleep. She was partially in her own little world, but it didn't stop her from hearing a few of the adults.

"Wow, she's so good with the baby, just like she was with Anyanka, she has the same touch as Lily."

"She's a dead ringer for Lils."

"Merlin."

When Victoria was asleep, Ginny looked up to Hermione and Draco. "Here, she's asleep. It should make moving you guys out of here a lot easier. Um, I'm going to go take a nap. I feel exhausted. Bye everybody." She gave a fake smile to her family and friends and left after giving Victoria a kiss and handing her over to Hermione. Then she left.

"Ginny's right everyone. Why don't we start moving the happy family? I want my room back." Laughter and smiles were Severus' response.

A/N: There you go everybody. Done with this chapter. In this chapter I think I could have done better, but I wanted to get this one out for you all. So, I hope you enjoy it. Toodles!

House Points:

Slytherin: 1295

Gryffindor: 1045

Hufflepuff: 970

Ravenclaw: 825

Wow, Ravenclaw is catching up and Gryffindor is now in second place While Slytherin is in the lead. Keep it up guys, keep it up!

Completed on October 5, 2004


	42. 4 AM Feedings

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

Chapter 42: 4 AM Feedings

By jessebelle

Author's Note: I'm not going to give you any excuses. I'll just leave it to the fact that Murphy's Law struck me hard and hasn't stopped hitting. Everything that can go wrong has and is going wrong. Only, I've decided you've waited long enough and so here I am, updating. I also lied; I'm going to give you one excuse for my lack of updating. I had this chapter written and ready to be posted. Went to post it and low and behold, wasn't working at the time. So, I waited, and my disk broke. I lost everything including this chapter. So, I'm rewriting it, I only hope this version is as good as the first. I also have some exciting news. I'm in a Parent/Child class, and, yay for me, we get the crying baby dolls. I've already had the kid twice, I just couldn't give him up, and his name is Lex by the way. I got some first hand experience of this kind of project and I know how hard it was to give him up. Oh well, at least my writing will be from experience, especially this chapter. So, sorry about the wait, but deal with it and enjoy.

Another A/N: I wasn't kidding about Murphy's Law, as soon as I finished writing the author's note; I got off the computer to help my mom out. I made dinner, right? Well, I burnt my entire right hand on the stove. So, once again I'm going to try and write. Hopefully nothing will go wrong. (Knock on wood… Oh yes, I'd very much like to knock on Oliver? Think he'll let me ride his broomstick? Grins)

January 10, 2005

The last A/N, I promise: Would somebody PLEASE kill Murphy? I mean, this is ridiculous. I wrote more and planned out the chapter, right? Then I got sick again. Grr. Arg. Then it was Christmas break. Thought I'd get some time to **_finally_** finish this chapter. Nope, we got out on the 23rd, and it was BAM, Christmas. My little brother got the first Harry Potter game for his birthday and my best friend got me the first and the second games for the computer. I'm sorry to say, I've actually gotten addicted to the games and I wouldn't have updated even if I could. You see, my disk malfunctioned and I had to perform this meraculus recovery, then I lost the new disk it was on b/c I couldn't remember what it looked like. Then school started again, my mom got sick and she's in the hospital as we speak and low and behold, I'm sick, AGAIN. But, I'll quit ranting and I'll write what I can b/c I'm going through a little writers block. But, you'll have this chapter ASAP, if someone kills Murphy.

Febuary 14, 2005

No one killed Murphy. Soon after writing above AN, I lost my disk. Just found it, will post soon.

Huggles and Snuggles,

jessebelle

* * *

With a groan, Draco fell on the bed in his and Hermione's bedroom. Under the covers, Hermione grinned where she lay, reading. "Is she asleep?" Another groan was her response. Sympathetically, Hermione reached out and padded her 'husband's' back. "Aww, poor baby."

Draco raised his head and gave her a pathetic look. "Poor baby is right. I don't know how someone that little can make that much noise, that much poop, and drink so much."

"It's what they do."

'Hmph'. Draco walked over and pulled of his shirt that was covered in his daughter's spit up. "Ugh. I'll be in the shower." He walked into their adjoining bathroom, stopping to give Hermione a kiss. She plugged her nose.

"You stink, kiss me later."

"Malfoy's don't stink." He let a bit of his snobby upbringing show through.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow, looking like her uncle. "Yah huh, and that's why you kept yelling about our daughter, a Malfoy, having a stinky diaper?"

Draco stuck up his nose. "It was her diaper that stank, not her."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Right, as long as you believe it. Go shower, stinky man."

Acting like the aristocrat that he was raised as, Draco sauntered into the bathroom, his nose high in the air. The door closed and a whisper could be heard. "Yuck, I really do stink."

Hermione grinned. "I heard that!" She yelled. A muffled curse was her answer. She laughed and returned to her book.

15 minutes later, a clean Draco exited the bathroom in nothing but his boxer shorts, his hair still wet. (YUM!) Peeking over the top of her book, Hermione grinned. Draco didn't notice her appreciative stare as he made his way across the room. Nor did he see the predatory gleam in her eye as he climbed into bed. It was only once he was in bed and turned over to say goodnight that he saw she'd put her book down and was ready to pounce.

"Hermione?"

She looked into his eyes. "Yes."

"Are you okay?"

"I will be. Now shut up and kiss me." He didn't need telling twice.

Hermione and Draco were heavily involved in a good snog when it happened. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Draco" kiss "The baby" kiss.

Draco paused for a second. "What about her?" He leaned in again.

Hermione pushed him away. "She's awake."

"I can hear that."

He received a smack. "No, go take care of Victoria."

Pouting he pulled away. "But-"

"No buts."

"You started it!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Draco!"

"Fine."

"How was she?" Hermione looked up as her boyfriend stepped in the room.

Draco grunted and climbed into bed. "She's fine." He moved closer. "Now where were we?"

Hermione held up her book. "I'm not in the mood."

Draco could only stare in disbelief. "That's it, I'm going to bed."

"Good night!"

Draco huffed.

* * *

Draco was in nirvana. He was outside of a house he knew was his and Hermione's home. As he entered the house, home from work, he heard a high pitched cry that made his heart swell. "Daddy" A storm of blond, red, and brown hair came at him with a vengeance and suddenly his arms were full of a grinning blond girl. He grinned at her, knowing in his heart who they were. "How are my girls" He smiled at the blond in his arms and the three girls attached to his waist. He looked up at a small laugh and watched as his wife came into view. His heart nearly stopped at the sight of her. She was…wow.

Hermione smiled at the sight of her husband and her babies and leaned against the wall to watch the daily ritual. Her hair was a mess, she looked exhausted, her belly was bulging, and a dish towel was her only accessory, but to Draco she was the most beautiful sight in the world. He smiled warmly at her and they stared into each other's eyes.

A tug on his robe broke his gaze. He looked down at a little angel, His little red-haired angel, where ever the red hair came from. "Daddy, today mummy tooked us to see Hagwid. I roaded a hippagwiff."

His eyes widened in fear and alarm. Two identical giggles made him snap out of his vision of his flashback to third year, the incident with that monster in CoMC. He looked down to his legs to see two nearly identical girls, one attached to each leg. He couldn't hold out his smile as he saw their features, they were the perfect mix of him and Hermione. Their facial features were identical, but their coloring was different. The one on his left leg had a head of brown curls, warm skin, and freckles spotted her face, but her eye were an ice blue, His eyes. The other girl had very pale skin and the trade mark Malfoy hair: long, platinum blond. Currently it was in two pigtails tied with pink ribbon. Her eyes were honey brown, her mother's eyes, Hermione's eyes.

They giggled. "Mummy tolded us all 'bout hippogwiffs" said the one on the left.

The one on the right smirked at him, Smirked at Him! And with His smirk. "An' alls 'bout buckbeak, daddy." All four girls giggled at his face, which became, if possible, even paler. He felt the shake of laughter from the girl in his arms. He studied her face. "You think that's funny, do you?" She just nodded and giggled. "I'll show you funny." He scooped her down to the floor and started tickling her sides. He felt the twins and his angel try and help there sister. So, with a war cry, he began to tickle them too. Childish giggles filled the air along with the cries of "Daddy!" He also heard some gentle laughter from Hermione. He released his girls and gathered all four of them in his arms and began to whisper and point at his lovely wife. Seeing the look on his face, Hermione began to back away. "No, don't you dare."

Draco grinned. "Get her!" The four girls giggled themselves silly as they launched themselves at their mummy. Draco followed with an evil grin. "Tickle, tickle!"

Hermione laughed as her sides were attacked by little hands. She saw the look in Draco's eyes. "No! Draco, stop it! Draco! DRACO!"

"Draco!" With a start Draco Malfoy sat straight up and bed, panting and grinning. He looked around furiously, wondering where he was. He saw his wife looking at him from the bed, tiredness and exasperation clear in her features. "Draco, why didn't you wake up? The Victoria's awake and crying!"

Ah, he heard it now; the loud wails coming over from the baby monitor and from down the hall. "WAAAAAAAAAA, Waaaaaaaaa!" His smile melted when he realized it had all been a dream. With a shake of his head, he got out of bed (Hey, that rhymes) and began to walk to the nursery. Hermione stared after him, a bit of worry in her features.

"WAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Sweeping into the nursery, he spotted the crying baby in her basinet. "Shhh, it's okay, I'm here." He walked over to the side of the crib and scooped the crying bundle into his arms. Her face was scrunched and tears ran down her cheeks. His heart broke at the sight. "Oh, its okay baby, I got yah." He walked around the room, patting her back and talking to her quietly. She began to quiet down in his arms. As her crying stopped, he walked over to the rocking chair that had been put there for Hermione. It seems he'd get more use out of it then she would. The moonlight shown through from the window, much like it had the first night they'd come here. He sat down and adjusted Victoria in his arms so he could see her. The foot stool was in place and he rested her between his legs, safely, so his arms were semi free. He wiped away her glistening tears and then slowly she opened her eyes, and the eyes that stared back at him were the bluest he'd ever seen. They were familiar, and like a light bulb clicked on in his head, he remembered the blond girl from his dream, those eyes, they were his daughter's eyes, Victoria's eyes. He couldn't help it, a tear of happiness dropped from his eye as he stared in wonder at his daughter.

"Hello princess, Daddy's here. You don't ever have to worry again, cause I'm going to take the best care of you." He watched as she yawned and his heart soared. "That's right baby, you go to sleep, Daddy will look out for you." Her eyes slowly drooped. He then picked her up and brought her to his chest and began to rock. Then, he began to hum, what, he didn't know, but it was familiar and it comforted both him and Victoria.

In her bedroom, Hermione listened over the baby monitor with tears in her eyes. She taw truly proud to be with this man, who even though he had a rough beginning, had turned his life around. With a smile on her face, she fell asleep, listening to her husband hum.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up and turned over to see…. an empty bed. With a puzzled expression, she climbed out of bed and tugged on her robe. Where was Draco? And why was everything so quiet? She padded down the hallway into the nursery. And that's when she saw them. Draco was lying in the rocking chair asleep, their daughter in his arms. With a grin, Hermione ran over to the changing table and grabbed the emergency camera they kept in there. It was to record any moments that they deemed picture worthy so they wouldn't forget any milestones of Victoria. Turning on the flash, she spun around and went over to the pair to get the perfect angle. With a grin, she pushed the button.

click flash

She peered over the camera waiting for their yells or cries at being woken up. She opened one eye, then the other, and breathed a sigh of relief. Neither her husband, nor daughter had woken up. After putting the camera away, she turned around and walked over to the pair. Placing a kiss on her 'husband's' brow, she moved his hands that were clutching her daughter in a protective hold, and took the baby out of his arms. She brought her daughter to her chest and squeezed, taking in the smell of baby powder and Draco. Then, a hand slipped around her waist.

Hermione jumped and turned around. Draco had opened his eyes and was staring at her with a grin on his face. "Mornin' luv."

Hermione smiled. "Good morning. Sleep well" she asked him with a grin on his face.

He looked up to her and gave her a small glare. "Hardy har har. You give me all night baby duty because you just went through labor and ask if I've slept well" he slowly stood and winced at the creaking of his body and the stiffness in his neck. "Damn, not even twenty and I sound like an old man."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you. I promise tonight and from now on I'll help out. I just wanted to rest." She looked down at Victoria. "not that I got that much of course."

Draco rolled his eyes. "yeah, yeah, because you had to get up every time the baby cried."

Hermione gave him an undignified look. "Hey, every time she woke up I had to wake up to wake you"

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "And you couldn't have just gotten up yourself."

Hermione growled. Draco grinned. "Ohh, feisty"

She couldn't help it, her glare broke. "Oh, shut up and get dressed."

Draco nodded. "fine, be that way." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and kissed Victoria's brow. "Love you girls." And he left the nursery.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked down at her daughter, who was staring at her with the biggest blue eyes. "Oh, awake are we" Victoria cooed in response. Hermione grinned. "Let's get you dressed for the day, then we'll go visit your aunts and uncles and let them fawn all over you."

* * *

In the Slytherin common area, Ron sat amused as he watched his two best friends. Hermione was unconscious on the couch resting against Draco, and Harry was trying to do some of their homework, while trying not to fall asleep on the paper. Every few minutes or so, his eyes would droop, his head would fall, then his neck would snap back up while he tried to convince himself he was awake. The redhead turned and looked at Cordelia, who was currently talking care of Victoria and introducing the babe to Anyanka. So far, the young red head was not impressed.

Feeling his gaze, Cordelia looked up and saw his expression. He pointedly nodded his head toward the two sleeping parents on the couch and the black haired hero at the table. Cordelia sent him a look. "Like you didn't look like that after Anya came?"

Ron grinned. "Yeah, but now she sleeps through the night. And they laughed at us."

Cordy just rolled her eyes, but grinned. She was about to comment, but Anyanka interrupted. "Daddy, where did Victoria come from?"

Cordy's eyes widened, Harry's head snapped up, Draco and Hermione's eyes popped open, and the apartment doors opened and the adults stuck their heads out. Ron gaped like a goldfish. Anya just stared there, tapping her foot impatiently. "Well?"

The tips of Ron's ears reddened. "Um, well, you see-" He looked over at Cordelia for help, but instead spotted Ginny coming down the stairs to join everyone. More specifically, her swollen stomach. "Ahn, Victoria came from Hermione's tummy."

Anyanka nodded. "Oh."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. But Anya wasn't done yet. "Is that why she was so big?"

Hermione's eyes widened and everyone else tried to hide their smiles. She hit her 'husband' in the stomach. But the new mother still addressed her god daughter. "Yes, Anya, that's why my tummy was so big, but it's gone now!"

Anya nodded acceptingly, then toddled over to where Ginny had reached the bottom of the stairs. She looked up to her aunt and poked her stomach. "Auntie Ginny, is there a baby in there?"

Ginny looked up at everyone as they stared at her. She looked back down at her niece and nodded. "Yes, sweetie, there's a baby in there, your cousin."

"Really?"

Ginny smiled. Anya looked a lot like she did when she was younger. "Really."

Then Anyanka's expression changed, and Ginny recognized it, she recognized it really well. It meant trouble. Slowly, the young girl headed back over to her daddy. With a look of 'innocence', she proceeded to ask her question. "Daddy, how did Victoria get in Auntie Mione's tummy"

Once again everyone turned to the red headed family. But this time Ron had wised up. With a grin, he replied. "Go ask your mother."

* * *

"I can't believe she did that." Hermione held Victoria tight to her chest as they walked in their apartment for the night. Everyone had been hogging her daughter and she hadn't a chance to see her, for what it seemed like, all day.

Draco followed in behind her, his hands full with the diaper bag and a grin on his face. "I can. I mean, have you met her parents"

Hermione, with her free hand, swatted at her 'husband'. The baby in her arms giggled. Upon hearing this, Hermione grabbed Draco's arm. "Did you hear that? She giggled"

Draco grinned. "Yeah" Hermione swatted him again. "What was that for"

Hermione pouted, as no laugh had come from their baby. "I wanted her to do it again."

Draco rolled his eyes and dropped off his load on the couch. "So, what should we do for the night"

Hermione smiled. "Well, I figured that we could all stay in and have a family night."

Draco, from the kitchen, came in with drinks and a bottle and smiled. "Sounds good to me. But what are we going to do"

A yawn came from Victoria. Hermione then echoed it, and Draco's yawn followed. With a huge smile on her face, Hermione accepted the bottle and looked up at Draco. "Sleep."

* * *

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" With a start, hermione woke up from her sleep. Turning over to Draco, she started to shake him "Wake up, Victoria's awake"

Draco rolled over and glared. "That means go take care of her. I'm not on baby duty tonight, you are." He rolled back over.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"But I don't know what to do"

Rolling his eyes, Draco turned. "And you suppose I do? Just follow your instincts. She probably just wants to be held anyway."

Biting her lip, Hermione nodded and got up from bed. She padded down the hallway and found Victoria, crying her heart out. Her motherly instincts took over as she reached down into the crib and pulled her baby out. "Shush, its okay, mommy's here." She wiped away Victoria's tears and brought her over to the changing table. Victoria quieted down, but it was clear by her face she still felt uncomfortable. While changing her diaper, Hermione began to talk quietly. "Shhh, it's okay baby, we're just getting you cleaned up." She smiled as she moved her fingers over her daughter's smooth, flawless skin. It was so soft and perfect. She brought her tiny feet and kissed them, getting a giggle from her daughter. She looked up and caught the smile on her daughter's face, it was so cute.

Picking her up from the changing table, she cradled her in her arms as she walked to the kitchen. Flipping on a light, she let her eyes adjust before making a bottle. Walking back to the room, she sat down in the rocker and fed her daughter under the moonlight while gently putting her to sleep. Then she sat and just listened, listened to her daughter's even breaths. It was the most relaxing thing in the world. When her eyes caught the time, she finally stood and slowly deposited Victoria into her basinet. One last glance to make sure she was okay and she left the nursery. It was time for bed.

* * *

It wasn't until two nights later that Draco had had enough. He and Hermione had switched off on baby duty, but it was soon revealed that working together was the best thing. But that wasn't what tired him so, no, it was walking back and forth between the nursery and their bedroom each night, a couple of times every night that tired him off. So it was with great surprise that Hermione looked over that night to see her 'husband' carrying in their daughter's basinet at four in the morning, right after depositing their daughter on their bed.

"What on Merlin's beard are you doing?"

With a grunt, Draco situated the white contraption near their bed before answering Hermione in a tired voice. Carrying that thing was no easy task, especially with little sleep, and especially at four in the morning. "I'm tired of going back in forth. It's easier to get to Victoria when she cries and we should, hopefully, get more sleep this way."

Hermione gave him a look. "How do you figure?"

Draco grinned. "From now on, we won't have to go back and forth to the nursery. At least, not until she's older. But by then she should be sleeping through the night."

Hermione nodded. It made sense, but if she hadn't come up with it, how did he. So she asked.

With a sheepish look on his face, he took Victoria from her spot on the middle of the bed and placed her into the basinet. Climbing back into bed, he answered. "I overheard my mum talking. Seems we should've had her in here since she was born. But hey, we're learning, right?"

Hermione laughed and rolled over into his open arms. "Yes, we most certainly are." And they had been. It had been Draco that found out that their daughter loved her binki. It had been, surprisingly Hermione that had learned what kind of formula to use after Victoria had begun throwing up. But it was Severus that found out holding Victoria and shaking her around also triggered that action: much to the delight of everyone else. The pair of them had been learning with their daughter. And now they could master making a bottle with one hand.

Ginny had been extremely emotional as of late and Hermione had had to go and help calm her down, along with Cordy. Ron had taken the task of comforting Harry which left Draco had alone with Victoria, and Anya. He'd learned what to expect in the future, and he'd learned how to manage two kids of varying ages. And it was a skill he knew would come in handy for the future.

But now, at 4AM, with Hermione in his arms and their daughter's gentle breathing lulling them to sleep, everything was perfect and he couldn't wait to learn more.

* * *

Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day! Woo hoo, I'm finally done, with this chapter anyway. I feel really bad right now, but I hope you all can forgive me. At the moment, my house is full and I've become a human spit pole. It seems my gorgeous nephew (7months) has decided throwing up on Auntie Jessie is funny. I love him dearly, but not the contents of his stomach. Anyway, I've worked my hardest trying to get this chapter out and I promise you'll never have to wait that long again. So, without further adieu, the current house point standings!

House Points:

Slytherin: 1465

Gryffindor: 1155

Ravenclaw: 1115

Hufflepuff: 1040

Thank you, Thank You, Thank you, Thank You! For all of your wonderful reviews. I know I've made you wait, but hopefully this long chapter will make up for the long wait. Wow, there seems to be a certain stranger that REALLY wants Ravenclaw to win. Thanks for all of the reviews, they always made me smile. Everyone, keep it up!


	43. The Fight!

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

Chapter 43: The Fight!

By jessebelle

A/N: Woo, Hoo, less then a month. Boo yah, grandpa! And finally, over 100,000 words written! That's been my goal since the beginning. Hope you like the update! Uh, I know you're all waiting for the newest Potter, but don't yell at me for it, I have a plan, one that's worth the wait. Thank you for all your lovely reviews, they really make my days. Hope you had a happy St. Patty's day. May we all worship the leprechauns. Go Irish!

Toodles,

jessebelle

* * *

The day started out normal. Everyone was hanging around the apartment common room, doing their own thing. Molly was quietly knitting, leaning against Remus, who was immersed in a book. Sirius and the twins were discussing and comparing pranks, while Severus and Serena listened in, Severus with a scowl. Ron and Draco were on the floor, rough housing with the girls. Currently, Anyanka was playing horsy with her daddy and Draco was giving Victoria raspberries on her tummy while she watched everyone in wonder. Hermione was watching their antics with a smile and Crodelia was next to her, laughing at the sight and crocheting a baby blanket for the much awaited new arrival to their **Big** family; the newest baby Potter.

Speaking of the Potters…

"that's IT! I'm Done!" Everyone winced at Ginny's loud yell that came from the Potters' apartment…upstairs.

"Ginny-What?"

"You know exactly what you did Harry James Potter! Get our out here!"

"But-"

"Out!" A door slammed and a thud was heard.

Everyone looked at each other with bewildered faces before turning to look at the stairs. Sure enough a sheepish and confused Harry came down. A bit of anger was also evident in his features.

The girls instantly pinned Harry with glares. "What did you do?" It was creepy how all their yells were in unison.  
"Nothing!" But Harry flinched guiltily nonetheless.

The guys all looked at him pityingly. It was quiet before Victoria began to cry, sensing the emotions coming from everyone. Anyanka, not wanting to be left out and wanting attention herself, soon joined.

Hermione got up and took victioria from Draco, rockig her and heading for the stairs. Cordelia plucked Anya from her father's back and followed. Each gave Harry a look of death. He gulped.

Molly, Narcissa, and Serena all stood up and slowly followed the firls to comfort Ginny.

Harry looked up at all the guy's expectant faces. "What!"

* * *

When Hermione knocked on the door, she and the other women were blown away by Ginny's yell of, "Go Away Harry!" Nevertheless, Hermione tried again, only this time she let the read head know who they were.

"Gin, open up. It's Hermione and the girls."

Slowly the door opened and a red face Ginny peeked her face out. Her belly was huge, here eyes were red and puffy , and she looked like death warmed over. As soon as she spotted the baby, she grabbed her from Hermione and held her close. Hermione gave her an understanding look and threw her arms around her. Cordelia followed the example and even little Anya hugged her auntie tight. Then they all moved to the living room.

"I don't know why he would to this to me!" Ginny sat on the couch crying, tears dripping on her big stomach as she held the baby close.

"Next to her, Anya reached over and gave her a big hug. "Unka Hawwy bad?"

Ginny opened her mouth to agree, but seeing this, Cordelia interrupted. "No," she gave Ginny a look. 'Uncle Harry isn't bad, he's just been mean to Auntie Ginny.

Anya nodded, though she really didn't understand. Seeing this, Molly interrupted. "Anya, why don't you go visit Uncle Percy? I think he'd love to see you."

But Anya, even at three, was full of attitude. She climbed out of her mommy's lap, but her hand's on her hips, and imitated her Uncle Draco. "Fine, I know when I'm not wanted." Then she turned sharply and stomped out of the door with her nose in the air, only stumbling a few times.

All of the women looked at each other, even Ginny, and had to laugh. Hermione put her head in her hands and apologized. "She was only with Draco for a minute."

Cordelia laughed it off. "Don't worry, I think it's adorable, but I think Ron will have a coronary."

Ginny giggled at the thought of her brother, making her stomach jiggle and the baby start to kick. All it took was one, "ooooh" for the women to respond by placing their hands on her stomach. Looking to all of her friends, she gave a small smile. "Thanks you guys."

Hermione patted her arm. "No problem. So what do you want us to do to Harry?"

Ginny gave an exaggerated sigh. "I suppose," she paused, "that he can come back. But he gets the couch!"

Everyone sighed in relief. Cordelia gave her friend a look. "What did he do anyway?"

Everyone looked at Ginny with anticipation. But the red head stared down at her shoes. "He forgot to put the seat down in the loo."

* * *

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Draco sat straight up tat the noise. Next to him, Hermione stirred, but slept on. He quickly got up to check on Victoria. His mouth dropped open. Where is little infant daughter had laid before, a chubby, sixth month old baby lay. Her fist was balled up and in her mouth. Her bolnd wisps of hair were now curls. And she had a feeling about her, of pleasant dreams. He smiled at her and turned to go back to bed.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Oh, it was the door. But who'd be knocking at their door at this time of night? This time Hermione woke up.

"Who's there?" She blearily opened her eyes and gave him a look. "Draco, choo' doin' over there?"

He had to smile. "Getting up to answer the door."

Hermione nodded, still half asleep. "Oh, who's at the door?"

He rolled his eyes as he pulled on his jeans over his boxers. "I don't know, that's why I'm going to go see."

She nodded again. "Okay."

"Go back to bed, luv. I got it."

"No, I wanna see who it is." She crawled out of bed and pulled one of their blankets around her. He held out his arms, which she gladly stepped into. Then they walked to the door.

Knock! Knock! Kno-

The door opened and they stared at Harry's fist, prepared to knock again. He looked at their attire and their unamused faces. He shrugged. "Ginny kicked me out, can I stay here?"

Hermione and Draco shared a look. Hermione nodded and Draco rolled his eyes, but he opened the door wider. The bespectacled boy nodded. "Thanks. We ah, sorta got into another fight."

Draco smirked. "What did you do this time? Look at her weird?"

Hermione smacked him. "You shush. I distinctly remember you spending quite a few nights on the couch before Victoria came along."

She turned to Harry and gathered him a hug. "It's okay, feel free to stay here."

He smiled at her. "Thanks Mione."

She gave him another squeeze. "It's no problem. But-" Her voice became frosty and Harry was suddenly scared for his life. "If I found out that Ginny had reason to throw you out, you won't just have a pack of red heads on your back. Got it?"

Harry gulped and nodded. "Yep!" His voice was high pitched.

Hermione smiled at him. "Good. I'll go make up the couch." She left.

Draco stared at Harry, his hands in his pockets. "So, are you going to be castrated or are we just going to laugh about this later?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I really don't know why she got so mad."

"What happened?"

"Well, we were on the couch and the baby started to kick-" But before he could continue his story, Hermione came back into the room, sheets and a blanket in her hand. She threw them at Harry. "I assume you can make up the couch?" Harry nodded dumbly. Hermione smiled. "Great, I'm going to bed. Draco?"

After sharing a look with Harry, the blond smiled at his wife's retreating back. "I'm coming. Night Potter." Then he folowed Hermione to their bedroom.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Malfoys."

* * *

Harry woke up to a heavy weight on his chest. Opening his eyes, he stared up in shock at the blond, baby girl sitting on his chest. "Victoria?"

The baby giggled and grabbed a lock of his hair and pulled. "Ow, ow ow!"

"Wuit whining Harry, it doesn't become you. Victoria sweetie, let go of Uncle Harry's hair." Draco was there. He handed his daughter a stuffed animal which she immediately stuffed in her mouth. He left her on Harry's chest. "You stay here, you help out. I'm going back to bed. You know where her stuff is." Draco waited until he was down the hall before shouting. "And she needs a diaper change!"

"Oh, gross." On his chest, Victoria giggled.

"No, he's not coming back. Giver her to me." Hermione handed over her daughter to Ginny. Once again she found herself at the Potters', now Ginny's she supposed, apartment with the intention of persuading the red head that Harry wasn't evil.

"But-"

"No, what he did was unforgivable. Tea?"

"Yeah. Hermione entered the apartment and looked around. Everything was so clean. Obviously Ginny got the cleaning bug from her mother. She came back with the tea. "Thanks." Hermione took a cup. Ginny sat down across from her on the couch and put her feet on the coffee table. Her belly was still very big. She had placed Victoria in a play pen and now the little Malfoy was playing with her toys happily.

"its hell, isn't it?"

Ginny took a sip of her tea. "You've no idea." At this, Hermione threw a pointed look at the play pen. Ginny smiled sheepishly. "Okay, maybe you do."

They sat in silence, just enjoying each other's company and their tea. But Hermione's curiosity was strong. "So what happened? Do I have to kill him?"

Ginny looked over her cup. "You don't have to kill him, just keep him away from me."

Hermione's eyebrows rose. "That bad?"

Ginny nodded. "That bad."

A few beats. "Well, what happened?"

Ginny sighed. "I can't take it anymore. I tried to convince myself that my dreams had come true, that he really liked **_ME_**. He was so convincing in the beginning, I really believed it. But now, now I see it, I really do."

"What are you talking about? Of course Harry loves you."

"He doesn't love me; he loves the idea of me. And I'm tired of being compared to Her!"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Her? You mean there's someone else in Harry's life? He's cheating on you?"

Ginny's eyes widened too. "What? NO, of course he's not cheating on me. I may want to kill him, but he's not a cheater/ Especially with Her, well, unless he has an Oedipal complex."

"What, you mean?"

Ginny nodded. "Yep, he's been comparing me to his mother, Lily."

Hermione gave her a funny look, but seeing how serious Ginny was about all of this, she tried to hide her skepticism. "How do you figure?"

Ginny ignored Hermione's obvious disbelief and explained it. "Well, it started out after we came here, or at least that's when I began to notice it."

"What?"

Ginny gave a wry grin. "He's trying to imitate his parent's life or their relationship at least. You know it's funny, everyone else has noticed the similarities, you haven't?"  
"Huh?"

"Oh come on Hermione, I know your smart, you have to see it." At Hermione's blank face she went to get up.

"No, sit. What did you need?"

"Oh the bookshelf, the photo album."

"You mean Harry's?"

"Yeah."

Hermione got up eagerly and grabbed the photo album off the shelf. Harry had never shared it with her and she was eager to see the sacred images of the Potters. She plopped down on the couch, very nearly spilling Ginny's tea. She gave an apologetic smiled.

Ginny rolled her eyes and took the book. "This is what pisses me off." She flipped it open and stopped on a picture of her and Harry, no, Lily and James Potter."

"Oh, okay, maybe you do look like his mum, but maybe it's genetic, Potters going for red heads?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "It's not just that. Everyone is comparing me to her. If I hear one more time how caring, or how sweet I am, just like Lily, I'll scream!"

Hermione was taken aback by the emotion in her friends' voice. "Whoa, calm down. Anger, not good for baby."

Ginny took a deep breath and a sip of tea. "I'm fine. But like I was saying, I'm sired of him comparing us to his mum and dad. But last night was the last straw."

Ginny put her hand on Ginny's shoulder. "What happened?"

Ginny took a deep breath and stared at Hermione seriously. "He called me mum."

* * *

"What? You called her mum? Dracto stared in surprise across the table at Harry.

Hermione had just finished her story after coming back from Ginny's. Draco had talked Harry into making their dinner ("He needs to help out if he's going to live here.") and now they were all sitting down and eating while discussing Harry and Ginny's fight.

"IT wasn't like that! I can't believe her, I though she knew me better then this!"

Hermione could see the anguish on his face. Being famous, it was hard for him to find love, someone who liked him for himself. And he'd been really happy with Ginny. So, her acting like this was a small betrayal, leading to the bit of anger on Harry's features.

However, Ginny was also going through some serious hormone changed and Hermione herself had seen Ginny's insecurity with Harry. Being pregnant only multiplied her feelings.

"Calm down Harry, it won't do to get yourself worked up."

Taking a deep breath, Harry ran his hand through his hair and exhaled loudly. "I know, sorry."

Hermione reached over and patted his hand. "Not a problem."

They ate quietly for a few minutes, the only sound the tapping of the silverware and their chewing, but Draco couldn't stand it. "Okay, why did you call her mum? OW!" Hermione had kicked him under the table.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about in Mione." He turned to Draco. "I was reading to the baby, telling him about my parents-" Hermione winced but didn't say anything. "-And he kicked. Ginny was talking about how it was stupid, me talking to her stomach, and she was nagging. So I said, "Yes, mum." And then told the baby that mummy didn't understand that he could hear me. Then she flipped and I came here."

"Well mate, you can stay here as long as you like, just keep on kitchen duty. Oh, and I have an idea."

Hermione rolled her eyes, Draco had already pitched this one to her and she agreed, reluctantly. She began clearing the table.

"We should go out, do something, us guys. We've been around the girls for too much." Hermione listened to Harry's answer as she put the dishes in the sink.

"Yeah, a guy's night out."

With her back turned she didn't see her 'husband's' smirk. "A guy's night out."

* * *

Author's Note: Yay, hurrah! This idea has been in my head for a while, the fight between Harry and Ginny. Don't be mad though. This chapter didn't turn out quite like I envisioned it, but I hope you all liked it. Sorry it took so long. Next chapter, Guy's night out. I'll try to get it out ASAP. Um, I got a lot of review saying that people don't understand about the whole Molly thing, or the Sirius thing. Um, for Molly, I gave an explanation a while ago. If you go reread my author's notes of previous chapters you can find it. As for Sirius, this story was started before OotP and so it's official AU. Sirius and Narcissa are not cousins, nor did he die. So, hope that clears that up for you. Anymore questions you can just e-mail me!

Huggles and snuggles,

jessebelle

House Points: Yay! Keep up the good work! Come on Badger's, we can do it!

Slytherin: 1575

Gryffindor: 1205

Ravenclaw: 1195

Hufflepuff: 1060


	44. Boys Night Out

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

Chapter 48: Guy's Night Out

By jessebelle

Author's Note: I developed the worst thing imaginable for a writer, Writer's Block. That, coupled with my minimal knowledge of guys and what they'd do on a night out is the reason I haven't updated as quick as I would've liked. Sorry! So everyone thank my friend Christina who's been advising me from the beginning. Anyway, this chapter is being written by a female, so if I get any "guy" things wrong, forgive me. Also, this chapter does sorta involve underage drinking. If it offends you, don't read the stuff after the row of 8888. Just skip ahead, though it is a sorta big part of the story. I am not promoting it, but it's in there. Thank you all for your kind reviews, they helped motivate me.

June 16, 2005 Author's Note: Hey everyone. I am so sorry; this chapter should have been out at least a month ago. Unfortunately, my disk got lost and I just found it a week ago, only to find all my files were wiped clean, literally. Someone got water on it. So I've been searching and luckily I saved a copy, half way completed on my hard drive and so it's been a rush to complete it and get it posted. That, coupled with my grandmother getting sick (we've since found out it's lung cancer) and that means I've been a little busy lately. But, I plan to get the next chapter posted ASAP. But, keep in mind that I leave for vacation in VA next week, but I will have computer access and I plan to seriously get things going on the story. So, without further ado,

Huggles and Snuggles

jessebelle

Author's Note: Okay, I know it's January, but I need you guys just to pretend they're having really good and warm weather in Wisconsin, okay? Otherwise this chapter doesn't work, though it did just occur to me. But, pretend, okay? Thanks and enjoy the madness.

"Explain to me again why we're doing this?" Harry stared incredulously at Draco as the blonde fixed his hair in the mirror almost obsessively.

Draco fixed one last piece before turning to look at Harry. "Because you need to be cheered up after your breakup with Ginny."

Harry winced at the mention of the redhead. It had been three days since she kicked him out and she hadn't budged an inch on the issue, and neither had Harry. They'd been trying to convince him to apologize to her, just say he was wrong, but Harry really had been hurt about Ginny's lack of faith in him and their relationship. Therefore, he was displaying his inheritance from his mother, her temper. And two people fighting with a red head's temper and stubbornness meant that Harry and she both refused to speak to each other or admit that they were wrong.

Draco was torn between grinning and feeling guilt upon seeing Harry's wince in the mirror. On one hand he felt a bit bad for bringing the subject up, but on the other hand he was pleased to see that Harryharry was affected by it, which meant Harry still cared. This was vital if there was any chance for Harry and Ginny to get back together. He shook himself out of his melancholy. Tonight was about making Harry forget and to do that, he needed to forget himself and concentrate on the important things, like how he looked for example.

Draco knew Harry wasn't sure about tonight, so it didn't come as a surprise when harry tried to excuse his way out of it. "Are you sure about this? What would Hermione say?"

Draco smirked at himself in the mirror. "I already talked to her about it. She thinks it's a good idea."

"I wouldn't go that far." Both men turned to see Hermione in the doorway, Victoria on her hip. "You guys look great." She walked in and handed Victoria to her father after giving him a kiss. Then she went over to Harry. "'But about this hair," like the mother she now was, she began to fuss.

Harry went on the defense. "Stop, stop, it's fine!"

Realizing what she'd done, Hermione stepped back in horror. "I just did a mum thing, didn't I?"

Draco smiled and stepped up behind her. "Don't worry, it's allowed. You are a mum after all" He gestured to the baby he was holding, the same baby that was drooling on his shirt. "Eugh! Take her."

Hermione grabbed Victoria in alarm. "What's wrong?" Harry peered on nervously, wonderingnerviously. Wondering what the big problem was.

"She chosechoose to use my shirt as her dribble bib. Now I have to change, again."

Both Hermione and Harry shared a look as Draco ran to the bathroom. However, he stopped his tracks when Victoria began to babble. "Da da, da!"

He spun on his heel. "Did you hear that? She called me Dada!" His grin was so wide Hermione was afraid it would split his face. Forgetting about his shirt, he happily grabbed his still drooling daughter out of Hermione's arms. "Who am I? Come on baby, who am I?"

"Da da. Da da!" She smiled a toothy grin.

"Yes! She knows who her daddy is!" He then ignored both Hermione and Harry's looks as he listened intently while his daughter chatted on. Hermione just watched on in amusement while Harryharry realized his reprieve had come. He began to sneak out and was almost to the door when Draco, who'd been watching out of the corner of his eye, stopped him.

"Where are you going Harry?"  
The boy-who-lived stopped. He was so, so close. Turning around he answered. "I'm going to change. No use in me being uncomfortable, eh?"

Draco gave Victoria one last kiss and handed her back to Hermione, who got another kiss. "Comfort doesn't matter. You look fine for where we're going tonight."

Harry's eyes widened. "You mean we're still going?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Why wouldn't we be?" He walked back into his bedroom, Harrry trailing behind him and waiting at the door. Peeling off his shirt (YUM!) he looked through his closet to find another shirt to wear.

Harry's voice, or whine came from outside the door. "But, don't you want to stay home with Victoria? She just figured out you're her daddy. Shouldn't you spend some time with her? You don't have forever you know."

Draco's head popped out of the door, a smirk on his face. "Well then, you should value the sacrifice I'm making by spending time with you instead of my daughter. Hermione, luv, can you help me out in here?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine Draco." She turned to her best friend. "Don't worry, there's no real sacrifice. While you guy's have a night out, us girls are having a night in. Victoria's going to spend time with her Grandmother and Molly and Serena are taking care of Anynaka. Seems she got a case of the chicken pox. So you're going out tonight whether you like it or not. Try to have a good time, enjoy it. The boys should all be here soon. Watch Victoria for me while I help Draco."

Harry suddenly found himself with an armful of Victoria. Sighing, he couldn't bring himself to be upset as his "niece" stared up at him with her wide smilesmiled and big blue eyes. She reached up and grabbed his glasses. "Da Da."

Harry laughed. "Serves him right."

By the time Draco came out of the bedroom with Hermione, ( Harry suspected they were doing a bit more then helping Draco change shirts) Narcissa had already came to pick up Victoria and all the guys in their group had showed up. Apparently Severus, Remus, and Sirius were joining Draco, Ron, and him on their night out. Percy, who had remained in America and was living in Ron's former apartment, had declined the offer of joining them. And while with third eldest Weasley boy had changed, he hadn't changed enough to resist the pull of a night at home with a good book.

Finally when they were all ready. They were in the car that Severus had, (black of course) and waiting for the potion's master to start it. They were all pumped up for the night. Waiting was torture, and they managed only a few seconds before Draco broke.

"Get a move on already, the night only lasts so long."

Severus turned in his seat and faced the Slytherin with a look. "And where exactly are we going?"

Draco opened his mouth, then closed it. He did this a few times before sighing and slumping back into the seat. "I don't know. What to muggle guys do for fun around here?"

The entire car was silent. Each guy was contemplating on what to do before Sirius broke the silence. "I know what to do. The guys on TV do it all the time."

Everyone was quiet, waiting for him to continue before Draco's impatience took over. "Well, what is it?"

Sirius grinned in a way that made it seem like maybe he was a maniac that belonged in Azkaban. "It's a surprise. Severus, I'll just navigate for you. Onward men!" And away then went.

After many confusing twists and turns, and after only getting lost twice, they arrived at their destination. Severus took one look at the place and groaned.

"Mini golf?" His voice was full of contempt.

"Mini Golf?" it was echoed by all the boys, who were wondering what on earth Sirius had gotten them into.

Sirius himself grinned. "Mini golf, the perfect male bonding experience. Now, I call the blue ball!"

After paying, which was an experience in itself (not only did they have to convert to muggle money, they had to convert to American money) they each had a ball and club. Draco was awkwardly holding his, Ron just looked confused, and Harry, having seen golfing on TV once led them to the first hole. The adults weren't much better. Remus, having been golfing, both regular and mini before was perfectly fine, Severus on the other hand was glaring at his ball while trading insults with Sirius on the stupidity of the outing.

The first hole was just a straight line, only the green curved inward toward the middle, like a small valley. After a brief argument between Draco and Ron- ("I want to go first!" "But Harry actually knows what he's doing.") -in which the adults- (i.e. Remus and Sirius as Severus had decided "I know my strengths and my faults, shut up black. I'll just watch you two make fools of yourselves, well, even bigger fools.") -had already gone a hole ahead, Harry was delegated to go first.

"Okay, I sorta know what I'm doing, so watch me." He grabbed the club and dropped his red ball onto the green. Then, he softly, but firmly tapped the ball. It traveled down and up the valley, then back down again before settling in the middle.

"Nice one Potter." Draco was competitive, and so a bit of his lost arrogancearrogence returned.

Harry just turned and fixed him with a look that seemed to say he knew something that Draco didn't. "Just you wait Malfoy, just you wait." Then he hit his ball again and it went in the hole.

Ron was next. He imitated Harry and dropped his 'pink' ball ("Why do I have to have the pink ball?") on the green and proceeded to hit it, only to miss.

"Hey!"

Harry grinned. "Don't worry about it, try again."

And so Ron did, this time it was a success, he hit the ball and unlike Harry's, it went right it. "Yes!"

Harry nodded. "Good, you got a two, same as me." He logged the score on the card he'd been given. Now it was Draco's turn.

The blond sauntered up to the first hole and dropped his green ball on the ground. Then he shot the other two a smug look before drawing the club back and swinging, only to miss the ball. His face dropped in confusion. He swung again, and missed. This continued for a bit with Ron and Harry both watching, the latter counting under his breath. Finally the putter made contact with the ball, and it went flying….right into the small pond of water.

"Hey!" Sirius had been standing by the pond and had gotten splashed.

"Sorry!" Harry yelled and he walked over to a stunned Draco, who. Who was now muttering under his breath. (But Weasley did it, why can't I do it?) "Draco, calm down, it happens. Just go get your ball out of the water and we'll move onto the next hole.

Nodding the blonde did as he was asked, only to get a bit, wet when he retrieved his ball. A wave had come up and splashed him. (Sirius had gotten payback) He walked over to where Ron and Harry were standing, this time at a different hole. "What was my score?"

"10."

"What? But I only got a 2!" Ron was indignant.

Draco grinned smugly at the red head. But his face dropped when he heard Harry's response.

"That's good Ron. In golf you want the lowest score, not the highest."

"Oh, well then it's all right then."

But Draco wasn't done yet. "Well, that's just stupid!"

Harry shrugged. "It's how the game is played. Let's go to the next hole."

Hole number two was a light house. The only real obstacle was to get the ball to go through the tunnel underneath the wooden structure. Harry went first, and managed to have the ball hit the side of the structure. He could hear both Ron and Draco chuckling behind him. He tried again and the ball went through. After walking around the lighthouse, he managed to get the ball in the hole and a final score of 3.

Ron grinned at the challenge that Harry had wordlessly given. He lined up his ball, swung, and grinned when the ball went right through the tunnel and into the hole.

"Good one Ron!" Remus' voice came from the other side of the course. He'd seen everything thanks to his extra senses thanks to being a werewolf. Ron grinned.

"But, hey!" Harry's shocked voice came from behind him.

Ron grinned. "Eh, what can I say, it takes talent. You're up, Blondie."

Draco had given a look to both of them before putting his ball on the green. He took a second to gather himself before hitting the ball, hard. While his aim had improved, his technique didn't and the ball flew up, hit the lighthouse, bounced off, and came flying backwards.

Thanks to his seeker reflexes, Draco managed to get out of the way. Seeing what was bound to happen, Harry had already dived. Ron wasn't so lucky. With a loud 'thwack', the ball hit Ron in the forehead, then bounced off and flew through the air and over the lighthouse before landing in the hole. Ron stood there for a moment, staring oddly at the two. He mumbled, "I don't like this game," as he wobbled, and then his eyes rolled back and he fell like a tree.

"Timber!" It was Sirius who yelled, even as he, Remus, and Severus raced over to the boys.

"What happened?" Severus looked around for anything that might be amiss. His years as a spy still weren't out of his memory, and so he treated the situation carefully.

Harry stared wide eyed at where Ron lay, a dent in his forehead and a goofy expression on his face. Remus kneeled next to him, checking to see if he was okay. "He's fine, just unconscious. I take it a golf ball hit him?" He gestured toward the dent.

Harry nodded and pointed to Draco. The blonde looked a little shell shocked, but shrugged. "Eh, he should have dived. Nice one, Potter. Next hole I think?"

Sirius tried not to laugh at his attitude. "Come on Moony, we can move him out of the way." And the two of them each took an end.

Draco had to grab Harry and pull him to the next hole. "You know Potter, I think I got the hang of this golf thing."

Harry just shook his head. "Um, okay. I'll go first."

Hole number three was one where you had to hit the ball at a certain angle to get it even near the hole. Harry ended up with a score of three, while Draco's problems resurfaced and it took him quite a few times to hit the ball. He was frustrated and it took Harry and Severus to pull him away as he beat up the green with his club.

Harry's groan of fear and apprehension could be heard even by Sirius across the course where he sat with Ron, as Harry and Draco, along with Severus for protection, got to the fourth hole, the windmill.

Wearily he stared at the blonde before he began to hit the ball. Of course, the ball got stuck in the corner, but a well timed and angled hit managed to get it past the obstacle. And with a few more hits he got his ball in the hole. Then he ran away and hid behind Severus for protection against the crazy Slytherin, much to the amusement to the potion's master. But he was right in taking shelter, because Draco was nutters.

The blonde approached the windmill and raised an eyebrow at the obstical. This would require skill. He dropped his ball down and waited for the right moment, and swung.

Severus jumped back in fear as the club came flying at him. One more inch and his nose would have been broken, again. Harry nervously peered over his shoulder and watched.

Draco didn't notice that he almost took one of his teachers' life. Instead he swung again, this time the club made contact with the ball and it was blocked by the windmill. This continued, he swung, it was blocked and the ball rolled back to thim. Craziness overcame him as he madly began to swing. The ball finally got stuck in a corner of the lighthouse. Before they could stop him, Draco ran to fetch it, and got his by the windmill for his efforts. Remus told Sirius to take Ron, who'd just woken up, to the car. And then he ran to help Severus and Harry with Draco, as the blond was attempting to fight the windmill, and losing badly.

Five minutes later in the car.

"That was fun, we should do it again sometime." Draco was in the middle of the backseat in-between Harry and Ron.

The cars occupants all responded at once. "NO!"

"Jeez. Well, since you wouldn't let me finish the game, what do we do now?"

Sirius opened his mouth to respond, but both Remus, who was also in the front seat, and Severus who was driving, shushed him up. "No more of your brilliant ideas Black. Does any body else have a suggestion?"

"Oh, I know. Harry, you know how Dean is always going on about football, well, we should play that."

The-boy-who-lived nodded. "Yeah, Dudley used to play it when he was little, it's a pretty popular sport here in America too."

"But don't we need a football?"

10 minutes later

Severus stared wearily at all the people in the parking lot. "Walmart? What is this place?"

Ron grinned. "Only one of the coolest places, right Harry, Draco?" He said the blonds name with malice.

The blond was already going into a bit of a fit when he noticed where they were. "What's up with him?"

Ron and Harry grinned. "Nothing, just a memory. Ron, you going in?"

"Yeah, I think I remember the sports section. I'll be back." He took the money, and ran into the store, which was pretty full. It took him while to navigate through the aisles. As he passed the feminine product aisle, he nearly had a fit himself, but managed to control himself once he saw the toys. He walked by the toy section wishing he could just stay there, but saw the sporting aisle just ahead. Nevertheless, he peered down the toy aisles in curiosity, stopping when he saw two boys having what looked like a swordfight in the middle of the aisle, only the swords were Blue and Red. Weird. He took a quick look at the brand of the toys in the aisle and made a note to ask Cordelia about them when he got home, They looked very interesting and like nothing he'd ever seen before. But then he remembered why he was there.

When he made it to the sports section, he knew he'd be lost so he asked one of the employees for help.

"Excuse me, do you have any footballs?"

The man in blue nodded, though he did get a funny look, and took him over to the ball aisle. He was then handed an oddly shaped ball, but it said football on it. He thanked the man and made his way to the front of the store where he paid and left.

"Did you get it?" Harry was curious.

Ron nodded as he got back in his seat. He held up the blue bag. "Yeah, now we need a field."

Severus took off as soon as he was buckled in. Draco wasn't looking so good. However, Remus knew of a place. "There's a field back in Port Edwards, it's at the high school." And so they were off.

20 minutes later at John Edwards High School, the football field.

"So, does everybody know how to play? I think we've all heard of the sport before."

The wizards all nodded. Draco was looking much better now that he was away from the evil Walmart. The adults, while a little weary of what they were about to do, just went with Ron and Harry's explanation of football. Ron took out the ball from the bag while Harry made teams. It was going to be the kids vs. the adults.

As soon as he saw it, Ron knew there might be a bit of a problem. The football didn't look at all like a ball, and he had a feeling kicking it was going to be tough. But there was a picture of someone kicking it on the box and it said football, so he shrugged and took it out. "Okay everyone, I'm going to put it here in the middle. Remember, just kick it, no hands, and the goals are there, and there." He pointed to their makeshift goals. "Severus and I are keepers; you guys try and make it past us. Now lets play." The ball was placed in between Harry and Draco, and Sirius and Remus. He and Severus both went over to the ends of the pitch and with a yell from Ron, the game began.

Problems began almost immediately. With a yell, Draco dived in to kick the ball. Unfortunately, he missed and his foot connected with Remus' shin instead. "Oww! Ow Ow Ow!" Remus started to dance around, clutching, or trying to anyway, his leg. Draco was also hurt. "My foot!" he fell to the ground and held his foot.

Harry and Sirius both gave a look to their injured teammates, then went after the ball. It was Sirius that was successful, being bigger He shoved harry out of the way and kicked the football. It only went a few feet. Again he raced after it, but Harry was there, and the ball was his. He raced down the field, well, as fast as he could while kicking the uncooperative ball, before passing to Draco, who had gotten up as soon as he could. Draco, saw a shot, and took it, but Severus was suddenly there, and the ball connected, with a very special part of the potion's master's anatomy. His eyes widened and he stared in shock at the ball, before grabbing at his goodies in pain. Everyone rushed toward him and they managed to hear him gasp out two words, ending the game. "I quit!"

888888888888888888888888888 Later 888888888888888888888888888888

"Okay, I give up, what can we do now?" Ron sat in the backseat, glum about their 'day out'..

It was Severus who answered, his voice still a little higher in pitch. "What any self respecting man would do on a day out, and what we should have done in the beginning"

"And what's that?" Harry sounded amused.

All three adults chorused together. "Go get rip roaring drunk!"

It was surprisingly Dracos who stated the obvious. "Um, not to state the obvious (AN:Hee hee hee!) but aren't we underage, here, in America? I doubt that we can just go to a bar and order drinks."

Sirius grinned. "Maybe not, but we can. Plus, lovely thing about Wisconsin, as long as I buy you a drink and hand it to you, you can have it. Or, we can go to a liquor store, one of us can get something, and we can party like it's 1999!"

Everyone in the car stared at Sirius like he was nuts. However, the boys couldn't deny the appeal of the drinks. So after sharing looks, they shrugged as one. "Lets get this party started!"

88888888888888888888888888 Later 888888888888888888888888888888888

When Percy answered the phone, he wished he hadn't. Instantly he transformed back into how he had been at Hogwarts, or at least, traces of his previous persona came rushing back.

"Hello?"

"'Lo, Perce, big brother of mine. I'm so glad you took the wand out of your arse, you were such a bigheaded git back then. But now, you're my brother, and you're sorta cool."

"Ron, is that you?" Percy pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yep, it's me, Ronald."

"What's the matter, why do you sound so weird?" He listened closely. He thought he heard some singing in the background, but that couldn't be right.

"Nothin's the matter, whys somefin gotta be the matter for me to call you on the fellytone? I can't jus' call to talk?"

"No Ron, and it's a telephone. But why did you call now?" he had a bad feeling about this.

"Um, ah, I forgot. Let me ask Harry, he's my friend yah know."

"Yes Ron, I know." He waited to for Ron to ask why he'd called in the first place, but yanked the phone away after hearing his youngest brother's bellow.

"Hey Harry! Why'd I call Percy?"

He heard the Boy-who-lived-and-defeated-Voldemort loud and clear, answering his brother's bellow with one of his own. "We need a ride, remember!"

"Oh yah, Perce, we need a ride."

Percy closed his eyes. "Where is Severus, or Remus, hell, even Sirius?"

Ron gasped in shock, loudly. "You swore! I'm so telling mum."

"Ron, just tell me where they are!"

"Geez, yah don't have ta be rude 'bout it. They're busy singing."

Percy's eyes widened as he finally connected the dots. "You're drunk, aren't you!"

He could practically see his brother's proud voice. "Yep. I drunked Draco under the table."

"You mean he passed out!" Percy became, if possible, even more concerned."

"No, he's under the table." Then he giggled, Ron giggled. "I think he's nakey."

"WHAT?" Percy almost started hyperventilating. "Ron, where are you? I'm coming to get you guys." Still on the phone the elder Weasley began gathering his coat and his wand, he'd have to use magic to get there and back, but from what it sounded like, he needed to get them home before one of them, or more got arrested.

"Oh, we're at a bar." Duh, of course they were. Percy could hear the loud music in the background, along with some really bad singing he assumed were the three adults in charge.

"Which one, Ron?"

"Uh, gimme a sec. Hey Harry, where are we?"

"At a bar!"

"I knows that, which one?"

"I dunno, ask Draco, hey, where is he?"

"Under the table. Hey Draco, where are we?"

"At a bar." The Slytherin's voice was low and muffled, though Harry's had been loud as he yelled across the room.

"Which one?"

"I dunno. Hey, did you know that Becky is good for a good time. There's even a number. I wonder what it means?"

"Shut up Draco. Hey Percy, I don't know where I am. Oh, Merlin, I'm lost. Help! Help! I'm lost! Help Me!"

Percy heard a brief struggle before the phone went dead. Staring in disbelief at the piece of muggle culture, he wondered what the girls would do to them when they got back. He knew that they were having a girly night and didn't want to be disturbed, and it was only that which kept him from running over there for help. Instead, he grabbed his wand and did a family detection spell. As soon as he had a location, he apparated out of there and directly to his brother's side, inside of a jail cell. Looking around he noticed draco and harry, both passed out on another bench and cuddling, They'd die of embarassement when they woke up. The three adults were in the cell across from the boys, and were, to his ears' dismay, still singing, badly, and about things he never, ever wanted to hear from them. Another look at his brother revealed the red head was drooling, and snoring. He closed his eyes and took a calming breath. Damn, he was too late.  
\

A/N: Yay! I'm finally done with this chapter. I know it took forever to get it out, and I apologize, but I'll try really hard. (I can hear Yoda in my head. "Do or do not, there is no try) Anyway, You'll all want to know what happens next, and you will. This chapter goes hand in hand with the next one, Girls Night In, and will be concluded then. Afterall, who wants to miss the girls' reaction to the boys going out, getting drunk and arrested? Even I'm anxious and want to know what happens next and I'm the author. Plus, there is going to be a major change/surprise in store for two of the characters. But that would be telling. Stay tuned and I'll get it out as soon as possible.

House Points: Yay! Slytherin is still in the lead, while the gryffs have gone down a spot replaced by the Ravenclaws. Come on Hufflepuff, you can do it! Especially since you got a new member. McGoddess has been made a badger. Everyone else, join a house, it's fun! Plus, hey who wouldn't want to be sorted, cuz if you're not in a house, you're a muggle! And who doesn't want magic?

Slytherin: 1745

Ravenclaw: 1385

Gryffindor: 1275

Hufflepuff: 1130


	45. Girls Night In

Marriage, Muggle, Life, and Babies

Chapter 435: Girl's Night In

By jessebelle

Author's Note: Okay folks, this is it, we're officially over the hill as this story goes, That's right; with the basic plans I have we're over halfway done with the story. Okay, so it's only one chapter over, but still, we're half way done! Woo Hoo! Now for some bad news, or good news depending on your POV. So, I've been bugged for a while now, over a few years to start writing some original stuff. Unfortunately I've had next to none ideas. However, this summer I've finally gotten a semi-good idea, except it needs to be developed more and flushed out a bit. Any who, I'm going to be spending a little more time on my originally ideas, now that I've got a few, and on a few of my other fanfics that I sorta only work on in the summer. However, I am NOT giving up on this story and it is NOT finished, and I will try to update again soon, just not right away and personal problems pending. I'm planning on moving in with my grandmother to take care of her, so, no computer, but I'll still try and write. But don't worry it will definitely not be as long a wait as last month. And remember, this story is my baby and I've spent more time on this story then any of my others combined, plus, I wouldn't want to abandon you all. SO, yeah, a little sad news, but at least I'm giving you a bit more warning. SO, enjoy this chapter and happy reading. Oh, and don't worry, Ginny will have her baby, and I'll even tell you when. If all goes to plan, at the most, in three or four chapters. But let's just say there will be a few more surprises in store. So, I'll leave you waiting. Have fun speculating.

Huggles and Snuggles

jessebelle

HALF BLOOD PRINCE TONIGHT!

Oh, and let me say that I've received some very good questions that you all might want to know the answers to, and that might help clear up any confusion for the story. So, at the end of the chapter, I'll answer the questions, along with the more frequently asked ones. So, if I were you, I'd continue reading when you see the row of **_888888. _**Even, if you don't usually read author's notes. Toodles!

Oh, and incase anyone forgot,

HALF BLOOD PRINCE TONIGHT! HAVE A GREAT TIME AT ANY POTTER PARTIES! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, TONIGHT TONIGHT TONIGHT!

THIS TIME TOMORROW, WE'LL KNOW WHO IT IS!

HA HA HA HA HA!

**HALFBLOODPRINCEHALFBLOODPRINCEHALFBLOODPRINCE**

As soon as Ron left Cordelia and their apartment, she quickly gathered Anyanka and her toys and brought her over to Molly, who was on her way, with Narcissa and Victoria. Hermione had informer her, along with Ginny and the female adults, Molly Serena, and Narcissa bout the boys' plans. Therefore, it only took a few seconds to come to the conclusion that while the boys were having their, well deserved night out, the girls could have a relaxing night in. The grandmothers, and Serena had agreed to watch the girls and spend time with their future granddaughters. It also had the benefit of helping cheer up Ginny, whom, like Harry had been upset since their breakup. However, being stubborn, she still refused to let Harry come home, or even talk to him.

As soon as her daughter was safely with her grandmother, she went back to her apartment and started to set up shop. The girls planned for an old-fashioned sleep over/spa night. Therefore, Cordelia's training as a cosmetologist was definitely coming in handy tonight. Facials, pedicures, manicures, and makeovers were absolutely in store for tonight, as was junk food galore. Ginny's pregnancy had definitely come to the hunger stage, and lucky for Hermione and Cordelia, it was an excuse to pig out. As soon as the food was out, she changed into her pajamas and grabbed the blankets and pillows to set up on the floor. No sooner did she hear the guys' car leave their lot, a knock on her front door sounded. With a big grin, she wrenched open the door, and shared a smile with her guests. Hermione, whom looked exhausted, and Ginny, who looked ready to burst.

"Come in, come in. We've got junk food, movies, makeup, and gossip. What could be better?"

"I don't know, how about Not being heavily pregnant."

Hermione rolled her eyes and ushered Ginny in. "Sorry, she's a little cranky."

"Cranky! I'll give you cranky!"

"Ginny, quit it. I know how you feel, it wasn't that long ago I was still pregnant with Victoria, but relax, it's the entire point of tonight."

The red head rolled her eyes, but allowed Hermione to help her sit on one of the comfy couches. "I suppose I can try, but my back hurts, my ankles are swollen, and I feel as big as Hagrid."

Cordelia tried not to smile as she brought in the food. "Here, take a load off. If you weren't pregnant, I'd say we could all get plastered, but in this case, soda will do fine, though caffeine free for you."

"Thanks Cordy. So, what do you have planned for tonight?"

Cordy and Hermione shared a similar look, and then the red head left the room. She came back with her 'beauty bag'. "I thought we'd start out with old fashioned manicures and pedicures. I need the practice and I doubt you'd object to a foot rub. And while I to that, you two can give me the deal on Harry and Draco."

The two Hogwarts students blushed at the mention of the boys, then Ginny seemed to realized what she was thinking. "There's nothing to tell between Harry and me. He's a big headed prat who only liked me 'cause I look like his mother." And the tears started instantly.

Hermione was quick to comfort Ginny, while Cordy started to massage the other red head's feet. The youngest Weasley daughter soon forgotten about her way ward 'husband' and was now, with the elimination of aching ankles, ready to gossip. "Sorry, hormones. You'd think I'd be used to it by now."

"No problem. So Hermione, tell me exactly how cute Draco is naked and how good is he in bed? Because while I love Ron and all, I gotta admit, your man is definitely easy on the eyes."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "I can't believe you just asked me that!"

Ginny's mood was now considerably lighter. "Well, you better believe it, cuz she just did. And it was a good question. Details woman, details!"

Hermione blushed and started to mumble. "I, uh. Well, that is to say-"

"Spit it out woman, or would you rather we got a look at him for ourselves?" The two redheads grinned.

Hermione's blush intensified. "Absolutely not! But if you must know, we haven't exactly-"

Cordy and Ginny both gave her identical looks of disbelief. "But, you guys are so into each other. Not never?"

"Of course not! Have you met my uncle? The crazy professor that stalks around like a great big bat! The one who made us sleep in separate beds when we first got here. If he even suspected anything of the sort, of doing anything, he'd castrate Draco. And I like his bits quite were they are, thank you."

Ginny searched Hermione's face. "But you have seen him naked, haven't you?"

Hermione blushed. Cordelia shared a look with Ginny. "Spill!"

And finally the bookworm caved. "Fine, it was only once! Okay, maybe twice, and they were both accidents. I walked in on him in the shower."

The girls took this in before Ginny commented. "So, how'd he look?" And with a round of giggles the night began.

**HALFBLOODPRINCEHALFBLOODPRINCEHALFBLOODPRINCE**

"And so then, Harry and Ron come barging in, mind you, they were both a little tipsy at the time, and start jumping on my bed chanting, "We defeated Voldy, 'cause he was so moldy!" I swear! And then they started to dance."

Ginny and Cordelia were in tears laughing at the stories of their various mens' lives. "You're kidding right? That's how the boy-who-lived celebrated Voldemort's destruction. He got pissed and danced on your bed?"

Hermione grinned. "I've got pictures."  
"HERMIONE!" And the girls collapsed into laughter, Ginny holding her stomach. "I think I'm gonna pee my pants!"

Hermione just gave her a look. "You're pregnant, you have to go every five minutes, of course you're going to pee your pants."

"Oh, well, that's true. Hey Cordy, got a tarp so when I explode we don't make a mess?"

Cordelia just laughed in response. Hermione rolled her eyes, then they widened. "Hey Ginny, you never told me what Draco's secret was, the one that made you like him so fast?"

Ginny, who'd been sipping at her coke, sprayed it all over the Gryffindor, who could be heard muttering 'say it, don't spray it,' as she wiped herself off. "Oh, Merlin, I'd completely forgotten about that!"

"About what? Tell me, I wasn't there." Cordelia was painting Hermione's toenails.

"Well, I'm not sure what it was exactly, but one night after trying to prevent your boyfriend from killing one of Ginny's mates, we came back to the hospital wing to find Ginny and Draco as sudden best friends. Still don't completely know the story behind that by the way."

"Why were they in the Hospital Wing?"

"Oh, I was fine, but Draco was there 'cause he was injured in the big fight."

"Big fight?"

"Yes, it seemed after Draco was paired up with me for the project, your two boyfriends decided to beat the crap out of him, along with the rest of the school"

"WHAT?"

"Uh, huh. From what I hear, they were all worried about their precious Hermione being involved with a snake, and he's not my boyfriend anymore."

"Sorry Gin, buy yeah, they ganged up on him. Why did I forgive them again?"

Ginny smiled. "Because, they apologized and admitted they were right prats. Plus, after seven years who'd want to go to the trouble of finding new friends?"  
Hermione grinned. "Oh yeah. But basically, Ginny knows some juicy secret about Draco, which he neglected to tell me. And now, I want to know what it is."

"Do tell, Gin."

Ginny smiled at her friends, which was a pretty scary sight considering she just applied a facial mask and looked like one of Hagrid's creatures. "Well, do you remember my first year at Hogwarts?"

Hermione pursed her lips. "Not really, considering I was petrified at the time."

"Oh Hermione, I'm so"-

"Don't even think about apologizing, it wasn't your fault."

"I'm missing something here, aren't I?" Cordy looked confused.

"Maybe we'll tell you later. But anyway, remember Valentine's Day?"

Hermione grinned. "How could I forget, the infamous singing Valentine to Harry. But what's that got to do with Draco?"

"What valentine?"  
Ginny blushed, but answered Cordy's question. "In my first year, Dumbledore went all out on Valentine's Day. Hogwarts looked like it had been struck by a pink tornado. And he had these little gnomes dress up as cherubs and deliver singing Valentines. Harry got one, an embarrassing one. Poor gnome practically tackled him. I don't remember how it went."

"Bull, it was like this Cordy." Hermione straightened up, cleared her throat, and with a grin, recited the infamous poem.

_"His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

_His hair is as dark as a blackboard. _

_ I which he were mine,_

_ He's really divine, _

_The hero that conquered the Dark Lord."_

Cordelia stared, wide eyed at Ginny, who was blushing like a tomato. "You sent a valentine like that to Harry/ My goddess, woman, that has to be the worst piece of poetry I've ever heard, and I know my poetry."

Ginny blushed again, but grinned. "Then it's good I didn't write it, or send it."

Hermione, who'd been laughing her butt off, stopped and started at Ginny. "Yes you did!"

Ginny continued to grin. "Nope, everyone said I did, but I was too deluded into thinking Harry was the greatest thing since floo powder that I didn't say anything. Plus, who would've believed me?"

Hermione looked down. "Okay then, but what does this have to do with Draco?"

Meanwhile Cordy's eyes widened. "He didn't!"

Hermione looked toward the other red head down by her feet. "What?"

Both red heads looked at Hermione like she was a dunce. "I though you were supposed to be smart."

Hermione gave them peculiar looks, before realization dawned on her. "NO! No way!"

Ginny grinned. "Yup, it seems dear ol' Draco is an aspiring pet, granted, a really bad one."

"So Draco, my Draco, who Hated Harry, especially then, wrote him a love Valentine?"

Ginny nodded. "Yup, and then had it delivered, everyone thinking it was me was just an extra bonus for him."

"How'd you figure it out?"

Ginny grinned even harder. "Easy, he wrote another one to me."

Hermione's eyes widened even bigger. "When?"

Cordelia just stared lie it was soap opera. "Ohh, do tell." She wished she had popcorn, oh wait, she did.

Ginny grabbed another handful of M&M's, and patted her belly. "It was a joke, supposed to be from Harry. You were there, you heard it."

Hermione looked back through her mental library. "Merlin, he did!"

Ginny nodded. "Yup, want to know another secret about our favorite blond?"  
Cordelia just nodded and Hermione gave her a look. "Duh?"

Ginny grinned. "He talks in his sleep."

The other girls looked disappointed. "So?" and "I knew that!"

But Ginny just continued on grinning. "Well, let's just say Hermione, that you're uncle might have a good reason to want to castrate the poor boy." Hermione just blushed.

**HALFBLOODPRINCEHALFBLOODPRINCEHALFBLOODPRINCE**

The girls had eaten junk food, gossiped, and the movies played in the background. But for some reason, they weren't having that good a time. Ginny rolled her eyes as she watched Hermione look at the clock, the fifth time in the past half hour.

"How long do you think it's been?" Cordelia looked just as miserable.

Ginny looked at the clock. "Five minutes since you last asked, and before you say it, in total, we've been away for an hour."

"Not you, yours is right there."

Ginny rolled her eyes again. "Yeah, but if you'd like to switch, feel free. I'd love to see my feet."

"You won't be saying that when she comes out."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "She?"

Cordy and Hermione just shrugged. "We figure that since ours were girls, yours is gonna be too."

Ginny nodded and grinned. 'I know. Harry's jealous of Ron and Draco, he wants his little girl too. We've got a name picked out and everything."

The other girls raised eyebrows at the we, but didn't say anything. "Oh?"

Ginny smiled. "Yeah, we've had it figured out for a while. Lillian Margaret Potter, after his mum and mine." She smiled softly. "He said that she'd have my hair and his eyes."

All three girls were silent for a while, until Cordy had to ask. "How long-"

Ginny harrumphed, before a knock on the door interrupted her. "I'd get up, but I can't and it's your house."

Cordelia took the hint, got up, and answered the door. And what she saw was the best sight she'd ever seen. "Mommy!" and a little red headed pixie like girl ran into the apartment and into her mother's awaiting arms.

Hermione got up and ran to the door, where she eagerly took Victoria from her Nana Cissa. The grandmothers, plus Serena walked into the apartment with smiles on their faces. "We figured you'd want to see them. After all, it took me awhile before I could leave Ron and Ginny alone."

"Draco too."

Serena just smiled. "So how are you Ginny?"

The pregnant red head smiled back. "I'm doing okay."

Hermione looked up from where she was inspecting her daughter. "That's not what you said a few minutes ago."

Ginny smiled. "I'm a woman, I can change my mind at will."

Everyone present laughed. "So, how was Anya?"

The grandmother's beamed. "She was an angel, weren't you sweetie?"

Anya nodded eagerly. "Grandma Molly gave me cookies and Nana Cissa taught me a song." The littlest Weasley was now, biologically, five years old and as adorable as ever.

"That's wonderful to hear."

"And Victoria?"

Narcissa threw a winning smile at Hermione. "I'm assuming she got her good behavior from you because, Merlin knows Draco was never that well behave, and at this age too!"

Hermione beamed and hugged her daughter tight. Meanwhile Ginny just carried on. "Oh, how's your bundle of joy behaving? Oh, mines just playing football with my kidneys." Hermione's beam turned into a look that Ginny just scoffed at. "Woman, remember?"

Molly chuckled, walked over to her only daughter, and pulled her into a hug. "Consider it payback for the quidditch games you used to play in my belly. I swear Ginny, you were the most active baby in the world."

Ginny shrugged. "Eh, having that many brothers affected me early on."

**HALFBLOODPRINCEHALFBLOODPRINCEHALFBLOODPRINCE**

Their girl's night in only grew with the addition of the older women. It became an impromptu baby shower for Ginny, who eagerly accepted their hidden gifts. The older women were also pleased to share stories of their youth, including many about the Marauders. The newest generation, Anyanka and Victoria had already fallen asleep so more gossip was abounds.

Cordelia was on the floor painting Serena's toenails Primrose Pink while her daughter used her lap as a pillow. Hermione was lying comfortably on the sofa, Victoria asleep on her chest. Molly and Narcissa sat in the chairs provided, and Ginny sat with her feet propped up in her mother's lap, who rubbed them.

Therefore, it was to great confusion that they started hearing a few loud, bellowing voices singing outside their door.

"_you put the lime in the coconut, you drank them both up _

_You put the lime in the coconut, you drank them both up _

_You put the lime in the coconut, _

_called your doctor, woke him up, and said, _

_'Doctor, ain't there nothing I can take, _

_I say, Doctor, to relieve this belly ache _

_Wooo Woo! Woooo Woo!"_

After a bit of confusion, Hermione was elected to go check up on everything. Carefully she deposited her daughter into her grandmother's arms before peeking out the door and taking in the sight. "Merlin, I don't believe it!"

Trooping outside her friend's apartment door at one in the morning were the men in their little group. The mystery of the voices was solved as she watched her 'husband' and two best friends singing at the top of their lungs, badly. Her uncle was also there, helping Remus support Sirius, whom was passed out, and in the rear came the exhausted form of Percy Weasley, who she knew hadn't left with them.

When they caught sight of her, her red headed best friend grinned. "HERMY! HEY HARRY, LOOK WHO IT IS!"

The boy-who-lived-and-defeated-Voldemort looked up slowly, his senses dulled but when he saw her, he ran. Hermione tried hard not to shriek as her best friend twirled her around in a huge hug, lifting her off the floor. "Hermione!"

She was then passed to Ron, who gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "We missed you Hermy!" Harry nodded emphatically at her, his eyes wide and glossy."

"Are you DRUNK?" she couldn't believe it. She watched as her uncle dropped his childhood nemesis unceremoniously on the Slytherin couch. Remus had winced, but then had sat down next to his friend and passed out along with him. Her uncle had managed to make it to a chair, before he too was out like a light. She rounded on her friends.

It was her 'husband' who answered. "Maybe jus' a lil. Did I tells you I loves you Mion, cuz I do, lots and lots." He walked towards her and pulled her into a hug. Hermione seemed to forget his consumption of alcohol for a minute before she smelt it on him. "Gross Draco, what's that smell?"

The blonde shrugged. "Sick."

Hermione pushed him away and blanched. "Eww! When did you get sick?"

"He didid it in the jail. But Harry and I's helpeded him We're friends now, right Drake?"

The blonde nodded. "Best friends."

Then to her amazement, the two hugged. She slowly backed away when Harry joined them. "I love you guys."

"Love you to man." Came Ron's muffled voice.

And Draco, Her Draco cried! "I don't deserve you two!"

And Ron responded. "We know, but it's okay."

"Okay, this is Wrong, on so many different levels. Someone, preferably someone that hasn't been drinking, please tell me what's going on? Wait, did Ron say JAIL?"

"That's a very good question."

Hermione turned around and saw that the rest of her part had joined her. She turned back around and gave Percy a look. "Well?"

The redhead just took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I only wish I had been drinking." Then he stepped over his brother, Harry, and Draco, who were all hugging in a heap on the floor. After entering Cordelia's apartment, he sat down next to his sister, who hadn't gotten up, and who then promptly deposited her feet into his lap to be rubbed. Then he regaled them with the tale of what had happened.

"And so after I arrived at the jail, I assessed the situation and decided to do something a bit risky."

Molly gave her son a look. "Percy Weasley, what did you do?"

Percy blanched at his mother's tone. "Well, I couldn't very well leave them there, and I didn't exactly have the money to pay their bail, so I kinda mmmfffmmmfmff." The last bit was pretty muffled as he said it into his shoulder rather then to them.

"I'm sorry, what did you do?"

Percy winced at Cordy's question. "I uh, sorta erased their presence in the jail, obliviated the guards' memories, and made a portkey to get them out of there."

All of the women closed their eyes and shook their heads. "Percy, I can't believe out of all your brothers, you-"

"Well I couldn't just leave them there!"

"Yes you could've, and they would have learned their lessons too!" Molly sighed. "But you're right, it would've caused a bunch of unnecessary trouble that we don't need. " She took a deep breath. "So how're they to be punished?"

On the floor, aunt and niece made eye contact, then Cordy turned to the others with an evil grin. "Well-"

**HALFBLOODPRINCEHALFBLOODPRINCEHALFBLOODPRINCE**

It was the next morning. Draco Malfoy awoke with a foggy, pounding head and a weight on his chest. Next to him, Harry Potter stirred and removed his hand from where it'd been laying, on Draco's chest. He breathed, "Ginny," before wrapping his other arm around Ron and pulling the wrong red head closer. Draco blinked a few times, winding at the brightness of the common area before opening his eyes as wide as they could go. Then he screamed.

Harry awoke to the scream, as did Ron, and both stared into each other's eyes, sprang apart, and screamed too.

On the couches and chairs, one Sirius Black awoke and stared, in horror at his friend, Remus Lupin, before giving a barking laugh, then wincing at the headache it caused.

Remus' eyes fluttered open, then sat up. Being a werewolf, he healed a lot faster then his comrades, so his hang over was less severe, but one look at his friends, Sirius and Severus, made all the blood rush to his brain and start to pound.

Hogwarts resident Potion's master and newly discovered uncle to Hermione Granger slowly became aware, his mouth feeling like it was full of cotton and his head pounding. "For Merlin's Sake Stop Screaming!" Then he too opened his eyes and his screams joined the others.

It was pure chaos, and as the girls watched, they loved it. Ginny was laughing so hard she did indeed pee her pants, not that anyone noticed. Cordelia just grinned at the look on Ron's face through the camera she was taking pictures with. Molly, Serena, and Cissa all cackled like the witches they were, and Hermione held onto Anya, her goddaughter, trying not to fall over as tears streamed down her face from laughing so hard. Finally the five year old couldn't take it anymore and had to ask. Walking over to her still screaming daddy, she asked the questions that had been filling her curious head.

"Daddy, why do you look like a girl? And why are you and uncle Draco and Uncle Harry wearing make up? Do you have boobies like mommy now?"

And Percy smiled, as he held onto Victoria. "Remind me to never piss you girls off." And the screams filled the air.

**_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_**

**_Questions_**

Okay, so the other day I got a letter from one of my readers asking a few good questions. So, I answered and decided you might want to know the answers too, along with the answers to a few FAQs I also receive. So, here they are. If anyone else has any more questions not asked, email them to me or include them in your review and I'll make sure to answer. Toodles

**Question:**** Who is Hermione's father?**

**Answer:** Hermione's daddy, well, this isn't even known to me yet. Basically, Hermione's mother was younger and probably got together with someone in school. That is to say, maybe later I'll clarify who her dad is, if I even know. Oh, his name can be Robert, and he's was a ravenclaw ) maybe Cordy's aunt can let us know later on, you're right though, it is an issue I haven't clarified.

**Next question:**** If they're only 17 why isn't Cordy still in school?**

**Answer:** Well, Cordy is older then Ron, she's 19 and is currently in her first year of college at a tech school to be a beautician. A little secret, this is what I plan to do. I actually based Cordelia a bit on my dreams and what I think I'm like. Interesting, huh?

**And the best question: ****If Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermiones mothers were pregnant at the same time what a/b Ron's older brothers?**

**Answer:** I have answered this before, as others have asked me about this. I made this story au, or alternate universe to suit my needs. I actually think this isn't a huge change, but it needed to be done to fit the storyline. Basically, Arthur Weasley was married before, let's say her name was Mary, with her he had Bill, Charlie, Percy, and the twins, Fred and George. Big family, huh? Well, Mary died, in childbirth with the twins, and when the boys were still young, I'll even calculate ages. F and G, just born, Percy, 2, Charlie, 4, and Bill was 5. Arthur met Molly, the summer before her seventh year, oh by the way; I'm making up the back-story in detail as I write. Molly knew about Arthur's previous wife, and he was struggling with his job and the boys, she didn't mind and after she graduated, they got married. A year later, they had Ron, and Draco, Harry and Hermione were also born. Ginny came the next year. So really, Molly is the step mother to B,C,P,F, and G, and only really had two kids, though all the Weasley boys have grown up with her and consider her their mother, especially Percy, Fred, and George, since Percy barely remembers his real mother, Mary, and Fred and George only know Molly as their mother.

So, wow, what a brainstorming session. That is the official Weasley history. Unfortunately, Arthur died in the final battle, Harry's sixth year, and now Molly is engaged to Remus, who sorta had a thing with her in school, or at least he loved her, and while Molly loved Arthur with all her heart, she did move on.

I received these questions from someone, we'll say an appreciative reader, so thank her and I hope this clears up any questions.

**Now for a few other FAQ's. **

**Q:** **Why is Sirius there, and why are he and Narcissa interested in each other if they're cousins?**

**A:** Simple, as I said before, this story is AU, and to boot was also written Pre OotP. So, when I wrote it, I didn't know about the Black family. And, to top it off when HBP comes out, It'll be even further AU. So I'm asking now, if you're going to review or email saying it doesn't follow HBP, please don't., not that I don't' love hearing from you guys, I don't just want to feel bad for not following all of JK's wonderful story lines. Plus, concerning Sirius, I'm in Egypt visiting Bill in DeNile. (He he hee. I love that joke) So sorry my bubble will be further busted tonight when I get the book.

Then there's the other question on everyone's minds.

**Q: What happens to the babies at the end of the project?**

**A: **Unfortunately, the babies are created purely out of Magic, and so at the end of the project, they'll disappear. It's really sad, I know, but it happens. However, I can say that you haven't seen the last of them, and more will be explained at the end of the story.

**Q: What's with the House Points and how do I join a House?**

**A: **House Points is a gimmick to get more reviews, and feedback, and it's also a fun game. Every time you review, or even e-mail me separately, I award 10 house points to your house. At the end of each chapter, I go through and tally up the house points and add them onto the house total, which is usually located at the end of each chapter. To join a house, all you need to do is state which house you'd like to be in, or if you can't decide, you need to say sort me. But you **must **include your housein **Each **review. As much as I hate to say it, I have so many reviewers that I can't remember each one, and it's hard going through 123 pages of reviews trying to find what each house people are int. You can change houses, or say sort me as many times as you like. Unfortunately, I can't really let you know which house you're a part of, unless you request an e-mail and specify this, along with your email address. I usually just go through and tally up how many times I see a house mentioned in all the reviews from the date I last updated, onward, however, I do look carefully. Also, extra points may be awarded if I deem worthy. I'm also thinking of doing a trivia question at the end of each chapter. What do you think? I'll do one question, an easy one that hopefully you should all know by tomorrow, and give me the answer, your house, and whether I should continue the game in your reviews. Okay? Thank you so much for playing, and at the end there might be a surprise for the winning house members, don't ask how I'll know the winners, it's magic.

**_So, I hope this clears some stuff up for everyone. Extra house points to those who can give me a few other FAQs I might have missed. _**

****

**_Now, for the first time ever,_**

**Trivia question. For 5 extra points, tell me this. **

**Who is the half blood prince? ) Have fun!**

**House Points The snakes are still in the lead, followed by the Eagles, The lions take third place, with the badgers in last. Come on Badgers! You can do it! (Hey, I just thought of something, I'm from WI, and the badger is our state animal! Woo hoo!)**

**Slytherin: 1835 **

**Ravenclaw: 1405**

**Gryffindor: 1375**

**Hufflepuff: 1190**

**For those of you who were confused, I mentioned the Badgers last time, it means Hufflepuff, that is their mascot. Lions are Gryffindors, Snakes are Slytherin, Eagles are Ravenclaw (shouldn't they be Ravens?) toodles, and enjoy HBP TONIGHT!**


	46. Daddy Weasley

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

Chapter 46: Daddy Weasley

By jessebelle

**Please Read!**

October 12, 2005 A/N: Okay, I had planned on updating so much sooner then this, but everything ran away from me. School started, my three little cousins had to come live with us, and a whole lot of stress came upon my like a tidal wave. However, after much struggle, the chapter is finally finished. I worked extremely hard on it and I'm happy with how it turned out. Anyway, I'll try to update when I can, but don't die waiting for the next one, however I will say it's a long time coming and I'm really excited about righting it. So enjoy, and please read my other A/N's too, they're important. Sorry about any errors in this, I haven't even spell checked it, but I don't really have a lot of time and I figured you'd rather have it with errors then not have it for another week. I will edit it and fix it ASAP. A reviewer also pointed out that Remus hasn't changed into a werewolf yet, well, maybe he did and i just didn't say anything, Or, maybe the author forgot that tiny detail and is now saying that after the war, Severus found a cure for Remus and he's now cured. Oppsie? Happy reading though.

Toodles,

jessebelle

**READ ME!**

A/N: Shorter wait then last time, eh? Anyway, I'm finally home from vacation. Well, actually I got home a month ago, but I've been in and out of hospitals with my Grammy. So, I haven't updated. Plus school just started a few weeks ago and I've been trying to update, but the fates just won't let me. But I've finally been able to type it up and I expect you all to freak when you read it. However, I want you to remember that it's been planned from the near beginning so I won't be changing it. Oh, and I also did a JK, with continuity at least. I was rereading parts of my story as research and I noticed that I did an oppsie. In chapter 30 I said that Sirius let it slip that Harry and Ginny are having a boy. Well, sorry. The real question is though, did I slip when I said they were having a girl? Or a boy? Just something to chew on.

Now, normally I don't promote myself or my other stories, but I'd really like it if you guys who're interested in alternate universe stories to go read one of my other one's. It's not really AU, it just doesn't really follow OotP or HBP. It's called **Nothing Stays the Same** and I think it's really, really good. It's just needs some exposure. So please, check it out maybe and tell me what you think? Speaking of the infamous book, I got it at midnight in Christensburg, VA and I laughed as I passed over Bristol (Two cyber-cookies to whoever gets it!) All I can say is OMG OMG OMG OMG and Holy Hell! I was completely taken aback and I will admit that the first though after reading it was how was I supposed to continue this story? Which is also the other reason it's taken so long to get it out there. But Alas, I just need time to firmly place myself in DeNile where I'm hanging out with Bill and making fun of Plegm.

He He Hee! Anyway, I want you guys to e-mail me and tell me what you thought. I'd do a run through of my feelings, but I don't really think that's allowed, so I'll e-mail anyone who's interested in my thoughts. I'm nuts though, I haven't really gotten to talk with anyone about it and it's been over two months. But I will say one thing, this one takes second place on my favorites, first going to PoA and third going to GoF.

But I'm sure you all want to story so without further ado…..

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

Ron Weasley had always loved his sleep, and hung-over, it was no different. After a short lecture by the girls (they thought the makeover had been more then enough punishment), swearing off any and all kinds of alcohol, and shower to get off all the makeover, he was ready for bed. Unfortunately, fate wasn't so kind.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Ron stopped in his tracks, he'd just been about to pull back the covers of his and Cordy's bed when her voice came from the doorway. "Uh, going to sleep." He turned and faced the girl he'd been falling in love with.

Cordy stood in the doorway, hands on her hips and her foot tapping. "I don't think so."

"But I'm tired?"  
"I don't care. I have to go back to school today and I get to work in the clinic. You my dear get to watch Anya."

Ron stared at her. "But what about Hermione, or Ginny?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Ginny's about to pop and Hermione has her hands full with Victoria, not to mention Draco And Harry."

"Mum? Narcissa? You're Aunt Serena?" Cordelia saw the panic on his face and found it increasingly harder to keep a straight face. She didn't know whether to laugh or get upset with his forgetfulness. "Sweetie, you know they're packing."

Ron finally dropped the blanket he'd been holding and walked over to her. "Packing? What for? Are they going somewhere?"

She couldn't help it, she laughed out loud. Reaching out she grabbed her man by the shoulder and gave him a hug. "You really need to start paying attention. They mentioned it a while ago. You're receiving your first real test. They're all going to Las Vegas to see how you all cope without supervision. Plus they want to gamble."

Ron pulled away, astonished. "No way! We'll never survive. And Ginny's gonna have the baby any day now!"

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "I know, but we'll you'll have to deal with it. And you can start by showing them you can take care of Anyanka. Only go to them if it's an emergency."

"Bu-"

Cordelia placed a finger over his lips. "No buts. Now, I'm going to be late. Go get Anya from your brother- Don't Even Think About It, and spend a day with her. You should know when she takes her nap and everything. You'll be fine. Gotta go." Cordy gave him a quick kiss, grabbed her bag and left Ron staring in shock at the empty apartment. She'd already vetoed his idea of having Percy watch Anya. Now it was up to him. He couldn't wait until nap time.

Ron slowly got dressed and contemplated his situation. He was responsible for his daughter, who was now five years old, and no one was there to watch him watching her. Sure, he'd taken care of her when she was just a baby, but now she was older; she could talk, walk, and think for herself. Scary. He'd also gotten used to Cordelia being there because of the holidays, and with his daughter older, well, it was a lot different. And as a bonus, his daughter was like any other Weasley offspring, full of energy. Coupled with the fact he was still dealing with last night's activities, he was in for an interesting afternoon.

* * *

Slowly he made his way to Percy's apartment, which used to be his. He spared a glance to the couches and saw their guy chaperones out cold. He wished he could join them. He could also hear his mum and the aunts chatting loudly while they packed. He couldn't believe they were going to leave them here, alone. Even Percy was joining them, but he wasn't going for the gambling, he just wanted to get away.

Being a Weasley, he didn't bother to knock and instead just barged on in. He could hear the TV going, but he didn't get a chance to spot his older brother before a red headed blur jumped into his arms screaming. "DADDY!"

Ron smiled and hugged her tight. "Hey princess, did you have a good time with Uncle Percy?"

"Uh huh, he readed me a stowy an' we watcheded TV."  
Ron kneeled down and placed her feet on the ground, then unattached himself from her tight hug so he would be eyelevel with his daughter and so he could see her face. "You did?"

"Yuppers." She looked very happy. He peered over her shoulder and up at his brother. "Hey Perce."

The former stick in the mud grinned. "Hello Ronald." Okay, so maybe the stick wasn't completely removed, but it was a whole lot looser and smaller.

"How was she?" He straightened up.

Percy smiled. "An angel."

Ron nodded. "By the way, thanks for last night. I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't rescued us."

Percy smiled. "You would've had to stay in jail, then face down mum, and Cordelia." He added that last after a beat, and both shuddered at the thought.

"One's bad, but both, well, Thank You, Thank You, Thank You!"

Percy nodded. "No problem. Now, I need to pack. We leave tomorrow morning for Las Vegas." He walked over and started to pick up Anya's scattered toys. "I can't believe we're leaving now. What, with the babies coming."

Ron probably wouldn't have noticed the slip if Percy hadn't drawn attention to it. The older boy paused, then mouthed a curse.

Ron picked up on it. "Wait, babies? You mean Ginny's having twins!"

Percy shook his head. "Forget I said anything."  
"But, she's having twins! She should know, especially with her an Harry fighting!"

"I didn't say she was havng twins."

"But-you said-"

"Ron, forget it and enjoy your day with Anya."

"Bu-"

Percy shoved his brother out the door. "I'm not saying anything else. I'll say goodbye later. Bye Anya." He placed a kiss on the girl's forehead and placed her in his brother's arms. Then he shut the door on them. Ron stared at it in shock, then it opened and Anya's bag was tossed out. Ron caught it and Anya giggled as she placed her arms around her father's neck. "Unca Percy's bein' funny."

Ron shut his mouth and laughed at his little girl. "Yes, he's being silly. Come on, I guess we should go home and do…something."

He and Anya crossed the hall and entered their apartment. Ron sat Anya on the floor getting his first real look at her. You're not dressed!"

Anya stared at him as if to say, "Duh!" She was still in her pink, Barbie night gown and barefoot. Her hair, which was now long, red, and past her butt was usually a bit frizzy, but now it was in a rat's nest. She was also filthy. Flour, baking ingredients, and dirt clung to her skin, along with some colored marks and spots from the night before. It suddenly occurred to him, she needed a…bath."

"Uh, princess, how about we get you cleaned up. A nice bath, I'll, uh, do your hair, and we can make you all pretty like your mommy."

He hadn't even finished his sentence when her eyes widened. "You said the B word!" She looked horrified.

Ron's eyes widened and he panicked, his voice squeaking a bit. "I Did Not!"

"Did Too!" She put her hands on her hips.

"Did Not!"

"Did too!" Anya stamped her feet.

"Did Not-hey, I'm arguing with a five year old and I'm the parent." A beat. "Did Not!"

Anya pouted. "YOU said the B word! I heard it."

Ron paused and went over what he'd said to her. Nope, no B word. "I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Didn't"

"Did!" Her voice got louder.  
"Didn't"

"DID!" She was red in the face now, a Weasley trait if there ever was one.

"Didn't!" then he came to his senses and thought about it. "What's the B word!"

Anya's anger diffused almost instantly and her face got white. "I can't says it!"

"Yes you can, I'm giving you permission."

"Bu-"

"Anya, what did I say?"

Her voice got quiet and she looked around carefully. "Bath." Then she shuddered.

Ron stared at her, then laughed. "That's the B word? Anya nodded at him, her eyes wide and her face full of seriousness. He shook his head in amusement. "What's so wrong about the word bath?"

"Don't Says It!" She looked fearfully toward the bathroom. Ron had a feeling his day was about to get harder. He followed her gaze and stared at the white, porcelain bathtub in the bright yellow room.

"Why don't you like baths?" Maybe it was serious. Anya let out a squeak. He quickly corrected himself. "Sorry, the B word!"

His little girl gestured him forward with a finger, then whispered like it was a big secret. "There's a ghost in the drain."

Ron processed what she said, then let out a sigh of relief. "That's all? I thought you were afraid of water or something."

Anya's eyes widened. "DA-DDY!" She broke the word into two high pitched, exasperated squeaks. "It's a ghost!"

Ron stared at her like she was crazy, the exact way she was staring at him. "So?"

If possible, her eyes got even wider at his nonchalance. "They're scawy! They eats your bwains."

Ron gave her a funny look. "Who told you that?"

Anya rolled her eyes. "I watcheded it on da' TV!"

Ron smiled. "But, you should no that ghosts aren't bad, I mean-" Ron finally realized what the problem was. Anyanka was a completely muggle raised witch. She'd never been to the Burrow and met the ghoul in the attic. She'd never seen Hogwarts or met a ghost. To her, they were the scary, brain-eating men in white sheets screaming "Boo!"

He sighed. "Okay, how about you take a-" he caught himself before he said it, "the B word-"

"But da' ghost!"

Ron walked over and scooped up his girl into his arms making sure she could see him, and started walking over to the bathroom. The fear he saw in her eyes as he got closer to the bathtub made his heart hurt. "I'll take care of it, okay. I'll be like those ghost butters we saw on the TV. Agree?"

Anya looked wearily at the bathtub, then back to Ron. "Okay daddy, you get wid of da' ghost an' I'll take a B word."

Ron smiled and sat her down on the toilet seat. He smiled when he remembered potty training Anyanka. That had been a fun experience, not. Cordelia had been nuts, and so had he, but in the end, they did it. He smiled at her and pushed up his sleeves. "Okay, so where's the ghost?"

Anya looked towards the bathtub. "It's down da' dwain." Ron smile grew when he turned toward the bathtub and heard Anya's concerned voice behind him. "Be caweful!"

He smiled. "I'll be fine." He then turned around and made a show of finding the 'ghost.'. "Here ghosty ghosty, some fresh brains for you to eat." He stepped in the tub and turned to Anyanka, who was watching in complete amazement. "See, no ghosts."

"Look down da' dwain!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay." He kneeled down on all fours in the middle of the tub. He leaned over and looked down the drain, his voice echoed off the porcelain. "See Anya, no gho-" A familiar, translucent eye stared him in the face. He jumped back, and could hear Anya squeals of terror behind him. "Daddy!"

But as the figure emerged, his shock at the eye lessened and now he was just surprised. "Moaning Myrtle?" His voice cracked and he felt like he had all those years ago in the second floor, girls' bathroom, making illegal polyjuice potion.

The ghost replied the way she got her name, a loud moan. "You! You're not Harry!"

"What are you doing here!" Ron couldn't believe it.

"I'm here to see Harry. The school's so lonesome without him."

Anyanka's cries finally reached Ron's ears through his shock. He leapt for his daughter, and promptly tripped and hit his head on the edge of the tub. Slowly he sat up, and he swore he could see birds orbiting around his head. "Ugh, that hurts." The crying turned to small giggles. His sight straightened and he could see Anya, giggling and trying to hide her smiles. He faked a glare. "So you think that's funny, do you?" Anya smiled and nodded. Ron stood up and climbed out of the tub. "I'll show you what's funny." He'd almost made it to his daughter, with the intention of tickling her, but their guest made herself known with a loud wail.

"Ahhhhhh, everyone always forget about me, even when I'm in the room. I can't even scare the little brat." She started to float around and wail.

"Don't call her that!" Ron had reached Anya and she was now safely encased in his arms, the fear of Myrtle that had previously plagued her gone.

"It's the truth. She's the reason Harry had to leave Hogwarts, the stupid "project." I never got to complete mine, because I was _sob_ DEAD!" Myrtle started to wail again.

"Quit be'in such a cwy baby." Anya's strong voice came from Ron's arms as she took in her father's protection from the ghost.

Surprisingly, Myrtle instantly stopped her cry, and managed only a sniffle or two. "What would you know about being dead? You're just a child!"

Anya looked up at her father, then back to the girl ghost. "Nothin', but I do know whewe Unca Hawwy is."

Myrtle's eyes instantly widened with joy and all sobs, cries, wails, sniffles, and screams disappeared. "Where!"

Anya smiled. "I'll only tells you if you pwomise to leave ouw bath alone."

Myrtle's eyes glistened. "Sure, just tell me where he is. I didn't come all the way across the pond to haunt your stupid bathroom!"

Ron thought about denying Myrtle the information, but at his daughter's face, he knew Harry wouldn't mind, much.

"Unca Hawwy is stayin' wiff Unca Dwaco and Auntie My-knee." Anya looked please that she knew her stuff.

"Well, that doesn't help!" Myrtle began to tear again.

Ron intervened. "Myrtle, Harry's in apartment 3D, he's staying with Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Do you know how to get there?"

Myrtle began to nod furiously. "Oh, yes! I'll go find him right away. See you back at Hogwarts." Then she jumped down the drain of their sink.

Ron cringed as he thought about how Harry, hell, even Hermione would kill him. Myrtle was definitely not their favorite ghost. He looked down and noticed his still dirty daughter. "So, how about that B word?"

Anya just looked up at him as if he were the child. "You silly, it's called a bath." Then bath time began.

* * *

An hour later it turned out that Anyanka Weasley was part mermaid, or at least fish. She loved the water, as Ron found out when he proceeded to end her bath. A whole lot of screaming later, he had a wet, naked five year old girl running around his apartment.

"Anya, this isn't funny, come out so I can dry you off!" He was also soaked as a result of a whole lot of splashing. He carried in his hand his daughter's pink towel, which was as dry as a bone. Stepping out into the hallway, he began to follow the small, wet footprints around the house, while keeping out an ear for Anya's giggles.

"Princess, you need to come out so I can get you dressed, don't you want to wear one of your pretty dresses?"

A giggle and a _thump_ was his response. He followed the noise, his shoes _squelching_ as he walked along as a result of the puddles of water on the floor. Finally he was outside of the guest bedroom, his old bedroom before he'd started sharing a room with Anya and before Percy stayed with them. He opened the door and peaked inside. After Percy had moved out, the elephant room had been restored. This was the cleanest room in the house, what, with the bed actually being made and all. However, it didn't take him long to spot what was out of place. In the corner was a chair, and in the chair were a ton of stuffed elephants, and one familiar, giggling face peaking out at him. He grinned at the sight, but decided to play dumb.

"Now where could that girl be?" He went over to the closet. "Could she be in here?" He wretched the door open and peaked inside. "Nope, not in the closet." He heard her giggling in the corner and got down on his hands and knees on the bed. "Is she under here?" He flipped back the blanket and peeked under the bed. "Nope, now where could she have gone." There was more giggling. He continued the game looking in the silliest places, under the pillows, on the ceiling, even under the dresser. Finally he sighed. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to watch TV by myself." Then he started for the door.

At the magic word of TV, Anyanka had stopped giggling. She jumped up out of the chair, sending the elephants everywhere. "Daddy! I'm wight hewe!" She ran to Ron and grabbed his hand.

Ron grinned as he looked down. "Hey, I thought I heard my princess. But, where is she?" He began to look around the room, pretending that she wasn't right in front of him.

"Daddy!"

Ron pretended to look panicked. "Anya? Anya, where are you?"

"I'm wight hewe!" Anya's face crumbled as she looked into her daddy's face while yanking his hand up and down.

Ron looked at his hand amazed. "Anya, I think you're invisible!"

"Idivisidable?" Anya's voice sounded like she'd just been told that there were no more puppies, or kitties, or chocolate in the world.

Ron nodded. "Yep, it means no one can see you."

Anya's face crumbled. "I no wanna be idivisidable no more."

"You don't? Good, cause I really want to see my princess. Now in order for me to see you again, you have dry off with this special towel, okay? Otherwise you'll stay like that forever."  
Anya nodded. "Okay, gimme da' towel."

"What do you say?" Ron tried to hold in his smile.

"Pwease?"

Ron held out the towel and watched as Anya dried off. "I see your arm!" "Look, there's your leg." "There's that belly!" And finally she was dry.

"Can you sees me daddy?" Anya looked up to him scared.

Ron grinned. "There's my princess, give me a hug."

Anya's smile returned as she ran into her daddy's open arms, giggling. "I wuvs you daddy!"

Ron smiled as he picked her up and began to walk to her room. "Love you too baby girl."

The next challenge was instantaneous. What was Anya going to wear? He'd brought her to her room and sat her down on the bed. Now she watched with amused eyes as her daddy rummaged through the closet and all of her clothes. He'd take out a shirt or dress, stare at it for a while, and then shove it back on the floor. Finally she couldn't take it anymore; she was cold even with the towel around her. She sat up and padded over to her pink dresser. She looked over at her daddy and noticed he was still completely absorbed in the closet. Finally she opened the top drawer and examined its contents. She knew enough to know she needed, so she grabbed her Barbie Underoos and a polka dotted pair of socks. She went to the next drawer and quickly grabbed the first pair of bottoms she saw, a green striped pair of pants. The final drawer held her shirts. A quick peak at her father found him debating between a pink dress, and the purple one. She reached in the drawer and pulled out her pink flowered top. In no time, after a little bit of a struggle, she was dressed. She then ran to her little vanity mirror her mommy had gotten her and started to do her hair. Yup, a nice updo like her mom's would be perfect, oh, and she could wear her favorite orange hat, the one with the big flower. She then reached in her secret drawer and pulled out her makeup, the stuff she'd gotten from her mommy's bag. Jewelery was next, a couple of long strings of beads would definitely compliment her outfit. Finally she grabbed her hat and was done.

"Daddy, I dressed now. Can we watch da' TV now?"

Ron turned around in surprise, he'd forgotten about her in his quest to find the perfect dress. But it took everything in his power not to burst out laughing as soon as he caught sight of her. She must have gotten impatient and dressed her self was his only idea, that or Fred and George had managed to sneak in and dress her without him noticing her.

She had on a pair of neon green, striped shorts, a pair of polka dotted socks that came to her knees, and a pink long sleeved shirts that was covered in flowers. On her head she wore a bright orange hat and even with it on he could see that her hair was barely combed through. Half of it was up, and half was down. She had on a bunch of costume jewelry he knew that she'd gotten from Cordelia. But there was still the question of where the makeup came from. She had bright red cheeks, a lot of blue eyeshadow up to her eyebrows, which had been sloppily painted on, and she'd obviously tried to apply some mascara as there was a lot of black stuff around her eye. How she hadn't poked her self in the eye, he didn't know. But the funniest sight was her clown lips. Obviously she'd been trying to imitate Cordy, but hadn't done it very well. Red surrounded her lips and was everywhere but where it was supposed to be.

He managed to keep a straight face for the time being as he asked her what she was wearing. But his daughter just gave him a strange look.

"They'we clothes daddy!"

Ron nodded. "That they are, but uh, I thought you were gonna wear one of your pretty dresses?"

Anya rolled her eyes. "You took too long."  
Ron nodded and tried not to laugh. "Okay, so I did, but uh, why are you wearing those clothes?"

Anya just looked at him like he was nuts. "Cause they were da' first ones I saw."

"Right, uh, how about you change into one of your pretty dresses, I finally picked one out. Oh, and I can do your hair."

Anya's lower lip jutted out. "But don't I look pwetty alweady?"

Ron's eyes widened. "Of course you do sweetie, you look so pretty in fact that I'm gonna take a picture. That way we can show everyone how pretty you are and you don't have to worry about getting dirty, because it'd be a shame to get you dirty."

He watched anxiously as she thought it over carefully before answering. "Okay, go gets the camwa."

Ron sighed in relief; that was one crisis averted. "I'll be right back." He quickly ran to the bedroom and grabbed the camera Cordelia always had on hand, 'just in case'. Well, he was glad it was right there otherwise he never would have found it, it was also lucky she'd given him a lesson on using it. He ran back to his daughters room and smiled at the sight, she was looking at herself in the mirror and making faces at herself. He coughed loudly to get her attention. The thing he loved about her was her age, she didn't jump back, embarrassed, instead she turned to him, a smile on her face as her eyes were crossed and her tongue sticking out. "Hi daddy!" or at least that's what he thought she said, he couldn't be too sure. He smiled and took the camera out of its bag. A few minutes of fiddling with it and he was ready to take the picture. "Okay princess, go stand over there and I'll get your picture."

Anya nodded and went over to stand where he'd said. She looked up at him and gave him her biggest smiles ever. "Cheeeeeeeeeeese!"

He laughed and took the picture.

"One more daddy, one more." He looked at her and couldn't resist. One more turned to ten and finally he put his foot down.

"Okay princess, that's enough. Now let's get you cleaned up and in the dress I picked out."

* * *

It was Molly that finally decided to go check on her son. Cordelia had informed her of her plans and she knew Ron would need some help taking care of Anya. She knew her son was good with his daughter, but being responsible for her for the first time in two weeks when he'd had nonstop help from uncles and grandparents, well, checking up on him was the least she could do.

Molly approached the door of her sons' apartment with unease. It was quiet, too quiet. She didn't bother knocking (a family trait) and walked straight into the apartment. Everything was fairly neat, but her son and her granddaughter was no where in sight. She slowly approached the bedrooms, and finally found Ron, struggling to do Anyanka's hair.

"Daddy, I wanted braids, not pigtails!" Ron had Anyanka sitting in front of him at the edge of the bed. He sat on the bed, a brush in hand trying to make sense of the mound of red hair his daughter had.

"Anya, stop moving!"

"But the dwess is itchy. Why can't I weaw pants?"

"Because you're a girl, and little girls wear pretty dresses."

"Dad-dy!

Molly looked at the scene and smiled. "Need some help, Sweetie?"

Ron looked up in surprise at him mum's voice. "Mum! I thought you had to pack?"

"Gwandma!" Anyanka went to get up, but Ron grabbed the back of her dress and kept her that.

"Anya, stay, you're hairs not done."

Molly chuckled. "Well don't you look pretty, but isn't that a bit much Ron?"

Anya beamed at the praise, while at the same time managing to give Ron a look that said 'I told you so!'

Ron looked at his daughter. She was wearing a frilly, lacey, ruffled pink dress. Her legs were encased in white tights (that had been the hardest part of dressing her) and she had on some pink Mary Jane's. Her hair was in sloppy pigtails, half heartedly tied in pink ribbons. He looked up to his mother in confusion. "What? She's a girl, it's a dress?"

Molly smiled again, finally entered the room and picked up Anyanka from her spot on the floor. "Ronnie, you have much to learn. While she is a girl, and dresses are very pretty, this is a bit much for everyday. Now, how about I help you get her dressed before I go back to packing. You can go make some lunch."

Ron debated, but his stomach decided for him, erupting in a loud roar that made Anyanka giggle in delight. Ron was a Weasley, and Weasleys always were ruled by their stomachs. Plus, he could use the help. "Right, I'll go make food and you dress Anya." He placed a kiss on his daughter's head and left the room, but in the doorway he stopped abruptly and turned on his heel to face them. "I can't."

Molly looked at him with confusion. "Why ever not?"

Ron sighed. "Cordy told me not to bother you, said I had to take care of Anya alone today because you're busy packing."

Molly smiled at her youngest son and the influence Cordelia had on him. "Don't worry about it. Cordy had a feeling you'd need some help, I just happen to be offering. You don't need to do everything by yourself, help is always here. Now, go make some food, I know for a fact you're starving."

Ron smiled and ran out of the room. Then he turned and ran back in again, coming to a stop by her side.

"What now?"

He smiled, hugged her, and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks mum, I love you."

Molly looked at her near grown baby boy. "I love you too, Ronnie." And she watched her son leave the room for the final time, a smile on her face and a bit teary eyed.

"Why awe you cwying Gwandma?"

Molly looked down at her granddaughter. Anyanka had already shed off the icky, itchy dress and the tights and stood before her, looking absolutely adorable. Molly sniffed. "Well baby, sometimes grown ups cry when their sad, other times when their really happy."

"Awe you sad or happy?"

Molly sniffed again and wiped her eyes. "I'm very happy, baby, very happy. Now let's get you all dressed. Daddy's making lunch and I'm betting you're hungry too."

* * *

A half hour later, Molly and a now, properly dressed Anya entered the kitchen where Ron stood, serving their lunch. He took a look at his daughter and smiled. "Okay, you're still as cute as ever. The dress was really that bad?"

Anya nodded. "Uh, huh, but I like dis one better."

Anya was wearing a flowered shirt under a striped, white and pink jumper. (AN: For the Brits reading this, not a sweater, but an America jumper, kinda like overalls, but it's a skirt instead of pants.) Her feet were barefoot, but her toenails were pink. And her hair was in braided pigtails hanging down her back.

Ron smiled, walked over to her, and picker her up before placing her in her booster seat to eat lunch. "Okay princess, I made your favorite. Tomato soup."

Anya looked at the red liquid in front of her. "You foh-gots somethin'."

Ron smiled. "Nope, got your potato chips right here." He brought the bag over from the counter and put some chips in her soup. "It's still warm, so remember to foo it." She nodded, blew on her soup, and happily began to eat. He turned to his mum. "Were you going to eat lunch here, or go back to packing?"

Molly smiled. "Well, I figured I'd eat here with you."

Ron smiled even brighter and brought a plate of sandwiches from the counter. Then the family, daughter, father, and grandmother began to eat happily.

After lunch Molly left to go finish packing for her trip. Ron was once again left alone with Anyanka, but it was finally his favorite part of the day.

"So I know for a fact you have your nap after lunch. Hwy don't we do that, then when you wake up we can watch some TV."

"But Daddy, I'm not-" she gave a big yawn. "-tie-ewed."

Ron smiled. "I doubt that, but even if you aren't, Daddy is. Com on, let's march missy." He picked her up out of her chair, placed her on the floor, and directed her to her room. Together they marched to her bed, Anya going as slow as possible. Ron smiled behind him, he knew exactly where she'd gotten her dislike of nap time, her Aunt Ginny, the only Weasley ever to refuse to sleep. Thinking of his sister, he smiled. Anya was so much like her it was scary. He pulled back the covers on his daughter's bed, picked her up, and tucked her in. Handing her her stuffed elephant, he kissed her forehead. "Night Princess. Shut your eyes, shut your mouth, and go to sleep." Any giggled at the saying, her code that meant to go to sleep. Cordelia had started saying it every night and it stuck.

He closed the blinds, darkening her room a bit, put on her night light and left. He thought about doing their lunch dishes, but the temptation of sleep overcame him. With a smile he crawled into bed in his and Cordelia's dark room. Then he slipped into blissful oblivion.

* * *

"**DADDY**!" The frightened scream of his daughter penetrated the dream Ron had been having of Cordelia as the muggle version of a mermaid. He'd watched Little Mermaid one to many times with Anya. Speaking of his daughter.

"**DADDY**! Help!" Ron didn't think it was possible for him to jump up that fast or be so scared. His first thought was Death Eaters, even though he knew Voldemort was dead. His second thought was spiders. He ran down the hallway, jerked open his daughter's door, and burst into the room to identify the danger.

Anya was sitting up in her bed, clutching her elephant, her face pale and scared. No one else was in the room, there were no spiders, so why was she so scared? "Daddy!" She sobbed.

It took him lest then a second to sit on the bed and gather his frightened daughter in his arms. "Shh, Princess, it's okay, daddy's here." He patted her back and rocked her back and forth, all while muttering words of comfort. After a few minutes of this, Anya finally calmed down enough to tell him what was wrong.

"I haded a bad dweam and dewe was a monster and he ated you and mommy. He had wed eyes and fangs. He hadded a big snake daddy an' it was cwushing me. I was asca-wed."

Ron could only think of one thing, Voldemort. He clutched her tighter to his chest. "It's okay, the monster is gone and hell never hurt you, or me, or mommy. He has to get through all of your aunts, uncles, and grandparents first." Anya nodded, not looking completely convinced. Ron sighted and hugged her closer. "You want me to stay with you?" The head on his chest nodded up and down. "Okay Princess, why don't we go to Daddy's room. All this pink is going to end up giving ME nightmares."

He didn't release her, just picked her up and collected her elephant and blankie, the one she's arrived in by the stork what seemed like ages ago, but was really only about a month ago. He then carried her back to his room, cradling her like he used to.

He placed her on Cordy's side of the bed and pulled the covers over her. He was just about to crawl in himself when Anya whimpered.

"What's the matter Princess?"

"Dere's a monster in youw closet, and undew da' bed."

Ron tried hard not to roll his eyes "No there isn't."

"Dat's what you saided 'bout da' ghost in da baff tub."

Ron had to give her that. "Okay, how 'bought I check. I can wrestle these monsters any day of the week." He stood up and did a muscleman pose, pleased to hear Anya's giggle. "Daddy, quit bein' silly."

Ron nodded, took a deep breath, pretending to be scared, and approached the closet. Throwing a look back at Anya, he tried not to smile at her wide, anxious eyes. HE flung open the closet door and put up his fists. "All right Closet Monster, you have three seconds to get out here or I'll beat you up, Anyanka gave me permission. 3-2-1!" Nothing moved. He then peeked his head in the closet and began to look around. "Nope, no monster here except Mommy's clothes and junk." He walked back to the bed and was pleased to see some of the anxiety on Anya's face had lessened. He held up a finger and pointed at the bed. Holding up three fingers, he counted down from three, and on the last number, he dropped quickly to his knees, lifted up the bed skirt, and began to look around all while giving a warrior yell. "Ahhhhhhh!" Then he sat up on his knees and faced his daughter. "No monsters, only dust bunnies. You okay now, can you go to sleep?" He watched her nod with uncertainty. "Don't worry, Daddy will be right here." He climbed into bed and pulled her and her elephant to his side.

Anya snuggled in, yawned, and got comfortable. Ron watched her, fascinated. Within minutes she was asleep. Ron thought about going back to bed, but instead he watched the gentle rise and fall of his daughter's chest like he used to do when she was a fbaby. It was an amazing sight, one that nearly took his breath away. He smiled as her thumb found its way into her mouth and as her legs draped themselves over his as she unconsciously got comfortable. Then, as a Weasley was prone to do, he fell asleep, a smile on his face.

* * *

Ron was starting to get sea sick. The up and down motion of his bed was making his stomach churn. Still half asleep, he opened his eyes, trying to find why his and Cordelia's boat had been rocking. All he saw was a bouncing ball of red hair and pink. Oh, Anya was jumping on the bed. He went to turn over when the thought finally penetrated his awake mind. Anya was jumping on the bed! He sat up quickly and seized his daughter by the waist in mid jump.

"What do you think you're doing young lady?"

Anyanka gave him a big grin. "Jumpin' on da bed to wake you up!" She struggled to get out of his arms.

Ron tightened his hold on her. "I don't think so. You're not supposed to be jumping on the bed, what if you'd gotten hurt?"

Anya stopped struggling and looked up at him. "You'd kiss it bettaw."

Ron rolled his eyes at her childlike response. "Well, we can't kiss everything better baby, no more jumping on the bed, OK?"

Anya nodded. "Can we watch TV now?"

Ron sighed, released her and slowly got out of bed. "I suppose. Come on Princess, let's go watch, hey, what do you watch?"

Anya's eyes widened in delight. "Spongebob!"

Ron gave her an odd look. "Spongebob?"

Anya nodded, seriously. "He lives in a pinapple and he catches jellyfishies and Unca' Sevwus 'minds me of Squidward."

Ron still looked confused. She rolled her eyes, looking like her mother, grabbed his hand and pulled him along. "Come on, I shows you."

She sat Ron, rather forcefully for being so little on the couch, and grabbed the remote. Turning it on, she expertly hit the buttons and on the screen showed…

"It's a sponge wearing pants!"

Anya giggled. "Uh huh, now quiet, I'm watching." She shushed him. With nothing else left to do, Ron began to watch, and enjoy.

* * *

It was an hour later and Hermione Granger was worried. She too had been informed of Ron's status as Anya sitter today and knew for a fact he'd need help. Cordelia had called a few minutes ago asking her to check on them. So after relinquishing her daughter to her father for a few minutes of peace, Hermione made her way downstairs to her best friends' apartment.

She knocked on the door, waiting for a response, but none came. She could hear noise coming from inside the apartment, and worridly she placed an ear up to the door to listen. What she heard made her blood run cold.

"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!"

The Spongebob marathon was still on. With a worried shriek she threw open the door and burst into the apartment like a madwoman.

"Ron, Anya, step away from the TV quietly and I won't have to hurt you!"

Ron and Anya both turned to the doorway where Hermione stood, looking dead serious. "Hermione, what's going on?" "Auntie My-knee!"

"Ron, turn off the TV, grab Anya, and come over here. Don't make any sudden movements."

Ron clearly thought she was off her rocker, but complied. "What's the matter?"  
He and Anya in his arms, walked over to her. It took a few seconds for Anya to stop struggling. They were missing the show.

Hermione grabbed them both into a hug. "Oh thank Merlin you're okay, I thought I lost you there for a moment."

"Hermione?"

She looked up at him, her face dead serious and clearly relieved. Then she whispered the cause for alarm. "Spongebob."

"Squarepants." Ron answered without a thought.

Hermione backed away from him abruptly. "What did you say?"

Ron gave her a look. "Squarepants. What, it's a TV show? Haven't you seen it? I love it?"

Hermione's eyes widened in horror. "Oh no, I've lost you."

Ron finally decided she was nuts, but humored her. "What have you lost me to?"

Hermione suddered. "Spongebob Syndrome. That sponge is evil, brainwashes kids. If Cordelia were here, well, she'd kill you Ron."

Ron looked alarmed. "What's wrong with Spongebob?"

Hermione sighed. "That's the real question isn't it."

"Mione, you're making no sense what so ever. Spit it out or leave me and my daughter to TV."

Hermione shook her head. "I can't let you do that Ronald. Hand over the remote."

"No!"

"Ron.." It came out warningly.

Ron just shook his head. "No Hermione."

"Do you want me to get your mother? Or call Cordy?"

Ron looked up at his best friend in shock. "You wouldn't?"

Hermione gave him a look. "Watch me."

Ron shuddered, then handed her the remote.

Hermione took it with a satisfied nod. "Okay, I'm pretty sure you'll be okay, you might go through with some withdrawal but, since we caught it early on… early detection is the key."

Ron stared at her in amazement. "You're absolutely nutters."

"No Ronald, I'm helping you. I came to check on you, and aside from the Spongebob thing you seem to be fine. I'm going to go and steal my daughter back from her daddy. Take care, and no TV. Then she left just as quickly as she came.

Ron stared at the closed door for a moment before turning to his daughter, who was just as confused as he was.

"What just happened there?"

Anya shrugged. "I don' know."

Ron nodded, he didn't either, but there was another mystery to be solved. "What do we do now?"

He looked at his daughter and noticed an evil grin spread across her face. He was suddenly scared. "Anya?"

"I know daddy."

"What?"

Anyanka looked up with a smirk that had to be learned from her Uncle Draco. "Teaparty."

* * *

It was nearing six o'clock when Cordelia was finally able to make it home. Her day had been exhausting, especially when she'd had to worry about Ron and Anya. She was looking forward to coming home and doing nothing until the next morning. Entering the apartment, she noticed it was extremely quiet except from some humming coming from the dining room. She put all of her bags down and padded her way across the carpet to see what was going on. The sight she saw warmed her heart and all of her previous worries vanished.

The kitchen table had been transformed into Tea Party Central. Anya sat oat one end, pouring drinks and imaginary tea into the cups of her stuffed animals as she hummed. She had on one of Cordelia's hats and a bit of her makeup, too. But it was the person occupying the other seat across form her daughter that made the picture. Ron sat, slumped over in his chair, his face asleep in the food Anya had served him. But it was what he was wearing that made her get out the camera. Anya had obviously wanted to go all out, and as such, Ron had been forced to play dress up. He was wearing one of Cordelia's old dresses, a hat, and makeup along with the costume jewelry.

When the picture was taken, and when she had gained her composure, she finally made her presence known. "Hey sweetie, what did you do to Daddy?"

Anyanka looked up at her mother's voice, then flung herself into her mommy's arms. "Mommy!"

Cordy smiled and watched as Ron began to stir at their daughter's yell. "Uh huh, I'm home. Did you and Daddy have fun?'

Anya nodded emphatically. "We played teaparty, and Daddy dwesseded up fouw me and he chaseded away da' monstews in youw closet and-"

"Woah, baby girl, slow down. How about you clean up and I'll put Daddy to bed, he looks tired. Then you can tell me all about your day."

Anya nodded. "Ok!" Then she scurried off into the kitchen.

Feeling sorry for her man, Cordelia helped him up. She assisted him in taking off the dress, which was hard as he kept yawning, and led him into the living room. "Long day?"

Ron nodded, mid yawn. "Yep, she's so full of energy. But I did it, we can do it."

"Did you have fun?"

Ron smiled and nodded, placing a kiss on her cheek. "A blast, but I can't believe she's that baby I took care of a month ago. I miss it."

Cordy's eyes lit up. "Really? Because that would be super good."

Ron nodded, looking a bit confused. "Yeah."

"So you think we have a handle on this parenting thing, right?"

Ron nodded again. "Yeah, I mean, it's a lot of work, but it's all so amazing. Watching her grow, taking care of her. Having someone rely on you for everything. I can see why my parents had so many."

Cordy sighed in relief. "That's good, I'm glad you feel that way."

Ron, through his tiredness, finally saw the red flag waving in his face. "Why?"

Cordy kissed him on the cheek, then walked over to the door and pulled it open. "Because of this. I found it when I came in."

And lying in front of their door was something that made Ron nearly pass out, a basket, with a baby inside.

* * *

Mini disclaimer: I don't own Spongebob or Little Mermaid. Spongebob is evil!

**Trivia and House Points**: Numbers are really high. I take it you liked the trivia. Anyway the next question for extra five points is…..

**What sensation is gripping the nation? **

And I'll also award an extra extra five points if you include what you thought about the book, and if you answer another question. **Will Draco be evil in the next book? **It's based on the opinion so there are no right or wrong answers. Anyway the totals for this chapter are… dun dun dunnnnn

Slytherin: 2265

Gryffindor: 1700

Ravenclaw: 1630

Hufflepuff: 1270


	47. Love, Life, and Babies Abounds

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

Chapter 47: Love, Life, and Babies Abounds

By jessebelle

A/N: Okay, so it's been a little longer then planned, but not as long as it could've been. I actually started writing this chapter right after I finished the last one, but due to stupid computer problems, I lost the entire beginning. But I'd been writing the middle of the story, if it makes any sense, on paper. I actually found three different scenarios that take place right where I'd left off on the computer. I put them together and got this, then continued in the general direction. So, I wrote the beginning of this chapter last, weird.

I also got a laptop for Christmas (early) so I plan to write a lot more. That hopefully means more updates in the near future. I was also informed that my story, this story, is up for an award on the at "He Had It Coming" Dramione award site. I feel weird asking, but maybe check it out, vote for me. It'd be cool having an award. The website is http/dramione. Voting begins December 15, so, check it out. I also would like to ask that you guys check out my other stories, Nothing Stays the Same, in particular. I really like that one I'd love for more people to read it. But I think you've waited long enough, so, here's the next chapter. Yay! And if you remember what I said would be in this chapter, you know why I'm so excited.

Huggles and Snuggles,

jessebelle

* * *

It was almost eleven in the morning and the entire group, sans Ron, Cordy, and Anya were sitting in the Slytherin common area waiting to say goodbye to the adults.

They'd planned a trip to Las Vegas as both a vacation and a test for the kids to see how well they could survive on their own. Their portkey left at eleven fifteen.

Currently, Draco sat on the couch sandwhiched between Hermione, who was holding Victoria, and Ginny, who had her feet in his lap which he was rubbing. Harry sat across from them on the other couch next to his Godfather and Remus, who had Molly on his lap. Narcissa and Serena were sitting on the two chairs and Severus was standing, his arms crossed and an indifferent look on his face. They'd been waiting for a while, but with Weasleys, you never expected punctuality.

"Okay, he's either still asleep or getting laid."

"Draco!" Hermione turned to her 'husband' and smacked him on the arm, hard with her free hand.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"For being such a prat." Ginny spoke breaking up the argument before it could start. Draco scowled at her and used his hand to rub his arms where he'd been hit. A well placed foot made him continue rubbing her feet…

"He's right though, where's Ron? I mean, alone he might be late, but with Cordelia there to keep an eye on him…"

"Guess we'll go with option B then. So, who wants to interrupt the happy couple?"

"Draco!" Everyone sent their glares at the blond. He just smirked in response. He opened his mouth to make another comment when he was interrupted by the subject of his amusement.

"Uh, sorry we're late guys, but we ah, have a little bit of a-"

"What he means to say is last night something unexpected happened and we've been adjusting and whatnot." Cordelia smiled as the family of four left their apartment to Draco's snort of laughter. As one the group turned around and stared in shock as the family, now of four, came into view. Ron stood there, holding Anya who was struggling in his arms wanting to be put down. He released her and she ran to the group, launching herself into Harry's arms.

"Unca Harry! Unca Harry!"

The boy-who-lived-to-defeat laughed as he picked up his niece, her loud voice distracting him from his shock. "Hey cutie, you want to tell me what's going on?" He looked up again at his best friend, his girlfriend, and the bundle in her arms.

Anya grabbed his face forcefully turned him to look at her. Then she rolled her eyes. "Do yuh wanna know or not?"

He nodded while thinking she'd spent too much time with Draco. She grinned and

pointed to herself proudly. "I'm a big sister!"

Her announcement brought the attention back to the matter at hand and caused more confusion.

"But-How?" Draco's voice was full of shock and disbelief.

Ron smirked. "Well, when a mummy and a daddy love each other very much-"

"STOP!" There are children present." Cordy's voice was filled with authority.

Ron immediately stopped and Draco just looked at her in relief.

"So you got another baby last night?" Hermione saying it outright put it all into perspective.

Ron nodded. "Yep, we'd like to introduce you to the newest member of our family, Alexander Christian Weasley, my son."

"Oh Cordelia, that's a beautiful name." Hermione's praise brought a smile to Cordy's face and made her look up from the baby in her arms. "Thank you Hermione."

"Hey, what makes you think she named him, it could have been me?" Ron looked offended.

Hermione looked up to her red headed best friend, he and Cordy had moved so they were standing the circle of furniture. "Because I know you, and you probably wanted to name him Quaffle or Chudley." Everyone began to laugh at the thought, excluding the 'Weasley' family. Cordelia's mouth twitched which let Hermione know right away… "You did, didn't you?" She sounded shocked and amused.

Ron looked away from her gaze and looked over at his son. "Chudley is a perfectly reasonable name." His declaration made everyone laugh harder, everyone except Ginny, who was still trying to wrap her head around the situation.

"That's Not Fair!" Everyone turned to look at the redhead. Harry looked worried; he recognized the tone in Ginny's voice.

"Why isn't it fair?" And obviously Ron didn't, which was weird considering he grew up with her.

Ginny glared at him. "You've gotten a Second baby, and Didn't have to go through any Pain, mind you, it's just Handed to you, and I'm Still Pregnant with my First!"

Ron winced, having realized the affect his question had right after he'd asked it. Okay, maybe he did know the signs but was so stupid he ignored them. "Don't be mad at me, it's out of my control."

Ginny glared back even harder. "I'll be mad at you if I want to!"

"But wouldn't it make more sense to yell and be mad at Harry, considering he got you in the situation and all?" Draco's situation brought a wince to everyone in the room as they sympathized with the boy-who-lived-to-defeat. Hermione promptly smacked her 'husband' hard in the arm again.

Ginny just grinned evilly, "You're right!" She turned to Harry, ready to chew him out but the adults quickly took charge and interrupted her before she could get started.

"All right. Ron, I wish I could stay ere and get to know Alexander better, but we really do have to get going."

Ron's eyes widened. "You mean you're still leaving?"

Molly smiled, walked over to her son, and placed her arms around him. "Sweetie, if I could I'd stay, but this _is_ a test, for all of you, and the plans for Las Vegas have already been made. I'm sure you and Cordelia will be fine. But might I suggest a trip of your own to help you adjust to Alexander and raising two kids?"

Ron was still stunned, so Cordelia answered. "That's a wonderful idea Molly, and I know just where we can for the weekend."

Ron turned to Cordelia, a bit wearily. "Where?"

Cordy grinned. "My parent's house. They've been after me to visit and I know they'd love to meet you and the kids."

Ron's eyes widened and he paled, but answered nonetheless, though his voice was a bit shaky. "Okay."

Cordelia nodded and shared a satisfied look with the ladies. "Good, I'll call and let them know we're coming later. Now," She turned to the adults of the group, "Don't you have a portkey thingy to catch?"

They all nodded and the goodbyes began. With one last hug each from Molly and another warning from Severus, the group of adults all touched the deck of cards that was the portkey. Then they were gone.

The teens had all gotten up while saying goodbye and now they stood, looking around awkwardly now that they were gone.

"Well, that's that." Harry broke the silence.

"You know, this would have been a lot cooler if we didn't have he kids. I mean, we're here in America with no parents, it's got to count for something." Draco voiced what they were all thinking.

"Yeah, but we're not, and we need to be responsible." Hermione was ever the voice of reason. Then her eyes widened and lit up, everyone knew she'd just come up with a good idea. "I think Cordelia and Molly have the right idea."

Draco gave her a weird look. "What? Go stay with Cordelia's family? Sorry; heard the stories, don't want to go." Cordy glared, but he just grinned at her. "Say it's not true and I'll baby sit when you get back." Cordy broke the stare with defeat. Ron just whimpered.

Hermione hit Draco in the arm. "No, you idiot, a vacation. Granted, we don't have near as much adjusting to do then them, but Victoria is still new and we need to spend some time together. But, if you want to stay here…"

"No, a vacation sounds great. Where will we go though?"

Hermione grinned. "Leave it to me, be packed by one."

Draco gave her a worried look. "Why do I get the feeling this might have been planned?"

Hermione grinned and touched his cheek affectionately. "Because you know me. I'm going to take Victoria home, she needs to be fed."

Draco nodded. "Okay, I'll come too. Ron, have fun with the in-laws." He made his goodbyes and the Malfoy family went upstairs to their apartment.

Cordy started shifting Alexander in her arms. "Ron, take Xander, I'll go pack and call my mother to let her know we're coming. One sounds like a good time to leave. Keep an eye on Anya." She handed Ron the baby and disappeared in their apartment.

Ron stared, a bit shell shocked at the infant face of his son. Wow, he had a son. "That was your mummy, she can be a bit scary at times so we just do what she says so she doesn't hurt daddy. It'd be best for you to remember that, Champ."

Harry and Ginny both snorted at that, then realizing what they were doing, turned away from the scene, and each other. Harry sat on the couch after placing Anyanka on the ground to play. Ginny got up. She waddled over o Ron and looked down at her newest nephew, her only nephew. "Hi there, I'm your Aunt Ginny. Hopefully you'll have a little cousin to play with soon. Now, do me a favor and ignore what ever you father or uncles say because they're dumb idiots, otherwise known as stupid guys. Me and your aunts will make sure you don't grow up like them. Now, your little cousin is pushing on my bladder, so I'll see you later and we'll play when you get back from your little trip." She placed a kiss on his little face, still a bit jealous of her brother, and then waddled back to her apartment.

Ron shook his head and moved over to sit by Harry. "You going to be okay here, by yourself?"

Harry nodded. "I'm sure I'll survive. After all, it's only for a little while and I'll be in Hermione and Draco's apartment and she'll be in ours. We might not even see each other."

Ron gave him a look. "You could use this time to talk and work your problems out."

Harry grinned at Ron. "Nah, I want witnesses here when she kills me." They both snorted in suppressed laughter. "So, let me see him." Harry eagerly took Alexander from Ron's arms. "Hey there little guy, I'm your Uncle Harry."

"No your not, you're my Unca Harry!" Anyanka's voice came from the floor where she was playing.

Harry looked worriedly at Ron before turning back to the three foot tall hurricane of trouble. "That's right, I'm your Uncle Harry, Anya, but I'm also Victoria's Uncle Harry and now Alexander's Uncle Harry."

"But I was here first!" Anya's lip trembled. Harry once again looked at Ron, before lowering herself to the floor and pulling the young girl in his lap. He stroked her red hair that had gotten so long, and he wiped away her tears with his thumb. "I know; I was one of the first to meet you. You were such a surprise and so cute with your bright blue eyes and that red hair of yours. Sweetie, you'll always be my special girl, but you're going to have to share me with the other kids too, especially once the new baby comes along. But I promise I will always love you and I'll always be your Uncle Harry." He hugged her tight and placed a kiss on her forehead."

Ron smiled down at his friend and his daughter, then looked up to see his sister standing on the stairs and wiping away tear as she too watched the scene. She didn't notice him watching her as she looked longingly at them. He could tell what she was thinking. But instead of putting his foot in it, he wisely chose to look away. By then though, the moment was gone.

Anya looked up at Harry. "Okay, I guess I can share you with them, but you won't forget me?"

Harry smiled. "Never, now why don't you go help your mum pack, you're going to your grandmum's house."

Anya looked up her father. "I thought Gramma Molly went buh-bye?"

Ron smiled. "She did, your going to meet your Nanna Lucy, your Mum's mum."

Anya nodded. "Okay." Then she paused before looking up again. "Where does she live?"

Ron had a panicked look, but Harry grinned and answered for his friend. "Over the river and through the woods. Now, are you going to pack?"

Anya nodded and stood up. "Yep, I gots to bring my dolly, and my blankie, and my-" She continued to list things she needed to bring while she toddled back to the apartment.

Harry stood and sat back down next to Ron on the couch as the two watched Anya disappear inside the apartment. Ron smiled as he turned to his best friend. "Thank you."

Harry smiled back and held out his arms to take Alexander. "No problem, it was the truth."

Ron passed his son over to his best friend. "Didn't know you could be such a sap though." He sent Harry a teasing grin.

Harry smiled. "What can I say; I'm in touch with my feminine side." His voice was mocking, in a high falsetto.

"Yes, you're just Mr. Sensitivity."

"Ha, Ha." Harry looked down at the little boy in his arms that already had a tuft of red hair poking out of his cap. "Hey there little guy, like I said before, I'm your Uncle Harry. The scary looking guy next to me is your daddy, but I bet you already knew that, and I bet you already know what a weirdo he is."

"Hey." Ron sent a glare his way.

Harry just grinned. "Just telling him the truth."

Ron rolled his eyes and took back his son. "Come on little guy, I think it's best to take you away from bad influences like your Uncle Harry. Let's go help Mummy pack, cause yippy, we get to go meet your grandparents."

Harry gave his friend a weird look. "Are they really that bad?"

Ron gave a shudder. "You have no idea. I answered the phone once, when her dad called, didn't get off of it for over an hour, and I don't even know the guy."

Harry began to look sympathetic. "I'm sure you'll survive, and if not, look on the bright side. You live in England, across the pond, if need be, you'll only see then for the wedding and the holidays."

Ron's eyes got wide. "Wedding?" He croaked out.

Harry just grinned evilly. "Yep. Now, why don't you go prepare to meet the in-laws. I'm going to go see if I can help Draco and Hermione. I'll see you at one, alright?"

Ron just nodded, pale as can be, a panicked look on his face. Harry grinned and placed a kiss on his nephew's head. "Bye Xander." Then the boy-who-lived-to-defeat left his friend with thoughts of marriage and scary in laws.

* * *

At one o'clock the group was once again gathered in the Slytherin common area to say goodbye. This time, however, they were waiting on Draco and Hermione.

"Okay, all in favor of leaving now?" Ron looked to his small family and smiled. Cordelia held baby Alexander in a carrier on her chest and Anyanka stood next to her, holding her hand and clutching her pink backpack full of things for her to do. He, however, was laden down with bags, suitcases, and anything Cordelia had thought of to pack for their two children.

Before he got his response, however, they could hear the Malfoy couple on the stairs. "Hermione, I'm sure Victoria will be fine. We do not need to bring her entire closet, or disassemble her crib. We're going on vacation; she doesn't need all this stuff."

"But she's comfortable in her crib, she only knows her crib. She's never slept anywhere else, and we'll be in a new place. And she needs those clothes. What if she throws up, or it gets cold? What if it gets too hot? And it's not her entire closet."

Everyone grinned as they heard Draco's reply. "Oh yeah, then what's left?"

Hermione's voice came down the stairway, a lot softer and filled with embarrassment. "Her party dress and her toys."

"Point for me. Now let's go, they're all waiting."

The couple appeared and Draco was in the same situation as Ron. He too held a million bags while Hermione carried Victoria in her car seat carrier. She had on a sheepish grin, and Draco looked half annoyed, half amused. He set everything down with an "oomph", then surveyed the group. "What?" They turned away.

"Oh, I think I forgot…" Cordelia suddenly looked worried. She'd registered what Hermione had been saying and now she was filled with doubt about her packing skills. What if she forgot something? Alexander wasn't even a day old and-

"No, you've double and triple checked everything, then went through it all again. You have everything, and if you forget anything, you can either come back and get it or buy it at Walmart. Plus, your mum has baby stuff there, remember?"

Cordelia still looked a bit nervous, but didn't go back into the apartment. "Okay." She sounded like a scolded child.

"So, I guess this is it." Draco looked around at everyone.

"Yeah." Cordelia looked a bit sad.

"So, you two will be okay here?" Hermione looked worriedly at Harry and Ginny.

"We'll be fine!" They answered in unison, and then looked away.

Hermione blushed, "Okay. You know how to reach us though, if anything happens?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Hermione, we're not your children, save the parenting for Victoria. We know how to reach you on the odd chance something happens that we can't handle. But remember, I defeated Voldemort, I think I can handle a weekend by myself."

Everyone laughed at the bookworm. "I'm just nervous. Okay, you'll be fine. But Ginny, if you need any help, go to Harry. I don't care if you're pissed as hell at him, just do it. That baby is more important than any fight."

Ginny rolled her eyes and rubbed her belly, while nodding in agreement. "Fine, if anything happens with the baby, go see the idiot."

Draco and Ron shared glances over everyone's head. "Okay, on that happy note, let's get going." The red head interrupted.

With hugs from everyone, the two families left their friends and went downstairs. Then after another round of hugs between them, got in their separate cars and drove away. Inside, Harry and Ginny stood, awkwardly.

"I'm going back to the apartment, if you need anything, get it yourself. If you're dieing, I might help. See you on Monday." Then the red head stalked, well, more like waddled, back upstairs.

Harry stood, shaking his head. "Geez, what did I ever do to her? I just hope this weekend goes quickly, Merlin only knows what would happen if something did happen."

Then he too went up the stairs and into Hermione and Draco's apartment where he was staying. At least Voldemort was gone.

* * *

Ginny regretted her words as soon as she said them, but instead of apologizing, had left not wanting to face the truth. She didn't know why she said those things, or why she was so angry at Harry. All she knew was that as soon as she saw him, or as soon as someone mentioned him, rage clouded her vision. She was so angry at him, and for why? Sure, he'd called her mum, and that first week right after it happened she had reason to be angry, or at least upset. Everyone had been comparing her to Lily and Harry to James. She'd been a bit insecure. After all, they'd only been together a month or so and that had been mainly physical. She was little Ginny Weasley, and he was Harry Potter, the fricken boy-who-lived-to-defeat. She got scared that he just liked her because she reminded him of his mother, and that together they could be his parents without the tragic ending.

But even she realized how ridiculous it was after she'd had time to cool off. And yet, when she was around him, when she was around anyone that mentioned him, she became so mad, so upset. She'd figured it was hormones, but if her hormones were so angry, so upset with Harry, then why at night, or like now, when she was alone in her apartment, did she miss him.

She thought of when they'd first moved in. Hell, that first night. They'd been so happy going from room to room making plans, and sharing kisses. The baby had been a source of great excitement and they'd talked and made plans. When she was finally 'pregnant', Harry had done anything she wanted with no complaint; he was content to dote on her. If her back hurt, he'd rub it. If she was craving something disgusting, he'd make it. If her hormones went on overload, he'd comfort her. He was so devoted and worried. She remembered at night, when he thought she was asleep, he'd stare at her tummy, rub it, and talk to it. He'd actually had conversations with her stomach. Merlin, what had happened to her?

She heard a knock on the door. Wiping away her tears, she launched herself up, with a bit of trouble, and answered the door. It was him.

He stood there, hands in his pocket looking like he'd rather be anywhere else. But when he saw her tear tracks, he instantly became concerned.

"Are you okay?" She could see the concern in his face, hear it in his voice. Even after everything she'd said to him he still cared about her. She wanted to say she was sorry. She wanted him to gather her in his arms and say it was all going to be okay. She wanted him to hold her, to rub her stomach and speak to the baby when he thinks she's asleep. But that didn't happen. Instead, she opened her mouth and…

"What do you want?"

His face instantly hardened and she could see his jaw clench. She was telepathically screaming for him to look at her, her eyes which begged him to forgive her and hold her, her eyes which held none of the hatred or venom of her words. But he wasn't telepathic, so he averted his eyes in anger. "Severus called, they made it to Vegas. Just thought you might like to know. They've already left for the casinos so you won't be able to get a hold of them. Cordy called right after that, she and Ron are at her parents' Ron's fine. They've gone to some thing out at her brother's farm, so they aren't home either. Draco and Hermione are still on the road. I'm going back next store. If your highness requires anything, get it yourself. I don't how you became so cold, but I'm tired of it. I've done nothing to you, I've had enough. Unless it's life or death, leave me alone." Then he left without a backwards glance.

If he'd turned around, he would have seen her face crumble, he would have seen her eyes screaming or the tears running down her face. She had enough sense to get inside the apartment and close the door before crumbling. She fell slowly to the floor using the door as a guide. Then she sat and cried, for Harry, for the love they'd had, for the baby inside her that was proof of how perfect they were for each other, and for herself. She'd felt it when he turned around, it was the same way she'd felt all those years ago waking up in the Chamber and seeing her hero, Harry.

She cried until it hurt, then she cried some more until she realized the hurt wasn't just her emotional pain or the pain of heartache, no, it was a certain kind of pain she'd been waiting for, but now dreaded. Gasping she clutched her rounded stomach. Then she winced as her water broke: perfect timing little one.

When the pain subsided she had enough sense to get up off the floor, only she couldn't. She struggled to pull herself up, but with the pain and with her huge stomach it was near impossible. She was able to drag herself to the phone though, only to wince as another contraction hit her with such force she had to lay there for a minute. She didn't remember Hermione having them this bad so soon, or this close together right away. When she was able to think clearer she picked the phone up again and went over who to call. Her first thought was her mother, an adult, but disappointment took over, along with another contraction when she realized that her mother was with Remus and all the other adults in Las Vegas at a casino somewhere, not waiting by the phone. She breathed heavily through the pain as she thought of who to call next. Then she realized her brothers, who she'd normally call for help were all a continent away, well, except Ron. But Ron was at a barn somewhere; oblivious to the fact his sister needed him. She tried to prevent the scream when the next contraction hit, but only managed to muffle it, and not very well.

Hermione was her next thought, but she had enough sense to know that Hermione and Draco were on the road, on vacation, she couldn't bother them even if she could get a hold of them. That left only…Harry.

She screamed again, dropping the phone and clutching her stomach. Even through the pain she knew that Harry was out of the question. For one, he was upset with her, but who could blame him, she'd been awful, and that brought her to her next reason: She didn't deserve his help. It was over between them, that much was obvious from his speech at the door. She deserved every word.

"Ohhhh, hurts. Okay, what do I do? What do I do?" She huffed and puffed through the contraction before lying down on the floor. She couldn't-hurt too much; Then it was black.

* * *

Harry Potter, boy-who-live, defeater of Voldemort closed the door of Draco and Hermione's apartment before letting his tears fall. He loved her, he really did, but he couldn't take it anymore. What had he done wrong? He cried, great sobs that muffled the matching ones coming from next door. He pulled himself up from the couch when he heard the phone ring, but he was too slow to get it, that and he didn't want to talk to anyone. He heard the beep and the answering machine picking up the message before Hermione's voice filled the apartment

"Harry, I don't know where you are, I don't even know where I am at the moment, but I hope you're okay. Draco and I are sort of stuck on the side of the road at the moment, big git, doesn't know how to change a tire. Anyway, we're fine, but I'm calling from a pay station at the moment and I'll be out of contact for a while. I'll call you when we're either A) safe at the bed and breakfast or B) at a hotel somewhere. Anyway, if there are any emergencies, remember the drills. I know you think their corny but what would you do if Ginny went into labor? Though I think that's about as likely as us getting to the B&B tonight, so don't worry. Maybe you can try talking to her again? I don't know, you have this time, seems like a waste to not use it. I'm going to go before I get cut off. Love you Harr-" Her voice was cut off.

He closed his eyes and walked into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror he stared at himself, before taking off his glasses and splashing his face with cold water. He looked up into his puffy eyed, unhappy expression. Merlin, would he ever find love? He washed his face before once again walking down the hall and passing Victoria's room. He walked in there and just stood in the middle of it with closed eyes taking in the baby scent. What would happen when his baby was born? Would Ginny hate him so much he'd never get to see them? Would there be a custody type thing?

No, didn't want to think about that, just the thought of it broke his heart. He let the room, turning of the light when he heard it; A loud 'thud'. Granted, it was muffled through the walls, but he knew where it came from; Ginny's and his old apartment. His first instinct was to run over there, ready to protect her from anything in there whether it be a Basilisk or her own shadow. But then he realized she may get upset at him for 'coming to her rescue' and he didn't want that. He realized he was an idiot for taking all her insults, all her yelling, but he didn't want to cause her anymore anger or stress because of the baby. Reluctantly he moved back into the living room, intending to ignore the sounds coming from the other apartment; then he heard her scream

Like a flash he was standing outside her door, reading to rush in and save her from whatever she was screaming about. But something inside of him made him pause; made him stand outside the door waiting for a sign from within. If she was really in trouble, why hadn't she called for him? She knew he was here. Did she really hate him that much that she wouldn't even ask him for help if she needed it? Once again he turned away from the door, but then a pain filled scream filled his ears. He didn't even think twice as he followed his instincts. Practically kicking open the door he entered and surveyed the apartment's contents. Things were scattered on the floor and there was a path of water leading to a slumped form that clutched its stomach with its face grimaced in pain; Ginny!

Rushing over to her, he kneeled down at her side. She was unconscious, and by the look on her face that was a good thing. But what was wrong with her? It took a minute to register her huge stomach and the hands clasping it, but was it in protection or to try and ward off pain? His eyes widened in shock as the truth hit him: the baby! Either something was wrong or it was time!

He stared at her in her sleep, and controlled by his feelings reached out a hand and brushed her cheek with his fingers. Even like this she was beautiful. At his touch she relaxed instantly. He watched as the pain practically melted away leaving her looking calm and at peace. Then he heard it.

"Harry." She practically whispered his name, but she was still unconscious. It didn't mean anything, right?

What did he do now, though? He thought about the stupid drills Hermione made him do. First he needed to get her somewhere comfortable that they wanted to have the baby. He reached down and scooped her up into his arms. She was a bit heavier then he remembered, but he supposed that was the baby. Now, where to put her? He instinctively began walking to the bedroom, their bedroom. That's where she would want to have the baby.

She began to stir as soon as he placed her in the bed. Slowly her eyes fluttered open. He braced himself, prepared for her to start screaming at him, but she only smiled weakly. "My hero."

Harry distanced himself from her. He didn't want to get hurt again. "I'm going to go get the skirt and the stuff we need." He turned around without a backwards glance. He was almost out the door when he heard her, softly behind him.

"Don't go. I don't want to be alone."

He didn't turn around. "Well, as of late you'd rather be alone then have me here, so I'm just honoring your feelings." Then he left to complete his task.

He didn't see the affect his words had on her, the pain that hurt worse then the contractions that were wracking her stomach. He had no idea how sorry she was, or even why she had said them. But in her mind she had no excuse, so while she cried, she didn't complain.

He came back nearly ten minutes later. He'd had to run through Hermione's drill several times to remember all the stuff he needed. Then he had to find the damn skirt. Luckily he had a key to his chaperones' apartment, because it had still been in there from Victoria's birth.

The sight he was met with wasn't what he expected. Instead of Ginny glaring at him from the bed like a scene from the Exorcist, she was curled up in a ball, clutching her stomach and facing the wall. Well then, if she didn't want to see him.

He started setting things up. He was glad that they'd all been taught the spells needed for the births. He really wished someone else was here though, because he while he might've been able to defeat Voldemort, he didn't think he could help give birth.

He heard heavy breathing and Ginny's whimpers of pain. Merlin, she wouldn't even let it out with him in the room. He couldn't take it anymore. "Why won't you let me help you?" He stomped over to her forcing her to look at him. He was shocked at what he saw. She was crying, but not from pain, he could see the sadness etched in every feature of her face, the regret, and the self loathing. But he tried to ignore that. "Answer me! Do you hate me that much that you won't even let me help you when you're in labor with our child?"

He saw the affect his words had on her, her saddened features, if possible, became even worse. Then she spoke, softly and full of pain. "No, I don't deserve your help." But the affect her words had on him was lost as she experienced another contraction. "Ahhhh!"

He reacted. "Where does it hurt?" She stared up at him with a familiar glare, only this one was asking if he was an idiot. "Okay, stupid question. What about your back? Hermione told me that's where a lot of the pain came from."

She nodded. "Well Hermione was right. Owww!"

He quickly jumped on the other side of the bed with her and began to rub her back. She shied away at first, but soon succumbed to his ministrations. He watched her as she began to relax and soon the contraction was over. His hands paused, but a quiet, "don't stop" made him continue. "So are you going to tell me why you didn't call for help, or why you won't really let me help you?"

He continued to rub as he finally asked the questions he needed the answers to. She didn't answer for a while, but her voice, low and soft, full of shame finally answered. "I didn't deserve your help."

"Why?"

Again there was a wait, but the answer came. "Because I've been acting like such a bitch, treating you so awful. I deserve the pain."

His hands stopped as her words registered and shock overcame him. "What? How in the world could you think that?"

This time there was no pause, just the truth. "Harry, you're not that stupid. I've been a horrible, cruel person. I was worse then Draco when we all hated each other."

"No one deserves pain, no one Ginny. And you're in labor! You're giving birth to our child! Do you really think I want you to suffer?"

She chuckled weakly. "No, but I want to."

They were both silent before another contraction hit. Harry didn't even hesitate to start working his magic, soothing away the pain with his hands. When it passed he had another question, one that had bugged him far longer then the others running through his head. "Why?"

She didn't get a chance to answer as another contraction tore through her body. He tried to help her through it, but there seemed to be no escape from the pain. Finally, minutes later, it was over. "They're getting closer together, and worse. The baby should be here soon."

Neither of them had registered what that really meant yet, they were just trying to get through the labor and delivery. Harry slowly climbed off the bed. He began to get the stuff ready as he'd been instructed. "Okay, Hermione's made me do all sorts of drills so everything would be okay. First you have to put on the skirt though."

Ginny's eyes widened. She hadn't realized the ramifications of them being their by themselves. "You're going to deliver the baby?" Her eyes we're wide in shock and the tone of her voice was stunned.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Unless you'd rather do it yourself, I'm all you've got. But like I said, Hermione trained me and your mum taught us all the spells and everything. Now you need to put on the skirt."

Ginny nodded weakly. "Okay, but I think I'll need some help." Harry, though shocked she'd asked, was glad. He went, got the skirt, and brought it over to the bed. Ginny had already taken the sweatpants she'd been wearing, off. Harry was a little shocked at her boldness, but handed her the skirt. Ginny just rolled her eyes. "It's nothing you haven't seen before." Then she took the skirt and tried to put it on. After a few struggles, she turned to Harry. "A little help here?"

He nodded and together the skirt was on. Now for the awkward part... "Okay, now I need to check your project, so I'm going to have to..." He turned pink.

Ginny gave him a weird look; she hadn't been present for Victoria's birth so she didn't know what he had to do. "Well, what?"

Harry coughed and looked away. "I need to put my wand up your skirt."

Ginny looked at him, a bit surprised, before she saw how embarrassed he was about it. She'd grown her six brothers and it'd obviously had an effect oh her. She grinned evilly. "It's not like you haven't done that before, either."

She heard a choke and was worried for a moment before he turned back to her. Trying to keep his cool, he tried not to show how this was affecting him as he lifted up her skirt a bit, put his wand under it, and whispered the incantation. Then he took his wand out and got the result.

"Okay, I was right. Um, the baby should be here within the hour."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Wow."

Harry just nodded. "I know." Then another contraction hit. Harry didn't hesitate to crawl back into the bed with her and try to help. And when it was over, he continued to hold on to her, selfishly taking the comfort that resulted from her being in his arms. It was silent before her small voice spoke to him.

"I don't know."

He looked down to her in his arms. "What?'

She looked away, ashamed. "I mean, you asked why I've been acting the way I have, I don't really know. A part of me believes it was a spell, but I think that's just my conscience's way of taking away the blame."

Harry continued to stare at her in shock. "But you were so upset? Why?"

Ginny sighed and burrowed deeper in his arms. "At first it was because I thought you wanted me to be like your mom, like that was the only reason you liked me-"

"No! How could you think that?"

Ginny finally looked up at him. "Everyone was saying it. I was constantly being compared to Lily and everyone kept talking about how seeing you and I together was like seeing your parents again. I guess I was still a bit insecure, still am."

Harry looked down at her, shocked. He never knew. "I'm sorry."

"No, you have nothing to be sorry about; it was just me being stupid."

"Then why were you so mean, after all this time, why were you still angry?"

Ginny looked down. "I don't think I was. It's just, every time I saw you, or every time someone said your name I'd just get so angr-hhhh!"

Another contraction hit, but in Harry's arms, as he held her, it didn't hurt as bad. When it stopped, and after she caught her breath, she continued. "I'd be filled with a rage. It was scary, the only thing that compared was when Tom… well, anyway, I'd be so angry and upset, and then I'd come in here and I'd think about it, about how much I missed you and how sorry I was. But whenever I'd try to apologize or anything, all of the anger would come back. Today was the worst, I was so upset but when you knocked, and when I tried to apologize…Ohhhh!" contraction, it was worse this time. Harry held her, rubbed her, and rocked her back and forth while murmuring words of comfort.

As soon as it passed, Harry reluctantly let go of her. She tried to hold on to him, but he shook his head. "No, it's time; I'm going to have to be down here."

He climbed out of the bed. When he brought the other supplies over, Ginny gave him a look. "I'm sor-"

He shook his head then walked back up to her and gave her a kiss. "No. Love means never having to say you're sorry." Then he kissed her again. They parted when another contraction hit.

She gave him a watery smile, tears of joy running down her face. "I can't believe you remember that."

He gave her a grin. "It was the first movie we ever watched together, right here, in this bed. You called me a baby for crying, but I couldn't help it. I remember just holding you that night, thinking what I would do if you were Jenny. I couldn't imagine it."

She smiled at him and cupped his face. "But I'm not Jenny, I'm Ginny."

"I know. Now, let's have a baby" He gave her a kiss then moved back down to the foot of the bed. He looked up at her and they shared a smile before he once again put his wand under her skirt. Another muttered spell revealed that it was time. He replaced his wand and grimaced as he spoke the words of the next spell, but he had to. "Iunctum Partus Puerperium."

As expected, she began screaming at once. Harry hated causing her this pain, but it was necessary. He comforted her as best he could in is position, but it wasn't as much. Finally she began to quiet. He looked up at her and took in the sight. She was breathing heavily, her face was as red as her hair which was sticking up everywhere and moist from the sweat that dripped off her forehead. He thought she never looked more beautiful.

The magic started working instantly; he could feel it in the air. He looked up again at her and tried to comfort her with his words. "You're doing great, sweetie. Now on the next contraction you're going to need to push, okay?"

At the top of the bed Ginny nodded, exhausted, but she got no chance for rest. The next contraction washed over her like a tidal wave.

"Okay Ginny, this is it, I need you to push!"

"Eughnnnnnn, Ow, Ow! Ow!"

"Push Ginny!"

"I AM pushing!"

"Okay, almost-"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Ginny sank down into the bed tired, but happy. "Harry?" She looked down to see Harry staring in awe at his arms. Ginny's breath stopped as she too observed the scene. In his hands was a squealing, squalling, chubby baby covered in goop and gore. The baby was still connected to her by a cord that had yet to be cut, and in that first glimpse she could feel bonded to that baby like no other. Harry had yet to move, or do anything, he just stared at the baby that cried, and cried, and cried. He observed the baby calmly, a tear running down his cheek as the baby opened its eyes and made contact with its father. The crying ended instantly, and the moment was over, the baby knew it was safe.

"Harry, what-?"

He looked up to meet her eyes. "It's a boy, we have a baby boy." The intense emotion in his green eyes would stay with Ginny all her life.

"Can I?"

Harry seemed to realize that she hadn't even really seen the baby, or that his son was still covered in blood and goo. But he ignored it as he placed him on Ginny's stomach. Then he grabbed the prepared scissors and went to cut the cord. "No, wait a moment." Harry looked up and noticed Ginny staring in awe at their son. He nodded.

Ginny looked at the baby that had begun to make his presence known again. That was her son, her baby boy. He was connected to her, by a cord she could visibly see, and an even stronger bond she couldn't. With a nod, Harry cut the cord and severed the physical connection between mother and son. Her feelings, if possible got stronger.

She looked up at him, tears running down her face. "He's perfect."

Harry smiled and nodded, "I know." A few more tears found themselves falling from his eyes.

Ginny snorted through her tears. "You're crying, you big baby."

Harry grinned and looked to his son. "No, he's the baby."

The couple looked at the baby in silence before Ginny spoke up. "He needs to be cleaned, and clothed, and fed, and I just want to hold him properly, forever. We need pictures and a name, and a whole other bunch of stuff I can't think of because-"

"Hold on, hold on. I promise we'll do it all, let's start with clean up." Harry, with a nod from Ginny, took the baby over to the station he'd prepared. He carefully followed Hermione's instructions and measured and weighed his son before washing him gently. Then he put on the tiniest diaper he'd ever seen, before wrapping him tightly in a fuzzy, warm blanket and placing a blue cap on his head. Walking over to Ginny he noticed she looked a bit more alert, yet she had baby goop still on her and she was still wearing that ugly skirt. "Okay sweetie, why don't you take that off and let's get you into something a bit more comfortable. Then you can hold him while I change the sheets."

Ginny nodded and got out of bed. Standing up she pulled off the skirt with a gusto, then gasped. "Harry!"

The-boy-who-was-now-a-father had been examining his son and looked up at her yell. "What?" he was prepared for the worst.

But she smiled and walked over to him, the biggest smile on her face he'd seen in a while. "I can see my feet!" Then they both began to laugh. This woke up their son, who began to cry again. "Waaaaaaaaaa!"

After slipping on a pair of sweatpants, Ginny ran over to Harry who was rocking their son, both immediately began to speak. "Shhh, baby, its okay, daddy's here."

"Come on my little man, don't cry."

Harry continued to rock him, before he caught the look on her face. After placing a kiss on the screaming baby's forehead, he handed him to Ginny, his mother. Immediately the crying tapered off before ending completely. Ginny at that moment, in Harry's eyes, was a goddess. He quickly gathered them, his family, in his arms. "You did it Ginny, you did it, and I love you for it."

Ginny pulled away and looked down at the tiny baby boy, her baby boy in her arms, then back at Harry. "No, WE did it Harry. And I love you too; you have no idea how much."

Harry grinned and pulled her in for another hug and a kiss on her head. "I have some idea."

* * *

Harry and Ginny, now reunited, happy, and complete, were laying on their bed, their newborn son in Ginny's arms. He was asleep giving them perfect time to study every inch of him. At the moment he was all they could think about.

"He looks just like you, you do realize that right?"

Harry grinned, it was true. "I know; I just wish he had something of yours."

Ginny grinned right back. "Of course he does, he'll get my eyes, and my dimples. He's going to be adorable when he gets older, we'll have to beat the girls off him with a stick."

Harry smiled. "Add that to him being excellent at quidditch and it'll have to be with something harder then a stick, a beater's bat maybe."

Ginny laughed, quietly so as not to disturb the bundle in her arms. "What makes you so sure he'll be good at quidditch."

Harry looked up at her giving her a 'duh' look. "Who are his parents? It's in the blood."

Ginny smiled and looked into her 'husbands' green eyes. "I know." They looked at him in wonder and awe before she broke the silence. "He needs a name."

Harry grinned evilly. "How about Chudley?"

Both burst into laughter. "Oh Merlin, that was the funniest thing, and just like Ron." They both caught their breath. Ginny just stared at her son, trying to think of a name. Of course, she had one, but she wasn't sure if Harry would like it.

"Ginny, you choose. I know you have one in mind."

She looked up at him in shock. "But I figured…"

He shook his head. "If I can't live with it we'll change it, but tell me what you're thinking."

Ginny nodded. "Okay, I was thinking Nicholas, Nicholas James Potter."

Harry smiled. "I love it, but one thing is missing."

Ginny looked up at him, questioningly. "What?"

Harry smiled. "Arthur."

"Harry!" but he ignored her and looked down at his son in her arms and spoke softly while placing a kiss on his head. "Welcome to the world, little one, Nicholas James Arthur Potter, my son."

* * *

A/N: Yay! I just could stop writing, I was like Beethoven playing the piano, it just came to me. There are so many other ideas I had too, but this was the perfect place to stop. I cried, I love it so much. So there you have it, Ginny had her baby. Was it worth the weight? I'm hoping so. And I was going to include it, but I decided not to so I'll just tell you here, the thing with Harry having to help deliver the baby was planned. And not just by me, Dumbledore too. I wanted it so they had to get over their issues, which might not have even been theirs in the first place. No, it's not Voldemort, just a little strong emotion spell so that things would play out the way they did. But it was worth it, in my opinion. I think this was the chapter I had the funniest writing on. I'll tell you, I had a lot of trouble with the beginning, it was deleted twice and so now I have to go back and rewrite what I remember to make it fit, but as soon as I started the stuff between Harry and Ginny, it just flowed. I've been writing all day. I'd go from my little blue book to the computer all day through school. Can I say it's a bit hard to be writing a birthing scene when you're male Spanish teacher is reading over your shoulder! But I did it, and I went back and forth all day to get this. So, I hope you love it. Now, I'm going to go back and rewrite the beginning, and I hope to hear from you in reviews or email. I'll try and update soon!

Huggles and Snuggles, jessebelle

House Points: Thank you for sharing. There won't be a trivia question this chapter because I just want to know what you thought about this chapter and the Goblet of Fire Movie. I personally loved it sooo much. It's funny, I liked the book, but didn't love it, but the movie is my favorite so far. Include details and I'll give extra points. Thanks for all feedback. Keep up the reviews! And I can't give you points if you don't tell me your house. Come on badgers! Show your house pride, for Cedric! Toodles, jessebelle

Slytherin: 2530

Gryffindor: 1900

Ravenclaw: 1775

Hufflepuff: 1335


	48. First Steps, Growth Spurts, and the

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

Chapter 48: First Steps, Growth Spurts, and the Spanish Inquisition

By jessebelle

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm glad you liked that last chapter; it's a favorite of mine. Looking at the reviews I noticed you're all still confused on the twins comment. If you look back, Percy just said babies, and Ron came to the conclusion of twins, however, Percy was really referring to Ron's surprise son, Alexander that he got at the end of the chapter, and the new Potter baby, Nicholas. So, no twins, just two new baby boys. Oh, people also commented on Nicholas' name and Ginny's reaction to the name Arthur, she was just surprised and flattered that Harry wanted to use her father's name, she wasn't upset. Anyway, this chapter speeds things up a bit and brings back the reality of the project. Time wise, I'm completely confused, but to give you an idea and what I figure (I might go back and see if I can find a specific date, but I doubt there is one) is that it's the end of January, say the last weekend of the month. Also, this is their second month of the project, so there's only a month left for them in America. Have no fear, though, the story will continue a little bit after they get back to Hogwarts. And, according to my plans we have around forty more chapters. Whoa, I have a lot of writing to do. One of my goals for the year is to finish this story, I'm hoping it'll happen, but I can't make any promises. So, without further adieu, enjoy the fluff and happy reading!

jessebelle

MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMB

"Are we there yet?"

Draco's voice was full of annoyance and boredom. They'd been driving for an hour and were nearing their destination, but Draco wasn't used to car rides, and as a wizard, travel was normally instantaneous. He'd picked up the saying from the television and was highly successful in his goal of annoying her to death. Victoria was in the back seat, buckled up and looking adorable last she'd looked. Her blue eyes were wide and full of wonder as she stared out the window at the passing cornfields and billboards. Hermione smiled at the thought, but kept her eyes on the rode as she drove.

"Are we there yet?" Draco's voice, if possible, was even more whiney and it was grating on her last nerve.

"No, and if you ask me one more time I'm strapping you to the roof and making you ride up there. We'll be there when we're there and the car stops."

Once again the car was silent sans the radio that played softly. It lasted all of a precious minute. "Are we there yet?"

Hermione looked over to Draco, anger plastered all over her features. "I thought I told you…"

"It wasn't me!" She saw him hold up his hands in surrender and she could hear the amazement in his voice.

But still…"If it wasn't you then who was it? It's not like Victoria can talk!"

He opened his mouth to reply when a voice answered for him, from the backseat. "You're bein' silly mommy, I can too tawk!"

Both parents froze, then slowly Draco turned around and Hermione looked up into the rearview mirror. Then Hermione screamed, the car swerved, and the tire popped. Now all three began screaming before Hermione got control of the car and pulled over to the side of the road. Thankfully there were no other cars. There was silence and heavy breathing before Draco got control of his heart rate. "Everyone okay?" He looked over to Hermione who nodded then to the backseat to the reason for their 'freakout'. "Victoria?" It was more of a question.

The little blonde, pigtailed, front tooth missing, four year old nodded and clutched the stuffed animal he remembered giving his baby daughter. "I'm okay Daddy."

Hermione turned around in her seat and joined him in his staring. "She's, she's…"

Draco nodded. "I know."

Victoria just stared at her parents like they'd lost their minds. A tap tap on the driver's side window interrupted all the staring and Hermione opened it up revealing an owl. It dropped a letter into the car then took off into the night. She shared a look before opening it. She handed it to Draco when she'd finished reading.

_Dear Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy, or should it be Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, _

_By now you've obviously seen the change in your daughter. Here at Hogwarts it was deemed necessary to accelerate her growth in order for you to receive the full affects of the project. I apologize for the lack of warning and hope you weren't in too public a place. Victoria, a beautiful name might I add, is now four years old. I'm afraid that her growth will continue and that she is estimated to be a rambunctious eight year old when the project ends. As of now she will grow a year old each week until the end of February when the project will be over. Your friends should be receiving similar notices. Keep in mind though, that the project is still underway and surprises may happen at any moment. _

_I wish you a wonderful vacation and ask that you keep safe. I look forward to hearing all of the details of your time in America_ _when you return to Hogwarts._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus_ _Dumbledore _

When Draco was through with the letter, he took a deep breath and looked into the familiar blue eyes of his daughter. "Sorry about that Princess, Mummy and I just got a little scared for a moment." She nodded at him and smiled. He hadn't seen a cuter sight, what, with her missing teeth and all. He looked over to Hermione and saw her reaction; she was trying not to cry. "Oh luv, it's okay." He leaned over and pulled her into a hug. Listening carefully he could make out her words that were being said into his chest.

"I'm so sorry; I could've killed us all. I'm a terrible mother; I didn't even know my own baby!"

He pulled her face up to look at him and wiped away the tears. "I never want to hear you say anything like that again, it's completely untrue. It came as a shock and while it would've been safer had we not been driving, you had no control over it, so it's not your fault. As for not knowing your daughter, take one look at her and tell me you don't know it's her."

Hermione looked over at the little girl in the backseat. She had Draco's coloring, blue eyes, pale skin, white blond hair, but the features were all Hermione. She sighed. Victoria then looked up and saw her mommy's expression. She jumped into the front seat and pulled Hermione into a hug. "I'm sorry mommy, please don't cry."

Hermione's eyes widened but she reacted instantly. Patting the girl's back she assured her daughter it wasn't her fault. "Oh honey, don't cry. Mummy's all right, you didn't do anything wrong."

The girl looked up at her mom and dad, who was peering at the two with a smile on his face. "Really?"

Hermione smiled. "Really, really. Now, why don't you go play in the backseat while daddy and I check the damage mummy did to the car." Victoria giggled and crawled back into her seat, bringing out a few dollies to play with. Hermione then looked at Draco and the two got out of the car. They found the problem right away. The front, right tire was busted. Hermione winced. "Do you know how to fix it?"

Draco looked at her incredulously. "Are you kidding me?"

"Draco!" Hermione knew that they were on a back road and the chances of somebody finding them were low.

"Hey, I'm a wizard, luv. If it was a broomstick, we'd be on our way, but it's a muggle car and my pride isn't afraid to admit I have no clue how to fix one."

"Ugh, of all men, I have to fall in love with the one who has no clue about cars." She sighed and went to the back of the car. She knew enough to get out the jack and spare tire, but beyond that she was clueless. She shoved them in his hands and pointed at the tire. "Go, try at least, you're a guy, maybe its instinct."

Draco opened his mouth to disagree, but a look at her face had him walking over to the tire. Hermione, meanwhile, went back in the car, checked on her daughter, and got the cell phone. She quickly called her home number but got the machine. She figured she would, after all, Harry was in a mood and being left alone with Ginny was obviously hard on her best friend. She only hoped they used the time to work on their issues and prayed that there were no problems with the baby. She then left a message, reminding him of the drills they'd done, just in case.

Harry, I don't know where you are, I don't even know where I am at the moment, but I hope you're okay. Draco and I are sort of stuck on the side of the road at the moment, big git, doesn't know how to change a tire. Anyway, we're fine, but I'm calling from a pay station at the moment and I'll be out of contact for a while. I'll call you when we're either A) safe at the bed and breakfast or B) at a hotel somewhere. Anyway, if there are any emergencies, remember the drills. I know you think their corny but what would you do if Ginny went into labor? Though I think that's about as likely as us getting to the B&B tonight, so don't worry. Maybe you can try talking to her again? I don't know, you have this time, seems like a waste to not use it. I'm going to go before I get cut off. Love you Harr-"

She was cut off. She sighed; lying to him hadn't been her intention but she didn't want to worry him. Being stranded on the side of a back road was a little different then being at a pay station and would hopefully make her friend feel better. However, she knew that what she said was true; their chances of getting to a hotel, or the B&B, were next to none. She sighed again and looked over to Draco, who was struggling with the tire iron. He lost the battle and it fell on his foot. He yelped and swore, but she was there in seconds. "Oh Draco, are you okay? I'm sorry, I know you have no clue how to change a tire, I'm just really worried. We're stranded and now Victoria is actually old enough to remember our mistakes and part of me really misses that time with her as a baby and-"

Once again she was cut off, only this time it was because of Draco's lips on hers. Pulling away he brought her into his arms. "It's okay. I'm fine, no lasting damage, though, I don't think I'll regain the feeling in my toes for a while, but hey, who needs toes anyway? It's not like they really do anything. As for us being stranded, we can just call someone to fix the car or something. I'm sure we'll be fine, and if not, well, we can just say we've taken Victoria on her first camping trip." They both looked up at their girl, who was in the car playing. She caught sight of them and waved, smiling, before going back to her dollies. Draco gave her a squeeze and she looked up into his eyes. "See, she's fine. And I know how you feel with the baby thing, but look at her, she's perfect. We'll get to really know her this way, and now she can talk back. Don't forget the bright side either, no more nappies."

Hermione smiled and allowed herself to be comforted. "I know. Thank you." She gave him a kiss. They were interrupted by a shout coming from the car. "Eww, mommy, don't you know boys have cooties?"

Pulling away from each other and looking at their daughter, all Hermione and Draco could do was laugh at the look on her face. Yes, they'd be fine.

MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMB

Ron Weasley was scared. No, scratch that, he'd never been more terrified in his life. Staring up at the house in front of him, all he wanted to do was run away. However, his wants weren't important; it was the wants of the women standing next to him and clutching his arm that really mattered. How life had changed.

Cordelia was holding little Xander, which was what she'd nicknamed their son, and he held a curious, yet reserved Anyanka in his arms. He was also a bit worried about that, his daughter was only quiet when she plotted and he had a feeling she'd be livening up the visit as soon as she got her bearings in the strange place. She'd definitely gotten her mischievousness from her uncles.

"You all right?" He looked over at Cordy who still had a hold of his arms.

She turned to him and gave him a weak smiled. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

They both chuckled in their nervousness. But he persisted. "Really, what's the reason you have a death grip on my arm? Something wrong or are you just worried about introducing me and the kids?"

She gave him a look. "Of course I'm worried about introducing you!"

His stomach suddenly dropped. "You're not embarrassed, are you? Because if you want I can go, I'm sure Harry could use the protection against my sister."

Her response was to pull him into a strong kiss that was only broken by Anya. "Eww, kissing is icky!"

They pulled apart and stared at the girl who, magically, shared their features. Ron grinned down at the girl in his arms. "You won't be saying that in a few years." She stuck her tongue out in response.

Cordelia once again grabbed his arm, only this time it was comforting. "Never say that again; I'm not embarrassed of you, or the kids. What makes you think that?"

Ron looked away, embarrassed himself. "Well, I know I'm not like Harry or Draco or anything, I mean, I'm not-"

"I don't want Harry, or Draco, I want you Ronald Weasley and if you don't know that by now then I'm definitely going to step up my efforts in showing you how much I love you." She smiled and gave him another quick peck.

Ron's ears turned red. He coughed awkwardly and shifted Anya in his arms. "So, if it's not that then why are you worried about introducing me?"

"I know my family, and my mother has had plenty of time to invite everyone over. I'm sort of afraid that after you meet the craziness of everyone you'll head for the hills."

Ron laughed. "You think you're family is crazier then mine? You did meet them, didn't you?"

She smiled, but looked back at the house. "Yes, but I think my family might be a bit worse. You're going to be interrogated and everything, and we'll have to explain the kids. They know about magic but it's still going to come as a shock to them. Then there's the fact you're the first guy I've ever brought home before." She blushed.

Ron looked at her. "Really?" His ears were red again.

Cordy nodded. "Really. So, you still want to risk it? I mean, you're the one that's going to get the worst of it."

Ron sighed. "Well, I wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing." They looked at each other and were about to begin the trek to the madness when a bright light covered their kids and their bundles changed in their arms, getting heavier and bigger. When the light cleared, they stared in amazement at the children they were now holding.

Anyanka looked older, seven maybe. She had longer hair, which was now hanging down her back. She'd also gotten a lot taller and was struggling to be let down. Ron complied in his shock, but it was nothing compared to what happened next; she spoke. "Geez dad, I'm seven now, you don't need to carry me like a baby." All traces of her cute, baby voice was gone replaced with an attitude they'd always known she possessed. She was still in a dress, though it had changed too. She toyed with the backpack on her back and gave them weird looks. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Mommy, I'm hungry!" Their shock increased. After sharing a look with each other, they braced themselves and looked to the little boy in Cordy's arms. He was still little, three or so, but he wasn't the infant he'd been moments before. He looked a lot like his father and his uncles, definitely a Weasley boy.

"Oh, come on Xan, you ate on the way here!" Anyanka's voice sounded too grown up for her young years.

"But I'm still hungry." The little boy's lower lip trembled.

Seeing this, Anya rolled her eyes and took her backpack off her back. Reaching into it, she pulled out a cookie and handed it to the young boy. "Don't cry, mom'll yell at me again."

He took it and gave her a big smile. "T'ank you, Ahnie!" (on-ee)

She gave him a fierce look. "Don't call me that!"

Ron looked up from the seen and into Cordelia's eyes. He opened his mouth to comment when a letter dropped on his head. He quickly looked up and saw the retreating owl. He took the letter from Anya, who'd handed it to him with puzzlement on her new features. Opening it, he read it and handed it to Cordy, who took it after placing Xander on the ground.

_Dear Mr. Weasley and Miss Evans,_

_As of now you've no doubt realized the change in your children. Congratulations on Alexander, by the way. Here at Hogwarts it was deemed necessary to accelerate their growth in order for you to receive the full affects of the project. I apologize for the lack of warning and hope you weren't in too public a place. I also apologize for the lack of time with your son as an infant, but think of it this way, no nappies! Mr. Weasley, I commend you on your success so far and I'm glad you met Miss._ _Evans. You probably already know this, but I had the pleasure of meeting her Aunt Serena. A wonderful woman who I'm sure I'll see again in the future. Miss. Evans, I find it marvelous that you've found Mr. Weasley and that you're participating in our little project. Your nobleness knows no bounds. I hope that the two of you have a wonderful time at your parents, Miss Evans, and that the two of you will be able to deal with your new situation accordingly. Just remember that sibling rivalry is normal. Miss._ _Anyanka Elizabeth Weasley is now a seven year old and will now grow a year every two weeks of the project. Her final age will be nine. Mr. Alexander Christian Weasley is now a healthy three year old and will grow a year for each week making him seven at the end of the project. February is fast approaching, and with it your return. I hope though, that friendships made will last the distance and that feelings won't change being an ocean apart. I'd also like you to remember that the project is still underway and more surprises may be in store. You're friends will be given similar notices._

_I look forward to hearing all of the details of your time in America_ _when you return to Hogwarts, Mr. Weasley and to meeting you in person, Miss._ _Evans._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus_ _Dumbledore_

Afer reading the letter quickly, Cordelia looked up to Ron in amazement and sadness. The letter had brought up a subject that neither wanted to aknowledge; this was a project ans when it ended in a few weeks, Ron would be going back to Hogwarts, across the ocean, back to his magical life while she stayed in Port Edwards without him, or the kids. It was easy to forget that they weren't real, that they were simply ancient magic and not her flesh and blood. And if she wanted to get technical, they weren't even hers.

Ron saw the look on her face and it broke his hear. When the end of February came, not only would he be losing the kids, but he'd be leaving Cordelia. Anya and Xander's bickering broke up their heavy thoughts. He looked up to Cordy and gave her a sad smile. "Don't, not now, we'll think of it and talk later. Right now I think it's best to meet everyone and go inside."

No sooner did he sat it then the front door of the house opened and a women came out, a smile on her face. "Well, are you just going to stand out there or are you going to come in and say hello? I called everyone and we're all excited to meet your friend, Cordelia."

The girl in question gave Ron a grateful smile and squeezed his hand. Then she picked up Xander and started walking to the house, Anya trailing behind and subtly taking her mother's hand. Taking a deep breath, he sucked up his nervousness and followed her; after all, he wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing.

MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMB

"I spy with my little eye, something that is…yellow."

Draco looked over at his wife, bored and irritated. "The McDonalds arches."

"Right!" She smiled at him and Victoria, who had fallen asleep in his arms not too long ago. They'd been playing this game for over an hour, and he was bloody tired of it.

"Luv, stop, I don't want to play anymore."

"But-"

"No, let's do something else. I'm tired and this game is just stupid."

She pouted, adorably. "Well then what do you suggest we do then?"

Draco grinned at her and waggled his eyebrows. "I can think of a few things to keep us occupied, especially if you keep your lip out like that."

She gave him a mock offended look and hit him gently on the shoulder. "Draco! Not here!" They were in the cab of a tow truck Hermione had called. While trying to fix the tire, both had become frustrated and their accidental magic had struck, hurting the car quite a bit. She'd called and they'd come and gotten them. He and Victoria had found it really interesting, what, with their car being pulled behind them right now. The driver had also agreed to take them to the bed and breakfast Hermione had arranged for them to go to. It turned out that they'd only been ten minutes away from their destination when Hermione had lost control. Now though, they were squished in the cab, he in the middle with Victoria on his lap, and Hermione on the passenger side door, he'd refused to let her sit by the driver after he'd caught the man staring at her.

He gave her his best smirk. "Does that mean we can at the place you got?"

Hermione gave him a smile that he thought was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. "We'll see." He wished they were there.

Sometimes wishes came true, and just as he thought it, the tow truck came to a stop. "Here we are, the Hogsmeade B&B."

Draco looked over to Hermione in shock, but she held up a hand to hold off his questions. She opened the door and got out. He followed, carefully shifting his little girl in his arms. She was cute awake, and an angel asleep. To his displeasure, Hermione talked to the driver and settled the bill and where they could pick up the car the next afternoon, fully fixed. Luckily they'd had some emergency money from the parents and they also had quite a bit saved up themselves. While Draco was no Hermione, he was smart in his own right; he hadn't made Head Boy for nothing. Therefore, they'd had no problem doing theory assignments as work to get money. Hermione also tended to help out not wanting to miss out on the knowledge gained, even though they were just review. They also tended to save quite a bit, Hermione's influence, and such had a bit of a nest egg stored, or at least that's what Hermione had said, muggles had the oddest sayings.

She quickly finished the business and got their bags. Thank Merlin that all of Victoria's baby stuff had disappeared upon her change. It had been replaced by things that fit her now, and didn't include the million bags Hermione had packed 'just in case'. She then led him to the house which was a quaint Victorian styled home. He loved it. When the tow truck had pulled away, she turned to him and smiled. "Shocking, isn't it? I saw the name and knew we had to come here. It's got nothing to do with the wizarding world, though, all muggle. I just thought it was a nice coincidence though."

He yawned. "All right, can we go to bed now, I'm tired."

She smiled and patted his cheek lovingly. "Big baby, I thought you wanted to snog?" She said it in a teasing voice.

His eyes widened. "I wouldn't object to that. Let's go, she's getting heavy."

Hermione looked down to the girl in his arms and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I can't believe she'll be growing up so soon, and the project it almost over."

Draco sighed, "I know, but we just have to make the most of our time with her."

Hermione nodded. "Okay, let's go in. I called ahead and filled them in on the situation, they're expecting us."

Draco decided the inside of the house was even better looking then the outside. It had huge rooms, hard wood floors, and a feeling of 'home'. The owners were an elderly couple. They met the husband, who showed them their rooms upstairs. Upon seeing it, he realized it was more a room with a connected closet though. However, after placing Victoria in the small bed, tucking her in, and saying goodnight he was glad to be able to shut the door and be alone with Hermione. It would be the first night they'd be sleeping alone, without interruptions. Hermione had already changed into her pajamas and he needed no prompting to strip to his boxers. Yawning, he crawled into the queen sized bed and pulled Hermione into his arms. With a husky voice, he smirked. "Now, where were we?" (No, they're not having sex! Just a bit of a snog; minds out of gutter, minds out of gutter!)

MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMB

Cordelia had been right; it was an interrogation. Ron, Cordelia, and the kids had spent the day getting acquainted with Cordy's family and finally, it was night. They'd wanted to know everything about him; his family, intentions toward Cordy, and the kids. It had taken a while for them to get over the fact he was a wizard and everyone had been disappointed when he couldn't do any magic for them. Anya and Xander had adjusted nicely and had played with Cordelia's many nieces and nephews. Now the kids were with the rest of their age group, sleeping in the nursery.

He and Cordelia were sleeping in her old room. Currently, she was downstairs at the moment, saying goodnight to her family and most likely gossiping, about him. He hadn't been able to take it anymore and he'd come up here to escape the questions. Honestly, they were worse then his family.

Surveying the room, he smiled when he was it was just like their apartment at home; bright colors, full of Cordy's personality, and a mess. Looking at the pictures, recognizing a few people here and there, he thought of the few stories her family had managed to tell him, all embarrassing to Cordy. He laughed at the thought.

"What's so funny?" He quickly spun around and his heart jumped when he was the gorgeous woman, leaning on the doorframe, a sexy smile on her face.

He felt his ears go red, but stood his ground. "Just thinking about the day."

"It was crazy, wasn't it? I warned you though." She crossed the room and burrowed herself in his arms.

Holding her tight, he nodded. "Yeah, that you did. So is this normal of them, being this, questionative?"

Cordy laughed and he could feel her shake against his chest. "No, you're just special. See, they were all convinced I'd never have a boyfriend, or meet anyone special, you're an oddity, Mr. Weasley."

Ron pulled her away to look at him. "An oddity huh, that good or bad?"

She smiled at him again, "Definitely good, what's the fun in being normal?"

Then she kissed him. They snogged for a while, eventually moving to her bed to get comfortable, but heavy thoughts kept intruding on Ron's mind. Finally he pulled away.

"We should probably talk."

Looking up at him she acted innocent. "About what?"

He sighed and gave her a look. "You know what."

Her expression changed to one of resignation. "I know, I know, but don't you think we can put it off for a while? Maybe, for a month or so?"

"Cordy!" Damn, he sounded like his mother.

"All right, let's talk. We have till the end of February to be together, then the kids will disappear and you'll return to Hogwarts. I'll stay here and be miserable and you'll, hopefully be there, miserable too."

"Why?" He gave her a questioning look.

"Why what?"

"Why does it have to be like that? I don't like the thought of leaving you, but why do we have to be unhappy?"

She rested her head on his chest. "Because we'll be an ocean apart."

"We don't have to be. You could come back with me, you can stay at the Burrow with mum until I graduate."

She looked up and gave him a look. "That's not fair to me. What about my graduation? What about my friends, family; not to mention I'm broke."

His face dropped from the hopeful look he'd gained, then he looked serious. "Or, I could stay here, with you."

This time Cordy's eyes turned hopeful, only to change a second later. "No, I couldn't ask you to do that, it's too much."

"But-" he saw the look on her face and nodded in resignation. "Fine. Now how about we deal with it as it comes, alright? Right now we're together, that's all that matters, and we should be happy now, not thinking about the bad stuff."

Cordelia smiled. "I like that idea, but we will have to face reality, someday."

Ron gave her a grin. "How about the end of February? We have time, let's not waste it. Besides, don't you find it a bit sexy that we're here, in your bed, in your old room?"

Cordy grinned. "Well now that you mention it…" And they continued their former activities with a passion they had gained from the talk. The future could wait.

MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMB

For the first time n a long time, Harry Potter was content. He was in his own apartment, in his own bed, and Ginny was finally back in his arms. They'd made up, which was long overdo, and now all was right with the world. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking at the brightness of the familiar yellow walls of their bedroom. Looking down at the sleeping red head in his arms, he smiled. Her mouth was wide open, there was a bit of drool, and she was snoring. Her arms and legs were spread out, taking all the room, not to mention the hogging of the blankets, and she had the worst case of bed head he'd ever seen. He thought she was gorgeous. Slowly he released himself from her tight grasp; she stirred a bit, but rolled over with another snore. Shaking his head in amusement he slowly stood up. He was about to go to the bathroom when he found himself staring into a pair of wide, open, and curious eyes.

"Hey there little man, sleep well?" He'd almost forgotten about the newest, long awaited member of their family; he and Ginny had fallen asleep after Nicholas' birth and he'd slept through most of the early night, _most_ being the key word. Then they'd gotten a scare. Harry had woken up to feed his infant son at around midnight, he'd instead found a small one year old. A letter from Dumbledore had explained everything, but Harry felt somehow he'd gotten cheated; not being able to keep the infant for even a few hours. Ginny had felt the same way and thrown a bit of a tantrum, however, when Nicholas looked over at her and said, "Mama!", then smiled and reached for her with his chubby little hands, she'd gotten over it real quick. They'd also been able to see what he looked like now and who he resembled. He had gotten his mother's hair coloring, a nice ginger, but he had his father's eyes. In short, he looked a lot like his paternal grandmother. He did have the Potter hair though, it may have been red, but it was just as messy as his father's.

Nicholas James Arthur Potter just stared up at his father and drooled as he continued to gnaw on the wooden bar of the crib he was in. He was holding himself up on the bars, using it as balance. Harry smiled and walked over to the crib. "Would you like out of there?"

Nicholas held his arms up in response. Harry chuckled and took the side of the crib down, then reached down and picked up his son. It still amazed him, that little Nicholas was his. It was too good to be true. Taking Nicholas with him, he went into the bathroom and did his business after setting Nicholas on the counter. Washing his hands he smiled as his son squealed and played in the water. "I suppose you had to go too, huh?" Nicholas just gave him a grin.

He laid his son down, changed his diaper, all while keeping up the conversation. It was hardly once sided; Nicholas babbled both real words and his own brand of baby talk. Harry thought that this had to be the best conversation he'd ever had. He picked up Nicholas again, placing the baby on his hip and walking to the kitchen. "Now, I think Mummy's a bit worn out so I figured we'd do something nice and make her breakfast, what do you think?"

"Da!" Nicholas clapped his hands.

Harry grinned. "Exactly, let's get to work son, we've got a lot to do." And they did. But after several messes, Nicholas' discovery that eggs go SPLAT against a counter top, and only two burnt pieces of toast, breakfast was served and edible too. Harry knew his time at the Dursleys had to be useful in some way.

"Now, let's go bring this to mommy, okay?" In an amazing feat, Harry managed to carry both Nicholas and the tray of food. He brought them into the bedroom and set Nicholas down on the bed. He immediately crawled to him mommy.

"Ma ma!" Ginny stirred. "Ma ma!" Harry could see that Nicholas was getting upset so he did his best to wake up the beautiful girl in his bed. It didn't take much. Waving the tray under her nose he called, "Ginny, breakfast!"

Ginny was a true Weasley and at the cry of food, her eyes popped open, though she still wasn't awake. "Food?" Her voice was full of sleep.

Harry opened his mouth to say yes, but he was interrupted by Nicholas. "Mama!" His squeal was full of excitement and happiness. Ginny immediately turned to the intruder in their bed and screamed.

Nicholas saw his mommy upset and began to cry. Harry put the tray on the bedside table and began to calm them down. "Ginny, Ginny, don't you remember last night? This is Nicholas, remember? He grew up. Do you need to read the letter from Dumbledore again?" Ginny stopped screaming and nodded, though he could see she had already begun to believe him. Harry got the letter and handed it to her then turned his attention to Nicholas. He picked the boy up and began to rock him. He continued to cry.

Ginny meanwhile read the letter. She vaguely remembered it from the previous night, but didn't remember the exact details.

_Dear Miss Weasley and Mr. Potter,_

_Congratulations on the birth of your son, Nicholas. I assure you both your fathers would be honored by the use of their names. However, by now I'm sure you've realized the change in your infant, as he is no longer one. I regret to tell you that you won't have the usual time with your son as a baby, as we at Hogwarts deemed it necessary to accelerate their growth in order for you to receive the full affects of the project. I apologize for the lack of warning. Due to the fact that there is only a month left of the project, we feel its best you use your time with Nicholas wisely. _

_I commend both of you with your patience of the long pregnancy, it was necessary in order to achieve the correct time difference between children. I would also like to apologize for the circumstances that you two found yourself in regarding your high, negative emotions toward each other. I'm afraid that while you may have held some grief toward each other, it was not near as much as you felt and expressed to each other. You're emotions, Miss Weasley, were already high do to the hormones of the baby, and you were also given a potion to raise them even more. It was necessary and one of your 'surprises' of the project. Marriage is not always a smooth course, and it was a lesson you and your group needed to learn. I am truly sorry for the emotional turmoil I have caused you two and would like you to remember that it was my meddling that caused your ill feelings, not each other._

_Now back to Nicholas, I'm afraid his aging was not a one time thing. He is currently a year old and will be so for another week, when he will gain another year. He will continue this pattern for the rest of the project and will be four years old at the end. Try and get what you can from the experience and cherish the time you have._

_Once again, I'm sorry for any problems you may have had, but I look forward to hearing all of the details of your time in America_ _when you return to Hogwarts._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

After reading it, she had the same reaction as before. "Harry!" It was clear a temper tantrum was coming on. Her voice was high, whiny, and full of anger and frustration.

"Ginny, I'm a little busy here." For the first time she saw him struggling with their son, and maternal instinct took over.

"Oh, that's Nicholas! Why's he crying?"

Harry looked up and rolled his eyes. "He's crying because of your scream earlier."

Ginny looked guilty. "Oh, give him here." She took the baby from Harry and began to rock him. "Oh, Nicky, I'm sorry. Mummy was just scared. Come on, show me your smile, show me your smile!" She spoke in a baby voice that Harry found adorable, as long as she was talking to the baby, not him.

Obviously Nicholas thought so too, and he began to quiet. "Mama eat!"

Ginny laughed and took some food from the tray. "Yes, Mama eat; what about you though?"

"Nicky eat, Nicky eat!" Harry smiled at Ginny and nodded. "I fed him earlier, and let me say, he's definitely a Weasley."

Ginny just laughed. "So, you guys made me breakfast in bed? What did I do to deserve you?"

Harry grinned mischievously. "I don't know? Just lucky I guess."

Ginny threw a piece of toast at him. He ducked. "Hey!" but both Nicholas and Ginny laughed. And with a smile, Harry joined his family on the bed.

MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMB

The weekend passed and each family adjusted to their new situations. It was now Monday morning and the Malfoy and Weasley families were due home. Harry had gotten to talk to both but had neglected to mention Nicholas; he wanted it to be a surprise. He had told them he and Ginny had made up, and they were thrilled. Now he and his family sat in the Slytherin common room, Nicholas playing with his toys and he and Ginny on the couch, facing the stairs.

The first person to come up the stairs was quickly followed by another that was chasing him. Harry and Ginny quickly saw the two kids and gave each other puzzled looks. Then the little boy launched himself into Harry's arms. "Unca Harry, tell Ahnie to stop chasing me!" He looked to be about three years old, and he looked suspiciously like his best friend.

"I was not! You took my lipstick! Aunt Ginny, make him give it back!"

Harry and Ginny shared a look, then his 'wife' spoke. "Anyanka? Alexander?"

Anya rolled her eyes. "Duh! Now make him give it back!"

Instantly knowing how brothers could be, Ginny turned to her nephew. "Alexander, give it back!"

Anya grinned evilly. "Ha! She used your trouble name, so I'd hand it over if I were you!"

Harry gave his niece a look. "Trouble name?"

She looked at him like he were stupid. "Yeah, like if Daddy's in trouble Gramma Molly calls him Ronald, or if Nicholas is in trouble you call him Nicholas James Arthur Potter!" She said it in a deep voice that made everyone else laugh.

"Oh, so what do we usually call you and your brother?"

This time she looked at Ginny if she were slow. "Did you and Uncle snog while we were gone? Or maybe you watched too much TV. Aunt Hermione always says that kissing and television cause brain damage if you do it too much. She says you need to read to raise your IQ. Here, read these!" She handed her aunt and uncle a book from her backpack. On the stairs, Ron and Cordelia tried to contain their laughter.

Harry lost it. "Just answer the question, _Anyanka_ _Elizabeth_." He emphasized her full name.

She rolled her eyes. "Geez, take a chill pill. I'm Anya, remember? Sometimes called Ahn, sometimes Yanka, mainly PITA, Pain in the-"

"And your brother?" Ginny cut her off, afraid of what she was going to say.

Once again she rolled her eyes. "He's Xander. Now, can I have my lipstick back, cuz I can think of a few other things I'd like to call him."

Harry surveyed his niece, she'd obviously grown up and her attitude had definitely grown with her. "Aren't you a little young to be wearing makeup?"

Xander piped up from his lap. "She is; mommy says she can practice on weekends though, she just can't go out of the house or daddy calls her his little scarlet woman."

Both Harry and Ginny laughed, Anya crossed her arms and tapped her foot. Harry looked down at his nephew. "Okay buddy, hand it over, I think you're sister's had enough."

Xander sighed, dramatically, and pulled the lipstick out of his pocket. "Here go."

Anya snatched it out of her hands, then groaned. "Eww, he bit it and drooled on it!"

Harry laughed, but Ginny sympathized. "Oh, don't worry about it sweetie, I'll take you to get a new one, and maybe some blush too. I'm sure your mum won't mind, it's what she does for a living."

"What about dad?"

Ginny smiled conspiratorially with her niece. "Do I look like I care what he thinks?"

"I always knew you were my favorite aunt!"

"Hey, what about me?"

Hermione and Draco had arrived not long after Xander's name was announced. They'd watched the scene from the stairway with Ron and Cordelia, Victoria was asleep in Draco's arms. Now she announced their presence.

"Um, what I meant was, uh, she's my favorite Weasley aunt, you're definitely my favorite Malfoy Aunt, uh, I read a book this weekend?" Her voice was pathetically sweet as she tried to suck up. Hermione just laughed and the group moved into the common room.

"We're back!" Cordelia sing-sang as she walked in the room. She gave Harry and Ginny once over. "I see you've worked out your differences." She walked over to the two and gave them a hug, before sitting down on couch.

"And you and Ron survived your parents' house. How was it?"

Ron dropped the suitcases and collapsed in the chair next to his girlfriend. "Awful mate, felt like the bloody Spanish Inquisition!"

"Language, Ron! And how do you know what the Spanish Inquisition was?" Hermione lectured as she took Victoria from Draco and set her on the floor. She'd woken up at Cordelia's yell.

Ron shrugged. "Monty Python, I saw it on the TV. Bloody brilliant they are."

Everyone waited for Hermione's reprimand on language, but it never came. They all looked at her. "What?" she said defensively. "He's right, they are!"

Everyone laughed. "So, I see it wasn't just us that got a shock?" She gestured to Victoria, who was now playing with Xander on the floor.

Ron groaned. "Yup, we were just lucky it happened before we met the family. Gotta tell you though, sibling rivalry isn't fun."

Harry laughed. "Your daughter is definitely something else."

Cordelia grinned. "We're still not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing."

"Where were you, Hermione? Did you and Draco get to a hotel? Or were you stuck at the gas station all night?" Harry looked at them, curiously.

Hermione winced, and Draco grinned. "Ha! She was driving when it happened, saw Tori and she freaked; we ended up popping a tire."

"Oh my god, were you okay?" Cordelia looked at them seriously.

Hermione groaned and put her head in her hands. "Everyone is fine; the only thing hurt was my pride." Everyone laughed. She looked up. "The rest of the vacation was better though."

"So what did you to get up to while we were away, huh?" Ron smiled at his sister, his gaze making her blush. Then he noticed something. "You're not pregnant anymore!" It was like the proverbial light bulb went off over everyone's heads. They all turned to look at the Potter couple, who were blushing.

Ginny grinned. "Nope, not pregnant, thank Merlin."

"Then where's the kid?" Cordelia voiced what everyone was thinking. Harry was just getting up to get Nicholas, when the boy in question interrupted them.

"Da Da. Ma Ma! Nicky Walk! Nicky Walk!" Harry was up in an instant, Ginny not far behind.

"Oh baby, I knew you could do it!" She made it to their son first and picked him up, showering his face with kisses.

Harry got there right behind her. "Hey my big boy, you did it! Now we can teach you how to run, and how to fly…" Ginny swatted him on the arm. He looked to her hurt. "Hey!"

She rolled her eyes. "We're muggles, remember? We don't fly."

Harry scowled. "Fine, we'll play sports then. Just not football, anything but football."

The couple would have continued had they been interrupted. "Hey, what about us?" Ron pretended to be upset.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Nobody cares about you, my son just took his first steps, can't we celebrate?"

Hermione smiled. "Well, normally we would, but we haven't been introduced yet."

Ginny smiled and brought Nicholas to the couch and sat down, Harry following her. "Well, what do you want to know?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Everything, try starting with his name though."

Harry grinned and took his son from her arms. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to my son, Nicholas James Arthur Potter." Everyone smiled at the little boy, who clapped at his name.

"When was he born?"

Harry and Ginny shared a look. "Uh, the day you guys left."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Why didn't you call me, or Cordy! You kept it a secret!"

Harry shrugged as they all glared at him. "Well, you were on vacation; I didn't want to force you to come home." He sounded so pathetic that they all forgave him.

"Does mum know about this, Gin?" Ron gave his sister a look.

She shook her head. "No, I tried calling but she was never at the hotel. None of the other chaperones were there either. Heck, even Percy was out all the time." Ron just gave her a sympathetic look.

Draco got up and walked over to Harry. "Hey Potter, give him here." He held out his hands expectantly.

Harry gave him a suspicious look. "Why?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "So I can sacrifice him to the gods of quidditch. I just want to see him, I'm his-"

"Unk Drak, Unc Drak!" The red haired one year old squealed excitedly when he saw the blond. Draco grinned and took the boy from Harry's arms. "Hey there little guy, obviously you already know me. I'm sure I spoiled you, huh?" Nicholas clapped his hands together. "Oh yeah, you're excited. You want to see Auntie Mione?"

Hermione walked over to her 'husband' and took the baby from him. "Hello Nicky, I think you're the cutest one of the lot, huh?"

"Hey, I was cuter then he is!" Anya had made her way over to the adults.

Hermione grinned. "Yes, you were, when you weren't causing trouble." She gave the girl a knowing look.

Anya grinned cheekily. "But that's why you loved me!"

Once again, everyone laughed. "Hey, hand him here, I'll let you know if he compares to my princess."

"Da-ddy!" Ron just grinned at his daughter and took his nephew from his friend's arms.

Hermione walked over to Harry and pulled him into a hug. "He's perfect. I'm assuming my drills came in handy?"

Harry gave her a grin. "You have no idea." She then moved onto Ginny.

Ron looked over his nephew critically. "I'd say he's an eight."

"An Eight!" Ginny squealed.

Ron just grinned at them. "Points off for the Potter hair, but everything else is good. He'll fit right in with the family."

"I'm glad I have your approval, Ronald." Her voice was full of sarcasm.

"Down, down!" Nicholas squirmed in his uncle's arms.

"You heard the boy, put him down." Draco grinned. Ron set Nicholas on the floor; he immediately toddled to play with his cousins. They all showed signs of knowing him so they guessed the magic that had made them age also added memories.

"So, tell us the rest of the story." Cordelia sat down on Ron's lap to get comfy. Draco and Hermione also settled down after making sure the kids were okay.

"Okay, it started like this…."

An hour or so later, everyone was content in silence. The kids had been tired out from traveling and were now passed out in various places in the room. Anyanka had made herself comfortable on one of the chairs. Victoria and Alexander were curled up cutely together in the play area using the adults' jackets as pillows.

Harry was also laying down, his head in Ginny's lap. Nicholas, who had fallen asleep first, was lying down on his father's chest. Everyone was reflecting on their trips and the changes that had happened. Finally Ron broke the silence.

"So, only four weeks left, then it's over."

"Yeah." Hermione echoed his sentiments. Everyone else stayed silent, saddened by the thought.

"Well, we can make the most of it, right? Take lots of pictures, spend as much time as we can having fun?"

"Right." But nobody really agreed with Draco's positive words. They descended, once again, into silence, before…

"Hey kids, why the long faces; did you miss us that much?" The adults had arrived.

MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMB

A/N: Wow, another long chapter! Yay, go me, go me! I'm not to pleased with the ending, but it'll have to do. Next chapter, we hear about what went on with the adults in Vega. Hope you enjoyed the fluff! See you next time!

Huggles and Snuggles,

jessebelle

House Points and Trivia!

Well, I'm back with the next trivia. For anyone that doesn't know, the answer to the last question was U-No-Poo! The Constipation Sensation that's sweeping the nation. Best part of book 6 in my opinion, or at least the funniest. Thanks for all your opinions on GOF. I loved it! Now, five points for the correct answer to the next question. Ready, Go!

Question: What is Arthur Weasley's dearest ambition?

I'm also offering an extra five points to anyone that can satisfy my curiosity. Where does it first say that Draco Malfoy is a blond? I've looked, haven't found it. So, somebody look it up and tell me where. I'm almost certain it only says he's a pale, pointed boy, there's no mention of his blondness in the first book. So, give me a page number, I'll give you five points! Reminder though, you need to tell me what house you're in, or let me know to sort you. Just put the house you prefer, or the words sort me and I'll give points to a house, otherwise I can't do anything. Have fun! Toodles!

Slytherin: 2650- Snakes still in the lead!

Gryffindor: 2005- Lions steady in second place!

Ravenclaw: 1945 – Eagles catching up!

Hufflepuff: 1390 – Come on Badgers! Where's your house pride? For Cedric Diggory!


	49. We Are Family!

Marriage, Muggle, Life, and Babies

Chapter 49: We Are Fam-il-y!

Author's Note: Yay! Okay, so, sorry for taking so long, but I don't think the wait was too horrible. The adults are back from Vegas and while most things that happen in Vegas stay in Vegas, this little 'thing' had to come out. So, what did they do? Read on to find out!

MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMB

"Hey kids, why the long faces; did you miss us that much?" Sirius smiled at the kids. He and the rest of the chaperones had just portkeyed in. Surveying the assembled group, his smile soon turned to a look of concern. He wasn't the only one.

"Children, is there any particular reason you're looking like your dog just died? No offence Siri." Narcissa's eyes caught her son's, who was sitting next to Hermione on a couch, holding her hand tightly.

Draco sighed, then answered. "Yeah, we just realized something."

"And?" Molly Weasley was impatient. She surveyed the room with a smile when she saw her daughter, Harry, and the adorable little boy sleeping on his chest. Another look around and she got a glimpse of who she'd guess were William and Victoria. Anyanka was still on a chair.

Ron answered, his voice, if possible, even more sad then Draco's. He was holding onto Cordelia as if afraid she'd disappear. She looked the same. "The projects almost over. We have a month, one bloody month before we leave, lose the kids, and-" He tightened his grip on Cordy. Ahh, so that was the problem.

The adults shared a look, and ignoring the numerous pink elephants sleeping around the room, came to an understanding. While Serena hadn't been there, she'd kept up contact with her friends on their trip. It was around February that she'd had to take an emergency portkey to Virginia, leaving school, to check on her friends. From their letters she was convinced they were going to commit a mass suicide they'd sounded so depressed. The others remembered when realization had struck them, too. It had been horrible, one moment being happy as can be, the next realizing that you were about to lose that happiness. They also knew that Ron was suffering the most, not only did he lose the kids, but Cordelia, who it seemed he'd fallen in love with. Molly hoped that their love could last the distance.

The guys of the group came to an understanding. Getting the bags they moved them to the staircase. Remus then walked over to the chair and picked up Anyanka, amazed so much at how she'd grown. Placing her next to the two children on the floor, one being his goddaughter, he sighed then went back and settled down on the furniture, the rest of the adults following suit.

The large group was silent before he broke it. "I know your upset, but instead of wallowing in depression, wouldn't it be better just to cherish the time you have left. I mean, there's still an entire month yet, you don't need to become depressed for at least a few weeks."

A large sigh was his response. Once again it was silent, until Molly couldn't take it anymore. "So, anything interesting happen while we were away?" She was pointedly looking at her daughter as she said it.

Ginny met her mother's eyes and it nearly broke Molly's heart. The girl stroked the fine hair of her son on Harry's chest. "I had the baby."

"That's great! What's his name?" Sirius bounded up from his spot on the floor.

Harry looked up at his godfather. "How'd you know it was a boy?"

Sirius faltered. "Uh, I can see him you know." Narcissa hit him. "Hey!"

"You knew, didn't you? Dumbledore tells you what's going to happen, his little surprises."

Sirius shrugged. "Well, yeah. But it's only so we're prepared. And if we don't think something will end well, we have the chance to veto it. But forget about that and introduce me to my great-godson."

While Harry was depressed, nothing could damper his happiness over his son. "Sirius, everyone, this is Nicholas James Arthur Potter."

A group 'Awww' went through the ladies of the room and a sniffle could be heard from Molly's direction.

"The kids grew up. Cordy and I were visiting her family, and Mione and Draco were on vacation with Victoria. But, obviously you knew this." Ron spoke from the chair. This brought questions that the kids answered and helped spur the life back into the room.

But something was off and it was Cordy that noticed. "Where's Percy?"

At her question, the rest of the kids looked around too, but there was no sign of the third eldest Weasley. "Mum?" Ron looked to Molly.

Molly smiled, and the rest of the adults echoed it. "Well, it seems your brother met a girl. We'd gotten to the hotel when he noticed his luggage had been switched. He'd wanted to come back, but we wouldn't let him. He had one book and all his clothes had been switched with the ones Cordelia had bought him. But I guess one of the showgirls had liked what she saw and while he'd check in every once in a while, we haven't really seen him since. Now, do any of you know anything about his switched luggage?" She looked pointedly at Cordelia, who blushed and looked away. Everyone laughed, especially when Ron made his comment.

"So that's why we had suitcases full of books and Percy's clothes in the apartment. I thought he was moving in."

Cordy hit him then turned to the adults. "Sorry, but it was for his own good." Then she paused. "A showgirl though?"

Sirius snickered. "I know; but we met her, she's a witch, and she seemed really nice. At least it wasn't a prostitute." Molly hit him.

"Cordy, don't worry about it. I haven't seen him happier." Everyone began to talk again, this time about Percy, when Hermione asked the adults another, very good question. "So did anything happen to you guys? I know that Ginny and Harry tried to get a hold of you at your hotel, but no one ever answered. You're either all addicted to gambling, or something happened."

At this, the adults paled. Sirius cleared his throat and grabbed Narcissa's hand. "Uh, nothing much, you know; nothing that doesn't happen everyday in Vegas."

A whimper came from Severus, and Serena, not looking much better, patted his arm. They all heard her mutter to him. "Calm down, Remus has the most reason to worry and he's not acting like a big baby." But a louder whimper came from the werewolf sitting next to Molly.

Suspicion instantly rose in Hermione's mind. Her uncle hadn't said anything since they'd gotten back, now he looked more scared then she'd ever seen him before. Remus looked like he was going to pass out, and both Narcissa and Sirius had a death grip on each other. "Uncle Severus, is there something you need to tell me?" She turned her gaze on her family, he'd be easier to crack.

Severus cleared his throat. "Uh, well, something might've happened when we were in Las Vegas. But nothing life or death; no cause for alarm." The tone in his voice suggested otherwise.

Damn, she'd been sure he'd break first. Hermione then turned to the weakest link in the bunch. Sharing a look with Draco, he got the hint and turned to Sirius. "Is there a reason you're clinging to my mother?"

And like a building blown up with dynamite, everything came falling down. "Well-wemighthavegottendrunkandhadabiggroupweddingI'myournewstepfatherRemusandMollygotmarriedbyElvisandSeverusandSerenagothitchedtoo. Don'tkillme." Then he placed Narcissa on his lap like a shield.

Everyone had to take a few minutes to process what he said. It was Ron who got it first. "WHAT!" He turned to his mother and Remus, the latter who looked nervous beyond reason. He should be. "You went to Vegas, got drunk, and got married by ELVIS? I don't know who he is but anybody with a name like that's got to be bad. Explain, Now!"

Hermione shot a look at her uncle, who looked like he'd swallowed a lemon, whole. Serena looked over to and gave her a weak smile. Ginny was also staring at her mother in awe, and Harry just looked stunned.

It was laughter that broke the silence. Cordelia sat on the couch, tears rolling down her face, as she laughed, and laughed, and laughed. Ron had stood up in his anger and she'd been dumped on the couch. She was just glad it was soft; because she was laughing so hard her body shook.

"What's so funny?" Draco glared at her as she took the situation in hilarity.

She gasped for breath, looked at the adults, then started laughing again. Miraculously, the kids didn't wake up. She finally got a hold of herself and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry, but the fact that they went to Vegas, got drunk, got married by an Elvis impersonator, and they're the adults. Don't think of them as your parents, think of them as the chaperones. I don't see what the big idea is anyway; they're all in love with each other anyway. Remus and Molly were already engaged, so what if they got married a little early." She snickered again. "Elvis!"

Molly and Remus reddened, but looked at the girl in thanks. Then they faced her boyfriend, Molly's son and now, Remus' stepson. "Uh, Ron?"

The boy looked at his girlfriend, who was a good judge of anything really, and saw how she was taking the situation. Granted, it would probably be funnier if he knew who Elvis was, but he knew that when things calmed down, he too would be okay with the situation. The fact that his mother had gotten smashed was also a nice picture for when she was yelling at him. Therefore, taking a deep breath, he walked over to the couple and stood before Remus. "Welcome to the family." Then he stuck out his hand.

Remus looked at the boy in front of him, marveling at the changes that had occurred in the brief time he'd been in America. But he wasn't just a boy anymore, this was his stepson. With a smile, he reached out and shook his hand. "Thank you."

Ginny had gotten up when her brother had begun to approach Remus. But seeing as it was okay, she smiled. Then she walked up to the two. "What he said Remus. And Ron, you should know better, we don't shake in this family, we hug." And she pulled the two in a tight embrace. Molly was in tears now, and joined the group hug. "Oh thank you children!"

"Don't worry about it mum, but, oxygen, becoming an issue." Poor Ron was in the middle. With a laugh, they separated and turned to see the rest of the room staring. "What?" Ron's ears turned red.

Cordelia couldn't help it. She smiled, ran to her man, and jumped on him in a huge hug. "I love you, you know that right?"

Ron smiled. "Yeah, I love you too."

"Why? I mean, red hair, those awful freckles, those huge feet!" Ginny grinned as she took up her position of annoying younger sister.

But she didn't get the reaction she'd hoped for. Before Ron could yell, Cordy turned to her with a grin. "Well, you know what they say about big feet don't you?"

She was met with silence, before Ron's ears turned red. "Cordy!"

Ginny stared, then contorted in an expression worthy of Ripley's. "Oh, Ewww! I'm scarred for life. Mum, Remus, make her stop!"

"And what do you expect them to do? I'm not family." Cordy said it with a grin, but inside she knew it was the truth. Therefore, she was taken aback when Molly gave her an odd look. "Of course you are, dear. In fact, I think you'd be surprised with how related you are."

"What?" The red head gave a look to the room, to see quite a few of them grinning.

Hermione decided this would be a good way to show she was okay with her uncle and new aunt. Getting up she walked over to the redhead. "Well, look at it this way, we're now cousins. Your aunt married my uncle."

Cordy looked over to her aunt in surprised, and saw the elder redhead grin. "It's true."

"Don't forget about me either. I'm claiming cousin, so does that mean we're cousins too Hermione?" Harry piped up from the couch, a grin on his face.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, Harry."

His face fell, then he perked up again. "Oh, okay. I guess that's good since you're my sister and I like that better then cousin, gives me more reason to be overprotective."

Hermione smiled at her best friend. "Harry!"

"What? Oh, so yeah, Cordy, you're family, whether you like it or not. Now, can we get back to the issue that our guardians all went and got married?"

"Thank you Harry." Draco, who'd been silent, turned to his mother. "So, explanations? Any time would be good, preferably now."

Narcissa opened her mouth to explain, but Sirius, with help from his Gryffindor courage, butted in. "Okay, here's the deal Draco. I love your mother; have for a long, long time. But, she ended up with your father, had you, and while I would've liked to be with her long ago, I know that if we had you wouldn't be here, so I'm okay with that. Now, after everything, all the craziness is over, and we can finally be together. I know I should've asked first, but you weren't there, Elvis was, and I don't regret getting married to her for an instant, even if that means you'll rearrange my face because you can't use magic."

Hermione had gone to calm down her husband when the confrontation had started. There was an expression on his face she'd never seen before, and she didn't know how, but there was no need.

Draco looked into the eyes of the man who had married his mother. He was mad, but not because they'd gotten married, but mad because of the circumstances that had made them wait this long. Sure, he was glad his mum had gotten together with Lucius, if they hadn't he wouldn't be here. He just wished that his mum hadn't been captured again so that Sirius would've been able to raise him, be the father he hadn't had, and that his mum would've had the look of pure happiness on his face through out his childhood like she had right now.

The room watched worriedly as Draco thought, afraid for Sirius' safety. And they were all on edge when Draco opened his mouth, expecting the worst. They were very relieved, and shocked once again when Draco raised his arm, and instead of punching Sirius and cursing him, held out his hand to shake and nodded. "It's about time."

At his words, Sirius opened one eye, then the other making sure he wouldn't be hit. Then he faced his stepson, and gave a sigh of relief as he shook his hand. "Oh thank Merlin, I thought you were going to kill me. "

Draco noticed the expressions on everyone's faces, and then he laughed. "You all thought I was going to kill him? Even if I was mad I wouldn't have done anything, would've made me look bad compared to Ron." Hermione began to laugh with him at Ron's exclamation of "Hey!" He smiled and looked to Sirius and his mother. "Just let me know next time, I want to be in attendance next time."

"Next time?" Sirius voice was squeaky.

Draco just gave him a look. "Do you really think I'd settle for my mother getting married in Vegas by an Elvis impersonator? For that matter, so you think she would?"

Sirius turned to look at his new wife. "Ah."

Narcissa smiled wickedly. "Oh, don't worry; the wedding won't be _that_ big. I'll take care of everything." Sirius gulped in response.

Hermione smiled then she hugged Draco, happy he'd taken it so well, but she was pushed aside quickly by Narcissa. She found she wasn't mad.

"Uh, Harry?" Sirius looked to his godson. He had the most peculiar look on his face. "Are you okay with this?"

Everyone looked to Harry, who was still on the couch with Nicholas on his chest. "Uh, does this mean I'm going to have to live with Draco?"

Sirius laughed. "Of course, consider each other brothers." And the room exploded as Draco and Harry reacted. Unfortunately, this time the children were woken up.

"Where's the fire?" Anya, on the floor was the first one up. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were halfway closed, and she looked around the room in confusion. Then she spotted Xander, just opening his eyes, laying next to her and Victoria. "Oh, ewww. Get off me you big baby!" She detached her brother from where he'd clung to her in sleep then jumped away.

Alexander gave her a hurt look, but didn't say anything.

Meanwhile Molly looked on in shock. "Anyanka Elizabeth! Apologize to your brother right now! I know your parents raised you better!"

Anya sighed. "Sorry Xan." Then she turned to the voice and her eyes widened in shock. "Gramma?" She was suddenly awake as she ran across the room. "You're back!" Then she flung herself into her grandmother's arms.

Molly's smile nearly blinded everyone in the room as she hugged her granddaughter. Anyanka's shouts had woken the rest of the kids. Xander, hearing his sister's shout looked around the room widely before he spotted who he was looking for next to his grandmother and sister. "Poppa!" Then he followed his sister's example and ran, throwing himself in a surprised, Remus' arms. "I gots ta tell ya all 'bout momma's family. They live in a barn, and they're really weird. Oh, and they gots some doggies like Unca Padfoot, but they're not black, one's white and the other is brown and really really small!"

Remus, though shocked, quickly adjusted to his new role. Smiling he hugged the boy back. "Well, then, you'll have to tell me everything about your trip." The boy's smile lit up the room.

Anyanka was chattering to Molly nonstop, her attitude no where to be seen as she told her grandmother all about the trip and her new cousins. Molly took her grandchild's change in stride, listening intently and exchanged a wide smile with Remus, who was next to her with Xander on his lap, chattering away a mile a minute.

But Anya and Xander weren't the only grandchildren around. Victoria slowly opened her blue eyes and looked around the room in silence. She took after Hermione when it came to patience, which was lucky because her father had none. However, when it came to her attitude and actions when she got hyper or happy, it was all Draco. She quickly looked over the adults, saw her mommy and daddy looking at her nervously, then she spotted her favorite grandparent. Getting excited, her Draco side came out in full force as she ran and jumped into his surprised arms with even more enthusiasm then the Weasley kids. "Grandpa! Mommy said you'd be home and I tried to stay up but I falleded asleep! We went on vacation too and we went to Hogsmeade and daddy bought me presents and I got to go swimming, and I got stung by a bee but its okay cause I'm not 'lergic but Mommy got all scared and cried but then daddy bought me ice cream and it was okay. Did Gramma Rena get you ice cream? I had chocolate and mommy had mint and daddy had strawbewwy. I like chocolate. OH! I made a new potion that cleans really well but Mommy and Daddy got mad cuz I used their hair stuff but it's okay now. I 'pologized and e'splained there needs to be sacrifices when it comes to 'spirementing, just like you tolded me. You want to see it later?"

Severus Snape stared at the exuberant girl in his arms in shock. He'd heard what she said of course, but it was a shock. Grandpa? Where had that come from. And potion making? Hogsmeade? Gramma Rena? His mouth hung open in shock. Luckily he had his new wife. Serena had listened to what Victoria had said, and seeing that there'd be no forthcoming response from her new husband, she answered for him. "I'm sure Grandpa would be delighted to see your potion as soon as we get settled in again. Now, why don't you go over and tell Nanny 'Cissa all about your vacation. I'm sure she'd love to hear all about it."

Victoria thought it over, nodded, then placed a kiss. "Love you Grandpa. You too Gramma Rena." Victoria climbed out of Severus' arms and had hugged her legs. Then she turned around and caught sight of Narcissa and Sirius. "Nanny! Poppy Padfoot!" She ran over to Narcissa and hugged her, before looking up at Sirius. "Up!"

Sirius paused a moment before smiling and picking up the young girl. "Well hello there gorgeous, what do I owe the pleasure?"

Victoria giggled and hugged him. "Poppy!" She turned to Narcissa. "Nanny, did you forgets to gives him his med'cation? Daddy says that without it he's just a big ol' dog."

The adults all tried not to laugh, while Draco flushed. But Sirius just grinned at his apparently new granddaughter. "Woof." She laughed in delight.

Meanwhile, the last grandchild, the baby of the group looked up at everyone, quiet, on Harry's laugh. "Daddy?"

Harry smiled at his son. Seeing the love around the room the children brought, he couldn't wait for them to meet Nicholas. "Yeah buddy?"

"Nicky eat?" Harry grinned and nodded, sitting up and holding the boy close.

"Hungry are yah? Well then, we'll just have to get some dinner."

"Nicky eat?" He looked at Harry with his big green eyes.

Harry laughed. "Yes, Nicky eat." He turned to Ginny who was standing by her mother and new step father. "Hey Gin, someone's hungry."

She didn't even turn around. "Then go make yourself something to eat. You know where the kitchen is."

Harry rolled his eyes then looked around the room. Everyone else had grouped up with their 'families.' Hermione was having a very serious looking conversation with Severus and Serena, Draco was with Sirius and Narcissa and marveling over Victoria. Ron and Cordy stood with Molly, Remus, Anya, Xander, and Ginny. They were all with their families. A part of Harry, one that resurfaced time to time felt…… lost. With everyone paired up like that it made it easy to remember that he didn't have his parents with him. They weren't there… and they wouldn't ever be.

"Nicky eat!" His son spoke causing Harry to stop surveying the room and pay attention to the red headed bundle in his arms. "Okay little man, if that's how you're mum's gonna be… let's go get some food." Giving the happy people a last glance, he left the room and went upstairs to his and Ginny's apartment. Setting Nicholas in his highchair, he began to prepare some food while his thoughts returned to his parents. They'd never see Nicky; his beautiful boy would never have a Nanna or a Grandpa. I mean, sure, they're would be Molly and Remus, but the other kids had two sets of grandparents. Closing his eyes, he took the small meal he'd prepared and set it in front of Nicky. "There yah go, little guy. Eat up."

He watched in amusement as Nicholas played with his lunch, getting more food on the floor then in his mouth. He wondered if his father had ever done this with him, if he'd been this bad as a child. With a grin he began to help his son, all the while still lost in his depressing thoughts. He wondered how he was doing as a parent; he didn't exactly have an example to go on, not having any real parental figures in his life. I mean, there was Sirius… Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He supposed that was another matter that had him unsettled. For so long the only person in the world that had been Harry's had been Sirius. Sirius was _his_ godfather, he was the person who Harry's parents had decided to take care of him, and now…now he was married and Draco Malfoy's new stepfather. With another sigh, he tried to stop his thoughts. Looking at the highchair he noticed Nicky was done eating and was yawning tiredly. Harry guessed that's what babies did, eat, sleep, and…

"Nicky potty!" The young boy sent his father a look.

…poop. Surveying the mess of the kitchen, he decided to ignore it for now. Scooping up his little man he walked to the nursery and went about changing Nicholas. His son was surprisingly in a complying mood. Normally he tended to make things difficult, but for some reason he had picked up on his father's mood and was behaving beautifully. Replacing his pants, Harry picked up his little boy and walked over to the rocking chair Harry had placed in the corner. Sitting down, he began to rock.

"Nicky sleepy."

"I know kiddo; let's get you to sleep then." Harry smiled down at the boy in his arms as he yawned again.

"Stowy?"

Harry smiled. "Of course." Harry then started his story, literally. For some reason Harry felt the need to let it all out, let someone know his feelings, even if they were a half asleep one year old. He'd barely gotten to the part where he'd gotten his Hogwarts letter when he heard his son's little snore. Harry grinned; it was obviously another Weasley trait that Nicky had gotten from Ginny.

He made no move to get up, instead choosing to rock his sleeping son. He needed to cherish these moments while he still had them, after all, it had been proven anything could change in a moments notice, even family. It was only after his legs had begun to ache that he stood up and brought Nicholas over to the crib. Placing his son down, he froze when he heard the young red head speak. "Nicky love daddy." Then with a smile, he bent down and kissed the young babe's forehead. He covered him in a blanket, then stopped spotting the stuffed animals that lined Nicholas' crib. A wolf, a stag, and a shaggy black dog. They hadn't been there this afternoon, he was sure of it. Reaching in, he picked up the wolf and inspected the collar around it's neck, it was red and had a name tag, proclaiming the wolf as Moony.

Setting down the wolf he picked up the stag with a heavy heart. Sure enough, it's collar said prongs. Studying it Harry was reminded of his patronus and realized that the animal in his hand was identical to his protector against dementors. The last one, for some reason, was he hardest. Placing the stag in his son's arms, he smiled as his son instinctively clutched it. Then he picked up the dog. A quick look at it's neck proclaimed it as Padfoot. With a sign he placed it back in the crib next to the wolf. He really didn't want to think about that right now. He was placing one last kiss on Nicky's forehead when he spotted the piece of parchment laying innocently between the two. Straightening it, he slowly picked it up, sure he'd regret reading the headmaster's latest news. What now? Were they evicted? Was Nicky going to grow even quicker? Were he and Ginny to have another pointless fight. But opening the envelope he didn't recognize the handwriting, and a quick glimpse at the signature assured him it most definitely wasn't from Dumbledore. No…it was from his mum.

"_Nicky,_

_May you always know that while we're not there in person, we'll always be there in spirit. Cherish your Poppa Moony and Poppy Padfoot; and never forget me or your Grandpa Prongs._

_Love,_

_Grandma Lily_

_P.S. Harry, remember this too. We may be gone, but only if you don't keep us alive in your heart. You did good son, and we're proud, never doubt that. We'll be watching. And tell that red head of yours to take care of our boys, Ginny's a wonderful woman and perfect for you. Pass on our love to her and the rest of the family. Give our congratulations to the happy couples and tell Severus that Sarah approves. We love you._

_Mum and Dad."_

Harry's heart nearly stopped as he stared at the parchment in his hand, over at the stuffed animals in the crib, to his sleeping son, and back to the parchment; it's signature a haunting emerald green. He was taking a deep breath when the knock came at the door. "Harry?"

He turned around and came face to face with his godfather. "Shh, you'll wake him."

Sirius nodded and walked over to the crib coming to stand next to him and looking down at Nicholas. "He's gorgeous, you know. Your parents would've been proud."

"I know, they told me."

Sirius lifted his gaze from the sleeping babe; smiling at the stag in his arms, up to his godson in shock. "What?" he whispered; remembering to keep his voice down. Harry smiled and handed his godfather the parchment. Taking it with a curious glance to Harry, he looked down and gasped at the writing. "Harry, this is your mum's handwriting, I'd know it anywhere." He looked back up to the green-eyed boy.

Harry nodded. "I figured. Look." He pointed to the corner of the crib where the wolf and dog lay. Sirius followed his finger and laughed; stopping a second later and checking to see if he'd woken up Nicholas, but the boy slept on.

"Will you look at that, seems the true Marauders live on." With a smile he gently picked up the dog. "Wow, the likeness is…this is hard to believe." He placed the dog down and looked back at the parchment, reading the words he knew were from his deceased friends. He could feel a few tears escape his eyes. Wiping them away, he handed the parchment back to Harry. "Well, there you are; in their own words."

Harry took it with a sad smile and turned back to vigil over Nicholas. Sirius followed his example and the two men stayed silent for a while, just watching the small child breath, before Harry spoke. "I miss them sometimes…all the time. It hurts that they're not here to see Nicholas, to take care of him like a grandparent should…that they're not here…with me."

Sirius nodded sadly and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I know. A part of me is furious with your father for leaving you…and me. But mainly, mainly I'm just sad that you lost out on knowing two of the greatest people in the world. You're not alone though, you have me."

Harry turned to the man and it broke his heart to see the look in his godson's eyes. "Do I though? You're married now; you have a step son and new responsibilities. You're young enough that you and Cissa can have kids of your own. I'm just-"

"My godson? The child of my best friends that decided to make me responsible for you should anything happen to them; which it did. You're just the reason I survived Azkaban, the unhappiest place on earth. You were the only happy thought that the dementors couldn't take; you kept me sane, well, as sane as I _can_ be. Harry, when I saw you for the first time, when you opened those green eyes of yours and looked up at me all those years ago, I swore to myself, to _you_, that I would do anything in my power to take care of you and keep as much as the bad stuff from your innocence. And when I got out of Azkaban, I swore the same thing. I know I wasn't there for you, I know I couldn't shield you from Voldemort or the war, but I'm here now and I'm not leaving. I don't care if I'm married, or if I have more kids; because _you _are my son in my heart and mind and it'll take a hell of a lot more to make me believe otherwise."

Sirius watched as Harry's strong façade broke and was right there waiting to sweep the boy in his arms as he cried. Harry clung to him as he poured his heart out in tears and Sirius held him tight, affirming his words. He held him as the boy cried, eventually quieting in his arms, then he was still. A light caused him to look up and he froze. In the corner he watched as a transparent Lily and James waved, smiles on their faces, before they disappeared into nothing. Looking down he saw Harry was asleep. With a lighter heart and a smile for the sleeping boy in his arms, he picked him up and carried him next door where he placed him into bed and tucked him in. Kissing him on the forehead, he left the room and shut the door with a whispered "good night." Then he went back into the nursery. He was met with green eyes, staring at him from over the crib.

"Well hello there buddy, I'm your Poppy Padfoot."

"Da-da?" He wondered how a one year old could sound concerned, but walking over to the crib he did his best to assure him Harry was fine.

"Don't worry, kid. Daddy's just tired, he's sleeping right now and he'll be fine." Nicholas just looked up at him and drooled. With a chuckle he reached into the crib and brought the boy out, grabbing the stuffed animals as he did so. Then setting them on the floor, he pulled Nicky into his lap; much like Harry had been earlier and began to bond with his great-godson. "Okay kid; let me tell you a story about a wolf, a dog, a stag, and a friendship that even overcame death. You see, me, Poppa Moony, and your Grandpa Prongs met years ago on the Hogwarts express. We were almost to Hogwarts, you'll know about that in a few years when our compartment door opened and a boy walked in. You know him as Uncle Severus, but to us, he was a Slytherin. We were fighting when all of a sudden when, and to this day I don't know how it happened, his hair turned Pink! Well…" MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMB

It was late when Harry finally woke up. After a few words and a hug from his godfather, he and his family entered the common room. Everyone was still out there and everyone was still talking. After a smile at Sirius, Harry made his way across the room to Ginny. She spotted him coming and sent him a look that made his insides heart begin to pound. "Hey there, sleepyhead. Did you give daddy any trouble?" Harry had opened his mouth to reply to the sleepyhead comment when he realized she was talking to Nicholas. Holding out her arms, he handed his son over to his mum. Ginny placed a few kisses all over the boys face, making him giggle; a sound Harry could listen to forever. Then she looked up at him. "Hi."

Harry gave her a small smile. "Hey."

"I'm sorry about before. I thought you meant yourself and…"

"Don't worry about it, I got him some food. Granted, it probably tasted awful and the kitchen's a mess, but he's fed, changed, and happy. What's been going on here?" Then with courage he didn't know he possessed, he saddled up next to her and placed his arm around her waist, drawing her closer and just taking in her presence.

Ginny blushed at the attention, but didn't say anything about it. Instead she told him what he'd missed. "Well, everyone's accepted the marriages under the condition that they renew their vows and have a big wedding where we're all actually invited."

"So I should get a tux and learn how to dance?" He grinned as he said it.

Ginny smiled up at him. "Yeah, I'm guessing that the parents won't be the only ones tying the knot in the next year or so." She gestured to where Ron and Cordelia sat holding each other as they talked to her mother and step-father while they played with Anya, Xander, and Victoria. Narcissa and Sirius sat talking with Draco on the other side of the room, but it was amusing to watch because he kept looking over at Hermione, who was doing the same to him. The adults were all doing the same. Hermione, however, was also participating in a conversation with Severus and Serena that looked pretty serious in nature. Harry was assuming they were talking about all the changes that were happening. In the last couple of months Hermione had gained a new uncle and now a new aunt. It must have been a little weird for his 'little sister'. He smiled at the thought of them all being family.

"I think you're right." He kissed the top of her head impulsively and pulled her and Nicky closer. "So, any chance one of those wedding will be our own?" He didn't know why he asked, but now that it was out there, he surprisingly didn't want to take it back. He supposed that feeling his parent, learning they approved of Ginny, and wanting a family more than anything at the moment had affected him.

Ginny looked up to him, but she didn't look as shocked as he expected. "Was that a proposal Mr. Potter?"

Harry shrugged. "No, just a question, a thought; when I do propose it'll be a bit more…romantic."

Ginny smiled. "Well then, yes, I think it will be; assuming that Dumbledore doesn't give us anymore potions to mess with our feelings."

Feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and that he owned the world, Harry beamed at her, but stayed serious. "Well, even with the potion, my feelings for you never changed. I love you Ginny, and that will _never_ change, potion or no potion." Her response was to move out of his arms, walk across the room, and dump Nicholas on his surprised Grandmother's lap. Then turning around she ran and jumped into his arms and kissed him senseless. Harry knew everyone was watching, but at the moment, he didn't care…because they were family. MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMB

A/N: Can I get a big "awwwww!" Okay, this chapter was supposed to be a bit less depressing, but the thing with Harry just popped up and well… I think it turned out okay. Now, the next chapter will hopefully be out soon and will :crosses fingers: be a bit more, happy! My 'anniversary' of this story is on the 29th, three years of MMB. That's a l---o---n---g time. But, it's worth it. I'm glad you've stuck it out with me this long and I can promise you it won't take another three years to finish. Hold on to your hats, boys and girls, I'm determined to finish MMB by the time I go off to college, which is, in about a year and a half. Hopefully I'll get motivated and it'll be sooner. The thought of the story ending is sad, but the other day I came up with the perfect way to end it and, well, it's gonna be good. So, thank you to everyone still reading, anyone who just started, and I hope you'll stay with me till the end.

Huggles and Snuggles,

jessebelle

Trivia: Okay people, thanks for all your reviews. The answer to the last question was how planes stay up in the air. Bless you Arthur, while you're not in the story you and your muggle loving are in my heart. Many of you thought it was to learn everything about muggles, this project really would have made his day then, wouldn't it. Now, as for the Draco thing, can you believe that they didn't mention he had blond hair until Prisoner of Azkaban? Everyone assumed though, but it was never stated. Weird. Thank you for everyone who took the time to look, as I didn't have time. For everyone who answered, 5 pts. For everyone who said PoA, 10 extra points. Now, the next question.

What does Molly like Arthur to call her when they're alone together? 5 pts people, now REVIEW!

House Points- Okay, wow. Slytherin is still, of course, in the lead. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are really battling for second place, only 10 points apart! So will it be the Lions or the Eagles that win the spot next update? Now, I know there are more badgers out there, so Hufflepuffs, where's your loyalty? I know you're sad about Cedric, but wouldn't reviewing make him happy if it wins you the House Review Cup? You can do it badgers! Wouldn't it be spectacular if you managed to knock the feuding lions and eagles out of place next time? Okay, review, state your house, answer the question for extra points. I also will say that the length of your reviews can also get you a few extra points. So, long lengthy reviews, I love them. Tell me what you think, what you want to see more of, if you totally hate something, tell me. I can't guarantee I'll change it but won't you feel better letting it out? Okay, enough lecturing. Stay tuned for next time, I'll try to make it quick.

Toodles, jessebelle

Slytherin: 2850

Gryffindor: 2140

Ravenclaw: 2130

Hufflepuff: 1415


	50. It's A Girl!

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

Chapter 50: It's a Girl!

By jessebelle

A/N: Okay, so I'd planned to have this up on Valentines Day, no lie. I had the beginning written, most of the middle and all it needed was a long ending. Of course, life got in the way and I found another fandom, Rent, which took up a bit of my time. If any of you are Rent fans, check out my story and tell me what you think. And now I'm on spring break and I've spent most of the week studying for my ACT's which I take next Saturday. But… my notebook kept staring at me, I felt guiltier and guiltier, and so I finally got off my ass and wrote. The next chapter is one I've had planned forever, and that I'm looking forward to, however, it always works out that the chapter before and the chapter after the one I want to write takes forever. So, apologies in advance for chapter 53 being late. Now, I know you've waited long enough for it, so go on, read the actual chapter. You know you want too.

Huggles and Snuggles,

jessebelle

MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMB

"I can't believe it."

Draco looked up at Hermione as she crawled into bed. She was wearing pink pajamas and her hair was a mess. He smiled, put down the magazine he'd been reading, and took off his reading glasses placing them and the magazine on the nightstand. Then he turned and took her in his arms. She didn't hesitate to crawl closer. "Can't believe what?" He ran his fingers through her hair as he listened to her answer.

Hermione sighed, half in disbelief and half in relaxation. She couldn't imagine being anywhere else then in Draco's arms and loved the feeling of his hands in her hair. "I can't believe Uncle Severus got married. I know he and Serena were close, I know they loved each other, but still I can't believe they ran off and got married."

Sensing she wanted to talk, he turned her around so they were face to face. "You're upset about this, aren't you?" He didn't blame her, he was still a little shell shocked at their chaperone's actions.

Hermione sighed again then looked up into his eyes. "Yes."

"Why?"

Hermione's brow crinkled. "What do you mean why?"

"Well, why are you upset? Are you angry he did something irresponsible? Are you mad he married Serena?-"

"No, I like Serena…and he's an adult, he can make his own choices-"

He ignored her outburst and continued. "Or are you hurt you weren't there and he didn't talk to you first? " He watched her facial expressions and knew exactly when his words penetrated her head. He quickly wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay you know, I understand. You just got an uncle and became a family, you got to know each other, and then he goes and adds another member. I feel the same."

Hermione took comfort and his words and embrace. Resting herself comfortably on his chest, she began to talk. "You're right. It's just…At the beginning of this year I was Hermione Granger, muggleborn with the need to prove herself to all those judgmental purebloods that thought I shouldn't be allowed to do magic because my parents were muggles, muggles who'd gotten distant."

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I was such a git, but all I can say is that-"

"No, don't apologize. Yes, you used to be a git, but you've changed. Anyway, suddenly I was getting to know you, and I find out the evil potion's master who I thought hated me is my uncle and I'm suddenly pureblood. I'm not upset about it, we got to know each other and I know that behind his snarls and smiled is a wonderful man I'm proud to call my uncle. I became important. He loved me, he was protective of me. I was like his daughter…Now though…he's married to Serena, they're young and can have can have more kids. I'm afraid that they'll forget me or I'll be replaced now he has a real family and I'll lose the family I finally got."

Draco could feel how her feelings were tearing her up, he knew Severus would love her like he always had and would never replace her, but fears didn't have to be rational. He held her close and did his best to calm her fears for now until she could see the truth for herself. "You know that's highly unlikely, right? Severus loves you more than you can imagine, you're his little girl, his link to his sister and happier times when he had real friends. He bonded with you from the start and it was you who always pulled him from depression, even as a baby. He does love you like you're his daughter, and that won't change, ever."

"I know, my head's saying it but my heart is scared. My adoptive parents loved me too…and then the witch thing came between us. Did you know they hadn't even one argument to changing my name to Snape and giving Uncle Severus guardianship of me? They already had the papers drawn up for Merlin's sake! They'd been planning on asking Remus, or Sirius, or Molly to take me. When I found out I was adopted I felt unwanted until I learned the truth, and then…just giving me up made my fears come true. I don't want that to happen again."

Draco had never heard that, and Hermione never really talked about the Grangers. Hearing the truth and seeing the pain it had caused her, he wanted to hurt them. "Oh, Hermione, I am so sorry about that. They weren't worthy of having you as their daughter. When I ever think of giving Victoria up…You didn't deserve that, but I want you to think; what was Severus' reaction?"

Hermione remembered the disgust on her uncles' face, how he'd been furious at the Grangers and had wanted to curse them. It had only been her that had calmed him down. "He was angry, really angry. He told them they didn't deserve me and then took them in the other room for a 'talk'. I listened at the door as he told them the truth about my mom and how lucky they were to have me."

Draco began to play with her hair again. "Exactly. Now, do you think he'd give you up, just like that?"

Hermione smiled. "No, you're right." She began to play with the blankets that covered his bare chest.

"The same thought occurred to me, with my mom and Sirius."

Hermione jumped up like she'd been burned to face him. "Oh Merlin, I forgot you're dealing with this too. I was so caught up in my problems and you're-"

"Perfectly fine." He chuckled, reached out and put her hair behind her ear. "It's okay Hermione. I know you're having a hard time dealing and I'm perfectly happy taking care of you. And I said I _was_ upset. I'm Lucius Malfoy's son, as much as I hate to admit it, not Sirius'. I felt like I was keeping them apart, but I know I can't change the past.

They're together now, and that's all that matters. If they choose to give me a few siblings, I say great.

On the off chance I am 'replaced' than I know I have you, and to me, that's as good as it can get. I know you'll take care of me, just lik I'd take care of you. I love you Hermione, and I can't imagine not waking up to you each morning, or holding you before we go to sleep. You and Victoria are my world, and as long as I have you, I'm the happiest man alive. You're stuck with me, Hermione, forever if you want."

He locked eyes with her during his speech and let her see the pure, unfiltered love in his eyes. He watched as her eyes began to tear up with joy, he knew, not sadness. He smiled as he saw his feelings reflected in her eyes

"Was that a proposal?" Her voice came out a little shaky and nervous. Draco could see her confusion as her brow furrowed.

He smiled down at her. "No, just a promise. We have the rest of our lives for proposals, there's no need to rush." He saw her smile and couldn't help smirking and adding the icing on the cake. "And besides, I'm Draco Malfoy, if I'm going to propose it's going to be the flashiest, most romantic thing you'll ever see."

"Oh you!" She hit him in the chest, and just looked up at him in amazement, her man. "How in the world did I get so lucky to have you?"

Draco leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet, gentle kiss. Pulling away he rested his forehead on hers. "I think it should be me asking that question, and I do, everyday."

"I love you."

Draco smiled, completely content. "I love you too."

MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMB

Hermione woke up with a smile on her face as her senses picked up on a heavenly smell. Opening her eyes she found herself face to face with Draco, who was watching her, his smile growing as she woke.

"Morning." He whispered, completely content.

"Morning." He leaned down to give her a kiss, but Hermione backed away.

"What?" His confusion was evident on his face.

Hermione grinned. "Morning breath. I don't want to subject you to that horror."

Draco grinned. "I think I'll bare it." Then he leaned over and captured her lips in a wonderful kiss. A few minutes later, Hermione's stomach growled, interrupting them. Draco and her parted, him with a smile. "Hungry?"

Hermione smiled back, embarrassed, and nodded. "Starving. I woke up to the smell of food."

Draco grinned again. "Perfect." Then he sat up and showed her a tray filled with food. "Breakfast in ed."

Hermione looked up at him in shock. "You made breakfast for me?" She practically pounced on him, almost kissing him senseless before they were interrupted again.

"Eww! Mommy's gonna get cooties!" The two quickly separated and sat up, staring at their daughter in the doorway. Victoria was looking at them, a disgusting look on her face.

Hermione looked at her, smiling softly. "Why would I get cooties?"

Victoria looked at them seriously, which was funny considering she stood there in her Barbie nightgown and her hair a mess, clutching her stuffed dragon. "'Cuz you kisseded daddy, 'an he's a boy, 'an you get cooties from kissin' boys. They yucky an' play in the mud."

Hermione tried not to laugh and patted the middle of the bed with her hand. Victoria ran and jumped in between them, throwing her arms around her mother. Hermione, curious asked. "Where did you hear that?" Her voice was sharp, she had a suspicion.

"Daddy tolded me."

Hermione turned to the blond who had the decency to look sheepish. "Why did you tell her boys would give her cooties?"

Draco shrugged. "Because it's true, boys have cooties and it's best to just stay away from them. I'm a boy, I know how they think."

"Starting on the overprotective thing early, aren't you?"

Draco just grinned. "It's never too early to start being overprotective. She's my little princess, right Tori?"

Victoria grinned and pounced in his arms. "Right daddy."

Hermione just pursed her lips. "And where do Xander and James fit into this? And Severus, Remus, Sirius, Ron, Harry-?"

"Ahh, that's the beauty of it. The uncles and grandparents don't count, nor do the cousins."

"Is that so?" She looked to her daughter, the spitting image of Draco.

Victoria just grinned her no front teeth smile. "Uh huh, they gots immoonity 'cuz they're family."

"Then how come I'm getting cooties from you father?"

"Cuz you're mommy and he's daddy. You're not 'lated or nothin'."

"But we are family, the three of us." Hermione explained to Victoria. The young blond thought for a moment. "Okay, no cooties, but you still can't kiss."

Draco gave his daughter a strange look. Not kissing Hermione wasn't part of the plan. "Why?"

"'Cuz kissin' is yucky."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the two blondes and their faces, both equally disgusted. "You won't think so in a few years."

Draco's eyes widened. "And that's why you have to remember that you could get cooties and kissing is yucky. No boys, okay? They're dirty, only care about sports, food, and-" He stopped.

"And what Draco? Give our daughter the insight of the male mind." Hermione tried not to let too much amusement into her voice. On the insight she was laughing her ass off, especially as Victoria was taking in all of this like a sponge.

"And-and….playing chess."

"Playing chess?" the skepticism in Hermione's voice was so think you could cut it with a knife.

Draco just nodded. "Yep, dirty, violent game that, and someone always pays the price when they lose."

"What's chess, daddy?" Victoria looked up at him with her bright blue eyes, inquisitive like her mother.

Draco patted her head. "You'll find out when you're older. Now, breakfast anyone? I didn't cook just so it could get cold." Hermione's stomach growled in response, then the family of three dug in, enjoying a lazy morning of breakfast in bed.

MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMB

It was around noon and the Malfoy family was having a lazy day. Victoria was playing on the floor of the living room with her dolls and her toys. Hermione and Draco were on the couch, watching her, watching a movie, and snuggling now that it was clear that Hermione wouldn't get cooties. They all looked up curiously when a knock came at the door. Sharing a look with Hermione, Draco shouted, "Come in!" and the door opened.

Severus and Serena were at the door and came in nervously. Victoria looked up, saw them, then jumped up and ran into Severus' arms. "Grampa!"

Severus smiled, but had a look of surprise on his face as he answered the young girl. "Hello Victoria. What have you been doing today?"

The young girl smiled. "I had breakfast in bed, 'an we came out here 'an I've been playin' with my dollies."

"Really?" Serena looked at the girl in amazement taking in the girls enthusiasm and going with it.

"Uh huh, I'm gonna go play now!" Then she squirmed and Severus let her down. They watched as the young girl ran over to her spot on the floor and picked up her game like nothing had happened. Then they turned to Draco and Hermione.

"Hello."

The couple on the couch shared a look. The potions master was making them nervous. "Hi Uncle Severus, Serena."

"Uh, we were just wondering if you might join us for dinner tonight. Sirius has agreed to watch Victoria and-"

"Sirius is going to watch her?" Hermione interrupted, nervous at the thought.

Severus tried to hide his grin. "Yes, Sirius. Believe it or not, he's wonderful with children."

"That's because he still is one." Everyone looked to Serena. When she noticed this, the redhead gave a sheepish smile. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" The family all began to laugh, the ice finally broken. Serena shrugged it off. "Well, he is." They laughed harder.

"Well, yes, and for that reason he won't be alone. Narcissa will be there to help out and watch all of them. And if there's anything else you need in order to come, we can-"

"Yeah, what's for dinner?" Draco grinned at his godfather and uncle-in-law.

Serena answered for him. "Pasta, now we were thinking six o'clock?" She reached for the potion's master's hand.

Seeing this Hermione stayed quiet and allowed Draco answered for her. "Okay, we'll be there at six. Do you want us to bring anything?"

Severus shook his head. "No, just your appetite. Till then." He nodded his head and was out the door. Serena rolled her eyes, waved, and left after him.

"So, dinner's taken care of, Victoria's occupied… I wonder what we can do 'till six?" Draco looked over at Hermione suggestively. "A quick game of chess, or maybe some checkers?"

Hermione didn't even hear him. "I need to find something to wear." She jumped off the couch and ran to the bedroom. Draco was left staring at her retreating form, dissatisfied and shocked. "But dinner's not for six hours!" he mumbled.

"Daddy, wanna play dollies?" Victoria's voice came from the floor.

Draco thought about it, threw one last longing look to the direction Hermione had gone, then shrugged with a sigh. "Okay. He and Victoria then spent the rest of the afternoon playing Barbies with Draco as Ken. At least his little princess wouldn't abandon him.

MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMB

"Draco, have you seen my shoes? The ones with the little black bow on the side?"

Draco looked up from the floor. He and Victoria had moved on from Barbies to building blocks. He'd just finished the Gryffindor Tower on his model of Hogwarts when Hermione's yell came from the bedroom. It was one of many.

"In the closet on the rack next to your other shoes!" He shared a smile with his daughter, who found mommy's craziness amusing.

"Found it!"

They went back to playing. He was just starting on the Astronomy tower when another yell came. "Draco, have you seen my-?"

At the start of her yell, he'd had it. Getting up quickly and, consequently knocking down is castle, he stalked down the hallway to the bedroom. "Enough!" he interrupted her mid-yell.

Hermione froze where she stood. She was in her pantyhose, bra, and slip. Five dresses lay on the bed. She had on one earring, her hair looked like she couldn't decide on if it should be up or down, and she had only half her makeup on making her look very comical. Currently she was rooting through her jewelry box for her other earring.

Draco stepped in the room, grabbed her shoulders, and sat her down on the bed. "Sit. Breathe. This is just a dinner with your uncle, not tea with the queen. Is there a particular reason you're running around acting like a madwoman?"

He should have expected it really, but it came as a shock as she burst into tears. His eyes widened and he found himself comforting a slightly hysterical Hermione, crying in his arms. "Um, I'm sorry. You're not crazy, just a little…"

"I am crazy!" He was only just able to hear her.

"Shhh, no you're not! Now what's really the matter? I highly doubt it's your earring, which is right here by the way." He picked it out of her hair.

As soon as she saw it, the crying started again, much louder then before. Draco panicked. "Shh. It's okay, shhh. You don't have to tell me if you don't want too, um-"

"I'm scared!" Her cry came loud and clear.

He understood immediately. "Shh, its okay, cry all you want, just let it out." He held her for a while. He saw Victoria in the doorway, her face scared. Over Hermione's head he let her know, "Mummy's okay. Why don't you go play a bit more before we take you to your grandparent's house." She looked unconvinced, but left anyway. He turned his attention back to Hermione just in time, as she finally began to talk.

"When…when my parents told me adopted, they invited me to dinner, out at a restaurant so I wouldn't make a scene. I'm scared this is a repeat of that." She saw his look and responded. "I know…I know I'm wrong, but I don't want to lose him." She collapsed in his arms again.

Draco knew that this was hard for her. He let her cry, holding her, until finally she tapered off. "Shhh, that's my girl. How about you go wash your face, and I'll clean up this tornado. I'll pick you out something to wear, and when you come out I'll braid your hair. That way we can make it to dinner on time. When you do your makeup thing, I'll take Victoria to Sirius, and I'll meet you here. It'll be like a date." He grinned down at her.

Hermione looked up with a watery smile. "We never did have one of those."

"Nope, we didn't. Now, get up and jump in the shower. I'll be out here."

"No." Hermione sat up and dried her eyes.

Draco looked at her confused. "What do you mean no?"

Hermione gave him a smile. "I mean no, you go ahead. I'm okay now, and if we're going to have a date, it defeats the purpose of dressing up if you see me before. So I'm going to go shower, you get dressed, and then get out."

"What?"

Hermione smiled at his confusion. "I'll get pretty; you take Victoria and drop her off at your mothers, then meet me here. You can pick me up and take me to Uncle Severus'."

Draco smiled, finally getting it, and stood up. "Okay, sounds good." He leaned over Hermione and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "But you're already pretty." Then he left her to get in the shower.

Hermione stared at his retreating form with a smile, then looked around the room. With a sigh she began to clean up wondering how on earth Draco was able to stand her. She could hear Victoria's giggles from the other room and she had to smile. Grabbing a towel she left for the bathroom, she wanted to look her best for their date tonight. After all, Draco deserved it.

MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMB

Knock Knock Knock. Draco smiled at his daughter as they waited for someone to answer. With all the marriages happening, their chaperones rooms had been adjusted. Severus and Serena, much to his delight had moved into his mother's and Molly's old apartment downstairs on the Slytherin floor. Sirius and Narcissa had kept the Gryffindor apartment and Remus and Molly were staying there until they could get a place of their own. They didn't have to wait long. Sirius opened the door, a smile on his face. "You're here!"

"Poppy Padfoot!" Draco tried not to flinch as his daughter jumped from his arms to Sirius'. He watched confused as they both started babbling. He could barely understand a word the two were saying as they chattered excitedly.

"I know; it's like a whole different language." He looked up to see his mother over his stepfather's shoulder. She smiled at him and gestured for him to come in. Pushing Sirius into the apartment, he followed, Victoria's suitcase in his hand.

"Hello Mother." He leaned over and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

She smiled. "Hello son, are these her things?"

Draco nodded and handed her the suitcase. "Yeah. You sure this is okay?"

She nodded. "Yes, we'll be fine. They seem to be getting along good." He turned to see his daughter and Sirius playing on the floor.

"I know, she'll be fine, but I'm nervous. We're leaving her for the first time and Hermione and I are having our first date. Of course, we're going to Severus', and she's terrified that he doesn't want her in his life anymore, but it's still our first date."

His mother just smiled and pulled him into a hug. "It's okay, she'll be fine, you'll be fine and you'll have a good time with Hermione, though a first date with her uncle right there, and Severus at that? You're pretty brave. Maybe you should've been in Gryffindor."

"Mother!" But Narcissa only laughed.

"Go, say goodbye to Victoria and go have some fun. Act your age, get into some trouble."

"You're telling me to get into trouble?"

Narcissa smiled. "Nothing illegal. Now scat!"

"Yes, mam!" he saluted then turned to the wrestling pair on the rug. "Victoria, I'm leaving now."

"Bye Daddy!" She made no move to get up and he sighed. "By sweetie. Bye Sirius, bye mother."

"Bye Draco, have a nice night."

"You too mum." Then he left, his daughter's laughter sill echoing in the hallway.

With a sigh he began his trek down the hall back to his apartment. Stopping at the door, he looked down at himself and after straightening his shirt, nodded in satisfaction. He'd dressed up for their dinner, even though it was only going to Severus', but for him and his 'wife' it was more special than that. He also had a feeling that something big was going to happen, and while he couldn't tell if it was good or bad, it was best to be prepared. After silently wishing he had flowers or chocolates, he calmed his nerves and knocked on the door. He didn't have to wait long before the door opened and a vision stood there beckoning him. He coughed nervously, then tried to joke.

"Wow, inviting me in already. You sure do move fast for a first date." All he got was a roll of the eyes, but he could see her lips quirk. He didn't hesitate to step inside and draw her into his arm. "You look beautiful." And she did. Hermione was decked out in a simple black dress with a gold, chain belt around her waist. The necklace he'd gotten her for Christmas was around her neck and she wore the earrings she'd been frantically searching for only an hour previous. Her hair was up; revealing her shoulders, and having her in his arms he was able to smell her perfume. She smelt delicious.

He could practically feel her smile into his chest. She looked up at him with a flirtatious grin. "You're pretty handsome yourself." He was wearing his black slacks, a tight grey sweater, no different then usual, but to Hermione he looked ravishing. His hair was falling into his eyes and slowly she reached up and brushed it away. Her hand rested on the side of his face and his hand came up to hold it there. He turned, placing a kiss on her palm.

"I really don't want to go to your uncles right now."

Smiling softly she leaned into his embrace. "Neither do I, but we have to because A) we promised, B) it sounded like they have something to tell us, C) I need to face my fears, and D) If I don't find out what he wants it'll drive me crazy for the rest of my life and that means you'll be crazy and-" She was cut off my Draco's kiss.

She was left breathless when he pulled away and gave her a squeeze. "I know, but I think we'll have to do this date thing again sometime when you aren't as crazed, okay?"

She could only nod into his chest. She could practically feel him smirk above her, but she didn't care. He was there, he wasn't going anywhere, and she was never more sure of anything in her life. Finally the words she both anticipated and dreaded came. "We should get going or we're going to be late." Another nod, then he was leading her out the door. She was practically shaking as he helped her down the stairs, but slowly she stood, distancing herself from him and drawing on her strength. She'd get through this, it was most likely her worrying over nothing. After all, hadn't everyone told her how much her uncle loved her? Yes, it'd be fine, even with Serena in the picture. They'd still be family, no matter what.

Her mental pep talk gave her great comfort and after a quick smile to Draco to let him know she was okay, they were standing at the door. For the third time that night, Draco knocked on a door, and as it opened, Hermione let out the breath she'd been holding. She felt Draco slip his hand into hers as Serena opened the door.

"Hermione, Draco. Right on time. Come on in." The kind witch held the door for them. With a small smile for her new aunt, Hermione stepped into the apartment and there he was, her uncle, standing before her and looking, if possible, as nervous as she was. She saw him look up as they entered, saw his breath hitch, then watched as he crossed the room to great them.

"Draco." He shook the blonde's hand, then turned his full attention onto her. "Hermione. You look…you look beautiful, so much like your mother."

She managed another smile, this one less forced then the others. "Really?"

Severus nodded. "Really." Then, hesitantly, he leaned over and drew her into a hug. Hugging her uncle was much different then hugging Draco, more protective, more…fatherly. She'd never really been held like that by Mr. Granger. Their current embrace was much like their first had been in the hospital wing, awkward, distant.

He released her and stepped back, nodding his head and giving a small talk. Sensing the tension in the air, Serena broke it, announcing dinner. "Come on everyone, dinner's done." She gestured at the table.

Draco, seeing what she was doing, went with the charade that it was just a normal, everyday day family dinner. "It smells delicious. Did you cook or did Severus? Because while he's a master at kitchen, his talent doesn't bridge over to making things that actually taste appealing." He shot the scowling man a grin.

Serena laughed, and Hermione tried to hide her smile. They all congregated over at the table. Draco held out a chair for Hermione, Severus following suit for Serena. Then the men disappeared into the kitchen for the food. Serena, feeling awkward, looked over to her goddaughter and new niece. With Cordelia she'd practically help raise her, but here was a nearly grown woman, and she felt the need, and the want to be accepted as her new role as aunt in the girl's life. "He's nervous, about tonight."

Hermione turned to face her new aunt. "I could tell." It wasn't that she didn't like Serena, or that she wanted to make the night awkward, it was just hard accepting that the fun woman who she'd met had captured her uncle's heart.

Serena smiled gently. "Don't let him know I'm telling you this, but he has some important things he wants to talk about with you. It's nothing bad," she said off the worried look on Hermione's face, "in fact, I think it's wonderful. Just relax and know that even though we're married, he's still your uncle and I'm still your godmother, we're just…married."

Hermione let out the nervous laugh she'd been holding in. "Am I that transparent?"

Serena gave her a comforting grin. "Only to someone who knows your expressions like the back of their hands. I was best friends with your mother, I know her looks."

"I'm just nervous I guess, scared."

"Why?" Serena took a sip of her wine and listened to her goddaughter and niece.

Hermione sighed. "Because the first time a parental figure asked me to dinner was to tell me I was adopted, the second to tell me that I was a witch and had to go to boarding school, and the last to give me over to Severus. Each time I became further and further removed from my parents. I'm scared Severus will do the same."

Serena didn't hesitate to get up and cross to the other side of the table. As soon as she was at Hermione's side, she pulled the girl into a fierce hug. Hermione's emotions broke and soon she was crying, again. Serena held her closer. "Shh, baby girl, just let it out. I promise you that it's nothing like that. Severus would never do that to you."

"I know, I've been telling myself the same thing since you two got back, but I'm still scared."

Severus and Draco hearing the crying were now at the doorway of the kitchen watching Hermione cry. Draco immediately understood, but Severus listened with a heavy heart. His new wife looked up, caught his eye, and gestured to the papers sitting on the desk, then down at his niece in her arms. With a nod to let her know he understood, he crossed the room, grabbed the papers, then knelt down and pulled Hermione into his arms, replacing Serena. The red head stood up and walked over to Draco. After a brief struggle, she got him go with her back into the kitchen leaving Severus and Hermione some privacy.

When she felt the strong arms around her, she knew immediately who it was and cried harder. She didn't want her uncle to know of her fears, to know that a tiny part of her was scared of him. And now he did, and he was in a position to make or break her. As her crying tapered off, he just held her, rocked her, rubbed her back, and whispered words of comfort until finally he was just holding her.

"I understand you know, about being afraid." His velvety voice broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, I-" She looked up to apologize but he shook his head and wiped away her stray tears.

"No, there's no need. Now, I hope this will help. I've been a wreck since everything happened so fast, but the papers finally came. I wasn't planning on doing this until after dinner though." He reached over and picked up the papers on the floor and handing them to her.

Hermione took the papers with a shaky hand. Then looking at them her heart sunk, they were adoption papers. She nearly went into heart failure when his voice once again broke the spell of her stare. "As you're still underage, I can still adopt you, with your consent. But if you'd rather not I understand I just thought that-"

"You mean you want to adopt me?" Hermione's shock voice broke his ramblings. Severus looked down at the girl in shock. "I though you read the papers?"

Hermione gave a small laugh. "I saw the words adoption and got scared. You really want to adopt me?"

Severus felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. She hadn't looked disgusted, she hadn't run away into Draco's arms and she wasn't crying. Maybe she didn't mind the idea. "Yes, I feel like you're my daughter anyway. This would only make it official." He spoke too soon, there came the tears. He released his hold on her and helped her stand up, ready for her to yell that he was being ridiculous. He was so caught up in his dreams of rejection that he was shocked when she threw herself into his arms.

"What?" She was saying something.

Hermione looked up into her uncle's eyes and nodded. "I said I'd be honored if you were to adopt me."

"Really?" His relief and joy permeated his voice.

"Really. What about Serena though?"

Severus sighed in relief now that the hard part was over. He took the papers and placed them on the table. "Well, if you're willing, she would become your adoptive mother. She's already your godmother, so it wouldn't too different I suppose, but if you'd like I can take her name off the papers."

"No!" the ferocity of her voice shocked him.

"No?"

Hermione smiled. "I'd be honored if she'd be my mother. I just-"

He nodded. "I know."

"When do I sign?"

Severus raked a hand through his hair. "Now, if you really want to. We just have to call our respective others in from the door they're listening behind."

Sure enough the door opened and two guilty faces were behind it. They then shuffled into the room, Serena coming to place her arm on Severus' shoulder and Draco putting his arm around Hermione. She could see his question of if she was okay or not in his eyes and just nodded. Then she looked up and faced her new…parents. "Do you have a pen?" Their smiles lit up the room and they handed her one immediately. With Draco holding her hand, Hermione walked over to the table and signed with a flourish. Putting it down she turned to face Severus and Serena. "Do I call you mum and dad now?"

Serena's cry startled them all as she threw her arms around Hermione. Severus just peeled his new wife off Hermione and gave her a proud smile. "Only if you want to…daughter."

Hermione smiled up at her old potion's master, uncle, and now father then pulled him into a hug. "I think I'd like that…dad."

A sniffle interrupted the moment. The new family turned to Draco, who was wiping his eyes. He just glared defensively. "What? I had some dust in my eye, that's all. So, is dinner still on? I think we need to celebrate."

Severus laughed. "I agree. Serena, why don't you and our," he shot Hermione a proud smile, "daughter go get dinner and I'll get some champagne." The girls giggled then left for the kitchen. In a few minutes they were all seated, Hermione in-between her new parents and across from her 'husband.' Draco raised his glass to his godfather and now 'father-in-law'. "To Severus and Serena, congratulations, it's a beautiful baby girl."

And as one, the family groaned and rolled their eyes at the blonde before continuing their family dinner in high spirits.

MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMB

A/N: Okay, I'd originally planned on a bit more, even had it written up, but I figured you'd rather have me update sooner rather then later. Besides, it was the perfect place to stop. Next chapter is already started because of that though, and I know exactly where it's going so it should be as long a wait as this one was. I promise. Now, I hope you enjoyed the cutesiness and the fluff. I loved writing it.

Until Next Time,

jessebelle

House Points: Wow, let the reviews keep on coming. For those that got the trivia question right, but didn't put a house, your points were given to the Hufflepuffs. Come on badgers, you're lagging behind. You can still catch up, I know you can!

Now here are the current standings.

Slytherin: 3160

Gryffindor: 2375

Ravenclaw: 2330

Hufflepuff: 1505

The answer for the trivia question for last chapter was Mollywobbles. I was surprised so many knew the answer. Now next chapter's question is worth triple the points and has three parts. It's to make up for the time I wasted…

Where and what is Harry rumored to have tattooed on his chest? What did Ginny say it really was? And what and where is Ron's?

I look forward to your answers for this one :grins:

toodles!

jessebelle


	51. Funky the Monkey Gets a House

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

Chapter 51: Funky the Monkey Gets a House

By jessebelle

Author's Notes: Oh wow, it's been a while. Believe me I wish I could've updated months ago, but a lovely mental breakdown and a mean case of writer's block vetoed my finishing the chapter. I feel really bad too because the first bit was already written, and I knew exactly what was going to happen in the chapter. Oh, well though, it's finally done and that's what matters. Anywho, I've been waiting for this chapter for a long long time and I really believe it's worth the wait. I know you're all going to kill me when you get to the end, but while I can't make a guarantee; I can try and promise that you definitely won't have to wait this long for the next one. I'm currently living with my inspiration for this story, my beautiful nephews Landon and Evan impatiently waiting the birth of my third, Teagan. And guess when he's gonna be born. I'm so happy, Monday, July 31. Yup, my new baby boy will share a birthday with the great JK Rowling and the source of this story, Harry Potter. I can guarantee I won't forget this one's b-day. Anyway, I know you want the story so without further adieu,

Huggles and Snuggles,

jessebelle

Oh, and this chapter and all the rest of my writing is dedicated to my angel and second mother, Gay Pelock, whom recently passed away after a long, long battle with breast cancer. Without her there would be no jessebelle or any stories because she was the one who taught me to read and write.

May you continue to be my muse.

You'll forever be missed.

MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMB

Climbing into bed that night, Hermione snuggled into Draco's arms. "It's been a weird night."

Draco smiled and pulled her closer, placing a kiss on her head. "That it has my dear. You know, Victoria is staying the night at my…parents'. This is the first night we've had alone…together since she was born."

Hermione looked up at the blond, smiling at the love reflected in his eyes. "Are you trying to seduce me Draco Malfoy?"

Draco grinned. "Depends on if it's working or not, Hermione Snape."

Hermione giggled. "Well, maybe just a bit."

Draco's eyebrow rose. "Really, well I'll just have to try a little bit harder." Then he dove at her, smothering her in kisses. Her laughter filled the air as they calmed, content in each other's arms. "So do I get a kiss?" Hermione just pulled his head down to hers.

Much later after they'd both been thoroughly snogged, the couple parted and held each other, the moonlight raining down on them from the window. Hermione sighed in happiness. "I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, Hermione." Then they surrendered to sleep.

MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMB

Morning came way too early. Draco was peacefully dreaming about the woman beside him when an arm knocked his nose. Grunting in alarm and opening his eyes, Draco came face to face with a pair of blue eyes and white blond hair. "Victoria? What are you doing here?" He quickly sat up, his daughter following his example and searched the room for Hermione.

"Mommy came and gotted me from Poppy Padfoot and Nanna's house."

"When?"

"This mornin'. You slepted in." Draco looked over at the alarm clock and groaned, it had just turned noon.

Sighing, he pulled himself out of bed. Stretching, he turned around and held out his arms. "Coming, Princess?"

Victoria grinned and launched into her daddy's arms. Then together they walked out to the living room where Hermione sat, amused, drinking her tea. "Afternoon, sweetie. Sleep well."

Draco made a face, but leaned down and gave her a kiss. "You shouldn't have let me sleep, but thank you."

Hermione grinned. "I know, but I knew you needed it. I've been a basket case lately and I'm sorry. We even?"

Draco laughed. "We were never uneven. Now, what do you think I should do about this monkey I found in my bed?"

Hermione laughed at the look on her daughter's face. "Well, I suppose we can keep her. She is kinda cute."

"I'm not a monkey mommy!"

Draco pretended not to hear her. "I know. Do we have any bananas?"

"Da-ddy!"

Hermione pursed her lips and nodded. "In the kitchen. Do you want me to hold her?"

Draco nodded and handed her Victoria. "I'll be back. Think of a name for her."

When he came back he couldn't help the smile that overcame his face at the sight of his women. Hermione sat speaking outrageous names while Victoria made faces and tried to convince her mother she was a little girl. He walked in and sat between them, handing her the banana. "There you go; one banana for a monkey. So did you come up with any names? I'm partial to Funky myself."

Hermione's eyebrow rose. "Funky the monkey?"

Draco shrugged. "Sounds cool." However when he looked over for Victoria's approval, he saw her trying not to cry. Instantly the game stopped and he pulled her into his arms. "Shh, what's wrong, sweetie."

"You and :sob: mommy think :sob: I'm a monkey!" He instantly felt bad. Rubbing her back he shared a concerned look with Hermione. "Oh sweetie, mummy and I know you're our little girl, we were just playing."

"But you were gonna name me :sob: Funky!"

Hermione took her from his arms. "Oh, honey! I promise I won't ever let your father call you that ridiculous name again, okay?"

"Me too. You're my little princess."

"Not a monkey?"

Draco shook his head. "Not a monkey. Now, wipe away those tears, thatta girl. How about you go get the mail and I'll get you some lunch, okay?"

Victoria climbed off the couch and faced her father. "No bananas?"

Draco tried not to laugh as he pulled her into a hug. "No bananas, I promise."

He and Hermione watched her toddle to the door and leave the apartment. Their mailbox was located on the first floor, but neither were too worried because someone was always lounging around the apartment lounges and they knew she'd be looked after on her short journey.

Draco sighed and turned to Hermione. "She's too grown up. Make her stop it."

Hermione smiled sadly. "I wish I could. I'm going to go make lunch, you want anything?" She stood up and padded his leg.

He shook his head. "Nah, I'll wait here for my monkey."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You call her that and she'll cry." She walked into the kitchen.

He sighed again. "I suppose I'll just have to settle for her being royalty then."

He listened and could hear heavy footsteps. Sure enough, their apartment door soon opened with a bang and his little girl was there, a single letter in her hand.

"Daddy, we gotsted a letter. But it looks funny." She closed the door behind her and ran to him on the couch. Draco took one look at the letter in her hand and a feeling of dread filled him. It was written on parchment and the emerald ink enhanced the loopy writing he recognized as the headmaster's. Nothing good had come from the letters so far, and he was definitely not looking forward to the headmaster's latest idea.

He was still staring at the letter when Hermione reentered the living room with their lunch. She hadn't noticed his nervousness as she asked about the mail. "Anything interesting?"

Victoria piped up from her spot next to Draco. "Uh huh, Daddy's gots a letter and it looks funny."

Hermione looked over to the blond and saw the letter in his hand. A gasp was her first reaction, her second was to grab the letter out of his hand and rip it open with a force that startled both occupants of the house.

"Hermione!" Draco exclaimed after getting over his shock. But the brunette wasn't listening, her eyes scanning the paper with a ferocity that astounded him.

"What!" "Merlin's ghost!" and "Bloody git!" were just a few of her exclamations made as she read. Finally she threw the parchment down, disbelief in her features.

"Well?" He could tell she was ready to burst, as was he.

She plopped onto the couch next to him, Victoria having vacated the spot to play with her toys, and rested her head on his shoulder before finally disclosing the contents of the letter. "We have to move."

Draco managed to not jump up in anger. "We're being evicted!"

But Hermione kept him sitting. "No, he just wants just to move to a bigger house next door. Apparently we can, 'afford it', with all the good work we've done."

"But essentially we're being kicked out?"

"Yes." She sighed again.

Draco had nothing to say. "Right smarmy bastard."

"Yep."

"Big git."

"I agree."

"Bloody-"

"Enough."

"Right." They sat in silence, just watching their daughter play before Draco questioned her on the details. "When do we have to move?"

"As soon as possible."

It was silent again before…"Crazy old codger!"

"Hermione!"

MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMB

It was later that day when Hermione told the extended group the news. Disbelief was the most common reaction, along with surprise from her fellow students. The chaperones had, of course, already known.

"What? He's making you move?" Harry was looking up at her from the couch where he sat, Ginny at his side.

Hermione just nodded. "Apparently we can afford a bigger place."

"But I thought we were all supposed to stay together. How can we help each other if you're who knows where?" Ron and Harry were taking the news the hardest. The red head was barely controlling his temper. Cordy was doing wonders for his anger management.

"I don't know Ron, but we'll be just next door." She sighed and felt Draco as he placed his arm around her waist.

"Have you seen the house yet?" Cordelia asked politely.

Draco answered her. "No, all we know is the address and that it's next door and it's big."

"So for all you know you could be moving into a manor? Why are you so upset? You get more space…more privacy." Ginny grinned and nodded her head toward the chaperones.

Hermione smiled. "Well, that part won't be too bad."  
"Hermione!" Severus was listening to his new daughter. If he was overprotective before, now he was just crazy.

"What, Unc-Dad? Sorry, it's going to take me a bit to get used to-"

He just smiled, all fear for Hermione's virtue pushed to the back of his mind. "It's okay, I suppose I fill both roles now."

"Wait, Dad?" Everyone sans Hermione, Draco, and her new parents looked at them in shock.

Hermione turned to Severus. "You didn't tell them about-"

"No, I figured we could all tell them together, as a family."

Hermione beamed at him, then turned to the rest of the group. "Uh, everyone, last night, um, I was sort of…"

She felt Severus' arm go around her protectively. "Last night I asked Hermione if Serena and I could adopt her. She said yes and I officially gained a daughter at 6:34 PM."

The entire group stared at them with mixed emotions. The main ones were shock and happiness. But it was Molly and Narcissa's reactions that confused Hermione, they looked…sad."

Seeing this, Serena took the spotlight. "Molly, Narcissa, I'm sorry we didn't tell you before, it was supposed to be a surprise. And I want to make it clear I'm not trying to take Sarah's place. She'll always be Hermione's mother, and I think she knows that."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I had the choice of if I wanted to do this, if I wanted Serena to be included and I decided that I wanted a family, a real one. Don't be angry, please."

Hearing her pleas the two women immediately got up and changed face. Hermione was soon entrapped in a three-way hug. "Oh sweetie, we're not angry, we just miss your mum." Molly held her tighter.

"Yes, darling. If anything we're thrilled for you. You deserve that family and I know your mother would be ecstatic that Severus has adopted you, Serena too."

The women then turned to the father in question. Without saying anything he rolled his eyes and opened his arms. They didn't hesitate to hug him too."

Everyone else watched the family happily. It was a nice change from the war when families were being ripped apart. Now they were finally being rebuilt.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I have a message for Severus." Harry looked nervously at the Potion's master. After a quick encouraging look from Sirius, he turned back and took a deep breath. "I have a message from Sarah, I was told to tell you that she approves. And everyone else, my parents wanted me to pass on their love and congratulations to the newlyweds."

As expected, everyone was once again staring in shock. "What? How did you-?"

Harry took out the letter he'd gotten a few nights before. "Um, I was feeling pretty down the other day, sad about my parents when I found this in Nicky's crib next to three perfect plushy likenesses of Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs. It's from my mother." He handed it over to Severus who treated it like it was a precious potions ingredient. After reading it he passed it on, looked to the ceiling, and nodded with a smile on his face. The reactions from the rest of the adults were similar. Finally he got it back, but after a questioning look from the girl on his chest, he handed it over.

Ginny read it through, smiling when she got to the end. She looked up to him, tears in her eyes. "I'm glad they approve."

Harry nodded. "I know."

The room went quiet as everyone processed all the new information. The only sounds came from the corner where the kids were playing. It was Ron who broke the peace with a question that had been running through his head for a while. "So Hermione, does this mean we have to help you move?" Laughter was his response.

MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMB

It was even later that day when Hermione and Draco finally got to see where they were living. With Victoria being babysat by the group, they were free to check out the new house. After getting the keys from Narcissa, they left the aparment building, directions in hand.

"Okay, so supposedly the place is just next door. That's nice, easy access to everyone else." Draco and Hermione, hand in hand walked down the sidewalk. Sure enough there was a house right beside the apartment complex that matched the address they were given.

"I don't think this place was here before, Draco."

The blond squeezed her hand. "It probably wasn't, luv."

She looked up at him confused. "But-how?"

He chuckled. "Magic; now, do you want to check out the inside or not?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at his response but nodded. "Yeah, let me look at it properly, though."

He sighed, but stayed where he was and observed their new home. It was medium sized, two stories. It had a front porch equipped with a swing, a back yard for Victoria and her cousins to play that already had playground equipment, and it was fenced in. Perfect. It was yellow in color, with a country blue trim. He could tell he'd like it here.

"It's, wow." Hermione was stunned.

Draco grinned. "I know. Let's go check out the inside." Holding hands the couple walked up the steps to the door. Taking the key, he and Hermione shared a look before he placed it in the lock and turned. With a slight push the door swung open revealing the inside. Hermione went to walk in, but he held her back. "No, we should do this properly." He grinned then leaned down, surprising her and making her squeak as he lifted her up, bridal style. When she realized what he was doing, she grinned and placed a kiss on his cheek. He nodded then carried her over the threshold. "Home sweet home." He placed her down then gave her butt a playful smack.

Hermione turned. "Okay, you were doing fine until that."

"Couldn't help it. Should we look around?" He turned and gasped.

"What?" Hermione turned to look and saw the living room…the fully furnished living room. "Oh wow, he really did a good job."

They were about to take a closer look when she spotted the parchment on the table. Sharing a weary look with Draco, she reached over and picked up the letter.

_Dear Mr. Mrs. and Miss Malfoy,_

_I am hoping you aren't too angry with the move. Trust me; the house will be put to great use. It's my sincerest wish that the accommodations are to your liking. I've taken the liberty of decorating for you. You'll notice that all of the furniture is new. All you need to move are your personal belongings, some of which have already made their way over. Don't worry about the furniture in your old apartment as Mr. and Mrs. Lupin will be grateful for their own place. Boxes have already been placed in the apartment. I ask that you move in the house tomorrow. I'm sure Mr. Weasley will especially enjoy helping you move. I also hope that you won't let distance separate you from your friends. In real life you wouldn't live so near your friends and relationships do require space. I'm sure you'll enjoy the extra privacy in your new home. Once again I hope the house is to your taste, if not, let your chaperones know and changes will be made. Best wishes and good luck on your last leg of the project. _

_Sincerely, _

_Albus_ _Dumbledore_

_P.S. I offer my ecstatic congratulations to you Miss._ _Snape on your adoption. Family is a wonderful thing and people find it sometimes in the most unlikeliest places. But I have a feeling you'll be good for Severus and I know you and Serena will put a bit of color back into his life (and hopefully his wardrobe.) Give my best to them and enjoy your home. A.D._

"Wow." Hermione handed the letter over for Draco to read, laughing silently at the joke about her new father's wardrobe.

Draco didn't bother to cover his snort. "So, we still have to move, but only our personal junk. That's nice."

"Yeah, we can start packing tonight, finish tomorrow and then move in tomorrow afternoon."

"Ron'll be pleased."

Hermione smiled at the thought of her red headed friend. "I bet."

"So, want to check it out." He was bouncing with excitement.

Hermione pulled him into the next room. "Thought you'd never ask.

The house was wonderful. As you entered the door you faced a hallway and a wooden staircase. The color scheme was a soft cream that complemented the hardwood floors. To the right was a dining room complete with kitchen table and picture windows facing the front of the house. The dining room had a light green theme that was calming. To the left was a living room. A TV, couches, chairs, and desk faced the front of the house. A small corner of the room had acquired Victoria's toys. This room was peach and country blue, a surprisingly nice combination. Through the Living room was a big pantry closet that had three entrances, one to the living room, one to the kitchen, and one that went straight through to a laundry room. Off the laundry room was a porch that let out to the back yard. It was decorated in bright primary colors, perfect for Victoria to play in with her cousins. Dumbledore must have agreed because it was full of her toys. It also had a window that let into the kitchen, which would allow Hermione or Draco to watch her play. The kitchen was similar to the one in their apartment, a blue scheme. It had plenty of counter space and lots of room. There was a window that showed the back yard and a door to the far right that led to the side of the house. Adjacent was the door to a small bathroom and next to that was the opening to the dining room. Peeking in the bathroom revealed a toilet and a sink. It was decorated, much to their amusement, in ducks. Victoria would love it.

Coming full circle on the first floor, the couple shared a huge smile and made their way to the second floor. At the top of the stairs was a door that led to the master bedroom. They grinned when they saw the king sized bed. Apparently Severus hadn't gotten his way this time. Much like their apartment, there was an adjoining bathroom. The room was decorated pale yellow with blue trim and a luscious blue carpet. Next door was a room fit for a princess in varying shades of purple. A sign on the door proclaimed it _Victoria_'_s Room._ Her parents knew she'd love it. At the end of the hall was another big bathroom, this time decorated with frogs. Across the hall from Victoria's room their was another bedroom, this one a guest bedroom the couple guessed. And a linen closet was between that room and another room, which was completely empty.

"Well that's odd; you'd think with all the other rooms being decorated, this one would be too." Draco surveyed the white walls.

Hermione agreed. "Yes, but maybe he thought we'd like to choose what it could be. A study perhaps, maybe a-"

Draco gave her a look. "Not a library. I was thinking a-"

"Not a game room." She returned the look. They shared a look before both nodded and said aloud, "A study."

"Well that's taken care of. What do you think?" He gazed at her curiously.

Hermione sighed happily and gave him a smile. "It's absolutely…"

"Perfect?" He finished for her.

She nodded. "Yes, perfect. I can't wait to move in."

Draco looked at his watch. "Well, if we start packing now…"

"Okay, let's go back and get to work. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

"Yeah, very long and full of Weasley whining." Draco grinned as he was smacked by his wife. "Go ahead and tell me I'm wrong." Silence was his answer.

MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMB

"Okay, is that everything?" It was Moving day. Hermione and Draco had spent most of the night packing. Victoria had stayed at her grandparents' place and now the apartment was covered in boxes. "It looks…"

Draco put his arms around her from behind. "Empty?"

She nodded sadly. "Yeah." They surveyed the place in silence before she sighed. "I think I'm gonna miss it."

Draco kissed the top of her head. "I know what you mean. We have so many memories here." They reminisced for a moment before she felt him shaking his head. "No, we're going to be happy and make new memories, right?"

She nodded. "Right." She paused. "Should I go get the boys?" But no sooner had the words come out of her mouth then there was a knock at the door.

"Knock Knock, the moving men are here." Turning around they smiled as they saw Sirius grinning at them.

"Well it's about time!" Draco pretended to be put out.

"Oh well, guess you'll have to dock our pay. No wait, you can't because we're not getting paid!" Ron piped up from behind the animagus.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh be quiet Ronald, if you get this done I've got doughnuts and lemonade."

He perked up at that. "Food?"

Behind him Harry laughed. "Yes, Ron, she'll give us food. Come on, let's get to work." And then the men began. It didn't take as long as they'd thought. With the house being nearby, not having to move any furniture, and Hermione playing director it was done in no time. The biggest hassle was that they were on the third floor.

All the men had liked the house, Sirius giving a whistle and Ron a 'bloody hell'. Hermione had been too happy to reprimand him. It was a few hours later and Hermione, Ron, and Harry were back in Hermione and Draco's old bedroom at the empty apartment with the last box.

"So…" Harry turned to his best friends.

"So." Ron sighed and turned to Hermione.

She was barely keeping it in check. But at their looks, her face crumbled. "I'm gonna miss you two!" She dove at them to get a hug. However, her momentum sent the Golden trio down on the bed with three 'oofs!'.

The trio shared glances, Harry and Ron on the bottom with Hermione sprawled over the top of them, before bursting into laughter. When their sides hurt too much to continue, Hermione rolled off her boys, settling in between them and taking their hands. "It's going to be different. I won't be here all the time, see you everyday."

Harry sighed and rubbed her hand. "I know, it'll be weird not to be out in the common room, waiting for you each morning."

Ron gave a quick, sad laugh. "I even think I'll miss Malfoy." He was met with a laugh and a smack from the girl beside him. It only made Harry laugh harder. The trio laid in silence for a while, content to just be near each other before it was broken by Harry.

"It's not like you're moving far, just next door. And we'll probably be over all the time with the kids."

"I know, Anya and Xander took one look at your backyard and told me they wanted to stay with you. I kind of gave them the go ahead to come over."

Hermione smiled. "That's okay, I think I'll enjoy sitting in the kitchen, watching the kids playing in the back. I fully intend to have an open door policy."

"Even for us?" Harry turned over to face her. Ron mirrored him to hear her answer.

"Especially for you. You guys are my family, my brothers. My only requirement is that Ron doesn't eat my whole kitchen." She grinned cheekily at the red head, who gave a shout of 'hey!'.

There was more comfortable silence before Ron broke it, another weird thought going through his head. "If Snape's your dad, and we're your brothers, what does that make him in relation to us?" Two pillows to the head was his response. A proper pillow fight would've erupted had Draco's voice not interrupted telling them it was time to go. With another sigh, they got up off the bed, Harry and Ron pulling Hermione by the arms. The trio then hugged and took comfort in each other before Ron's stomach interrupted. "Hey, I believed I was promised doughnuts and lemonade." And like he'd hoped the group left the room, and another chapter of their friends' lives in high spirits.

MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMB

"I can't believe we're already unpacked and moved in." Hermione laid in her new bed, in her new room, in her new house. Draco came in from the bathroom in his boxers before climbing in beside her.

"I know, but with everyone pitching in it didn't take long at all."

"It feels at home now, it feels right."

Draco drew her into his arms. "I know, I can't imagine being more content then I am now."

"Victoria likes it, doesn't she?"

The blond kissed her on the head. "Oh yeah, she wouldn't shut up about her purple princess room and she loves the backyard. I can't wait to teach her to climb the tree that's back there."

"Draco Malfoy, you will not be encouraging her to climb that tree. It's dangerous and she'll probably break her arm." Hermione turned her head up to look at the blond.

Draco grinned sheepishly. "Whatever you say, luv."

"Draco!"

"Fine, I won't teach our daughter to climb the tree. Besides, I doubt she'll need my encouragement with the way she was staring at it earlier."

"Sure, make me worry why don't you."

Draco squeezed her comfortably. "Oh, I didn't mean to do that. Besides, what have you got to worry about. You have a beautiful house, a beautiful daughter, and most importantly a deviously sexy husband in bed with you."

Hermione smiled in amusement. "Deviously sexy, huh?"

Draco grinned at her. "Damn straight."

"And what should I be doing with this husband of mine?" She turned to face him.

"Well if you don't know…" And with that the lights were off and she was in his arms. Draco was right, life couldn't get any better.

MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMB

Friday morning dawned bright and clear. Hermione woke up to the sun on her face with a smile. Turning her head she watched Draco sleep, then slowly turned back and looked down. Eyes widening she tried not to panic.

"Draco! Draco get up now!"

She really did try. The blonde's eyes popped open in alarm as he took in the panicked face of his wife. "What, what's happening?" He sat up.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I think I know why we needed to move into a bigger place. I don't think we'll be getting a study after all." She looked down.

Draco followed her gaze and his eyes widened. Oh. Hermione's stomach looked to be nine months pregnant.

Hermione winced as she felt the baby kick. One hand went to the top of her stomach, the other the bottom before her eyes widened again. "Oh, and Draco?"

His head snapped up to her face in an instant. She saw the concern in his eyes and felt really bad for what she was about to say. "I'm almost positive it's twins." As he fainted she was really glad they were in bed. Damn Dumbledore's surprises.

MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMB

A/N: YAY! I have dreamed/imagined that last bit for so long. I couldn't wait to write it and now it's done. Yay for me! Again, sorry about the wait. Oh, and hold the pitchforks! I know that was awfully mean of me, but again, I've planned it since the beginning. I'll get the next chapter up though, when I can.

Toodles,

Jessebelle

House Points and Trivia.

Oh wow, your response for the trivia question this week was overwhelming. I'm so glad you all stuck through with me. The answers to the question, which most of you got right is Harry is said to have a hippogriff tattooed on his chest. Ginny said it really was a Hungarian horntail, and Ron a Pygmy Puff, but she didn't say where.

This was one of my favorite quotes from HBP. Now for your next question and we're going back here…

Who was the first and last students to be sorted in Harry's year, and in what houses were they sorted into? Have fun with this one.

Now here are the current house point standings…

Slytherin: 3410

Ravenclaw: 2595

Gryffindor: 2535

Hufflepuff: 1280

Wow, it seems the lions have been moved to third and the eagles are movin' up. They even had more points than the snakes for this chapter. I'm so happy with your responses to the trivia questions. I just hope that if you answer, you make sure to put a house down so I can give points. About three people had the right answers, but didn't give a house. Please keep your reviews coming. Remember, to join a house all you have to do is put which house you want your points to go to in your review. But remember, no house name, no points, so put it in every review. All reviews are welcomed, but I use all flames to light my cauldron.

jessebelle

Chapter finished July 27, 2006


	52. Surprises Come In Twos!

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

Chapter 52: Surprises Come in Twos

By jessebelle

Author's Note: Here there readers. So it's been a while, but it's entirely not my fault. Originally I had this chapter started, and a good chunk of it written two. Then the unthinkable happened, I lost my flash drive and all progress on this story, and my others was lost. Luckily I had started writing by hand, so a little bit was saved of my other stories. Therefore, I updated them first. Then it came time for this chapter, and the little I'd written by hand was also missing. Not my luck. I finally started rewriting it when school and homework took over, followed by a new job a few weeks ago. And it just occurred to me how funny it is: I'm working at Walmart. Hee Hee Hee! I plan to do a return of Walmart chapter. Now I know all the inside secrets it could be fun.

I also was given the chance to attend a Writer's Workshop in Steven's Point. There I met many like myself, and if any of my new friends are reading this, see above for why I haven't emailed you yet. It was fun and believe it or not, many authors start writing with what we're doing now…fanfiction! So Yay, no more guilt.

Now without further adieu, here's the next chapter.

MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMB

"It's weird here, without them." Harry and Ron sat on the couch in the Gryffindor sitting room, both commiserating. Across from them were Cordelia and Ginny, both rolling their eyes at the boy's antics.

"I know. Normally by now they'd be out here, Victoria playing with Xander, Hermione lecturing someone on something…usually me." Ron sighed, which was his forth in the last minute.

"You never realize how much you miss a person until they're gone." And both boys nodded in agreement with Harry's words.

But this was the last straw for the girls, who'd been listening in for over an hour to how miserable things were without the Malfoys. "Oh, come on! It's not like they've died or anything."

"Ginny's right; you two are being pathetic, and believe me it's not attractive. IF you miss her so much, she's right next door."

"But you don't understand! Without her here, we're incomplete. It's like I've

lost one of my arms."  
Ginny shook her head at Harry's declaration. "Geez, Harry, I didn't know you were such a drama queen. Ron, yes, but you? Maybe we'll have to rethink this relationship thing. After all, if you've lost your arm then snogging won't be as much fun, and as much as I love Hermione, she can't join in."

"Ginerva Weasley!" But the red head just rolled her eyes at her brother's reprimand.

Harry meanwhile turned red. "I didn't mean it like that! It's just without Hermione, the trio is…"

"A duo." Ron finished for him.

The girls looked at the two boys and realized just how lost they were without their girl pal. They nodded. "We understand, but that still doesn't change how pathetic you sound." And the two girls collapsed into giggles at Cordelia's words and the affect they had on the boy's faces.

From over where they were listening in, the chaperones tried to hide their smiles. Molly then did her best of comfort her son. "The girls are right, boys, but I'm sure Hermione and Draco won't be strangers, either. As a matter of fact, here they are not."

As one everyone turned to look at the stairwell where Draco stood looking panicked. He held Victoria by the hand, and looked worriedly behind him. Shooing his daughter off to play with the other kids, he approached the group wearily.

Ron and Harry jumped up and ran to the blond. Then in an uncharacteristic display, Ron threw his arms around him. Draco jumped, startled and weirded out.

"Uh, hi?" His eyebrows disappeared into his hairline.

"I missed you." Still freaked out, Draco patted Ron's back slowly.

"Uh," he looked over Ron's shoulders at Harry and mouthed, 'what's with him?'

But the boy-who-lived wasn't paying attention. Instead he threw himself into the hug, scaring Draco even more. He gave a startled yelp and a gasp. "Oof!"

His exclamation caught the attention of the children. Anya watched as her father and Uncle Harry threw themselves on her Uncle Draco. Feeling devious, she grinned and shouted, "Monkey pile on Uncle Draco!" There was a second of pause as Draco's eyes widened, then chaos reigned and he was being mobbed. All of the kids ran over jumping on top of him. Sirius changed into Padfoot and joined in the game, Ginny did a spectacular jump, landing on his gut, and Cordelia, with a grin, placed baby Nicky on top of the pile. "King of the mountain!"

For a moment Draco was caught up in the fun. With his new stepfather barking and rubbing his cold nose on the back of his neck, Nicky on top of the pile, squealing and clapping in delight, Anyanka, who he was tickling in revenge, it was easy to forget why he was there. Then he heard her voice.

"Draco? A little help here?" Hermione's call came from the stairway.

Within seconds, Draco has sprung to his feet in an impressive move. Cordelia has sensed he'd do this, so Nicky had been safely out of the way, and the kids also had the foresight to move at the sound of their aunt's voice.

"Coming!" He rushed to the staircase, but was-

"Too late. What was going on?"

Draco stood in front of her, blocking her from view of the rest of the room. He opened his mouth to respond, but was but off by Ron and Harry. "Hermione!" They rushed over to the stairs, intent on sweeping her in a hug like they had Draco, but catching sight of her bulging belly, they halted inches from her.

Ron's eyes widened to an impressive size. "Her-Hermione! You're, you're…"

"Pregnant? I'd noticed." And as she spoke she stepped to the side of Draco, revealing herself to the rest of the room.

Gasps were heard, but the loudest response was Severus. "How?" He gripped the arm of the chair he was sitting in tightly.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow. "That's what I'd like to know!"

There was a stunned silence as everyone stared at her stomach, before Severus stood up and faced the other chaperones. "Did Albus say anything to you about this?" His glare was a throwback to his Evil Potion's Master/Death Eater days. Before anyone could respond, however, Fawkes flashed into view above Hermione's head and dropped a letter into her hand, and then flashed out of view.

Draco, who'd never seen the phoenix before turned to the rest with a shocked expression. "What was that?' his question was echoed by the most of the kids.

It was Nicky who came up with the surprising answer. "Pwetty Chicken!" He was smiling and clapping his hands in Cordelia's arms.

Everyone laughed and Harry took his son from the red head's arms. "No, that Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix."

"Fwee-nik?"

Harry nodded with a chuckle. "Sure, little man."

Severus turned to face his new daughter. "It appears Dumbledore has your answer." He gestured to the parchment in her hand, and then went to sit back down.

Hermione stared at the letter in her hand. Slowly Draco reached out and the letter. Taking a deep breath, aware of all the stares he was getting, he opened it up and began to read it aloud.

"_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,_

_As you have no doubt noticed by now, and if you haven't let me inform you, Hermione is at the moment pregnant once again. At the time she is nine months pregnant with twins. Nat all pregnancies are planned and prepared fore, as Mr. Weasley and Miss Evans found out earlier, and sometimes there are multiple babies to contend with. I ask you not be upset with your chaperones, for they were as clueless in this as you were, and I suggest you prepare yourselves for the birth as they should arrive any time now."_

"Draco." Hermione tugged on his arm.

He shook his head. "I'm not done yet." And he continued to read aloud.

"_I hope this clears up the mystery of your new dwellings. And I would like to bestow my congratulations on you, Miss Snape, and your father. I'm glad this has brought you together. Congratulations again to all the new couples and I hop for a nice reception when the project ends._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore"_

Draco looked up. "Well, you were right about it being twins. I guess we have a lot to do before you go into labor." He turned to her. "What did you want to tell me anyway?" He looked at her expectantly, as did the rest of the large group.

Hermione waved her hand dismissively. "Nothing important really. Just wanted to let you know my water had broken."

Draco nodded calmly. "Oh, that's-" His eyes widened and panic set in as he registered her words. "You're water's broke….You're in labor!" His hysterical voice was accusing.

Hermione nodded complacently. "Yes, thanks for noticing."

"Why didn't you say something?" He took hold of her arm and dragged her over to the couch. Ron jumped up and he sat her down in the vacant place.

Hermione, however, was not amused. "What do you think I was trying to tel-Oww!" Her first contraction had come. Her yell of pain broke through the shocked silence, and suddenly everyone sprung to life.

"I'll get the skirt!" Molly jumped up.

"I'm going to be a grandmother!" Narcissa followed her.

"Hermione's having another baby!" Ron turned to Harry.

"Hermione's having two babies!" And Harry held up two fingers.

Ron paled. "Bloody hell!"

Sirius had jumped up and was trying to calm down Draco, who'd become a bit catatonic in his shock. Meanwhile, Anya had gone over to her mother to ask The Question. "Mommy, where do babies come from?"

Cordelia's eyes widened before she smiled down at her daughter. "Go ask your father."

Hermione sat on the couch next to the redhead, and hearing Cordy's response, grinned. "That was mean." Ginny giggled in agreement.

Cordy just smirked. "I know." Then the three turned to watch the show.

Sure enough, Anyanka walked over to her father, who was still panicking about the latest news. She tugged on Ron's shirt, and the taller red head looked down. "Yes, Ahn?"

The girl just looked up innocently. "Daddy, where do babies come from?' the rest of the room had stilled at her words.

Ron's eyes had widened, before he sighed in relief. "Go ask your mother." He looked up again at Harry, but Anyanka wasn't done.

"But she told me to ask you!" The only sound was Harry's stifled laugh, then exclamation of pain as Ron hit him. Ron looked over to Cordelia, who just grinned back looking just as evil as her daughter. A cough made him look back down to the reason for his panic. Anya had her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot. "Well?"

"Uhh." He struggled for an answer. "Um." Offering his assistance, there was a subtle cough from Remus. :cough:stork:cough: Again, Ron's eyes widened, then relaxed in relief. "Well, it's simple really. The stork brings the baby to parents who love each other very much. That's how you got here."

His daughter looked up at him disbelievingly. "You expect me to believe I was delivered by a bird?"

"That's right." He smiled at the memory.

His daughter, however, didn't believe it. "Yeah right! Then how come everyone's upset about Aunt Hermione and the babies. I don't see a stork anywhere, do you?" She sent him a challenging look.

Ron was once again at loss for words. "Well…you see…" He looked up, his eyes pleading for help.

Finally taking pity on her boyfriend, Cordelia came to his rescue. "Honey, come over here." The girl rolled her eyes at her father, who wiped the sweat from his brow in relief, and she walked over to her mother. "Give me your hand."

Anya sent a skeptical look toward her mom. "Why?"

"Because I said so. Now I'm going to do something and tell you a secret, but you have to keep your questions for later, okay? I promise Aunt Ginny and I will tell you everything you want to know, but later when your brother and cousins can't hear." She said this in a whisper.

Anya thought this over, and looked to her Aunt. "Everything?" Her voice had the promise of trouble.

Ginny nodded. "Everything."

With a sigh and a nod, she handed her hand over to her mother." Cordelia looked at Hermione questioningly. Recognizing what the red head wanted to do, she gave the okay. Cordelia took her daughter's hand and placed it on Hermione's stomach where on e of the babies was moving.

Anya's eyes widened and she quickly withdrew her hand. "Whoa!" Most of the adults in the room laughed. Anya, however, was amazed. "Are the babies in your tummy, Aunt Mione?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Yep, they're right there!"

"Does it hurt when they move?" the girl was now even more curious.

Hermione smiled knowingly. "No, it kinda tickles, though. I'll help with any questions those two can't answer," She gestured to Cordelia and Ginny, "But right now I need you to do me a favor, okay?"

The girl nodded excitedly. "Okay, what?"

Hermione winced in pain. "I need to you tell your uncle Draco he needs to help me home so I can lie down."

"So you can have the babies?"

The brunette nodded. "Yes." Hermione winced again.

"But how will they come out?" Anya's question went unanswered, however, because Draco had finally come to his senses at Hermione's words.

"Sorry kiddo, she'll fill you in later; right now we have to get her home."

"But!"

"Sorry sweetie." And Draco ruffled her hair. Anyanka glowered up at the blond before stomping away to join her cousins and brother, all who had ignored the adults and were happily playing.

Hermione smiled at the retreating girl, and then looked up at her 'husband." "Back with me now?" She held up her arms.

He took them and helped pull her to her feet. "Yeah, you ready to do this?'

Wincing at another contraction, she answered. "No, but I don't think I have a choice."

Draco looked at her with sympathy and kissed her forehead. "We'll do it together." He slipped an arm around her waist and turned to face the group. "So I think Hermione would feel more comfortable at home." He looked to her and she nodded in agreement. Draco turned back to the group. "SO how are we going to do this?" He looked to Severus for guidance.

The potion's master nodded and began to direct everyone. "I'm assuming everyone would like to be there?" There was a collective "Yes." "Why don't we go, get Hermione comfortable, and the kids can play downstairs. Molly, Remus, you can get her started and hopefully it will take less time then Victoria's birth. Do you have the skirt?" Molly nodded, but no one moved. He rolled his eyes. "Well, what are we waiting for? Go!" And the group jumped into action.

Within 15 minutes, Hermione was settled comfortably in her bed, Draco beside her. Remus and Molly were in the corner discussing how to go about everything with Narcissa and Severus, who were both worrying. Their respective partners, Sirius and Serena were much calmer and joking with Ron and Harry, who were also in the room. Cordelia and Ginny had volunteered to take care of the children and all of them were downstairs watching a movie.

Things were progressing quickly, and for that Hermione was grateful. Her labor with Victoria had been long, and while the pain was muted, it had still been uncomfortable. The last time Molly had checked her, she was already 8cm, so she knew the twins would be here soon.

"How're you doing?" Draco had been listening to the others, but now his focus was on her.

Wincing through a contraction, Hermione took a breath and answered. "Okay, the pains a lot less then last time."

Draco nodded and took her hand. "Yeah, apparently because this is your second birth, you don't need to go through the full affects again."

Hermione nodded. "Good, because last time was-"

"Painful? Believe me, I remember." He flexed his hand at the memory. "So have you thought of names for my boys? I'm thinking-"

"What makes you think these two are boys?" Hermione turned towards him, eyebrow cocked.

Draco nodded in concession. "You're right, it could be one girl one boy, but we still need names."

By now the rest of the group had tuned into the conversation. "Again, what makes you think there's going to be a boy. It could easily be two girls."

Draco just waved a hand dismissively. "I just know, okay? We've already got Victoria, why do we need another girl?" Everyone in the room winced at his words, seeing the affect they had over the women in labor.

Hermione glared at her 'husband.' "Oh really?" She squeezed the hand that was intertwined with hers.

"Ow!Ow! Ow!" Hermione took a breath and let go. The blond instantly took his hand back, flexing it painfully. "What did you to that for?"

Hermione shrugged innocently. "Contraction." The rest of the room burst into laughter as Draco pouted.

"Fin, we could end up having two girls. Either way we need names."

Hermione opened her mouth to make suggestions when she was interrupted by a knock on the door. They all turned to see Cordelia there, holding Victoria by the hand. "Hey guys, this little girl was getting worried and wanted to see her mommy and daddy."

Hermione immediately took in her daughter's expression and her heart broke. "Everyone, can you all leave me, Draco, and Victoria?" At Severus' worried glance, she rolled; her eyes. 'You can wait outside the door and I'll call if I need anything."

The potion's master nodded and everyone began shuffling out of the room, all stopping to pat the girl on the head, or give her a smile. It was only when everyone was gone that her lip began to tremble. Draco also noticed and held out his arms. "Come here, Princess."

And with a sob the blond girl threw herself onto the bed and into her father's arms. The parents shared a look as their daughter cried; both worried how this could end. Draco and Hermione both started whispering words of comfort, Hermione offering as much as she could. Finally the sobs turned to sniffles, and sniffles into mumbles. When Victoria finally pulled away from his chest, his heart broke at her tear stained face. He took the tissue that Hermione passed him and held it up to Victoria's face. "Blow." She complied and he wiped up the rest of the evidence of her crying. "Better?" She nodded, then buried her face back into his chest. "Good, no want to tell mummy and me why you're so sad?" Victoria shook her head into his shirt. Draco smiled kindly. "Well why not? If you don't tell daddy, how can he make it better?"

Victoria pulled away and peaked up at him, before burying her face again. This time Hermione tried. "Sweetie, I promise it'll be okay. Just tell mummy why you're crying."

Slowly her daughter's head peaked out, then they heard a small sniffle and a muffle response. "You'll be mad."

Draco and Hermione's eyes met over her head, both concerned. Hermione was quick to reassure her. "I promise we won't get mad, right daddy?"

Draco nodded and patted Victoria on the back . "Of course not, how could I ever get mad at my princess?"

"Weally?" There was another sniffle. Her parents were quick to reassure her.

"Really, really." Then there were a few more sniffles before her head popped out for good. Slowly she pulled away from Draco and faced Hermione, pointing at her belly.

"'Yanka said you were havin' a 'nother baby an' that I was bein' replace-ed."

At her words both Draco's and Hermione's eyebrows rose into their hairlines. "She did, did she?" by Draco's voice he was clearly upset with his niece.

Hermione ignored her annoyance and went right to comforting her daughter. "Oh, honey. No, Anyanka lied to you."

"You mean like when she tolded me an' Xander we could fly like Peter Pan an' I hurted my head?"

While neither parent had recollection of this event, they knew it sounded like their niece. "Yes, just like then. Mommy is having more babies, but we'll still love you just as much. We'll always love, you, you're our Victoria."

"Really?" Victoria looked at them skeptically.

Draco quickly scooped her into his arms and began tickling her. "Really, really!" Her giggles reverberated throughout the room. It brought a smile to Hermione's face.

"Daddy! Stop!"

"You sure, Princess?"

"Yes! Yes!"

Draco sat her down on the bed next to Hermione. "So your mum and I are gonna need help with the new babies. You up for being a big sister?"

Victoria looked undecided, so Hermione tried to persuade her. "It's a big job, sweetie. A lot of responsibility for a big girl."

Immediately, like Hermione knew she would, Victoria took the bait. "I can do it. I'm a big girl. I can have responsitility!"

Draco smiled at her butchering of words. "You sure?" he asked skeptically, having caught on to what Hermione was doing.

"Yes!" And the girl put her hands to her hips.

Hermione smiled. "O-kay. I supposed. Now do you want to help mummy again."

Victoria nodded enthusiastically. "Good, you can help Mummy by going out and playing and being a good girl for your Aunt Ginny and your Aunt Cordy. Can you do that?"

"Yep, I'll be the bestest girl in da' world!"

Draco put on a look of shock. "Really?"

Victoria nodded again. "Uh, huh!"

"Good. Now give you r mum and kiss, and the next time you see her you're going to have either a baby brothers, sister, or both."

Her eyes widened. "Cool."

"I know. I love you baby girl." Hermione kissed her on the forehead.

Victoria responded with a little squeeze. "Love you Mommy!" Then she gave a quick hug to Draco, jumped off the bed, and ran out the door, announcing to everyone in the hallway, "I'm gonna be a big sister!"

Inside the room, Hermione and Draco shared a smile and listened to the sounds of everyone congratulating their daughter. The moment was broken, however, by a contraction, more painful then the rest. "You okay?" Draco looked over at her worriedly.

Hermione spoke through her gritted teeth, it really hurt. "I think it's time, call Molly."

The rest of the birth was a flurry of pain, swear words toward Draco, and magic. Molly had come in, checked her, and then had cast the final spell. Hermione had pushed, and before they knew it, a baby's cries filled the air. The room stilled as the baby cried. Molly, with a smile, held the newborn up for the parent's so see. "It's a beautiful baby girl!" The room was in awe before the matriarch's eyes widened. The magic had started again. "Remus!" She quickly handed the newborn to her husband. "The other one's coming!"

In the corner, Harry laughed. "Hey Draco, here's your last chance for a boy!" Then suddenly there was another cry, adding to the first.

Molly held the child with a secretive smile. Hermione collapsed onto the ed. Draco gave her a smile, but was impatient. "Well?" His question was clear.

Molly grinned and swaddled the clean baby. "Well what?" She enjoyed torturing the young man.

However the suspense was high for everyone. "Molly!"

The woman rolled her eyes. "All right." She checked with Remus and he nodded, holding the first baby in a pink blanket. Together they handed the babies to Draco and Hermione, one for each. "Congratulations, you have two, beautiful baby girls."

There was a hush to the room. Draco gasped at the beauty before him, then with a smile he turned to Hermione, who was busy examining the other baby. He gently sat down on the bed next to her and held this daughter so she was next to her twin.

Hermione gasped at the sight of them. "They're-"

"Perfect."

Hermione looked up and met his eyes, which mirrored her own, full of awe. "So you aren't upset they're both girls?"

Draco was quick to reassure her. "No, I'm happy with my girls, all four of them." He quickly looked up to the rest of the group. "Can someone go get Victoria?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, just don't let anyone hold my goddaughter before me."

Hermione smiled at the boy-who-lived. "What makes you think I'm going to name you a godfather?"

Harry grinned cheekily. "Because you love me. Want me to get all the kids? I know Ginny's probably dieing to see the twins." Draco shared a look with Hermione. His 'wife' looked tire, but not too exhausted.

Seeing his inquisitive glance, she nodded in response. "Yes, let them in. We'll introduce them to the kids, then we'll kick you out in a little bit so I can sleep."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Then he left the room. Ron was the first to approach the family.

"So Harry and I are the godfather's, right?" He looked in awe at the two babies in his best friend's arms.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes Ron, you and Harry each get a twin. Take your pick, right or left?"

"Hermione, don't joke, this is serious. Assigning a godfather could affect them in the future if you pick the wrong one." Draco had a nervous voice.

Again, Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fin, we'll just ask the twins!" She looked down at the babies in her arms. They were identical to their eyes, the only difference being the color of the blankets they were wrapped in. The first twin was in Hermione's right arm and was wrapped in a pink blanket. Twin two was in yellow and in her left arm. Booth had a bright red face from the 'childbirth' and it was too early to tell hair or eye color. "Hey there baby girls. Your Uncle Ron wants to know which one of you wants to be his goddaughter. Any volunteers?" Draco glared, but then his eyes widened as the first twin yawned and opened her blue eyes.

Ron also looked amazed. "Wow."

Hermione smiled in satisfaction. "I guess that answers that question." She looked down. "Hi there, babies. Welcome to the world."

Just then they heard the sound of stomping feet running up the stairs. Hermione rolled here eyes and turned to Draco, who shouted, "No running! You know better Vic-"

But the door flung opened and revealed Ginny and Cordelia panting for breath. Following at a slower pace was Victoria.

She entered the room and faced her aunts, hands on her hips. "I tolded you Mommy and Daddy would be mad! No running!" Then she caught sight of her parents on the bed. Her eyes widened at the sight of the blankets. "Is that the babies?" Her voice was full of awe.

Draco smiled. "It sure is, come on and meet your new baby sisters." If possible, the girls' eyes widened further. She didn't' make a move, however.

Hermione saw her hesitance and invited her over. "Come on sweetie, say hello." Slowly the girl shuffled to the bed. When she reached it, Draco reached down and picked her up. Settling her in his lap, he positioned her so she was facing the babies.

Victoria stared at her sisters in awe. "Wow, they're little."

Draco down at her, also looking towards the twins. "They sure are. It seems like only yesterday you were that small."

Victoria turned to look at her father's face in surprise. "I wasn't that small! I'm a big girl!"

The room laughed. Remus looked kindly towards his goddaughter. "Not only were you that small, you were smaller. Your entire head fit in my hand." He cupped his hand to show her.

The young blonde shook her head. "Nuh uh!"

Remus nodded. "It's true."

Victoria shook her head, then turned to Severus. "Grandpa, was I that small?"

The potions master smiled at his oldest granddaughter. "I'm afraid you were."

The girl seemed to think it over, then came to a decision. "But I'm big now, right?"

Draco hugged his daughter "Yes you are. And the twins will get beg too!"

Just then there was the sound of little voices. They all turned to the doorway to see Harry standing there, Nicky in his arms, Anya at his side, and Xander clinging to his leg. He turned to Ginny. "Thanks for helping." Then he deposited Nicky into her arms.

She wasn't too perturbed, however, and after placing a kiss on her son's head, ignored Harry, and turned to the bed. "I call godmother!"

Next to her Cordy rolled her eyes. "There are two of them, one for each."

Hearing the new topic, Harry shook Xander off his foot, gently of course, and walked towards the bed. IT was the first look he'd really had at the twins, and he was amazed. "They look so much alike. Are they identical?"

Hermione and Draco shared a look, then turned to Molly. The older woman smiled, but shook her head. "No, though they will have similar features. Fight now they look alike, but when they grow….well you'll see."

Everyone took in the information. Harry looked back at the girls. He could feel Ginny and Cordy come up behind her. Ron was on the other side of the bed. "So which one of these beauties is mine?" In response the second twin yawned.

Hermione, Draco, and the rest of the room laughed.

Harry was confused. "What?"

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing. And your and Ginny's goddaughter in on the left, in the yellow blanket. Ron and Cordy's is in the pink."

Harry and Ron smiled, then turned to Hermione expectantly. The new mother just rolled her eyes, and nodded. "Go ahead." Then carefully she handed each twin to their respective godfather. Any hesitance the boys may have had was gone, each having children of their own. Both were in awe of the new lives.

"Hey there cutie, I'm your godfather. I'm going to teach you all about quidditch. I think you'll make an excellent seeker." Harry held the baby close.

Ron rolled his eyes, then looked down at the baby in his arms. "Ignore him, I'll make you a keeper, and I'll teach you all about chess."

Harry looked up with a scowl, and realizing there could be an argument, the girls stepped in. It had nothing to do with their impatience of course.

"Give her here." Cordy took the baby from Ron. Looking down, she gasped. "She's so beautiful!" Then the red head looked over to where Anya stood, teasing her brother.

Ron saw this and came up behind her. Putting his arms around her, he smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Remember when she was that age." The two stared at their daughter.

"I miss it…the innocence."

Ron held her tighter. "I know." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione yawn. He knew they needed to hurry up. "Hey kids, come over here and meet your new cousins." At their father's voice, Anya and Xander responded.

Anya was the first to reach them. She took one look at the baby and wrinkled her nose. "Are they gonna stink and cry all the time like Xander did?"

Cordelia shook her head in exasperation at her daughter's words. "Yes, that's what babies do."

"Will they pway wif me?" Xander looked at the baby in his mother's arms. Cordy and Harry had kneeled down so he could see them.

Ron ruffled his son's hair. "'Fraid not, kiddo. They need to grow up first." At his father's declaration, Xander decided the babies were of no interest to him.

"Okay, I think that's enough with these guys." Cordelia stood up and handed the baby back to Draco. "We'll get out of here so you guys can get some rest. I'm sure everyone else wants a turn. And we need to get these two fed." She placed a kiss on each babies' foreheads. "I'll bring by your gifts, later."

Hermione shook her head. "You didn't have time to get us anything."

Cordy shrugged. "I have quite a few blankets I've knitted. Every child needs a blankie."

Hermione smiled in thanks. "Okay. We'll see you later."

Ron nodded as he scooped Xander up into his arms. "Wild hippogriffs couldn't keep me away from my nieces." He walked over to the bed, kissed Victoria on the forehead, and gave Hermione a one armed hug. Xander used his other arm to reach out, and together Hermione was circled by Weasley men. "You did good."

With tears in her eyes, Hermione gave a small, "thank you." With one last look at the twins, Ron gave Draco a small pat on the back, then the family of four left.

Harry gave a sigh and turned to Ginny. "We should probably follow their example."

Ginny shook her head. "Not until I get to hold my goddaughter. Here, take Nicky." She carefully traded bundles with Harry, then looked down to the baby in here arms. Looking up again at her husband, she had a strange look in her eye. "I want one."

The boy-who-lived rolled her eyes at his wife, and held Nicky out. "You have one, right here, small and everything."

"Well I want another one, they're cute, and Hermione's got two." As she spoke, however, the baby in her arms gave a small cough and spit up. The room laughed.

"Sure you want one, dear?" Molly laughed at her daughter's disgruntled face.

"Maybe I'll just borrow her every once in a while."

"Go ahead; I'm sure we'll be able to use the break." Hermione's voice showed how enthusiastic she seemed about that prospect.

"Bay-Be!" The exclamation caught the attention of everyone in the room. Ginny turned and faced her son. "Bay-be!" Nicky spoke again.

"That's right, Champ, baby. You want to meet your new cousin?"

Nicky clapped his hands and nodded. Ginny smiled and brought the baby over to her son. Draco also complied. "You want to say hello?" Nicky gently reached down. "Careful!" Her voice was cautious. But they didn't have anything to worry about. Nicky, with the help of Harry, gently leaned down and placed a sloppy kiss on each baby's forehead. It was one of the cutest things the room had ever seen.

"Thank you sweetie!" Hermione spoke from the bed.

"Okay, enough charming the ladies. We have to get you home for a nap."

"Buh-by?"  
"Yep, we have to go bye bye." Harry walked over to the bed. Leaning down he gave Victoria and Hermione each a kiss, then held Nicky out so he could do the same. Victoria giggled and wiped away the slobber, but Hermione beamed.

"Thank you Nicky. I'll see you later."

"Buh-bye!" And Harry left the room, his son in tow.

Ginny gave a loud sigh. "I suppose I have to give her back now?"

Draco smiled. "It'd be appreciated."

The red head scowled, but handed the baby over to her mother. Going over to the bed she encircled the Hermione and Victoria in a big hug, gave Draco a squeeze, kissed each baby on the head, then left the room.

"Well, Remus, I think we should get going too. We've already gotten a chance to see the babies." And she smiled down at the twin in her arms.

Remus reached down and rubbed a finger on the baby's cheek, marveling at the new life. "I agree. Why don't you hand the baby back to her mother and we'll get going." Molly did as she was told. Then the couple gave their hugs and goodbyes.

It was only the grandparent's left. "So who wants to meet their granddaughters?" Before she'd even finished the sentence, Serena, Sirius, and Narcissa were at her side. Each woman took a baby, and after showering them with kisses, switched. Sirius watched and laughed. Severus, however, was more subdued. Hermione, noticing this, didn't comment, and instead met her new father's eyes. He gave a nod to show he was okay, but the look in her eyes promised him they'd be talking later.

"So what do you think?" Draco looked anxiously towards his mother.

Narcissa beamed. "I think I've never been so grateful for one of Albus' crackpot schemes. I don't know why he didn't tell us, but the end result more then makes up for it. They're beautiful."

"You did good, son." And Sirius clamped an arm on Draco's shoulder. Then he turned to "So how about we take Victoria for the night, give you a little time to adjust?"

Hermione's eyes showed her relief. "Oh thank you, that would be great!"

She turned to her eldest daughter. "How about it sweetie, want to spend the night with your grandparents. You probably won't sleep with the babies crying all night."

"Can I come home if I miss you?" Victoria wasn't sure if the rules had changed now that they were next door.

Draco smiled. "Of course, honey. But I'm betting your Poppa Padfoot has some fun things planned."

"You betcha!"

Victoria nodded. "Okay. I'm gonna go pack." She crawled off the bed, ran to the door, then turned around and ran back. She reached up on her tippy toes and kissed her new sister's on the head. "Bye babies." Then left again.

Draco sat down on the bed, again and took Hermione's hand. "I think she'll be okay."

Hermione smiled at her husband. "Me too. So are you sure?"

Narcissa nodded. "Of course, we're always happy to have Victoria. We should probably get going, then. She needs dinner."

Sirius gestured to the door. "I'll go help her pack." Then he left.

Narcissa sighed, then handed the baby back to Hermione. She turned around and faced her old friend. "Feeling old, Severus?"

The potion's master shook his head. "No, but you're looking a bit-"

He didn't get a chance to finish. Narcissa swatted his arm. "I'm younger then you!"

Severus smirked. "So you are."

Sirius and Victoria returned, both holding backpacks. "You know Siri, I think pink's your color." Serena sent a grin at her friend.

Sirius scowled. "Ha Ha. Okay, sweetie, say goodbye."

Victoria ran over to her other grandparents. Severus picked her up and held her close. "Bye Grandpa."

"I'll see you later, Victoria." He placed her down and she ran to Serena. Victoria hugged her grandmother around the legs. Serena reached down and patted her on the head. The girl then ran over to the bed. Again, Draco scooped her up. Careful of the baby in her mother's arms, she gave Hermione a hug, placed a kiss on the baby's head, and hugged Draco.

"Bye Mommy, bye Daddy, by babies." Then she hopped down and grabbed Sirius by the hand. "Come on, we gotsta go have fun!" And she dragged the man out of the room.

"Bye!" Sirius called apologetically as he disappeared around the corner.

Chuckling, Narcissa turned to the group. "I better go rescue him from your daughter. I'll see you all tomorrow." She gave each baby a kiss, hugged Draco, and with a wave to Hermione and her new parents, left.

"And then there were two." Draco stated.

Hermione turned to her new father. "So why are you being grumpy?" She gave him a look.

Severus rolled his eyes. "I am not being grumpy. I was merely waiting until everyone left. I'd like my own time with the twins. Now hand her here."

Chuckling at his actions, Hermione handed him his new granddaughter. "Happy now?"

Severus was enthralled by the life in his arms, but managed a small, "Immensely." Holding her gently, he watched as she struggled within the blanket. Deciding to aid her, he unwrapped the yellow blanket, freeing her limbs. "That's better." And he watched his youngest granddaughter mover her arms and legs.

Serena came up next to him and held the baby in her arms next to her twin. She had also removed the pink blanket and they watched as the twins wriggled their limbs. "Hermione, they're beautiful. I almost can't wait for them to grow up so I can see how they'll look."

Hermione was quick to shake her head. "No, I'd like them to stay little for a while. Poor Ginny only got a few minutes with Nicky as a newborn before he grew."

Serena nodded. "Yes, but newborns are hard work, and you'll have to take care of two, plus Victoria."

"Why are we arguing. No doubt they'll grow with the rest of the kids in two days anyway. Enjoy the time with them. Now have you thought of names?" Severus rewrapped the baby and switched with Serena. He promptly rewrapped her pink blanket also.

While he did this, Draco and Hermione shared looks. Their previous discussion had been unproductive and short. Draco shook his head. "No, I think it might take a while. We should get to know them first, and it might help if we had a few ideas to start with too."

Severus nodded his approval. "That's wise." He looked over to Serena.

His wife nodded at his silent question. "I think we'll get going. You need some time to sleep and bond with the girls. We'll be over tomorrow to help with anything." She handed Draco his youngest daughter, kissed him on the forehead, then turned to Hermione. "All in one week I've gained a husband, become a mother, and now a grandmother times two. I think I need a break." The two women shared a laugh, then Serena turned serious. "Thank you."

Hermione smiled and inclined her head to where Severus and Draco were laughing, both smiles on their faces. "No, thank you." She paused. "you'll help out, right? I don't think Draco has quite grasped the concept of _two_ babies at the same time. Heck, I haven't even got it yet."

Serena placed a hand on her daughter's. "I'll be there when you need me, just call." She hugged Hermione and kissed the top of her head, then made room for Severus.

The potion's master stepped up to the bed, baby in hand. He gave Hermione a fierce look. "You realized that while I love my granddaughters, it better be quite a few years before you make me a grandfather for real, right?"

Hermione blushed. "Of course!"

Severus' features softened. "I'm proud of you, you know that right?"

Hermione felt tears in her eyes. "I know now."

"Well you're a know-it-all, you should've known before." His voice had a teasing tone to it and was void of any malice.

Hermione smiled brightly at him. "Thank you, dad."

Severus leaned down, careful of the baby in his arms and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you." He whispered it so soft she barely heard it, then pulled away. He deposited the baby into her arms. "I'll see you later. Draco," he nodded his head at the boy, then with a brush of the baby's head with his hand, he turned to Serena. His wife took his arm, then the pair left together.

Finally the new parents were left alone with the twins. Draco gave a tired sight, then carefully collapsed nest to Hermione on the bed. "If I'm tired, you must be exhausted.

Hermione grinned. "You have no idea." They were silent the, both contemplating the changes they knew were about to occur in their lives. They studied the twins, who were both sleeping in their arms. Hermione broke the silence with t chuckle.

Draco questioned her. "What?"

Hermione smiled. "Did you ever wonder why the Weasleys have so many kids?"

Draco gave her an odd look. "No, why?"

Hermione smirked. "It's because Arthur wanted a girl, so they kept trying."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Are you trying to say we're the opposite of the Weasleys, only having girls."

Hermione gave him a look. "That depends on if we have anymore kids. Besides, this is Dumbledore's doing. For all we know in real life we'll have boys."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Real life, huh? I thought your father said not anytime soon."

Hermione flushed. "I didn't mean right away. Besides, I want a career first. Now let's change the subject. We need names."

Draco nodded. "I agree, but I don't think we're going to get to that tonight."

Hermione gave him a curious look. "Why not?" Within seconds her question was answered as the baby in her arms began to cry.

"That's why." Both immediately began to tend to the newborn.

"Something tells me our lives are about to get more difficult."

Then the second baby joined her sister. Over the noise Draco gave Hermione a sarcastic look. "No, really?" and the two began their first real tasks as parents to the twins.

MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMB

Author's Note: Yay, I finally finished this chapter. I'd been working on it whenever I got a spare moment, even during my breaks at work. I've already started the next chapter, so the wait will NOT be as long. I'm even hopeful I can get most of it done before the new year, but no promises. Anyway, if I don't update before then, have a Happy Holidays!

Toodles,

jessebelle

And for the reviewer that asked, I think of all of the houses, I'd probably be in Hufflepuff.

Trivia Question: Okay, the answer to last chapter's trivia was Hannah Abott in Hufflepuff and Blaise Zabini in Slytherin. Now for your next question…

Who are Wilkie Twycross, Caradoc Dearborn, and Fridwulfa? Have fun and happy hunting!

House Points: Slytherin's still in the lead (big surprise there) and Ravenclaw and Gryffindor are battling for second place. Who will be on top next chapter? The answer lies in your reviews. Make sure to identify your house if you answer the trivia question. Extra points are always nice!

Slytherin: 3640

Ravenclaw: 2745

Gryffindor: 2660

Hufflepuff: 1385


	53. What's in a Name?

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

Chapter 53: What's in a Name?

By jessebelle

A/N: Guess who kept her New Year's resolution to update more, and more frequently? Huh, bet you'll never guess….MEEEEEE! It turns out that I'm able to write a bit at work, and during a slow day I pretty much wrote this entire chapter. Cool, huh. I've already started the next chapter too, so, cool beans. I really want to get this story finished, and I'm sure none of you will mind any updates. So, enjoy the chapter and I hope your holidays were happy.

Huggles and Snuggles,

jessebelle

MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMB

"Oh, they're so cute. Look at them."

"Quite the family picture they make."  
"Looks like Draco finally realized what having twins means." Narcissa and Molly stood in Draco and Hermione's room, watching the couple as they slept with the twins in their arms.

"Why are they still sleepin'? Its day time, the sun's out." Victoria stood with hem, holding Narcissa's hand.

"Well, new babies don't sleep like big girls do, they wake up at night. Your Mummy was already tired, so waking up with the twins last night made her and your Daddy even more tired. They need to sleep."

"But the sun's up!" Victoria complained to her grandmother.

Narcissa rolled her eyes and looked to Molly. The redhead smiled, and then kneeled down to the girl's level. "Victoria, do you know how you take naps?"

"Uh, huh. Mommy says I need 'em or else I'm a grumpy bear."

"Well what about the sun? It's up when you take your naps, how do you sleep?"

"Uh-" the girl faltered. "So Mommy and Daddy are takin' an early nap?"

Molly smiled and stood up. "Exactly. Now, we need to let them sleep, so-" But she was cut off by a voice from he door.

"Draco! Hermione! Where are my darling granddaughters?" It was Sirius.

Narcissa opened her mouth to scold her husband, but Victoria beat her to it. "Shh! Mommy and Daddy are sweepin'!"

Sirius' eyes widened and he apologized. "Oh, sorry kiddo." But the damage was done.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Baby number one had woken up. The grandparents watched, Severus just having arrived, as Draco and Hermione's eyes shot open. Baby number two then joined her sister. They decided to help.

"Shhh, go back to sleep. We'll get the girls." Narcissa placed a hand on her son as he went to get up., "But-?"

"Go back to sleep. You too Hermione." She took baby two in her yellow blanket from her spot on the bed. Severus did the same for Hermione, talking her back to sleep. It didn't take much persuasion.

"Come on Victoria, you can help us with your sisters." Molly picked up baby one and led the group to the room next door. "Here, I'm pretty sure…yes, here's the nursery." She opened the door wider and they got a glimpse at the transformation that had occurred the previous night. The room, formerly white walled and empty, now was an exact replica of Victoria's nursery in the old apartment. The only difference was that there were two of everything; two cribs, two changing tables, two rocking chairs, and two closets filled with clothes and everything possibly needed for the twins.

"Wow! How did Mommy and Daddy do all this?" Victoria turned to her grandparents and aunt with curious eyes.

Sirius smiled at her look of wonder. "Magic. Now let's let your grandmothers take care of your sisters.

They watched as Molly and Narcissa expertly went to work, effectively figuring out the problem and fixing it for each baby. Molly made quick work of a diaper for baby one. She also clothed the baby, continuing with the color coding of the previous night.

Meanwhile Narcissa changed baby two into an adorable yellow onsie and took the bottle she'd sent Severus to make. Sitting down she looked at home as she fed her youngest granddaughter. "So do they have names for you yet? Because this color coding method will only last for so long. I can't keep calling you yellow baby for your life."

The baby didn't reply but Molly did. "There's an idea. I'm sure Draco and Hermione haven't gotten around to coming up with ideas yet. Why don't we go downstairs and Victoria can go through one of those name books?" She looked to the blond girl that was currently watching Narcissa as she fed her youngest sister.

Her eyes widened in delight at the suggestion. "Really? You think Mommy and Daddy will let me name them?  
Sirius chuckled. "No, but you might be able to help." He turned to Narcissa. "Come on, luv. You can feed her downstairs. And after helping her up from the rocking chair, he scooped up Victoria and led Molly, Severus, and his new wife down to the living room.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Severus looked skeptically to Molly as they watched Victoria and Sirius open the baby name book and start to debate on whether 'Gertrude' was still in style.

Molly chuckled. "Yes, she needs to feel like she can help. Plus, it keeps her busy without having to watch that dreadful TV. I don't want her brain rotted too much.

Severus sighed. "I suppose." And they turned back to listening to Victoria's suggestions. MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMB

"Mm, this feels nice." Hermione had just woken up and found she was being held tightly in Draco's arms. They hadn't slept in this late in a long time, Victoria usually giving them an early wake up call. She felt warm, safe, and content. She shifted to get closer, waking Draco. The blond opened his eyes, looked down at the woman in his arms, and sighed in happiness.

"Morning."

Hermione looked up at him and echoed his happy sigh. "Morning."

"This is…"

"Heaven, I know."

"No noise, no jumping, no crying from the kids."

Suddenly Hermione's eyes flew open. "Kids!"

Draco gave her a puzzled look before… "The Twins!"

The two sprung apart, both aware that the twins were no longer in the bed with them. Nonetheless they tore it apart looking. "Where are they?"

"I don't know!"

Hermione looked to Draco, panicked. "We've only had them for one night and already we lost them. What are we going to do?"

Draco, though as panicked as Hermione inside, quickly realized he had to be calm, or at least appear to be. "Shh, Hermione, it's okay. They're newborns; they can't have gone too far. It's not like they can walk yet, right? Deep breaths."

Hermione did as instructed. "You're right; we just need to go downstairs and call-"

"Or what if they did? Dumbledore cold have aged them! Maybe they're downstairs, getting into trouble!" He let his panic show.

"Not helping Draco!" Hermione threw him a glare.

He followed his own advice. "Right, calming down. But what are we-?"

"We're going to go downstairs and call Severus, Molly, or your mother. I'm sure they'll know what's going on."

"Right, downstairs, call for help." He looked at her shocked. "Well, what are you standing around foe?" Then the two gave in to their panic and rushed down the stairs.

Hermione nearly ran into Draco as he stopped suddenly when they reached the bottom. "Oww, what?" She followed his gaze and her panic abated while shock set in.

Victoria stood in front of the TV, making Sirius dance with her to her favorite video. On the couch sat her father, Narcissa, and Molly, the women each holding a sleeping baby; the missing twins. All three of them were perusing a book in Severus' lap. She must have made a noise of surprise, because Victoria turned, spotting them.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She practically flew across the room and launched herself into Draco's arms. Used to this, he caught her instinctively.

"You woked up from your naps. Auntie Molly said you needed to sleep, and so we tooked the twins and are tryin' to find some 'gestions for their names. But Poppa Padfoot says we can't name 'em Gertrude cuz it's old."

"Old fashioned, sweetie. Hey, why don't you let your Mum and Dad talk to the old folks and you can go finish your dance."

Victoria turned to look at her father for permission, and Draco, through his shock managed to give her an encouraging smile and set her down. She paused, shrugged, and then went back to her movie.

Meanwhile, the other adults had gotten up and made their way to where Draco and Hermione stood. "What's wrong dears? You look…shaken up." Narcissa looked at the two worriedly. Draco took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. After exhaling loudly, he explained.

"We woke up to find the twins missing. We panicked and were rushing down here to call you for help. Finding you here, like this…well I'm just-"

"A bit out of it." Hermione finished for him.

"Understandable, considering the circumstances. You're just starting to get used to the idea of having the twins, let alone actually having them. I think you're doing considerably well. And speaking of the latest additions." Molly held out the baby in her arms to Hermione, who took the baby with a little hesitation.

Narcissa followed her example and handed the baby she held to her son. Draco looked down at the yellow bundle in his arms. "Uh, which one is this?"

Narcissa turned to Molly with a look of fake confusion. "I don't know, Molly, which one twin is this?"

Molly shared the look. "No idea."

Draco went back to panicking. "You mean you mixed them up? How could you do that, they're not even identical?"

"Well, if you're so smart, you figure out which is which." Narcissa did not take kindly to being yelled at, even by her panicking son.

Draco looked to Hermione with wide eyes. The brunette also looked a bit panicked now, but began to examine the baby in her arms, trying to remember something from last night that would clue her in to which child she held.

Draco was doing the same. "Oh Merlin, I don't know."

"Why Draco, can't even tell your children apart? That's horrible, especially considering they're not even identical." Narcissa gave her son a sharp look.

Draco's instinct was to snap back, do something drastic, but something in his mother's voice held him back. He gave her a suspicious look. "You know which ones which don't you?"

The two friends shared a look, but before they could tell, Hermione's triumphant voice cut them off. "This is baby one. Last night when I was changing them, I noticed she has a birthmark on her bottom that the other doesn't." She looked happily up to the group. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Molly nodded. "Yes dear, we were just teasing. We kept the color coding idea."  
"But I'm sure now you realized the importance of names?"

Draco gave them a look and Hermione nodded. "Yes, and we'll get to that but speaking of names, why can't I name this little one Gertrude?"

"Because the name is out of fashion and so-"

"So what? Enlighten us, Black."

Sirius turned to Severus. "Why do you care?"

"A) Because those are my grandchildren too, and B) because Gertrude was my mother's name.

Sirius' eyes widened. "Oh, uh-"

"So why shouldn't they name one of the twins after their grandmother?"

"Because…uh…"

Catching on, and knowing full well that Severus was lying, Narcissa decided to make her husband sweat. Walking over to Draco, she stroked the baby's cheek with her finger. "I don't know; she could be a Gertrude. We can call her Trudy." She took delight in the widening of Sirius' eyes.

Molly went with the joke. "Oh yes, or maybe a little Gerdie, Gertrude Malfoy, has a ring to it."

"No!" They all looked to Sirius in shock.

"Uh, I'm just saying, while Gertrude is a…truly beautiful name, uh, maybe you should think of this further. Kids are cruel and we don't want her to get picked on."

A voice piped in from the living room where Victoria was listening in. "But you said only dummies would name their kids Gertrude cuz it was a yucky name and the kid would be scarred for life."

"Uh, sweetie-" Sirius was joining Draco in the competition for highest blood pressure.

Severus, enjoying seeing Sirius suffer, knew he had to end it. "Relax Black, I was only kidding. I would dream of putting one of my granddaughter's through the torture of being named Gertrude. I'm a Professor; I know how cruel kids can be."

"So you're mother wasn't named Gertrude?" Sirius' voice was full of relief.

"No, it was Helena."

"Oh thank Merlin!" Everyone turned, surprised, to see Hermione, now blushing in embarrassment from her outburst. "Sorry, I just really didn't want to name her Gertrude."

Draco gave her a smile. "Me either." He turned to his parents to finish the conversation of what to name to babies when there was a loud knocking at the door. Curiously they turned and watched as whoever was behind it, let themselves in.

"Howdy neighbors! Let me see my goddaughter." Ginny rushed through the door, followed closely by Cordelia.

"Hey guys." The two quickly relieved the new parents of their bundles. Following them were Ron and Harry, each who were holding their sons in their arms, Anya who marched in ignoring them. Serena and Remus were talking as they brought up the rear. Remus gave them a sheepish shrug and Serena a smile as she walked to Severus' side and led him to the living room where everyone had gathered.

Draco and Hermione just stood there as everyone invaded their home. Going and closing the door, she could here Draco mumbling. "Sure, just let yourselves in." Then seeing Hermione's amused look, got defensive. "What?"

Hermione snickered. "Nothing. Let's go entertain our guests." And linking arms, they walked into the adjoining room taking in the sight.

Anya sat on the floor, playing with her hand held video game and was watching Victoria and Xander as they jumped and twirled along with the TV and Nicky lay on the floor playing trucks. Sirius, Harry, and Ron were in a discussion on the couch, as were Severus and Remus. Narcissa, Molly, Serena, Ginny, and Cordelia sat on at the table discussing the twins and motherhood.

They stood there a moment, taking in the feeling of family before Hermione unhooked her arm from his and patted Draco on the stomach. "Well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em." And she headed over to the table to join in the woman's discussion. Draco just shook his head amused and followed her advice.

It was two hours later when Molly looked over and noticed the children passed out on the floor. "Goodness, we must've lost track of time."

Her exclamation drew the attention of the rest of the adults who turned to see the kids, even Anya out like a light.

"Right, I think that's our cue to get these guys home and to bed." Cordelia turned to Ron. "You can get Anya and I'll get Xander."

"Right." The red head rose and bent down to pick up his only daughter. "Come on, Baby girl."

Even in her sleep, Anya had to protest. "Not a baby." But she curled into her father's arms.

The adults laughed. Cordy, after handing Hermione the baby she held in her arms, walked over to her son and carefully picked him up, not wanting him to wake. "Come on big boy, don't wake up." The boy barely stirred, giving a small snore as he cuddled into his mother's arms. Cordy rolled her eyes, and then looked lovingly toward Ron. "Just like his father." Ron just shrugged and readjusted Anyanka. He looked over to his best friend and the baby in her arms, and then looked knowingly to Draco. "They grow up fast, hold them while you can." He looked down at the girl in his arms. "Right, see you later folks." And he and Cordelia left to put their kids in bed.

"Do you want to get Nicky, or should I?" Harry looked to Ginny, who was still at the table.

The red head was quick to answer. "You can get him." She walked to the door.

The-boy-who-lived's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he picked up his son. "Ginny?" his voice was tinged with amusement.

She stopped at the door, but didn't turn around. "Yes, Harry?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" By now everyone was watching in amusement.

"You have Nicky, we didn't bring anything else. Nope, I think we got everything. Let's go."

"Ginny!" he rolled his eyes.

The red head twirled around with her goddaughter tightly in her arms. "Oh fine, it's not like I was stealing her or anything, merely borrowing."

"You were taking her without permission, that's stealing. Though since it's a child, I suppose kidnapping would be a better term." Draco found the situation amusing like everyone else.

"Why don't you give the baby back to Draco so we can get _our_ son into bed?"

Ginny stuck out her lower lip, pouting. Harry's resolve nearly crumbled, but if he could defeat the Dark Lord, he could say no to one Weasley. "N-Fi-"

"Ginerva Weasley, hand that child over to her father. She's not a doll." Molly, seeing her adoptive son's inability to say no to her daughter was quick to step in.

Again Ginny pouted as she showed everyone where Anyanka had gotten her attitude from. "Fine." She walked over to the blonde, who by now was barely holding in his snickers. "Here's your kid." And after kissing the baby on the head, carefully placing her in his arms, she spun around and stomped out of the room, muttering all the way. "Stupid Dumbledore, giving out babies to other people. I'm a Weasley; I should have the most kids." And they watched as she flung the door open and left.

Harry stood there for a moment, struggling with an explanation for his wife's behavior. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he just shook his head. "Right, uh, I gotta get this little guy in bed. See you later." He walked to the door, and then turned around. "Uh, sorry about-"

Hermione smiled at her best friend. "Not a problem. We'll see you later Harry." The boy-who-lived smiled gratefully and left, shutting the door behind him.

The room was silent for a moment, before Severus stood up from his seat on the couch. "I believe it's time to follow their lead and get going. You need to get Victoria to sleep, and as I'm sure you've discovered, nap time for the kids is nap time for the adults as well."

Hermione smiled at her new father. "Too true. We'll see you later." Everyone made their way to the door. "Thank you guys for this morning."

Molly smiled kindly. "Not a problem, dearie. And call if you need anything. You too, Draco."

The blond smiled at the women who had become like an aunt to him. "Thank you. Uh, bye everyone." He kissed his mum on the cheek as she walked past.

"Bye kids." And the adults left with a wave from Sirius.

The house was quiet. Draco leaned on the closed door for a moment, before sighing. "Well, I need to get her upstairs, do you want to take-?" He held out the twin in his arms.

Hermione's eyes widened, as they hadn't had a chance to get used to holding both babies. "Uh, okay." She quickly adjusted her youngest daughter so she was situated on her left arm, and positioned her right. Draco carefully placed the other baby in the crook of her arm, and after a few seconds the two exhaled in relief.

"Well that wasn't so hard, but I suppose we'll have a bit of time to get used to it, right?"

Hermione looked up distracted. "Oh, yeah, right." She'd been caught up at the sight of her two daughters in her arms, together.

Draco chuckled. "You should bring them upstairs. Uh, Severus said that the room next door has been converted into a nursery."

Hermione nodded. "Okay. I'll meet you upstairs." And then she carefully began the trek to the nursery.

Draco watched her for a second, making sure she was okay with both babies, before setting his sights on the figure that lay curled up in front of the TV, fast asleep with her thumb in her mouth. He watched her for a moment, before bending over and carefully scooping her up. "Come on, princess, time for bed." And holding her tight, he surveyed the empty living room for a minute, and then followed his wife's footsteps up the stairs. He peeked in the nursery, and his eyes widened in surprise. He smiled as he watched Hermione stare down into one of the cribs. No doubt she had put the girls together. He heard a sigh and looked down to his eldest. She was beautiful, and heavy. Ron was right when he said they grew up fast.

He quickly arrived at her bedroom, and carefully set her down in her bed. Pulling up the covers and tucking her in, he tried not to laugh out loud as she curled up again and her thumb found its way back in her mouth.

"What?" He turned to the doorway and saw Hermione.

"She's sucking her thumb," he whispered.

Hermione grinned and came to stand by him. Together they watched her for a moment. "Do you ever think this is all just some wonderful dream?"

Draco nodded and placed a hand around her waist. "Every minute of every day. I keep waiting for everything to disappear and I'll find myself sitting in Transfigurations with McGonagall taking points and your friends laughing at me."

Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder. "Well then I'd have to hit them. But that's what's going to happen, isn't it? They'll disappear."

Draco led Hermione out of the room as the conversation took a turn for the depressing side. "I guess; we don't really know what's going to happen. But all we can do is enjoy the time we have with them." They both took a look at the bed and crawled in. Draco leaned over to turn off the light. As he did he grinned. "Hermione, this is the first time we've been alone, no crying babies, no annoying friends or chaperones. Got any ideas of what we can do?" His suggestive smirk would have charmed the pants off of any female in the room. He turned to see Hermione's reaction to his idea.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZ." She snored, fast asleep.

Draco was shocked, then disappointed, before finally settling on amused. Chuckling he pulled up the covers and drew her in his arms. "I guess that's as good idea as any." And holding her tight, he joined her in sleep.

MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMB

They awoke a few hours later to the sound of the twins' cry. Both sprang up from the bed at the same time, hitting heads. "Ow, Draco!"

"What?" He rubbed his head looking so pathetic that Hermione had to laugh. Another cry sounded from the nursery and both were on their feet again.

"Right, the twins." They shared nervous looks as they made their way next door. However, like before, they'd been beaten to the babies by someone else; Victoria.

Draco went to enter the room, but Hermione's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Shh, I want to see what she does." Draco gave her a curious look, but nonetheless turned to watch their daughters interact.

"Shh, it's okay babies. I'm here. Mommy and Daddy are a sweepin' cuz they're weally tired. That's your fault, but it's okay cuz you don't knows any better." She placed a hand through the bars of the crib and gently stroked the babies' tummies. Slowly the two stopped crying.

"I hopes you don't need nuffin', cuz I can't reach to get you outta there, but I think you just need someone to watch you. I can do that, cuz I'm a big girl, and mommy says I can handle the 'sponsitility of bein' a big sister. That's who I am, you're big sister. And I'm not mean like Angelica on the Rugrats or 'nuffin, but 'Yanka is. I'll protect you from her, cuz she can be mean, but I don't think she does in on purpose, she's just jealous of Xander. Xander's cool, he's like our cuzin and he'll help me protect you. Nicky's just a baby, but I 'spose that's okay cuz you guys are babies too."

At the door Hermione and Draco looked at each other and smiled. The scene was just too cute.

"I'm gunna be the bestest big sister in the world. I'll help mommy feed you, and change you. I'll even help with your stinky dipees. And if I needs too, I'll get up at night and talk to you like I'm doin' now. We're gonna be bestest friends, an' I can't wait till you guys can talk to me. We'll have tea parties, an' play dress up. I'll show you hows to do my dance."

Deciding to interrupt was hard, but with a shared look, Draco broke up the party in the nursery. "I'm afraid that might not be for while sweetie."

Victoria spun around like she'd been caught in the cookie jar. "Daddy!" She saw Hermione come up behind him. "Mommy!"

Her voice startled the babies, who began to cry. Victoria's blue eyes widened and she turned to the crib. "I'm sorry babies! Don't cry!"

"Shh, it's okay. I think they need a diaper change, and possibly a bottle. I believe I heard a certain someone offering to help with that."

Victoria looked down and blushed as her parents reached down and each picked up one of the crying babies. "I guess. What do you needs me to do?"

Draco and Hermione shared a look. "Well, to start with we heard you could help us with something important, possibly the most important thing." As they talked to their eldest, they began taking care of the twins.

Victoria's eyes widened. "Really?" She watched as her mother changed her sister, wrinkling her nose at the smell.

Hermione laughed. "Really, Really."

Victoria bit her lip. "I can really help?"

"Yep." Draco finished first and picked the baby back up.

Victoria took a deep breath, and remembering her promise, nodded solemnly. "Okay, what do you need me to do?"

Hermione finally finished, and picking up the second twin, she walked over to the rocking chair and sat down. Draco placed his pink bundle in her arms like before, and she began to rock. "Wait, I have to go get a bottle. Victoria, why don't you go get your chair and bring it in here. Then we can all do this as a family." He patted her on the head then jogged down the stairs.

Victoria, now nervous about the task she'd volunteered for, nodded reluctantly and ran to get her chair. By the time she got back, both of her parents sat feeding the babies. She dragged her chair in front of them and watched curiously. "Okay."

Hermione smiled down at her daughter. "Good, now are you ready for this?"

Victoria paused, then nodded and began to rock in her chair.

Draco nodded and released a breath. "Oh good, because we really need your help to name the babies."

Victoria's mouth dropped open. "That's all?"

Hermione and Draco shared an amused look. "Yep, that's all. But it's still a big responsibility. Do you have a list, or do you remember any names you liked from the book you read with your grandparents?"

Victoria again bit her lip. "Yeah, there were two names I really liked, and even Grampa and Gramma, liked 'em."

"Well, what are they? And please don't say Gertrude." Draco smiled at his daughter.

"Bianca… Bianca and Olivia. We can call 'em Bee and Livvie."

Draco and Hermione shared surprised looks. It was obvious they'd been anticipating a name like Gertrude. "Bianca Malfoy, Olivia Malfoy. I like it, it's cute."

Draco looked down at the baby in his arms. "What about you, huh, are you a Bianca? Or maybe an Olivia?"

"I thinks that Baby one should be Bianca an' baby two Olivia, cuz then it's in 'betical order."

Hermione like Draco looked down at the baby in her arms. "Olivia, huh. I suppose yellow will be your favorite color. Even with names we'll have to color code them until we can tell them apart."

Draco nodded. "I just hope they start showing differences soon, because we can't constantly check for Bianca's birthmark." His eyes widened. "Hey, they have names!"

Hermione and Victoria laughed at his shock. "Yes, they do. And it's all thanks to their big sister. Thank you for helping us out, sweetie. You're going to be a wonderful big sister."

Victoria beamed at their praise, and her smile widened at Draco's next words. "You know, I think all this help deserves some ice cream, what about you, Hermione?"

The brunette nodded. "Yep, and we still have to figure out middle names, but we can do that in the kitchen."

"Yay! Ice cream!" And with a quick hug around their legs for each of her parents, she ran downstairs.

Draco opened her mouth to yell for her not to run, but stopped and shook his head. "Come on, we have ice cream to dish out. Is the baby, I mean Olivia done?" He grinned at the name.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, and I can see Bianca is too." She pushed her self up so she was standing. "Come on, we better get to the kitchen before she tears it apart."

With a grin they began the walk to the kitchen. "So are we going to call everyone and tell them the twins are named?"  
Hermione shook her head as she rounded the corner. "No, we can wait for tomorrow. You can invite everyone over and we'll do it properly. For now I think we should just have a quiet night and finish the job." Hermione gave him a grin. "Besides, the ice cream is waiting."

Draco returned it. "Tomorrow it is. After all, we wouldn't want to interrupt your ice cream." And entering the kitchen and seeing the mess Victoria had made searching for her treat, he shook his head. "Like mother like daughter." He looked down at the baby in his arms. "What do you think, Bianca, are you going to be a daddy's girl." He looked up and saw that Hermione had joined in the search. "Because I don't think there's enough ice cream in the world for four of you." A gurgle was his only response. With a grin he remembered Hermione's words from before. "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." And with a spring in his step, he joined his family on the quest for ice cream.

MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMB

A/N: So what did you think? Good? Bad? Corny? Review and let me know.

Trivia: The Answers to last chapters were a bit harder, and kudos to all those who looked up the answers. Wilkie Twycross was the apparation instructor, Caradoc Dearborn a former member of the OotP who's body was never found, and Fridwulfa is dear old Hagrid's giantess mother. Now for the next question…

What is the Deathly Hollows?

Give your answer and your house in your review. Remember, it's an extra five points for a correct answer and ten pts just for reviewing. Have fun.

House Points:

Slytherin: 3952

Ravenclaw: 2795

Gryffindor: 2700

Hufflepuff: 1475


	54. Life With the Malfoys

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

Chapter 54: Life with the Malfoys

By Jessebelle

MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMBMMB

It was the next day, or rather, afternoon. Hermione was in the kitchen making lunch for the kids. Draco was next door inviting everyone over for the announcement of the twins' names. Victoria was in the living room watching her movie and the twins were in their chairs sleeping peacefully, or at least they were.

"Waaaaah!"

Turning around Hermione saw that both infants were now awake…and hungry. Luckily Hermione had almost finished lunch for her eldest, but she needed to get the twins' bottles now. "Victoria, sweetie! Can you come in here and help me make a couple of bottles for your sisters?"

Ever since the night before, when Victoria had decided to be the best big sister ever, she'd been helping them completely with the twins. The only complaints she'd had was when they'd woken her up the night before. Therefore, Hermione was completely shocked at her daughter's response.

"No! I'm watching my movie. Do it yourthelf."

Hermione was curious, this was the first time she'd heard her daughter lip off, and unless Anya and Victoria had switched places, something was wrong. But first time or no, Hermione wasn't about to let Victoria off the hook. "Victoria Serephina Lillian Malfoy, get in here right now!"

She heard a loud, dramatic sigh. "I'm coming, I'm coming! Don't have a cow!"

Hermione turned, eyebrows raised, from the stove. She'd heard that before, from her niece. Then it hit her, her daughter's grammar had improved quite a bit, but now there was a hint of a lisp. But nothing prepared her for the sight in front of her. Victoria looked much the same, but she was taller and missing her front teeth. She'd apparently aged, a year she'd guess.

"What? Why are you lookin' at me funny?"

But Hermione ignored her daughter and slowly turned to the twins, dreading what she would find. Sure enough, her newborn daughters were gone, replaced with two one year olds still hungry for food. She stared at her children in shock, before Victoria's voice broke through her daze.

"Mommy, I think the thoups done."

Hermione turned to see the soup bubbling over. "Damn it!" She knew Draco would be sorry he missed her swearing, especially in front of the kids, but the situation asked for it. Reacting on instinct she managed to prevent the kitchen from burning down, but Victoria's lunch was ruined. She realized the twins were still crying. She had no clue what to feed them. "Victoria, what did we have for lunch yesterday?" She knew her daughter's memories had been filled in for the year she'd aged. Victoria looked at her like she was crazy, but answered. "Chicken Thwips."

"And the twins?"

Victoria gave her another looked. "The thame."

"Right, uh, what do you want for lunch today?"

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Well, I wanted thoup, but I geth peanut butter and jelly ith okay."

Hermione was snapped out of her shock. "That's enough young lady. Help me calm down the twins and then I'll get your lunch. Your father should be home soon and he's bringing everyone over to introduce them to your sisters."

Victoria gave her a look. "Why do they need to be introduthed, they've known them for over a year now."

Hermione was losing her patience. "Just because. Now you take care of Bianca, and I'll get Olivia." She watched carefully to see which twin was which. A year had definitely brought upon differences in the twins. They both looked alike, yet had major differences to tell them apart. The only thing was she wasn't sure of was which one was which to begin with. Victoria went to the baby on the right, Bianca. And now that the twins were identified, she went to the baby on the left, who she now knew to be Olivia. She took in the sight of her youngest daughter, even as she picked her up and rocked her.

"There, there, sweetie, it's okay. Mummy will have lunch for you in a moment."

Olivia took after her in coloring; brown curls, a bit tanner skin. Her eyes, however, were all Draco. As she calmed the baby, she looked over to her other daughters, both to see how they were doing, and to see how Bianca looked. Her middle daughter, like Victoria, took after Draco; pale skin and blonde hair. Her eyes however, were the same chocolate brown of her mother. Both babies were truly beautiful. She was brought out of her observations by silence. The twins were calm. "Thank you, sweetie. Stay here with them and I'll get lunch." She placed Olivia down in her carrier then went to the walk in pantry, finding what she needed. She was about to walk out, but like the previous night, Victoria was having a heart to heart with her sisters.

"I'm thorry I hafs to be tho mean, but 'Yanka thays that if I wanna be in her club, I can't be nith to you guyth."

Well that explained why her daughter sounded so much like her cousin. But it needed to end…even if it was only so she would remain sane. She stepped out of the closet. "You don't have to be in Anya's club, you know. Not if it means being mean to your sisters and to me."

Victoria spun around, surprised. "You were lithning?"

She spun around and put her hands on her hips like she'd seen Anya do. Hermione wasn't fazed. "Yes, you were talking loudly. Now what's so special about Anya's club? What do you do?"

Victoria looked at her mother a moment, debating on if she should trust her, and then she began her tale. "If I do what Anya wanth, and act like her, then she won't be mean to me or tease me."

Hermione exhaled loudly. She'd be having a talk with her niece, and Cordelia, but now her daughter needed her. "Is Xander in her club?"

Victoria shook her head. "No boy'th allowed."

"And do you have to be mean to Xander too?"

Victoria looked down and nodded shamefully. "But I thought he was your friend?"

Victoria looked up. "He ith, but I don't want to be picked on."

"So you just started being mean one day?"

Victoria stared at her feet. "Yeah."

"So he doesn't known why you're being mean?" Victoria shuffled her feet. Hermione paused. "Don't you think his feelings are hurt? What if one day you were playing and he was mean and didn't play with you anymore, wouldn't you be sad?"

Victoria looked up, tears were in her eyes and panic was on her face. "I didn't mean too! I jutht don't want to get teathed."

Hermione knew she'd gotten through. Wrapping her arms around her daughter, she enveloped her in a hug as Victoria cried. "Shh, it's okay. I'm sure if you apologize to Xander and explain he'll forgive you. He knows what his sister is like and that she can be mean. And you don't have to worry about Anya either, I'll talk to her and everything will be okay. I promise."

"Really?"

Victoria looked up questioningly.

Hermione wiped away the remnants of tears from her daughter's face. "Really Really. Now why don't you go wash up and I'll finish lunch, okay?"

Victoria nodded enthusiastically, a new bounce in her step from the weight lifted off her shoulders. "Okay." She ran from the room. She got as far as the hall before she ran back, giving a kiss to each of the twins. "Yay, I don't have to be mean no more!" Then she ran back to Hermione and threw her arms around her legs. "Thank you, Mommy. I love you." Then she was gone.

Hermione stared after her for a moment before a voice broke through her thoughts. "Ma ma!" She turned to see Bianca laughing and clapping her hands.

Hermione smirked. "So you guys talk too?"

"Ma!" Olivia chimed in.

Hermione could help but smile. "I suppose you guys are still hungry." She turned back to the counter. "Right, lunch." And with the sounds of the twins' baby babbling, she set about preparing a meal.

MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMBMMB

Hermione and the girls were finished with lunch and now sat in the living room. The twins were as cute as can be, rolling around the living room in their walkers. She and Victoria sat on the couch watching Victoria's television shows. So far Hermione had been introduced o the honors of Dora and Diego. She was now being forced to watch Blue's Clues, which was at least better then the other torture. Still, when she heard the sound of the door opening, she jumped to her feet in delight.

"Daddy's home!" And grabbing the remote she quickly turned it off as the mailbox on TV began to sing. She practically ran to meet Draco in the foyer. He gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, you'll never guess what happened!"

Draco opened his mouth, possibly to guess, but the surprise was ruined when Victoria ran out of the living room. "Daddy!" And like so many times before, she jumped into his arms. Draco barely caught her. "Hey Princess, let me get a good look at you."

He could tell she had grown. Then he heard the next surprise. "Da!" and he sound of wheels. He looked down and staring up at him from her walker was a brunette baby, his child, who was clearly not a newborn any longer. He looked up at Hermione.

"The twins?" Hermione noted the sadness in his eyes.

She nodded. "One year older. Victoria too."

At the sound of her name, Victoria began to talk. "Daddy, Mommy says I don't have to be mean anymore cuz she'll talk to 'Yanka an' Aunt Cordy an' I can be Xander's friend again."

"That's…great honey." He looked questioningly to Hermione who mouthed 'I'll explain later'. He turned back to Victoria. "Hey, why don't you go inside and watch the twins while your mum and I talk. Everyone's going to be here soon and I need to tell her some things."

"Okay." She placed a kiss on his cheek. "Love you. Daddy." Draco gave her a squeeze.

"I love you too, sweetie." He sat her down.

She stood behind the walker and began to push her sister into the living room. "Come on, Livvie, Mommy and Daddy have to talk." And they were gone.

He looked to Hermione. "I don't like it. Change them back."

Hermione gave a small shrug. "I wish I could." She walked up to him and he put his arms around her.

"So that was Olivia? She looks just like you. Is Bianca?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, she looks just the opposite, blonde and pale, like her father. She has my eyes, though."

"What was Victoria talking about; I didn't know she and Xander were fighting?"

Hermione sighed. "Yes, when it seems the kids change, they get memories to go with the extra time. You missed a glimpse of Victoria's teenage years. She was acting like Anya."

Draco pulled away. "You know I love Anyanka, but was she really that bad?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, apparently to be in Anya's club so she wouldn't get picked on, she had to act like Anya and be mean to everyone, including us."

"She seemed normal just now."

"Yes, but that's after I talked to her and promised to talk to Anya and Cordy."

"Oh…but the crisis is averted?"

Hermione nodded. "For the moment. Now let's go introduce you to your daughters. But be warned, one look and you'll be wrapped around their fingers."

Draco smiled and gave her a squeeze. "I already am."

They entered the living room and his heart melted. Victoria was in the middle of the room, playing with the twins as they scooted around the room. Seeing the twins, he gaped.

Hermione took his hand. "I know." There wasn't any more time for mushiness, however, as again their house was intruded upon by their family.

"Hello, anybody home?" Cordy's voice was sing-song.

Hermione yelled back. "We're in here." They listened to the stomping and soon the family began to trickle in, however, all the adults gave pause when they saw the twins. The kids, however, acted like nothing was out of the ordinary.

Anya stomped in, but after taking one look at Victoria, stopped in her tracks. "_What_ are you _doing_?"

Hermione watched as Victoria froze at her cousin's voice, then looking up at her, she gave her daughter an encouraging look. Her daughter slowly stood and faced Anyanka. Everyone in the room, though not understanding, watched as the scene unfolded. The blonde put her hands on her hips. "My Mommy thez you can't be mean to me anymore an' that I can be friends with Xander if I want!"

Anya's eyes widened. "So you don't want to be in my club anymore?"

Victoria shook her head. "No!"

Anya's expression fell, and then she put on a glare and folded her arms. "Well…fine."

"Fine!"

"You babies can do what you want!"

"We will!" They stood locked in a battle of wills before Anya turned with a "humph!" and left the room.

Victoria sighed then turned to Xander who had been watching with wide eyes. She slowly walked over to him. "I'm thorry I waz tho mean to you. Anya thed that if I wanted to be in her club I had to."

She looked at her shoes. Xander smiled. "It's okay, I know how she is. But won't she be meaner now?"

"No, my mommy thed she'll talk to her." She looked down again. "Are we still frienth?"

Xander nodded and hugged her. "Bestest friends."

Victoria looked up and smiled, then showing how kids bounced back, grabbed his hand with a smile on her face. "Come on, I wanna show you my new game." Then still holding his hand, she pulled him out of the room and they disappeared up the stairs.

When they were out of earshot, Cordy and Ron turned to Hermione. "You're going to explain that, right?"

Hermione nodded. "Of course, but first lets get everyone comfortable." Slowly the group entered the room, but again they paused when they saw the twins.

Seeing this, Hermione grinned, and she and Draco walked over to the pair still in their walkers. "I guess now is as good a time as any." She reached down and picked up Olivia, Draco copying her actions with Bianca.

"They grew." Severus looked at his granddaughters, saddened by the fact he'd had so little time with them as newborns. Everyone else felt the same, and all just stared at the babies until…SMACK

"Oww, Ginny, what?" Harry rubbed his arm where she had hit him.

Adjusting Nicky in her arms, she turned to her husband and gave him a glare. "Oh, Nicky didn't grow, you're just imagining things. No Ginny, he's always looked that way. I told you so."

Everyone watched the couple and could clearly see the boy in his mother's arms had grown. "Mommy down?"

Ginny turned to her son and smiled. "Yes sweetie, go and play." She placed him on his feet and he ran to the other side of the family room where the toys were.

"He's adorable." Molly watched her grandson with smile. Then she turned back to Hermione and Draco. "As are the twins."

"Well?" Narcissa was impatient like her son."

Hermione grinned. "I'd like to introduce you to Olivia Margaret Roselyn Malfoy."

"And Bianca Evelyn Narcissa Malfoy." They held up each baby. At once the women in the group began their fawning of the twins, practically running over to the new parents.

"Those are beautiful names."

Draco grinned. "Thank you, but it was actually Victoria that named them."

Molly smiled. "Well I'll be sure to tell her that. Thank you, for including me." She took the hand of Olivia, her little namesake.

"Me too." Narcissa had a hold on Bianca.

Hermione smiled. "You've always been a mother to me, Molly. And of course we'd include you, Narcissa."

The blonde smiled and inclined her head in gratitude. Draco smiled over at Serena. "Don't worry, the next one gets your name."

"Next one, Mr. Malfoy?" Severus' voice was low and dangerous.

Draco's eyes widened, "uh, I just meant-"

"Oh leave the poor boy alone, Sev. And thank you Draco."

"Not a problem."

"So what was going on with the kids? It looked…interesting." Ginny asked between cooing over her godchild.

Hermione sighed and handed Olivia to Serena while Draco passed Bianca to Narcissa. "Let's sit down." The gang dispersed, finding spots on the couches, chairs, and floor and getting comfortable. She waited for everyone to be seated before telling the tale.

"So you all known who the kids aged and all knew each other and had memories of things for the time difference?"

"Yeah." Ron was confused. What did this have to do with Anya and Victoria?

"Well it seems they get a lot more memories then we thought. One minute I was trying to make lunch when the babies started crying. I called Victoria to help, but she said no. She was different, had more attitude. Apparently she'd been acting up for a while. Anya, I guess, has been picking on her and the other kids for a while. She was told if she joined Anya's club, and was mean to everyone, then she wouldn't get picked on. She even stopped talking to Xander. I convinced her she could be good and that I'd talk with you, Cordy, and Anya about picking on the younger ones."

Ron sighed and shared a look with Cordy. "We'll talk to her. I honestly don't know what's gotten into her lately."

"She's been like this for a while now, and her behavior with Xander has gotten worse too. We'd just assumed it was sibling rivalry, though."

"I'm guessing that it has something to do with the memories. While she doesn't grow up every week, she still gets them, they all do. Mostly likely it's something none of us would even think of."

Ron placed a hand on Cordy's. "I'll get to the bottom of this, even if it takes a little bribing." Then pushing himself up, he stood. "I'll be back."

"Uh, Ron, maybe I should-" Cordy looked apprehensive.

"No, I have a feeling it'll come better from me." And with a wave he disappeared toward the direction of his daughter.

As he turned, Cordy looked nervously toward Molly and the others. "Do you think he'll be able to handle her?"

Ginny smiled reassuringly. "I have it on good authority that he's good with seven year old red heads. He'll be fine." And with her words putting everyone at ease, they went on to discuss the twins. MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMBMMB

Ron stared out the kitchen window at this daughter in the backyard. She swung back and forth slowly on the swing set, her features grim. It was obviously a bigger deal then they thought. He wondered how long this had been going on and cursed himself for not noticing sooner. She was his little girl, his princess. He should've known something was up when she began distancing herself from him and Cordy. But like everyone else, he'd assumed it had just been her growing up. He sighed as he walked to the door. He couldn't change the past, but he sure as hell could make sure she was okay for the future. He exited the house and slowly walked towards her.

"Hey munchkin, mind if I join you?"

"Da-ad! Don't call me that! I'm not a little girl anymore!"

Ron sat on the swing next to her and rolled his eyes. "I'd forgotten; you've reached the ripe old age of seven. How's it feel to be over the hill?"

She stopped swinging and gave him an odd look. "What?"

Ron struggled to hold in his laugh at her puzzlement. "Never mind. So…you wanna tell me what's been gong on?"

"Nothing." Her tone was dismissive and she kicked of, swinging again.

"Uh, huh. That's why you've practically been torturing the kids and why you look like someone killed your puppy. Nuh, uh. Try again."

Anya glared. "Why should I tell _you_ anything?" She swung higher.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Because I'm bigger then you, I'm your father, if you don't I'll tickle it out of you. Take your pick."

She stopped pumping and the swing slowed, but she put on a brave face. "Yeah right."

"You think I'm kidding. Come on kiddo, spill." He waggled his fingers for emphasis. She decided to call his bluff. Though she'd stopped swinging, she didn't say a word. Ron sighed. It had never been this hard with Ginny. "Right then, I warned you."

He jumped off the swing. Anya froze, then tried to slip off the back but…

"Gotcha! Think dear 'ol dad was lying. Nope, I'm willing to go to extreme measures when it comes to you, so when you feel like talking…"

Then he let his actions do the talking. He grabbed her off the swing and the torture began. His tickling brought them both to the ground. His laughter and her squeals and screams were definitely heard inside the house.

In the living room, everyone went on alert and were alarmed when they heard the first yells. Cordy looked ready to run to see what was wrong. However, Ginny was quick to stop her. "She should've talked. Don't worry; he's probably just tickling her. It'll stop soon." Sure enough the screaming ceased. Ginny grinned. "See."

Back outside Anya finally caved. "Okay, Okay,":gasp: "I'll tell!"

Ron's hands ceased moving and he collapsed next to her on the ground. "Good, I was running out of breath." Next to him, gasping for air, Anya turned and glared. Ron saw this and his smile disappeared. "Not funny?" She rose an eyebrow looking eerily like his sister. Ron, still on the ground and lying on his side propped his head up on his elbow, giving her his full attention. "So what's been going on?"

Anya exhaled loudly then moved so she was imitating his position. "It's like this. I don't have any friends, and no one likes me."

Ron's eyes nearly fell out of his head. "What? Of course people like you. Heck, we even love you!"

Anya rolled her eyes. "Of course you love me, you're my dad, you have to, it's in the job description. Mom too, but everyone else…" Anya stared at her shoes.

Ron shook his head, trying to understand. "Why do you think no one likes you? And what's up with having no friends?"

Anya sighed. "I don't have any friends because all the kids at school think I'm a loser because I'm smart."

"What?" Ron was aghast. He knew kids were cruel, but not liking someone because they were smart…two seconds later he remembered his early Hogwarts days and how no one had liked Hermione, even him, until after the troll incident. He didn't get a chance to mention this however, because Anya had already continued.

"And I knew no one likes me because they're busy with the other kids. No one has time for me. The only one who really loved me was Uncle Percy and he's in Las Vegas with that scarlet woman Grandma Molly talks about."

Ron sucked in a breath. He'd known something was wrong with Anya, but her feeling unloved, that he hadn't pictured. In two seconds he was next to her putting her into a tight hug. "Shh, it's all right now."

And at his words her dam finally broke. He held her as she sobbed, and he could hear mumbled words like "I miss Percy" and "I wish I were dumb." He pulled her onto his lap and rocked her until her sobs lessened and she was quiet. Finally there were a few sniffles, then silence. He gave her a squeeze then opened his mouth hopefully to repair some damage. He cursed Dumbledore and his memories.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry you felt unloved, but let's get one thing straight, Missy. I love you, your mother loves you, and every single person in that house loves you. I know right now things are crazy with the kids and all, and I'm sorry no one noticed how upset you are. Is that why you've had so much…attitude?"

Anya sighed and began picking at a blade of grass. "Yeah, I figured if I made Victoria be in my club, she'd be my friend. And I though if I was bad-"

"We'd pay attention and notice you." His little girl nodded her head and his heart broke. "Oh sweetie," he sighed. "I can't change the past, but we can make things better for the future. I'm going to talk to everyone, but you're going to need to apologize to everyone, especially to your brother and Victoria. What you did was wrong-"

"But-"

"No buts. However, I promise if you go back to being the sweet girl I remember, things will get better. Instead of fighting with us, maybe you can be nicer. You attract more bees with honey."

Anya turned around and gave him a weird look. "Why would I want to attract bees?"

Ron chuckled. "You don't, it's just something your grandfather used to say. What I mean is; people will be nicer to you if you're nicer to them. Try it." He lifted her up and stood. "Now, I can't help you with your friend problem, but I know someone who you can talk to and can help you, and who knows how it feels."

Anyanka's eyes widened hopefully. "Really?"

Ron smiled and pulled her to her feet. "Really. Your Aunt Hermione."

Anya's face dropped. "Oh."

Ron cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean oh?"

"She doesn't know how I feel. Yeah, she's smart, but she has you and Uncle Harry, and Uncle Draco, and Aunt Ginny and-"

"Ah, now she has us, but when she was your age she didn't have friends either. In fact, she didn't have me and Uncle Harry until she was eleven."

Anya gave him a look. "Really?" She said it doubtfully.

Ron nodded. "Really. In fact, I'm kinda ashamed to admit it, but when I first met her, I didn't like her. We only became friends after-" He caught himself before he mentioned the troll. "Anyway, you should talk to her; ask her for help, I'm sure she'll have some good advice. And you always have your mother, your Aunt Ginny, and everyone else if she can't help you."

"O-kay."

"Good." Ron scooped her into another hug. "Now, let's go in there, you can apologize, and then I'm going to give your Uncle Percy a call. I'm sure if he knows his favorite niece is missing him he'll come visit."

Anya's squeal of delight nearly made him deaf. She hugged him tight. "Thank you daddy, thank you!"

Ron held her just as tight. "No problem, sweetie. Now, let's go face the firing squad."

She didn't move. "You'll be there, right?" Her voice was full of fear.

Placing an arm around her shoulder, he led her toward the house. "I'll always be here." And arm in arm they entered the house.

MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMBMMB

Like Ron had promised, no one held a grudge toward the oldest of the kids. "Oh, sweetie, of course we forgive you, as long as you promise not to act like that again." Cordy enveloped her daughter in a hug after her apology. Ron stood by and watched as the rest of the adults echoed similar sentiments.

Finally his daughter stood before Hermione, shifting her feet awkwardly from side to side. "I'm sorry I made Victoria be mean to you." Hermione leaned over and hugged her niece. "Don't worry about it. Your Uncle Draco wasn't always nice either."

Anya pulled away from her and stared at her uncle in amazement.

"Really?"

Hermione nodded her head, a smile on her face. "Yep, but he apologized and now we're all friends."

At the mention of the word 'friend' Victoria's demeanor changed. Sensing this, Ron came up behind her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's okay."

The young girl then bolstered up all her courage and looked up questioningly up at Hermione. "Aunt Mione?"

Hermione had seen the entire exchange between father and daughter and knew there was something more to the situation. "Yes, sweetie?"

Anya exhaled loudly, and then bit the bullet. "Do you think, maybe sometime, we could talk?"

Hermione, while confused, saw how important it was for the girl. "Any time. But why me?"

Anyanka shifted her feet again and looked awkwardly to her mother and Aunt Ginny who were trying to pretend they weren't listening in. "Cuz Dad said you know what I'm going through."

Hermione's brow furrowed. While they'd been informed that Anya's behavior had been due to jealously and missing Percy, she didn't know how that would relate to her life.

Over Anya's head she gave her best friend a puzzled look. Ron silently mouthed, 'trust me.' She nodded and smiled down at Anyanka. "Okay, when ever you want to talk, come find me."

Anya let out the breath she'd been holding. "Okay, I'll find you later. Now I gotta go apologize to Victoria and Xander."

Hermione smiled. "Well than, you better get going."

Anya nodded and started toward the stairs, before doubling back. She ran to Ron and captured him in a hug. "Thanks dad." Then she turned around and ran up the stairs to find her little brother and cousin.

Ron watched her go with a proud smile. "Check out Superdad. Good one, mate." Harry clapped him on the back.

"That was pretty impressive." Cordy got up and kissed his cheek.

"Ahh, I knew he could do it. He had me to practice on."

Ron rolled his eyes, than with a grin ruffled Ginny's hair. "Thanks, brat."

"Hey!" She turned around and slapped his hand. "Niffler breath."

"Tart."

"Quaffle kisser."

"B-"

"Children!" The two froze at Molly's voice.

"Yes, mum." They chorused.

Then out of the corner of her mouth Ginny whispered. "I win." Ron just glared.

"So back to Anya, why does she need to talk to me?" Hermione watched as Ron's expression darkened.

"Damn Dumbledore and his made up memories."

"Ronald!"

Ron turned to his mother. "What? He made it so she doesn't have any friends. She though she had to act up so we'd pay attention. She thought we didn't love her."

Again there was a chorus of disbelief. "What!?"

Ron nodded and slumped down in a chair next to his sister. "Yeah, apparently we've all been busy with the other kids and in her memories she'd been going to school and no one likes her there because she's too smart. She gets picked on and is lonely because no one wants to get to know what a wonderful girl she is because she gets better grades. How stupid is that? Who would-" There was a cough. Ron looked up to see Harry covering his smile and Hermione looking away innocently. His face flushed. "Right, uh, anyway I was hoping you could talk to her, let her know that she's not alone and that it gets better. She didn't believe me when I told her you know how she feels."

Hermione smirked. "No, I know how it feels. See, there was this one red headed jerk-" Harry laughed and she cocked an eyebrow. "And his famous brunette sidekick that used to tease me in school." Both boys gave her incredulous looks, but were unable to say anything in their defense. She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I'll talk to her."

Ron sent her a gracious look. "Thank you."

"Hopefully now that the problem's fixed the fighting will settle down." Cordelia said as she sat down on his lap.

"We can only hope." Hermione agreed as she sat down next to Draco. "I could use a break."

"Why would you need a break? Victoria's great with the twins and they can barely talk so there's no fighting."

Hermione had just put her feet up and smirked as..."Waaaah!" first Olivia than Bianca began to cry. "That's why." MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMBMMB

Luckily Hermione's hope came true. The next afternoon she and Draco were attempting to feed the twins as Victoria watched and giggled. It was nice to see her smile, and she had been since the previous night. However, even Hermione found it hard not to laugh at the sight of Draco.

"Oh come one, Bee, a few more bites." He pleaded with the one year old.

"No." The blonde clamped her mouth shut and shook her head.

Hermione shared a smile with her eldest daughter as she easily fed Olivia.

A peek at Draco showed he'd had a little success. He'd gotten Bianca to take the spoon and "SPLAT!" Her mouth dropped open. The spoonful of mashed potatoes landed right on his face.

"Not One Word." He said as he wiped the food off of his face. However, his words fell on deaf ears as all three girls collapsed into laughter. Draco looked up and glared at his daughters through the mess on his face. That was all it took to set Hermione off. She was aware of the glare Draco was giving her, but she couldn't help the laughter bubbling up until "SPLAT!"

It was gooey, landing on her hair and dripping down her face. She could hear Draco joining in with his daughters as she tried wiping off the potatoes. When she could open her eyes she saw Draco in the same shape as she was with a grin on his face. "Serves you right." She opened her mouth to retaliate when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Victoria was up and out of the chair before they knew it. Both shared smiles.

Hermione stood up and grabbed a wash cloth. "Clean up." She threw it at him.

He smirked as it hit him in the chest. He quickly divested himself of all potato before throwing it back to her. "Catch."

She rolled her eyes and began trying to get the food out of her hair. She was aware of him watching her, but was surprised when suddenly he was right next to her, a twinkle in his eye. "What?" She asked skeptically.

He grinned. "You've got a little bit of potato, right-" he took the wash cloth from her and dabbed it next to her eye. "-here."

She smiled shyly, suddenly aware of their proximity. "Thanks."

"No problem." Slowly he bent down, leaning in for a kiss. She closed her eyes and moved to meet his lips when… "Hem Hem."

Her eyes flew open and she jumped back to see her father standing at the doorway, eyebrow cocked. "Are we interrupting anything?" Behind him she could see Serena and Victoria both wearing smiles.

Draco cleared his throat awkwardly. "No, uh, nothing. We were just-"

"Scarring my grandchildren?" He gestured to the babies.

Hermione scowled. "No, feeding them."

"Uh huh, it looks like they got you good." Serena entered the kitchen, Victoria on her hip.

The little blond laughed. "Uh, huh, Bee got Daddy and Daddy got mommy!"

Hermione's eyes widened and she turned to Draco shocked. "That was you! I though it was Olivia!" She then threw the towel back at him, hard.

He held up his hands to fend off any more attacks. "Sorry!"

She moved to hit him, but another cough from Severus stopped her, hand in midair. She froze, then dropped her hand and scowled at Draco before she turned to her father. "So Dad, what are you doing here?"

Severus smiled, a scary sight in itself, before moving to the twins. "Do I need a reason to come visit my daughter and lovely grandchildren. " He picked up a spoon and Draco watched jealously as he successfully got Bianca to eat.

Well, no, but-"

"Relax. Serena and I are here to offer you a break, a night out if you will."

"What?" Hermione looked up excited.

Serena grinned. "Yep, we know it's been tough on you guys, suddenly you're lives revolve around the little ones. So, we thought we'd watch them for a night and you and Draco can both be kids."

"So we can finally go on a date?" Draco grinned at the thought and walked over to Hermione, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Hermione smacked his hands, but when he went to pull away, she leaned into his embrace forgiving him.

"Well, not necessarily. After that display that we walked in on-"

"Severus!" Serena sent her husband a glare, then turned back to the kids. "Of course you guys can go on a date. Now we were thinking tomorrow? We could come over at seven and you two can have a night off."

Hermione nodded. "That sounds wonderful. Is tomorrow okay with you?" She looked questioningly to Draco.

The blond thought for a moment, then regretfully shook his head. "No actually. I have a couple of essays that I need to get done. How about Friday though?" He looked to his in-laws nervously.

Severus rolled his eyes. "I suppose we'll be available Friday."

Draco nodded. "Friday it is." His eyes widened, and then grinning he looked down at the woman in his arms. "Hermione, would you do me the honor of going out with me this Friday?

Hermione pretended to thing. "Well-" He poked her in the side and she jumped, squealing. "Okay, okay. Pick me up at seven?"

Draco smiled and pulled her back into his arms, and to Severus' disgust kissed her on the forehead. "It's a date."

MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMBMMB

Author's Note: Yay! I feel bad because I've actually had this chapter written for over a week now. Unfortunately homework got in the way and this has been the first time I was able to finish typing it up and post it. I hope it's worth the wait though, it's a long one. Also, I've been working on the next chapter and have a huge chunk of it done, so hopefully the next update will be really soon. I just looked back at my notes the other day and noticed that the story is coming to the end. Hopefully I'll get my butt in gear and start writing like a madwoman. I want this one done before I go to college because A) I have a huge, fantasmic ending planned that I know you'll all love/hate. And B) because I know after I graduate my days of fanfic writing will be numbered. So, hope you all liked this chapter and look forward to their date; I have some fun stuff planned.

Toodles,

jessebelle

Trivia

So this weeks question probably was a bit harder because the news wasn't common knowledge yet, but for the answer…The Deathly Hollows is the title of the next, seventh, and last Harry Potter book. I'm so sad; it's all coming to an end. (For full details on my feelings of this, go read the review of the last chapter by Queen of Duct Tape, as I fully agree with her feelings, only, I haven't freaked out yet. It'll happen though, and probably soon.) But this is going to be one kick ass summer. Now for the next question…

What is the significance of March 1st?

Give your answer and your house in your review. Remember, it's an extra five points for a correct answer and ten pts just for reviewing. Have fun.

House Points:

Slytherin: 4122

Ravenclaw: 2885

Gryffindor: 2780

Hufflepuff: 1550


	55. The Date

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

Chapter 55: The Date

By jessebelle

A/N: Is anyone still reading this? Explanations at the end. Enjoy the long chapter.

MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMB

Friday came too soon for Hermione. Thursday had been nice; sitting at home with the kids while Draco worked in the study. She had an entire day to dream about the date and all the things they could do. Visions of a romantic dinner flashed through her head. Now though, it was D-day, and she had no idea what to wear.

Like the last time they'd gone out, she'd spent the afternoon in her room obsessing over what to wear. Clothes were strewn about the bedroom and the only difference was now Victoria and Anya sat on the bed, giggling over her mother/aunt's antics. Draco had taken the twins next door so he could make the finishing touches for their date. He'd announced the previous day that he had big plans which only furthered her anxiety over looking perfect.

"How about this? Does it look okay?" She was in a gown she'd found in the back of the closet. It was blue, poofy, and made her feel like she was Glinda the Good Witch. On the bed Anya and Victoria each pulled faces and shook their heads.

"No mommy, too fancy!" Looking at herself in the mirror, Hermione agreed. She looked like she was ready for Prom, or at least another Yule Ball.

"I'll go change then."

The next time she came out in a nice pair of jeans and a green blouse. Once again the girls surveyed her.

"Nope, not fancy enough. Try again." Hermione rolled her eyes, but walked back into the bathroom, trusting her niece's judgment.

She smiled at the changes that had occurred in Anya in the two days it'd been since her feelings had been revealed. Neither her daughter nor Xander held a grudge toward the older girl and when she'd explained the reason she was mean, not having any of her friends and being jealous, Victoria had declared Anyanka her best girl friend and in the past two days the two had been inseparable. She grabbed the next item the two girls had picked for her to try on. It was a pink dress with a floral print. Stepping out of the bathroom she awaited the girls' decision. They looked at her, then to each other. They seemed to be thinking about it. Hermione awaited the verdict. Finally both girls turned back to her and after a moment they simultaneously stuck out their tongues and shook their heads.

"Naaah!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with this one?"

"Too girly." Anya declared. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Too girly?" Victoria nodded in agreement.

"Too pink." Now she was confused.

"But you love pink." Her daughter nodded in agreement while Anya answered.

"Yeah, but not that much."

Hermione tried not to show any shock. While she was no longer filled with attitude, she still had her moments.

"Right, too girly. You know, this would be a lot easier if I knew where we were going" Victoria opened her mouth, but after a disapproving look from Anya, shut it just as quick. Hermione was suspicious.

"You know where we're going, don't you?" The girls on the bed shared a look. To an outsider it looked like they were having a conversation inside their heads. Finally they both turned back to her. Calmly Anya stated.

"You might be able to persuade us to tell you what we know." Hermione took a deep breath and tried not to show how shocked she was at the fact her daughter and niece were blackmailing her. She and the little red head locked eyes a few moments before Hermione finally sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell Severus to let you stay up later tonight." Again the two turned to each other and shared a few looks before her daughter looked back at Hermione and stuck out a hand. Both annoyed, and amused, Hermione shook it.

"We accept your deal. Daddy's planning on taking you out to a fancy dinner." Hermione cocked an eyebrow.

"What restaurant?" There wasn't that many to choose from and only two were formal enough to get dressed up for. Anya and Victoria just shrugged.

"He didn't say; only to make sure you were dressed up." Hermione sighed.

"And this outfit isn't right?"

"Yep." The girls chorused. Rolling her eyes and muttering about creepy children, Hermione headed back to the bathroom. Dinner had better be worth it.

MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMB

Several dress changes later Hermione was finally on the last dress. A pile of clothes had accumulated on the floor. Shimmying into the red number she was puzzled. She didn't think she owned anything like this. Smoothing down the material, she looked up at herself in the mirror. Her jaw just about hit the floor.

She looked…good. But she had thought she looked good in the other outfits too. Sighing nervously she left the bathroom to face the girls. She hoped they agreed with her on this dress because it was the last one. Both looked up when she exited the bathroom and both looked surprised.

"Well my little fashion critics. Will this do or will I have to put one of the rejects back on?" The two just stared before Victoria finally spoke.

"Mommy, you look pretty." She sounded so shocked that Hermione couldn't help but tease.

"Don't I always?" As her daughter struggled to form a reply, Hermione just laughed it off. "You know, it's funny, I didn't think I owned anything like this."

On the bed Anya and Victoria shared a worried look. Hermione's suspicions were raised. Before she could question the two, however, a voice interrupted.

"Hermione, you look gorgeous. Draco really does have good taste." Cordelia entered the room lugging two bags. Instantly Hermione was confused. 'Draco?' but Cordelia just continued on. "Wow, it looks like a tornado hit. What happened in here?" Hermione blushed.

"I couldn't figure out what to wear." Cordelia finally stopped surveying the room and looked at Hermione like she'd grown an extra head.

"What? But Draco picked up that dress for you to wear especially for tonight." Hermione's confusion and suspicions from before all reappeared.

"What dress?" Again Cordy stared.

"The one you're wearing. Draco had Ginny pick it up for you yesterday and put it in here for you to wear? Is any of this ringing a bell?" By now Hermione had figured out what was going on. She turned to the girls, eyebrows raised.

"Is there anything you two would like to tell me?" The girls shared guilty looks before Victoria hopped off the bed. Slowly she walked over to Hermione and stuck out a card. Hermione shared an exasperated look with Cordelia before taking the cared from her daughter. Opening it she then began to read the romantic words.

"_Hermione, while I know you'd look beautiful in anything, I wanted to get you something special for our first real date. I picked it out and had Ginny pick it up in your size. She agreed that it's perfect, so hopefully you will too. I can't wait to see you in it and I can't wait for tonight._

_Yours Always,_

_Draco."_

She felt herself smiling, and then quickly put on a fierce look as she faced the girls.

"So all along you knew about this dress and yet you still watched me freak out over what to wear. Why?" She watched as Cordy finally understood what had happened and joined her in reprimanding their daughter. Victoria stammered.

"Sorry mommy, we just wanted to…" She trailed off guiltily. Hermione and Cordy turned their gazes to Anyanka, who was staring at the floor. She remained quiet for a minute until she caved.

"We wanted to play dress up." The adults shared identical looks of 'how cute', but when Anya looked up they quickly put on their Mom expressions. "We're sorry."

Hermione finally couldn't take it anymore. They hadn't really done anything too wrong

and they'd owned up to their mistake. Plus, it'd been nice seeing the two bond.

"It's okay, just never do it again. And if you want to play dress up, just ask. Maybe next time we can raid your Aunt Ginny's closet, and your mum's. They have a lot more cool stuff then me."

"Really, you're not mad?" The young blond sounded surprised.

"Were you planning on telling me the dress was from your father?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah"

"And are you sorry you lied?" Cordelia asked her daughter.Anya nodded.

"Yes."

"Then no, I'm not mad. I am, however, going to be late if I don't get my hair and makeup done." And Hermione offered the two relieved girls a smile.

"Say no more, that's what I'm here for." Cordelia hefted the two bags she was carrying onto the bed. Hermione raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Really? I suppose you're in on tonight's surprise too?" Cordy grinned and began to pick up some of the clothes that were strewn over the bed.

"Yep, Ginny got the dress and I get to do your hair and makeup." She turned to her daughter and niece. "Here's your punishment for not telling Hermione about the dress. You get to clean up all her clothes and hang them up nicely while I work." She handed the pile of discarded dresses to her daughter.

Anya, knowing she'd gotten off easy took the dresses without complaint, then she and Victoria began the task of cleaning up the room. Satisfied they were keeping busy, Cordy turned to Hermione with a grin that scared the brunette.

"Now, let's make you gorgeous."

MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMB

An hour later Hermione had been washed, dried, curled, and had on every beauty product available layered on her face. The girls had finished cleaning up a while ago and had been watching Cordy work in awe. Hermione had to say she was also impressed with her friends' skills, though every once in a while she'd suffer a flashback from the Yule Ball. Finally Cordy stepped away and after a surveying look, nodded in satisfaction.

"Done."

"Really?"

"Yep, and Draco's not going to know what hit him."

"You look really good, Aunt Mione."

"Uh huh, even prettier then before, Mommy."

"Thank you girls." She got up from the chair she'd been sitting in and crossed over to the mirror. Her mouth dropped "Whoa." Cordelia came up behind her with a satisfied smile.

"Did I do good or what?" Hermione laughed.

"This is…" She turned around. "Thank you." Cordy grinned.

"No problem, just share any details with me and Gin." Hermione laughed.

"All right."

"Now, I believe it's time for me to get this one home." She yanked on Anya's hair. The girl glared but couldn't keep the smile off her face. "Will you be okay here?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Dad and Serena will be here any minute with the twins and I still have ten minutes before the date starts." Cordy sighed.

"If your sure, but remember, details…I want details." Hermione smiled.

"Fine. Now shoo." She walked them downstairs and to the door, Victoria trailing behind with Anya. "Thank you for all this." She hugged the redhead who'd stolen her best friend's heart.

"Again, not a problem. Come on kiddo, your Dad and Xander are at home waiting."

"Okay. Bye Victoria."

"Bye Anya" Then the young red head gave Hermione a hug. "Bye Aunt Mione, you look really pretty."

"Thanks sweetie."

"But uh, do we still get to stay up tonight?" At this Cordy raised a confused eyebrow. Hermione gave her daughter and niece a look.

"What do you think?" Anya nodded and looked at her feet.

"Right, well, bye."

"Bye Anyanka" And with one last wave the two redheads left the Malfoy household. Hermione sighed and turned to Victoria.

"Well babe, I guess it's just you and me." Victoria nodded.

"Yep." But as Hermione began to close the door, someone called out making her look back outside.

"A little help here!" She and Victoria t peeked out the door to see Severus struggling with the two twins. Behind him Serena was calmly walking, a smile on her face as she held their bags.

"I'd help but I don't want to ruin my dress or my hair. Cordy would kill me." Severus looked up in surprise as he ascended the stairs of the porch. He'd been talking to his wife and hadn't noticed the girls on the porch.

"Hermione, you look…" He stopped in his tracks. The brunette laughed.

"Come on in, you guys, you can praise me in there." She heard Serena laugh as her adoptive mother entered the home.

"You do look gorgeous, honey. Draco's eyes are going to fall out of his head."

Hermione smiled shyly then turned to her father. He was busy staring at her so she turned her attention to the girls in his arms. Both were fast asleep.

"They nodded off a few hours ago." Serena watched as Hermione smiled and ran her finger down Bianca's face in awe.

"I still can't believe they're real." Serena came up behind her.

"They are something else." She patted Hermione on the shoulder. "But miracle or not, they need to get to bed. Severus?" The potions master snapped out of his trance.

"Hm?"

"Go put the girls to bed." He nodded, still in a daze.

"Right." They watched him as he climbed the stairs and waited until he was out of earshot before they both began to giggle. Beside them Victoria laughed, not in on the joke but happy all the same. Finally the giggles subsided and Serena got serious.

"You do look beautiful, and that's why he's freaking out." Hermione laughed

"No kidding, he tends to be a bit on the overprotective side." They both shared smiled before the object of their discussion joined them, now baby free and able to talk.

"Both girls are sleeping soundly in their cribs."

"Thanks Dad" Those simple words brought a bright smile to his usually scowling face. Then of course he caught sight of her again, but before he could begin to lecture Victoria broke in.

"Grandpa, can we play potion's tonight, cuz I gots a good idea!" Severus nodded. "All right, but first you must change into your pajamas. It's late and I want you ready for bed."

"Okay, but can Mommy do it?" She looked to Hermione in question.

"Sweetie, Mommy's going on a date with Daddy tonight and-" Hermione cut her mother off.

"It's okay, he's not here yet and I don't mind. After all, she helped be get dressed this afternoon and that took hours, it's only fair I do the same." Victoria grinned and took her mother's hand, dragging her to the stairs. She laughed and followed the young blond, mentally thanking her as she realized the look her father had given her. She only hoped Draco would get here before he had time to lecture her.

She'd just finished getting Victoria into her purple nightshirt when they heard the doorbell ring. Victoria looked up to Hermione in excitement.

"Daddy's here." Hermione smiled nervously, her stomach filling with butterflies.

"So I hear." She sighed, then looked toward the door worriedly, before turning back to her daughter. "Come on; let's get these pants on so we can get downstairs before your grandfather strangles your father."

Meanwhile downstairs, Draco was suffering a flashback from potions back at Hogwarts, only instead of laughing while Severus reprimanded the Gryffindors, the potions master's glare was solely on him.

"Uh, hi?" He stood at the door, flowers in one hand and dressed to the nines. "I'm here to pick up Hermione."

It was awkward, ringing the doorbell to his own house and facing his godfather whom he'd known his entire life, just to pick up his girlfriend, whom he'd been living with for the past two months, and, even though it was magic, shared three children with. He felt like a nervous wreck, like one of those boys on TV meeting the father on the first date.

"Can-can I come it?" Oh man, he was stuttering now. Severus raised an eyebrow, but opened the door letting him enter. He didn't like feeling awkward in his own home, but at the moment all he could actively think about was how Severus was going to kill him once he saw Hermione in her dress. He couldn't keep his grin off at the thought of it.

Seeing his godson's smile, Severus was quick to wipe it off.

"What are your intentions with my daughter, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco looked up in shock. They'd been living together for two months, sharing a bed, and now he wanted to know of his intentions? He was saved from answering the question by Serena as she entered the room giving Severus a reprimanding slap on the arm.

"Severus, behave." She turned her attentions to him. "Draco, you look dashing tonight." He gave her a small half grimace/smile and awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Uh, thanks." Serena smiled at his nervousness, and then yelled for Hermione.

"Sweetie, your date's here! Get down here before your father scares him off!" It was like they were acting their age, being eighteen and going out on an awkward first date. The illusion was ruined, however, as Victoria came running down the stairs yelling,

"Daddy!" He couldn't stop the wide smile from appearing on his face as she yelled the endearment. He caught her just as she leapt off the stairs.

"Hey princess, how was your day?"

"Good, me an' Anya helped mommy get pretty for your date."

"Really, I bet she looks great then." The blond in his arms giggled. Her yell from before, however, had woken up her sisters. It was instinct to make for the stairs, his first reaction to go tend to them. Serena's arm on his stopped him however, from even taking a step.

"Don't, I'll get them. You and Hermione go about and have fun."

"Bu-"

"No, Victoria, why don't you come help me with your sisters?" The gill nodded and after kissing her daddy's cheek goodnight, ran into her grandmother's arms. The elder red head gave him a stern look.

"Have fun, that's an order." He sighed.

"Okay." And then she left, leaving him alone with Severus.

They both stood there awkwardly, until Draco opened his mouth to say something to break the silence. But before he could even think of something to say, a vision walking down the stairs caught his attention.

Both he and Severus stared as Hermione descended the stairs looking to Draco like the most beautiful think he'd seen. He knew she'd look good in that red dress, but bloody hell!

She walked down slowly, not wanting to trip in the strappy red heels that Cordelia had insisted she wear. Their eyes met, and she smiled shyly as she reached the bottom. Like the aristocrat gentlemen he was born to be, he held out an arm and helped her down the last few steps.

"Hello." They stared at each other, lost in the movie moment before a pointed cough broke through their moment. Hermione jumped and turned to Severus.

"Thank you again, dad, we really appreciate you giving us a chance to go out. It'll be nice to act our ages again, right Draco?" The blond had been staring at Hermione and snapped to attention at his name.

"Oh, yeah, thank you sir." Severus' gaze softened at her words, but he still gave Draco a threatening glare. The blond couldn't help but squirm. Hermione observed this with a smile.

"Stop it, dad." Her father huffed, but the curl of his lips gave away his delight at the familiar title.

"We should get going, our reservation is for eight." Both looked at the clock, they had a half-hour.

"Right, let me get-"

"I got it." Draco walked to the closet and grabbed her coat. While he was busy, Hermione turned to her father.

"Was that necessary?" He didn't even bother to hide his satisfied smirk. "Yes." She rolled her eyes, but before she could come up with a reply, Draco returned. He helped her into her coat, and after grabbing her purse, they were ready to go.

"Well then, let's get going." She placed a kiss on her father's check, then returned to Draco and took his offered arm.

"Thanks daddy." The potions master was then rendered harmless, nonetheless, Draco gave a few parting words so he wouldn't hurt him later.

"I'll have her home safe and sound sir."

"Good." Then begrudgingly. "Have a pleasant evening."

"We'll try." And taking the lead Hermione dragged Draco out the door. They walked in silence until they reached the sidewalk and Draco paused, letting out a loud breath.

"That was intense." Hermione couldn't help but giggle.

"You wouldn't think so considering he's your godfather and we've been living together for a few months now." Draco turned to face her.

"Are you kidding, that wasn't Severus, that was our over protective potions master treating me like a Gryffindor. He was bloody scary." Again Hermione laughed, and Draco, hearing her laugh couldn't help the smile that took over is face.

"So where are we going? All I could get out of the girls was dinner, but considering this dress, it has to be fancy." Draco grinned mysteriously.

"You'll have to wait and see. Now Madam, your chariot awaits you." And holding out an arm he gestured toward the waiting car. Hermione smiled, caught up in the romance of it before her brains caught up with her and she turned to Draco with a confusing look.

"Uh, honey, you can't drive." Draco's arm fell, and then he gave her a sheepish smile.

"True, so I wrote to Dumbledore and he agreed driving was a part of 'the muggle experience'. He gave my mum permission to cast a spell on me that gives me the knowledge to work a car. Therefore, tonight I can drive." Hermione was awed with the though he'd put into their date; the dress, the driving, he'd really outdone himself and the night had barely began. Unable to help herself, she leaned over and captured his lips in a kiss. As he pulled away he gave her a shy, but confused smile.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but what was that for?" Hermione grinned.

"For being you. I never knew you were this romantic." Draco shrugged with a small smile.

"Well, even though we've been together for a while, there's still a lot you don't know about me." And it was true, even though it'd been months since they'd began seeing each other romantically, the project had taken over their lives.

"Well then, I guess we have plenty of time to learn more about each other. For now though, you should show me your fancy new driving skills. I'm starved." Draco bowed.

"As the lady wishes." And leading her to the car he opened the door for her. She climbed in and smiled up at his figure as he ran around the car. Getting into the driver's seat, he turned to her with an anxious expression.

"Ready to go?" Grabbing his hand Hermione gave a look that she hoped expressed all the love she felt for him.

"With you? Anywhere."

MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMB

The ride to the restaurant was quiet after a brief battle of wills over the radio. The silence was broken as they pulled up to the restaurant and Hermione gasped loudly.

"Draco! This is…"

"The nicest place in town. Yes, it is." She turned to him in shock.

"A) How did you get a reservation? and B) Isn't this place expensive?" If they'd been in the wizarding world she wouldn't have worried, but now they were relying on the income earned by his work and she didn't think they made enough to afford this place. Sensing her worries, Draco placed a hand on her knee.

"Don't worry. I did quite a bit of extra work and as long as you don't order the most expensive thing on the menu, we should be okay." She nodded, but still…

"I can't believe you got us a reservation!" This time he looked embarrassed.

"Well, it took a lot of haggling, but we do have a small table in the back .It's not much or anything, but as soon as we're back in England I'll take you anywhere you want to go." Hermione smiled. She knew it must have been hard for him to lower his pride asking for a table at a restaurant he could've bought a few months ago.

"I can't think of anywhere better. So shall we?" He grinned and nodded, climbing out of the car and walking over to open her door. Taking his arm she felt like the luckiest girl in the world, and as they entered the restaurant, she thanked Dumbledore for his crazy ideas.

MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMB

He hadn't been kidding when he said a small table in the back. It was obvious they'd squeezed a small table in, right by the bathroom. She watched Draco as the host seated them, and when he turned to see her reaction, she put on a big smile.

"Your waiter will be with you in a moment to take your orders. Have a wonderful evening."

"Thank you." Draco said. Finally they were alone.

"So."

"So." She replied awkwardly. The sound of a toilet flushing broke the silence, and as hard as she tried to hide it, her grin shown through. Luckily Draco didn't seem to notice, and if he did, he pretended not to.

"Uh, do you know what you want?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I haven't even taken a look at the menu yet."

"Oh, right." Smiling Hermione began to search for something that looked good. It only took a few minutes to decide what she wanted, and placing the menu down she realized Draco had also already decided. They stared at each other in awkward silence, both lost for words. Luckily the arrival of their waiter disrupted their staring contest.

"Welcome to Pierre's. My name is James and I'll be your server this evening. Would you like to hear the specials or are you ready to order?" Draco looked to Hermione who shook her head.

"No thank you."

"All right; and what will you be having this evening?" He looked to Hermione.

"I'll have the chicken cordon bleu with a house salad and ranch dressing, please."

"Excellent choice, and you sir?"

"I'll have the filet mignon wrapped in bacon, stuffed, with blue cheese, mushrooms, but no onions. No bacon either. I'd also like a side of steamed garlic butter asparagus, but only steamed, not just heated up, and with the butter on the side. No garlic either ." The waiter raised an eyebrow but nodded politely.

"Very well, will that be all?" Draco nodded his head with a smile as he held out the menus.

"Yes, thank you." James smiled and took the offered menus before giving a small bow and leaving back for the kitchen. When he was out of sight, Hermione began to chuckle. Draco gave her a confused look.

"What's so funny? She took a breath, catching herself before answering.

"You." Realizing what she was talking about, Draco rolled his eyes.

"I know what I want. What's wrong with that?" he asked defensively. Hermione grinned.

"Nothing, I just forget sometimes that inside you're really just a little rich boy." His mouth dropped open.

"Hey, that's not fair!" She cocked an eyebrow.

"So you weren't raised at Malfoy Manor as the sole heir of one of the richest families in the wiz-our world?" He opened his mouth to defend himself, then snapped it shut.

"Fine, I'm a rich pretty boy; happy now?" She grinned so wide her teeth showed.

"Immensely." Once again they descended back into silence before Draco decided to break the ice.

"You look beautiful, by the way. I hadn't gotten a chance to tell you earlier."

She smiled shyly. "Thank you, I know someone with good taste."

"A friend, huh?" He gave her one of his signature smirks. She tried not to show how it affected her and instead threw back a smirk of her own.

"Yes, a rich pretty boy." He rolled his eyes, but the smirk stayed in place.

"So this friend-" She threw him an annoyed look and kicked him under the table. "Oww, okay, I get it. So you really like the dress?" She beamed.

"Yes, I love it. Even if I nearly had a break down deciding on what to wear tonight." He looked at her confused.

"What? I had it on the bed, didn't you just, you know, put it on?" She laughed.

"No, because apparently our daughter and niece decided to play dress up and made me their human Barbie."

"What are you talking about?"

"The girls hid the dress and then made me try on pretty much every article of clothing I own while they critiqued me. I didn't get to try _the_ dress on until last and I didn't know where it came from until Cordy showed up and they confessed." Draco didn't bother trying to hide his smile.

"You're kidding me." She couldn't help but look amused.

"No." He chuckled.

"That's…funny. Anya is definitely rubbing off on our daughter."

Hermione nodded. "Even though she's a Weasley, there's no doubt in my mind Anyanka is a Slytherin." Draco looked proud.

"I know."

The awkward silence returned with a vengeance. Luckily the waiter returned with their food, but Hermione knew that the lucky interruptions wouldn't keep happening. She was at a loss at why she and Draco couldn't think of anything to talk about. They needed to find a topic of conversation…and soon.

"Here is your food, madam, sir." James gave Draco a look. "I hope it's to your specifications. Draco wasn't intimidated.

"As do I." The stare down continued until Hermione cleared her throat. James nodded at her apologetically before giving Draco one last meal. "Enjoy your meal." Then with a curt bow he was gone. Hermione just giggled, at both James' actions and Draco's affronted look.

The presence of food helped break the silence and they began to talk between bites. But their chosen topic of discussion, while a favorite of theirs, was the one thing they'd been trying to get away from…the kids.

"So I talked to my mum today, about the twins. I was curious about how they're going to age." Hermione swallowed before replying.

"Really? I'd been wondering about that."

"They'll grow with the others, a year a week."

"So they'll be three by the end."

"Yeah." At her mention of the end of the project the mood turned grim.

"Only a few weeks left." Draco said morosely.

"I know."

"I can't imagine life without them."

"Neither can I. Merlin, it's going to be heard." Draco placed his hand on hers in a comforting gesture. "Let's not think about it, we still have time; just live in the now." She sighed.

"Okay, the present…the twins are talking more, and I think Bianca's going to be walking on her own soon."

"They're growing so fast."

"Too depressing to think about; subject change please." And the silence returned until finally, she'd had enough.

"Okay, what is wrong with us tonight? We're two young adults on a romantic date and all we have to talk about are the kids, who we're trying to have a break from. What happened to us? Why can't we talk like we used to?" Draco's sigh of relief was so loud it was heard at the next table.

"Thank Merlin; I was being polite by not saying anything, but…I guess it's because our lives revolve around the kids now Ever since Victoria came along, heck, ever since the project started we've been concentrating on being adults and raising a family. And, since we can't talk about magic and we haven't been going anything too exciting lately, there's not much to talk about."

"So you agree we're in a rut."

"I do." The two nodded in agreement before Hermione asked the million dollar question.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Draco opened his mouth to answer, then snapped it shut. The silence returned until finally he was struck by an answer.

"Right, here's the plan. We only have two weeks left until the project ends and we go back to acting our age. We can't do much in the mean time except enjoy the time we have with the kids, and each other." Hermione smiled.

"True, but what about us?" Draco grinned.

"Tonight we're going to enjoy ourselves, eve if it includes talking about the kids. We'll focus on us when we get back to Hogwarts. In the mean time though, I have an idea." Hermione looked curious.

"Do tell."

"I found this spot, well, Cordy told me where it was and I checked it out. We could get some dessert to go and well…" Hermione nodded.

"That sounds perfect." He nodded, satisfied.

"Okay then, are you done eating?"

"Yes."

"Right then, let's go."

MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMB

After swiftly paying and getting dessert, they were back in the car and on their way. Throughout the car ride Hermione quizzed him on where they were going, but Draco remained quiet on the subject. She did notice, however, that they were driving farther and farther away from the city, but didn't think anything of it; after all, the best places in town were beyond the city limits. Then they arrived.

Surveying her surroundings, her jaw dropped. It was beautiful, really; a truly romantic spot. The moon shined down lighting the clearing they were in, which they'd entered on a dirt path. Though she'd felt them drive uphill, she hadn't noticed how elevated they'd become until she noticed the lights of the town below, reflected on the lake. It would have been absolutely perfect for a romantic picnic…

…. if it weren't for the four other cars which were parked, their occupants busy and their windows steamed.

Her eyes widened and she looked at Draco in disbelief. "You brought me to a make out point to park?"

When they'd arrived, Draco had looked around in confusion and in shock at the other cars and what their occupants appeared to be doing. At Hermione's words his eyes grew huge, but he was still a little confused.

"What?"

"A make out point: A place for couples to park and snog?" Everything clicked into place then, and the last time she'd seen him this panicked was when she'd given birth to the twins.

"What!! Hermione….I didn't!-" He looked to her waiting for her to start yelling, to jump out of the car and start walking home. He became even more flustered when she began to laugh…and laugh. Seeing his further confusion, she only laughed harder. "Hermione, what?"

It wasn't until an angry voice from one of the other cars yelled at them to 'keep it down' that she finally calmed down. Still smiling widely and wiping away a few tears, she explained.

"I'm sorry, I just find it hilarious that you brought me here and didn't even know what it was." Draco suddenly got a scary look on his face.

"I'm going to kill Cordelia."

"Why?" Hermione asked, amused.

"She's the one who told me about this place and failed to mention it was a place for people to…to-"

"Don't you think maybe you should thank her instead?" Draco's brow furrowed in curiosity before he saw the look in her eyes. "Oh!" Feeling confident, she gave him a smirk.

"Yeah, oh. We're here, we're not expected back for a few hours and we did drive all this way. It'd be a shame to just up and leave like that, making this trip for nothing." It didn't take him long to come around to her line of thinking.

"Too true."

"You think maybe you could help me forget about the kids for a while?" Her voice was coy, innocent, with her intentions anything but. Then with dessert forgotten, they finally began to act their age and joined the other couples in their fun.

MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMB

It was eleven when they finally got back to the house. Both finally feeling their age and giddy with euphoria. Pulling in the driveway, Draco grinned broadly.

"Well, that was fun." Hermione smiled with satisfaction.

"Yes, it was." Stumbling out of the car, arms around each other, they made their way up the front steps.

"Do you have the keys?"

"Shh!" She giggled as she dug around her purse.

"Well?" he asked impatiently, it was February after all.

"Hold on, I'm looking." His arm began to stroke her waist.

"Ah hah! Found 'em." She smiled triumphantly.

"Good job." Draco rewarded her with a kiss.

"Thank you." She quickly put it in the look and slowly opened the door, wincing as it creaked. Meeting each other's eyes, they giggled at their situation; sneaking into their own home, but neither wanted to wake anyone up.

"Ow! Bloody-" Draco tripped on one of the girls' toys.

"Draco! Shh!" Finally they were completely inside. Hermione dropped her purse on the table. When she turned back, like the other day in the kitchen, Draco was right their, a look in his eyes she's seen plenty of that night.

"So, do I get a goodnight kiss?" His voice was low and sent shivers down her spine.

"I think something could be arranged." They moved towards each other, eagerly awaiting the kiss….

"I think not!"

"Ow!"

"Damn it!" both jumped at the voice, their heads colliding. The lights had turned on and Severus entered from the living room.

"Where have you been? It's eleven o'clock!" It was obvious he'd been waiting up for them.

"Uh…" Draco paled; he looked to Hermione for protection.

"Daddy?" she tried hesitantly. But he paid no attention to her plea. He looked like the potions master had returned and proceeded to continue with his lecture.

"I was worried sick!" but he only got that far before another voice chimed in.

"Severus Snape, what do you think you're doing?" Serena had come to the rescue. She stood at the top of the stairs and descended them quickly as Severus came up with a reason.

"I was merely inquiring about heir whereabouts." Serena's eyebrows rose.

"Really, and is that why Draco looks so terrified right now?

"Hey!" the blond said defensively, but after both women gave him matching, knowing looks, he backed down. Severus looked wearily at his wife.

"I may have asked why they were out so late."

"Well that's none of your concern and I'm sure you really don't want the answer. We didn't set a time and they don't have a curfew. If anything they came home earlier then expected. Now, it looks like they've had a nice night, I'm tired, so I think we should leave them to it and go home to bed. I'd forgotten how hard it was to baby-sit toddlers, let alone two!"

"But?!" Severus cry and whine fell on deaf ears as Serena began ushering him to the door.

"Hermione, Draco, I hope you had as good as a night as you'd hoped for. The kids were wonderful and they should sleep through the night."

"Thank you." Hermione hugged her new mother, who smiled.

"No problem. Say goodnight Severus." But when the potion's master opened his mouth she practically shoved him through the door. Nodding to the pair she gave one last, "goodnight kids!" before following him out. Both Hermione and Draco stood there frozen in shock before the red head poked her head back in the still open door, an impish look on her face.

"Oh and Draco?" She waited until his attention was solely on her before she spoke, leaving him with her parting words. "I love that shade of lipstick you have on."

MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMB

A/N: Wow, I'm finally finished (with this chappie, not the story. That's still a bit away). I feel horrible because I've had this chapter technically written for a few months now, but I haven't been able to find the time to type it up. So many things have been happening in my life and I truly am sorry for the long wait. Between the end of my senior year, graduating, the death of my grandmother, a summer job, the release of Deathly Hallows (not sure how I feel about it, but I successfully read it in 6 hours. I'd gone to a HP party at Barnes and Noble, so I got the book at midnight, but I couldn't start it until 2 b/c I had to drive home. I finished it by eight the next morning. I don't recommend reading really fast when you're tired b/c sometimes you miss things…important things…like character deaths. Let's just say it felt like I was actually at the Final Battle and it passed in a blur. ), and now college with moving in, homework and midterms, I've been a busy beaver.

I do have the next chapter started and a good chunk of it done, so you will not have to wait so long for the next update. I know I've promised this in the past, but, well, I'm working on time management.

And for the next bit of business…I'm wondering if you guys would rather have shorter chapters. I'm thinking this might lead to more frequent updates. If you like this idea or rather I'd continue with the long chapters, let me know. Also, I'm going to try and improve my grammar and spelling as I know it's upsetting the English majors out there. I would like to go back and fix/revise the rest of the story, but I think I'll concentrate on just finishing it right now.

Now finally the fun stuff…

Trivia

Now, for those of you dying to know what is the significance of March 1st is, that's one Ron Weasley's birthday. Yay Ron!!!!

Now for this chapter's question…well, it's not so much of a question. I want to know what you think about the last book. The longer and more detailed the answer, the more points you get. I like hearing from you guys as I'm unfortunately not surrounded by fellow HP fans, so I'm curious to hear your opinions.

Remember, give your response and mention your house in your review. All answers to the trivia question with no house automatically will go to Hufflepuff from this day on. So if you don't want to look like a bumblebee, let me know what house you do want to belong to. It's at least an extra five points for an answer to the trivia question and ten pts just for reviewing. Have fun and tell me your thoughts.

House Points:

Slytherin: 4332

Ravenclaw: 3050

Gryffindor: 2945

Hufflepuff: 1590


	56. Morning with the Malfoys

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

Chapter 56: Morning with the Malfoys

By jessebelle

MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMB

'Brring Brrrrring!' 'Brring Brrrring!' It was the sound of the telephone that woke Draco after one of the best nights of his life. That being said, he wasn't pleased by the wakeup call. 'Brrring Brrrrrring!'

"Honey, answer the phone." Hermione ordered from where she was curled up to his side. Sighing loudly, he opened his eyes and rolled over to reach the annoying device. He missed floo powder. 'Brrrring Brrrring!'

"Oh shut up you stupid thing, it's only…" catching sight of the clock and realizing the time, he was even more pissed off at being woken up. 'Brrri-' "What do you want?"

"Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. I figured after last night you'd bee in a good mood. Did something happen? Was it awful?" Still not quite awake, Draco pulled the phone from his ear and stared at it comically.

"Ginny?" On the other end of the like the red head rolled her eyes.

"No, it's the Easter Bunny. Yes it's me. Now tell me how the date went. It had to have been bad if you're so upset."

"No, last night was wonderful, and the date was fine. It's being woken up at six in the bloody morning that's pissing me off. Now what do you want?" He could hear Ginny sigh.

"Is Hermione there? Maybe she'll tell me something."

"Doubt it, but I'll hand her the phone." He placed the cordless down and looked at the woman in his arms. "Hermione, honey, it's for you." Brown eyes opened wearily and gave him a look, one he'd guessed meant 'I love you crossed with shut up and go to sleep'. He sighed, he wished they could. "It's Ginny, she wants to know about last night." Hermione, now a little more awake, looked over to the clock, then back at him, giving him an annoyed look.

"It's only six!"

"I know that, you know that, but the redheaded bint doesn't know that."

"Hey!" Came Ginny's offended shout from the other end of the line. Draco rolled his eyes again, then gave his 'wife' the phone.

"Talk to your friend." Then with a quick kiss to the top of the head, he rolled over and went back to sleep.

Hermione blinked owlishly towards the phone before slowly bringing it to her ear.

"Ginny?"

"Yes! Geez, you'd think that with having kids you'd be used to early mornings." Hermione copied Draco's action and rolled her eyes.

"Exactly, we sleep when the kids sleep and right now they're all tucked in their beds. I take it Nicky's awake?'

"Bright eyed and bushy-tailed and playing with his toys. I don't know how he can be so awake." Hermione grinned.

"Youth, it's a beautiful thing."

"You talk like we're ancient."

"Sure feels like it, sometimes." Hermione replied as she stretched her back. "So what, Nicky woke you up and you figured you'd call us to share in your joy?"

"Yes, but I also really want details about last night. You promised."

"I did, but I figured it'd be at a decent time, though."

"Okay, how about we meet up later with Cordy and we can both revel in the dirty details I'm sure you have to share." This comment was worth a snort, but Hermione replied positively, she knew there was no way she'd get out of telling them what had happened, but she certainly wouldn't be getting too specific.

"Sounds good. We'll come over later and make plans."

"Excellent. So I'm guessing you'd like to go curl up with your handsome blond again?" Hermione could practically hear the grin on the younger woman's face, sometimes Ginny reminded her too much of the twins.

"Goodnight, Ginny." Then she hung up the phone to the girl's giggle. Looking over to Draco she smiled.

Feeling her eyes on him, Draco opened his eyes, rolled over, and then pulled her down to his side. Snuggling into him, she sighed, this time in contentment.

"Love you."

"Love you too, now go back to sleep before-" he spoke too soon. Both sets of eyes opened and looked to the door where Victoria stood looking as cute as can be with her bed-hair and nightgown. Seeing her parents were awake, she smiled brightly.

"Mornin' Mommy, Mornin' Daddy!"

"Good morning, Victoria," both parents dutifully replied, all while thinking of ways to curse Ginny when they got back to Hogwarts.

"I'm hungry, and so are Livvie and Bee." Hermione began to untangle herself from Draco.

"Of course you guys are." But before she could fully get out of bed, Draco grabbed her arms. She looked at him in confusion. "What?" he grinned, then looked to their daughter.

"Hey princess, how about I go get your sisters and then we can all come back here and snuggle with Mummy?" The blonde's eyes began to sparkle excitedly.

"Really? Can we?" Pulling Hermione back so she was laying down again, he kissed the top of her head and climbed out of bed.

"Be right back with the munchkins. Sweetie, climb in." With more energy than he knew any child could have, she ran and jumped up onto the bed and into Hermione's awaiting embrace. He watched happily as they snuggled in before going gt get the other two apples of his eye.

Entering the nursery, he smiled at the sight of the twins, each standing up and leaning on the sides of their cribs. Upon seeing him, Bianca's eyes lit up and she began to bounce. On the other hand, Olivia looked up, smiled, then went back to gnawing on the side of her crib. Great, she was still teething.

"How're daddy's beautiful girls this morning?" Bianca began to jump harder and Olivia gave a great shout of 'Da!' He felt happier then can be as he leaned down to pick up first Olivia, then Bianca. "Really, that good?"

"Da!" his dark haired daughter squealed again in response. After making sure he had both girls, their stuffed animals, and their blankets, he made his way back to he master bedroom where he deposited the twins in Hermione's arms.

"Two munchkins as requested. I'm going to get their juice, then se can all snuggle. Okay girls?" Victoria nodded in his direction then started to play peek-a-boo with her sisters. He quickly ran down the stairs coming back with their sippy cups. Reentering the room, he gave out the respective cups to his girls.

"I have one orange juice," he handed the cup to his oldest, "one apple," which he handed to Olivia, "and one grape," which he gave to Bianca. Hermione looked up from her spot in the bed and gave him a curious look.

"What's got you so happy?" Draco grinned as he climbed back into bed.

"I'm living every guys dream."

"Really, and what's that?" Hermione said as she lay back down. Draco gave her an evil grin, reminiscent of their earlier school days.

"I'm in a bed full of gorgeous girls." Like he knew she would, Hermione reached out to smack him. Grinning still he caught her arm. "Not in front of the children, darling." If looks could kill he'd be six feet under. Hermione looked down to see if the kids had witnessed their parent's interaction and was amazed to see…

"They're asleep!" Draco looked also and felt his heart melt at the sight of the girls curled up at their feet. He gave an evil laugh.

"Ha! My evil plan worked. Now we can enjoy the fruits of my labor and go back to sleep." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You didn't slip a sleeping potion in their juice, did you?" He put on an insulted look.

"Of course not!" he paused, "it would be breaking the rules. N, this was just some good old fashioned daddy instinct." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"So got them their juice and hoped for the best?' He gave her a sheepish grin.

"Basically. Now, let's go back to sleep before my hard work is wasted and they wake up. I'm going to guess that Cordy and Ginny are going to keep you busy. You should probably be well rested." Hermione shuddered at the thought.

"You're right." She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. "I love you." He smiled back.

"I love you too." And then snuggling into the cocoon of blankets and his girls, he joined the rest of his family in dreamland.

MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMB

A/N: Okay, normally I'd continue on, and I even have the next part written up, but I thought I'd try something new. It's a shorter chapter, yes, but this way you don't have to wait until I get the next part completely finished, which as we know could take a while. However, I'm optimistic that I should have it up by the New Year. So, let me know if I should continue with the shorter chapters, more frequent updates, or if you want me to go back to the long ones.

Now for the fun stuff…

Trivia

So we didn't have a question this week, but I still wanted to say thanks to everyone who shared your thoughts on the last book. I love hearing different opinions and I wish I had a few more friends who are big fans.

Now for this chapter's question… In honor of the release of the OotP DVD this past Tue. I'm going to give a question based on the move…

What is the significance of the spells used in the battle between Dumbledore and Moldy Voldy at the Ministry? In other words, I'm wondering how many people realized what the spells, different from the book, symbolize. Since this question is another opinion type question, I'm offering points based on length and insight. Also, as another option and opportunity to gain points, anyone who shares their thoughts on the movie also will get points. So, points all around then.

Once again, remember to mention your house in your review. All answers to the trivia question with no house automatically go to Hufflepuff, since they need the points.

Now for House Points…

Slytherin: 4472

Ravenclaw: 3060

Gryffindor: 2960

Hufflepuff: 1655


	57. Wally World Redux Part One

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

Chapter 57: Wally World Redux

By jessebelle

Author's Note: This chapter is a two parter due to the fact that I'm still working on the second half. I'll get it out as soon as possible, but I figured you guys were tired of waiting. Consider it a gift from cupid. Happy Valentine's Day!

jessebelle

MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMB

"So, how was last night?" Ginny once again asked as she shared a grin with Cordelia. Hermione paused before finally answering the question that had been plaguing her friends all day.

"It was wonderful." Though they'd been able to get a few more hours of sleep, the Malfoy family had been up, dressed, and out the door by 10. They'd arrived next door and had been instantly pounced on by two eager redheads. She's managed to stave off answering them right away by distracting them with the thought of shopping. There were a few things she needed from the store and she knew neither would pass up the opportunity to spend some money. For her answer she received a disbelieving look.

"I expect more then that. Do you know how hard it was to-?"

"Pick up a prepared for dress in Hermione's size? Yes, I'm sure it took a lot of work. I on the other hand had to do her hair, make-up-"

"That's your job!" Before it could escalate into a cat fight, Hermione put her fingers in her mouth and whistled shrilly. When the two turned back to her, finally silent, she sighed in relief.

"Thank you. Now, I know I promised details, and you'll get them, but after we're at the store, okay?" Both girls looked at each other, then back to the brunette and nodded.

"Okay." They replied in unison, sounding like Victoria and Anya had the night before. She nodded in satisfaction.

"All right then. Now, where are we going and do we take the kids with us?"

"Well, it depends. What do you need to get?" Hermione thought about it. She had only been shopping in town the one time, due to lack of transportation, and usually just gave Cordy a list of what groceries and such she needed and the redhead would stop by the store and pick them up for her. But, now that they were living in the new house, she was responsible for doing her own shopping.

"Uh, basics, like some foods Draco and the kids like, toilet paper, um, Victoria needs new shoes."

"What about that Wally place you took us to; they had all of that." Ginny suggested. Cordelia nodded in agreement.

"Okay, we can do a Wal-Mart trip; I could use to pick up a few things myself. Ginny, what about you?"

"Hey, shopping's shopping, and since we're leaving the boys here, I'll actually get a chance to look around unlike last time. But, do we take the kids?" Hermione nodded yes.

"I can't get Victoria's shoes unless I have her with me, and if we bring one-"

"We have to bring them all." Cordy and Ginny chanted back. They'd found that particular lesson the hard way when Cordy had tried to take Anya and Xander to the mall. It hadn't been pretty.

"Okay, so Wal-Mart it is and we're bringing the kids. I'll go inform the boys and the parents, you two go round 'em up. Uh, will Severus let me borrow the van?" Cordelia asked. Hermione needed.

"I don't see why not; it's not like he's using it. And if he doesn't, Mum will make him." She smiled as she remembered just how whipped her new father was.

"Good, let's load 'em up and move 'em out." Ginny shared an amused look with Hermione before turning to the corner that had become the kids' play area. She whistled loudly like Hermione had done before.

"Come on kiddies, time to go shopping!"

MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMB

Half an hour later, they were finally ready to go. The kids had been pottied, snacks had been packed, and now all the kids were loaded in their car seats in the van. Ginny, Anya, Victoria, and Xander were all crammed in the far back seat, the twins, Nicky, and their bulky car seats took up the middle seat, and Hermione and Cordy sat up in the front. They all fit and were surprisingly comfy for being squished in like sardines. Hermione had a feeling magic had been used.

"I'm telling you we'll be fine. You boys just enjoy your day off." Cordy reassured Ron who thought they were crazy. He sighed in response.

"Fin, enjoy your day with the monsters, but when you come home complaining I'll just say I told you so." Cordy rolled her eyes.

"Love you too, sweetie. We'll see you later." She started the car. Looking in the rearview mirror she smiled at the excited faces. "Who's ready to shop till they drop?" The entire backseat chirped back.

"Me! Me!"

"Good, Wally World, here we come." And with the honk of the horn the van took off. Watching the tail lights disappear Ron looked to Draco and Harry.

"Do you think they'll be able to handle them?" The blond shook his head.

"If it were just a couple of them, then sure no problem, but with all of them…"

"Let's just say your paranoia is well founded Ron." Harry finished clapping the redhead on his back. "Now let's go enjoy the quiet, because when they come back, it'll be anything but." And the trio headed inside to do just that.

MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMB

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we-"

"Ginny! If you ask me that one more time I'm pulling over and making you walk." As the redhead was reprimanded, the kids in the car giggled. Hearing the sound, Hermione couldn't keep herself from smiling.

"Gin, really, you're supposed to be an adult." The youngest Weasley rolled her eyes.

"Hey, only 16 here!" At her words, Cordelia's eyebrows rose into her hairline.

"Really? But I thought this was a seventh year project, and you seem so…"

"I'm an exception to the rule, getting my requirement over early."

"But that's so young!" Cordy insisted.

"Harry's only 17, and Ron, Draco, and I are only 18. You didn't know?" Hermione interjected. Cordelia shook her head in confusion.

"I knew about Ron, but, it makes me feel incredibly old at 19."

"More like ancient." Ginny mumbled. Cordelia looked at her through the rearview mirror.

"Do you want me to pull over?" Ginny averted her eyes, then sharing a smile with her nieces, replied.

"No Mum, I'll be good." Cordy saw the effect her words had on the backseat and stayed in character.

"Good girl. Now Hermione, will you be sharing those details anytime soon, or do we have to pry them out of you?" The brunette blushed.

"Do you really think a car full of kids is the best place to have this discussion?" At her words Ginny quickly chimed in, interrupting her game of I spy she'd just started with the kids.

"Wow, that naughty, huh?"

"Ginny!" by now Hermione was nearly scarlet. Cordy grinned as she pulled the car into the parking lot.

"Well unfortunately you've been granted a reprieve, but as soon as the kids are out of earshot, you'll be telling us exactly how naughty your night was." Then before Hermione could respond, Cordy began addressing the kids. "All right everyone, we're here. Now you're all going to be on your best behavior, right?"

"Yes Mum.", "Yes Aunt Cordy.", and "Ga!" were the varied responses. With a satisfied nod Cordelia pulled the keys out of the ignition. "Good. I figure there are six of them, and three of us. We can each take a baby and a walker. I call Bianca and Xander."

"Nicky and Anya." Ginny quickly called. Rolling her eyes, Hermione looked in the backseat to see her daughters' smiling faces.

"That leaves me with two of my darling girls. Livvie, Victoria, you okay with coming with dear ole mum?"

The older blond gave her mother a toothy smile. "Yep."

"Excellent, then shall we ladies?" Cordelia grinned as she began climbing out of the car.

"We shall." It took them a few minutes to get everyone unbuckled, out of the car, into the store, and, after a few disagreements, ("Wanna Walk!" "Nicky, baby, you'll get tired. Now get in the cart!" "Walk!" "Nicky, stop kicking Mummy." "Walk!!!"), in their respective carts, soon they were set to shop.

"Xander, Ahn, Victoria, we really need a nickname for you, that's a mouthful-"

"Cordy!" Hermione scolded.

"What, I'm just saying, Vickie? Tori?" at Hermione's glare she shook her head. "Never mind, you three, stay with us and make sure to hold onto the cart. I don't want to have to worry about anyone of you, okay?"  
"Yes, mum." "Yes, Aunt Cordy." And the three grabbed onto their respective parent's cart.

"Right then, Ginny, Hermione, ready to go?" Hermione finished buckling in Olivia.

"Yep, good to go. Ginny, need a little help?" After finally getting Nicky in the cart, she was still having trouble.

"Yes! I can't get this…stupid buckle to buckle!" Laughing, Cordelia leaned over and snapped in place.

"How'd you do that?" Ginny looked at her in amazement. Cordy grinned.

"A lot of practice. Now, you good to go?" Ginny nodded.

"Yes." And the trio set off with their charges. As they were walking out of sight, the people greeters who had been watching them in amusement shared looks.

"Bet you one of the kids wanders off."

"Without a doubt."

MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMB

Trivia:

Last chapter's question…What was the significance of the spells used in the battle between Dumbledore and Moldy Voldy at the Ministry?

I was looking to see if anybody noticed the use of the elements. I found it really cool with the fire, water, air, and earth thing. If you watch carefully Voldemort even points it out when he says earth. Look at it, it's cool. I'll be giving points for any answer though.

So now for the next question…

Identify the following people…Gregorovitch, Barny, Peverell, and Xenophilius,

House Points…

Slytherin: 4522

Ravenclaw: 3110

Gryffindor: 2975

Hufflepuff: 1725


	58. Wally World Redux Part Deux

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

Chapter 58: Wally World Redux part deux

By jessebelle

MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMB

"Okay, how long does it take to go in, get some food, a pair of shoes, and get back home?" Ron was worried. The girls had left with the kids shortly after lunch. Now it was nearly dark and they weren't home yet. The boys had enjoyed the break from parenting duty and had immediately retreated back to the Malfoy household to make use of their entertainment system to watch a football game. Now they were sprawled around the living room, waiting for the girls to return, and watching Ron pace.

"They're fine. Sit down and quit worrying, you're going to wear a hole in the rug." Harry patted the seat next to him and turned back to the game.

"But-"

"They're most likely having a ball, trying on shoes and spending our money. They're girls, they like to shop. Now move; you're blocking the view." Ron paused but rather than follow the blonds instructions he shared his doubt.

"Yeah right, with all the kids? I doubt they have time to even get what they were going for in the first place, let alone try shopping for pleasure."

Harry and Draco shared similar looks, they hadn't thought of it that way, but before they could get as worked up as Ron, headlights briefly filled the room and they could hear the sound of the van pulling into the driveway. Looking over to the tall redhead, they were surprised that rather then running to the door to check on his family's well being, he quickly sat down on the couch, put his feet up, and crumbled a few chips over his chest.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Draco was inquiring more about the crumbs on his couch rather then the peculiar behavior.

"Making it seem like I haven't been worried." Off of his friends' incredulous looks, he added, "What? They're home safe, and I bet now can finally tell Hermione 'I told you so.' I'll lose some of the satisfaction of being right if I look worried." Ron's answer received identical eye rolls in response, but before his companions could comment verbally, the front door opened and the kids began pouring in.

"Daddy, Daddy!" It was Nicky who reached them first; running into Harry's awaiting arms.

"Hey there buddy, did you have fun with Mommy?"

The little redhead nodded fiercely. "Uh huh."

"Good. Whatcha got there?" Harry asked, nodding his head toward the toy that his son held protectively in his clenched fist. Nicky beamed.

"Suppaman"

"Superman! Wow, really?" And he was impressed, but it was more with the fact he knew who his son was talking about rather then with the toy itself.

"Yup!"

"I take it you were good for Mommy if she bought you that?"

His son shook his head.

"Nuh uh." And he grinned, looking exactly like his twin uncles. It was fleeting, but Harry suddenly got a chill thinking about the future with his son. With his pedigree, The Marauders and Weasley Twins, he had a feeling it would be a long 18 years.

"No?" Harry asked reserved, but surprised at the fact Ginny had rewarded their son's bad behavior. "What did you do then?" But Nicky was done paying attention to him, instead preferring to play with this action figure. His attention was grabbed again when the door opened and the rest of the kids came in.

"Ugh, they look so small. How can they weigh so much?" Anya complained to Victoria as they entered the living room, each holding one of the twins. They were followed by Xander who was overloaded with shopping bags. All three of them carefully dropped their cargo onto the floor as son as they entered the living room, then with a dramatic flourish they collapsed together on the couch opposite Ron.

"I take it you guys had a good time?" Ron asked Anya as he sat up from his reclined position.

"I got a light saber!" Xander cried, jumping up from the couch and swinging around his new toy.

"Oh yeah, that's not dangerous at all. What was your mother thinking?" Ron replied, conveniently forgetting his memorable light saber duel with Harry. Xander just grinned.

"Look at my new shoes!" Victoria said joyously, practically shoving her feet into her father's face. Draco looked up from where he'd been leaned down, checking on the twins.

They were purple, sparkly, and at least two sizes too big.

"Oh, they're…nice. But are you sure they're the right size?"

Victoria's smile dimmed.

"Well, no," then she perked up, "but they're purple!"

Draco nodded distractedly wondering how Hermione had been convinced by that argument. Something was definitely going on.

"And what did you get missy?" Ron asked Anya, having a bad feeling about her being so quiet.

"What Daddy?" Anya looked up at her father innocently from where she sat on the couch. Well if that didn't make him suspicious…

"Well out with it, what did your mother buy you?"

"Um, nothing really." She remarked as she brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. Already on high alert, it didn't take his daddy-dar long to see what was new.

"What is that in your ear?!" He jumped up and was across the room in seconds. Taking a hold of her head, he quickly moved aside her hair and examined her ears. Each now sported a shiny new silver stud. "You have holes in your ears!"

"No, I have earrings in my ears, there's a difference." As soon as she said it, Anya seemed to realize that maybe it wasn't the best time to argue. Giving her father a bright smile she said. "It was mom's idea?"

Ron closed his eyes and exhaled loudly from his nose. "I'll bet." Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes and gave his daughter a look. "Where is your mother?"

Anya was quick to answer, hoping she'd be skipping a lecture. "Out in the car with Aunt Ginny helping calm Aunt Mione down."

At her words flags rose in his head, and it wasn't just him. "What's wrong with your aunt?" Draco's voice was panicked.

Anya rolled her eyes. "I don't know, she just started muttering 'he was right' over and over again, so Mom and Aunt Ginny had us bring in the twins and told us to come inside."

The three men shared worried looks before running to the door, Ron shouting at Anya to keep an eye on the kids. When they reached the van they found Cordelia and Ginny in the process of getting Hermione to take deep breaths. Draco immediately went forward to help calm her, but looking up she caught sight of Ron.

"You!" Her voice was low and scary. Ron stopped in his tracks and looked desperately toward his best friend for assistance, but Harry stepped back having recognized her tone. "You, you…you bloody bastard! You cursed us, you! Agh! I'm the one that's always right. Not you! Not Harry! Me!! Ugh! You!" But she trailed off in frustration and stood there breathing heavily.

Ginny turned to Cordelia with a relived smile, "At least now she's breathing," but the redhead didn't respond, to worried for her boyfriend's life.

Ron however relaxed and stepped forward, enveloping Hermione in his arms. She fought at first, succeeding in walloping him once in the chest, but finally relaxed after a few moments.

"Shhh, it's okay. It had to happen sometime, didn't it?" She looked up at him and glared. He smiled. "Would it help if I promised never to be right again?" She nodded her head against his chest. "Okay then, I Ron Weasley-"

"Don't." Her request was muffled by his shirt.

"I thought you wanted me to be wrong." He was now teasing her.

She took a deep breath, gave him a squeeze, and stepped back. "Yeah well, I guess I just have to come to the realization that some times, not often mind you, you will be right and I'll be…" She couldn't say it.

"Wrong?" Harry supplied. She turned to glare at her other best friend who quickly took cover behind Ginny.

"Yes, what he said." Everyone laughed.

"Okay then, mind telling me what brought about this freak out and what exactly happened at Wal-Mart?" Draco asked, stepping forward and drawing Hermione into his arms.

"Yeah, like why my daughter has _holes_ in her ears?" Ron shot a look to Cordelia.

Cordy in return rolled her eyes.

"While I admit the shopping trip may have, well, gone to hell and we might not have made the smartest of choices-"

Cough:lightsaber:cough Ginny threw in, getting a glare from her brother's boyfriend though Cordy just continued as if she weren't interrupted.

"Getting Anya's ears pierced is not one of them. It's a perfectly normal thing for girls to have. We saw them, asked if she'd like to get it done, she said yes. It's not really a big deal."

"Not a big deal! You put holes in our daughter!"

"It's pierced ears. I have them, Hermione has them, Ginny has them-"

Ron's eyes widened. "Does mum know? She'll kill you." He asked his sister.

Ginny sighed in annoyance. "No Ronald, mum doesn't know because I just got them done."

"They look nice." Harry complimented.

"Thank you Harry." Ginny beamed at her beau.

"Okay, back on target here? What happened that was so bad?" Draco's impatience was beginning to manifest.

Hermione let out a sigh.

"It was fine at first, the kids were pretty much behaving."

"_So Hermione, are you finally going to tell us about your date?" Ginny asked as the three mothers pushed their carts through the food aisles, occasionally placing an item in their carts._

"_Do you really think we should be having this conversation in front of the children?" Hermione asked trying to get out of sharing the details of her date with Draco, her face now a rosey hue. _

"_That worked in the car, but not here. Look, none of them are even paying attention." Sure enough the kids were distracted, Xander and Victoria sharing occasional giggles, Bianca and Olivia sharing some baby babble, and Anya distracted by her surroundings. Nicky was the only one still paying attention to his mother as he tried to escape his seat._

"_Nicky walk!" Ginny paid him not attention, deciding to ignore his bad behavior in the hopes he'd realize she wasn't letting him down._

"_So, did you to go anywhere…special?" Cordy asked with a grin._

"_Draco mentioned I had you to thank for that." Hermione said, grabbing a box of crackers off one of the shelves._

"_Mommy, Nicky walk!" Again Ginny paid him no mind._

"_What are you two talking about? Where did he take you besides the restaurant?" Hermioen grinned but flushed again._

"_A nice secluded spot overlooking the town." _

_Ginny gasped in disbelief._

"_No way, he brought you to a snogging spot?" Before Hermione could confirm however, she grunted in pain as Nicky began to kick again. This she could no longer ignore._

"_Fine, you want to walk, you can walk." She stopped the cart and quickly unbuckled her son, placing him on the ground. "But if you get tired, you'll just have to deal with it, I'm not carrying you. Now, hold on to the cart and don't let go!" She made sure he was grasping onto it before she caught up with Cordy and Hermione, Anya and Nicky trailing on each side of her._

"_Now, Draco? Snogging Spot? That doesn't sound anything like him."_

"_You're right, it isn't like him. He didn't even know where he was bringing me. I've never seen him so red; he could've passed for a Weasley."_

_The girls laughed at the imagery._

"_So…did you make use of the location? Because I hear it's quite a romantic view, not that Ron will ever take me." Hermione sighed, then grinned mysteriously as she turned the cart down the next aisle._

"_I don't snog and tell." The two other women gaped at each other and then the direction she'd disappeared to before following her as fast as they could with the children. When they met up with her they both opened their mouths to complain when Xander's voice interrupted them._

"_Aunt Ginny?"_

_The red head looked down at her nephew. _

"_Yes sweetie?" _

"_Where's Nicky?" That simple question sent a pang of fear through her heart. _

"_He's right he-" She looked down to where her son had been holding the cart. Her fears realized she looked up in panic at her two friends. "Where's Nicky?"_

"You lost our son!" Ginny looked from Hermione to her boyfriend at Harry's question.

"Well, yes. But I found him as you can see!" You could here both the guilt and the stubborn defensiveness in her voice.

"More like he found you…" Cordelia continued.

_Realizing what had happened, they'd quickly retraced their steps but found no sign of the redheaded Potter. Ginny's panic had escalated as her thoughts came up with the worst possible scenarios, but before they could find someone to report Nicky as missing, a voice from the loudspeaker caught there attention._

"_Attention Wal-Mart shoppers and associates, we have a lost mommy in the store. Will the mother of Nicky please report to the service desk. Thank you!"_

"What?" Harry's question was filled with the same panic Ginny had been experiencing earlier.

"Relax Harry, he's fine. He wondered away but an employee there found him and brought him to the front of the store and they called me and it's all fine now, so no need to worry or be angry or anything like that." Ginny placed a calming hand on his shoulder as she rambled. Harry sighed.

"So…what? You bought him the toy out of guilt?" Ginny glared.

"Not that I have anything to be guilty about, but no I didn't buy him the toy."

"Then how did he…?"

_They were all frazzled as they were leaving the store. Their shopping trip had been nothing liked they'd imagined. Ron had been right…the bloody prat. They were just leaving when the alarms started and Ginny was startled as the woman who'd given her the cart approached them. She may not have been raised a muggle, but she knew what alarms meant._

"_Ma'am, I need to scan your cart." The woman walked over to the wall and came back with a beeping device that resembled a paddle._

"_But...I didn't take anything." Ginny looked to Cordelia confused. The woman began to wave the paddle all over the cart._

"_Don't worry, it's just procedure. Most likely a cashier forgot to deactivate something."_

"_What?" The beeping was really getting on her nerves now._

"_Don't worry, it happens all the time." She scanned the cart until the beeping sped up and got louder. "Here we are, now what do you have there sweetie?" Her paddle was pointed directly at the object in Nicky's arms. An object that hadn't been there a minute ago and that Ginny had definitely not bought._

"_Nicky! Where did you get that? I told you no!" her son's lip trembled as the beeping began to scare him._

"_I jus wanned to holds him, till da car." Ginny exhaled loudly and turned to the woman who'd stopped them._

"_I am so sorry, I don't know-"_

"_It's no bother, kids will be kids." She turned to Nicky reaching out to take the Superman doll from his arms. " Now, why don't I take that and you can go home with mommy?" _

"_No! Mine!" _

"_Nicky!" But when Ginny tried to make a grab for it he began to scream. Her nerves already shot from the many adventures and misbehavior of the children, she tried not to cry with him. "Fine." Then swinging the cart around she went back to the checkout and paid for the damn doll. By that point she didn't care anymore, she just wanted to go home._

"He stole the doll!?" This wasn't any better in Harry's opinion.

"No, I paid for it, only after we tried leaving the store. Listen Harry, you have no idea how hard it was with them, with the screaming and the 'I wants.' I'd had it, and at least I resisted until the end. Cordy gave in with the damn lightsaber.

The red head in question yelped defensively.

"Hey, I figured the boy had been traumatized enough. And besides, have you tried to say no to those puppy eyes? I swear they should be made illegal."

"What do you mean traumatized?" Ron's question was filled with as much worried anticipation as Harry's had before.

"Oh, well, Nicky wasn't the only one to run off."

"What?"

"He was fine until we reached the toy section, but with the twins screaming, Nicky crying, and the girls all caught up in the toys…"

"_Mommy peas!" Nicky's cries were grating on all their ears. "Nicky want!"_

"_Want!" "Want!"_

"_Oh look, the twins learned a new word." Cordelia shared a smile with Anya and Victoria._

"_Thank you Ginny." Hermione's voice was low and filled with sarcasm._

"_Hey, I didn't teach him this!"  
"Nicky want!" "Want!" "Want!"_

"_Xander, wait!" Cordelia quickly looked away from the babies at her daughter's cry. She looked up just in time to see her son disappear around the corner. With a wince she quickly followed after him. They arrived to see him stock-still in the middle of an aisle that was definitely not filled with toys._

"_Mommy, what are these?" Looking around at the different brands of feminine hygiene products. Cordelia sighed before answering._

"_Ask your Uncle Draco."_

"_CORDY! That's mean! Hilariously funny, but mean." Hermione reprimanded, but her stern words were offset by the laughter that she was clearly failing to hold in._

"_Mommy, what do they do?" Xander asked a different question, pointing to the tampons._

"_Hey sweetie, didn't you want that toy? Why don't we go and get it."_

"Hermione!" Draco yelled, insulted. Hermione couldn't help the smile that appeared as she patted his shoulder apologetically.

"Sorry, sweetie, but it was funny." He harrumphed but went on the offensive.

"So, want to explain why our daughter's shoes are closer to your size then hers?"

Hermione groaned. "Sure, bring that up. She has your Malfoy stubbornness you know, I just wish she weren't as spoiled."

"It was you who spoiled her!"

"Yeah well, like she said, puppy eyes should be illegal…"

"_Okay, we're almost done, we just need to get the shoes. Victoria sweetie, what kind do you want?"  
"Purple ones!" Hermione smiled down at her daughter. Luckily Cordy and Ginny had taken the other children to the arcade so they could get done faster._

"_I think we can do that." She jinxed herself. After searching through the endless rows of tennis shoes, ballet shoes, and dress shoes the only purple shoes in existence were two sizes two big…and Victoria had seen them._

"_Mommy, I want those ones!"_

"_Honey, they're too big for you. How about these pink ones? I think they'd look nice on you._

"_No, I want the purple ones!"_

"_I'm sorry baby, but they don't have them in your size."_

"_I Want the Purple Ones!" Victoria's screaming succeeded in catching the attention of everyone in the area as well as scared the baby. Olivia began screaming. Looking at the looks she was getting, Hermione had had enough._

"_Alright, but when you trip because they're too big…go to your father."_

"I had a feeling it was something like that." Draco shook his head in amusement.

"So, was that all?" Ron asked, as he rubbed Cordy's back comfortingly. She immediately stood up straight and turned in anger.

"Was that all! You have no idea how hard it was!" Cordelia yelled.

"If I hear that "w" word one more time I think I'll scream." Ginny mumbled.

"Honestly Ronald!" Hermione huffed.

He put his hands up defensively and stepped back, moving toward where Draco and Harry stood. "Hey, not to say I told you so…but I told you so."

"Augh!" The high pitched half scream of displeasure was released from all three women. They quickly turned to each other, nodded, and then faced the boys again.

"Fine, if you think it's so easy, you can take care of them tomorrow." Hermione challenged.

"Yes, I think we could use a day off. How about we go to the spa, I believe I can get you in." Cordelia reasoned.

"Sounds wonderful. Then it's settled, tomorrow we're having a girls day out. You boys are one your own." Ginny concluded.

"Have fun."

"Good luck." And with that each women disappeared inside the house to collect their children and go to bed.

Ron, Harry, and Draco just stood their, mouths agape.

"What just happened?" The boy-who-lived asked in shock.

"I believe Weaselbee just got us in the doghouse, and tomorrow we're going to have to play with the puppies."

"But-I…I" Ron sputtered.

Harry calmed down and placed a hand on his best mate's shoulder.

"Calm down, we can do this. At least we're not taking them out in public."

"Yeah, all we have to do is keep an eye on them, and they're older now so they'll pretty much keep themselves busy. They're our children; we've taken care of them before." Draco added.

Ron nodded in agreement, calming down.

"You're right, how hard can it be?" His voice was a little cocky as he tempted the fates.

Harry and Draco shared alarmed looks before hitting him in the head. "Ron!"

"Hey, what?" But he'd been deserted by his friends. Sighing he realized what he'd said. "Bloody hell." Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMB

A/N: I'm finally finished with this damn chapter. You have no idea how frustrating writer's block is. I've had the little scenarios and quotes about the kids in my head since last summer when I was working at Wal-Mart, and that's actually where I got the idea for this chapter. I'm sorry about the wait, but between midterms and papers, I've been swamped by college life, then every time I tried to write this chapter my mind went blank. Hopefully you enjoyed it and it was worth the wait. Let me know through reviews, okay? Now, I'm going to get started on the next chapter, Adventures in Babysitting. Hopefully I'll have it finished by the end of this year…j/k.

Toodles,

jessebelle

Trivia: Well, I was astonished with how well you guys did on these questions. Yay you. For those of you who have no idea who Gregorovitch, Barny, Peverell, and Xenophilius are, let me fill you in…

Gregorovitch was the wand maker that made Victor Krum's wand and was killed by Voldemort for not possessing the Elder Wand like he'd claimed due to it being stolen by Grindewald. Barny is the disguise Harry used at Bill and Fleur's wedding when he used polyjuice made from a kid in town to pretend to be a Weasley cousin. Peverell could actually be three people as it is the last names of the brothers who created the Deathly Hallows. And last but not least, Xenophilius is Luna Lovegood's father.

Now for the next question…

Who, when interviewed, shared their belief that Sirius Black is really Stubby Boardman, the lead singer of The Hobgoblins?

House Points:

Surprise, Surprise, Slytherin is in the lead with Ravenclaw catching up thanks to one dedicated reviewer. Gryffindor has finally made it to the three thousands with Hufflepuff trailing in last. For anyone who wants to help their favorite house win, simply include which house you'd like to be a part of in each of your reviews and you'll receive ten points. No repeat reviews please, if I see the same review by the same person multiple times it will only count once, and if it gets to be a problem it may not be counted at all. If you also answer the trivia question correctly, you can win 5 extra points. But YOU MUST INCLUDE WHICH HOUSE YOU ARE IN OR NO POINTS WILL BE AWARDED. Ahem, thank you…

Slytherin: 4730

Ravenclaw: 3690

Gryffindor: 3020

Hufflepuff: 1780


	59. Adventures in Babysitting Part One

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies

Chapter 59: Adventures in Babysitting Part 1

By jessebelle

Dislaimer: Don't sue me, it isn't mine. The honor belongs to JK Rowling.

THIS IS NOT THE FULL CHAPTER!!!

See Author's Note at bottom for details.

MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMB

Draco awoke Sunday morning with a feeling that something was missing. Reaching out an arm he discovered the other side of the bed empty and the sheets cool. Opening his eyes he confirmed he was alone in bed and Hermione was gone. A quick look at the clock revealed it was early and listening to the sounds of the house revealed the girls were still asleep and his girlfriend was in the bathroom. Smiling at having solved the mystery he rolled over and prepared to go back to sleep. His eyes shot open again after hearing the sound of the shower starting. 'What on Earth?'

By now he was awake and his curiosity was peaked again. With a regrettable look at the clock, he forced himself out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. Knocking, he opened the door a crack in order to make himself heard, however before he could inquire about the early morning wakeup call, Hermione's voice sounded from the shower.

"Oh good, you're up. I was afraid you'd sleep through the morning. The girls still need to be woken up, dressed, and fed. By that time Ron and Harry should be coming over so I suggest something simple to feed all the kids. I'm not sure what time we'll be back, so for dinner you might want to order out. You know where the phone book is, right?"

Obviously he'd missed something.

"Hold on, where are you going?" He heard the shower stop and Hermione step out. He could just imagine the rolling of her eyes…among other things.

"Honestly Draco, we discussed this last night. The girls and I are going to the spa today, remember? You and boys get to deal with the kids, see how you all fare."

Ahh, there it was. He remembered that….then he realized exactly what he was remembering and what it meant.

"What!? I though you were kidding!" The door opened and she appeared, her hair dripping wet and clutching the towel to her body. She was a vision… except for the glare on her face.

"That's exactly why we're going! You…men don't take us seriously. We stay at here at home, taking care of the children while you guys get to go out and work-"

"It's not as if we actually get to go somewhere; we work at home. And it's homework, nothing exciting!"

"See! That's exactly what I'm talking about; you're not listening. Yes, I know you don't actually leave the house, but you're still doing something, still learning something! Meanwhile my days revolve around nap time, Dora, and whatever kink Dumbledore throws it with their altered memories! I'm a Bloody Housewife!" Her voice cracked at the end and it was then he realized she was crying. Merlin, this was really upsetting her. Deciding that it was one of those 'women things' where the problem wasn't really the problem, he did his best to comfort her by gathering her in his arms and letting her cry it out. Finally after a few 'it'll be all rights' she finally calmed down enough to speak again.

"I know this is just a school project, and no matter how much we care for them the girls aren't actually real; but Draco, if this is how our future is, with me staying home with the kids day after day, I can't do it! I'm not Mrs. Weasley! I never spent my days playing house and envisioning my prince charming taking care of me. I read. I studied. I made plans! I'm grateful for finding you, because I do love you, and I like bits of this made up future for us. And yes, I love the girls and maybe someday they will be real and I'll be grateful for this time to practice, but I plan on having a career, working for the ministry, maybe being a professor at Hogwarts or a Healer at St. Mungos. I don't know yet, but I do know I will not be sitting home on my arse all day or running around after the kids. I'm the bloody brightest witch of our age, that's got to count for something!" Whoa, he had no idea how long she'd been holding that in, but he could understand where she was coming from. Even though he was only doing essays, he knew how much schoolwork meant to Hermione. The fact that she was stuck staying with the girls all day wasn't fair.

"You're right; I'm a bloody insensitive prick. And I agree with you not being a housewife. Your intelligence is one of the reasons I fell in love with you and you wouldn't be happy letting your talent go to waste, so I won't have it; you're getting a job. I don't care whether you want to be minister of magic or a muggle actress, I'll support you in whatever you want to do." Hermione let out a choked laugh and looked up at Draco with hope in her eyes and tears on her face.

"I don't think that last one is an option, but really?"Draco sighed with a smile as he wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"Really, I'm sorry you felt this way. I wish you would have told me. That's what this project is about, working together in a relationship. We're partners and we need to help each other if we want to get that A. I have a feeling that we're being graded on more then just those homework assignments. And about them, if you want to help out, maybe look over the essays and edit them or help me research, then feel free. I know it's 'against the rules' because it's my 'job', but that would make caring for the kids your 'job' and I help you out with that so I don't see why we'd be doing anything wrong." Hermione let out a strangled laugh and threw her arms around his neck, more tears falling from her eyes. Seeing his alarm she pulled away to face him and grinned.

"Happy tears; don't worry." Then she hugged him close again. "Thank you." Draco hugged her back, just as tight.

"No need to thank me, you being in my arms in nothing but a towel is plenty thanks enough." He'd decided a little humor was needed to lighten the situation, and after all, he wasn't lying either. He felt her freeze in his arms then slowly pull away. He also felt the smack on his arm and had to chuckle.

Hermione carefully stood up. She'd forgotten just what she had been wearing, or more appropriately, hadn't been wearing. She and Draco, while having gotten close, hadn't crossed that line yet and had no plans to do so. Both understood the need to wait and that while they were pretending to be married and dealing with everything that went along with it, they were just pretending. That's not to say they hadn't had a little fun, but there was a time and a place for that and on their bedroom floor after she'd just broken down was not one of them.

"Draco." Her voice warned. He held up his hands in surrender as he stood.

"Okay, too far." He still grinned at her as he backed up into the bathroom. "I'm going to go get dressed before I wake up the girls. Will you still be here when I'm done?" Hermione shook her head.

"With as long as you take in the shower, probably not. I'm allowed to go with the girls then?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"As if I could stop you. Besides, I know how much you need to get out of the house now. Go, have fun; leave me a list of what needs to be done. I'm sure between me, tweedle dee, and tweedle dum we can take care of the kids. And when you get home tonight you can go over my charms essay." Hermione beamed as she stepped forward and kissed his cheek.

"That sounds perfect." He nodded with a smile on his face.

"Good. Now go, get dressed or you're going to be late. We'll be fine. I'm thinking we'll just take 'em outside and let them play."

"Have fun then." Draco grinned.

"We will."

MMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMBMMB

Author's Note: So yeah, I'm alive. I'm sure you're all wondering where I've been, well lets just say life is messy. Anyway, I won't give excuses, but I will say it's ironic that now my life has gotten even more complicated adding two jobs on top of college, I suddenly have time to write. So, I figured that rather then make you wait until I can get the rest of this chapter typed up, I'd give you something to tide you over so you can see where we're heading. I'm optimistic that I'll be able to get the rest up by the end of next week. Obviously there's no Housepoints or Trivia for this little chapter intro, but I'll be including it for the next. Hope you enjoy and I thank each and every one of you who have stayed with me and I hope you can hang on a little bit longer. I WILL FINISH THIS STORY!!!! I won't make promises on when, but definitely as soon as I can. Toodles, jessebelle


End file.
